Bloody Knife
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Aquella cuchilla ensangrentada, sería lo que empezara todo y lo que verían cada dia... ¿Son lo suficiente fuertes para soportarlo? - Zombie AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] - Phichit x Seung- YuYuu [Leve] - Other Advertencias: Lemon, Gore, Muerte de personajes, Lenguaje Obsceno.
1. Beggining of Pain

_Siglos de planeación son puestos a la luz..._ **Okno. Los que ya han leído historias mías saben que tengo amor por la temática zombie, mas que todo TWD, Resident Evil, etc. Sera un fic largo, alrededor de 28 o 30 capítulos, usualmente un fanfic mio termina a los 20 capitulos o menos.**

 **Habra gore, mucho gore, lemon, un multishipping casi exagerado entre otros detalles que se irán viendo, pero aqui ya estan advertidos de lo fundamental y nos evitamos un poco el amargamiento. Evidentemente no diré que parejas se formaran o tendrán más tensión, quita la gracia.**

 **También habrá muerte de personaje, OC menores de solo nombre para cubrir huecos argumentales como familiares de personajes que no conocemos, entre otros. Sin mas espero que les guste este fic 3**

* * *

 _ **Los mejores momentos duran poco, los peores parecen eternos.**_

 **Beggining of Pain**

Caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, pronto sería el momento en el que debía abrir el programa corto y aunque se sentía preparado por los cambios que había hecho en su rutina, los nervios se negaban a despegarse de su ser, casi como si esto debía ser una macabra costumbre en su cabeza. Se quitó los lentes y suspiro recostado de una pared, con los audífonos aun puestos para desviar su atención de los ruidos externos.

Se fijó en una de las puertas, había gente acumulando y cuchicheando frente a ellas, también muchos estaban viendo la televisión, más en específico las noticias, lo cual era bastante extraño considerando que se veía como se preparaba todo para la competencia.

Decidió ignorarlo, no tenía cabeza para investigar qué era lo que tenía ansiosa a toda esa gente, debía concentrarse en hacer bien su rutina, en sacar un buen puntaje y superar la posible puntuación de Jean, la de Yuri... Temía no lograrlo.

—Yuuri—volteo al instante, casi como si la voz de Viktor pasara por encima de la fuerte música de los auriculares. Se los quitó con cuidado, viendo al peli plata —Ya va a ser tu turno, vamos a que te prepares—le sonrió, se limitó a asentir, viendo de reojo al grupo de personas que aumentaba, con notoria ansiedad.

Siguió al peli plata hasta el vestidor, quitándose la cc chaqueta y el pantalón para ponerse el traje, dándole la espalda a Viktor una vez puesto y este cerrará el cierre de la espalda, no sin antes sentir una suave caricia en su sensible piel, seguido de un simple beso en la nuca.

—Te ira genial —aseguró tomando el peine y pasándolo por las hebras negras que conformaban la melena del japonés. —No deberías estar tan nervioso.

— ¿Sabes si pasa algo malo? Allá afuera la gente parece un poco... preocupada. —preguntó, desviándose por completo del tema.

—Hubo un accidente cerca de aquí, un hombre en moto atropelló a alguien, se cayó y la policía lo intentó retener, pero accidentalmente dispararon, no pude oír más porque tenía que ver que estuvieses bien—explicó ahora peinándolo con los dedos con cierto mimo, si lo hacía más Yuuri creyó que caería dormido.

—Ya veo, eso explica porqué están así—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados—Al menos no es algo tan malo... creo—no sabía que pensar en realidad, el tema de la muerte era tan incómodo y desconocido a la vez que sus pensamientos al respecto resultaban un poco vagos e incoherentes.

—No pienses en eso, concéntrate en seducir a los jueces como nunca—dio un suave beso en la cabeza de Yuuri y este suspiro fuertemente.

Salieron del vestidor, tomando rumbo a la pista. Yuuri tenía su chaqueta puesta, de nuevo con los auriculares para no distraerse con el bullicio que se estaba formando en el lugar, la gente aglomerada y ansiosa frente a las puertas o Tv daban un aire bastante preocupante al lugar, razón por la cual Viktor apuraba a Yuuri, haberle contado que pasaba había sido mala idea para empezar, pero ya que se iba a hacer.

— ¡Suerte Yuuri! —exclamó Phichit con una sonrisa radiante como solo él podía hacer, Yuuri sonrió un poco tímido saludando de vuelta.

—Suerte cerdo—miro algo impresionado a Yuri, se hacía el desentendido, pero podía notarse la sinceridad con la que lo dijo.

—Gracias—sonrió entrando a la pista. Viktor tomó la chaqueta y luego su mano, dando un beso al anillo. —No apartes la vista de mi—dijo con tono y expresión coqueta, como si no se tratase del mazacote de timidez e inseguridad que es Yuuri Katsuki

Todos observaban atentos al japonés que ocupaba la pista, seduciendo a todos sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o reparo por sus expresiones y movimientos sensuales, los primeros saltos los clavo sin dificultad, estando Viktor desde su lugar vibrando de emoción, deseando fervientemente que no acabase, que siguiese patinando y siendo él su apoyo, pero otra parte de su mente exigía ser tomada en cuenta, esa parte que quería competir, ver qué tanto sería capaz de hacer el pelinegro contra él siendo rivales.

Yuri se mordía las uñas viendo a Yuuri patinar, esperaba que saliera bien, si quería competir contra alguien era con él y nadie más, aún cuando Otabek y Jean fuesen un gran reto -el último era un reto a su paciencia en realidad-, era Yuuri quien lo mantenía en tensión durante todo este tiempo. Miro a Otabek por un momento, el kazajo también analizaba muy cuidadosamente al patinador, tal parecía que coincidían en la misma duda existencial que abarcaba Yuuri Katsuki.

El último y más importante salto llego, tomo suficiente impulso, roto lo suficiente, dando tantos giros como debía, sin embargo, su aterrizaje salió del asco, cayendo al suelo de manera excesivamente dolorosa y sintiendo algo extraño que no permitía ponerse de pie, como si algo impidiera esto. Prestando un poco de atención se fijó que la música había parado, cosa extraña y cuanto menos curiosa.

— ¿Que...? —abrió los ojos aturdido, que el golpe al coxis junto al corrientazo a su espina dorsal no era precisamente fácil de aguantar. Miro a Viktor que estaba con la boca abierta viendo en su dirección, un poco más a la derecha—Ah...—el pánico inminente lleno su cuerpo en menos tiempo que un montón de paja en incendiarse. Empujándose con las manos se apartó de lo que todos miraban con atención e incredulidad.

Ahí había nada más y nada menos que un hombre con una buena parte de su rostro cortada, por precisamente la cuchilla de los patines de Yuuri, la cual apenas logró sacar del rostro de aquel hombre. Se llevó las manos al rostro comenzando a hiperventilar, el público comenzó a gritar, el pánico típico y general de las masas. Un agarre en los brazos para levantarlo le hizo reaccionar levemente, no lo suficiente para impedirlo, pero si para darse cuenta de que lo estaban sacando de la pista, dejando un lindo rastro carmesí. Alcanzó a notar que algunos encargados se estaban ocupando de ese hombre sangrante y aspecto deplorable.

— ¿Estas...? —antes de terminar de preguntar se apartaron del japonés que comenzó a vomitar. Viktor daba suaves palmadas en la espalda, viéndolo con preocupación—Tranquilo...

— ¿Que hacía ese hombre en la pista? Es absurdo y... Ugh—se tapó la nariz en medio de su reclamo, no solo el olor a vómito también había una especie de aroma a putrefacción difícil de ignorar.

—Está muy pálido—dijo Phichit poniéndose los protectores de las cuchillas, siendo él y Otabek quienes sacaron al japonés del hielo. —Deberíamos llevarlo a que tome aire.

—Sentarlo sería mejor idea... y mas fácil, antes de venir vi que los guardias cerraban todas las entradas, no dejan salir a nadie —informó con un ligero bufido.

—Creo que un baño es mejor opción por ahora ¿Ya? —Yuuri asintió muy levemente, ya su estómago no podía soltar más nada

 **...**

—Y-yo... yo lo—balbuceaba respirando hondo, como si sus pulmones necesitasen más aire del que podían retener.

—Se metió en la pista, cualquiera con sentido común debe saber que eso es ridículo —demostrar que seguía un tanto turbado por la imagen de la cuchilla cortando sin dificultad el rostro de aquel tonto hombre no era algo que quisiera, ya bastaba con tener a Yuuri al borde de un ataque de histeria por el asunto.

—Fue un simple accidente, algo pasaba con ese hombre seguramente... No llores, no es nada grave—los tres lo miraban con preocupación, entendían que Yuuri estuviese de esa manera, quizás no reaccionarían igual, pero estarían muy similares, hacer algo así no era algo siquiera posible en sus cabezas.

— ¿Y si lo mate? Y-yo no lo...vi—sonaba a un intento de excusarse por lo que pasó, ese extraño accidente, siendo esta la palabra que describía mejor todo el asunto, un _Accidente_.

—No lo mataste—informó Otabek llegando y rascándose la cabeza—Según los paramédicos murió por alta fiebre o algo así, no entendí ni medio rábano de todo lo que me dijeron.

— Pero ¿cómo iba a estar muerto de fiebre? Entró delirando a la pista o que—Viktor tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mano en la barbilla.

—Tenía los ojos raros, como un pescado y olía fatal—se encogió levemente de hombros—Quizás un simple borracho en el peor momento.

— ¿Ya ves, Yuuri? No fue tan grave—animo Phichit con una sonrisa, en un intento vano de apartar aquella extraña sensación que se había apoderado del japonés.

—Pero si estaba ahí es porque se movía, estaba vivo y yo le hice daño—insistió preocupado y apretando los patines en sus manos, se los había quitado porque la cuchilla estaba llena de sangre y algunos trozos de piel perteneciente al misterioso individuo.

—Intenta pensar en otra cosa Cerdo, no se... Katsudon o lo que sea, olvida que esto pasó —aconsejaba Yuri soplando un mechón de cabello en su rostro—El lado bueno es que seguramente te dejarán volverlo a hacer.

—Regresemos al hotel, tomas un baño y duermes unas buenas horas —fue casi una orden de parte del peli plata, tomando los patines de Yuuri con una mano ya que estos estaban amarrados por las trenzas.

—Está bien...—murmuró viendo el suelo.

—Lo sentimos, pero necesitamos que entren al vestidor—una chica del GPF a juzgar por su carnet apareció.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Todos los patinadores, entrenadores y/o acompañantes deben estar en los vestidores o cualquier otra sala disponible a pedido de la seguridad. —explicó con gentileza, un poco apresurada—Por favor háganlo de inmedi-

— _¡AAGGHHH!_

— _SUÉLTALA MALDITO_

—MARIE —casi como si fuera un resorte, Yuuri se levantó de su lugar, comenzado a correr con el corazón en la garganta al escuchar el grito y los que siguieron, tratándose de su hermana.

—HEY ESPERA—Viktor comenzó a perseguirlo por los pasillos. Había que felicitar a Yuuri por su buen oído, no había duda de eso. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, la escena que encontró lo dejó medianamente tieso en su lugar.

—Suéltala—Yuuri junto a Minako intentaban apartar a un hombre que estaba aferrado a Marie, con la boca llena de sangre y piel en un tono ligeramente gris, la japonesa por su lado tenía una enorme y sangrante herida en la mejilla como si la carne hubiese sido arrancada de su lugar, el escándalo que formaban estos sobresalía a uno un poco más lejano.—TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES—gritó dando un golpe a la cabeza, el hombre en cuestión volteo de manera inhumana—Uhhh...—se apartó encogiéndose en miedo, todo su cuerpo congelado por el sentimiento.

—Pero que...—Minako observó incrédula esto, nadie podría ser capaz de algo así sin romperse el cuello al instante.

—Quita de en medio—advirtió y sin dar demasiado tiempo golpeó al hombre con el patín de Yuuri, habiendo quitado el protector para que la cuchilla hiciera lo suyo. El hombre cayo con la gran cortada en el rostro, el olor que desprendía era repugnante— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto viendo alternativamente a los Katsuki.

—M-me mordió la cara—tenía una mano sobre la herida, los lagrimones bajaban por sus ojos a gran velocidad por el dolor.

—Se nos abalanzó encima de repente y-

— ¡!Viktor! —tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta e impedir que el hombre lo mordiera, al menos eso parecía que fue su intención. Tenía una fuerza bestial, dando mordiscos al aire como un animal que acorraló a su presa y esta no se deja comer. Una que otra gota de sangre, tan oscura y maloliente como ella sola caían a su rostro, cerró la boca y los ojos para evitar que el líquido entrara, aun dando rodillazos muy directos a su estómago y empujando con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba sacárselo de encima.

La fuerza mermó, así como los intentos de arrancar su cara o cuello únicamente hincando el diente. El cuerpo cayó a un lado en un ligero golpe, se levantó mirando arriba, Yuuri con el mismo patín en la mano el cabello para atrás -a saber, en qué momento se lo hizo- y evidentes manchas de sangre, miró el cuerpo, podía distinguir el cerebro de ese tipo sin dificultad, Yuuri debió dar un muy fuerte golpe para conseguir este resultado.

—Él te... iba a...—su fleco comenzó a caer, puesto que no había ningún gel o elemento que lo mantuviese en su lugar. Viktor se levantó, tomando los lentes del suelo y poniéndoselos, dando un suave besito en la frente —Viktor...

— No hiciste nada malo. —aseguró sonriendo mínimamente. Miro a Marie—Vamos con el Paramédico a que te cure eso y nos largamos de aquí —indicó, Yuuri soltó su patín ensangrentado, dejándolo en el suelo, Viktor tomó el otro, solo por si acaso. Con paso presuroso retornaron por los pasillos, solo que esta vez, en lugar de llegar a donde hablaron con la encargada entraron a donde estaba la pista, encontrándose el mayor desastre que podrían ver en sus vidas.

—Pero que le está pasando a esta gente...—dijo Minako temblando, como algunas personas se devoraban a otras que estando vivas, gritaban por ayuda desesperadamente.

—Vik-Viktor que hacemos—pregunto Yuuri bloqueado al 120%

—Pu-pues...—miro a todos lados ofuscado ¿Qué hacer? Ay por favor que quería caerse al suelo de la impresión, nadie en el planeta a menos que fuese enfermo mental tenía la capacidad de reaccionar rápido y eficientemente a esto.

— ¿¡QUÉ HACEN AHÍ PARADOS!? —miraron a Yakov, en su permanente estado de ira—CORRAN A LA MALDITA SALI—su regaño/indicación murió cuando una de esas personas lo agarró por la espalda mordiendo el cuello, jalando la carne y tendones sin dificultad alguna y este se le unían mucho más. Viktor comenzó a respirar acelerados a medida que los gritos de su antiguo entrenador se apagaban.

—TENEMOS QUE IRNOS—Marie los empujo, dando un ligero espabile y comenzando a correr lo más que sus piernas se lo permitieran. No tenían ni idea de donde salían solo que aumentaban más y más y que intentaban agarrarlos sin éxito... al menos por unos momentos, hasta que el golpe y los gritos ya conocidos resonaron.

— ¡MARIE! —Viktor tomo a Yuuri del brazo, jalandolo tan fuerte como pudiese e impedir que fuera por ella, tenía a 5 de esos encima, no iba a poder ayudarla por más que atormentaran sus gritos agónicos de ser devorada lentamente.

—No puedes ayudarla—dijo en tono desesperado—Dónde está la puta salida—miro a todos lados, todo se veía exactamente igual en ese momento.

— ¡VIKTOR! ¡YUURI! —Logro visualizar a Phichit corriendo entre las gradas, más atrás Celestino intentando parar que se abalanzaran sobre él. El tailandés llegó pronto— ¿Do-donde están Yuri y Otabek?

—Creí que estaban contigo—respondió en el mismo tono acelerado y brusco, Yuuri apretó el brazo de Viktor, Celestino había perdido su yugular de un solo bocado— ¿Por dónde se sale?

—Pero Celestino -

—Ya no se puede—el labio de Phichit tembló, como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo hiciese, entre la muchedumbre podía distinguir múltiples voces, pero no se tomaría el riesgo en verlas, al cruzar la puerta la mano de Yuuri se separó de la mano del ruso, quien volteo angustiado y con el corazón en la garganta.

—Ayúdame... por favor... Yuuri—pedía Minako con expresión digna de la mayor representación de miedo a la muerte, Yuuri jalaba de ella con todo lo que podía, negándose por completo a perderla, pero— ¡GAAAH!

—YUURI SUÉLTALA —Resultaba tragicómico la pequeña cadena humana que hacían, jalando uno del otro.

—NO ME SUELTES—suplico Minako, gritando cada vez más fuerte por sentir como devoraban sus piernas. Debido a que Phichit se unió a Viktor Yuuri no pudo mantener el agarre y Minako fue jalada a ese abismo infernal, con la sangre salpicando a todos lados.

—LEVÁNTATE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR—como un simple muñeco de trapo se dejó jalar sin ninguna clase de resistencia. Phichit guió exitosamente a ambos a la salida, donde un auto esperaba mientras alrededor había el mismo o un caos muchísimo peor.

— ¿Dónde esta Yakov? —pregunto Yuri una vez entraron al auto, Viktor se sentó de piloto y lo encendió, dándose un susto de muerte cuando uno de esos bichos se lanzó sobre el auto, cerró todas las ventanas— ¡NO NOS PODEMOS IR SIN-!

—Él no va a venir—dijo de forma escueta dando retroceso y golpeando a uno sin querer.

— ¿¡Que!?

—Apresúrate, aparecen más por segundo—ínsito Otabek de copiloto, notoriamente alterado.

— ¿Estas bien? Yuuri mírame—hablo Phichit chasqueando los dedos frente a él —Yuuri —repitió, una curva muy cerrada hizo que los tres que iban atrás terminarán casi fusionándose entre sí por lo juntos que quedaron.

—CONDUCE MEJOR COÑO—quisquillo Yuri.

—Manejo bien o nos comen, decide—bufo sin paciencia o nervios suficientes para soportar cualquier clase de reclamo— ¿Yuuri?

—Parece que se desmayó...

— ¿Y te sorprende? —preguntó al tailandés, viendo por el retrovisor.

— ¿Que paso ahí dentro? Yakov solo nos mandó a entrar aquí mientras todos se mataban, él fue a buscarte—Yuri quería una respuesta más clara, porque a su ver habían abandonado a Yakov, a pesar de que este había ido a buscarlos con la intención de ayudarlos.

—Ahora no es el mejor maldito momento para discutir esto —gruñó Viktor esquivando como podía los autos volteados y llameantes en la carretera. El celular de Yuri comenzó a sonar, contestó la llamaba.

— ¿Lilia?

— _¿¡EN DONDE ESTAS!? NO TE ENCUENTRO NI A TI NI A YAKOV_ —sonaba como si estuviese corriendo.

—No sé dónde está Yakov, pero Viktor nos esta-

El grito de la mujer a través de la bocina se escuchó perfectamente por todo el auto, más allá del sonido húmedo y desagradable. Yuri apartó el celular de su oído, viendo como los segundos de llamada seguían pasando a la vez que los gritos y gruñidos, la llamada finalmente se colgó—Qué está pasando...—se llevó una mano al rostro respirando acelerado.

—No lo sé, pero por algún motivo esa gente estaba haciendo canibalismo con todo el mundo.

—Muchos siguen ahí dentro, deberíamos volver para ayudarlos—comentó Otabek.

—Mila sigue ahí—señaló Yuri apoyándose en el asiento de enfrente.

—Por más que me duela ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar si no sabemos nada de lo que pasa? Mira, no tengo cabeza suficiente para intentar convencerte—negó, todo su cuerpo tenso, no podía ni hilar bien sus ideas, tan sólo quería alejarse lo más posible de la pista y de Barcelona.

—Debemos ir a alguna parte, quizás todo se calme en unas horas—dijo Phichit con ilusas esperanzas.

—al hotel? —Otabek era el menos ubicado, sin embargo, quería su moto.

—Ya no tengo manera de tomar desvíos al hotel —informo Viktor.

—Mi abuelo vino, se alquiló una casa rodante para ir a verme en la final, podemos ir ahí, está en una zona más apartada de la ciudad. —ofrecía Yuri en tono ansioso. Sin Yakov, sin Lilia, sin Mila... solo quedaba su Abuelo, debía ir con él y evitar que algo malo pasara.

—Vamos entonces —pisó más el acelerador a la vez que Yuri daba las indicaciones.

* * *

— ¡Apártate maldita! —dio una fuerte patada en el costado de la mujer, logrando que esta se quitará de encima de su—M-mamá—balbuceó agachándose, viendo a su progenitora.

—Je-Jean...—balbuceó la mujer a duras penas. Su estómago estaba abierto, la cantidad de sangre que tenía era horrible. Se levantó, aun perturbado por la imagen tan deplorable y viendo cómo otras personas se lanzaban sobre ella empezando a devorarla

—Esto... esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla—se reía caminando sin fijarse en nada en especial—No está pasando—repitió. Choco con alguien, reconociendo el cabello y espalda—Mi amor...—la volteo y sujeto de la nuca dando un beso a la chica, el olor a putrefacción era un tanto extraño, considerando que venía claramente de Isabella.

El dolor al alejarse fue inmenso, cayendo mientras de su boca la sangre caía a borbotones y en la boca de Isabella, su amada novia, quedaba su lengua, habiendo sido jalada de un solo mordisco. Su piel ligeramente gris y ahora fijándose en un pedazo faltante de carne en su pierna daba a entender que su novia estaba igual que los otros, aunque no lo entendía y no lo haría nunca, Isabella se agacho empezando a morder y jalar carne, rompiendo la ropa con los dientes sin ninguna dificultad. Lo único posiblemente bueno del asunto, es que murió a manos de quien iba a ser su vida, ironías.

* * *

— ¡MICKY! —Emil impedía a la morena acercarse a su hermano, para intentar ayudarlo a alejar a esa empleada que tenía sangre en la boca y casi todo el rostro.

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ SALA! —exclamó Michelle dando un golpe en el rostro de la mujer, aunque esto no sirvió de nada, tan solo volvió a girar el rostro con intención de morder el rostro del italiano. — ¡EMIL LLÉVATELA DE AQUÍ! —en una situación normal, ni de chiste pediría esto, pero temía más por la seguridad de su hermana, habiendo estado huyendo de varios caníbales o lo que fueran esas personas.

— ¡Como digas! —la tomó de la cintura y se la montó en el hombro, aun cuando Sala pataleaba para que la soltara.

— ¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLO! ¡MICKEY! —grito al observar cómo aquella mujer alcanzaba el cuello de su hermano causando un gran chorro de sangre disparado desde la yugular de Michelle. — ¡MICHELLE! —grito con dolor y llorando.

— ¡MIERDA! —grito Emil soltando a la italiana sin querer, cayendo al suelo y siendo jalado con la mayor fuerza hacia el que estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, sin piernas por algún motivo, aún moviéndose a pesar de estarse desangrando— ¡SUÉLTAME! —pateaba la cara del hombre que lo jalaba del talón.

—Esto... esto no está pasando...—balbuceo Sala, levantándose del suelo y dando pasos hacia atrás, viendo la escena con profundo terror—Esto no... ¡HII! —manos desconocidas tomaron su rostro, su corazón dio un vuelco, deteniéndose esta vez, de forma literal junto a su grito de sufrimiento.

* * *

Yuri bajó apresurado del auto, habían tardado más de una hora en llegar a las afueras de Barcelona, autos amontonados, atascos, gente corriendo intentando salvar su vida, era una escena horrible la cual parecía una pesadilla demasiado elaborada.

— ¡Abuelo, llegue! Tenemos que ir—se detuvo al abrir la puerta, quedando ahí de pie

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Viktor, Yuuri estaba despertando del desmayó apenas, aunque estaba tan pálido que seguramente vomitaría en cualquier momento, _de nuevo._

— ¿Yuri? —Otabek se acercó, notándose quieto y sin decir nada. Sus sollozos se distinguían por el silencio absoluta de la zona—Que...—observó dentro de la caravana. Rodeo el pecho de Yuri en un abrazo para quitarlo de ahí. Viktor se asomó y trago grueso.

El abuelo de Yuri estaba ahí, con una escopeta y sin parte de su cabeza, a juzgar por la posición que tenía todo fue por su propia mano. Yuri se abrazó a Otabek llorando, más fuerte que nunca en toda su vida, _había perdido a su única familia._

Pasado un rato, en el cual Viktor teniendo en cuenta lo importante que era y los deseos de que el más joven de todos ellos no sufriera más por la imagen, envolvió el cadáver en una sábana, como pudo y con esto quiero decir que apenas logró hacerlo, saco el cuerpo de la caravana, dejándolo en el suelo.

—Respira profundo, respira...—decía Phichit dando palmadas en la espalda de Yuuri, efectivamente había vomitado, no tenía nada en el estómago ya, pero seguía vomitando.

— ¿Po...porque lo hizo? —sollozo Yuri al ver el cadáver de su abuelo en el suelo, acercándose tembloroso— ¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!? —gritaba esperando alguna respuesta, a decir verdad.

—Yuri calmate...—Otabek no sabía qué hacer, nunca tuvo la necesidad de consolar a nadie, _ojalá se hubiese quedado así._

— ¡PROMETISTE QUE NO TE IRÍAS, QUE NO ME DEJARÍAS COMO PAPÁ Y MAMÁ LO HICIERON! ¿¡PORQUE!? —interroga llorando a moco suelto, se pasó las manos por la cara, dando pasos de un lado a otro sin sentido alguno mientras gritaba casi histérico—Porque...—acabo sentado en el suelo con las manos en la cara.

Viktor observó su panorama, nadie estaba bien, por más que intentaran disimularlo por quienes estaban más agonizaban. Movió el cuello suavemente, la fatiga era mayor que nunca y no se encontraba seguro de poder soportar demasiado, aun si lo hacía por Yuuri.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando? Rogaba porque solo estuviese pasando en Barcelona_

* * *

 **Soy de drama, ya eso se nota. Aquí cada personaje tendrá su papel aun si parece inútil en un primer plano. La historia de trasfondo de cada personaje se irá revelando poco a poco, no alteren sus mentes, también habrán tintes de humor para no hacerlo tan deprimente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado 3 Sera un capitulo cada semana :3**

 **Bye -3-**

P.D: Haré más historias de dragones para las que están alteradas por eso, pero calma...


	2. Searching The Ruins

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

 **Quiero aclarar que no tengo el complejo Isayama para matar personajes a cada cinco minutos... Es cada 20 :v Veamos que aunque habra el grupo principal teoricamente vivos siempre... No quiere decir que no me voy a volver loca :3 Lo de torturar es algo que me sale relativamente bn y las que me conocen lo saben 3**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo... Porque estoy muriendo de subir esto.**

 **Gracias a: D.P.I.Y.O.N  
meikojoker  
Serena Azul**

 **Por comentar :3 y las que estan siguiendo el fic :***

* * *

 _Juega por defender tu vida y por la de las personas que más quieres._

 **Searching the Ruins**

Según su reloj de muñeca, ya roto cabe destacar, era la 1 am, no sabía si fiarse de el por tantos golpes que se había dado. Ahora dentro de la caravana que para 5 personas quedaba un tanto reducida de espacio, pero no podían quejarse, el auto de Yakov era más disminuido en comparación y sería del todo imposible dormir bien ahí dentro.

—Que se supone que vamos a hacer... No tenemos idea de que pasa, ni siquiera tiene sentido que haya gente haciendo canibalismo por ahí—Otabek hablo lento, los parpados pesaban, el sueño quería apoderarse él, pero las dudas inundaban su cabeza, forzandolo a seguir despierto.

—Alguna explicación debe haber—se restregó los ojos, sus ojos ardían—Tal vez solo hay que esperar a que-

—Encontré algo—los dos voltearon hacia Phichit, sentado en el pequeño asiento de la mesa, su celular en mano, como no podía faltar, resultaba más bien increíble que aún lo tuviera—En Madrid, santa Lucia, Cataluña... Casi toda España está igual—bajaba la noticia, todo lo que decían era lo mismo que habían visto.

Gente ensangrentada, fuerte e intentando comerse a los demás como si fueran animales y no seres humanos

— ¿Dice algo sobre ayudar a los que aún no están muertos? Quizás algún punto al que debamos ir—se sentó al lado, viendo la brillante pantalla—Baja el brillo, me voy a quedar ciego.

—No dice nada—suspiro con decepción—Probemos algo distinto—salió del navegador, marcando un número de teléfono— ¿Bueno? Seung...

— ¿Por qué lo llama a él? —preguntó Otabek en un susurro y Viktor respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros a la vez que una morisqueta.

— ¿Ahí también? —Su expresión preocupada delataba a que se refería—Mu-muy bien... ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿En dónde...? Estamos aún en Barcelona, relativamente bien ¿Noticias?... ¿Hay alguna computadora por aquí? —Otabek se levantó, Yuri se apoyó del muro habiéndose ido su espaldar.

— ¿Qué busco? —preguntó una vez encendida la mini laptop, de Yuri a juzgar por el fondo de gato, quizás el abuelo la había llevado.

—Noticias del Grand Prix—indico aun hablando con Seung.

—Pues... Oh...—se quedó callado leyendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Aquí dice que no se pudo hacer el rescate a la Pista, el equipo que sacaría a los patinadores, entrenadores, etc. Se accidentó y se dio por perdido todo el lugar, eso quiere decir que además de un lugar al cual ir...

—Iban a ir a buscarnos—golpeó la mesa, Yuuri se lo quedó mirando, hace un mucho rato que estaba en las nebulosas visiblemente, solo viendo un punto muerto, sentado en la cama de debajo de aquella litera—Eso quiere decir que ya sabían de esto ¿Está pasando en más sitios además de Corea y España?

—Aparentemente en todos lados—respondió Phichit— ¿Guang y Leo? Pensé que estaba en Estados Unidos... Oh... Ya—apretó los labios—Tienes alguna idea de- Se cortó—miro la pantalla de su celular, la cual tenía un aviso de falta de señal.

—No quiero preguntar ahora por lo que te dijo—se rasco el puente de la nariz, quería dormir, estaba siendo una urgencia más allá de su estómago vacío.

—Viendo esto, acabo de sacar la conclusión de algo. Si esto está publicado, nos dieron por muertos, tu abuelo pensó que habías muerto—Yuuri miro a otro lado, su nariz se tornaba lentamente roja—No quería abandonarte, creyó que te había perdido.

— _Kak eto poshlo_ —murmuró levantándose, subiéndose a la parte de arriba de la litera, tapándose con una almohada en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó mirando a Viktor, no entendía ruso en lo más mínimo.

—Que se ha ido—suspiro—Algo debemos hacer más que quedarnos aquí a esperar...

—Tal vez volver la pista, si nos iban a buscar y se retrasaron puede que vayan de todas maneras—Phichit apago el celular, conectándolo al cargador que había cercano.

— ¿Y hacer que? Ese lugar tenía a cientos y aprecio mis intestinos—dijo Otabek con evidente mal humor.

—Son fuertes, uno se me lanzó encima y no pude quitármelo, si Yuuri no lo atacaba me hubiese matado—se cruzó de brazos— ¿Algún punto débil? Realmente no tengo cabeza para esto—se rasco un poco la frente, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Dormir un poco es mejor por ahora... Así estaremos un poco mejor mañana—sugirió Phichit un tanto dudoso.

—Como sea—susurro, se quitó el abrigo, estaba lleno de sangre y un poco mal oliente. Otabek subió a la litera ,sin ninguna clase de queja por quien estaba ahí acostado, era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Acercándose a Yuuri, quitándose los zapatos y quitando solo en pantalones pues, el resto de su ropa estaba sucia, se sentó al lado del japonés.

En contrario a muchas ocasiones, Yuuri se arrimó hasta el, recostando la espalda en el pecho del ruso que lo rodeo con sus brazos al instante. Podía sentir el ritmo lento del corazón de Yuuri, casi tan pausado que daba miedo, los ligeros temblores no tardaron en llegar, junto las pequeñas gotas saladas. Dio un beso en la cabeza del otro, una especie de intento a decirle que todo estaría bien, con una seguridad que siendo honestos, no tenía.

 _yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa tsukihi ga jama o suru  
mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute "sugi" bakari oikaketa_

 _nagusame kara kikkake o kureta kimi to urameshiku kowagari na boku  
sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hoho o kattou ga koboreochiru_

— ¿Yuuri? —lo miro extrañado, una que otra vez lo oído tararear, no era algo tan extraño pero que lo hiciese ahora si. Yuuri solo cerró los ojos apretando los labios, la manera en que entono sonó culpable, deprimida a pesar de que nadie además de él comprendió.

—No pude... ayudar a Minako ni a Mari-Nee... ellas—lo abrazó con más fuerza, lo había visto venir, era inevitable.

—No podías hacer nada... Nadie podía hacerlo, echarte la culpa por algo así es absurdo.

— ¿Cómo dices que no es culpa mia? Yo sujetaba su mano y...

—No recuerdes eso... No pienses en nada de lo que ha pasado y duerme—corto, él también lo había visto, era imposible no sentirse afectado también, Minako también fue importante para él, una amiga que, aunque no estuvo mucho tiempo con ella, pudo sentirse muy cómodo con su compañía. Pensar que ahora estaba muerta de manera deplorable... Quería alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza—Por favor... No llores—pidió sintiendo el ligero gimoteo. Lo giró para pegar ambas frentes, viendo los ojos acuosos de Yuuri.

Dormir no era precisamente lo que hacían, se habían dejado llevar por el cansancio y agotamiento que sufría su cuerpo y mente, descansando de forma incomoda, nada satisfactoria y uno de ellos con pesadillas horribles. Como si no bastara con la noche horrible de todo largándose al diablo en un chasquido de dedos, la madrugada fue igual de horrible y mortificante.

—Viktor... Viktor...¡Viktor!

— ¿¡Eh!? Que- ¿qué? —miro a todos lados adormilado, sentándose en la cama, notando que se encontraba solo en esta— ¿Yuuri? —miro a todos lados buscándolo.

—Hay un pequeño problema—dijo Phichit apurándolo a levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó con cansancio. Al caminar hasta el frente de la caravana se fijó que Yuuri estaba sentado de copiloto. No darse cuenta del problema era casi titánico. Frente a la caravana, casi como si no tuvieran fin, tenían a muchas de esas personas de piel gris, con manos y bocas llenas de sangre, golpeando el vidrio. —Pero que...

—Llevan así una hora y el vidrio de atrás ya está quebrándose, si siguen golpeando van a entrar aquí—explicó Otabek ofuscado y un poco nervioso a juzgar por cómo golpeaba el suelo con el pie.

— ¿Por qué no hemos arrancado entonces? —bufo sentándose de piloto y encendiendo el motor—Está lleno el tanque por suerte, no veo nada malo.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir, creo que eso es obvio—gruño Yuri. Viktor lo miró de soslayo, uno de los hobbies favoritos del rubio era fingir que nada le pasaba, quizás no debería sorprenderle actuar como siempre, aun cuando se notaba a leguas su dolor.

— ¿A dónde iremos entonces? —preguntó Yuuri en tono suave y bajo, casi susurrando o diciendo para sí mismo, con miedo de la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir.

—A la Pista, con suerte habrá llegado alguien hasta allá que sepa que ocurre. Es la única opción que tenemos.

—Luego podríamos ir al hotel... ya saben... dónde está mi moto—resaltó el kazajo. Viktor encendió el motor y dando un pequeño acelerón quito a todos los que interrumpen su paso, aunque el pisarlos con las llantas causó un parón. Yuuri se pegó en la frente contra la guantera.

—Ay...—se quejó con las manos en la frente. —Avisa que lo harás al menos—quejumbro.

—Ops—se rio levemente y aceleró de nuevo, agradeciendo que los neumáticos no se hubiese atascado ahí. Dejando atrás el auto de Yakov y el cadáver del abuelo de Yuri tomaron rumbo a la pista.

El panorama en si era desértico, hacía pensar en las típicas películas y series apocalípticas o tratando el fin del mundo, una que otra de esas personas con piel gris estaba en la carretera, sin ningún tipo de cuidado por estar a mitad de la calle o preocupación de ser atropellada. Algunos incendios, en su mayoría por coches destruidos alumbrando vagamente el camino, no tenía idea de que hora podría ser, más pendiente de ver su panorama al igual que quienes iban a modo de pasajeros.

—Es Como si hubiese pasado un terremoto... nada se parece a como lo vimos en la mañana—comentó Yuuri mirando por la ventana.

—Parece más una zona de guerra que un simple terremoto—murmuro el rubio viendo que habían barricadas, casquillos de bala en el suelo y sangre por todos lados.

—Esto es muy visible ¿Por qué no nos enteramos de esto?

—Tal vez porque iban a competir y no debían tener nada más en mente, no sé, quizás sea una opción—bufo Viktor con sarcasmo. A pesar de no ir tan a prisa, llegaron relativamente pronto a su destino, el lugar desértico daba de por si un mal presentimiento—Quizás no esté tan loco como anoche ahí dentro, pero... Hay que llevar algo con lo cual defendernos al menos—dijo al levantarse del asiento.

— ¿Defendernos? ¿Pretendes que los matemos o algo así? —preguntó Phichit espantado.

—E-es un poco exagerado—dijo Yuuri un tanto incómodo por el comentario.

—Si no recuerdo mal... Se quedaban quietos cuando sufrían daño—tomó la escopeta, esa que había usado el abuelo de Yuri para suicidarse, examinando que tuviera balas—Disparamos a una pierna si aparecen y problema resuelto.

— ¿Sabes disparar? —preguntó Yuri tras Otabek, odiaría esa cosa por el resto de sus días.

—Es solo jalar el gatillo si lo tengo en frente ¿Qué más ciencia va a tener? —No podía ser tan difícil, al menos en lo que a su opinión respecta, no tenía ni la más puta idea de armas, de ningún tipo, su familia jamás había sido violenta en lo más mínima, muy firme sí, pero jamás violenta.

—No es tan fácil, esa cosa puede destruir un cráneo como si fuera una sandía—todos fijaron su vista en el kazajo—Practique tiro cuando era más pequeño, no fue la gran cosa, mi padre era de la policía y quería que como mínimo supiera usar una pistola.

—Grandes enseñanzas para la infancia—bromeo Phichit.

—Como sea... Veremos si hay alguien dentro, si no es así nos vamos ¿Esta bien? —asintieron—Yuuri, si quieres-

—Si se queda aquí dentro y lo rodean será peor, no sabe conducir—corto Otabek—Es mejor estar los 5 juntos ¿No?

—Está bien... Solo intenta no usar esa cosa, por favor—pidió, sabiendo que no dependía de él si debían usarla o no, pero que Viktor asintiera dio un poco más de seguridad a su asustado ser.

El silencio predominaba en todos lados, apenas se escuchaba el suave sonido de la brisa, luces de la calle encendidas al igual que las luces del edificio. Forzar la entrada bloqueada -de manera misteriosa a decir verdad- costó un poco, aun cuando los 5 empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez dentro el panorama era horrible.

—Intenta no... mirar mucho—sugirió Viktor tragando grueso, jamás creyó que vería un cadáver mutilado de tal forma en la vida real, cada intestino afuera. Yuuri iba atrás de él, pegado cuanto pudiese y sin separar la vista del abrigo marrón, que tenía sangre también ya que hablamos de eso.

—Tan solo los... mataron y se fueron...—murmuró Yuri fijándose que, dentro de lo que cabe, estaban bastante completos, más de lo que se podía esperar.

— ¿En dónde están? No creo que se pudieran ir—Phichit iba temblando de pies a cabeza, pegado a Viktor también.

—mejor no los llames... así está bien—Otabek iba con su expresión impasible de siempre, disimulando los escalofríos que llenaban su cuerpo.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, manchados de sangre por todos lados, pero vacíos, la mayoría de las habitaciones a las que entraban también. Yuuri abrió el vestidor, donde se supone que debían haber entrado según la encargada. Un sonido resaltó, entró algo temeroso, más que un gruñido como había escuchado del hombre que mordió a Marie, parecía un... ¿Sollozo?

— ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó alto y tartamudeante, un leve traqueteo hizo que se fijara en un closet enorme de metal que había ahí. —Espera un poco—aviso, tomó un fierro del suelo, poniéndolo entre la cadena y comenzando a jalar para forzar el candado.

— ¿Qué encontraste Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor acercándose, en la otra habitación no había nada y estando separado por el lugar para examinar, entró en ligera preocupación por que Yuuri no volvía.

—Hay alguien... dentro—hablo con los ojos cerrados y expresión compungida por hacer tanta fuerza. Finalmente, el candado se rompió—Listo. —Quito la cadena y abrió aquel closet, su expresión sorpresiva casi hablo por sí solo—Mila...

Dentro estaba la pelirroja, con la cara hinchada, pálida y ojerosa a más no poder. Al notarse libre abrazo al japonés con todas sus fuerzas, estando también un poco débil. Viktor se acercó mirando impresionada a la chica que al verlo lo abrazo igual.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? Pensé que te había pasado algo como—no sabía cómo dejar caer el comentario, abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas, Mila no paraba de llorar, hipando y a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

—Sa-Sala me metió ahí... Di-dijo que volvería cu-cuando encontrara a Micky y Yuri pe-pero jamás volvió—sollozo. — ¿Q-qué está pasando? No en-entiendo nada

—Calmate un poco primero—sugirió Viktor—Tampoco tengo la más remota idea de que ocurre aquí, solo que-

— ¡Yuri! —al ver al rubio se lanzó sobre este, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El corazón del ruso latía más rápido que nunca, en su vida pensó que se alegraría con tantas fuerzas de ver a Mila. Devolvió el abrazo, con cierta tranquilidad de que al menos una parte más de su mundo se había salvado.

— ¿Sala te dejo ahí dentro? Porque hizo algo así—preguntó Yuuri jalando las mangas de su chaqueta, todos aún tenían debajo de sus ropas los trajes de patinaje, no tuvieron tiempo de cambiarse y realmente no pensaron en eso.

—Y-yo tampoco lo entiendo... Yo quería acompañarla ¿La han visto? —se negaba a pensar que la italiana la dejo ahí encerrada y se fue, no podía ser así.

—No encontré a Sala pero si a alguien más—Phichit llegó con expresión de evidente incomodidad por tener que dar una mala noticia. Siguieron al tailandés hasta el baño, en el suelo se fijaron en cierto cadáver.

— ¿No es ese el acompañante de Chris? —resaltó Otabek frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, no tenía ni idea de que era para el Suizo, tan solo los había visto juntos. Phichit abrió la puerta del último cubículo.

—Se... corto—Mila se llevó las manos a la boca, alejándose un poco para no seguir viendo, Yuuri no se asomó siquiera, con saber que era Chris bastaba para comprender que sus conocidos habían abandonado este mundo.

—Porque hacer algo como esto...—murmura Viktor viendo con dolor al suizo, lo conocía desde que este era más joven ¿Por qué llegar a algo así? ¿Qué había pasado para que alguien como Christopher Giacometti se sintiera orillado a suicidarse? Tomo la cuchilla del suelo, su labio temblando levemente.

La sobrecarga de emociones estaba a punto de vencerlo, no quería llorar, verse más débil de lo que ya de por si debía lucir, era el mayor de todos, quién más había vivido, la pareja de Yuuri que como fortaleza no podía contarse la fuerza emocional ¿Cómo permitirse ver derrotado? Un gruñido lo hizo detener sus cavilaciones, mirando al frente ¿Chris se estaba moviendo?

— ¿Chris? —se inclinó un poco, siguió moviéndose, alzando la cara. Viktor se apartó de golpe al notar la piel gris, cerrando de portazo el cubículo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Yuri extrañado por esto, el fuerte golpe dentro lo asusto— ¿Esta... moviéndose? Pero si-

—No me preguntes como, solo lo está haciendo—otro fuerte choque contra la puerta los hizo apartarse—Ha-hay que irnos de este lugar—tartamudeo tomando la escopeta de donde la había puesto.

—Tenemos que buscar a Sala—Mila no se iría de ese lugar hasta encontrarla, con plena seguridad de que la italiana no pudo haberla dejado ahí, algo debió haber paso, quizás ella también estaba imposibilitada a salir.

—Tal vez alguien más este por aquí. Michelle, Emil, Jean, Isabella, sus padres... Alguien—Viktor ladeo la cabeza, muy levemente. Comprendía que era lo que Yuuri pretendía con eso, _quería creer que no todo su mundo se había desmoronado,_ que aún quedaba algo más que este grupo tan pequeño y desecho.

—Si hasta Chris es uno de esos bichos no me quiero ni imaginar lo demás, si no los encontramos rápido nos vamos—advirtió con el ceño levemente fruncido, quería irse de ese lugar tan rápido como fuera posible, un mal presentimiento estaba muy presente en todo momento.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos más cercanos a la pista, en la que Yuuri había causado el pequeño incidente que fungio como el inicio de todo. A simple vista solo había más de lo mismo, algunos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, sangre, lámparas titilantes por estar caídas y con agujeros que eran de disparos aparentemente.

—Mila—llamo Otabek, la pelirroja volteo a verlo, usando la chaqueta de Yuuri pues su traje era muy escotado. —Creo que... no es buena idea que pases por aquí—sonrió nervioso, torcido y un poco tenso, la chica frunció el entrecejo.

—Que pasa ahí—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tan solo digo que no es buena idea, muchos cuerpos tirados, sangre... nada importante. —intentó detenerla, pero la rusa lo paso de largo—Mila es enserio, no quieres ver e-

— ¡SALA! —grito al distinguir a la italiana.

— ¿Esta aquí? —Yuuri se asomó, antes de acercarse Otabek lo tomo del brazo—Que...

—No es... una buena idea...

—Sa... la... —se dejó caer frente al cuerpo de la italiana. Su estómago abierto, podía ver sus costillas y el fémur derecho, incluso en la zona trasera de su cabeza. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro de nuevo, sollozando a gritos mientras apretaba las manos contra su pecho.

—No sigamos buscando, no vale la pena—Viktor llego, atraído por los gritos de la pelirroja. Yuuri apretó los labios —Si no han dado señales de vida es porque ya no... están.

—Mila estaba y no lo sabíamos. Aun puede haber alguien, quizás en la pista. —dijo en un intento de convencerlo.

— ¿Debo siquiera mencionar el caos que había ayer ahí? No ganaremos nada buscando ahí. Hay que irnos, intentar llegar al hotel a rogar que algún teléfono fijo funcione y pedir ayu-

—ALÉJATE DE ELLA—exclamó Otabek de repente. Mila se arrimó a la pared, Sala se movía, estaba avanzado hasta ella a pesar de estar claramente muerta. El kazajo llego lo suficientemente pronto para dar una patada a la italiana y alejarla de Mila antes de que siquiera la tocara.

— ¿Ella también? —Viktor se notaba confuso ¿Porque sus amigos también estaban en ese estado? Otabek tomo la mano de Mila para levantarla y ponerla tras de sí.

—E-ella no es Sala... ella no intentaría hacerme daño—sollozo mirando como el cuerpo sangrante se levantaba del suelo, caminando a pasos torpes, lentos y cortos hacia ellos.

—Esto no tiene sentido—balbuceo Yuuri, su estómago de por si vacío, se sentía revuelto. Yuri y Phichit llegaron corriendo.

—Hay más de esos por donde entramos, no entiendo de donde salieron pero ya- ¿Es Sala? —Phichit perdió la concentración al verla.

—Ya no podemos salir por allí—terminó de decir Yuri a Viktor, se mordió el labio.

—Hay otra salida pasando por la pista—dijo Yuuri dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, al igual que los demás, no solo estaba Sala ahí, sino también Mickey y Emil, en estado deplorable y desagradable.

—Vamos entonces —sin tomarse más tiempo y con apuro, corrieron hasta la pista, estaba en completo y absoluto silencio con cadáveres tirados en todos lados. Yuri se detuvo al notar un cadáver en especial —Y yo que pensé que me alegraría de esto... —Ver a Jean muerto, en la peor imagen que había visto hasta ahora, llegaba a sentirse muy pútrida persona por haber deseado la muerte al canadiense aun si era jugando.

—Este lugar huele horrible—Mila iba tapándose la nariz.

—Se están pudriendo—murmuró Viktor viendo e cadáver de Yakov, puso el sombrero sobre su rostro. —La salida está por- ¿Yuuri? —lo busco la mirada, notándolo efectivamente frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo, conduciendo a la otra salida.

Se acercaron al japonés, que veía con ojos carentes de brillo el cuerpo que estaba ahí tirado, con un brazo estirado hacia la puerta. Agachándose tomo algo del suelo, viéndolo en su mano temblorosa, el anillo dorado que había comprado ¿Tan fuerte había sido el agarre que hasta pudo quitar el anillo? No se había fijado que no lo tenía hasta ahora.

—Lo siento... —moqueo apretando un puño y los labios.

—Ha-hay un pequeño problema—dijo Phichit.

— ¿Uno más? —quejumbro Viktor, ya la vida misma se había vuelto un problema.

—Se están... levantando—Otabek tomó la mano de Mila y la de Yuri para jalarlos, dejaron de ver como idiotas como los aparentemente muertos se levantaban. Viktor tomo a Yuuri de la muñeca, dando inicio a esa escena ligeramente repetida, tan solo que esta vez el paso a la salida está algo bloqueado.

—Muy bien, no debe ser tan difícil—pensó alzando la escopeta y apuntando a la pierna, en el suelo iba a ser más fácil de evitar que estando de pie y posibilitado a correr. Demás está decir que el tiro salió horrible, en lugar de dar en la pierna, dio en el estómago—MIÉRDA—chilló dando un par de pasos atrás.

— ¿¡Como coño es posible que siga en pie si se le está saliendo el estómago!? —Yuri veía incrédulo, ese tipo estaba aún caminando hacia ellos, con la cara hecha jirones y sangre escurriendo de esta.

—Apuntale a la cabeza y va a dar al pecho—indicó Otabek frustrado.

—Ya voy —respondió en el mismo tono. Aunque sí dio en el blanco el hombre parecía inmune, Viktor evitó el mordisco poniendo el cañón de la escopeta en medio.

—Vienen por detrás —contorreo Phichit a modo de aviso a que debían apurarse.

—DOS malditos tiros y no se muere ¿¡Que se supone que haga!? —increpó Viktor chocando contra la pared por la fuerza que ejercía el otro. Al ver el camino teóricamente libre Otabek, Yuri y Mila salieron, seguidos al poco tiempo por Phichit. —Mierda... —se quejó empezando a ceder, teniendo la frente del otro casi pegada a la suya.

Agradeciendo esa pequeña distancia que tenían, pudo apreciar algo saliendo de la frente, manchando su cara de sangre pútrida. La fuerza desapareció, echó a un lado el cadáver, mirando que tenía un fierro clavado en la cabeza. Yuuri estaba ahí respirando por la boca, intentando decir algo para excusar lo que hizo. Viktor no quiso tomarse más tiempo en eso y tomando su mano salió arrastrándolo fuera, al salir se fijó que fuera de la caravana, Otabek clavaba un hacha en la cara de una mujer, sacándola una vez cayó inerte al suelo.

— ¿Porque no han entrado? —pregunto alterado por verlos como unos idiotas enfrentándose a esa gente.

—Tal vez porque tú tienes la llave—rebatió Otabek en jadeos cansados, atravesar un cráneo humano no era precisamente fácil.

— ¡Las tiene Phichit!

—Uy cierto —sonrió penoso, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Apurados a más no poder se subieron, Viktor aceleró apenas cerraron la puerta. — ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Respira por la nariz no por la boca—Yuuri iba a terminar desmayándose otra vez.

—Su cabeza la atravesé, con un fierro... L-lo mate —desde el principio se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, echándose el cabello para atrás. —Ma-Mate a un hombre.

—El segundo si contamos al de la pista cerdo así que deja el puto fastidio.

—No hables así. —Regaño desde donde estaba—Y si hacemos este tipo de cuentas, serian tres, partió la cabeza de uno con la cuchilla del patín—y aunque Otabek y Mila lo sostuvieron se desmayó de nuevo—Eh...

—Solo conduce Nikiforov... solo conduce—resoplo Otabek, mira que el más sensible del grupo fuera quién ya había matado a tres personas resultaba irónico.

* * *

 **Que estres~**

 **Mila es mi Waifu, e de admitirlo y aunque odio a Jean entenderan porque lo mate mas adelante, esta vez no fue por rencar y espero que me crean XD El salseo mas potente viene pronto y espero que me cuenten que piensan de Yuuri el asesino accidental XD**

 **Mi pan de cada dia como escritora... son las Fantasmonas :v si leen den al menos una señal de vida en muestra de aprecio a la cabrona sin oficio que esta dandoles horas de vida esperando su amor :'v plz...**

 **Okno, pero ya enserio, espero que me digan su opinion con respecto al capitulo, dudas, criticas, etc 3**

 **bye -3-**


	3. Practicing the Trauma

**Malu:** Pronto se harán sexys maquinas de matar :y okno XD Yuuri tendra mas un corazon de agujero negro, pronto entenderás si e sigue gustando el fic :3 Buscare tiempo y la novela a ver si la leo :u  
 **Hirano:** Jajajaja que bueno que te llegara a la patata, lo primordial en sucesos como esos es que se sienta so... estoy feliz :3 tambn de q te guste.  
 **D.P.I.Y.O.N:** Yo me imagino mas a Yuuri como un Ada Wong xD Beka es el oso Bv a él nadie lo va a superar en el tamaño de cojones.  
 **Darkela:** Gracias por comentar a pesar d elas trabas emocionales causadas XD sorry :'3

 **Gracias a: Pelu-Chan16, Aroa, meikojoker, Serena Azul, ashlyrojasmendez81, justshuls, lia katsuky, Miles99 y Arlax por hacerse followers :3 espero que en algun momento den su opinion con respecto a algun capitulo o el fic en general.**

* * *

 _No puedo prometerte que solucionaré todos tus problemas, pero si que estaré ahí para enfrentarlos contigo_

 **Practicing the trauma**

—Muy bien... Hagamos recuento—todos sentados como podían en las camas que había en la caravana, la única individual y la litera. Phichit echaba aire a Yuuri con un cuaderno mientras Viktor acariciaba muy suavemente su espalda—Jean, Michelle, Emil, Sala...—Mila bajo la mirada— Yakov, Lilia, Celestino, Marie, Minako, Georgi... ¿Alguien más? —la pregunta fue entre sarcástica y temerosa.

—Seung dijo que Guang y Leo también—informó el tailandés en un suspiro.

—Supongamos que de nuestros conocidos solo estamos nosotros—Apretó el puente de su nariz, vamos que no podía con esto. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se levantan cuando se supone que están muertos y hasta gente que nosotros conocíamos están de esa misma manera.

—Puede ser una enfermedad y no estamos enterados—suspiro Otabek, ninguno tenía una idea clara de que pensar con todo esto, es sencillamente extraño además de muy fantasioso, la imagen de ese hombre recibiendo dos tiros de escopeta como si nada y Sala levantándose a pesar de estar _muerta_ se mantenía en su mente. —Algo que esté volviendo loca a la gente.

—Más que una enfermedad parece un juego de Resident Evil—dijo Yuuri con ligeros espasmos en su cuerpo, ese juego había arruinado sus noches durante mucho tiempo en su infancia, el panorama, ahora que lo mencionaba, resultaba muy similar—Muertos levantándose del suelo aun cuando disparas...

— ¿Enserio vamos a pensar que esto es una epidemia Zombie o algo así? —bufo Yuri.

— ¿Qué otra nos queda de todas maneras? Dudo que sea tan fuera de la realidad, sin embargo, algo a nivel de enfermedad debe estar ocurriendo, tal vez un virus. —intentaba razonar el peli plata, sin muchas ganas de considerarlo realmente.

—Es absurdo digas como lo digas... Que gente se esté devorando para luego volver como uno más...—susurro Mila, apretando sus manos sudorosas.

—Si es así ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Quedarnos aquí esperando como idiotas a que nos coman? O lo que sea—interrogó con evidente molestia, estar en una especie de limbo y saber que estaría en peligro el resto de su vida no era precisamente bonito.

—Como mínimo hay que intentar buscar más gente, si habían evacuaciones es porque deben haber hecho campamentos o ciertos campos donde hayan guardias—teorizaba el peli plata, Yuri negó suavemente con la cabeza ante la idea—Aún debe quedar _algo_ allá afuera.

—Podríamos ir por Seung—sugirió Phichit sonriente.

—Oh no, eso no ¿Piensas que iremos a Corea en un coche? Además, si el mundo está ido a la mierda no hay gasolina ¿Ir a pie hasta Corea? Que venga el solo si tanto lo quieres—gruño Yuri de brazos cruzados.

—Que mal humor...—hizo un puchero.

—No sé si mis padres están bien, las aguas termales son grandes y puede que estén ahí esperando—Yuuri se veía pensativo, hasta ahora no había considerado este detalle, podía ser que sus padres estuvieran bien, Minami igual, tomando en cuenta de que se había quedado casi a vivir en Yu-Topia.

—Makkachin está ahí también—era teóricamente lo único que le quedaba además de Yuuri, si podía ir por él lo haría.

—Estamos hablando de ir a Japón y Corea como si tuviéramos la oportunidad de tomar un avión ¿se dan cuenta de que imposible?

—Entonces qué pretendes que hagamos—frunció el entrecejo al rubio—Ya que tanto te quejas dinos qué hacer si alguna idea tienes.

—Deberíamos calmarnos un poco—aconsejo Phichit notando lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente, más de lo que ya estaba de por sí.

—Ni siquiera tenemos alguna opción más que hacer eso, ir a Corea, intentar llegar a Japón y rezar porque a quienes buscamos estén vivos para cuando lleguemos—resumió Mila apretando los puños.

—Todo está ido a la mierda, supongo que sería más fácil estar en movimiento que quedarnos en un solo sitio—opino Otabek en un suspiro, rascándose la nuca.

—De camino quizás entendamos que pasa y si se puede revertir... Tal vez—murmuró Yuuri jugueteando con la tela del traje, no estabas demasiado pendiente de la conversación en realidad.

—Como sea...—bufo Yuri, el plan no era el mejor del mundo, pero si así lograban al menos salvarse el cuello no quedaba otra. Viktor suspiro y se asomó a la ventana, estacionados frente al hotel y con varias de esas cosas por ahí rondando muy lentamente.

—Bien... Ahora hay que pensar en cómo llegar al hotel sin que se amontonen, si quitarse a uno de encima es difícil, tener a una montaña es aún peor—Estaban relativamente lejos de la entrada, el no tener idea de que eran exactamente o cómo funcionaban es un verdadero problema— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Podemos ir corriendo, son lentos... Muy lentos—resaltó Otabek—Si vamos lo suficientemente rápido, sin distraernos podremos entrar.

—Hubiese sido mejor intentar atropellar a la gran mayoría para quitarlos del camino, si no se mueren de un tiro eso tampoco lo hará—Yuri estaba reacio a ver por la ventana, si podía evitarse el disgusto de verlos lo tomaría sin dudar.

—Puede haber muchos dentro...—añadió Yuuri— ¿Cómo haremos?

—Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a... ¿Quién tiene la habitación más cercana? —preguntó.

—La mía está en el piso 14—dijo Mila

—Piso 18—dijo Otabek.

—Piso 9—Dijeron Phichit y Yuri al unísono.

—La nuestra es la más baja, piso 4—dijo Yuuri mirándolo—Creo que las llaves están en tu abrigo.

—Si es que no se cayeron—bufo empezando a tantear, para su alivio si se encontraban ahí—Iremos ahí y-

— ¡DEBEMOS IR A LA MÍA! —exclamó Phichit de repente.

— ¿Por qué? —se había asustado por el repentino grito.

— ¡TENGO SOLO 60% DE BATERÍA! MI CARGADOR...—lloriqueo, Viktor sin tacto alguno le dio un golpe en la cabeza, momentos de seriedad rotos por Phichit y su celular, mira que le mundo podría acabarse y el tailandés preocuparse más por su celular, las fotos y aplicaciones que por su propia vida.

—No parece haber electricidad ahora que lo mencionas—Mila se estaba asomando por la ventana, notando que había mucha penumbra—Quizás solo sea que- ¡HII! —se apartó de golpe de la ventana.

— ¿Ahora qué? —iba a terminar muerto de estrés en pleno fin del mundo. Mila señaló la ventana temblorosa— ¿Por qué ahora se están aglomerando alrededor?

—La importante búsqueda de Phichit por su cargador debió llamar la atención—la cara de Otabek daba miedo por la sonrisa tan extraña que tenía, una especie de retención de ira y sarcasmo, es escalofriante. Phichit se encogió alzando las manos.

—Bien, no queda de otra. Corran como si tuvieran un cohete en el culo y no se detengan—se jaló un poco los guantes, tenía las manos tan sudadas que era mejor así. Otabek tomó la escopeta— ¿Usaras esa cosa?

—Yo si se usarla—se mofó y Viktor hizo una especie de puchero. Tomó la mano de Yuuri y al abrir la puerta comenzó a correr siendo perfectamente seguido por todos los demás, Yuuri tan solo lo veía a él, no quería voltear a ver a ninguno de los que emitían esos gruñidos de animal rabioso, _temía verlos_ , quedarse paralizado.

Una vez dentro del hotel tanto Yuuri como Viktor cerraron la puerta, Mila junto a Yuuri comenzaron a buscar cosas que amontonar frente a esta a la vez que Phichit y Otabek junto a la pareja la mantenían cerrada, de alguna manera llamaron mucho la atención, resultaba bastante misterioso el cómo lo hicieron si ni un sonido emitieron al correr, más que los típicos jadeos por el cansancio.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lograron poner estantes y estatuas decorativas frente a la elegante puerta, así como un pedazo de madera impidiendo que se abriera. Yuuri se derritió hasta el suelo, demasiada adrenalina para su ser. Volteó en dirección a la recepción, escuchaba el mismo gruñido pero más cerca que los demás.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Viktor secándose el sudor de la frente. Yuuri se levantó caminando lentamente hasta allá—Yuuri...

—Escuchó un... gruñido—murmuró y al estar ahí se fue para atrás, empujando con un peso extra. La recepcionista en estado pútrido intentaba morderlo— ¡AYÚDAME! —grito comenzando a llorar, dando patadas para quitársela. Otabek apunto y disparo, casi reventándole la cabeza en su plenitud, el resto del cuerpo cayó sobre el japonés.

— ¿Estas bien? —Viktor apartó el cuerpo del cadáver, toda la cara de Yuuri estaba llena de sangre, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y los lentes aun lado con algunas manchas. Chasqueo los dedos frente a él—Yuuri, ¿Estas bien? —insistió debido a la nula respuesta. Tomó los lentes y se los puso.

—Es obvio que no está bien—resaltó Yuri—A ver cerdo, mírame—tomo su cara—Respira hondo... Muy hondo y hazte la idea de que no pasó nada ¿Puedes hacerlo? Imagina que no pasó nada, que esto es común y del día a día, no te afecta en lo más mínimo.

—Ese tipo de cosas no funcionan—Phichit rodó los ojos. De las maletas amontonadas frente a la puerta sacó una camisa cualquiera, debió ser de una niña por el estampado. Con esto en mano caminó hasta Yuuri, acunclillandose y limpiando la sangre de su rostro—Debes calmarte... Grita si quieres hacerlo, llora... Lo que te haga sentir mejor

— ¿Cómo sabe él de esto? —preguntó bajito a Mila y ella se encogió de hombros sin saber tampoco.

—Gru-gruñidos...—seguía con la cara de espanto plasmada, mirando en otra dirección, Otabek apuntó en dirección a donde Yuuri miraba, ciertamente habían de esas cosas ahí, el problema es que no era solo una.

—Levántate, rápido—Yuuri no estabas escuchando, solo los veía con algo que lucía como _miedo, pánico, angustia._ Viktor como pudo lo levantó en brazos, al menos Yuuri no era pesado... No tanto. Los seis corrieron hasta el elevador, prendido por suerte y que gracias a todos los dioses se encontraba en el primer piso, ahora bajando.

—Ya deja de disparar—regañaba Yuri a Otabek que estaba literalmente gastando cada bala que tuviera.

—Estoy viendo cómo deshacernos de ellos—gruñó, nunca estaba de más practicar tiro. Dio en cada punto vital que recordaba, también los no vitales y no pasaba nada hasta dar en la cabeza, el cuerpo cayó al suelo cual peso muerto. Dio a otros dos más, pues solo tenía dos balas más y estos también cayeron al suelo—A la cabeza entonces.

—Deja eso y entra—de un brusco jalón entró al elevador, las puertas se cerraron antes de que siquiera se acercaran a este. Mila se apoyó en Phichit bufando—Estoy cansada...

— ¿Feliz de practicar tiro al blanco? —preguntó Yuri mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, —estaban llegando más y tu aun disparando.

—Quería probar algo...—se encogió suavemente de hombros— ¿Te preocupó? —Yuri miro a otro lado, cruzado de brazos y visiblemente enfadado. —Umm... Hay cierto problema.

— ¿Cuál de tantos? Es enserio lo de que estoy harto de escuchar esa frase—sopló un mechón de su fleco, Yuuri parecía un poco más calmado, pero no podía estar muy seguro de esto.

—En primera me gaste las balas, casi a lo tonto si lo pienso mucho y puede que esto sea un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

— ¿Alguna razón por la cual decirlo? Aparte de lo obvio

—Solo funciona darles en la cabeza—Viktor parpadeo repetidamente, chasqueo la lengua poco después, aparentemente frustrado— ¿Qué?

—Yuuri lo hizo dos veces. Con la cuchilla del patín logró abrir la cabeza a uno y al otro le clavó un fierro en la cabeza, debí suponer que así funcionaba habiendo visto ya dos veces en el pasado—el elevador se detuvo, el pasillo estaba en absoluto silencio—Al menos hay manera de saber si están o no cerca...

—Yuuri los había escuchado pero yo no ¿Acaso tiene oído de elefante?

—Siempre ha sido así—sonrió Phichit, desde que lo conocía Yuuri era sensible a los sonidos, por algo llevaba audífonos cuando los demás hacían sus rutinas. Una suposición a esto es su vista casi nula sin las gafas.

—Dime por dios que tienes comida ahí dentro—suplico Mila, su estómago exigía comida como nunca en la vida. Viktor abrió la puerta con cierta calma, dejando a Yuuri en su cama. Quitando los lentes mientras los otros se ponían a rebuscar por algo de comer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al notar como respiraba muy lentamente.

—Quiero... vomitar...

—Lo supuse—se rió muy levemente—Quizás un baño sería mejor... ¿Puedes ir tu solo? —Yuuri asintió muy lentamente, tambaleándose un poco al estar de pie, caminando hacia el baño de la habitación. —Oigan, dejen algo, bestias—regaño al notar que estaban devorando casi todo, él también tenía hambre y Yuuri debía estar igual habiendo vomitado tanto.

—Ya llegamos hasta acá ¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Yuri con la boca llena, la ducha comenzó a sonar.

—Si vamos a Corea o a salir de aquí siquiera necesitaremos armas—comentó Otabek al terminar la pequeña dona que había encontrado dentro del refrigerador y sacando la otra que había.

— ¿Matar...gente? —Mila se puso terriblemente pálida ante la idea.

—No va a quedarnos de otra ¿Siquiera son gente aun?

—Es un poco extremo—opino Pichit tirando a la basura la bolsa de frituras que había comido— ¿Qué pasa si tiene solución?

—Tampoco sabemos cómo usar armas al fin y al cabo—murmuró Yuri un tanto incómodo por el tema, el microondas sonó, Viktor había metido un vaso de sopa instantánea, había otro pero prefería esperar a que Yuuri saliera del baño.

—Yo practique tiro de pequeño, los puedo enseñar—aseguraba el kazajo, Mila se movió un poco inquieta en su lugar.

—Mi madre me enseñó a usar arco y flecha ¿Sirve? —preguntó tímidamente. Viktor sopló levemente el humo de la sopa, comiendo una pequeña porcion de los fideos.

— ¿Y ahora porque estas tan callado? —Yuri estaba molestando por todo, más de lo usual, el peli plata trago lo que tenía en la boca.

—Estoy pensando que a este paso Yuuri no va a poder seguir—un silencio bastante pesado se formó—Él es frágil... puede ser fuerte cuando quiere, pero no hay manera en la que pueda pedirle ser fuerte ahora, no cuando ni siquiera yo sé que hacer, esto no es lo mismo a patinar.

—Va a poder hacerlo—afirmaba Phichit frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—Esto no puede ser eterno, habrá algún momento en el que todo termine y-

— ¿Qué pasa si no? A mí me duele tanto como a ustedes todo lo que está pasando y no quiero perder más, menos a él... Tratarlo como un inútil no es lo que debe pasar, sin embargo, que puede hacer él sí de tan solo ver sangre sufre un ataque de pánico, repito... Esto no es como el patinaje, aquí no se puede fingir lo que no se tiene.

—Estamos nosotros, somos 5 personas—Yuri tomó una liga para el cabello de su bolsillo—Ese cerdo va a seguir vivo aun si lo tengo que arrastrar. Todos tenemos miedo, no podemos rendirnos solo por eso.

—No insinuó que se rendirá—se rasco el entrecejo—Tan solo... temo de lo que pueda pasar, ¿Qué pasa si no estamos ahí? Estar pegados como unos siameses es casi imposible y-

—Tengo hambre...—voltearon a ver Yuuri, con el cabello goteando y los lentes ya limpios, vestía con su ropa de práctica, el traje de patinaje ahora tirado en la cama. Viktor metió el otro vaso al microondas.

—Supongo que podemos dormir hoy aquí... Son las 9 de la noche supuestamente—dijo después de ver su reloj de muñeca—Deberían quitarse los trajes de patinaje, un mal movimiento los puede romper y será incómodo.

— ¿Qué se supone que me ponga? —Mila enrojeció un poco, era la única chica entre todos ellos. Yuuri abrió el closet.

—No estoy seguro de que te pueda servir pero es algo ¿no? —ofreció mostrando la ropa, Mila la tomo y se encamino al baño—Tal vez si deberíamos ir a sus habitaciones... a buscar ropa al menos.

—Y mi cargador—acotó Phichit rápidamente.

—Las llaves de mi moto—comentó Otabek en un bufido, bostezando.

—Pensemos en eso mañana, me estoy muriendo de sueño—farfulló Viktor dándole el vaso de sopa instantánea—Come y luego a dormir ¿Sí?

—Está bien...—habló bajo.

 **...**

La habitación se encontraba en absoluta penumbra, así como en sepulcral silencio. Se levantó de la cama lentamente, esquivando a los demás que también dormían ahí, si pegaban ambas camas cabían 4 y en el sofá dormían otra pareja, uno sobre otro, casi roncando en un sueño ligeramente más placentero al que tuvieron el día anterior.

Qué hora era, resultaba un misterio, estaba tan oscuro en el pasillo como dentro de la habitación que hacía pensar que eran las 11 de la noche. Caminaba muy lentamente, _escuchando todo su entorno_ , nada ni nadie interrumpió esa carencia de ruido. Se fijó en una barra de metal en el suelo, parecía ser algún tubo, si no mal recordaba estaban haciendo reparaciones en algunas partes del hotel.

 _Piso 9_

En el pasillo no había nadie, tan desértico como el anterior, daba golpecitos a las paredes con el tubo en la mano, escuchando leves gruñidos detrás de estas. Una vez llegó a la primera puerta intentó abrirla, no funciono, con la mirada noto el carrito de limpieza, con el manojo de llaves ahí colgadas. Una vez tomadas todas las llaves abrió la puerta, entrando y viendo a uno de _ellos_ ahí de pie, esperando algún sonido al parecer.

 _El_ comenzó a moverse en su dirección, sin darle tiempo de acercarse más dio un fuerte y certero golpe en su cabeza, tumbándolo al suelo donde apenas se movió un poco más antes de tener ese tubo atravesando su cabeza. Lo saco y agito un poco para quitar los restos de sangre, inspeccionando la habitación, nada ahí era familiar, por lo que no debía ser la que buscaba. Tomó un bolso grande, sacando lo que tenía dentro y desperdigándolo por el suelo.

Ahora masticando un chicle que tomo de la habitación, el bolso cruzado por su pecho paso a la siguiente a habitación, nadie dentro, rebusco entre los cajones y el closet, tomando la chaqueta con estampado de jaguar, la camisa negra con un tigre, zapatos deportivos y un pantalón cualquiera, una vez guardado en el bolso salió de la habitación, la siguiente tenía a dos... Esta vez uno de un golpe muy fuerte y otro atravesando su ojo hasta que el tubo ya un poco deforme sobresaliera por el otro lado de su cabeza.

Dos habitaciones más y no encontraba lo que buscaba. Cuatro más, nada. La ultima del pasillo, tomó los conjuntos negros y guantes con una decoración de almohadilla, desconecto el cargador y lo guardo junto a unos zapatos, tomando un chocolate que se encontró cerca de la cama.

Piso 14

Dejo el bolso en el suelo, _1, 2, 3... 6_ , en total 6. Observó un cuchillo lleno de sangre en el suelo, lo tomo y teniendo en la zurda el tubo se lanzó sin pensarlo, el primero debido al golpe cayó por la ventana rota, el segundo quedo con el cuchillo en su frente, los otros cuatro debido a su estado tan horroroso no acapararon mucho esfuerzo, a uno incluso pisó su cabeza sin darle importancia.

 _Quinta habitación_ , ropa interior, chaqueta de cuero en diseño femenino, pantalones, camisa de manga corta y zapatos deportivos, dejo el maquillaje tirado al igual que unas llaves y otros objetos que no eran de utilidad, al salir se fijó en un brillante collar dorado, abrió el dije manchándolo de sangre sin querer, una foto de dos chicas besándose, la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Escupió el chicle al salir, tomando el chocolate al entrar al elevador.

 _Piso 18_

El nivel de caos en este piso superaba con creces al anterior, término el chocolate y tiró el empaque por la ventana, no había ninguno por el pasillo, al menos no visible para él o tan siquiera que se pudiese oír. La primera habitación resultó ser la que buscaba por fortuna, el bolso casi lleno ahora llevaba llaves para una moto, lentes de sol, un pantalón jean, zapatos deportivos, chaqueta de cuero. Cerro el bolso y se lo colgó de nuevo, silbando tranquilamente

Un leve tirón en el pie antes de entrar al elevador llamó su atención, _ese_ no tenía más que del torso para arriba, podía ver sus intestinos y las pocas costillas que quedaban, sonrió ampliamente, tirando de él hasta que quedara entre las puertas del ascensor, destruyendo la cabeza sin dificultad.

 _Piso 4_

Era más temprano de lo que pensó, podía ver un poco de luz por las ventanas.

 **...**

Se removió adormilado en la cama, buscando que abrazar. Notando la falta de cierta persona abrió los ojos, el lugar estabas vacío y al tocarlo lo sintió frío. Algo alarmado se apresuró a revisar toda la habitación

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ YUURI!? —grito con el corazón en la garganta, los demás se despertaron por su grito— ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ!? —volvió a preguntar desesperado.

— ¿Como que donde esta? Estaba dormido junto... a ti—se levantó de encima de Otabek, ambos durmiendo en el mismo sofá obviamente traería una posición extraña.

—Yo no sentí que se fuera—bostezo el moreno—No debe estar lejos, quizás solo quería tomar aire.

—En la madrugada y justo en esta situación—Otabek lo miraba dando a entender que era estúpido lo pensarás como lo pensaras.

—Voy a buscarlo, él no puede estar tan lejos—tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, no era muy grande, pero serviría al menos.

— ¿Estas demente?

—Debo ir por él, no lo voy a—unos toquecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención, demasiado seguidos y suaves como para ser de una de esas cosas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente.

—Buenos días—saludó sonriendo, caminando hasta dentro de la habitación bajo la incrédula mirada de todos los demás—Esto pesa demasiado ya, me duelen los hombros—se quejó dejando el bolso en la cama.

—Tu... donde...

—Me comí un chocolate que había en tu mesa de noche, lo siento, me dio hambre—se disculpó—Y no había nada que pudiera usar así-

Viktor tomo su cara, mirándolo entre asustado e impresionado, estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados, incluso en el cabello peinado hacia atrás se podía ver esto, la _falsa_ confianza en sus ojos daba señales de alerta a su mente. Lucía demasiado... _Tranquilo,_ como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada malo.

— ¡MI CARGADOR! —Phichit estaba a punto de besarle los pies a Yuuri por esto.

—Las llaves de moto, perfecto—la sonrisa de Otabek, seguía dando miedo, mucho miedo.

—Yo, voy al baño—Mila tomo lo suyo en una pequeña pelota y se fue corriendo a dicho lugar.

—Mi chaqueta y mi camisa—los ojos de Yuri brillaban cómicamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir todo eso? —preguntó frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

— Solo fui a cada habitación.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue extraña, le recordaba mucho a los gestos que hacía a la hora de patinar _Eros_ , nada que ver con su cerdito generalmente. Phichit los observaba de reojo, encontraba cuanto menos curiosa la forma de actuar del japonés, considerando que cuando se fueron a dormir apenas y pudo quedarse tranquilo para descansar.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora si esta mejor—celebro Mila, nada mejor que tener un sostén deportivo, nadie la vería más que ellos pero igual daba un poco de vergüenza el tener frío.

—Ya que tenemos esto puedo irme en mi moto—Otabek parecía contento por esto, poniéndose la ropa que le pertenecía y dejando el conjunto deportivo.

— Y yo cargar mi celular—Phichit en serio se veía muy alegre por tener un simple cargador, como si estarían en cualquier lugar cargándolo.

—Está bien, está bien... Voy a omitirme el cómo conseguiste esto por ahora... Ya que tenemos todo lo que es nuestro y podemos llevarlo a la caravana, no hay balas, no hay armas y no pienso acercarme tanto para matar a uno solo de ellos—ya bastante acercamiento tuvo con ellos, mientras más lo pudiera evitar mejor para él. Otabek parecía pensativo, en su mayoría se estaban cambiando de ropa.

—Los de seguridad del hotel tenían armas, quizás si vamos a las oficinas las encontremos, con mucha suerte solo serán armas pequeñas y reglamentarias—explicó el kazajo, Viktor hizo un gesto de conformismo, no tenía más opción que esa, una vez todos listos Yuuri seguía con la misma ropa, viendo por el balcón de la habitación mientras silbaba

— ¿No te cambiaras de ropa? —preguntó, Yuuri se miró un momento.

—No, así estoy bien—aseguró con un gesto de mano, era realmente extraño y el mal sabor en la boca permanecía en Viktor. El ruso tomó los lentes de pasta azul de la mesa de noche, antes de sugerirle que se los pusiera unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon—Yo voy~—aviso tomando el fierro con el que había llegado.

Abrió la puerta, está hacia afuera por suerte y apartando lo suficiente a _eso_ , Yuuri tomo de mejor manera el fierro, relamiéndose el labio y dando un golpe tan fuerte que reventó la cabeza sin problema, algunos dientes del hombre salieron de su lugar.

—Eeeh... Fue muy fácil, para ser tan grande esperaba otra cosa—una especie de mohín se formó, volteo a ver los impresionados y anonadados espectadores— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza con esa extraña expresión en el rostro.

* * *

 **Aqui esta lo que querían bestias hambrientas :'v okno. Como ven el porky tiene un tornillito suelto... si no es que toda la cabeza. El fic se ira haciendo cada vez más raro so... Advertidas quedan v:**

 **Quiero avisar de antemano en este momento que este fic ya lo tengo con mas de 12 capítulos listos, asi que no podre hacer cambios y dada mi interpretación del panorama cosas no tan bonitas pasarán. El tema** _shipping_ **es confuso, pero aclaro...** ES VIKTUURI. Todo que pase aparte de eso puede ser o no permanente, así que calma...

 **Más que una historia de parejas es de como ellos van cambiando a nivel de persona en está destrucción de su mundo :3**

bye -3-


	4. Awkward Start

Wuenas wuenas amiguitas mías :y criaturitas sedientas e insaciables :'v

 **Malu:** Jajajaja, te hice armarte toda una teoría para descartar determinados personajes con solo eso xD que cute :3 Realmente había algo mas importante que los sonidos y hasta ahora parece que nadie se percató... Y es que iba _comiendo_ , Yuuri es el tragón del grupo siendo sinceros, así que esa fue la pista mas clara, aunq claro, los sonidos tmbn eran fundamentales. Mas que sorpresa serán ataques cardiacos, que el más tiernos sea el asesino en serie del grupo no es normal :'v pobre de mi bebe. Phichit es clave en el asunto de Iuuri, este cap de hoy tiene muchas respuestas. Gracias por comentar :3 espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. **  
****yurripe takumi:** Todos aman al Eros con sed de sangre(? Okno. Gracias por comentar :3 espero leer un comentario en este capítulo tmbn :*  
 **Blassie:** Yuuri escucha lo que las lectoras desean(? okno XD desde el inicio tenia planeado esto solo que no espere que tanta gente lo deseara :U me impresionas, que lo sepas. Gracias por comentar :33 espero que comentes de nuevo y tener una relacion seria tu y io(?  
 **Darkela:** Soy creyente de no dar un anticipo claro de las parejas, porque pierde un poco de amor la cosa asi que no puedo decirte cual de las dos sera real o si tan siquiera acaban vivos para cuando termine el fic :3 sera una sorpresa~ Espero que a pesar de eso no dejes de leer :33 Cuidare del cerdito :v me preocupan mas los demas xDD Gracias por comentar bb *corazon* **  
Serena Azul:** Holo~ Tranquila, q comentaras ahorita es lindo :'v te hamo. Todos tienen su lugar, Otabek el que gasta balas, Mila la amante solitaria y Phichit el payaso :u okno, el tambien tendra sus momentos, no es únicamente el alivio cómico del fic XD pero su celular... es demasiado tentador hacer gracietas con él. Yuuri es gordito pero peligroso bb, tendrán que acostumbrarse a eso(?. Espero que vuelvas a comentar :'3 fue lindo leerte.

Tambn muchas gracias a los fantasmones por leer :3 si se animan a dejar un comentario con gusto lo respondo, si no lo hago es porque no tuve tiempo de editarlo antes [ **cosas dificil con mis vacaciones indefinidas :v** ]. Ojala este capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior :3

* * *

 _A veces las criaturas más tiernas son obligadas a convertirse en verdaderos **monstruos** para salvar a sus seres queridos_

 **Awkward Start**

— ¿Po-por qué me están viendo así? —preguntó incómodo a más no poder.

Se encontraban dentro del elevador, bajando hasta PB para localizar la oficina de Seguridad. Después de aquel pequeño y raro espectáculo de parte del japonés no habían dejado de verlo como si fuera un psicópata absoluto que había guardado las apariencias al estilo del mejor actor del mundo, sin embargo, este cambio extraño duró poco, de repente y de golpe el japonés actuaba como siempre, tan tímido y _pasivo_ como cualquier otro día.

—Tengo el cabello raro... ¿Me cayó jugo encima? —ya había pasado unas cuatro veces su mano por su cabello, se sentía viscoso, no podía identificar la sustancia, más allá de la ropa manchada de sangre por motivo desconocido.

—Dudo muchísimo que eso sea jugo—aseguró Yuri, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo a detalle ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada en realidad, solo que ahora se veía como de costumbre, con sus lentes y su fleco en cubriendo su frente.

—Están un poco raros...—dijo incómodo, mirando a Viktor que seguía analizando cada movimiento que hiciera.

— ¿ _Nosotros somos los raros?_ —pensaron sarcásticos. Yuuri metió las manos en sus bolsillos, Otabek llevaba un bolso bastante grande con algunas prendas de ropa de todos en general -además del cargador de Pichit-. Sintió algo extraño en su bolsillo, sacándolo y viéndolo en su mano.

—Esto no es mío—murmuró, abriendo el pequeño dije y al identificarlo Mila lo tomo, con los ojos aguados y la nariz roja.

—No sabía que tú y ella... ya sabes...—Yuri se notaba incómodo por el tema, viendo a la foto de la italiana y la rusa besándose, Mila se limpió con una mano la lágrima que iba cayendo de su ojo, colocándose el colgante y metiéndolo en su camisa para que no se pudiera jalar.

—Casi dos años...—su voz tembló, ahora comprendían un poco mejor porque estaba tan desesperada por buscarla—Di-dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para cuando terminara el Grand Prix... Ahora estaré con la duda por siempre—lamentaba alzando la cabeza y queriendo aguantar las ganas de volver a llorar.

—Sonará un tanto cruel, pero... ¿No es mejor que ya no esté? —miraron a Pichit, se notaba muy incómodo por lo que él mismo acaba de decir—Vivir esto es... horrible y solo van dos días, no sabemos cuándo parará o si lo hará ¿Haber abandonado este mundo no es lo mejor a estar viviendo esta pesadilla?

—Morir nunca ha sido un problema, siempre y cuando sea de manera menos dolorosa—explicó Viktor con delicadeza—Lo difícil es vivir, ahora esa dificultad está un poco más elevada.

El elevador se detuvo en la PB, Yuuri se notó nervioso y diciendo que habían gruñidos afuera. Con el mayor sigilo que podían caminaron hasta atrás de la recepción, ese larguísimo escritorio que los abarcaba a los seis sin problema, con espacio de sobra incluso. Viktor tomó un mapa del hotel, esos que entregaban a los huéspedes al registrarse.

—Está al lado del buffet—señaló, apenas se podía distinguir con la penumbra que permanecía sobre todo el lugar.

—Que está justo al lado de la piscina al otro lado del hotel—habló Yuri entre dientes—Es muy lejos para ir de esta manera.

—Solo los esquivamos y podremos llegar, cuando tengamos al menos una pistola yo me encargo del resto—aseguro Otabek con confianza.

—Y si no, tenemos a Yuuri—Mila lo miro y Yuuri alzó una ceja ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ni de chiste iba a acercarse a uno o siquiera intentar algo para matarlo ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría?

—No pensemos en eso de momento—corto Viktor, la idea de tener a Yuuri como arma secreta no era de su gusto, por mejor que resultara dejar eso en manos de su pareja, esa forma de actuar de antes lo tenía muy tenso. —Muy bien, andando... Sin hacer ruido—indicó él peli plata.

Torearlos, como Yuri había dicho, resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaron, estaban muy dispersos y aunque uno que otro ya los estaba siguiendo, iban tan lento que no los preocupaba del todo. Otabek visualizó la entrada a la oficina de seguridad, apresurando un poco el paso, _error._ Sin darse cuenta golpeó el bolso contra unos fierros en el suelo, causando que se cayeran de modo escandaloso.

— ¡Ya que más queda, corre! —Viktor lo empujo para que se apurara, tomando uno de los fierros más largos y enterrándolo en la frente de uno de _ellos_ , el sonido fue repugnante, Yuuri ahora detrás suyo.

—No se abre—dijo Otabek desesperado tirando y tirando de la puerta. Yuri lo apartó y dio una patada, se escuchó cómo aflojo un poco y de otra terminó de abrirse—Wow...

—Que dios bendiga esas piernas—lloriqueo Pichit siguiendo al kazajo. Otabek entró en la oficina, rebuscando por todos lados y encontrando apenas una pistola muy pequeña de apenas 6 balas, una revolver. — ¿Estas te sirven? —preguntó con una escopeta en una mano y otra pistola 9mm.

—Tengo las balas—informó Yuri en un salto con unas 8 cajas entre los brazos.

— ¡No me enojo si se apuran! —quisquillo Viktor desde afuera, cansado, en el suelo ya habían 7 pero lo que costaba romper su cabeza a golpes era _agotador_ ¿Cómo coño Yuuri lo había hecho tan fácil?

—Yuuri ayúdalo o algo—pidió Mila con desespero, el japonés solo la miraba a ella y a Viktor, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, estaba muy paralizado por el miedo como para hacer lo más mínimo. Siendo el fierro tan largo y Viktor un tanto más torpe golpeó sin querer hacia atrás— ¡Yuuri! —Apartó el cabello para ver mejor el golpe, los lentes en el suelo con uno de los cristales quebrado.

Parpadeo repetidamente, algo aturdido por el golpe, Otabek estaba cargando cada arma para usarla, ni modo que las sacaría sin balas. Un pitido seguía muy presente en sus oídos, su respiración se calmó, comenzando a levantarse, un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente hasta su boca, lo lamió sonriendo, tomando uno de los tantos fierros desperdigados y empezando a jugar con él.

Viktor se espantó cuando de repente, como si fuera una piñata la cabeza de uno fue rota contra la pared, mirando a Yuuri que tenía el fierro ensangrentado en las manos, clavándolo en la cabeza de uno que se encontraba en el suelo. A pesar de que no quería que hiciera eso, no podía darse el lujo de detener su ayuda, esperando a que los otros tres terminaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

— ¡Quita de enmedio! —

Volteo por un segundo, notando a Otabek apuntando con una escopeta, Yuri con una pistola al igual que Pichit, jalando a Yuuri lo hizo agacharse, los tiros comenzaron a resonar, más específicamente los de escopeta.

— ¡MI NARIZ! —chillo Yuri con la mano en la cara.

—Esto es tan extraño...—murmuró Pichit disparando sin ver y asestando a la cabeza por pura suerte. El pasillo quedó limpio metafóricamente hablando.

—Eso fue... intenso...—jadeo Otabek llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Más nunca usare una pistola—advirtió Yuri viendo la sangre que quedó en su mano y su nariz goteando el líquido carmesí, es decir, se la rompió por el golpe que dio la pistola contra él, quizás la uso muy cerca de su cara. Viktor se levantó, Yuuri clavó varias veces el fierro en la cabeza de uno, casi parecía divertido, harto tomo su rostro.

— ¿¡QUE COÑO ES LO QUE TE PASA!? —grito zarandeándolo, Yuuri lo miraba algo sorprendido por esto, de lo fuerte que fue ese movimiento -además de revolverle el cerebro-, su fleco volvió a cubrir su frente.

—Viktor, calmate un poco...—sugirió Mila con los lentes de Yuuri en la mano, el peli plata se los arrancó de las manos, colocándoselos a Yuuri que parpadeo.

—Ahora dime de una puta vez qué es lo que pasa contigo.

—Mis lentes están rotos...—ignorando un poco aquella pregunta se fijó en la grieta en los cristales.

— ¡RESPÓNDEME! —exigió zarandeandolo. Pichit hizo un gesto un poco extraño con la boca, acercándose y separándolos al notar como Yuuri volvía a respirar acelerado, nervioso.

—Calma...

—Hay más gruñidos—aviso mirando a la esquina del pasillo.

—Genial, debimos habernos ido antes de que terminaran de venir—bufo Yuri con unos papelitos en la nariz, cortesía de Mila.

—Podemos salir por la ventana de la oficina, dan a la calle—tomó de nuevo el bolso con sus pertenencias. —Ustedes van a por la caravana y yo por mi moto.

— ¿Planeas ir al estacionamiento solo? ¿Estás loco? —interrogó Yuri mirándolo de mala manera.

—Entonces acompáñame, podemos ir ahí los dos.

—Sí, sí como sea, van juntos par de tortolos—Mila los empujo dentro de la oficina para luego cerrar la puerta, era una verdadera ventaja que estas se abrieran hacia afuera. Viktor rompió de una patada el cristal de la ventana

—Haremos lo mismo... Si es el ruido lo que los atrae vendrán para acá y el camino estará libre—instruyó y asintieron—Y ustedes dos, más les vale que tengan cuidado porque a donde sea que vayan después de muertos temerán más de mí que al puto diablo—Yuri sopló un mechón de cabello, vamos que soportar un regaño de Viktor como si fuera Yakov sería extraño... muy extraño.

Tal como había teorizado Viktor, se conglomeran en la puerta del hotel, el tiroteo debió llamar mucho su atención, sin demora subieron a la caravana, Pichit tiro el bolso una vez dentro, demasiado para sus brazos blandengues. Encendió la caravana, arrancó solo al escuchar y ver la moto con Yuri y Otabek en ella.

—Te rompió los lentes, te hizo sangrar... Menudo golpe—sacó el botiquín que había en uno de los estantes. — ¿Puedes ver bien?

—No estoy tan ciego, pero creo que no—suspiro, ahora que por primera vez en la vida sus lentes se rompían, no tenía manera alguna de reemplazarlos, vamos que era oportuno.

—Recuerdas que paso ¿Verdad? —preguntó Pichit tomando las vendas que Mila colocó en la mesa, la pelirroja lo miró curiosa por la pregunta, Pichit parecía tener un extraño conocimiento en todo el tema de cómo tratar a Yuuri, a saber, por qué.

—Viktor se deshizo de todos _esos_ ¿no? —era una pequeña laguna mental, recordaba el golpe y de ahí en más suponía haberse quedado muy aturdido como para ver qué pasaba, la sangre reciente debía ser por un simple salpicón a causa de las balas. —Luego Otabek con una... pistola.

—Sí, eso pasó—afirmó sonriente, Viktor alzo una ceja, no costo nada escuchar esa conversación, el lugar era un poco pequeño de todas formas. Otabek iba al lado, con los lentes de sol puestos y sin casco, era el fin del mundo prácticamente y que mejor que lucirse un poco.

Una vez fuera de Barcelona siguieron en la carretera por un buen rato, Otabek a pedido de Yuri se había alzado en una rueda un par de veces, tal parecía que el ruso se estaba divirtiendo al menos un poco, quejarse por verlo sin aquella molestia falsa era bueno, también que despejara y alejara un poco el tema de su abuelo. Toco el claxon una vez noto un pequeño problema, Otabek estaciono junto a la caravana.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó arreglándose el cabello con una mano.

—No hay casi gasolina—bufó levantándose del asiento de piloto, Yuuri se quedó dónde estaba, tan solo viendo hacia atrás. —A menos que encontremos una gasolinera a mitad de la nada nos quedaremos varados y de verdad tendremos que ir a pie.

—Llevamos horas de camino ¿Siquiera salimos de Barcelona? —preguntó Mila, Pichit puso su celular en la mesa, con una imagen de mapamundi ahí.

—Si salimos de Barcelona y ahora estamos en... ¿Cómo se lee esto? —arrugó un poco el entrecejo—Gi... Girona, si seguimos llegaremos a Francia.

—No es gran cosa considerando que debemos ir a Corea del Sur—señaló Yuri cruzado de brazos— ¿Cuántos países hay de distancia? Quizás no esté tan enterado, pero sé que son muchos.

—Alemania, Italia, Polonia, Rusia, Kazajistán, Mongolia, China y Corea del norte—Mila paso una adorable línea sobre todo la imagen—Tardaremos una vida completa en llegar hasta allá.

—Debe haber alguna manera más fácil de llegar, quizás algún aeropuerto y tomar un avión—seguir Yuuri uniéndose un poco al gruño—Considerando que, en Francia, alguno este en buen estado podría llevarnos directamente a Corea en unas pocas horas.

— ¿Y cómo lo manejamos? —preguntó Otabek con el ceño levemente fruncido por la molestia, el plan era bueno en el sentido de que tardarían menos, llevarlo a cabo es el verdadero problema.

—Se manejar auto, cualquiera que en el que me metas, pero nunca maneje avión—alzó las manos para desentenderse del tema antes de que lo vieran a él—También manejar barco.

—Si el punto fuera ir a América estaría perfecto—se burló Yuri.

—No hay otra opción más que seguir en tierra... Tal vez si sacamos la gasolina de otros autos podamos seguir con la caravana—sugirió el kazajo.

—O conseguir más autos que sean rápidos, esta cosa tampoco es una maravilla

—Podemos dormir aquí dentro en lugar de la intemperie y es más cómodo que un auto normal ¿Alguna otra queja que hacer? —preguntó Viktor con evidente sarcasmo, a pesar de ser así Otabek alzó la mano con un poco de humor, como si él peli plata fuera un profesor.

—Ninguno de ustedes sabe usar armas... ¿Por qué no aprovechar unos cuantos días de práctica? Antes de que se rompan las narices—Yuri miro a otro lado ofendido.

—No quiero usar pistola—negó Yuuri de inmediato. Otabek rió de forma nasal.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que a ti no te hace falta—Yuuri alzó una ceja ¿Qué quería decir con eso? —Nunca está de más... Puede que en algún momento encontremos más armas.

—Debe haber comisarías o sedes de policías por el camino, si no hay armas ahí estamos jodidos—rascarse el entrecejo se estaba volviendo una costumbre—Podemos ir hoy o quedarnos aquí lo que resta de día, eso de andar por ahí en la noche no es algo que me ilusione.

—Quedémonos mejor—opino Yuuri y los demás solo asintieron.

—Mañana podría ir a buscar gasolina sacándola de otros autos en la moto, llenar mi tanque y traer para llenar este, debe haber alguna garrafa por aquí, quizás un embudo...

— ¿Soy el único que está agradeciendo a dios que él sepa de autos y armas? —preguntó Pichit mirando a Otabek hablar y hablar de cosas que podrían usar, Yuuri se rio muy suavemente mientras los demás asentían a la misma vez.

El atardecer se hizo presente, no se hablaron mucho, se dedicaron más a mirarse las caras, Pichit a lloriquear por cada segundo en que no pudiera cargar su celular -Viktor casi lo mata diciendo que no debía gastar la batería del auto en eso-. La pareja estaba sentada en la cama, Yuuri veía sus lentes ahora rotos, aún servían obviamente, aun así, no sería lo mismo.

—Lo siento... debí fijarme en qué estabas tan cerca—suspiró sintiéndose algo culpable por la futura visión de topo que tendría su cerdito.

—No importa... Quizás estaba muy cerca—se rió muy nerviosamente.

—Pareces ansioso ¿Quieres algo?

—Además de llamar para saber si mis padres están bien, no, no quiero nada—se encogió un poco, recostando su espalda en el pecho del ruso. Lo intento con el celular de Pichit, pero las líneas estaban tan muertas como sus esperanzas de encontrarlos a salvo, por más que rogaba a que así fuera.

—Sala una vez me contó que cantas muy bonito—comentó Mila para unir a los demás en la conversación— ¿Es cierto?

—Solo un poco, no es algo que me guste hacer—explicó algo incómodo.

—Lo hiciste anteayer cerdo, hazlo de nuevo, en un idioma que al menos entendamos...

—No lo hagas si no quieres, no es algo importante—los fulmino con la mirada, Yuuri dejó el tema de sus lentes a un lado, tomando las manos de Viktor entre las suyas.

 **Wait a second, let me catch my breath  
Remind me how it feels to hear your voice  
Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing  
Livin' life as if we had a choice**

 **Anywhere, anytime  
I would do anything for you  
Anything for you  
Yesterday got away**  
 **Melodies stuck inside your head  
A song in every breath**

 **Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
Won't you sing me to sleep now?  
Sing me to sleep**

Fue un simple tarareo, casi un adorable murmullo con la voz suave y ligeramente profunda voz de Yuuri. Pichit ahora literalmente dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama, Viktor cabeceaba intentando no dormir mientras Yuuri repetía el mismo coro notando como se relajaban.

No sabía cómo decirles que no lo vieran como a un niño, solo iban tres días y los noto intentando ponerlo siempre como el indefenso, no quería ser inútil y por más miedo que tuviera era inaceptable para su ser volverse una carga. Buscaría la manera de superar ese pánico tan irremediable a _ellos_ , ayudar a Viktor que lucía cansado y preocupado a cada segundo.

Ahora lo único capaz de hacer por ellos era ayudarlos a tener un sueño tranquilo y placentero, nunca estaba de más una canción de cuna por más simple y medianamente bien cantada para calmar los nervios. Una vez sintió el peso de la cabeza de Viktor en la suya suspiró relajado, Yuri se removía entre los brazos de Otabek, el cual roncaba muy suavemente, Mila se acomodó en el regazo de Pichit y este entre sueños buscaba su celular aparentemente.

—Buenas noches...—murmuró en un suspiro, volviendo su atención a los lentes. ¿De verdad lo usaría así? Por algún motivo se sentía más débil al tenerlos pues, más vulnerable con ellos...

 _Esa vulnerabilidad que lo hacía un inútil y pondría a Viktor en riesgo._

* * *

—Ahora estoy en duda de si fue bueno o malo tomar esa siesta—se estiro, Otabek se tronó el cuello de manera horrorosa, ahora el único que estaba dormido era Yuuri, todos habían despertado con el cielo oscurecido y las estrellas brillando como solo ocurría sin contaminación lumínica.

—Desde el punto de vista de descanso... fue bueno—conoció el kazajo en un bostezo— ¿Qué hora se supone que es?

—Según esto las 3 de la madrugada—se rasco un ojo, viendo por un segundo su reloj y bajando el brazo poco después—Quizás solo deberíamos volver a dormir y esperar a que salga el sol.

—La moto esta perfecta, puedo ir con la luz encendida y ya.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te mueras por no ver nada? Cuando amanezca iras—Otabek resoplo, Viktor se sentía como el padre que nunca seria en estos momentos. —Ahora de verdad... que extraño patinar—el kazajo lo miro—Perdí la última competencia por entrenar a Yuuri, que desgraciada es la suerte...

— ¿Lo estas lamentando? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Para nada, tal vez debí seguirlo haciendo mientras lo entrenaba, pero... ¿Cómo competir contra él así? No puedo evitar pensar que de haberlo hecho él se iba a rendir de inmediato, me veía como algo inalcanzable y a sí mismo como un inútil incapaz de lograr sus propias metas... Me vi capaz de destruir sus sueños sin darme cuenta. —sonrió amargamente mirando el cielo—Se veía tan feliz patinando... Su alegría me empezaba a carcomer la parte más egoísta de mi ser.

—Un poco cruel de tu parte, supongo—considero mirándolo a detalle.

—Soy- Fui competidor, tener rivales es lo que más deseaba, poder aplastarlos y demostrar que era el mejor, más elegante, más emotivo, al final perdí lo que tuve en mis primeros años de patinar, es muy triste. Él me hizo verlo y aun así quería competir con él, ver quién es mejor de los dos a la hora de encantar a todos los que lo miraran.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

—Ya no puedo asegurar que estemos vivos mañana o en unas horas, el desahogo siempre es bueno y qué mejor con alguien tan ajeno a nosotros dos—sonrió tranquilo al menor—Decírselo a él será una condena a autocastigo de su parte.

—No precisamente, quizás te regañe, todo está muy loco y lo normal o usual no aplica aquí—la ligera risita de Viktor le dio la razón—Más considerando que es capaz de matar tan simplemente... ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerlo? Incluso a mí me costó comenzar a disparar allá.

—Sobre eso—ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Pichit de repente, volteando a mirarlo. —Yo creo que sé que es lo que pasa con él—se rascó el cuello un poco incómodo.

— ¿Enserio? —Pichit asintió muy lentamente— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que...—los tomó a ambos de los antebrazos alejándolos un poco más de la caravana—... Creo que tiene doble personalidad.

— ¿Cómo que doble personalidad? ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —preguntó levemente alterado por lo dicho.

—No hables tan fuerte—lo chito y Viktor chasqueo la lengua—Ustedes vieron cómo actuaba ¿no? Agresivo, divertido por lo que pasaba... Y también lo escuchaste, no recordaba que pasaba, pero asumió que sí.

—Eso que tiene que ver con-

—Alguien con doble personalidad no recuerda qué pasó en esos momentos, escucha... Es algo normal en personas inseguras, algunas veces es un mecanismo de defensa y solo cambia cuando hay demasiada presión en él. Ni siquiera debe suponer que paso, para el solo serán lagunas mentales

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunto Otabek curioso.

—Estudié Psicología, me faltaban dos años—hizo un puchero—Como sea... Podría ser un problema.

—Si no lo dices, no me fijo—resalto con sarcasmo— ¿Hay alguna manera de saber cómo están esas dos personalidades? Además de lo obvio, debe haber alguna forma de impedir que haga tonterías de nuevo.

—Lo único que note es que cuando lo hacía no tenía sus lentes y-

—Parecía que fuera a patinar—terminó.

—Exactamente. Tal vez asocia su apariencia en _Eros_ a una seguridad que estando normal no tiene, ahora está asustado, pero cuando cambia es alguien distinto...

Viktor arrugó el entrecejo—Solo dejemos esto para después, no quiero saber nada más de esto—bufo dando media vuelta y tomando rumbo a la caravana. Al estar dentro se fijó en Yuuri que seguía dormido.

Acaricio su cabello, causando un suspiro en el asiático durmiente, si lo que Pichit decía era verdad y si costaba su vida no permitirá que eso pasara, Yuuri no era alguien agresivo, no importaba que se tratara de otra personalidad, verlo disfrutar matar era algo que no quería repetir.

 _No tenía por qué repetirse._

* * *

 **Cancion: Sing me to Sleep Alan Walker**

 **Hasta el viernes que viene con el proximo capitulo :3 espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que les pareció.**

 **bye -3-**


	5. False Force

**Quisiera resaltar que cada capitulo tendra su rareza y esto tmbn va de las formas de actuar de cada personaje :u So~ Hay que tener muy presente de que aqui no tienen experiencia en lo más mínimo, que parezca más tranquilos no quiere decir que lo están.**

 **yurripe takumi** : Todos están amando a Yuuri XD Es el Crack del fic Bv Y bueno si, la doble personalidad es la única excusa para este cambio tan repentino que tiene. Que bueno que te guste :3 espero que lo siga haciendo hats ale final :* Gracias por comentar bb.  
 **D.P.Y.O.N:** Quien no adora a los yanderes ;y Gracias por comentar~  
 **malu:** Los dos no se deciden en que pregunta hacer en general XD si no es uno es el otro. Es una cosa compartida, sabe por psicología y por ser amigos :3 Deja te explico algo sobre la doble personalidad, porque ni siquiera yo sabia esto, me puse a investigarlo justamente por el fic, la gente con doble personalidad cuando la tiene no recuerda lo que hace la otra, en otras palabras, estando como **_Eros_** solo recuerda lo que ha visto de esa forma, lo demás son lagunas mentales en las que forma suposiciones, solo que al no ser tanta diferencia entre una personalidad y otra no existía ese problema, al menos no tan evidente :3 espero que hayas entendido, soy mala explicando u_u Gracias por comentar :3 siempre que lo hagas respondere.  
 **Toti:** ¡Menuda Biblia escribiste mujer D:! Me asustaste y todo por lo largo... aunque fue hermozo :'v tanto como Yuuri haciendo Pole Dance, te hamo por dejar un comentario asi de beio. No me pasa lo de tener mieod a los zombie sd epequeña, literlamente supe de ellos a los 12 ._. y hasta ahora con 18 estoy jugando RE2. Me disculpas si te digo que lei la parte final del comentario con voz de presentador de teletienda? Gracias por comentar x3 espero que sigas leyendo y dandome tu opinion :3  
 **Toti 2:** Mandaste el comentario justo un dia antes de publicar :u ay dioh mioh. JAJAJAJAJAJA No creo que te pegues un tiro xD sobrevivirias un tiempo :u maybe. Yuuri es el power del grupo :3Beka es el expero en armas que todos necesitamos en la vida(? Espero leer un comentario en este capitulo tambien :3

Gracias a: **ZoeyNamine2, Yukina Beth, Milagrosamenterara, KYRYUU-SENSEI** por el fav y Follow :3 son unos amores -w-

* * *

 _Finges no sentir dolor, finges perfectamente, pero por dentro te estas ROMPIENDO._

 **False Force**

Se despertó muy lentamente, notándose solo en la cama ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que despertar alterado por que Yuuri no estuviera? Esta vez sin armar un escándalo se levantó de la cama, buscándolo por la pequeña caravana y notando que solo estaba Mila ahí dormida. Se asomó a la ventana y frunció el ceño al notar lo que pasaba afuera, con mal humor abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —su tono agresivo bastó para intimidar a los tres adolescentes, Otabek se relamió los labios resecos.

—Solo es... un experimento—no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal, no había forma existente. Viktor lo empujo para apartarlo del camino. —Viktor por favor...

—Creo que está bastante clara mi posición en cuanto a esto—lo miró con tal ira que Otabek estaría bajo tierra de ser posible.

—Hola Viktor—saludo Yuuri sonriente, su cara llena de sangre era una imagen bastante espantosa para él. El japonés estaba sentado en la espalda de uno de _esos_. En su mano había un cuchillo igual de ensangrentado y grande, por los otros dos cuerpos en el suelo asumió que lo dejaron hacer lo que quiera. Tomó el cuchillo y lo lanzó a un lado de mala gana—Pero si me estaba-

Revolvió su cabello y sacó los lentes de su bolsillo, habiéndolos tomado antes de salir de la caravana, colocándolos en su lugar. Yuuri parpadeo mirándolo confundido, Viktor le sonrió amorosamente, sabiendo que pasaría algo apenas...

— ¿Po-Porque estoy así? —preguntó al notar lo húmedo de sus ropas y las manos llenas de sangre—Vik-Viktor...—balbuceo mirándolo asustado.

—No paso nada—lo ayudó a levantarse y lo abrazo sin importar que se manchara su camisa. Miro de mala manera a los otros tres.

...

—No puedo creer que hicieran algo como esto, ya sabemos que es lo que tiene no hay nada que probar ni razón alguna para ponerlo a hacer algo así—hablo entre dientes, todos fuera de la caravana donde Yuuri seguía intentando limpiarse la sangre de la cara y las manos.

—Intenta negar que es útil—Yuri lo miró con ira—Al menos de esa manera no va a ser un llorón ¿Qué más puedes pedir? No vas a tener que montarle el ojo a cada segundo.

—No es algo grave Viktor, es como dos personas en una sola, ni siquiera recordara lo que hizo si es lo que te preocupa.

—Si es un trastorno con tratamiento debe ser por algo Phichit, no trates convencerme de lo contrario—advertía en tono hostil.

—Es algo muy cruel—comentó Mila torciendo la boca—Tampoco es justo hacer algo como eso cuando él no sabe lo que ocurre.

—Miren, no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que hacer el viaje más largo y tedioso de nuestras vidas. Anda a buscar la gasolina para tu moto y la caravana, lo que puedas traerte de camino si es comida mejor, a este paso nos moriremos de hambre—miró su reloj por inercia, supuestamente eran las 8 de la mañana.

— ¿Alguno me quiere acompañar? —Mila se puso tras Viktor y Phichit comenzó a silbar—Que lindos...—miro a Yuri— ¿Vienes?

—Si con eso me encuentro algo rico de comer si—afirmo sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Nosotros buscaremos más mapas, eso de ir tan a ciegas... ¿Alguno sabe dibujar decentemente? —preguntó viendo al tailandés y la rusa, Mila alzó la mano—Entonces, vamos a gastar la batería de Phichit en algo útil.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡VIKTOR NO POR FAVOR! —comenzó a lloriquear aferrándose a la pierna derecha del peli plata— ¡MI BEBÉ NO PUEDE MORIR, NO ÉL POR FAVOR!

—ES UN PUTO CELULAR, DEJA DE MOLESTAR—intentaba liberar su pierna del mortífero agarre del tailandés llorón.

—No es un simple celular... ES _MI_ CELULAR, MIS FOTOS, CONTACTOS, REDES... TODO ESTÁ AHÍ—al liberarse Phichit se tomó de su pie, Viktor lo arrastraba por el suelo a medida que caminaba.

—Honestamente... Quisiera ser ese celular para que me cuiden así—bromeo Otabek con cierta parte de verdad

* * *

—Esto es igual a esas películas de desastres naturales o guerras—murmuró Yuri al bajarse de la moto, habían llegado a un pueblo cercano a donde se quedaron los demás, el rubio llevaba un enorme bolso mientras Otabek tenía en sus manos la garrafa.

—Con suerte estará igual de deshabitado que en esas películas—suspiro—Veamos primero si hay alguna gasolinera, sino sacaremos el combustible de los autos.

— ¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿Te prepararon para la guerra o qué coño? —preguntó alzando una ceja entre impresionado y confundido.

—Tan solo me leí el manual de 800 páginas que mi padre tenía, era leer eso o seguir haciendo mi tarea... Me acuerdo de cuando me decía sobre ser policía y todo eso, él estaba muy convencido en que yo también quería ser así.

—Debió darse un susto de muerte cuando decidiste ser patinador—hablaban a medida que avanzaban, buscando la gasolinera del pueblo. Otabek iba empujando la moto, sería ridículo encontrarla y tener que volver para buscar el vehículo.

—No le dio tiempo, murió en un atraco a un centro comercial, 4 tiros al pecho—la incomodidad obvia por el tema se hizo presente, Yuri se lo quedó viendo.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

—12, digamos que estuve ese día en el centro comercial con mi madre, pensé por un buen tiempo que había sido culpa nuestra por ir ese día, pero comprendí que estuviéramos ahí o no junto a los demás rehenes el posiblemente moriría... Amaba su oficio, supongo que fue algo honorable.

—Tal vez—miró a ambos lados—Realmente no creo que haya gasolinera aquí, es tan pequeño, asumo que van a Barcelona para obtener cualquier clase de recurso—opino decepcionado y molesto, frunciendo el ceño—Menudo dolor de culo debía ser vivir aquí.

—Tranquilidad, sin humo, bullicio... Depende de cómo lo mires—dejo la moto parada cerca de una acera, acercándose al auto que había estacionado—Dame el fierro—pidió y Yuri se lo entregó al sacarlo del bolso—Espero que esta cosa no esté reforzada—murmuró dando un fuerte golpe al cristal y quitando seguro para abrir la puerta, la alarma del auto comenzó a sonar, cortando el silencio sepulcral.

— ¿No tienes como callarla? —preguntó a los pocos segundos, harto del estridente sonido.

—No es una patrulla, no tiene las llaves aquí dentro—dijo abriendo la pequeña tapa del tanque. Yuri golpeaba el suelo con el pie, su paciencia no le permitía estar tranquilo con ese ruido tan putamente repetitivo—Al menos este amable ser dejó el tanque lleno—celebró, Yuri no comprendió muy bien lo que hizo para sacar la gasolina.

—Al menos date prisa o algo—pidió con los mofletes inflados—Quién sabe si—se dio la vuelta y casi cae atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco fastidiado, cerrando el tanque de la moto—Oh mierda...—tomó la pistola y apuntó, dando un tiro certero y limpio a la cabeza, Yuri se enderezo respirando agitado, le había dado un buen susto—Que raro que viniera hasta ahora ¿habrán más?

—Solo apurémonos con la maldita gasolina ¿Quieres? —tartamudeo caminando al siguiente auto. Uno de sus sueños de pequeño había sido romper cristales y ahora podía hacerlo—No debe ser tan difícil—murmuró alzando el fierro y golpeando el cristal, estando polarizado no vio que había uno de _esos_ ahí dentro, separando la cabeza de su lugar. Soltó el fierro y dio unos pasos atrás.

—Tranquilo—escucho a Otabek hablar. El kazajo abrió la puerta del auto, el auto ahora sonaba a la misma vez que el otro auto, de este cayo el cuerpo como el peso muerto que era con un detalle muy importante, _seguía gruñendo_ , a pesar de estar separada del cuerpo con apenas un poco de piel como conexión para que no rodara por el suelo intentaba morder. —Como... esto puede ser... posible—balbuceo incrédulo ante lo visto.

—Es repugnante...—retrocedió otro par de pasos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la expresión de asco por sobre la de miedo y ansiedad—Voy... voy a buscar algo por ahí...

—No te alejes demasiado—indico abriendo la tapa del tanque.

Abrir las puertas a patadas era agotador y divertido, tomando lo que quería de las cocinas convenientemente vacías, algunas incluso con cereales de chocolate que no dudo en guardar, no era en lo absoluto, pero nunca estaba de más darse el gusto. Tomó un pequeño muñeco de felpa con forma de perro y lo guardó, la idea de que tal estaría Puma Tigre Escorpión llegó de repente, ese mimado... ¿Seguiría vivo?

Movió suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, _pensar en más muertes solo lo hacía más difícil,_ fingir molestia ante cualquier situación antes cotidiana resultaba sencillo, ahora no era así ¿Cómo actuar molesto o tranquilo teniendo la muerte tan cerca? Sintiendo _miedo_ a quedarse solo porque sus únicos amigos pudieran morir, ya había perdido a su abuelo, no quería perder nada más.

Un brusco jalón en la chaqueta lo asustó, causando un fuerte grito. Al caer al suelo gritó de nuevo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar a esa mujer de rostro carcomida de su ser, ella intentaba morderlo. Tanteando el piso con desespero, pues muchas cosas estaban ahí tiradas apenas tanteo un cuchillo o un tenedor. No lo alcanzo, _eso_ se acercó tanto a su cuello que-

 ** _Tengo miedo..._**

—¿Estas bien? —quito el cuerpo de encima del rubio, quién ahora y por primera vez en todo esto se había manchado de sangre. Su respiración agitada hablo por si sola—Ya tengo todo lleno, podemos irnos—aviso tendiendole la mano. Yuri la tomo, levantándose y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba—Hey... Tranquilo...

—Te-tengo mucho miedo—sollozó sin soltarlo—N-no se... no puedo...—Otabek suspiro.

Pretender ser más maduro con apenas 3 años más que él sería extraño, sin embargo, sabía que lo estaba afectando más de lo que dejaba ver, Yuri era más pequeño que cualquiera y a pesar de no demostrarlo como Yuuri, no quería decir que no se sintiera casi tan temeroso como él. Tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos sudadas y malolientes a gasolina.

—Si puedes... Todo esto da mucho miedo, pero hay que intentar seguir así—los ojos de Yuri en ese estado acuoso se le antojaban bonitos, muy bonitos—Hablemos de esto de regreso ¿sí?

Yuri tomó el bolso y lo cruzó en su pecho, agarrando la mano de Otabek y sintiéndose terriblemente pequeño en ese instante. Al salir de la casa pues... _Rodeados era decir poco_ , estaban por todos los malditos lados. Apresurados y con el corazón punto de salirse por su garganta se montaron en la moto, Yuri como podía sostenía la garrafa.

—Agárrate que esto no lo he hecho nunca—advirtió y Yuri se abrazó como nunca a él, sujetando de manera dificultosa la garrafa.

Otabek derrapó por el suelo, barriendo a una buena cantidad y luego de dar una vuelta en la cual casi se cae de lado pasó por encima de algunos, fijándose en las calles ahora abarrotadas de un segundo. La salida del pueblo por suerte estaba más o menos despejada, zigzagueando a los que habían de pie y saliendo exitosamente del lugar.

—Esto ya es demasiado por un día—exclamó cansado—¿Estás bien?

—...Si...—recostó la cabeza de su espalda, bien era una palabra que ya había perdido significado.

...

—¿Cuánto hay aquí? Más de diez mil de kilómetros fijo—bufo Mila con molestia, viendo el papel donde estaba ya hecho el mapa y la línea que debían seguir para llegar a su destino.

—Mi celular... mi celular—lloraba Phichit en uno de los rincones, acariciando el aparato que marcaba un adorable 50% de batería.

—Nos tomara la vida entera llegar hasta allá ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? —pregunto Yuuri con preocupación—No hay manera de estar en Corea pronto...

—Déjame un momento que estoy pensando...—Yuuri lo observaba fijamente, el peli plata tenía la mano en la barbilla y las cejas levemente unidas.

Conduciendo llegarían obviamente, tardando más de 6 meses con mucha suerte si es que no tenían que buscar otro transporte debido al desgaste o cualquier otro tipo de situación. Ir a pie no era una opción y la parte aérea seguía en el absoluto descarte, si Seung aún vivía para cuando llegasen iba a darle una medalla a mejor sobreviviente, pues seguramente con lo cerrado que era ese hombre no tendría a nadie que lo acompañara aparte de su perro. Su vista volvió al mapa no perfecto, pero sí muy bueno hecho a base de hojas blancas tiradas por ahí de cualquier cosa e imágenes de internet.

—Con todo esto... ¿Cómo es que tenemos internet y no manera de hablar por teléfono? —con tanto en la cabeza no tomo esto en consideración.

—Pues por—se cayó al momento de quedarse pensando—Es una muy buena pregunta, no me había dado cuenta...

—Quizás hay más gente de la que pensamos—opino Yuuri con una sonrisa optimista y bondadosa que rebajó un poco el estrés de Viktor, seguía actuando normal y sin ningún cambio, era un alivio. —Puede que aún haya operadoras.

—Unas que hacen mal su trabajo, necesito hablar con Seung antes de que mi bebé muera. —su dramatismo era ya un poco exagerado, de estar más pendiente agarrá ese celular y lo tirá por la ventana.

—Hay una agencia de autos cerca de la comisaría, quizás si vamos y tomamos varios...

—Ninguno sabemos conducir—le recordó el japonés y Viktor se rio levemente.

—Es el fin del mundo, no te van a parar por no tener licencia—comentó con cierta diversión —saquear alguna tienda a buscar más ropa tampoco sería mala idea—examinó al japonés con la mirada, su pantalón y camisa no podían tener más suciedad.

—Intentar encontrar alguna tienda de cacería donde haya arcos o ballestas... Mi madre me enseñó a hacer flechas, pero la parte de hacer el arco falto—se rió nerviosa por el recuerdo.

—La comisaría está cerca de un centro comercial y puede que con suerte no esté del todo clausurado, asumo que debieron cerrar para evitar el ataque de... de...

—Tenemos que llamarlos de alguna manera, lo estar diciendo ellos o esos es confuso—dijo Phichit sobando su celular cual gato de película.

—Zombie es muy surrealista... e incómodo —se rasco el cuello, era como sentirse metido en un juego o realidad alternativa a la real.

—Hasta ahora lo que más les he visto hacer es caminar—resaltó Viktor y Mila ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Caminantes?

—No suena tan mal—concedió Phichit—Siempre y cuando no quieras buscar sinónimos—Viktor puso los ojos en blanco, estaba muy tentado a tirar el aparato por la maldita ventana esta vez sin bromear.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde ¿les habrá pasado algo? —se preguntó Yuuri, un golpe los sacó de su calma. El ruso tomó el cuchillo que Yuuri había usado en la mañana.

—Ya vuelvo—avisó, Yuuri lo miró incómodo, una especie de petición por no salir y esperar a que simplemente se fuera. —Solo será uno...—dijo para calmarlo, habiendo visto por la ventana, dejó el cuchillo y tomó la pistola que había cerca de la entrada, si Otabek quería que practicara.

Salió por la puerta del conductor, queriendo realizar una pequeña prueba, solo una pequeñita y que no amenazaría la vida de otro más que la suya a diferencia de lo ocurrido esta mañana. Dando una pequeña vuelta y ver al _Walker_ golpeando cerca de la ventana dio un pequeño golpe con el cañón de la pistola a la caravana.

El _Walker_ en cuestión volteo a mirarlo, empezando a caminar en su dirección, muy lentamente. Alzando la pistola y sin pensarlo mucho disparo, aunque su puntería dejó mucho que desear pues solo alcanzó a quitarle parte de la cara sin atravesar la cabeza. Frunció el entrecejo frustrado, dando otro tiro que esta vez sí dio de lleno.

— ¿El ruido? —dio una suave patada a la cabeza del _Walker_ , si se vio atraído por el ruido y todos funcionaban igual ¿Cómo pudieron notarlos cuando entraron al hotel? Iban corriendo en total sigilo, no debieron notar diferencia alguna, la puerta de la caravana se abrió y Yuuri salió.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó acercándose y examinándolo.

—No fue nada importante—aseguro con una sonrisa tranquila, el sonido inconfundible de moto se empezó a escuchar—Estas consiente de que si fuera por mí no tendrías que hacer nada, pero-

—Ser un inútil es algo que ya hacía antes, puedo cambiarlo ahora que se necesita, no debes cargar con esto tu solo—acaricio la mejilla del japonés, _odiaba que se intentara superar_ , prefería cien veces que no lo pensara siquiera, que _no cambiará_ y siguiera siendo su tierno, temeroso y miedoso Yuuri. La moto se estaciono cerca de ellos. — ¿¡Que te paso!? —Yuuri tomó la cara de Yuri entre sus manos, que estuviera con el rostro rojo y manchado de sangre lo preocupo.

—Un pequeño accidente, nada importante—renegó soltándose, dejando la garrafa y sobando su hombro—Con esto debe bastar, dime que si—casi rogó mirando al peli plata que asintió, quizás incluso sobraría un poco—Menos mal, ya no quiero volver a ese lugar...

— ¿Cómo ocurrió ese pequeño accidente? —preguntó algo curioso, Otabek saco la pata de la moto para que esta quedara en pie.

—Buscando algo que comer en las casas, el lugar parecía vacío, pero aparecieron de la nada sin razón alguna—quejumbró Otabek moviendo el cuello de manera circular—Ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza que te cagas, no me hable nadie hasta que despierte—indicó caminando pesadamente hasta la caravana.

—Espera un momento ¿Hiciste algún escándalo? —preguntó y Otabek se lo quedó viendo con disgusto y cansancio.

—Rompí cristales de autos, obviamente hice escándalo, las alarmas son un fastidio—bufo de mal humor, entrando y tirándose en la primera cama que vio. Yuri dejó el bolso en el suelo, abriendo el cierre.

—Entonces si funcionan a través del ruido—miro a Yuri— ¿Qué tanto trajiste?

—Todo lo que me encontré en esas 4 casas, por suerte tenían niños—mostró una caja de cereal relleno de chocolate—Toma, pensé que te gustaría—extendió el muñeco de felpa a Yuuri, quien lo tomó algo confundido—Se parece a tu Vicchan—tomó el bolso de nuevo y entro a la caravana—Otabek muévete que yo también quiero dormir...

—No les fue tan mal—tomó el muñeco y lo pego a los labios de Yuuri—ahora tenemos un acompañante más.

—Sí, claro—sonrió divertido. Viktor sonrió de la misma manera, Yuuri feliz era todo lo que bastaba para quitar su mal humor.

* * *

Cada uno descansaba tan plácidamente, daba un poco de pena despertarlos, lo harían de forma inevitable. Con mucho esfuerzo logró el sigilo deseado, tomando la pistola que habían dejado tirada en la mesa, inspecciono que tuviera balas y en absoluto silencio abrió la puerta de la caravana, saliendo con pasos ligeros y alejándose mínimamente, quedándose bajo el enorme árbol que dejaba caer grácilmente sus hojas por la suave brizna.

Sonrió para sí, era un bonito paisaje, del típico que te ponen en la computadora cuando la enciendes por primera vez. Jugueteo un poco con el arma en su mano, su respiración se agito por los nervios y temor típico. Temblando de pies a cabeza colocó el cañón a un lado de su cabeza, soltando el seguro a la vez que sonreía y lloraba.

 _No quería terminar así..._

— ¿Qué haces, Mila? —se congeló en su lugar, bajando el arma y mirando a Yuuri que se rascaba uno de sus ojos adormilado.

—Y-yo... na-nada—renegó sonriendo, con las manos tras su espalda—Que-quería tomar aire nada más...

— ¿Con una pistola? —sonaba como el típico niño semidormido que encuentra a sus padres peleándose—Vamos a la caravana de nuevo, antes de que Viktor se despierte y se vuelva loco—ofrecía extendiendo la mano, Mila apretó los puños.

—No quiero volver a la caravana, no quiero volver a dormir y despertar en este mundo donde ya nada importa... Donde ya Sala no está—sollozo con los ojos cerrados—Ustedes... se tienen entre ustedes y yo...—saco el colgante de entre su ropa, abriéndolo y observando la foto mientras las gotas salinas bajaban por su rostro—Yo no tengo nada.

—Nos tienes a nosotros—aseguró con una suave y tierna sonrisa—Quizás no es lo mismo o siquiera parecido a lo que era estar con Sala, ella ya no... esta y se fue pensando en que tú estabas viva y a salvo ¿Crees que tenga algún sentido que ella te protegiera de morir allá y tu tires eso a la basura?

—Pero... yo... —sollozo, dejó caer la pistola y se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando con un muy sentido dolor, Yuuri se aproximó y la abrazó un poco incómodo, la capacidad de consolar o dar ánimo no es algo que poseyera, menos ahora cuando podía considerarse igual de asustado y desesperado que la pelirroja.

—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, apenas hemos hablado, tan solo... no deseo perder a nadie más —Mila lo miro a los ojos, los inseguros y tímidos ojos del japonés—Incluso no puedo prometerte que te ayudare a seguir... simplemente te pido no... hacerme pensar en alguien más que se ha ido.

No objetó a nada, tan solo tomo su mano de vuelta a la caravana, Yuuri se recostó de Viktor que lo abrazó de inmediato, sin despertarse o percatarse que el japonés seguía de la mano con la rusa, ambos con una nueva y muda promesa.

 _Los dos sabían que eran débiles_ , incapaces de manera casi total a defenderse por si solos, pero aun si debían dejar de ser ellos mismo _se harían fuertes_ y así no ser un simple nombre más como sus difuntos amigos y pareja.

* * *

—Me vas a matar—lloriqueo Yuuri aferrándose a Otabek con todas sus fuerzas, el kazajo rio divertido alzándose en una rueda por quinta vez.

Se había decidido ir turnando a los que acompañarían a Otabek en la moto, pues dentro de la caravana se podía descansar, comer, entre otros detalles que evidentemente en el otro medio de transporte no podía. Por desgracia Yuuri perdió el pequeño sorteo que se hizo y estaba ahí haciendo lo que nunca pensó, subirse a una moto. Ni siquiera alcanzó a subirse a una bicicleta en su infancia llena de ballet y patinaje, esto era lo más horrible que podían hacerle.

—Se ven divertidos—mofó Yuri y Viktor rodó los ojos con fastidio—Tu no... ¿Escuchase algo extraño anoche?

—Si, como a alguien hablando, no preste demasiada atención a eso—confesó con una mano al volante, sin nadie más conduciendo no había tráfico o posibilidad de chocar con alguien—Yuuri tampoco hizo ninguna tontería así que no quise darle más importancia.

—Yo creí haber escuchado a Mila, sobre todo porque cuando desperté estaba durmiendo en tu cama

— ¿Lo hacía? —fue el último en despertar, esta vez viendo el rostro de Yuuri antes de ponerse como un loco a buscarlo.

—Sí, agarrando la mano de Yuuri, no se veía nada extraño tan solo se... sujetaban, quizás hablaron de algo anoche y no nos dimos cuenta.

—No se ven afectados en lo más mínimo, quizás es algo detalle sin relevancia—aún en la moto donde estaba pálido cual muerto, se notaba que no estaba más perturbado de lo normal, nada parecía estarlo molestando o alterando, lo de Mila pudo ser un simple cambio de cama mientras dormía, sabía que era medio sonámbula.

La ciudad a la que llegaron se encontraba en el mismo deplorable estado que Barcelona, colisiones entre vehículos, pequeños incendios aun medianamente avivados, el cielo nublado no resultaba una sorpresa, estando así desde el primer día, uno que otro _Walker_ por ahí, moviéndose en su dirección una vez pasaron a su lado. Viktor estaciono la caravana frente a la comisaría, logrando localizar el centro comercial.

—Muy bien, con suerte habrá balas para estas armas también—guardó la pistola entre su pantalón para sacarla en caso de que hiciera falta. Otabek se subió a la caravana con una garrapata Katsuki pegada a su espalda—Yuuri, ya no están en la moto—puntualizó intentando separarlo.

—Me está cortando la circulación y vomitare el desayuno, por favor quítalo—rogaba con la cara medio azul, Phichit tomó una foto del momento, si iba a morir que muriera tomando fotos, al menos esa era su lógica.

—Fu-fue horrible...—balbuceo ahora pegándose a Viktor.

—No pudo ser tan malo—restó importancia tomando la otra pistola—Y esta cosa no tiene casi balas.

—La idea, mi amigo, es encontrarlas aquí—quitó el arma de sus manos—Y mejor no la toques mucho, no queremos más sangre saliendo de tu nariz—se burló recibiendo un golpe bastante fuerte en la espalda, el cual disimulo.

—Pues... Yo no sé si es buena idea, ninguno sabe cómo disparar de todas formas—comento Phichit con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Eso se arregla fácil, no es algo tan excesivamente complejo, menos ahora que solo debes preocuparte por acertar—restó importancia al asunto tomando la escopeta y dándole al tailandés la pistola—Aparte no había muchos de camino.

—No sé, no escuchaba nada con tanta brisa—hizo un adorable puchero, más allá de sus propios pensamientos y la espalda de Otabek no supo nada del camino.

—Andando—suspiro abriendo la puerta de la caravana.

Yuuri llevaba el cuchillo solo por precaución, dudaba saber usarlo, menos estando medio ciego, pero ya que iban a hacer sobre eso, Mila cargaba el bolso con sus cosas, tenían pensado quedarse en cualquier mínimamente habitable, ya eran alrededor de las 6, tardaron mucho en llegar a pesar de ir máxima velocidad.

La comisaría no estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la ciudad, muchas entradas cerradas con llave y múltiples señales de pelea entre otros detalles que daban a resaltar que algo muy horrible pasó. Mila entró en una habitación a oscuras, encendiendo la luz y observando lo que había dentro de esta.

—Eh... ¿Esto debe ser normal? —preguntó mirando a Viktor que se acercó a ella. Dentro de la habitación había cadáveres de hombres y mujeres uniformadas, todos con una marca de bala en frente, las moscas revoloteaban sobre la putrefacción.

—Extraño y conveniente ¿no creen? —Otabek suspiro ante el comentario, miro a Yuuri— ¿Escuchas al-? Que estomago tan sensible—se burló ligeramente al verlo pálido con obvias ganas de vomitar.

—La sangre... el olor... no puedo—se llevó una mano a la cara apartándose.

—Apesta—se quejó Phichit con la nariz tapada— Cierra la puerta, no hace falta seguir mirando.

—Esto no querrá decir que alguien vino antes que nosotros... ¿Verdad? —Yuri se notaba claramente preocupado por ese asunto, si alguien más había ido y hecho eso, quería decir que ella no había lo fueron a buscar en primer lugar.

—Esperemos que no sea así—dijo Viktor sin demasiada esperanza en el asunto. Siguieron caminando por la silenciosa comisaría, eso sí, el estómago sensible de Yuuri no quiso calmarse y recostandose de una pared para respirar... esta se hundió y casi se mata en la caída— ¿Y eso?

—Ay por favor, cómo es posible que una comisaría haya puertas secretas, así como así, no tiene lógica—rechisto Yuri asomándose— ¿Qué hiciste cerdo? —lo miró acusadoramente.

—Te juro que no hice nada—clamó dolorido y con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—De seguro es por andar de ciego—regañaba.

—Hagan silencio—ordenó Viktor. Con pistola en mano entró en el oscuro lugar, cuyas luces revelaban un simple salón sin nada en especial—Esto es muy... extraño...—tenía un terrible mal augurio, como buenos curiosos seres humanos que eran terminaron de entrar, apenas se alejaron 5 pasos d la puerta esta se cerró, Otabek se asentó de esta dándole golpes, de puro metal.

—Esta mierda no va a abrirse aparentemente—gruñó dando un golpe más.

— ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo eso es siquiera posible? Se supone que ningún sistema debería funcionar sin los policías aquí... ¿No? —supuso Phichit, encogiéndose un poco ante las miradas de todos. Las quejas iban a seguir hasta que...

 _El celular de Phichit sonó_

Algo emocionado el tailandés lo sacó de su bolsillo, viendo con dolor en primera la esquina superior donde informaba del miserable 2% de batería restante. Lo más resaltante aparte de su sonido es lo que llevaba el mensaje del cual se notificó.

— _Felicidades..._ —leyó Yuuri en voz alta, ligeramente inclinado para leer— ¿Felicidades por qué?

— ¿Quién lo manda? —preguntó Viktor tomando el celular de entre las manos de Phichit. — Donde coño se puede ver qui-

Sobresaltados observaron a su alrededor, una especie de humo extraño salía del techo y el suelo por pequeños orificios, un humo blanco demasiado visible para todos. Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri por inercia, quién la apretó de la misma manera, sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba ahí.

Una vez la sala estuvo por completamente llena de este humo se vieron con visión borrosa y la oscuridad predominó. Cayendo al suelo casi a la vez en un sueño profundo e involuntario sin poseer la más mínima idea de que ahora _empezaba el verdadero sufrimiento._

* * *

 **Desde ahora quiero advertir _Lo puse abajo para que no se asusten :v_ Es un fic con cierta conspiración que, a pesar de estar ahí, no hará demasiada relevancia si es lo que les preocupa, esta escrito asi por que de ser un fic de supervivencia únicamente no tendría un fin a menos que sea un muy... mierda [igual tendremos final mierda :U]**

 **Para las que no gustan mucho el asunto conspiración al estilo RE pues aqui no es asi, esta para explicar de dond eputas salio la enfermedad, etc. Espero que les siga gustando a pesar de eso, el prox. cap es droga pura y dura por mi parte con... "lemon" si asi se le puede decir.**

 **Y relajen las hormonas, están amando a Yuuri yandere como jamás me lo espere, really xD ¿Que les pasa?**


	6. Exaggerated Help

**Si pongo notas antes del cap es para que las lean :v no me ignoren, no se atrevan a hacerlo**

 **Darkela:** Yuuri esta agonizando xD Q cruel eres mujeh, por mas hombre montañés que sea Otabek... el debe defender muchas princesas y hadas en este fic :u Y bueno de ponerse buenisimo no se... esta en duda XD  
 **yurripe Takumi:** En resumen... paso de toda mierda we XDD es una vaina muy extraña, todo el mundo se esta volviendo loco entre un doble personalidad y otra queriendo matarse. Esperoq ue te siga gustando y gracias por comentar :'3  
 **Toti:** Tus reviews tardan milenios en llegar a la página :'v al menos llegan a mi correo. Viktor es como un caballero protegiendo a su príncipe :'y tan lindo. Jajajaja el problema es que si Seung tmbn se mueve terminarían dando vueltas sin mucha probabilidad de cruzarse XD Asi que es un poquito complicado por ese lado. Si he visto ese corto :'v no puedo con los perros en el apocalipsis, me dan ganas de llorar... Esta historia es suspenso/acción, el problema viene en que yo quiero darle final, uno distinto a que mueran todos como es lo único que puede pasar. Como seguidora de TWD... e visto que a la gente le gusta mas cuando se va enfocado al grupo principal y estarme desviando por cada personaje a mi me resultaría muy molesto, un grupo de 8000000000000 personas no es bueno para esto y si dejaba a todos vivos pues... No :U Es mas interesante asi, al menos para mi a la hora de escribirlo :3 igual espero que lo sigas leyendo, este capitulo quizas no te guste demasiado XD pero los demas te aseguro que son supervivencia pura y dura :u

 **Gracias a: Shizuks, Trinityrope y Kagurihime por Follow y favs 3**

 **Este capitulo es, sinceramente, _raro._ Es el inicio de la parte conspiranoica y lo que da el misterio del fic principalmente, sin embargo como he dicho antes, no e slo mas importante. Recuerden que quieren ir a Corea y eso es putamente lejos, lo que da para un fic al mejor estilo de TWD en lugar de RE.**

 **Espero que les guste :3 y si habrá lemon cuerda de obscesas [asi las hamo, no se me ofendan]**

* * *

 _Aferrándonos_ _a nuestros recuerdos solo conseguiremos más dolor._

Exaggerated Help

Sentía su cuerpo entero agonizar, clamando por un descanso en un lugar decente y no el suelo. Sus párpados pesados negaban a abrirse, costando lo suyo mover cualquier musculo por más mínimo que esté fuera. Lo primero que logró reconocer de manera borrosa fue el rostro de Yuuri, quien parecía tan solo dormir pacíficamente frente a él, sus lentes en el suelo y la respiración acompasada. Alzándose un poco en sus brazos, resintiendo cualquier momento logró ver a los demás, en el mismo estado que su pareja.

Vio a los lados, el lugar había cambiado de modo muy considerable, el lugar ya no se veía vacía, luciendo más como un hangar de típica película de ciencia ficción, un cúmulo de armas en las paredes con grandes cajas abajo, asumió que, de balas, una especie de closet o algo muy similar. Forzándose a obrar camino hasta las armas, tomando una de ellas y por simple sentido común logró comprobar su autenticidad, la dejó en su lugar y tomó una de las cajas pequeñas dentro de las cajas -típico-.

—Balas... armas... ¿Qué es todo esto? —farfulló con cansancio, la cabeza quería explotarle al igual que los pulmones, se sentía hirviendo, buscando con la mirada de manera urgente algo frío que echarse encima.

Con una creciente desesperación en todo su ser comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, abriendo las puertas del final y encontrando armas sofisticadas, más no lo que quería. _Necesitaba agua, hielo, lo que fuera_ , todo sería agradecido, dando golpes desesperados a las paredes, viendo sus manos volverse de un color rosa, _característico de una quemadura_. Tal vez por suerte o casualidad abrió una puerta que no vio, una que destacaba por ser de color blanco con determinadas partes en cristal y no pardo como el resto de las paredes. De lo desesperado que está, chocó la puerta contra la pared y los cristales acabaron rotos.

Era un baño aparentemente, abrió la llave de la ducha poniéndose debajo de ésta de inmediato, usando el agua tan fría como pudiera y calmándose cuando esta empapó su cuerpo por completo, tan placentero que resultaba increíble.

— ¿Viktor? ¡Viktor! —la voz de Yuuri hizo eco entre las paredes por sobre el agua cayendo. El malestar disminuyó de manera considerable, saliendo de la ducha y dejando está abierta, al salir del baño se encontró a Yuuri intentando levantarse, se notaba muy mareado— ¿Qué pasó...? —preguntó al verlo acercarse, ayudando a alzarse del suelo. —Tengo... calor...—comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Vamos al baño, rápido—tiró de su mano, sabiéndose el camino y metiendo al japonés bajo el agua, calmándolo— ¿Estás bien?

—No entiendo qué pasa aquí Viktor...—gimoteo con los nervios de punta.

—Yo tampoco, pero alterarnos no nos traerá nada bueno—acaricio su rostro con amor—Tan solo... calma—lo atrajo con fuerza a su rostro, iniciando un beso urgido y feroz que era velozmente correspondido por el asiático. Lo empujó a la pared, bajando una mano para tomar y montar la pierna de Yuuri a su cintura, pegándose cuanto podía a él con el agua cayendo sobre ellos aún.

El sopor repentino lo hacía desear tenerlo más cerca, tanto como pudiera, ponerse como unos malditos animales a tener sexo hasta desmayarse de nuevo. Introdujo sus manos inquietas entre la tela, acariciando la piel empapada en agua helada, Yuuri jalaba con levedad los cabellos plateados del ruso, siguiendo en ese beso que los estaba dejando sin nada de oxígeno.

— ¡AGUA! NECESITO AGUA—rompiendo el beso vieron a la puerta, Phichit en la puerta casi arrastrándose por el suelo, su piel literalmente humeaba. Viktor soltó a Yuuri con cierto cuidado para luego tomar al tailandés y meterlo bajo el agua—Ah... Ah... Qué horror... Siento si interrumpí... enserio...

—Tranquilo, fue un poco-

—Repentino. —completo Yuuri, el ruso lo miró algo sorprendido porque completara la oración, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. —Los otros no... han despertado.

—No, qué curioso, quizás hay que esp-

— ¡MALDITO CALOR DE MIERDA!

—Esperar un poco—suspiró, tomó rumbo a la habitación, notando a Otabek desesperado y al igual que Phichit, soltando un extraño vapor como si estuviera ardiendo—Dame la manguera—Yuuri se la entrego con prisa, abriendo la llave al instante. El líquido dio de lleno contra el kazajo que cayó de rabo al suelo aliviado— ¿ya? —preguntó bajando un poco la manguera y que no diera contra el rostro del otro.

—Si—todo su fleco reposaba en su frente, una vista chistosa— ¿Soy único al que...? No, con verte sé que no—Yuuri y Phichit regresaron del baño, viéndose igual de empapados—No parece el mismo lugar al que entramos ante.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que, si lo es, aunque muy increíble de parecer sea, esto debe haber salido de la pared—trazos alrededor de las estanterías que daban a creer esta posibilidad.

—Ummm... ¿Qué pasó...? Hace... Calor...—balbuceo Mila apenas levantando la cabeza del suelo, como si de una planta se tratara Phichit tomo la manguera, se puso a su lado y la dejaba el agua caer—Ah~ Gracias...—ronronea con una sonrisa complacida.

—Qué extraño.

— ¿Algo más? —ironizó viendo a Yuuri.

—Pues... Si, te diste cuenta que nos estamos despertando por un orden. Tu primero, luego yo, Phichit, Otabek Mila y Yuri aún no muestra rastros de querer hacerlo—Viktor alzó una ceja, aquella observación resultaba bastante buena. —Ha sido por edades.

—Ese humo... Nos hizo algo —suspiro Phichit —Algo así no tiene lógica, alguien debió organizar esto.

—La gente se come entre ella dudo mucho que un imbécil cualquiera esté haciendo planes conspiranoicos usando a patinadores profesionales como sujetos de prueba—resopló el kazajo negado a creer tan imposible y milimétricamente calculado plan.

—No sabemos si esto está pasando en otro lado con otra gente, creernos especiales también es treparse demasiado, tal vez solo pasamos por aquí y esto pasó por pura casualidad. —opino Viktor como ligero broma—Por ahora solo hay que pensar en cómo salimos si esa puerta está tan sellada como aparenta.

—Hay armas para un pelotón entero aquí—descolgó una de las más grandes —Y suficientes balas para matar a uno también.

—Es lo que estamos buscando al menos—opino Mila viendo el lado bueno al asunto.

—Demasiado sospechoso —rechisto Viktor—Supongo que no tendremos de otra más que tomarlas, pero algo muy extraño ocurre y no me gusta—declaró su incomodidad.

—A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente—examinaba la mira del rifle —Son de alta calidad, quien pusiera esto aquí-

—MALDITO SEAS—Yuuri respingo al escuchar el grito del rubio—¿¡POR QUÉ ME ESTAS MOJANDO!?

—Me lo agradecerás después—afirmaba Phichit que debía de estar disfrutando mojar a todo el mundo—Mi celular murió, ya no tengo nada que hacer, deja de juzgarme—lloriqueo ante la mirada asesina del rubio en su persona.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan despiertos y no intentaron despertarme? —bufo levantándose, haciéndose el cabello para atrás y para retorcerlo, quitando los excesos de agua—Gracias, dañaste mi maldita chaqueta—quejumbro quitándosela y tirando esta al suelo.

—Dudo que fuera mucho tiempo—Otabek se traqueo el cuello—Quizás un par de horas, deja de hacer eso por favor—pidió el peli plata con escalofríos debido al sonido.

Todos en pie examinan las armas, las balas y lo más resaltante en esa habitación. Yuuri más que pendiente de las armas permaneció mirando una especie de botón apenas notable en la pared, o tal vez fuera así por estar medio ciego con los lentes rotos. Tanteaba la pared en caso de que si fuera real lo que veía, llegando hasta cierto punto en el que se una parte de la pared se hundió por completo.

—Creo que encontré algo—llamó la atención de los otros, paso a la sala recién abierta, una cosa jodidamente enorme era cubierta por una sábana y en las paredes resaltaban armas blancas, no de fuego—Impresionante...

— ¿Qué hace el cerdo para encontrar todo lo escondido? —bufo Yuri con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—Se supone que es el topo ciego...

—Un día de esto lo terminaras asociando con todo un zoológico—bromeo Otabek poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Yuri, soplo un pequeño mechón de cabello cruzado de brazos.

—Arco, flechas, ballesta... Son de metal—toco la punta de una flecha, dejando está en su lugar. Agarró el arco, tirando de la cuerda prensada del arco—Está... muy duro—a pesar de esforzarse seguramente ni podría usarlo.

—Es tan sofisticado... Parece la guarida de Batman—paso el dedo por sobre la sábana blanca, estaba llena de polvo. Con sendas manos la tomó y tiró con fuerza de ella, descubriendo un vehículo que, más que un simple auto, aparentaba ser un tanque de guerra muy original.

—te imaginas ir en eso, llegaríamos rapidísimo y nada nos pararía a menos que fuera un maldito tsunami—Phichit se agacho echando un vistazo a las ruedas—Con estas aplastas todo lo que se te cruza.

—Mi moto cabe ahí dentro—aseguro Otabek cruzado de brazos.

—Sonare como el aguafiestas más grande la vida, pero—tiro la sabana al suelo—Tomar esto no es buena idea ¿No les parece raro?

—Por supuesto que lo es, aun así, hay que aprovechar todo lo que nos encontremos, no usarlo es de retrasados mentales—discutía el rubio. Yuuri chillo dejando caer un zapato.

—Tienen cuchillas—señaló lo que dejo caer. Los ojos de Yuri brillaron tomando el par, mirando la enorme cuchilla que salía.

—Son mías—sonrió maligno.

—Con tomar las pistolas y todo lo demás basta—como hizo para empujarlos a todos a la vez es un misterio, sacándolos de esa sala extra—Con fiarnos tanto-

— ¿te pasa algo? Estás pálido de repente—resaltó Mila, Viktor parpadeo dispar, todo se estaba volviendo borroso.

—S-si lo estoy, solo es un ma-

— ¡CERDO, MALDITO PUERCO MI CAMISA! —quisquillo Yuri alejado de él nombrado—Que asco...—vibro viendo el líquido verde en su hombro.

—Lo siento...—balbuceo, una horcajada más y vomitando un líquido verde musgo, se apartaron de él, cayó de rodillas al suelo, alzó la vista con fatiga desde el suelo. —Vik...tor... —estiró la mano.

—Yu...

Se encorvo de la misma manera, comenzando a vomitar. El horror producido por la escena en la que de manera inexplicable el cuerpo de ambos se llenaba de extraña mucosidad hasta crear un capullo no tuvo comparación, Mila chocó contra la pared temblando.

—Qu-qué les pasa... qu-qué es eso—balbuceo asustada.

—N-no se—balbuceo Phichit—Ugh...—se tapó la boca con una mano.

— ¡ÉL TAMBIÉN! —se arrimó hasta Otabek, mirando al moreno desplomarse con una mano cubriendo su boca y otra apretando su estómago. —Po-por que... Beka—se apartó de él también, con las manos recogidas a su pecho, el kazajo y la rusa poniéndose igual de cadavéricos y sufriendo el mismo proceso que los tres mayores. —Qué está pasando...—balbuceo sentándose en una esquina y negándose a ver esos capullos enormes que se movían.

Clavó su vista en sus manos, comenzaba a ver doble, difícil de hacer, una especie de gota cayó de su boca, al ver el tono verde de este sollozo ¿También a él? Su respiración se agito, rogó interiormente a que no siguiera pasando, como de su piel salía esa extraña baba que lo cubría hasta perder la conciencia.

 _Sujetos de Prueba base N.º 9_

 _ _Resultado: Exitoso__

El desagradable sonido viscoso de una membrana rompiendo resonó en el lugar, uno de los enormes capullos de verduzco tono se agujereo, saliendo a medias algo extraño con otra capa de viscoso líquido cubriéndolo, al reventarse esta capa el cuerpo humano se veía por fin distinguido, cayendo a un lado de modo doloroso, esa persona tosiendo y apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos entre tanta mucosidad.

—Ah...—jadeo mirando a los lados muy lentamente, analizando vagamente aquella especie de crisálida. Un ligero frío hizo temblar, estaba desnudo y antes de cualquier otro pensamiento sin importancia dado su estado semi inconsciente el soniquete que alcanzó a captar lo hizo prestar atención al capullo más cercano.

Lo vio desplegarse, ese proceso que no había visto en sí mismo por obvias razones, espabiló al momento en que la última capa se rompió, dejando ver al hombre que dentro de la crisálida se encontró, cuando este se inclina a un lado para caer alcanzó a ponerse y evitar el golpe contra el suelo. Con cierta prisa colocó los lentes evidentemente sucios

—Yuuri...—aparto el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente, uniéndola con la suya.

—Viktor...—balbuceo abriendo los ojos muy lentamente—Estas... verde.—El problema venia que por el cristal mugroso, lo veía aun peor.

—Tú también—rió muy levemente. Con la mano y cierto esfuerzo logró apartar un poco de viscosidad, viendo el tono de piel como siempre sin nada en especial—Vamos al baño... tengo la ligera impresión de que será igual.

A Viktor la desnudez le importaba un rábano, no siendo el caso de Yuuri que con una mano se tapaba por pudor, a pesar de que ya había sido visto desnudo por el ruso. Una vez en el baño Viktor cerro con seguro, los demás podían esperarse un rato en caso de terminar su metamorfosis cual maripositas. Abrió la llave, metiendo a Yuuri bajo el agua y quitando cualquier rastro del líquido glutinoso, viendo su linda cara sin ninguna clase de rareza.

Yuuri comenzó a hacer lo mismo una vez el ruso terminó con su cara y cabello, las hebras plateadas escurría ese brebaje extraño, dejando a la vista su bello color. Al menos la mitad de sus cuerpos estaban limpios, de la cintura para arriba. Atrajo a Yuuri hasta su cuerpo, iniciando un beso lento y tranquilo, pegándose cuanto pudiera a él.

Sus manos bajaron hasta los muslos de Yuuri, alzándolo con fuerza, el japonés enrosco sus piernas por su cintura, la espalda blanca quedó apoyada en la pared, gimiendo rondo al momento de sentir un par de dedos dilatando su entrada, miró a Viktor algo ansioso.

—Me... mételo ya...—jadeo con la cara colorada, apretó los dientes, bajando a Yuuri e introduciendo su virilidad erecta en él, dejando libre todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, disfrutando de los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de su amante.

Haciendo acopio de la fuerza que tenía comenzó a dar embestidas lentas y profundas a Yuuri, el cual rasguñaba su espalda en respuesta a los chupetones del ruso. Al aumento de velocidad en las estocadas hicieron a Yuuri gemir más alto, debido a la naturaleza de la habitación esto sonidos producían eco, ambos ignorando que ya estaban limpios dentro de lo que cabe.

—Yuuri~ Viktor~ Hay gente aquí queriendo entrar—giraron a mirar la puerta, el japonés estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas, el comentario burlón de Phichit era... _demasiado vergonzoso._

—Y nosotros no terminamos así que se aguantan.

— ¡No jodas Nikiforov, necesito entrar! —rechisto Mila dando golpecitos a la puerta, tapándose sus pechos, Otabek y Phichit miraban a otro lado por respeto a la pelirroja.

—Viktor solo vamos...—suplicó Yuuri avergonzado, gimiendo al sentirlo moverse de nuevo—Vik-

—Con esto les bastará—estiró la mano abriendo la llave de la manguera que seguía fuera gracias a los agujeros en la puerta. —No pienso dejar que te vean estando así. —rozo con los dedos el miembro erecto del japonés que ahogó el gemido.

—Que maldito...—gruño Otabek.

Viktor seguía en lo suyo, embistiendo con fuerza a su amante mientras lo masturbaba, los gemidos constantes y urgidos de Yuuri daban a saber que dentro de poco iba a terminar igual que él. No tenían una idea muy clara de cuánto tiempo duraron, la satisfacción del momento no se los permitió.

Salió del interior de Yuuri, viendo el líquido blanco caer a los azulejos. —Hay que lavarte... Otra vez. —rio levemente, Yuuri tan solo hizo un adorable puchero.

— ¿Cuántos niños hicieron? —burlo Yuri de mal humor sentado en el suelo una vez la pareja salía del baño, incapaz de verlos por motivos desconocidos. Yuuri tenía una gigantesca toalla cubriéndolo, Viktor anda desnudo como si nada, Mila miraba el suelo por vergüenza de ver a cualquiera, tomo la toalla que Yuuri le tendía.

—No seas envidioso. —guiño un ojo y Yuri se sonrojo al máximo—Ya está libre para lo que desees.

—ya estamos bien, gracias—dijo Otabek con sarcasmo, usando un trozo de tela atado a su cintura, tuvo que ir a buscar aquella lona que cubría el vehículo, romperla en algunos trozos y dársela a los demás e intentar no traumar a la única mujer.

—Quisiera preguntar algo pero mejor me omito el comentario—la mirada de Phichit bailó por toda la habitación, después de quedarse unos cuantos segundos mirando al desnudo peli plata.

— ¿Cómo se supone que salimos desnudos? No creo que sea la mejor idea y el bolso por algún motivo no está—comentó Yuri en una rabieta.

—Me preocupa más el motivo por el cual estamos desnudos. —acotó Viktor en un suspiro, Mila apretó el collar alrededor de su cuello, curiosamente es lo único que aun poseía—Como sea, no miramos que había aquí dentro—señalo con el pulgar las puertas de madera con apariencia de Closet.

Yuuri abrió el closet, que en forma de habitación permitía el paso a todos en general. El lugar parecía más una tienda que un closet, la ropa puesta de tal manera que se podía apreciar por completo como era, aparte de lucir refinada dentro de lo que cabe. Yuuri tomo un bóxer y se lo lanzó a Viktor en la cara.

—Póntelo por favor. —pidió sin verlo a la cara. La sonrisa de corazón de Viktor que hasta ahora no se formaba en su rostro surgió, poniéndose la prenda para comodidad y alivio de los demás, que secretamente también agradecieron la sonrisa boba. —Esta ropa se ve costosa.

—De momento no me interesa—afirmo Mila tomando el conjunto que lucía femenino.

—Si dices una sola cosa acerca de no tomarlo te hare tragar balas—advirtió Yuri a Viktor, tomo el conjunto que pensó podría quedarle a juzgar por su tamaño.

 **...**

— ¿Solo yo pienso que esta ropa es muy pegada? —quejo Mila algo avergonzada de su apariencia.

—Pues, en ti un poco, mejor toma esto—se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a la pelirroja—Lo que pensaba es que todos estamos disparejos...

—Yuri parece salido de una peli Ciberpunk—rió Phichit y Yuri rodo los ojos. Gustaba de la ropa, con las botas de cuchilla escondida iba perfecto, dar patadas se le daba fenomenal y con algo tan ligero mejor.

—Dímelo a mi—bufo Otabek cruzado de brazos, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba marcado a la perfección por su ropa. —Parecemos recién salidos de un teatro en el que nos quieren ver todo.

— Bueno... Eso también lo hacíamos en la pista a veces... Yo solo decía—Phichit se escondió tras Viktor ante la mirada de Otabek.

— ¿Por qué el cerdo tarda tanto? —bufo, camino hasta la puerta y dio fuertes golpes— ¡Hey! Que hasta Mila tardo menos que tú.

—Es que...—la puerta se abrió, Yuuri dio unos cuantos pasos fuera con la mirada de todos clavada en su persona— ¿No les parece familiar?

—Ya que lo dices es como una versión sadomasoquista de Eros—Phichit no era de guardarse demasiadas opiniones, menos cuando le preguntan por ella.

—Es realmente parecido. —admitió Viktor incómodo, debía ser solo una coincidencia demasiado enorme. —Como sea ahora toca-

La puerta se abrió por sí sola, sin ninguna clase de explicación aparente, tan solo... se alzó permitiéndoles la salida. Otabek ni corto ni perezoso agarró una RPD apuntando a la salida, caminando lentamente a ésta en caso de que algo tuviera la intención de atacarlos.

—Nada—gruño bajando un poco el arma, Yuuri se asomó, dando un par de pasos fuera.

—No escucho nada ni a nadie... Todo está muy silencioso—sus botas al ser tan pesadas resonaban entre los pasillos solitarios—Parece abandonado.

—Tal cual cuando llegamos—se asomó a una de las habitaciones, estando más desordenadas de lo que recordaba—Más o menos.

—Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que pasamos más tiempo del que pensamos ahí dentro—murmuro Viktor. Al llegar a la salida de la comisaria y poner un solo pie fuera de esta se vieron sorprendidos por la imagen. —Mucho, mucho más tiempo...

— ¡MI MOTO, MI BELLA MOTO! —ahora era el turno de ver a Otabek con sorpresa, que lloriqueara en dolor por... lo que fuere resultaba extraño, casi tanto como verlo alegrarse de manera evidente. El vehículo en cuestión parecía haber estado al menos un mes sin uso por la cantidad tan excesiva de polvo que se cargaba.

—No pudo ser tanto tiempo ¿Cómo podría serlo si no tenemos hambre? —el estómago de Yuuri hizo un reclamo ante la frase—al menos no todos...

—Sea lo que sea hay q-

—Vienen por allí—informo Mila volviendo dentro de la comisaria, habiéndose alejado por un momento, espantándose al primer segundo.

—Con suerte no notaran que estamos aquí si—rezongaron del susto de una fuerte alarma proveniente del edificio en que estuvieron hace segundos— ¡Entren rápido! —ordeno, Yuri tuvo que jalar a Otabek para que dejara de lamentar la suerte de su moto.

Por inercia volvieron a aquella habitación aún abierta, los gruñidos hacían eco en los pasillos, siendo tantos acumulados por el sonar de esa misteriosa alarma que pretendía volverlos locos. Otabek tomo cuantas armas pudo metiéndolas en ese semi tanque que debían usar de querer salir vivos.

— ¡El perrito! —Yuuri detuvo su carrera al notarlo tirado en el suelo sin más, se devolvió y tomó el muñeco de felpa, sin darse cuenta de un _Walker_ se arrastraba por el suelo y _mordió_ su brazo.

En lugar de quedarse congelado como lo natural se alteró, dando una patada con la que logro apartarlo y correr hasta la tanqueta, al estar dentro cerraron la puerta en forma de rampa, dentro del medio de transporte se encendieron múltiples luces. Viktor se sentó en lo que parecía ser el asiento de piloto, pantallas se encendieron confundiéndolo.

—Co-como se maneja esta cosa...—balbuceo empezando a tocar botones hasta finalmente dar en lo que aparenta ser una computadora estilo GPS

 _Viktor Nikiforov – Acceso permitido._

—Pero que...

 _¿Cuál es su destino?_

Un mapamundi se expuso en la pantalla, básico y apenas distinguible por el tamaño de este, toco España y seguidamente Corea del sur, una línea se plasmó en color rojo, resaltando en la pantalla de tonos azules.

 _Ruta Terrestre. 13.397,49_ _km ¿Este es su destino?_  
 _Si No_

—PRESIONA QUE SI Y YA—bramo Yuri dando en su lugar, el golpe que se dieron debido al repentino arranque los hizo caer y en el caso de Viktor, estampar la frente contra aquella pantalla. El revestimiento al cristal se retiró, dando la horrible vista de cadáveres mezclados con trozos de paredes, cristales y madera.

— ¡Chocaremos contra el otro muro! —exclamó Mila nerviosa.

—Esta cosa no me hace caso—exclamo tocando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Se sujetó al igual que los demás al ver su irremediable ruta.

La pared cedió por completo, la sacudida por el choque incluso hizo rebotar el cerebro dentro de sus cabezas. Una vez pasada toda la comisaría cual bola de destrucción y a cada _Walker_ que se les cruzara pudieron apreciar el cielo nocturno, la mínima vibración apenas daba a distinguir que se movían. Dio un par de toques más a la pantalla.

 _¿Desea cambiar su ruta?_

—Este es el mejor auto del mundo—festejaba Phichit—¿Tendra algun lugar donde cargar celulares?

—Hay camas, compartimentos para armas y refrigeradores pequeños... Exigir mas es ser un poco caprichoso—rio Mila, sobando su espalda.

—¿Pasa algo con tu brazo?—Percatarse de lo nervioso que estaba Yuuri no significaba un reto, el japonés no podía ser más fácil de leer, al menos para Otabek lo es.

—Es que... Me mordio pero no siento el dolor y la tela se ve completa—era curioso, la presión ejercida por la mandíbula del Walker no tuvo comparación, sin embargo el dolor que suponía que te arranquen un pedazo de piel debía ser peor.

—A juzgar por como luce debe ser tela hecha para resistir ciertos aspectos, algo asi como un chaleco antibalas muy fino.

—Estamos armados hasta los dientes, con trajes chulos, tan solo nos queda llegar—tomó lugar en lo que parecía asiento de copiloto —Tal vez tenemos un angel-

—¿Que fecha era el dia en que competían?—todos miraron con atención al peliplata.

—14 de Diciembre si no me equivoco.

—Contando los días que tardamos en llegar sería 19 o 20 de diciembre pero en este calendario marca 3 de Enero de 2017—giro a mirarlos—Estuvimos días ahí dentro.

—No hay manera en la que—Yuuri pensaba argumentar lo imposible que era esa teoria.

 _Acceso de Voz Concedido. Yuuri Katsuki_

 _¿Desea mayor información sobre la Sala de Pruebas N.°9?_

El silencio reinó en el interior del vehículo.

* * *

 **Antes de que se me vuelvan locas, _insisto..._ Será estilo supervivencia y la conspiración un adorno, creanme que la suerte de este capítulo se les ira en menos de un segundo xD Desde este momento quiero advertir que existirán Ocs por cuestiones de que un fic de zombies con supervivencia no existe sin algún grupo extra jodiendo... acabando muertos o haciendo algo que haga aún más delicada la situación so... No me abandonen **

**Las hamo y complazco cual esclava, solo este capitulo esta tan enfocado a la conspiración, desde ahora el _Goals_ es ir a Corea y Japón :3 con tantos traumas, Yuuri psicopata, lemones 4k 100% real no feik :u posiblemente mas largos a este capitulo, quien sabe de que pareja, esto va a lo "random"**

 **El prox. cap me hizo casi cortarme las venas por un bb :v con quien madrugo hablando por whasa me entendera.**

 **Espero q les haya gustado 3**


	7. First Attempts

**Yisus cristo, hay más apoio del que imaginé jamás :'v los hamo a todos por seguir leyendo.**

 **D.Y.P.O.N:** Hay cap cada semana we :u no hace falta que aparezcan en otro fic para preguntar XD  
 **Darkela:** JAJAJAJAJAJA ksual, te amo pero te odio XD Yo solo te amo :3 espero que te siga gustando y gracias por comentar (-u-)/  
 **yurripe takumi:** La idea es dejar con la intriga bb, me siento triunfante de haberlo logrado en ti que estas siempre presente :3 te hamo por eso~ Y bueno con respecto a la parte del capullo, puedes buscar en Youtube "Happy Birthday Ada Wong" para entender el proceso por el que pasaron. Gracias por comentar we, te amodoro (* u *)  
 **A08:** No puedo decirte si eso pasara o no porq significa spoiler :'v sorry. que lindo que te este gustando el escenario :3 espero leer otro comentario tuyo por aqui, gracias por leer \\( -w-)/  
 **Toti:** puessssss es que tampoco me gustan mucho los demás personajes, esto va mas enfocado a lo que harán ellos y como acabaran mentalmente :u aparte de que Seung es importante porq está apartado del resto, solo que en este capítulo no hará mucho acto de presencia. Creeme que esta gente, es ezpecial :v fallan y aciertan al mismo tiempo XD Ya veras que pasara~ Gracias por comentar bb :3 te hamo.

Gracias a: **A08** y **Kouketsuna** por el fav :3 espero que sigan leyendo esta tonteria ;3

* * *

 _No siempre puedo estar alegre, ya que todos en algún momento caemos, lloramos, nos sentimos solos y nos desahogamos_

 **Firts Attempts**

— ¿Ya descubriste como parar esta cosa? —apoyado en el espaldar miro las pantallas táctiles que el peliplata llevaba horas tocando.

—No—se rasco el entrecejo, estaba cansado, dos días seguidos con la duda carcomiendo su cabeza debido al bendito:

 _Acceso Revocado. Información Confidencial, lamentamos las molestias._

El asunto tomó un tinte misterioso, uno que él particularmente quería desentrañar hasta la última gota de información, comprender si existe alguna manera de revertir lo ocurrido y traer de regreso a los enfermos, entre ellos como objetivo principal sus amigos. Apretó los ojos y volvió a mirar, quería dormir,quería dormir junto a Yuuri que se negaba a dejarlo solo ese par de noches, dormitando a la vez que hablan trivialidades inútiles y sin sentido que hacían el aire más ameno.

 _Todo para no dejarlo solo._

—Ve a la cama un rato—sugirió poniendo una mano en su hombro con una dulce sonrisa—Yuuri y tu estan haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, nosotros veremos cómo resolverlo—aseguraba Phichit con muy buena intención. Viktor arrugó la nariz, rascando su frente.

—Solo una hora y me despiertan—ordenó levantándose del asiento. Al verlo Yuuri se acostó, dejando las pesadas botas en el suelo y acurrucando al instante en el peliplata, durmiendo a los pocos segundos de cerrar los ojos.

—Jamas vi unas ojeras asi en él... —murmuró Yuri en tono bajo.

—Se siente responsable de nosotros por ser mayor, lo más normal es que esté preocupado. Ojalá no lo hiciera—lamento Phichit en un suspiro—El desgaste que esto puede traer es muy grande.

—Hey, solo es un lindo gesto, no deberías menospreciarlo.

—No trata de eso, trata de que a este paso el estrés acumulado puede afectarlo y a Yuuri también que está decidido a acompañarlo. —Explicó el kazajo.

—Sería una linda sorpresa poder detener esta cosa e ir a buscar algo de comer para recibirlos apenas despierten—opinaba Yuri sentando en el lugar del peli plata—Traer algo con sabor a- ¿Y esa cosa de donde salió?—junto un poco las ceja al notar lo que Phichit tenía en sus manos.

—Estaba en uno de los compartimentos bajo la cama, un vejestorio, pero las fotos perdurarán hasta el fin de los tiempo—habló en tono dramático, acercándose a la pareja—Y que mejor para empezar que estos dos~

—Es una cámara de rollo ¿Como piensas revelarlas despues?—lo miro con aburrimiento y Phichit saco la lengua, dejando caer lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Es lo único que tengo asi que callate—lamento ajustando la lente a enfocar a los que dormían plácidamente.

—Tu interés por ir con Seung es... ya sabes...—preguntó algo incómodo, con intención de dejar a un lado el tema de la cámara.

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta—dirigió una escalofriante sonrisa al rubio—Ahora, veamos cómo estacionar esta cosa.

...

—Este lugar da un repelús... —se acarició los brazos en signo de tener frío, el centro comercial vacío y oscuro no dejaba a sus nervios ya desgastados estar tranquilos, presintiendo que en cualquier segundo algo se lanzaría a atacarlos.

— Hay demasiada quietud como para que algo pase—opinó Phichit tomando un carrito de mercado chirriante y poniéndose al lado de los otros—Son torpes y tontos al parecer, de haber aquí los escucharíamos al menos.

—A no ser que sean como esta señora. —Sacó un arma pequeña, preparándose a disparar al supuesto _Walker_ , dio una pequeña patada y espero su movimiento que jamás llegó. Más allá de la marca de única mordedura en su hombro estaba bien, su piel pálida en tono apena grisáceo.

— ¡Hay gomitas!—salto el tailandés corriendo en dirección al mostrador con aquel dulce placer de la vida.

— Me sigo preguntando cómo hace para estar siempre tan contento ¿Ustedes no?—pregunto Yuri por lo bajo a los dos mayores que asintieron.

Divididos en grupos de dos recorrían los pasillos del apagado y evidentemente saqueado supermercado. Otabek y Mila por un lado mientras que Yuri y Phichit irían por otro, el tailandés tomaba lo que a él gustaba, así como a Yuuri, sonriente y tranquilo como suele ser su imagen usual, de la que casi nadie lo había visto dejar de tener. Yuri metió una bolsa de malvaviscos, mirando de soslayo al moreno.

—Tu... ¿No te preocupa tu familia o... no la tienes? —Lo de tener tacto como que no iba bien con él ruso.

—Por supuesto que la tengo, mi madre, padre, abuela, una hermana mayor y cuatro hermanos menores.

—Menuda camada...

—Sí, somos muchos, siempre fui muy parecido a ellos, sobre todo a mi padre que era un fiel seguidor de la frase "A mal tiempo buena cara", no pasaba un día en el que no sonriera, fue algo con lo que crecí y tome costumbre a ello—relataba con el sonido del carrito de fondo, caminando lento con el rubio a su lado.

—Ya veo... ¿Y no has pensado en ellos? Debiste llamarlos cuando tuviste oportunidad.

—¿Para qué? —la respuesta en forma de pregunta lo dejó tieso. — ¿Para saber que terminaron igual a Celestino? Jean, Sala, Michelle, Guan, Leo y posiblemente Seung. No, gracias, estoy mejor sin saber.

—Pero verlo con tus propios ojos es-

—Innecesario... Que no lo aparente no quiere decir que no lo haya pensado, que no lo esté sufriendo... No quiero—su voz se atoro en su garganta, mirando al frente y luchando por permanecer sonriente a pesar de que su gesto hace ya rato se había deformado. —Crearme una ilusa idea de que estarán bien, ellos no saben pelear y tampoco huir, si mueren en casa será un honor para ellos y yo no...—moqueo con una lagrima cayendo por su rostro—...Yo no soportará, ver a ninguno de ellos... Como todos los que hemos visto, mis hermanos menores apenas tienen 7, 8 y 9 años, mi hermana está casada y esperando a mi sobrino ¿Me crees capaz de verlos? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Trago grueso, con aquella descripción... _No_ , bajo ningún concepto podía creerlo tan fuerte a pesar de que mostrara lo contrario, cualquiera se derrumbaría ante un choque así. Imaginaba cómo sería aquella enorme familia, pequeños correteando por la casa a todas horas, la hija hablando con su madre acerca de cómo llamaría a su hijo, la abuela junto al padre de la familia... La idea de una masacre en tan perfecto panorama era...

 _Una maldita pesadilla._

Phichit seguía tirando cosas al carrito ensimismado, perdido en las memorias vividas con sus hermanos a los cuales a veces ayudaba a patinar, hablar con el esposo de su hermana, cocinar junto a su madre, ayudar a su padre a pintar la casa y hacer destrozos al intentar tejer con su abuela, todo esto capturado en fotos que su celular aún mantenía, por ello lo cargaba consigo aun con su nula batería, negado a dejarlos atrás a pesar de querer ignorarlos por su propio bienestar.

¿Cómo siquiera imaginarlo? Adoraba con todo su ser a su familia que resaltaba por lo pacífica de su naturaleza. Que se defendieran contra esos monstruos... Que sus hermanos no lloraran... Que su padre se hiciera el héroe... Su madre intentando convencerlo de esperar ayuda que jamás llegará. Podía decir casi con total y dolorosa seguridad que lo único que encontraría de volver a Tailandia seria _muerte_ , tanto la de su familia como la suya propia. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse de nuevo en caso de verlo. Por ello permanecía así, sonriente y calmado, aquello que ninguno de los otros podía hacer por tener el pleno conocimiento de que todo lo que tenían está muerto.

—Que puto asco. —regresó al mundo real debido a la queja de Yuri que tapaba su nariz.

—Han pasado muchos días y sin luz deber ser obvio que se pudriría —tapó su nariz de igual manera, la zona de refrigerados olía fatal, las moscas revoloteaban incesantes en el lugar haciéndolo aún más asqueroso.

—Creo que esa puerta da a el almacén, quizás haya algo no podrido ahí. —asintió siguiéndolo a la enorme puerta tras el mostrador refrigerador y putrefactos de queso. Tiro con todas sus fuerzas de la puerta metálica aparentemente bloqueada. Un par de patadas bastaron para abrirla y hacerlos retroceder al mismo tiempo cuando unos _walkers_ salieron amontonados, todos con uniformes de carnicero. —Yo me encargo—dijo no muy seguro Phichit se alejó de manera considerable.

La cuchilla en la bota salió al momento de chocar contra la cabeza del Walker y dejarlo en el suelo ensuciando de sangre coagulada el mismo, conto 8 pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente llamado: La cuchilla se atoro, intentó tirar de ella para apartarse.

—¡Agáchate! —miro atrás un instante antes de tirarse al suelo. Phichit apuntaba con un rifle de francotirador y dio en la frente de uno, el más cercano a Yuri.

De los 6 era quien mejor puntería tenía, al menos en lo que a larga distancias refiere y puesto que las demás armas eran muchísimo más pesadas decidió usar el rifle, el siguiente tiro no fue tan limpio como el anterior, pero bastaba mientras acabara con ellos, Yuri tiró de su pierna logrando sacar la cuchilla del cadáver y del suelo, arrastrándose por seguridad y no estorbar a quien estaba salvando su pellejo.

—Ya creo que son todos—alzándose del suelo miro atrás los 8 cuerpos.

—Me gaste más de lo que debería, Otabek me matara—lloriqueo.

—Es tu primera vez disparando, gastar más balas no es algo de lo que quejarse—Bufó. —Como sea, vamos con esos dos, dudo mucho que encontremos algo aquí que no esté en estado de descomposición.

—Vale. —suspiró y Yuri tomó el carrito en su lugar. —¿Tomaste la carne enlatada verdad?

—¿Habían de esas? —alzó una ceja, no recordaba haber visto eso y con lo mucho que adoraban la carne en este grupo era pecado no llevar, siendo además un enlatado que dura por mayor tiempo -más del que duraría en manos de Yuuri-.

—Iré a buscarla, había un par de latas—aseguro dando media vuelta. —Espera aquí.

Con paso presuroso volvió al pasillo lleno de enlatados, vacío dentro de lo que cabe con latas sueltas. Tomó el par de latas altas y largas que había, la cara de Yuuri cuando se las enseñara sería adorable, las dejo de nuevo y tomó el rifle por escuchar un gruñido, mirando en dirección a este y quedándose paralizado al distinguirlo.

Cabello negro largo y de corte cuadrado con el fleco en su frente, piel más morena en comparación a muchos, vestida de embarazada, con su vientre abierto y sangrante. Las manos le temblaron al igual que los labios, ella no era su hermana pero... _Es tan igual_. Sus manos sudorosas soltaron el arma, viendo con ojos asustados y doloridos al _Walker_ que ya se aproximaba demasiado.

—Phailin... —sollozó cuando el _Walker_ tomó su hombro y abrió la boca para morder. Por su sien se clavó una gran y fina cuchilla, saliendo fácilmente y dejando caer el cuerpo putrefacto.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó chasqueando los dedos, alzó las manos temblorosas.

—No. —cubrió su cara cayendo de rodillas, el espejismo tan _real_ que su mente desesperada había formado de su hermana y siendo roto por la cuchilla en la sien... Yuri dio suaves palmaditas a la cabeza del tailandés sollozante, asumía que esa mujer se parecía a algún familiar, fue buena idea seguirlo de lejos.

...

—Y tú no... Tienes familia por la cual preocuparte o...—la curiosidad lo invadió y estando solos podía preguntar sin tener a los demás mirando.

—Solo a mi madre, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. —se encogió de hombros tomando un paquete de vendas—Mi padre nos abandonó cuando tenía 4 años y ella se hizo cargo de mí.

—Un poco fría considerando eso—opino tomando todas las cajas de medicamento que encontrara, no tenía idea de que hacía cada uno, de algo servirían de todas formas.

—Es... complicada—suspiro—Debes entender que en Rusia no... es fácil ser sincero en tus gustos. Cuando se enteró de que me gustaban las mujeres me echó de casa, prefería dejarme en la calle con 16 años corriendo peligro de cualquier tipo en lugar de aceptar mis preferencias.

—No pensé que algo así ocurrió, siempre te veías muy tranquila y contenta.

—Pues buscar mi propio rumbo por mi cuenta me llevó a conocer a Yakov, Yuri, Viktor, Sala... Sin necesidad de esconder lo que me gustaba, inclusive agradecía que me diera ese pase libre. Si está muerta o no ahora no lo lamentaré ni llorare, quedo fuera de mi vida, solo una extraña más. —caminaban lentamente por cada pasillo, más ensimismados en lo que hablaban que en su objetivo.

—Supongo que puede decirse así—burló con levedad—Sobre Sala... ¿La amabas?

—Más que a mí misma ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—En el hotel mencionaste que te hubiera gustado saber que te diría... Ella te iba a pedir matrimonio—Mila se detuvo, mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos—antes de salvar a Yuri de sus acosadoras la vi buscando anillos de compromiso junto a Michelle, al final si lo compro, tenía una caja en las manos cuando volvimos al hotel.

—...

—¿Hubieras aceptado? —ladeo un poco la cabeza, acercándose un poco en caso de que la chica se pusiera a llorar, Mila asintió con la cabeza, moqueando e intentando aguantar las lágrimas. —Se puede decir que ahora puede descansar en paz ¿no te parece?

—Ojalá sea así—una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, Otabek la abrazó para calmarla. Algunos disparos resonaron— ¿Vamos a ver qué ocurrió?

—Estoy casi seguro de que lo tienen controlado, tomemos lo que falta y vámonos.

Puesto que el último pasillos que tocaba para revisar era de limpieza no se tomaron la molestia de entrar, no tenía caso de todos modos, a menos que pensaran en suicidarse tomando cloro. Otabek se apresuró hasta el rubio una vez entrado a donde escucho el golpeteo de un arma.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó a Phichit que negó con la cabeza, levantándose y limpiándose la cara.

—No es nada...—negó moqueando—Ya podemos irnos...—lo pasó de largo, Mila clavo su mirada en el cuerpo del _Walker_ , sintiendo un terrible escalofrío.

—Que terrible...

—Es mejor hablar de esto cuando él no esté y no haya riesgo de que algo más llegué—suspiro— ¿Encontraron todo?

—Sí, quizás de más—opino dejando todo en el carro casi lleno. En la salida Phichit los esperaba, con una ceja alzada y mirando a un punto en específico. — ¿Pasa algo?

—La señora, no está—señalo el lugar donde quedó una enorme mancha de sangre.

—No tenía ninguna herida grave y-

— ¿Alguno de ustedes cerró el "auto"? —pregunto Yuri de repente, se miraron entre ellos—Yo no lo hice.

—ay no...

* * *

Gruñidos y pequeños golpeteos interrumpen su sueño pacífico, abrió los ojos con la vista un poco borrosa como casi siempre que no utilizaba sus gafas. Con cuidado quitó el brazo de Viktor de encima suyo, levantándose muy lentamente para no despertarlo. Miró a su alrededor, nada visible podía ayudarlo a hacer lo que quería.

—Esconder las cosas de otros es cruel—cerró un ojo, desordenando todo lo que Otabek había subido—Esto debería servir...—sonrió con el filoso objeto en su mano. En la rampa donde apenas un _Walker_ se había subido se detuvo, poniendo una mano en su cintura. —Uno, dos, tres... ocho, nueve y... doce. —relamió su labio.

La espada se clavó sin dificultad en el cráneo humano, el cadáver cayó por la rampa hasta el suelo. Sus pasos lentos y calmados mientras se acercaba, de saber esgrima posiblemente pudiera deshacerse de ellos con más facilidad, no siendo este el caso. La usaba como si se tratara de un simple bate, tomándola con dos manos y golpeando con ella y cortando fácilmente a la mitad las cabezas de los patéticos _Walker._

Una bala mató antes que él al Walker que estaba cortando por simple gusto, miro con cierta molestia a Otabek, empezando juguetear con la espada en su mano, vitoreándola y cortando la cara o partes de lo que se acercara.

— _Moo~_ —un adorable puchero se mostró, era un inusual gesto que mostrará cualquier clase de expresión japonesa por más mínima que fuese—Eres aburridísimo ¿Qué debo hacer para seguir jugando tranquilo?

—Ahora veo el problema de tenerlo así—gruño Yuri. Corrió en dirección a uno y como si se tratara de un salto clavo la cuchilla con facilidad... En su cuello, por consiguiente, el _Walker_ seguía vivo. — _DER'MO_ —quisquillo, intentando comprender cómo era que la cuchilla se quedaba trabada casi siempre. Cayó al suelo intentando soltarse hasta que vio la espada atravesar la cabeza.

— ¿Te ayudo? —sonrió burlón y Yuri frunció el entrecejo—Por cierto, hay uno detrás—al avisar esto y como si fuera una simple lanza en lugar de una espada la arrojó, clavándola por pura suerte en el ojo del que se aproximaba a espalda de Mila, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla.

 _Destrozando~  
Para eliminarlo todo  
No hay fin para esta conducta destructiva  
Desvanece a todo ser malvado  
Pero igual~ Ya todo muerto se ha quedado._

Sacó la espada del cráneo en el que estaba clavada, dando un fuerte golpe al aire para desprender la sangre que había quedado adherida al metal, sonrió de manera escalofriante, jugando con ella en su mano.

—Yuuri tienes que parar—Phichit se acercó con cuidado ya que podía herirlo.

— ¿ _eh~? Naze?_

—Tengo más miedo a que empiece a hablar japonés—admitió el rubio quitándose la tierra.

—Solo... Detente, ya no hay más y-

La espada cayó al suelo debido a que el poco conocimiento de uso a ella causó una grave herida en su mano. La acercó a su cara, lamiéndo la sangre con una sonrisa. Se encogió debido a las manos presionando su cabeza, moviendo sus cabellos en todas direcciones, colocando sus lentes.

— ¡Ay! —quisquillo apretándose la mano. Suspiraron aliviados, Viktor se revivió los cabellos bostezando, el alboroto fue imposible de no escuchar y su descanso se interrumpió -aun cuando debió serlo hace ya un buen rato-.

— ¿Puedo saber qué hacían? —preguntó adormilado, preparado para regañarlos.

—Buscar comida y—Otabek pensaba defenderse sobre el asunto de Yuuri, no pensaron que saldría a matar y jugar con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

— Esta señora... Qué le habrá pasado. —murmuró Phichit acuclillado frente a la mujer que habían visto en el suelo del centro comercial.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Yuri acercándose también, Mila estaba poniendo una venda en la mano del japonés que lloriqueaba con levedad.

—No tiene heridas graves, ni una sola, lo único que resalta es esa mordida en el hombro—había alzado el cadáver con intención de buscar alguna otra herida importante que explicara su muerte o cambio. —Parecen cadáveres andantes, puedo tomarlo así de tener alguna herida de muerte como el pecho, el estómago, pero... aquí no hay excusa.

—Estas queriendo insinuar que _esto_ se propaga a base de mordidas como un virus de videojuego.

—Algo así, es solo un dato curioso. —se limitó a decir un tanto incómodo. Otabek volteó a mirar a Yuuri.

—Si de verdad es por mordida déjame verte el brazo. —pidió, el japonés no tuvo mayor inconveniente en quitarse la particular manga y mostrar el moretón que se formó debido a la mordida, sin embargo, nada más había ahí. —Debe haber alguna manera de certificar este tipo de cosas.

—Opino que es mejor dejarnos esas preguntas para cuando ya estemos todos reunidos, vamos dentro, dudo mucho que el tiempo para llegar a Corea se haga más corto por hablar aquí de pie. —bostezo caminando hasta dentro del vehículo, Yuri resoplo cruzando los brazos en su nuca.

...

— ¿¡COMO QUE _8 MESES_ PARA LLEGAR!? —brincaron del susto por el repentino grito de Viktor. — ¡ERES UN MALDITO TANQUE CON TODO ESTO, ACELERA!

— ¿8 meses? —Phichit lo vio con cierto horror—No podemos tardar tanto ¿Qué pasa si Seung no aguanta hasta ese tiempo? Nos tenemos que apurar.

—Pues... Parece que vamos a todo lo que da. —dijo Yuuri cerrando el libro en sus manos, aparentemente un manual—Tiene misiles, metralletas, es anfibio y reforzado, todo lo hace muy pesado y el motor apenas puede con esto.

— ¿No habrá manera de sacar algo y que se aliviane entonces? —preguntó Otabek rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—No, tan solo hay algo que podría gustarte debajo del suelo. —informó señalando lo que parecía una rejilla, no habían tomado importancia a esta debido a estar más pendiente del hambre y sueño. Mila tiro de esta, quitándola de enmedio.

—Wow...

— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó Viktor rascándose las sienes, iba a morirse de estrés y esta vez no era un chiste.

— ¡Una moto! —exclamó Otabek agradeciendo a cada dios que existiera o recordara. —La sacó de ahí y salgo por la rampa, con razón esta.

— ¿Alguna otra cualidad que tenga y no notamos? —preguntó mirando a Yuuri que echó un vistazo a las páginas de nuevo.

—Pues... es en realidad corto, tan solo que tiene demasiados idiomas, ruso, chino, español, inglés, japonés—lo tiró a un lado. —Lo que creo es que podríamos saltarnos mucho camino si en lugar de seguir esta ruta tomamos una distinta, pasando por aquí en lugar de bordear—opino pasando un dedo en línea recta sobre el mapa.

—Hay un lago ahí, cómo lo vamos a cruzar si esto es una tanqueta y no submarino. —preguntó Yuri ladeando la cabeza.

—Es un río no muy profundo si no recuerdo mal, esto puede sumergirse 20 metros y estar bajo el agua un par de horas hasta que se acabe el oxígeno. Si cruzamos por ahí en lugar de estas vueltas tan horribles quizás quite varios días...

—Son 8 meses a la velocidad que vamos, unos días menos no sirven—lloriqueo Phichit, Mila y Otabek estaban más concentrados en sacar la moto del agujero en el que estaba metida.

— ¿A cuántos Km por horas va esta cosa?

—120 km

—Que mierda.

—Debe existir algún modo de cambiar esta ruta...—presionaba botones como loco.

 _Error_

—Viktor... que hiciste...

— ¡Lo que tú haces!

 _¿Desea disparar el arma A01?_

—NNONONONONONONO—negaron todos a la vez, amontonados frente a la pantalla.

— ¡HAZME CASO MALDITA SEA! —quisquillo Viktor a punto de destruir el panel táctil de tanto que estaba dando al _No_.

 _Disparo cancelado._

—ah~—se derritió en el asiento—Esta mierda funciona demasiado automatizada, es casi como si nos llevara de carga.

—Dicho de ese modo lo pareciera... Mira nada más a donde vamos, es un puerto de Corea. —señaló Yuri y Viktor se rasco el entrecejo con molestia

—Tal vez solo debamos seguir así. —murmuró Yuuri jugueteando con la tela de su ropa. Phichit lo tomó de los hombros, zarandeándolo con fuerza.

— ¡es mucho tiempo! _H̄māp̀ā_ estará muerto para cuando llegue y eso _NO_ puede pasar. —Viktor los separo, más por evitar vomito en ese lugar tan cerrado, el olor iba a matarlo. —Hay que ir a prisa, no tomarnos esos 8 meses.

—Tampoco creo que en otro auto fuéramos más rápido, con este al menos podemos matar todo lo que se nos cruce y dormir. —suspiro Viktor derrotado. —Algún modo encontraremos, por ahora no te alteres demasiado.

— ¡YA QUISIERA VER QUE FUERA YUURI AL QUE TUVIÉRAMOS QUE IR A BUSCAR! ¡ESTARÍAS COMO UN LOCO, PERO COMO ES SEUNG NO TE IMPORTA! —su tono agudo a la hora de bramar esto hizo que la paciencia ya de por sí nula en Viktor se fuera a la puta mierda.

— ¿Crees que si no me importara al menos un poco estaría pensando en qué hacer? Apenas lo conozco, pero entre menos muertos tenga que llevar en la cabeza estaré perfecto, si tanto quieres apresurarte por él lárgate de aquí y busca la manera tu solo sin estar gritando cual imbécil.

Toda posible conversación murió con esto, Phichit a un lado completamente opuesto al que Viktor seguía intentando acelerar, Mila y Otabek lograron sacar la moto de aquel agujero, examinándola a detalle y Yuri se limitaba a jugar con las balas sueltas de la pistola.

—Supongo que estará bien, Phichit no es rencoroso...—el pequeño murmuro entre tanto silencio llamó la atención. —No, Viktor no lo hizo con mala intención, tan solo está nervioso... ¿Eso para qué serviría? Estamos aquí dentro, no hace falta una tontería como esa, además es tarde

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —preguntó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados viendo al japonés como si dialogara con alguien delante suyo.

—Es ridículo, de nada sirve hacer-

—Yuuri. —llamo Viktor y el japonés volteó a mirarlo. — ¿Con quién hablas? —repitió la pregunta del menor, Yuuri parpadeo y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Hablar? No hablaba...

—Lo estabas haciendo, hace un segundo. —aseguraba Yuri tercamente, Yuuri se notaba confundido por lo que decía, él no habló, en ningún momento lo hizo y se encontraba seguro de esto.

—Yo no escuche que hablara—aseguro Phichit fingiendo demencia sobre el asunto, sentándose al lado de Yuuri. —Quizás fue otra cosa, el estrés te pone un poco paranoico. —sonrió como siempre y Yuuri devolvió la sonrisa. Yuri bufo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues yo estoy seguro de que hablo. —cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco y extrañando con creces lo que es tener una ducha por el calor que traía encima aparte del olor a putrefacción.

Viktor quedó mirando la interacción entre Phichit y Yuuri, el tailandés seguramente tenía una muy clara idea de que pasaba, de momento es mejor dejar la situación en manos del moreno, el sabría qué hacer o decir en contrario a su persona. Volvió la vista al tablero con molestia, el asunto era demasiado sospechoso, alguna cosa debía haber detrás de todo esto pues ninguna otra posible explicación existía.

Por ahora no quedaba más que seguir dependiendo de la situación, a pesar de la incomodidad y constante alerta que esta traía consigo.

* * *

 **Iuuri el psicópata del siglo :u esta mas loco que una cabra el pobrecito _cofcofSangwooloapruebacofcof_**

 **Ya aqui puedo estar medianamente tranquila con respecto a Phichit, parecía únicamente el bufón del grupo :'v me dolía ponerlo asi, pobre bb...**

 **El próximo capítulo tiene salseo, muchísimo salseo :u preparad vuestros ovarios para esto, se viene la acción, el triangulo, el love(?**


	8. A Little Problem

_Nota: Debido a ciertos problemas de fuerza mayor que involucran la condición de mi país no pude subir el capitulo temprano como siempre, ahorita estoy robando la luz de mi vecina por q en mi departamento no hay U_U si me vuelvo a retrasar al subir espero que entiendan que se trata de algo asi._

 **Aclaremos de una vez... respondere comentarios al final porque esta vez me llegaron como 10 y no quiero distraerlas más de la cuenta con una nota del tamaño del capítulo, aparte de que las que no comentan no les interesa eso :v Aquí puedo decir lo más obvio como...**

 **Recuerden lo que dije hace tiempo con respecto al pairing, este fic es una locura y tendrá tintes bastante extraños, aparte de que si han leído bn el resumen saben a que se enfrentan, guerra avisada no mata soldado.**

 **Gracias a: Unicornio Senju, alejandra kagamine, Prime18, JessJiC por el Follow y el Fav :3 se agradece el interes en mi cosa rara.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les guste, tiene cierta... Justificación para muchas cosas que han pasado y preparadas para lo peor :v okno, el drama no se me da.**

* * *

 _El alma más brillante y maravillosa del mundo estaba muriendo a mi lado, y todo lo que pude hacer fue tomar su mano_

 **A Little Problem.**

—Tengo hambre...—murmuró Yuuri sentado al lado de Viktor que dejo salir un pequeño atisbo de risa.

—Comimos hace como media hora ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?

—Es Yuuri, se estomago es el triple del nuestro. —bromeo Phichit tomando una foto a la moto. —Ahora no tendrá excusa para sacar panza.

—Será nuestro cerdo destruido, te diera de mi comida si no fuera porque yo también tengo hambre. —mofó Yuri y el japonés hizo un adorable puchero, hace ya tiempo que no estaba gordo, parecía que todos amaban su panza por lo mucho que la recordaban.

—En serio me preguntó si Seung estará bien... Tal vez fue a buscar a su madre y hermana... O si estará en su casa con Minho. —Haciéndose el desentendido tomó una foto a Yuri y Otabek, el kazajo dormido sobre el hombro del rubio, este brinco un poco por el flash que casi lo dejó ciego.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas entonces? —preguntó Yuuri apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

— ¿Debo recordarte el doloroso momento en que mi celular murió? —tenía una mano en su pecho, como si se tratara de una tragedia no encontrar donde cargar su amado celular. —Tampoco tenía línea, no puedo hablar con _H̄māp̀ā_ a menos que vendiera mi alma al demonio y ahora no suena como una mala opción.

—Si puedes, este vehículo tiene teléfono con línea satelital, tal vez si lo llamas a su ca-

— ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!? —quisquillo casi al oído del pobre joven de gafas, el cual acabo con un pitido en el oído derecho.

—N-no lo preguntaron...

— ¡ATRÁS! —lo lanzo de donde estaba sentado y tomó el lugar. Viendo que de todo lo que ahí estaba podía ser un teléfono o como mínimo, parecido a una radio. — ¿Y cómo se activa esa cosa?

 _Acceso de voz concedido: Phichit Chulanont_

 _¿Qué acción desea realizar?_

—Esto es escalofriante. —admitió viendo todos botones brillantes encendidos en frente suyo, como una especie de segundo panel de opciones. —Pu-pues... ¿llamar?

 _¿A quién desea contactar?_

—Ehh...—el símbolo de teléfono apareció en la pequeña pantalla. —Seung... Li...

 _Contactando Sujeto de Pruebas Sala 47. Espere un momento por favor._

— ¿Sala de Pruebas? —arrugo un poco el entrecejo, inclinándose un poco. En la pantalla aparecía una pequeña ficha de Seung con la típica foto en seriedad que cualquiera poseía en su pasaporte, aunque en el caso de Seung es su cara de siempre. — ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—No tengo idea, pero es muy extraño. —admitió Mila uniéndose y viendo la pantalla. — ¿Qué hacía él en una sala de pruebas?

—Tal vez aquí haya alguna otra cosa sobre eso. —dando toques a la pantalla táctil llegó a una especie de documento. —"Vehículo de transporte para sujetos Sala Número 9"

—Supongo que se refiere a donde estuvimos ¿no? Donde estaban las armas, la ropa...

—Sigue sin tener lógica, entramos ahí sin querer. —refuto Yuuri con evidente nerviosismo. —No somos unos conejillos de india o algo del estilo.

—Evidentemente no, tal vez entramos en lugar de-

— _¿Esta cosa cómo funciona?_

— _¡H̄māp̀ā!_ —exclamó Phichit con la emoción centelleando en sus ojos.

— _¿Phichit? ¿Eres tú, no? Nadie más dice esa tontería._

—Lindas palabras para un contacto luego de tanto tiempo. —bufo Yuri desde su lugar, Otabek debía estar soñando algo muy bonito pues no se despertaba.

— _Es bueno saber que no vas por ahí solo... ¿En dónde están? Escuchó una especie de golpeteo o esto está dañado por tantos golpes que le di._

—Vamos en camino a Corea, apenas salimos de España. —informó Viktor. — ¿Estás tú con alguien más?

— _Aparte de Minho, no. Tampoco he visto a más nadie por aquí cerca, los militares bloquearon tanto el área que es imposible para mi salir, al menos no fácilmente. Lo único particular era una sala dentro de la comisaría más cercana que encontré, se cerró apenas entramos y estuve un buen rato dentro._

—Demasiada coincidencia para mí. —dijo Mila apartándose. —Es como si se tratara de una conspiración o algo del estilo.

— Esto no es un videojuego, que sea algo planeado no puede ser real. —dijo Yuuri completamente incrédulo. —Simplemente no se puede, es ridículo por más que te guste. —hablo más bajo, mirando a otro lado, Phichit negó con la cabeza ante la mirada de Viktor.

—Iremos para allá a buscarte, eso si logramos que esto acelere... Si no tardaremos 8 meses.

— ¿ _Están en serio subidos a esa cosa? Tiene armas para guerras mundiales y tantos comandos de voz que es imposible enterarse de nada. Para lo único que la usaría es para dormir como mucho, por lo demás, tiene la posibilidad de explotar en cualquier segundo con ustedes dentro._

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero no tenemos de otra, rompió una maldita pared y sigue andando como si ese muro no haya sido de concreto. Escucha, si puedes tomar alguna ruta para acercarte a nuestro camino y así... Tal vez encontrarnos antes y no andar con tanta incertidumbre.

— _Intentare hacerlo pero no aseguro nada, va en serio sobre lo difícil que es salir de aquí. Dudo que aun queden militares cerca, solo que cuando esto empezó se hicieron muy rectos en cuanto a mantener aislado cada punto._

—Si no puedes no importa, te encontraremos de cualquier modo. —aseguró Phichit con una sonrisa tranquila.

— _Preocúpate más por cui-_

— ¿Se cortó? —Preguntó Yuri alzando la mirada, intentando ver.

 _Llamada terminada. Acceso telefónico Bloqueado._

—Motivador. —bufo Viktor, echándose el fleco hasta atrás. —Está bien, asumo que tendrá armas así que estará relativamente protegido... ¿Quién coño es Minho?

—Su perro.

— Pudimos haber llamado a Yu-Topia. —suspiro Yuuri con decepción, por algún motivo no lo pensó antes.

—Tal vez, aunque dudo muchísimo que allí hubieran contestado. Se supone que ahora-

El repentino golpe en el cristal los hizo mirar, encontrando este completa y absolutamente manchado de rojo, trozos de piel y carne deslizándose por este al igual que cuerpos completos. Imaginarse el ruido que debían hacer desde afuera produjo un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, apretando uno de sus brazos.

— _Yo debería estar causando ese sonido, no este pedazo de metal_

—Es horroroso...

— _Por eso si lo hago yo, no habrá problema, tu estarás a salvo y tranquilo sin escucharlo._

—Tan solo no insistas en lo mismo, aquí estamos bien, no hay porque seguir queriendo salir a enfrentarnos a los _Walker..._

— ¿Es normal? —preguntó mirando con disimulo a Yuuri, Phichit suspiro jugueteando con la cámara en sus manos.

—Son teóricamente dos personas distintas, que discuta consigo mismo es normal. —Resto un poco de importancia al asunto, agradece que solo fuera doble personalidad y no más. Pasado un rato en tranquilidad relativa con el mismo golpeteo en la parte frontal, a saber, porqué había tantos acumulados en la vía Phichit asustó a Viktor tomando una foto. —Te estabas durmiendo, te ves lindo así.

—Ya me harté de esta porquería, no importa cuánto busque no encuentro el modo de aumentar la velocidad o tan siquiera alguna información. —se levantó de su lugar, sentándose en la cama donde Yuuri comía una bolsa de malvaviscos, recostó la cara de su hombro. —Me resigno por completo a esperar los malditos 8 meses.

—Oh vamos, eres Nikiforov, lo de rendirte no va contigo. —burlaba Yuri, tirando a Otabek a un lado a ver si el muy dormilón despertaba ya.

—Estamos hablando de una tanqueta con más de una tonelada en pleno fin del mundo, no de Patinaje artístico. —comió el malvavisco que Yuuri le metió en la boca. —Es diferente y nada comparable... ¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó a Mila que jalaba con fuerza del arco.

—Intento... aflojarlo... no usarlo... así. —sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. — ¡AY! —El objeto salió volando, rebotando con todo y concluyendo su camino en la frente de Yuuri. —L-lo siento...

—Porque solo yo estoy recibiendo los golpes...—lloriqueo sobándose la frente roja, los anteojos torcidos debido al impacto. — ¡No te rías!

—Aun si no me lo dijo a mi es algo imposible. —se carcajeo Yuri con todas sus fuerzas. — si el camino será así pienso soportarlo.

— ¿Por qué ninguno puede simplemente dormirse? Es de madrugada...—gruño Otaku, volviendo a su antigua posición abrazando al rubio que se puso colorado. —Duérmete...

— Mejor ni pregunto como sabes que es de madrugada. —opino Viktor bostezando. Acostándose en las piernas de Yuuri.

* * *

 _—Ay no seas así Yuri~ ¿También me animaras a mí, verdad?_

 _—Cuando las putas vacas vuelen. —gruño en respuesta a aquella pregunta y sacando el dedo corazón, recibiendo la risa estridente._

 _—Cruel, muy cruel para ser un lindo. —puso algo en su cabeza—Gatito. —seguía mofando, Yuri se quitó la pequeña diadema de orejas blancas tirándolas al suelo, con cómica ira haciendo berrinche._

 _— ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!_

 _—Admite que adoras el JJ Style. —guiño el ojo haciendo su reconocida pose con él rubio, el cual apretaba los dientes. —Ganaré esa medalla de Oro casi sin sudar, gatito._

 _— ¡OJALÁ TE MUERAS POR SER TAN PRESUMIDO! —exclamó harto de soportar tanto egocentrismo, el repentino apagón en donde estaban llamó su atención. — Pero que..._

 _— ¿Deseas mi muerte?_

 _—Oye, solo eres molest-_

 _— ¿Ahora estás contento? —repentinamente el canadiense desapareció de su vista. Miro a los lados, sin distinguir nada en el pasillo repentinamente oscuro._

 _— ¿Jean? Hey... ¿A dónde te fuiste? —se detuvo al momento de sentir algo chocar con su pie y que casi produjo su caída. Al bajar la mirada dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, apretando la tela de su traje. —Nonono... No eso no...—su respiración agitada junto a sus balbuceos por mirar el cadáver putrefacto y ensangrentado de Jean en el suelo se hicieron presentes. —Y-yo no pretendía-_

 _El agarre en su hombro lo obligó a voltear, encontrándose con la cara deformada de Lilia, gritó haciéndose a un lado, comenzando a correr sin dirección alguna, chocando de golpe, esperando con ilusión que fuera alguien sin ninguna clase de daño. En su lugar pudo examinar a Yakov tan despedazado como lo recordaba en el suelo de la pista._

 _— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! —gritó empujándolo, antes de darse a la fuga de nuevo cayó al suelo, dándose la vuelta y notando a Jean tirando de su pie. — ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! ¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR AYÚDENME! —grito desesperado, intentando apartar con todas sus fuerzas a Lilia y Yakov que se abalanzaron sobre él. Más caras familiares como la de Sala, Michelle, Emil, Chris...—Por... fa-favor alguien... ayúdame...—sollozo lleno de pánico._

 _—Tu deseaste esto ¿Por qué ahora te quejas?_

 _El sonido húmedo de la carne siendo desgarrada a mordisco comenzó a escucharse a la misma vez que sus gritos de dolor al ser devorado vivo, por gente que conoció desde hace mucho tiempo y que ahora no estaba, teniendo la misma cosa en común._

En su momento les deseo la muerte.

 _Todos lo han hecho una vez, así sea jugando esta vez se cumplió ¿Estaría mal sentirse culpable por esto? Que su conciencia lo estuviera torturando con algo así por un simple deseo fingido..._

Su grito por fortuna no despertó a ninguno, doblando al borde de la cama y vomitando todo lo que comió el día anterior, jadeando y mirando de soslayo la luz que entraba por la puerta de la tanqueta. Evitando lo que expulsó de su cuerpo caminó hasta afuera, fijándose en Yuuri sentando en un tronco caído.

— ¿Qué haces fuera? —preguntó con voz ronca por sentir su garganta rasposa, Yuuri aparentemente se limpió los ojos, quizás lloraba pero no podía estar muy seguro al respecto.

—Tomar aire. —sonrió muy suavemente mirando al rubio. — ¿Quieres sentarte? —sin hacerse rogar tomó lugar a su lado. —Es extraño que estés despierto, es muy temprano y pensaba ya volver a arrancar el auto.

—Nada en especial...—murmuró sin mucho interés, la repentina caricia en el cabello lo alertó. —Ahora que estás haciendo cerdo.

—El cabello se te viene a la cara, siempre he creído que te ves mejor cuando tu fleco no cae. —respondió sin demasiado rodeo, Yuri quedó colorado, dejándose hacer mansamente. —Tienes una razón para todo lo que haces. Algo debió ocurrir si gritaste de ese modo. —Yuri bajó la mirada, jugando con la correa del guante.

—Tan solo se trataba de una pesadilla, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte cerdo. —afirmó restando importancia al asunto, después de todo es algo muy común y normal en cualquier persona.

—Últimamente tener pesadillas no es algo que tomarse a la ligera como antes... Ahora es mucho más significativo, tu mente trae lo que más te atormenta para recordártelo y hacerte sufrir más... Yo tengo muchas pesadillas, con Minako, Mari-nee, Viktor, contigo... No pararán mientras estemos pasando este tipo de infierno.

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Eres tú, nunca deseaste un mal a nadie y se hizo realidad, tampoco has hecho alguna bestialidad que te haga culparte. —farfulló dormitando, que Yuuri acariciara su cabello era algo a lo que no podía resistirse.

—Minako tomaba mi mano... Debí jalarla más fuerte, no permitir que ellos la devoraran. —ató las dos pequeñas trenzas. —Marie murió porque yo no pude volver por ella. Viktor se preocupa tanto por mí que se descuida y tú eres más joven que cualquiera de nosotros. Perderlos del mismo modo sin poder hacer nada. —apoyó la frente en la espalda del rubio. —No soy fuerte... nunca lo he sido, pero lo intento porque no quiero verlos irse...

—Oye cerdo, eso no pasara.

—Ya no tengo cómo saberlo, se supone que los muertos no podrían levantarse y devorar gente, lo hacen ahora. Que ustedes mueran frente a mí no sería tan difícil y por eso lo temo tanto...—sollozo muy bajo. Yuri se dio la vuelta, tomando el rostro de Yuuri y plantando un beso en los labios del asiático para completa sorpresa del mismo. Al separarse Yuri lo vio con seguridad, esa que no tenía y, aún así, quería demostrar a la persona tan frágil que ahora sujetaba.

—No moriré, Viktor tampoco lo hará. Confía en mí, el mundo puede estarse acabando y _jamás_ te abandonaría cerdo. Por algo aun a pesar de todo sigo aquí ¿no? —se levantó de donde estaba sentado, esta especie de vómito de sinceridad lo aturdió incluso a él. —Volvamos a dormir. —se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Demasiada honestidad para tan poco rato, _suficiente_. Tomó lugar al lado de Otabek, decidiéndose a dormir de nuevo con el oso por su modo ruidoso de dormir. Haciéndose el ya dormido, vio a Yuuri entrar, cerrar la entrada y poniendo en marcha al vehículo de nuevo. Respiro profundo al notarlo acostarse de nuevo al lado de Viktor, _su pareja_... La única razón por la cual no había al menos intentado dormir a su lado, abrazarlo para consolarlo...

Siendo franco tampoco serviría mucho para el asunto, fingir del todo bien la seguridad en momento de demasiada tensión no era lo suyo, pero Viktor tenía efecto tranquilizante en el otro, ese efecto que daba precisamente la cercanía.

Dejó de dar vueltas al asunto, no valía la pena, mucho menos después de lo que escucho en la extraña sala, _no tenía modo de competir_ , siquiera intentarlo y por ello lo pasaba de largo, recordando una y otra vez que esos extraños y confusos sentimientos estaban ahí, ahora más fuertes cual maremoto debido a lo que se encontraban viviendo. Esto lo hizo pensar en algo un poco más loco...

Si el mundo ya no era el mismo... _¿Por qué debía actuar como lo hacía antes?_ La moralidad ahora básicamente no existía, podría simplemente intentarlo y pasar por alto todo, es el maldito fin del mundo, mejor vivirlo como se pueda a estarse enredando solo.

—me estás haciendo cosquillas...—rió entre sueños, habiéndolo cachado con facilidad entre los brazos del peli plata, quién miraba con recelo al supuestamente dormido rubio. Yuuri es su cerdito, de más nadie y si Yuri pretendía alguna tontería se las podía ir ahorrando, ahora más que nunca iba a protegerlo a capa y espada.

 _Nada ni nadie se lo iba a arrancar de los brazos, ni la misma muerte._

* * *

—Ni siquiera se para que me emocione. —bufo en tono bajo y con molestia, tirando el auricular que debió usar para escuchar la llamada. Miro a Minho, el cual estaba sentado esperando el movimiento de su amo.

Salió del particular vehículo, un montón de cuerpos con moscas revoloteando. Ató la pañoleta en su rostro para no inhalar de más el hedor a putrefacción. Minho corrió fuera de una sola vez, tal como llevaban haciendo desde el primer momento en que cada rareza de la sala había pasado. Su puntería era fatal, la capacidad de destrozar una cabeza a batazo limpio no se hallaba en él por lo que tuvo que practicar, eso hacía día tras día... Practicar, comer y esperar, ya dormir quedaba en un plano muy lejano debido a las pesadillas escabrosas que su mente formulaba a base de lo vivido.

Caminar por la calle desierta apenas escuchando los adorables sonidos que hacían las patas de su perro se volvió rutinario, el mismo camino cada día de la comisaría a su edificio y del edificio a la comisaría. Entró a su departamento en silencio, Minho se acostó en el sofá, cayó en el asiento de al lado a donde Seung se sienta normalmente y cuyo lugar tomó después de acomodar el rifle cerca de la entrada. El silencio predominaba en el departamento como lo había hecho siempre, sin embargo, esta vez es sencillamente atosigante.

Lo odia, aborrece a pesar de su naturaleza tan tranquila y callada. Sin sonidos de calle, voces, lo que fuera... Tan solo silencio meramente sepulcral. Acarició el pelaje de Minho con mimo, agradece su compañía, la única que tenía ahora y que aun así ansiaba por ampliar. Una conversación con otra persona, el solo tener a un humano en frente lo tomaría como un regalo del cielo. Su soledad antes era autoimpuesta y posible de romper si lo quería, pero esta vez no existía opciones, está completamente _solo_...

Su única esperanza es Phichit, la última que le queda y sin la cual estaría buscando con desespero como culminar con su tiempo en el mundo. Saber que estaba bien y mejor aún, acompañado de gente que sin dudas lo cuidarían aliviaba su ya casi inexistente alma. Más pérdidas que no podría llevar, mucho menos la de él, quien a pesar de sus modos tan diferentes de ser se acercó, insistió y persistió a pesar de todo, uno de sus pilares de vida es ese tailandés adicto a las fotos.

Suspiró fuertemente, no quedaba más que... esperar y rogar por qué el moreno pudiera llegar.

* * *

—Siempre quise visitar Francia y ahora que estoy aquí solo veo ruinas. Menuda suerte la mia. —bufo la pelirroja con molestia, viendo la ciudad por la que pasaban a través del sucio cristal.

—Este nivel de destrucción no es normal ... Pareciese que lanzaron bombas aquí. —comento Viktor haciendo un análisis de todo lo que conformaba las ruinas.

—Hey, había canibalismo sin explicación alguna, que la policía o ejército lanzaran bombas es muy normal.

—Esto se ve reciente. Como sí hace muy poco-

Una explosión rompió el cristal, cortando a Viktor y Mila con levedad. Otra explosión llego, llenando de humo el vehículo. Aun dentro de esta dificultad, teniendo conocimiento pleno de donde se encontraban las armas guardo estas en el bolso, tosiendo con fuerza y extrañándose enormemente por el humo blanco.

 _Activada la secuencia de autodestrucción del vehículo 05. 10 minutos para detonación debido a explosiones internas y externas._

— ¿¡QUE!?—chillaron a la vez por tan motivador aviso. De un golpe abrió la rampa, creando chispas por la fricción del metal contra el suelo. Phichit teniendo una visión más clara al disiparse un poco el humo tomó el bolso donde su comida, celular, cámara y rollos se encontraban, cruzandolo en su pecho. Otabek fue el primero en saltar llevándose a Mika consigo por la seguridad de que esta no lo haría sola, Yuri salto haciendo una pequeña vuelta en el suelo, Phichit fue más bien empujado por Viktor que miro a Yuuri.

—No será tan difícil, creo. —sonrió nervioso y Yuuri tan solo tomo su mano, ambos saltando a la misma vez y usando como ventaja la dureza de las botas para derrapar por el suelo, como si de patinaje se tratara.

El vehículo chocó y la tremenda explosión que se generó debió escucharse y sentirse en todo el mundo. Acomodo sus gafas mientras tosía, la nube de polvo que había en el aire dificultaba la tarea de respirar o ese es su caso, de por sí complicada por el humo de la granada lanzada dentro. Otabek tenía una cara de borrego degollado por algún motivo no muy claro, hasta que abrió la boca.

—Mi nueva moto... —lamento con puro dolor, por pensar en las armas olvido por completo tomar la moto, quizás viajaría con estilo en ella. Viktor palmeó su espalda.

—Luego te encuentro otra. —aseguro en un suspiro. Miro a los lados, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, la costumbre arraigada de ser siempre observado lo hizo paranoico, a pesar de eso esta vez se encontraba complementa seguro de que alguien los espiaba.

—Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer. —Yuri aparentemente debía ser el primero en quejarse siempre. — ¿Ir a pie hasta Corea?

—Me preocupa más no ver una soberana mierda.

—Que se supone que paso. —preguntó Mila tosiendo, los ojos le ardían por motivos aún desconocidos para ella. Viktor se rasco un poco la nuca, torciendo la boca.

—Como sea, discutirlo aquí es-

—Escucho gruñidos. —informo Yuuri con la mirada en dirección al pequeño y apenas perceptible bullicio. Viktor tomo la pistola que Otabek tendió, guardándola en el estuche que tenía en la pierna derecha, un cuchillo de sierra y un revolver más pequeño.

—Vámonos de aquí, el sonido los va a atraer y esta vez no tenemos como escaparnos lo suficientemente rápido. —indicó y no tuvieron más que asentir a sus palabras. Phichit tomo el rifle que usó en el mercado y el kazajo extendió una pistola para Yuuri.

—Yo no...—alzo las manos para negarlo, Otabek frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Ahora no puedes darte el lujo de ir sin nada, tomala aun si no la usaras. —Katsuki la tomo con manos temblorosas.

—Dale la espada, con eso ira mejor. —sugirió Yuri tomando el revolver que le tocaba por descarte.

—No sé cómo usar esa cosa.

—Aprendes sobre la marcha. —la tomó sin otra opción.

La penumbra no los ayuda a caminar mínimamente tranquilos, se escuchaban gruñidos por todos lados, careciendo de capacidad para definir si se encuentran cerca o lejos de su ubicación. Yuuri caminaba apenas un par de pasos tras Viktor, sujetando la espada con ambas manos y temblando hasta el cabello de ser posible, dejó salir un grito a la vez que clavaba la espada en lo que sea que lo había tomado del pie. Phichit dio una pequeña patada al cadáver ahora inmóvil, silbando y sacando la cámara.

—Aprendes tan rápido. —bromeó tomando la foto, Yuuri seguía tieso y crispado. Nikiforov puso una mano en el hombro, sobre saltando al sensible muchacho.

—Anda con un poco más de calma, no pasara nada malo. —susurro en un afán de calmarlo, Yuuri respiro con fuerza, sacando la cuchilla de la cabeza putrefacta y sufriendo una pequeña arcada debido al sonido que se produjo.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó Mila asomándose desde el callejón por el que pasaban, múltiples incendios de moderado tamaño iluminaban la calle carente de energía eléctrica en sus faroles, señalizaciones caídas y autos por la vía.

—Lejos de donde exploto el auto. —Viktor se asomó también, buscando algo en específico con la mirada. —No fue un accidente, alguien debió tirarnos bombas para hacernos salir.

—Que sentido tiene casi matar a alguien dentro de un semi-tanque por mero gusto. —preguntó Yuuri un poco confundido, Viktor volteó a mirarlo.

—Considerando que lo que ahora pasa es la fantasía de todos los marginados, no me extrañaría que se hicieran pequeños grupos. —supuso con preocupación por el asunto. —Ese edificio de ahí debe estar bien.

—Con mucha suerte estará vacío y no con esa gente que tu crees, está por ahí.

Corrieron hasta el edificio que Viktor mencionaba, al abrir la puerta se fue para atrás tanto como pudo ante la marea de _Walker_ que salía, no tenía mucho sentido que estos no pudieran salir siendo una puerta tan fácil de romper y abrir, sacó la pistola y al estar tan cerca mato al que próximo se encontraba a su cuerpo.

— ¿Alguna idea ahora? —preguntó Yuri dando una patada y rebanando la cabeza de uno en tan deplorable estado que no hubo complicación.

—Cuando salgan todos los rodeamos y entramos. —siguió disparando, notando que así salían más rápido. Mila tomo una flecha y la clavo directamente a la cabeza a de uno, manchándose un poco la mano, pero es lo de menos en este momento.

Viktor seguía con la misma extraña sensación encima de estar siendo observado, el problema aquí es que no podía estar echando un vistazo a tratar de encontrar a los observadores, podían sentir a Yuuri agarrando su ropa y sus suaves murmullos de estar hablando consigo mismo, siendo opacado por el ruido del arma que Otabek usaba, a saber, cual era pues el sonido constante que hacia lo llevaba a pensar que se trataba de alguna metralleta.

— ¡No se acaban! —exclamo Phichit con preocupación e intentando no temblar a la hora de apuntar, ya iban 5 tiros seguidos que fallaba y esas balas perdidas no daban algún beneficio.

— _Déjame hacerlo, será divertido y podría ayudar mucho a los demás._

—E-eso es ridículo.

— _Puedo hacer más de lo que tú estás haciendo ahora ¿Viste a Yuri? Sus botas se pueden quedar atoradas de nuevo~ Y quién sabe si Viktor se queda sin balas, Otabek está lejos._

—Y-yo puedo ayudarlos...

— ¡Yuuri entra al edificio, ahora! —ordenó Viktor clavando el cuchillo en la cabeza de un _Walker_ , el salpicón de sangre lo hizo cerrar un ojo, la desesperación comienza a consumirlo, eran demasiado y los tenían casi rodeados. Mila tiro de Yuuri al notar que este no se movía, llevándolo con velocidad dentro del edificio o lo intento.

— _Vas a ver que esto es lo mejor, Yuuri. Estate tranquilo y déjamelo todo a mi, despues de todo entre tu y yo, sabemos quien puede ayudar más._

— ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? —interrogo Mila debido a que Yuuri se soltó de su agarre. El asiático se quitó lo lentes, con una sonrisa amplia apareciendo en su rostro, dejándolos caer descuidadamente al suelo.

— _Nee~_ Considero algo muy cruel dejarme a mi fuera del juego. —guiño un ojo a la pelirroja que parpadeo, observando cómo se iba dando brincos como un niño pequeño y jugando con la espada en su mano. —Ahora... ¿Dónde había quedado la otra vez? A si, en esto. —de un solo tajo corto la cabeza a dos _Walker_ que se habían acercado.

—Que haces aquí cu-

Su réplica se vio nula cuando Yuuri de una patada alejo al que se acercaba por la espalda al peli plata. Besó la mejilla de Viktor, lamiendo la sangre que había en esta. —Es malo dejarme fuera _Viktya,_ muy malo. —ronroneo, sacando la espada mal usada y siguiendo con lo suyo. Viktor miro a Phichit que simplemente hizo un gesto de desesperación, no podía ser un psicólogo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a matar.

— ¡Abajo! —indico Otabek y Yuuri derrapo por el suelo sin dificultad para evitar los disparos, llegando junto a Yuri y ayudándolo con los _Walkers_ que venían a su espalda mientras el rubio intentaba con molestia sacar la cuchilla de la bota del cráneo en que se clavó.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —quisquillo dando un último tirón a la bota y apoyándose en la espalda de Yuuri jadeando. — ¿Qué se supone haces aquí cerdo?

—Jugar ¿no es obvio? —saco la lengua, clavando la espada sin pensarlo. Yuri bufo sacando la pistola de su funda. —Cuidado te vuelves a romper la nariz.

—Cállate. —bufó dando un certero tiro a la cabeza de la _Walker._ Por más extraño que parezca, en está ocasión no sintió el retroceso tan fuerte.

Viktor recargó la pistola, dejando salir todo su aliento y analizando todo con la mirada, llegaban más de los que estaban dentro del edificio, seguramente por el escándalo que hacían. — ¡Entren de una puta vez! —hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, Phichit no tuvo que pensarlo bien ni la primera vez para salir corriendo, Otabek en su lugar caminaba de lo más tranquilo haciendo tragar rojo y ardiente plomo a lo que se cruzara en su camino. Entro en el lugar.

— ¿Dónde esta Yuuri? —se percató de la ausencia del peli negro en el lugar, una repentina risa neurótica lo hizo girarse. — ¡Yuuri!

— ¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ, TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR YA! —ordenaba tirando de el. Yuuri con aquella sonrisa tan extraña volteó a mirarlo y dio un fuerte golpe al pecho del rubio, quién tuvo que llevarse una mano al golpe y tomar cuanto aire fuera posible.

— ¡DEJA DE TONTEAR! —reclamo Viktor ayudando a Yuri a mantenerse en pie.

—Es molesto que me quie-

— ¡YUURI! —todos gritaron a la misma vez al percatarse de como un _Walker_ por la espalda lo tomo y mordió entre el cuello y el hombro. Los ojos del asiático se abrieron de par en par, como si todo de un segundo a otro hubiera perdido cualquier tipo de sonido.

 _¿Cómo describir los corazones paralizados en miedo por lo que habían comprendido, hacía la mordida?_

* * *

 **Como lo digo... Acaban de dar un mordisco muy pasional a Yuuri :v demasiado, pasional**

 **Si leen ciertas contradicciones no se alteren XD es a propósito, principalmente por detalles que quizás no queden del todo claros en capítulos pasados. Como pudieron ver hay una parte de Seung, sera asi hasta que lo encuentren, este vivo o muerto ese hombre :v la cuestión es encontrarlo xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, de aqui en mas sera al mas puro estilo de TWD saltandonos la parte de que solo caminen, caminen y caminen... Agregando Lemon obviamente y mas riñas para ver que shipp sale triunfante aqui XD Realmente mi mayor duda a estas alturas [que ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 19] es que no se con que pareja principal terminar el fic, si Viktuuri o YuYuu, quien sabe**

 **En el próximo capitulo si respondere los comentarios, pensaba hacerlo peeeeero no quiero tardarme mas de subir este capitulo, disculpen ;-; las q esten en FF tendran la respuesta por PM ;v**

 **bye -3-**


	9. Complicated Road

**Siento que mi objetivo de causarles un _Mind blow_ con el capitulo pasado fue todo un éxito  
** **Viktuuri vs YuYuu y luego vendrán mas contendientes a este duelo(? okno, no me hagan caso(?  
** **Espero que este capitulo les guste :u Algunas cosas son más del estilo espiritual o filosofico, asi que no se lo tomen tan... tan... literal.**

 **Basta que deje de responder comentarios una vez para que se me desaparescan :'v no sean asi! QUE YO LAS AMO!**

 **Serena Azul:** ¡ESTA CRAZY! es el resumen XD todo se va al caño con eso, esta **loco**. JAJAJAJAJAJJA Tranquila~ era la idea que te sintieras confundida :3 mi misión en este mundo está hecha - ** _Se tira de un edificio-_** Bueno es que siendo Beka o también lloro, coño que era una moto bellísima que murió en la explosión :'v Gracias por comentar, por estar siempre presente **(º u º)9** te amo. **  
Darkela:** Es un gozo para mi hacerlo XD (? okno, no me hagas caso. **  
yurripe takumi:** Que estes frustrada quiere decir que el capítulo esta bien hecho(? okno, no me hagas caso XD pero si, mordieron la carnita nipona :3

 **Gracias a: Ambrosia CM y ana2109 **por Follow y Fav :3 se aprecia.

* * *

 _"Que puedas respirar no quiere decir que estas vivo"_

 **Complicated Road**

— ¿¡QUE ESPERAS AHORA!? LEVÁNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

Los tiros ahora se podían sentir más fuertes que antes, solo enfocándose en el ruido de los disparos. Yuri lo llevó de a tirones hasta el edificio, Viktor los siguió poco después de tomar la espada del suelo. Una vez dentro cerró las puertas de cristal resistente, jadeando y percatándose de que los _Walkers_ iban en la misma dirección. Pasó la manga por su cara para limpiar el líquido carmesí entremezclado con sudor que bajaba por su frente. Agradecía que no fueran para nada veloces.

—Tenemos que subir, entrar en alguno de los locales y-

—Esperar que amanezca. —completó Otabek haciéndose el cabello atrás, todos estaban en el mismo estado de suciedad.

—S-soy el único que sigue pensando que lo acaban de morder, lo cual te convierte en una de esas cosas. — interrogó Yuri en tono alterado, Mila entregó los lentes rotos de Yuuri a Viktor.

—Solo cállate. —gruñó acercándose al japonés aún aturdido y colocando los lentes a la vez que lo despeinaba. Yuuri parpadeo, llevando ambas manos a su cuello.

—Vik-Viktor me duele. —se quejó. —En qué momento... entraron todos aquí. —pregunto debido a la presencia de Los demás. Viktor tomo su mano y la apretó, entrelazando los dedos con los contrarios para dar inicio a la pequeña carrera.

Ignoró exitosamente cada pregunta, queja o comentario de los que seguían sus pasos, el edificio resultó ser un centro comercial bastante grande y las de tiendas abiertas, saqueadas y destruidas en su mayoría. Divisó una cerrada de par en par, dio un tiro certero al candado, soltando la mano de Yuuri para agacharse y alzar la cortina de metal con sus manos.

—Una tienda de alfombras... —murmuró Yuri jadeando al llegar. Viktor tiro de Yuuri hasta la parte más profunda de la tienda, quitándole todo lo que tuviera encima e intentando deshacerse de la camisa. — ¿¡Que haces!?

—Quizás si no es muy profundo pueda hacer algo y- ¿Dónde está? —todos fijaron a Yuuri, el cual estaba con una cara de incomodidad y confusión única, no comprendía de qué estaban hablando. —No hay... mordida por ningún lado.

—A ver, yo vi que lo mordieron. —Otabek dejo a un lado las armas y el bolso, tirando bruscamente de la cabeza de Yuuri para ver la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Lo resaltante esa parte del cuerpo del japonés era un enorme moretón que correspondía a lo que pudo ser la mordida.

 _No había sangre, herida... nada._

—Esto no debería ser posible. —dijo Phichit incrédulo mirando también.

— ¿Q-Que se supone que está pasando? —preguntó sin comprender, el cuello lo estaba matando.

— _Un error de cálculo, no prestes atención._

—Están a punto de arrancarme la cabeza ¿Como que no preste atención? —rechistó con cierta molestia.

—Algo muy raro pasa aquí y no nos estamos enterando. —supuso Mila. Yuri y Phichit bajaron la cortina al momento de escuchar gruñidos, aparentemente si habían roto la puerta de la entrada. —Y a oscuras no podremos saber mucho al respecto.

—Quizás haya luces por aquí. —dijo Otabek caminando a tientas.

— ¿No te duele o sangras por alguna parte? —preguntó Viktor a Yuuri que movía el cuello con incomodidad, tomando su camisa, dada la oscuridad tampoco es que se pudiese ver mucho más allá de sus narices. —Déjame echar un vistazo.

—E-estoy bien... solo se siente como cuando me mordieron el brazo. —Viktor abrió un poco los ojos.

En secreto del japonés, como suele ser la mayor parte de las cosas últimamente, habían decidido pasar por alto la supuesta mordida que Yuuri dijo sufrir en el brazo, pues ninguno lo vio y dado lo delicado que es su estado mental, posiblemente se la imaginó, al menos esa conclusión sacaron en conjunto. Aparentemente se trata de un error.

—¿Dónde específicamente?

—Aquí. —el ruso tocaba la zona, no había nada en particular. —solo... duele, es un moretón.

—No hay luz, pero si linternas—informó Otabek encendiéndola para ver a la pareja. —Ahora...

— ¿La ropa? No te asustes y déjame intentar algo. —sacó el cuchillo de su compartimiento, haciendo un corte trasversal al brazo de Yuuri que cerró los ojos, a pesar de repetir la acción unas cuatro veces seguidas no hubo éxito alguno en intentar cortar. —Esta tela es rarísima.

—No está la mordida por la tela ¿Es enserio? —bufo Yuri. —Casi se me sale el corazón allá afuera por—

—Shhh. —Phichit se encontraba con él oído cercano a la cortina metálica. —Están por el pasillo...

Al guardar silencio alcanzaban a escuchar los gruñidos y pasos pesados de los _Walker_ que andaban por fuera de la tienda, algún que otro pequeño choque contra la cortina. Se alejó de esta muy lentamente, llegando hasta los demás y dejando con mucho cuidado su arma sobre un montón de alfombras que se encontraba cerca.

—Es bastante curioso, es como si literalmente nos hubiera dicho "Tomen esto y no mueran" —bromeo Mila my ligeramente. —Aunque es un alivio.

— ¿Por qué se supone que tendría una mordida? Aun no me dicen ni porque tengo esto en el cuello. —el sudor se hizo aún más presente ¿Qué podían decirle? Que se estaba volviendo un neurótico allá afuera matando, no, eso no se lo podían decir, acabaría más loco que ahora y a saber el desenlace que haría su frágil capaz de crear una segunda personalidad para auto protegerse.

—A-Aun había dentro y como estaba tan oscuro no lo vimos, te agarro y te mordió solo que... pasó muy rápido y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que pasó y todos estaban aquí. —explicó Phichit de modo muy escueto y poco creíble, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, sonaba muy extraño y la laguna mental es por demás sospechosa. Su pulso aún acelerado lo hizo dejar eso de lado, sin otra opción más que creer lo que su amigo tailandés relato.

—Si eso dices...—murmuró y suspiraron aliviados. Viktor se dejó caer sobre una pila de alfombras, agotado.

—Ir de este modo será una pesadilla. Aparte de que podríamos dar vuelta e ir a cualquier lugar menos Corea, no tenemos un maldito mapa. —Yuuri se acercó, empezando a limpiarle la cara con un trozo de alfombra que arrancó con el cuchillo de Viktor.

—Esto es un Centro comercial, debe estar alguna librería y un mapamundi, son esa clase de porquería que solo te servía en clase de geografía y debías comprar a cada minuto. —comentó Otabek tomando asiento del mismo modo, hicieron un circulo, usando las alfombras para al menos acolcharse un poco en lugar de dejarse caer por completo al suelo.

—Lo buscaremos mañana, cuando haya luz... y no estemos muriendo de cansancio. —opino Phichit con los ojos entrecerrados, se notaba que pensaba dormirse.

—Podemos usar esto a nuestro favor. —fijaron su vista en Viktor. —El sonido no parece ser lo único que los atrae, hay que descubrir que más lo hace.

— ¿Enserio es necesario? —examinaba sus botas en busca de algún motivo por el cual tardaran tanto en salir del cráneo de un Walker, estar esperando a que lo salvaran a cada rato por esto no es lo ideal.

—Nos puede ser útil de manera que ya vendrá a mi cabeza. Por ahora a comer y a dormir... ¿Alcanzaron a traer comida verdad? —pregunto un poco espantado, las tripas estaban crujiendo y clamando por alimento

—No toda, pero sí bastante. Las medicinas nadie las tomo... —Mila abrió el bolso, sacando algunas latas. —Wow... carne enlatada, pensé que esto-

—Carne...

—Si cerdo, sabemos que te gusta, controla tus babas. —rieron suavemente por la escena, un poco de tranquilidad y cierta amenidad nunca estaba de más.

...

—Deberías estar durmiendo. —se sentó al lado del peli plata, abrazando sus piernas, ambos dando la espalda a los demás que dormían en las posiciones más extrañas que sus sueños y espacio les permitieran.

—No quiero que te quedes solo.

—Y yo que mañana tengas ojeras y choques contra los postes sin tener por excusa que no sirven del todo los lentes. —bromeó suavemente y Yuuri hizo un puchero. —Solo será una noche más, puedo acostumbrarme a no dormir Yuuri.

—No es justo que lo hagas siempre tú, los demás estarían dispuestos a hacerlo para que descanses. —aseguro y Viktor tomo su mano, jugando un poco con el anillo dorado que ahí estaba.

—ya están lo suficientemente ocupado asimilando todo lo que pasa como para dar más más ocupaciones.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres humano como nosotros y solo por tener más edad no te hace más preparado para todo esto. Eres más fuerte, pero no de hierro y necesitas descansar tanto como ellos. —Viktor volvió su vista a la cortina metálica, suspirando muy profundamente.

—Anhelo cuidar y mantener mi mundo en pie, por eso no puedo simplemente _descansar._ —Yuuri torció un poco la boca. —Cuidar de ti, de Yuri, Mila, Phichit, Otabek... Es lo único que me preocupa ahora y nada más.

—Me alegra que esto esté pasando contigo aquí. —hizo un ligero cambio de tema, sabiendo que por más que insistiera, el ruso permanecería firme a su decisión de desvivirse por los demás. —Dudo mucho haber hecho algo por mi cuenta de estar solo o Hasetsu, posiblemente ya estaría muerto. —rio con nervios.

—No sé cómo hubiera reaccionado yo de estar solo. —recostó su cabeza del hombro de Yuuri. —Encerrado en mi casa con Makkachin tal vez.

—Jum... Espero que él también esté bien. —sonrió débilmente.

 _Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_

Viktor cerró los ojos, escuchando el suave tarareo de su cerdito, la dulce canción de cuna a la cual no quería caer vencido, un beneficio de no entender una reverenda mierda de japonés, es que podía interpretarlo de cualquier modo, principalmente uno de consuelo.

 _Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono  
Ushinatte hajimete kizuita  
Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto_

 _Ushianatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite  
Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo  
Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai_

Acariciaba los cabellos de Viktor con mimo, sonriendo suavemente en secreta alegría de que este se haya dormido finalmente. Podría no ser muy útil haciendo de centinela pues no tenía muy en claro cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer para ayudar al ruso.

— _Es lindo mientras duerme._

—No empieces...—susurro más bajo, escuchando sonidos desagradables desde afuera.

— _¿sabes que lo haría despertar tranquilo? Que no haya nada fuera, salgo y me encargo de los que estén caminando por el pasillo, por la mañana nadie se dará cuenta e iremos por el mapa._

—Hiciste algo malo hoy, no sé qué fue, pero lo hiciste. No irás a ningún lado ni harás nada. —farfullo con molestia, la pequeña supuesta caricia en el cabello hizo sentir un escalofrío.

— _Estás casi tan aburrido como ellos, que pena. Como sea, pudiste haber aceptado y tomar el crédito y te vean como alguien útil ¿Solo puedes servir cantando canciones de cuna? Patético Yuuri, simplemente... patético._

—Silencio. —ordenó, acomodando como podía a Viktor sobre su regazo y no tuviera dolor de cuello al despertar.

Mientras no estorbara y aunque mínimas sus acciones para ayudar, estaría bien.

* * *

—Como si no bastara que posiblemente quedare sin piernas por tanto que caminaremos...—bufaba con fastidio subiendo las escaleras del centro comercial. Estando en el primer piso donde durmieron, debía subir dos pisos más para llegar a la librería a verificar que sus suposiciones sobre encontrar un mapa serian acertadas.

Y de no serlo, lloraría un buen rato.

—ya puedes salir de ahí, te escuche apenas salimos Yur... Yuuri—se corrigió algo sorprendido de ver al pelinegro y no al rubio. Yuuri apretó su brazo con timidez, quedando de frente al kazajo. —Honestamente no pensé que saldrías por tu cuenta.

—Creí que podría ayudarte al menos un poco. —Otabek asintió simplemente, no lo iba a ordenar como si se tratara de su hijo o similar, lo que sí estaba claro es que Viktor daría grito al cielo al percatarse de que no estaba.

—Tienes ojeras ¿No dormiste? —preguntó intentando ubicarse a saber dónde estaba la librería.

—No demasiado.

—Ser cama viva de Viktor cuesta el sueño ¿eh? —bromeó con una sonrisa algo torcida, Yuuri lo miro con cierto miedo, que sonriera es por demás raro y siempre hay que resaltarlo. —Todos te oímos cantar, pudiste tener futuro como nana.

—ay por favor...—miro a otro lado ligeramente rojo.

—Como sea, fue tranquilizante, más que escuchar los gruñidos de estas cosas. —dio un tiro al que se encontraba de espaldas y cayó al vacío, creando eco en el repentinamente desalojado lugar.

—Supongo que sí. —caminaban a la par, Yuuri llevaba la espada en la mano derecha, contraída como si de una espada de juguete se tratara. —Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo se iban, no sé qué los hizo irse, a pesar de ser mucho mejor así.

—Quizás hubo algún tiroteo más lejos, es irrelevante. —admitió, se detuvo frente a la librería evidentemente saqueada. —Que sacaría la gente de saquear una librería, no puedes matar nada con un simple lápiz.

—Realmente si se puede, al menos en Japón saben como hacerlo. —reía un poco divertido de la incredulidad y poca imaginación del kazajo. —Sin nada más que hacer muchos debieron pensar que es buen tiempo de leer... No internet, celulares, electricidad, los libros y comics son lo último que queda. —pasaba el dedo por los lomos de los libros con cierta capa de polvo.

—Es un buen punto, para los que leían ahora tienen todo el tiempo libre del mundo. —coincidió buscando con la mirada lo que pudiese ser referente con geografía. —No trabajo, universidad, secundaria... Supervivencia de nadie que conozca. —tiró un libro a un lado. Yuuri sacó uno de cubierta colorida.

—Muchas historias de gente morirá. Es una pena, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que leí cuando era niño. —dejó el libro donde lo tomo. —La única manera de sacarme de la pista era con un libro.

—Me imagino, se da a suponer por las gafas.

—De pequeño soñé con ser Harry Potter apenas me las dieron. —se rió de su propia infantil pensamiento. —Con magia iba a lograr ser tan grande como Viktor. Mi madre se reía mucho de mis fantasías.

—Es mejor que se riera ella alguien más con mala intención ¿no te parece?

—No lo sé, nunca interaccionaba con gente, aparte de Yuko y Nishigori era mi familia. —se encogió de hombros. —Llegaron Phichit, Celestino, Viktor, Yuri... No estaba tan solo como lo pensaba en realidad.

—Yo tuve muchos amigos en Kazajistán, aunque la gran mayoría se burlaron un rato de mi decisión de ser patinador artístico y no dedicarme plenamente a ser DJ. —vaciaba un estante lleno de libros sobre la materia, tumbando a su vez un globo terráqueo. —Al final dejaron el tema de lado y casi me rompen la cabeza a punta de amenazas de que si no ganaba el oro por Kazajistán tendríamos problemas.

—Me sorprende que tuvieras amigos, además de Yuri. —el kazajo lo miró ofendido. —Es que... eres tan igual a Viktor en todo esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Siempre firme, buscando ser apoyo de los demás como si fuera un deber sagrado para ti. —comenzó a relatar con la vista fija en otro punto. —Viktor lo hace, quiere lucir imponente y seguro, sabiendo todo lo que debe hacer en cada momento, todo por ser el mayor de nosotros.

— ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con eso? —se acercó de modo amenazante al japonés que solo clavo su mirada caramelo en la del kazajo, dejándolo tieso por un momento.

—Porque pretenden algo así, se están anulando a ustedes mismos. No quiero decir que deban ser débiles o asustarse a todo, ustedes no son así. Tan solo que... No tienen nada, no buscan nada ni a nadie solo _existiendo_ sin más, siguiendo lo que Phichit o yo podemos querer.

— ¿Qué hay de Mila? ¿De Yuri? Ellos tampoco buscan nada y no solo _existen_ como tú dices. —refuto sintiéndose descubierto. No tenía como negarlo, solo esconderlo.

En una situación así temía a la muerte, pero el problema de esto es que _no tenía excusa para evitarla._ Nadie lo esperaba, buscaba o deseaba en especial, Yuri podía servir como una excusa a esto, fallando del mismo modo pues el rubio parecía más pendiente del japonés.

—Mila no pretende desechar la oportunidad que Sala dejó, Yuri tampoco piensa dejar ir lo que su abuelo no hubiera permitido de estar vivo. Tienen un motivo, algo fuerte que hace desear con furor seguir vivos, tú y Viktor no sé enfocan en nadie.

—Eso es cruel.

—Viktor podrá negarlo, pero quiere mantenernos vivos a todos y ya está, anteponiéndose, del mismo modo en que lo haces tú. —acuso y Otabek dio un par de pasos atrás. —Debes tener una razón, de otro modo antes de que nos demos cuenta tendremos que anotar otro nombre más.

—la seguridad que tienes a que me dejaré morir en cualquier lado me ofende, es ridículo. Lo que menos quiero es acabar como una de esas cosas o suicidarme como un maldito cobarde, igual que Chris.

—Entonces harás eso, vivir por vivir.

—No veo nada de malo en hacerlo. ¿Por qué tanto te importa? Ni siquiera sabías que existía sino hasta hace como un mes o el tiempo que haya pasado desde aquella vez en la que nos "asaltaron" en ese restaurante.

—Porque eres importante para Yuri, para Mila y aunque no lo parezca para mí también. Es de mi interés porque no quiero tener a otro cadáver por el cual llorar o tener pesadillas mientras duermo, y-ya tengo suficiente de eso, es egoísta y me vale que así sea. Quizás tu no lo entiendes al ser evidentemente más fuerte que yo, pero me _rehúso_ a más muerte de personas que se están volviendo mi familia

—Escúchame una cosa Yuuri, no siempre debe haber un jodido motivo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Estas vivo al menos? Una vez leí que, aunque respires _no quiere decir que estés vivo._ —localizó lo que buscaban, tomándolo del alto estante y dando media vuelta con dos mapas en manos, viéndolos un poco por encima, no podía leer ni un solo nombre con los lentes tan sucios y rotos.

— ¡Yuuri! —quisquillo un poco afectado por lo dicho, su objetivo de tirar de su brazo salió mal, cortándose de manera absurda con él papel del mapa y comenzando a sangrar.

— Co-como es posible que te cortes así con papel. —comenzó a mirar a todos lados alterado quizás algún pedazo de tela útil pudiera estar ahí.

—Es irrelevante, solo vamos de una vez con los demás. —gruñó apretando el puño y así evitar que sangrara tanto. Yuuri dobló el papel con una de las esquinas en rojo carmesí, guardándolo entre su ropa y tomando la espada de donde la había dejado. —Y si tanto te enoja que no tenga una razón, dame una. —farfulló con cierta molestia. Yuuri desvió la mirada, apretando los labios.

* * *

—Tenemos que hacer algo con Sore.

— ¿Sore? —preguntaron los tres a la misma vez. Phichit tomo el marcador que había en el mostrador, acercándose a una pared y escribiendo en ella.

—Hay que llamar a la segunda personalidad de Yuuri de algún modo y pensé que un simple anagrama de _Eros_ funcionaria. —mostró el orden de letras escrito en la pared. — ¿o alguno tiene una mejor idea?

—Déjalo así. —resto importancia. — ¿Qué esperas tú que hagamos? Hablan... o habla consigo mismo en cualquier momento, no es algo que se pueda impedir, así como así.

—Pues no, pero podemos hacer que no exista la necesidad de hacerlo salir. Seamos honestos, es más descuidado por la psicopatía que lo está caracterizando aparentemente.

—Yuuri no quiere ser inútil, ese debe ser el problema. —comentó Mila cruzándose de brazos. —Ponerlo a un lado como un ser indefenso está creando el conflicto ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Exactamente. Hay que incluirlo, enseñarle a usar un arma o lo que sea con tal de que siga permaneciendo el mismo y no necesitando que _Sore_ haga el trabajo. —Viktor arrugó la nariz ante lo dicho, chasqueando la lengua.

—Es una idea horrible.

—El cerdo necesita saber cuidarse solo y si necesita ayuda estaré ahí para auxiliarlo en lo que sea. No es un niño, Viktor. —enfatizo Yuri y Viktor lo observó con creciente recelo.

—Sé que no es un niño ¿Han pensado en cómo sería? Yuuri no es así, _no_ debe cambiar a ser algo que no es, una especie de... simple asesino, yo puedo cuidar de él.

—No estas entendiendo el punto. Que estés tu o no seguirá sin hacer una variable, él no cambiara porque estamos hablando de Yuuri, aun si es un mínimo segundo puede morir porque lo quieres conservar en una maldita burbujita. Es un hombre, ten un poco de confianza en su persona al menos.

—La tengo.

—hacerlo a un lado lo hace sentir mal. —Phichit esperaba poder hacer cambiar de opinión al peli plata. — ¿pretendes que entre en depresión?

—No, eso no es lo que-

—Entonces déjalo intentarlo, será poco a poco y así se irá acostumbrando, como una pequeña rutina.

— ¿¡Y que tome esto como algo normal!?

— ¡Cómo lo haremos los demás! No es un niño Viktor, metete eso en la puta cabeza. Podrá hacerlo hasta que sea necesario y de cambiar... Sera una pena, pero al menos estará _vivo._

—No servirá de nada para ese momento. —refuta sin mirar a ninguno a la cara. —De qué nos sirve seguir andando y viviendo si ya no somos quienes éramos en un principio. —Yuri abrió la boca con intención de responder a esto.

—tenemos los mapas... y un camino de sangre. —aviso Otabek entrando. Phichit comenzó a rayar con desespero la pared donde seguía Eros y Sore escrito. Yuuri saco el mapa de Francia entre su ropa, dejando el grande en su lugar. — ¿Hay alguna venda?

—Dame eso. —suspiro Mila, sacándola de un pequeño bolsillo de sus ropas.

—Quién necesitará gafas para leer esto seré yo. —Yuri dio unas cuatro vueltas al mapa, Viktor se lo arrancó de las manos, estirándolo en el mostrador.

—Muy bien... Salimos de aquí y seguimos por la calle principal que dejamos un poco más atrás ayer por la explosión, de camino probablemente encontremos autos funcionales, por lo general tienen un mapa más específico en la guantera así que...

—Iremos en los autos hasta donde podamos ¿no?

—Exactamente. —concedió al japonés. —Con suerte cruzaremos cuatro estados en unos cinco o seis días a mucho. —El único problema que tenemos es que las balas no nos duraran para siempre y la comida mucho menos.

—Comeré menos. —Yuuri miro con dolor el bolso de la comida, dentro de este seguía el muñeco de felpa en forma de perro que Yuri había traído del pequeño pueblo español, Viktor acaricio su cabello.

—Se te aprecia el esfuerzo cerdo. —carcajeo Yuri, sacrificar la comida y volverse un cerdo desnutrido es algo que debe tomarse en cuenta.

—Ya veremos que hacemos en el camino, por ahora me preocupa más la idea de buscar un vehículo rápido, perder tiempo de llegar a Corea es disminuir la posibilidad de encontrar vivo a Seung. —dobló el mapa y lo entregó a Yuuri que guardo este en uno de sus bolsillos. —Andando, desayunaremos al rato.

—Esta bien. —quejumbraron a la misma vez. Yuuri se giró, escuchaba gruñidos, muy cercanos y pocos gracias al cielo. Por la entrada llegó un Walker, que produjo escalofríos en los presentes, pues se trataba de un niño de 10 o 11 años a lo mucho.

—Yo me encargo. —Otabek sacó su pistola, Yuuri lo obligó a bajarla. — ¿Que?

—Tienen oído sensible si nos escucharon hablar, hacer más ruido atraerá a otros y no podremos salir.

—Es un buen punto. —concedió Viktor sacando su cuchillo y sin mirar lo clavó en la cabeza del pequeño Walker, al momento de sacarlo de su frente tuvo un susto de muerte por otro Walker que iba en su dirección.

Por sorpresa este lo ignoró soberanamente, dirigiéndose con particularidad a Otabek. El kazajo retrocedía a medida que se acercaba, tanteando sus bolsillos para sacar un arma que no hiciese ruido. —Si alguien es tan amable... —murmuró tanteando con la mano para buscar algo que usar, sin embargo, se vio más ocupado en intentar no ser devorado, el cadáver cayó sobre su cuerpo a los pocos segundos.

—L-lo siento... —farfulló al notar la sangre salpicada al rostro de Otabek.

—No importa.

—Qué extraño, iba a por Otabek justamente. —comentó Viktor pensativo. Otabek tomó el bolso de armas y Phichit el de comida, saliendo de su temporal escondite y andando a la salida del edificio. — ¿Por qué sería?

—Alguna cosa debe tener para haber llamado la atención de esa semi devorada mujer, cuéntanos tu secreto. —burlo el ruso menor, Otabek rodó los ojos.

—Pues, si analizamos lo que tiene el que nosotros no... Es que está herido. —resaltó Mila. —Y sangrando como si una herida de cuchillo se tratase.

—¿Los atrae la sangre? —Yuuri alzó una ceja. Miró con brevedad a su alrededor, la calle estaba con mayor destrucción a lo que recordaba de Barcelona.

—Yo diría que no, tal vez es algo que nos distingue. —opino Phichit. Viktor chasqueó los dedos, dándose la vuelta mientras sonreía a modo Corazón.

—Es lo más obvio que nos diferencia, solo mírenlos. Se están pudriendo y huele a distancia, por otro lado, nosotros no estamos así y la sangre debe atraerlos más que nuestro aroma natural.

—Olemos a Vida... y sudor de no haberse bañado en más de una semana. —enfatizó Yuri con acidez. —Es ridículo sacar este tipo de conclusiones.

—Por algo se empieza. Ahora... Andando, Corea no estará más cerca si nos quedamos hablando. —las quejas de fastidio de todos hicieron un poco de ruido en la callada calle, llena de destrucción y muerte.

* * *

—Me rindo, esto es más que tonto Nikiforov. —gruño Otabek jadeando mientras el peli plata leía el mapa al caminar, un mapa del estado en el que se encontraban específicamente, sacado de un auto cuyas funciones eran nulas.

— ¿Que es tonto? —pregunto sin prestar real atención al kazajo. —Por esta calle podríamos llegar a una concesionaria de coches y-

—TRES MALDITOS DÍAS CAMINANDO, ESO ES LO TONTO. —quisquillo con las mejillas rojas al igual que los otros, sudados y más agotados que jamás en su vida.

—Descansemos... un rato por favor. —pidió Yuuri con el rostro pálido a pesar del tono rojizo, posiblemente por el sol que había ese día, qué intenciones tenía de rostizarlos.

—Necesitaré mis piernas en el futuro... —informó el tailandés, haciendo competencia por ver quien se desmayaba antes.

—Oh... Bueno descansemos. —entre quejidos se dejaron caer al suelo cual peso muerto, importándoles poco o nada que fuera un suelo duro, lo importante es dejar de caminar. Viktor se sentó, examinando cada ruta.

— ¿A qué viene esto de dejarnos sin dormir una noche entera por seguir caminando y tratarnos peor que a camellos? —interrogó Mila, la cual se arrastró y acostó en la panza de Yuuri, una panza desnutrida ya que estamos.

—Quiero un auto, pronto y descansar mucho lo impide. —resoplo doblando el mapa y guardándolo entre su ropa. —Suficiente descanso, andado.

—No han pasado ni dos minutos, espera maldita sea. —gruño Otabek, el cual parecía estar esperando ser cocinado por el ardiente sol al estar con los brazos abiertos y boca arriba.

—Hay una razón real para esto ¿no? —Yuuri alcanzo a notar la preocupación que llenaba al ruso.

—Como digas la misma mierda de que alguien nos está siguiendo...

— ¿Enserio no lo sienten? Suena muy paranoico, pero estoy muy seguro de que alguien o varias personas nos siguen, es imposible que sean solo _Walkers_.

—Desperdiciar tiempo de existencia en seguir a unos cualquiera es absurdo, por eso es imposible. —dijo Yuri con la falda de Yuuri en la cara y así el sol no diese de lleno.

—Lo he sentido de vez en cuando, quizás es solo lo mucho que nos afecta no ser el centro de atención ahora. Piénsalo, al pasear al menos una que otra persona nos reconocía o por el contrario se nos quedaba mirando, crearte la ilusión de que esto es así aún puede tomarse como una reacción psicológica a lo que extrañas. —explicaba Phichit, que como parece ser una buena idea, usando la pierna de Yuuri como almohada, el japonés resultó una buena almohada viviente. Viktor en realidad no veía esto con muy buenos ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que es real y no un simple traumatismo o lo que sea. —farfullo con molestia de sentirse como un loco.

—Yo escucho voces a veces. —comentó Yuuri de modo muy casual.

 _—Claro, sigue hablando mal de mí, no pasa nada, todos me ven de todas maneras._

—No empieces.

—Hoy, dormiremos, sea donde sea, pero dormiremos. No pienso dar un paso más a buscar un puto auto de no ser cumplidas mis demandas. —dramatizo Phichit, sacando la cámara del bolso— Sonrían.

—Él que tiene un problema grave es otro. —silbo mirando alrededor, Phichit saco la lengua y tomó su foto. —Además ¿Cómo sacas fotos?

—Me quedan solo 3 rollos, ni me lo recuerdes.

—Es una tontería. —opin el Rubio.

—Una muy grande. — siguió Mila.

—Tampoco las podrás revelar. —Continuo Otabek, unas oportunas y hermosas nubes cubrieron el sol.

—Cállense todos, el único que me entiende es Yuuri. —lloriqueo el Moreno.

—No te entiende, solo se durmió por tener hambre, su estómago está crujiendo. —informo la pelirroja.

—Dormiremos hoy. —suspiro Viktor rendido al ver la pelea infantil que se formó, sentándose en el suelo acariciaba distraído el rostro de su ojerosa pareja, quizás si se excedió un poquito.

* * *

 **Ya ven, yo decia que Yuuri no es el unico loco(? okno.**

 **El prox. cap es hardcore :u en el ámbito que sus mentes morbositas desean, pervertidas mujeres... ¡PERVERTIDAS! [cofcofyotmbnlosoycofcof]**

 **Como decirlo con sutileza... ¡AQUÍ TODO ES CON TODO! Aqui prácticamente todo puede pasar mientras haya tensión sexual... Que es diferent a la tensión de querer castrar mientras duerme, colgar boca arriba para cortar su garganta y se desangre como un cerdo :V ¿Quedó claro?**

 **Por cierto, sobre la ropa, algunas de seguro estan como _¿Pero no había pensado esa verga antes? :v7_ Pues es una cuestión de que no tienen como demostrar las cosas XD pensaron que Yuuri se había vuelto mas loco, todo es como _revelation~_**

 **Como ven, se esta asimilando a TWD, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero por aqui comenzara a parecerse a RE xD Espero que les haya gustado 3**

 **bye -3-**


	10. Timely Miracle

**Ooooooooooootra semana mas :v Tan temprano como siempre, ay dio mioh. Esta vez si llegaron las que esperaba :3 que lindas, aun asi hay gente a la que extraño por aqui :'v**

 **Darkela:** El osito kazajo is love :3  
 **Toti:** Mas nunca te vayas :'v I need you bb. Y no, no fuiste la única en pensar en **Soy Leyenda de Will Smit,** es el pensamiento común ante la situación XD Yuuri al cuadrado es Love, piensa en todas las posibilidades, todas las situaciones y usos de algo tan beio... Okno. Y este fic en parte vive del drama so... Enjoy(? Soy de las pocas que lo hace, lo se, amenme, okno.  
 **Serena Azul:** Jajajajajaa XD El cerdito necesita mucha, mucha comida, tranquila, no morirá de inanición. Y ese momento Otabek y Yuuri fue para hacer el momento OtaYuu :'3 es una pareja que me gusta XD Cochina :v aqui esta lo que prometi.  
 **yurripe takumi:** JAJAJAJAJA XD Pecó de obviedad el moemtno en realidad, ojala pudiera hacerlo dramatico de verdad ;-; Y no creo q pueda hacer eso Xd llamalo suerte :3  
 **Ryan L. Spradlling:** Emmm Hello? The 2006 ask for back their string of damn dead girls xDDDDD  
 **A08** : Eso que has dicho, mi buena amiga y observadora, es justo loq ue queria que se notara pero parece qu eno fui tan evidente como desearia XD pero bueeeeno. Las frases siempre las saco de imagenes de facebook que guardo, asi que ni idea de donde es pero la encontre muy buena para el momento :3 tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas... Ah~ que lindo ser la Autora con unos 10 capitulos guardados xD y Si lei, el pobre ya esta mas muerto que Jean... Dime que no soy la unica que ha soñado con astucia x Lisiada :'v  
 **meikojoker:** Es una ropa de alta calidad, disponible en tu tienda mas cercaba :v yuuri cree que habla con alguien completamente separado de él, no que es él mismo hablando, son como dos personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo :v Hay otro combatiente, pero parece que no lo has notado xD Esperare que puedas verlo~

 **Gracias a: Love and Dead** y **AHRYM** por el Follow :3 Eres de Wattpad tmbn creo... no estoy segura.

Espero que este capitulo les guste :3 es lo que prometi... pervertidas e_e

* * *

 _Se puede temer de quien quiere ayudarte en este sistema donde dudas hasta de tu propia sombra._

 **Timely Miracle**

—Mañana a la concesionaria, por ahora a dormir y... ¿Habitaciones separadas? —pregunto a modo de oferta.

—De estar separados no dormiremos una mierda. —opino Yuri.

—Juntos mejor. —Phichit como siempre se mantenía sonriente, es obvio para ellos que su razón para esto es que pretende sacarles fotos mientras duermen, el tailandés es muy raro y un poco escalofriante.

—Muy bien. —suspiro con resignación, tenía la esperanza de un mínimo tiempo de intimidad con su pareja, cosa que no se daría al parecer, Yuuri como buena parte del tiempo permanecía callado, casi ajeno a las conversaciones. —Juntos entonces... Otabek y Mila por favor vayan a-

—Yo puedo ir. —se apresuró a interrumpir al mayor, Phichit lo miró de modo significativo.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo más. —El japonés bajo la mirada. —Ustedes busquen si hay algo de comida en este lugar, eviten el ruido y si hay algo muy grave griten o escóndanse. Phichit y Yuri hagan lo mismo en la otra ala del hotel. Yuuri y yo examinaremos las habitaciones.

—Como digas anciano, adicto al _Flash_ , muévete que quiero dormir. —ordenó mirando de reojo a Yuuri, se notaba ansioso y aparentemente desilusionado. Otabek y Mila se fueron por su lado sin decir nada.

—Vamos entonces. —invito con una débil sonrisa y Yuuri tan solo camino en la dirección indicada. —No me digas que estás molesto...

—No lo estoy, solo esperaba algo diferente. —jugaba un poco con las llaves de ama de llaves.

— ¿Ir por tu cuenta?

—Obviamente no.

— ¿Entonces qué? No quiero que algo te pueda ocurrir por estar lejos de mí, aún no sabes defenderte solo. — _Y tampoco deseo que aprendas a hacerlo_ , estuvo a punto de decirlo.

Es ridículo, tirando a incomprensible su necesidad de estar tan pegado a él como sea posible, volverse prácticamente su sombra para evitar que la misma luz que lo crea, se apague. Escuchar que hablase solo lo hacía temeroso o lo que ocurrirían al día siguiente con Yuuri ¿Qué pasaba si esta "Doble Personalidad" se vuelve una? Justamente esa por la cual llegaba a sentir absoluta repulsión por su manera tan desagradable de actuar.

Egocéntrica, psicótica, burlona y sádica, todo lo que Yuuri, _su_ Yuuri, adorable y amable cerdito no es. Comprendía que quizás el pelinegro pudiera tener un temperamento y capacidad de enfadarse hasta defenderse... Pero siempre estaba " _Sore_ " de por medio, incluso parecía ser todo lo que Yuuri no mostraba naturalmente.

—Viktor, tengo 24 años, incluso Yuri que es menor que yo lo dejas ir a cualquier lugar, pareces más mi padre que mi... Novio. —resultaba adorable como aun, a pesar de todo, decirlo en voz alta lo avergonzara, poniendo sus mejillas en un tono rojizo.

—Precisamente por eso lo hago... Perderte en lo que menos quiero y si estamos juntos ninguno de los dos morirá. —afirmó con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

—Yo también quiero cuidar de Viktor.

—Lo haces estando cerca e impidiendo que me dé un ataque de histeria no sabiendo donde estás. —a pesar de su sonrisa corazón, Yuuri se encontraba aún dudoso. La primera habitación que abrieron se encontraba patas arriba, tan desastrosa que es imposible sacar algo útil o dormir en ella. —Parece que saquearon por aquí.

—O los ocupantes estaban apurados. —cerró la puerta, avanzando a la siguiente. —Este hotel parece muy destartalado...

—Es el único que hay cerca y dudo que quieran caminar otros diez kilómetros para el más próximo. —informó, desde afuera se escuchaban golpes en el interior de la habitación, por lo que simplemente la ignoraron y pasaron a la siguiente.

—Está en pie, con eso basta. —hizo un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Por cierto, pensé que sería buena idea ir al borde de la costa... No tengo idea de cómo pronunciar los estados, pero asumo que será un poco más relajante caminar cerca del mar a estar viendo cada ciudad más destruida que la otra. —comentaba, examinando con la mirada las habitaciones que iban abriendo, de no estar muy desordenada o de plano destruida, es muy pequeña para los 6 juntos.

— ¿Has preguntado a los demás?

—Quería saber tu opinión primero.

—Siempre se te ocurre lo más conveniente, así que no veo porque decir que no...—respondió sin prestar mucha atención al peli plata. —Todas las habitaciones son muy pequeñas.

—Las últimas del pasillo suelen ser las más grandes, para personas que se quedaran más días a lo normal. —miro por una de las ventanas, rota y cristales en el suelo. —Esto de verdad parece zona de guerra.

—La gente se volvió un poco loca saqueando este lugar. —silbo, abriendo la última puerta del pasillo. —Podríamos sacar algunos colchones para ponerlos en esta y-

Ambos abrieron ligeramente la boca por lo que tenía delante de hacer apertura a la estancia, escuchaban más murmullos, posiblemente de alguno de los otros volviendo, pero si pasmo es más fuerte.

—No hay una mierda en este hotel, se llevaron incluso las bombonas de gas de la cocina. —farfulló Mila de mal Humor, posiblemente la falta de sueño tenía que ver. — ¿Qué vienen esas caras?

—Acabas de decir que robaron de todo en la cocina igual que en las habitaciones. —recapitulo el peli plata.

—Aja, ni un palo de escoba dejaron. —prosiguió el kazajo cruzando los brazos.

—Entonces cómo puede esto, ser mínimamente normal. —Yuuri seguía pasmado y comidos por la curiosidad se asomaron de igual modo.

La habitación no solo se veía en perfecto estado, nada que ver. Una cama matrimonial y cuatro individuales se encontraban tendidas, posicionas y con una caja sobre cada una. Ventanas cerradas con una cortina a juego y armas aparentemente, colgadas sin más de la pared.

—Eh...

— algo extraño, excesivamente extraño está pasando aquí, estaría dispuesto a creerme que tu paranoia es real por esto. —afirmó anonadado e impresionado. Viktor frunció el entrecejo.

—No puede tener relación, es ilógico, es... Ugh.

* * *

— _Y esto de donde salió..._ —se preguntó interiormente mirando a los lados.

Que dos cajas hasta el tope de comida, armas y balas estuviera en medio de la calle es cuanto menos sospechoso, por no decir que oportuno. Miro a los lados de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos, Minho olisqueaba ambas cajas por curiosidad. Lo que volvía peor el asunto, es que justamente salió a intentar hallar comida.

Buena parte de los que vivían en la zona se fueron, huyeron y hasta donde llegó a enterarse, fueron balaceados por los militares, tenían una muy estricta política de que todos debían mantenerse en casa, sin hacer preguntas, sin hacer ruido... Estar vivos e ignorantes del mundo a resumidas cuentas.

Tomando en consideración que ya había "robado" los edificios más cercanos, se hacía tarde y Minho ya debía tener hambre tomo la caja llena de comida, un par de cajas con balas y dio media vuelta, andando de regreso a su hogar.

—Minho. —llamó, notando que este gruñía a un perro callejero al cual se marcaban sus costillas por su piel, el estado lamentable de falta alimenticia. Aunque gruñía, sus ojos se notaban desesperados más que hostiles.

Nunca tuvo corazón para hacer daño o desamparar a los animales, se llevaba mejor con ellos que con la propia raza humana. Sentándose en el suelo, el silencio tan sepulcral daba señales de que nada se acercaba o lo dañaría, inspeccionó el contenido de la caja.

— ¿Comida de perro? —leyó la bolsa, es muy extraño que viniese eso, la caja de por sí lo era. Rodó los ojos, abriéndola con el cuchillo que llevaba en una correa atada a su pierna. —Hey... Toma. —dejó una buena cantidad de comida en el suelo, no se arriesgaría a dar de su mano. —Minho, sentado. —ordeno y su perro a pesar que receloso al otro obedeció la orden.

El hambriento can olió en su dirección, acercándose muy lentamente y seguido devorando la comida que ahí había, lamió un poco el suelo, luego el hocico viendo a Seung anhelante. —No te pienso dar más. —advirtió, levantándose y tomando la caja. A medida que caminaba logró darse cuenta de que el perro lo seguía.

Pensó en lanzar algo para distraerlo y que no lo siguiese, tampoco es plan de descuidar a su propio perro por otro, de poderlo cuidar lo haría, pero como es evidente la situación es horrible. Un tiroteo lo hizo sobresaltar, comenzando a correr con Minho detrás de sí.

Cerro la reja del edificio con la mayor fuerza posible, jadeando debido al cansancio de aquella carrera. Acarició la cabeza de Minho, parpadeando sorprendido de que el otro perro también hubiese entrado y estuviese ahí. Con resignación acaricio un poco su cabeza, se sentía el pelaje sucio, tal vez pudiese llevarlo al riachuelo de la urbanización a intentar lavarlo si tanto lo pensaba seguir.

 _Si, tenía corazón muy blando con los animales._

Miro entre las varas de la reja, algún que otro militar estaba pasando, buscando algo aparentemente. Meterse en problemas por curioso no lo llevaría a nada, así que se dio media vuelta, el hambre no sé iría andando de chismoso.

* * *

—Ojalá tuviera como llamar a Seung, tal vez él tenga algo similar a esto. —suspiro Phichit con decepción. Yuri bufo, cargando las pistolas sin munición que tenían.

—El universo nos ama demasiado o nos está dando indirectas de que será espantoso lo que se nos viene. —opinaba el rubio.

—Lo que me preocupa de esto es que todo esto, está justo en este hotel. —con varios plumones hacia rutas en el mapa, sentado en la cama y apoyando el papel en una tabla que tomó de otra habitación. —Alguien muy _generoso_ nos está siguiendo los pasos.

—Tampoco está tan mal. Este arco es usable al menos. —Mila apunto y disparo una flecha, dando en el blanco de un pequeño círculo que dibujó en la pared. —Correspondamos su amabilidad llevándonos todo, es de tontos dejar esto a que otro lo tome.

—Mila. —la miro y la pelirroja sintió un fuerte escalofrío. —Este hotel fue saqueado hasta la saciedad, de haber estado esto aquí desde siempre, no hubiéramos visto ni la sombra. Es reciente, una persona _sabía_ que vendríamos aquí.

—Otra vez la paranoia... —suspiro Otabek, reabasteciendo cartuchos.

—Tiene razón en eso, suena imposible por no tener cómo hacerlo a estas alturas, sin celulares o redes. —comenzó a decir Yuuri, revisando la fecha de caducidad de la comida perfectamente apilada, o intentando hacerlo, las letras son muy pequeñas. —Pero no tiene lógica que al robar todo un lugar, se dejen una habitación, esté perfectamente colocada e incluso armas nuevas.

—Y caras. —agregó Phichit. —Solo no hay más rollos para camara...

—A la mierda con eso, idiota—lanzó una bala a la frente de Phichit, pegando de lleno. —Por más raro que sea, nos vamos a ahorrar mucho tiempo si lo tomamos, revisar cada casa o conjunto residencial que nos crucemos es igual a estar más de un día sin avanzar.

—En eso debo darte la razón. —suspiro Viktor, girando un poco el cuello. —Antes de olvidarlo ¿Qué opinan de irnos por la costa? En lugar de cruzar Suiza iremos por Italia, pasando por Eslovenia y Hungría...

—No suena mal, el único problema sería el calor. —los 6 miraban el mapa con el recorrido en bolígrafo rojo. —Si están pudriéndose ¿No olerían más?

—Exactamente, así no sólo sabríamos de ellos a través de sus gruñidos. Con mucha suerte ya tendremos un auto para cuando estemos en la frontera francesa, sin limitaciones viales o automovilísticas iremos tan rápido como nos plazca.

— ¿Por qué no llevamos 2 autos? —pregunto Yuuri, llamando la atención. — Uno más grande para llevarnos a todos y el último que esté lleno de gasolina, no tener necesidad de buscar una gasolinera o detenernos a sacarlo a los coches.

—El problema de eso es conseguir donde llevar tanta gasolina.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá en la marcha ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Y si mientras ustedes buscan el auto, yo voy al centro comercial de por aquí y busco rollos de foto. —otra pequeña bala impactó contra su frente, se sobo el lugar. —Malditos insensibles.

—Vivo para destruir tus ilusiones imbéciles. —afirmó Yuri.

...

—Los otros están durmiendo...

—Exactamente por eso.

—No es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Nos van a escuchar.

—Ya lo han hecho una vez y son lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber que no deben interrumpir cuando los mayores están ocupados. Ahora, no pienses en ellos y concéntrate en mi. —exigió reclamando los labios de su pareja.

Entre el poco tiempo que tenían, la idea de no estar pendientes de vigilar, la verdadera razón por la que siguen despiertos. Como pudo bajó el pantalón de Yuuri, la ropa no dejaba de ser complicada para quitarse y viceversa, apretando con una mano el glúteo derecho del japonés, ahogando el gemido de gusto entre su unión labial.

El beso se rompió, bajando en un pequeño camino de besos por la parte ya no tan visiblemente amplia de cuello como lo es usualmente. A pesar de haberse quejado antes, ahora se podría decir que está _mimoso_ , gimiendo tan bajo como puede y aferrándose al cuerpo contrario, aprieta la ropa de Viktor por la pequeña invasión a su interior.

— ¡HI! —Viktor dio un gran sobresalto, buscando algún motivo por el que su pareja haya chillado de esa manera tan escandalosa a pesar de ser breve. —N-no... no me muerdas...—sollozo y el ruso abre la boca, ligeramente arrepentido.

—lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo. —asegura dando un beso a la zona, debió suponer que a pesar de no recordar bien aquella casi muerte, la sensación quedó en su cuerpo. Es una pena, con lo mucho que gusta de morder cada parte de su cerdito.

Como dato curioso, se vio gratamente sorprendido por lo húmedo que se encontraba el apretado canal, por lo que no tardó en introducirse, tan profundo como pudo y dejándose ir un gran jadeo de satisfacción, Yuuri tenía ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, sintiéndose lleno y por alguna razón _satisfecho._

Ellos mismo no comprendía a qué venía esta ansia tan enorme de necesitar un día y noche completa para hacer el amor, de intercambiar fluidos y quedarse unido uno al otro, demostrar sus sentimientos de la manera más carnal y básica del ser humano. Escucho cierto crujido, el modelo de hotel que tiraba a un estilo montañés no ayudaba su intento de sigilo, la madera, quizás debilitada, tenía mucha pinta de estar a punto de ceder.

Se hizo atrás, sentándose con Yuuri sobre su regazo, usa toda su fuerza para ayudarlo a moverse, notando que el japonés se muestra incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, la vergüenza o su falta de práctica puede ser la respuesta. Llegado el momento de concluir, lo bajo tanto como pudo. Yuuri se tapó la boca para que el gemido no saliera tan fuerte, no acostumbraba a tenerlo tan profundo.

—Ah... ah...

—Ahora estas todo sucio. —rió bajo, ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú también.

—Esperemos que se pueda quitar con un trapo entonces. —ambos rieron nerviosos, en un secretismo mutuo.

Una vez vestidos de manera decente y asegurándose de que las manchas de la semilla blanca provenientes del japonés no sé notaran, salieron de la habitación contigua a la propia, en un principio la idea fue hacerlo en el baño de su mismo cuarto, desechada rápidamente gracias a los cielos.

—Viktor... ahí hay uno. —a unos 20 o 15 metros iba caminando un _Walker_ , de mandíbula rota y con solo la parte superior de esta, no parecía una cosa tan casual, el problema es que viendo el estado de algunos esto ya no los sorprendía del todo o lo hacía lucir extraño.

—Yo me encargo. —sacó el cuchillo de su estuche, Yuuri se lo quito con muy delicadeza, al punto en que prácticamente no pudo darse cuenta de haberlo perdido. —Yuuri...

—Pu-puedo hacerlo. —aseguró apretando el mango con ambas manos. Tuvo la oportunidad de pararlo, Yuuri se mostraba adormilado, pero _lo dejó_ , casi como un deseo muy profundo de saber que al estar solo sin remedio pueda sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Yuuri clavó el cuchillo en la frente del _Walker_ , con los ojos cerrados y clavándolo hasta el mango, soltándolo cuando el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. El cuchillo permanecía enterrado en la frente del cadáver, Viktor se acercó y lo saco, dando un fuerte movimiento para quitar el exceso de sangre en la cuchilla.

— ¿Lo hice... bien? —preguntó con timidez y Viktor suspiro.

—Sí, para estar medio dormido diste justo al medio.

— _Quitándome la diversión ¿Tan difícil es dejar algo para mí?_

—Has silencio... —pidió tan bajo como pudo. —Yo voy a dormir... ¿Estarás bien tu solo? —preguntó haciendo más énfasis al tema compañía que a poder ayudar en realidad.

—Ve tranquilo. —se acercó y besó la frente del japonés. — _YA lyublyu tebya, Yuuri._ —sonrió con cariño. El pelinegro se sonrojo.

— _Aishiteru..._ —susurro avergonzado.

Volvieron a la habitación donde Otabek roncaba tan fuerte como su cara con una almohada encima le permitía, seguramente Mila fue quién la colocó. Phichit tenía su cámara en una mano, boca arriba y una pierna fuera de la cama, el único que dormía de modo medianamente decente es Yuri, con la sabana en el suelo apenas cubriendo parte de su pecho.

Yuuri tomó el muñeco de felpa de entre el bolso, gateando en la cama matrimonia y dejándose morir en esta _._ Viktor acaricio un poco su cabello, saliendo poco después de la habitación. A los pocos segundos abrió los ojos, dejando la sábana a un lado y tomando lugar en la cama matrimonial. Dado que el japonés tenía un sueño profundo, moverlo un poco y quedar casi sobre él no costó mucho, ni que decir por depositar un besito en sus labios.

* * *

—Estoy harto de caminar.

—Y yo de que te quejes.

—Viktor, estamos ya a nueve días completos de caminar.

—En los cuales duermes solo 5 minutos, estás muy ojeroso.

—Si pretenden decir estupideces a cada minuto mejor guarden silencio. —gruño de muy mal humor. Yuuri suspiró con cierta ansiedad, no importaba lo mucho que se preocupara por el peli plata, este se negaba a descansar de manera decente, a cuidar de sí mismo.

—Entiendo que estés molesto porque el lugar estuviera hecho una bola de fuego, pero tenernos en maratón y negarte a dormir no solucionará nuestros problemas. —comentó Mila y Viktor resopló como un caballo.

Por supuesto que también estaba harto de caminar y añoraba dormir cómodamente con su almohada viviente, infiltrándose en su cama la mayoría de veces. Miró a Yuri con recelo, aún tenía grabado a fuego en sus retinas la imagen de este acostado sobre su Yuuri, el rubio podía estar soñando con eso, pero mientras siguiera vivo no ocurriría. El mayor signo de que faltaban horas de sueño a su cuerpo es que la parte de disimular es imposible. Haber ido a la concesionaria y que esta estuviese incendiando fue como un aviso luminoso a malos por venir.

—Enserio te urge descansar, a este paso acabarás desmayado. —dijo Phichit, una buena, muy buena parte de su discurso no fue escuchada por quien debió, Viktor se encuentra más ocupado taladrando a Yuri con su mirada azulona. El moreno se desvió, acercándose a la zona boscosa a los lados de la vía

—Descansaré cuando como mínimo crucemos de estado, hasta que eso pase no-

—Eso es un... ¿Lago? —Phichit se encontraba viendo entre unos árboles. Siguiendo al tailandés, adentrándose en el indicio de bosque poco profundo llegaron efectivamente a un lago. Viktor volvió la vista al mapa.

—Hemos avanzado más de lo que pensé ... Este es el lago _Montbel_ si no me equivoco. —explicó con un largo bostezo.

—Sea cual sea, me quiero bañar.

—Nos vamos a retrasar.

—Puede ser divertido, como la playa de Hasetsu. —intervino con cierta emoción, Viktor con resignación miro a otro lado. Sabiéndose ganador sonrió. — ¿Quién va primero?

—Oh no, ya que tan ilusionados están, entramos juntos. —sonrió a modo corazón, Mila se hizo casi tan roja como su cabello, el peli plata por su parte ya se deshizo de su chaqueta y camisa. Phichit está a punto de pensarlo bipolar. —La mayoría de nosotros somos hombres y en algún momento de la vida hemos visto biología, no es un misterio que tienes senos y vagina.

—Pero...

—Estamos en confianza, ninguno de nosotros te haría nada. Y por ustedes va igual, así que apúrense. —lo peor del caso es que Viktor _sin vergüenza_ Nikiforov ya estaba desnudo y entrando al lago, todos se miraron entre ellos.

...

—Está muy fría. —Phichit temblaba de pies a cabeza. Mila se mantenía con el agua hasta el cuello, el pudor no es tan fuerte estando en esa posición.

—No está mal. —Yuri iba flotando de un lado a otro, lados lejos de Yuuri en los cuales no tenga calorones.

Su cara al verlo desnudo fue un poema, poniéndose rojo y tirándose al agua a disimular, sus hormonas querían dejarlo muy mal parado. Lo vio muy de reojo, usaba sus lentes como si esto fuera normal al bañarse. Deshizo el peinado que llevaba, sumergiéndose un momento y saliendo poco después, un leve color oscuro manchaba el agua dulce.

—Tengo el cabello hecho un asco...

—Ni lo menciones. —Otabek contaminaba el agua por llamarlo de alguna manera. Yuri volvió la vista al japonés, notando algo raro.

— ¿Qué es esa mancha?

— ¿Mancha? —miraron al japonés. Aparte de los moretones en el cuello y el antebrazo, resaltaba lo que aparentaba ser una mancha negra común y corriente, algunas pequeñas líneas de tono rojizo se apreciaban, creando un extraño círculo. Viktor presiono la zona un dedo.

—E-eso duele. —aviso cerrando un ojo. —Tu también la tienes. —Viktor parpadeo, preguntándose porque no la había notado antes siendo tan evidente, en el centro de su pecho. La suya es un tanto más grande y menos oscura, como un vórtice de cortas líneas que crean un circulo casi perfecto.

—La de Yuri está en su espalda. —comentó Mila. —Se ve igual a Viktor.

—Tu cintura. —avisó Otabek en tono monótono, cercano a sus costillas, similar a la de ambos rusos.

—Es como la de Yuuri... —murmuró Mila, la única diferencia entre la suya y la del japonés es que se limitaba al color negro.

—Eh... Yo... —Phichit poseía en su hombro una simple línea, una circunferencia sin nada particular.

—Como si ya esto no fuera lo suficientemente raro. —bufo Yuri cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficiente agua por hoy. —escurre un poco su fleco, dejando su rostro libre.

—Apenas llevamos como 20 minutos, quedemos un poco más.

—No. —negó tan seco que delató su cabeza estresada por un motivo claro y específico. —Ya debemos seguir.

— ¿Y ahora porque el apuro?, faltan tres malditos kilómetros para llegar, queremos descansar. —replicó el rubio mirando desafiante al peli plata.

—Nos vamos y punto. —ya se había puesto el pantalón. —Yuuri-

—No hagas caso cerdo, está empezando a delirar. —tomo su mano y tiró de ella. Yuuri miró a ambos, intentando decidir a quién hacer caso.

Sus palabras para tranquilizar a ambos necios quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Una especie de flecha pasó tan cerca de su cara que una cortada quedó en su mejilla, del mismo modo una pequeña herida fue hecha en el ante brazo del rubio.

 _¿De dónde salió esa flecha?_

* * *

Como meter mas rarezas sin explicar una mierda, Nivel: Kuma Kuroko ¿Por que soy asi? XD

Ahi esta el lemon que prometi cochinas y mentes cochambrosas :v sean felices ia. El próximo es hardcore al nivel de... ¿Acción? No se escribir esa wea pero habrá \\(:v)/

Espero que les haya gustado


	11. Destructive Instinct

- _Se sienta en un taburete con una guitarra-_ Esto va dedicado a Darkela, Yurripe takumi, Serena Azul, meikojoker... Las amo - _se aclara la garganta y empieza a tocar-_ **Cuando no estás aquí la vida se hace corta... Cuando tu no estas aquí~... Chiquita no soy nada.**.. Gracias. - _lanza la guitarra a la verga- \_ (; 0 ; )/ VUELVAN A MI, YO LAS HAMO, LES LANZARE PIROPOS Y HARE UN BAILE EN TUBO SI ES NECESARIO.

 **Por otro lado, a las que si se reportaron la semana pasada** _-saca su tablet-_

 **AO8:** JAJAJAJAJAJA EXACTO XD DE CUALQUIER LADO. Todas aqui quieren a Sore y yo aun no entiendo por que coño lo quieren xD es un desgraciado psicopata y loco, pero bueno, Yuuri es la parte blanca y Sore la negra... de forma muy figurativa. Lo que pasa con las personalidades diferentes en una persona es que realmente son y se creen una persona completamente diferente, ellos juran que están hablando con alguien a su lado y que cualquiera lo puede ver igual que él, por eso quiero que se sintiera como si de verdad hubiera otro personaje ahí aun cuando solo es Yuuri hablando consigo mismo y cambiando de comportamiento. Sore estaba antes, pero se reflejaba de manera distinta, Yuuri se altero con todo lo que pasa y Sore tmbn, es una forma de dar seguridad al verdadero Yuuri, por eso su actitud y maneras. Aunque es buenoq ue te guste TwT Estoy tecleando a la velocidad de la luz y espero que se entienda todo lo que puse aqui. Marica ese Especial me dio cague, idk porque, pero me dio un cague terrible. SOMOS DOS HERMANA MÍA - _se va a correr gaymente con_ ella-  
 **Toti:** No te vayas de Parranda tan seguido coño :'v casi te dedico la cancion de arriba a ti tmbn. Aun falta mucha porqueria por pasar we :'v mis bebes sufrennn. Nemesis es quien aun ahora me persigue en mis sueños cuando se trata de este fic, sufroh. - _Se sienta en el sillón frente a un escritorio-_ cuentame mas de tus teorias.

 **Gracias a:** Elizabeth Koizumi por el Fav :3 eres un amor.

* * *

 _Hay un cierto placer en la locura que solo un loco conoce._

 **Destructive Instinct**

— ¡Quien es el paranoico delirante ahora!—la mala situación no impediría que demostrara su victoria.

— ¡CÁLLATE NIKIFOROV! —Quisquillaron casi a la misma vez.

Aquella flecha los hizo salir del lago, vestirse tan rápido como su empapado cuerpo se los permitía. Dando inicio a la carrera llena de adrenalina a pasar esos tres kilómetros para el anochecer. Yuri de una patada asesinó al _Walker_ que se cruzó en su camino, Otabek evito que cayera al suelo, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio. Mila lanzó una flecha, siendo metálica y con tal velocidad que atravesó a un par.

Viktor y Yuuri tomaron la reja visiblemente improvisada, una especie de poco común barricada. Al abrirla los demás pasaron, ayudándolos a cerrarla, que fueran lentos no impedía que se conglomeraran y pudiera complicarse la situación hasta términos no mensurables.

Alejándose un poco y carentes de aire tan solo se dejaron caer al suelo, jadeando y algunos tosiendo un poco, recobrando el oxígeno que sus pulmones exigían. Viktor parpadeo repetidamente, veía borroso.

—Me... muero...—Phichit mantenía una mano en su pecho, su pulso se encontraba tan acelerado que su órgano vital aparentaba querer salir de su cuerpo.

—ya es muy noche... De nada serviría ir tan a ciegas ahora que está confirmada la presencia de más personas. —movió el cuello, sintiendo los huesos crujir. —Busquemos donde pasar la Noche, mañana por la mañana nos alejaremos tanto como podamos.

—Si son personas... vivas, no deberían ser malas ¿verdad? —Yuuri quería creer que, al igual que ellos, se trataba de buenas personas a pesar de la flecha que pudo haberlo asesinado.

—Dudo muchísimo que sean buenas cerdo.

—El problema es que un _Walker_ por muy peligroso que sea a nosotros, un vivo es diez veces peor. —opinó el peli plata restregando sus ojos. Yuuri bajo la mirada

 _¿Es muy iluso por su parte querer creer que, gente viviendo la misma temible solución, sea como mínimo compasiva?_

—Como sea, busquemos donde quedarnos. —repitió haciendo caras, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo muy atentamente. Se notaba tan cansado que no querer admitirlo es ridículo.

* * *

Dejó caer el balde de agua sobre el can, que al poco tiempo se sacudió el exceso de líquido, mojando al coreano que permanecía indiferente, a pesar de molestarse a medias por acabar empapado hasta la médula. Minho jugaba en el agua, en estos momentos es en los que se arrepentía de haberse quejado por el maldito riachuelo que arruinaba su sueño por las mañanas.

Por pensar en tonterías acabo en el suelo con el perro encima suya lamiendo su rostro, quizás una muestra de gratitud por el baño y haber dado la comida que seguramente no veía en mucho tiempo. Acaricio tras sus orejas con resignación, ese animal no se separaría ni a sol ni sombra de él, está clarísimo.

Minho, en una especie de arranque de celos imitaba al otro can, la oleada de baba lo dejaría sin piel, por lo que se dio la vuelta, levantándose al poco tiempo y sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa holgada y mojada, ni modo que iría con la misma ropa que encontró en el misterioso cuarto del horror.

Una retahíla de disparos hizo eco en el lugar, dejándolo dudoso y curioso de _¿Por qué últimamente andaban obsesos a disparar?_ Alcanzó a ver unos aviones la semana pasada, aunque quería saber de dónde venían y su motivo para sobrevolar la zona a cada segundo. La paranoia llegaba lentamente debido a esto.

En un principio, con cierto narcisismo y ego de más llego a imaginar que se trataba de él, luego de reconsiderarlo bastante eso no tendría sentido ¿Para qué estar sobrevolando a un patinador profesional en pleno apocalipsis? O peor aún, un odioso de su calibre.

Los tiroteos se volvieron explosiones y alcanzó a visualizar la enorme nube de humo negro producida. Esto plantea algo muy sencillo...

 _Tenía que irse de ahí._

Qué sabía él si la razón de mantener a la gente retenida en la zona es para deshacerse de ellos. No tenía forma de saberlo, lo que si es que podía trazar alguna ruta por la cual estos "soldados" o militares no cruzaran para escaparse, a los demás tomaría una eternidad llegar justo a donde estaba, hacer un poco más corto el camino no hacía ningún mal.

Por otro lado, la idea de irse de su casa, dejar el sitio donde tantas vivencias tuvo no solo con Phichit sino con su familia también, con su pequeña hermana... _No quería irse._

—Keyowo no te queda mal...—murmuró acariciando la cabeza del recién adoptado perro. —A Hye le habrías gustado mucho. —suspiro con tristeza, caminando de regreso al edificio. Las paredes con grandes manchones de sangre, también en el piso, recordaba perfectamente cuando tuvo que "matar" a sus vecinos... Aún sentía mucha pena por esa anciana que fue dueña del edificio, abandonada por su hijo y que lo saludaba cada santo día.

Es irónico pensar como odiaba que hiciera eso y por lo general no respondía, para extrañarlo ahora. El escandaloso que tenía por vecino, el drogadicto payaso del cuarto piso... Extrañaba a todos los imbéciles que odio desde que se mudó.

 _La ironía terminaría devorándolo._

 _"¿Me enseñas a patinar, Hyeongje?"_

* * *

—Aquí debe estar bien por hoy...

—No siempre podremos dormir en una cama, supongo. —suspiro Mila cruzada de brazos, lo único que encontraron de fácil acceso fue un almacén, lleno de herramientas de construcción. De haber un terremoto, morían ahí, de todo tipo de formas.

—Al menos huele de modo soportable. —Otabek dejó el bolso en el suelo, moviendo un poco el hombro, llevar todas las armas que no usaban a cada rato se hacía molesto, sin embargo, no pensaba dejarlas ni por error, quién sabe si en algún momento llegaban a necesitarlas.

—tanta carrera me dio hambre. —un crujido hizo al tailandés carcajearse. —Y a Yuuri también.

—Tiene mucho sin comer tanto como puede, claro que el puerco desnutrido tiene hambre. —bufo Yuri sentándose en una de las mesas. Viktor se volvió a restregar los ojos. —Hey, pásame el bolso, antes de que Yuuri lo haga.

—Búscalo tú. —farfulló negando con la cabeza un poco. Yuri entrecerró los ojos.

—te vas a terminar hundiendo los ojos de tantos que lo haces, parece que el efecto del agua no te espabilo del todo.

— ¿Agua? —lo miro un poco confuso.

—Sí, agua, la del lago...—el peli plata hizo una mueca, mirando a otro lado. —Como sea, a comer.

El morral donde llevaban la comida ya no sé podía notar tan lleno, posiblemente duraría una semana con la rutina que llevaban de solo dos comidas, entre el desayuno y el almuerzo hasta el momento en que decidieran dejar de caminar y buscar donde dormir. El silencio que llevaban es incómodo, muy, muy incómodo, mirándose entre ellos de vez en cuando.

—Pensé que tal vez yo podría vigilar hoy. —se ofreció con cierta suavidad, Viktor por su simple expresión está irritado, su bufido dio a saber que posiblemente tendrían una _larga_ pelea verbal.

—Ni en sueños, seguiremos como hasta ahora. Yo vigilo.

—Necesitas descansar Viktor, por una vez déjanos a nosotros hacerlo por ti. —suplico Phichit. —te vas a enfermar de lo poco que duermes

—Estoy bien, dejen de molestar con el asunto ¿Quieren?

—Pero... ¡¿Por qué eres tan necio?! —quisquillo Yuri con la misma irritabilidad que el otro ruso. — ¡Queremos ayudarte y evitar que tengas cara de mapache! Beka vigila hoy y tú te vas a contar ovejas patinadoras.

—Ya he dicho que no, el único que cuidara de ustedes mientras duermen seré yo, luego no quiero que estén por ahí como unos sonámbulos.

— ¿Igual que tú?

—Al menos yo sí puedo disimular el sueño ¿Te recuerdo cuando te dormiste en pleno salto y tuvimos que llevarte al médico por romperte la nariz y un diente? —Yuri se puso rojo hasta las orejas, que viniera con esa clase de chantaje es muy rastrero por su parte.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora!

—Te pudiste romper el cuello, casi te matas, así que, si alguien de todos nosotros va a vigilar soy yo, punto final y se-

—Yo vigilare.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, ahora con la vista fija en el japonés que jugaba con sus gafas, sentado en una mesa y las piernas cruzadas, su sonrisa burlesca daba malos presentimientos a todos. Viktor negó con la cabeza, ahora con mucha más razón _no_ dejaría a ninguno hacerlo. Yuuri se bajó de la mesa, caminó hasta su pareja y conociendo la respuesta que daría...

—A menos que lo hagas por tu cuenta...—dado lo agotado que se encontraba el peli plata, al japonés no costó trabajo tomar uno de sus brazos y doblarlo tras su espalda. —... Sería a la fuerza, tú decides...

—Mal-dita sea Yuuri...

— ¿Deberíamos detenerlo?

—Déjalo, así se le bajan los humos al anciano. —gruño Yuri cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Ya está bien, lo haré, pero suelta! —quisquillo luego de unos largos minutos. Yuuri tenía su fuerza a pesar de todo y no es algo que pusiera en duda. El japonés sonrió soltando la extremidad, satisfecho y alegre.

—Gracias por ceder. —beso la mejilla del peli plata. —Ahora, si me disculpan saldré a jugar un poco. —despedía tomando la espada y un fierro que se encontraba por ahí tirado.

—No hagas mucho escándalo, se van a aglomerar. Es vigilar, no tirar a matar. —explicó Otabek mirándolo dudoso, este plan si que no es el mejor hasta ahora, el problema sería volverle a poner los lentes, usualmente estaba menos activo o aturdido cuando eran devueltas las rotas gafas.

— _Hai, hai, Oto-san._ —saco la lengua guiñando un ojo, salió del almacén con destacado movimiento, clavando la espada en la cabeza del único Walker que se encontraba chocando como idiota contra la entrada. Se miraron entre ellos mientras Viktor sobaba su hombro.

—Muy bien ¿Quién va a vigilarlo a él? —suspiro el kazajo cruzado de brazos, Yuri resoplo tomando su pistola de la mesa en que estaba, guardaría una distancia considerable a ver que hacía.

—Que buen plan el de ustedes. —comentó Viktor con burlonería, Mila dio un pequeño lepe a este.

—Mira el otro lado bueno de esto... Yuuri ha cedido a su otra personalidad para cuidar de ti, es muy lindo. —rio Phichit con suavidad. —Ve a dormir Viktor, esas ojeras no se desaparecerán con solo 3 horas de sueño.

Con cierto rencor Viktor se fue a una esquina, sentándose en esta y cerrando los ojos, no pasaron ni unos 5 minutos para que se durmiera, Phichit tomó ventaja de su estado de "coma" para sacar una foto, si algún día las lograba revelar se encuentra seguro de que a Yuuri fascinaría tenerla, aun si este lucía muy avergonzado.

Mila se recostó de Otabek, una vez sentados en el suelo duro y frío, por no decir que mugriento. La pelirroja se quedó observando al tailandés que jugaba un poco con la lente de la cámara y ponía un rollo nuevo.

—El tema de la doble personalidad de Yuuri... Te lo tomas con mucha tranquilidad.

—Desde que lo conozco pensé que la tenía. —admitió viéndola. —Siempre a sido muy inseguro, solo que al patinar... Todo eso se esfumaba, no parecía él mismo al hacerlo a pesar de sentirse así. Yo notaba como si alguien más tomará su lugar para mostrar sin la vergüenza que lo caracteriza, todo lo que siente.

— ¿Nunca sugeriste que fuera a un psicólogo? Dudo que eso sea algo muy normal. —Opino entre la conciencia y el sueño.

—Solo era una teoría, no creí que en realidad la tuviera. Digo... Patinaba con más soltura, se veía más seguro, algunas personas son así, se sienten mejor haciendo alguna cosa, no por eso hay doble personalidad.

—Lo que no comprendo es su forma tan extraña de actuar... además de que mueve la cadera mejor que yo, me siento insultada. —arrugo un poco la nariz, el contoneo de Yuuri la hizo sentir más machorra que nunca en su vida, como si bañarse frente a todos esos hombres no fuera suficiente.

—Es... lo opuesto a Yuuri, coqueto, decidido... Con ganas de matar... Tal vez esto lo afectó más de lo que se puede pensar, incluso _Sore_ se pudo haber alterado a lo que era en un inicio. La libertad o sensación que daba patinar ahora la entrega deshacerse de los _Walker_.

—Menudo enredo.

—Y que lo digas. —bostezo, dejando la cámara delicadamente en el suelo. —Hasta cierto punto... es mejor así.

— ¿Por qué?

—Así nuestro verdadero Yuuri sigue ahí. —sonrió con alegría. —Su parte tímida... la que todos hemos conocido sigue ahí, no la ha perdido a pesar de la pesadilla que estamos viviendo.

—Supongo que si... Es un alivio. —concluyó Otabek hasta caer dormido, roncando pronto. Mila quiso tomar el muñeco de felpa del bolso y metérselo en la boca a ver si se callaba. Phichit tampoco tardó en dormirse, Viktor permanecía como un muerto en su rincón y por su lado...

—Es una pena que no estés aquí... Tú habrías entendido mejor todo esto. —murmuró con pesar a sí misma, Sala fue más amiga de Yuuri, prácticamente la única que conocía, pues de resto solo tenía amigos hombres el japonés.

Ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Sala y Yuuri habrían sido algo? La actitud tan dominante de la italiana iba perfecta con la pasiva y retraída del japonés, una duda más que se planteaba, una de tantas...

* * *

— _¡Moo! Mendotse..._ —bufo con aburrimiento, mirando a los lados, no llegaba ningún Walker, resultaba tan tremendamente decepcionante. —Yo quería divertirme aquí fuera, no estarme congelando el culo por nada.

 _—Viktor está descansando, no es "Por nada"_

—Que si, que si, el centinela por fin descansa, pero por favor, muero de aburrimiento aquí. —se quejaba alto, con intenciones de llamar la atención. Yuri negó con la cabeza, debió suponer que algo así pasaría, aparte de todo ¿Por qué hablaba en voz tan alta?

No entendía ni medio pepino de cómo funcionaban las dobles personalidades, pero estaba casi seguro de que no hablaban en voz alta, al menos así lo vio en películas. Bostezo y se rasco un ojo, también tenía mucho sueño, sin embargo, su sueño sería cuanto menos desastroso de dejar solo al japonés fuera, por más fuerte que este sea, con lo descuidado que se maneja terminaría muerto y eso _NO_ podía pasar.

La imagen de Yuuri desnudo lo invadió, su cara roja de vergüenza, a pesar de que una vez ya lo había visto desnudo en las aguas termales -porque las demás veces huyo cual cervatillo ocultando cierto bulto- no dejaba de tenerlo ciertamente fascinado. No es que fuera delgaducho, o nada marcado, de hecho, era sorpréndete su capacidad de tener el cuerpo que tenía después de soberana gordura. Simplemente era...

 _Lindo... Muy lindo._

Su imaginación encarnizada al tópico de la pervertides en la adolescencia, se hizo una imagen muy, muy rara. Yuuri mostró caras particulares a la hora de hacer Eros, seductoras e insinuantes que dieron lugar a dichas imágenes mentales. Hasta lo mas raro que fue soñar con él diciendo su nombre y finalizando con un "Te amo". Como deseaba que eso no fuera un sueño...

— _Oi_ ¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche o harás más llevadero mi aburrimiento como mínimo? —respingo ante la pregunta, no pensó que lo había notado, su escondite es poco práctico.

—Que molesto eres Cerdo. —gruñó levantándose y sacudiendo la suciedad de su ropa, Yuuri dejo salir una risita traviesa. Ambos se sentaron en un tronco que se encontraba ahí tirado, Yuuri jugaba con el fierro en su mano. — ¿Puedes dejar de mover esa cosa?

—Estoy aburrido. —lo clavo en el suelo, haciendo un puchero. —Se supone que deberían haber _Walkers_ por aquí, es decepcionante.

—Estamos huyendo de gente que nos lanzó una flecha más temprano ¿Y te quejas de no hayan _Walkers_? Estás loco.

—Qué extraño, pensé que tu coincidías conmigo. —cerro un ojo y Yuri alzo una ceja, confuso por el comentario. —Matarlos es divertido, como la sangre putrefacta sale de sus cabezas al aplastarlas o clavar un objeto filoso.

—Repugnante diría yo. —bufo cruzándose de brazos. Definitivamente _no_ es Yuuri.

—Oh... así que es eso... Siempre hemos estado en el frío, caer al hielo y congelarte el culo, ahora es caliente, la sangre cuando cae me gusta cómo se siente, es lo contrario al frío que simboliza la muerte. —su sonrisa torcida causo un escalofrío al rubio. —Quiero seguirla sintiendo, sentirme más vivo.

—Peligrando tu vida no hará que te sientas más vivo Yuuri, es contradictorio.

—Llenarte de adrenalina por el miedo a morir dice lo contrario, el corazón acelerado. Así como estas ahora. —la espada fue puesta al cuello del ruso que lo miro con cierto temor. — ¿No te gusta? La único que ahora quiero probar, es que se siente mejor, si la sangre de un _Walker_ o la de alguien que está vivo.

—Cer-Cerdo...

—Por otro lado, esperare a tener el chance. —clavo la espada en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y apoyando la cara en su mano, mirándolo coqueto y sonriendo del mismo modo. —De nada me sirve estar matando si al final del día quedo solo al experimentar cosas nuevas.

—Qué forma de hacer ver tu preocupación en nuestra vida. —se sobo el cuello, un poco de sangre quedo en sus dedos por un pequeño corte que ahí quedó. —Podrías evitar hacer alguna tontería...

— ¿Por qué? Las tonterías es lo que nos mueve ahora. Ir a corea, como si Seung fuese a estar vivo para cuando lleguemos. —carcajeaba con fuerza—Sería divertido llegar y verlo como un _Walker_ , hacer que Phichit vea cuando lo mate.

—Estará vivo, de eso no hay duda. —el comentario fue hecho para llevar la contraria más que todo. Yuuri solo un pequeño mechón de cabello que se vino hacia adelante. —Todos estaremos vivos.

—Ummm... ¿Quién lo dice? Cualquiera puede perecer en menos de un segundo, Mila, Otabek, Phichit, Viktor, Tu e incluso yo. —su postura no dejaba de ser insinuante, como si tratara con éxito rotundo seducir al adolescente.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver tú te mueres! —exclamo un poco alterado por la sola mención de algo tan horrible.

— ¿Te gusto? —preguntó ligeramente sorprendido, Yuri lo miro como si otra cabeza le hubiera salido, pensó que había quedado más que claro la otra noche que...

 _Oh... claro... se confesó a Yuuri, no a Sore._

—Tch, para ti ya es obvio, para que decirlo. —gruño mirando a otro lado, realmente esto de la doble personalidad es todavía más caótico de lo que pudo imaginarse, un dolor de todo.

—Ummm Que pena, soy cerdo con dueño. —guiño un ojo mostrando el anillo dorado en su dedo. —Aunque... Nunca está de más tener algo en caso de perder lo otro ¿No te parece?

Tiro de Yuri hasta ponerlo encima suyo, el rubio se puso completamente colorado. Yuuri se relamió los labios, acercándose y besando al ruso sin previo aviso a este que tan solo se dejó, pegándose al cuerpo contrario, las piernas de Yuuri se enroscaron en su cintura, mientras sus brazos pasaban por su cuello y los dedos se enredaban en el cabello claro. Yuri abrió los ojos, mirándolo por un momento.

 _Esto no era lo que quería._

Ser una simple opción, tenía dignidad. Como dato aparte, no quería a _Sore,_ quiere a _Yuuri._ Ambos tan diferentes que le es imposible seguir de largo con esto. Se separó del modo más brusco que pudo, con notable molestia a pesar de que Yuuri lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Eh, no me quieres tanto. —rio travieso.

—No a ti precisamente. —el japonés no comprendió que quiso decir pero tampoco preguntó por ello, tan solo comenzó a tararear mientras jugaba de nuevo con el fierro, rezando por que algo que pudiera matar apareciera.

* * *

— ¿te pasa algo?

—No sé porqué tengo tanto sueño, se supone que dormí anoche. —bostezo por novena vez esa mañana.

—dormir en el piso es un asco. —gruñó Otabek en tono de ultratumba, ahora todos podían vanagloriarse de tener ojeras, ninguno durmió bien, una parte por el lugar que escogieron para descansar y por otra, debido al estrés que se cargaban encima.

A pesar de que se veían como la mierda -dicho con tanto tacto como Yuri tenía-, Viktor es quién peor aspecto lleva, una especie de palidez y estado demacrado a pesar de haber dormido más que el resto. Yuuri iba a su lado mirándolo de reojo, esperando alguna queja de su parte, no podía ser posible que nunca dijera si se sentía mal o algo del estilo.

—Tal vez deberíamos descansar un rato más. —se detuvo, Viktor frunció el entrecejo, dirigiendo su mirada al japonés. —te ves muy mal...

—Estoy bien, no es importante. —negó, sus ojos ligeramente irritados y un pequeño apenas notable carmín en sus mejillas. Dejo ir un gran jadeo, miles de escalofríos llenaban su cuerpo.

—Puedes estar enfermo, quizás podamos esperar un poco a que te sientas mejor. —insistía con preocupación genuina. Antes de que Viktor siguiera en el mismo plan, resonó un disparo y pudieron ver la bala caer al suelo, el peli plata se sobo un poco el brazo, sintió la fuerza del metal ahí pero no llego a traspasarlo. Otabek alzo la metralleta que llevaba en manos, Mila tomo una flecha, buscando con la mirada.

— ¿En dónde están? —preguntó alterándose, no los veía por ningún lado. Viktor se dio la vuelta, buscando al igual que los demás.

— ¡Les sugiero bajar las armas! —De entre los callejones y lo que aparentaba un pequeño parque salieron algunos hombres, Otabek apuntaba a los que veía, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la espalda de Yuri, quién intentaba catalogar como _vulnerable_ y lanzarse a atacarlo o algo, lo que fuera.

—Dame una buena razón para hacerlo. —Viktor saco su pistola, apuntando al que, aparentemente es el líder de ese grupo de uno hombres, de aspecto espantoso y que daba mala espina aun sin armas.

—Oh vamos, solo queremos negociar un poco, estamos siguiéndolos desde hace un buen rato y sería una pena acabar todo esto por las malas ¿No crees? —el marcado acento francés hizo un poco difícil para él entender sus palabras, por no decir que miraba con atención su arma, dando un pequeño paso atrás, cubriendo a Yuuri.

— ¿A si? ¿Y por qué tanto interés? —entrecerró los ojos.

—En estos días es muy difícil encontrar gente, los _bitters_ se encargan de acabar con ellos, por eso no podemos evitar interesarnos en cualquiera que aún se mantenga en pie. —sonrió malicioso. —Me presento, me llamo _Anatole,_ a juzgar por tu voz eres... ¿Alemán?

—Ruso. —corrigió, Otabek no bajaba el arma bajo ningún concepto, ahora todos casi agazapados contra los demás en caso de que atacaran a uno.

—Oh, interesante. Y si no me equivoco quién esta tras de ti, el de ojos bonitos es ¿japonés?

—Te voy a volar la maldita cabeza como lo sigas mirando. —advirtió.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Como dije antes, solo vinimos a negociar un poco. —el peli plata parpadeo un poco aturdido, la cabeza estaba dándole vueltas, menudo momento para que aparecieran.

— ¿Entonces?

—Queremos sus armas y lo que tengan de comida. —Yuri lo miro con indignación.

—Que clase de imbéciles seriamos de darte lo que tenemos.

—Unos que quieren seguir viviendo evidentemente. —respondió con mucha confianza. —Aunque claro, hay otra cosa que quisiéramos, sin embargo, si ustedes se portan tan amenazantes no podremos pedirlo.

—Estamos muy locos, te sugiero no pedirlo de plano. —aconsejo Phichit con una sonrisa torcida, no sabiendo como lucir por los nervios que llevaba encima.

—Pues...

— ¡A LA MIERDA! —a saber quien gritó, aunque por la palabrota se hacían una idea, Otabek disparo al estómago de uno debido al susto, Mila disparo la flecha que alcanzó a la rodilla de quién tenía enfrente. Yuri hizo una barrida con la pierna, tirando al suelo a quienes corrieron hasta él.

— ¡NO! —se detuvieron ante el grito de Yuuri, girando hacia el japonés y notando lo que ocurría.

— ¿Ya pueden bajar sus armas? —preguntó sonriente, apuntando a Viktor en la cabeza a la vez que lo mantenía quieto con una llave, el peli plata se sentía tan débil que costaba mantenerse consiente siquiera.

— _proklyatyy..._ —farfullo cerrando un ojo ¿Pretendía arrancarle todo el cabello?

—Muy obediente de tu parte ¿Es tu pareja? —preguntó cuándo Yuuri dejo caer la espada al suelo, Otabek tiro el arma con resignación y Mila del mismo modo, a Phichit tuvieron que quitársela a fuerza pues este no podía soltarla. —Revísenlos. —ordeno.

Estando de rodillas en el suelo y en un examen físico en el cual tocaron más de la cuenta, Mila escupió sangre debido al golpe que proporciono el herido por su flecha, vamos que lo hizo con gusto, no podía sentirse más repugnante la manera en que la tocaron.

—Tienen muchas armas, incluso más de las que pueden usar, es egoísta. —regañaba con falsa molestia. —Aunque me decepciona que no tengan medicamentos, con esta panda de drogadictos no duran mucho.

—Cierra la puta boca y di que otra mierda quieres. —gruño Viktor entre dientes, ser Chivo expiatorio se sentía extraño.

—Qué mal hablado eres hombre. Aceptaremos su generoso regalo de comida y armas, pero por otro lado, algunos de ustedes pueden sernos útiles en nuestra pequeña comunidad, somos muchos hombres como ves y carecemos de...—movió la mano buscando al palabra. —... Objetos se satisfacción ¿Si entiendes de que hablo?

—Siempre puedes esperar a que alguno de tus amigos te parta por la mitad. —sonrió Yuri con sorna, su rostro acabo a parar al suelo debido al pisotón que le dieron.

—Oh, no, para nada, yo soy gay, sin embargo, no todos tienen este gusto. Tengo mayor preferencia por hombres como... Él. —dio unas cuantas palmaditas a la cabeza de Yuuri. —En nuestro grupo ya hay muchas mujeres, francesas, italianas, rusas e incluso argentinas, las cuales cumplen con su labor de vida.

— ¿Debería sorprendernos que sean violadores? —mofo Otabek con su expresión natural.

—Nada que ver, ellas cumplen con lo suyo a cambio de vivir. Ahora, nos falta algo asiático, un japonés no sería mala idea y junto a tu amiga pelirroja harán un buen combo.

—Antes muerta que con un hombre.

—Lo lesbiana se te quitara después de un rato. —aseguro. —Andando, perdemos luz de día. —ordeno, de un jalón levantaron a Mila del suelo, rodeando su abdomen con un brazo para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento en falso para soltarse. Anatole tiro de Yuuri para levantarlo, aunque este permaneció en su lugar.

— ¿Y él? —preguntó el que todavía mantenía a Yuri pegado al suelo.

—Ya de su clase hay bastante, no vale la pena el esfuerzo. —refunfuño ya un poco enfadado por la renuencia de Yuuri a levantarse. — ¿No piensas colaborar?

—Nunca haría caso a alguien que amenazó con matar a Viktor. —afirmo sin mirarlo, un golpe al rostro le giro la cara, abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Tendrás que hacerme mucho caso si no quieres-

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri apareció, Phichit trago duro, viéndolos lentes en el suelo. Sus carcajadas resonaron en el lugar, haciendo que el hombre que llevaba a Mila se volteara a ver que acontecía. Ladeo al cabeza ante la mirada aterrorizada de Anatole.

— ¿Qué con esa mirada? Luces tan patético... ¿Quieres algo? De mi parte no tendrás ni el esfuerzo de maldecirte, eres muy poca cosa, _Tawagoto no sakuhin._ —insulto relamiéndose el labio.

—Bonito cambio de personalidad, casi me gustas más. —un acercamiento al rostro de Yuuri dio lugar a lo que todos suponían, el inicio de un beso forzado que Viktor resentía en cada parte de su cabeza. Anatole abrió los ojos, apartándose de Yuuri y gritando mientras la sangre caía de su boca, su expresión de horror fue comparable a la del resto.

—Esto te sobra. —hablo entre dientes, con el apéndice rosado y ensangrentado entre sus dientes, lo escupió al suelo, su rostro manchado del oscuro carmesí. Se levantó de su lugar tomando su espada y acercándose con paso calmo al angustiado hombre. — _Sayonara~_

Su ronroneo vino acompañado del corte en la yugular del francés, quién cayó al suelo casi muerto y agonizando, Yuuri se giro a los demás compañeros del cadáver, quienes dirigían su mirada al _monstruo_ de rostro angelical. Dada la poca fuerza logro tumbar al hombre que hace unos momentos pisaba su cara, dando una patada a su rostro y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Otabek tomo el arma que llevaba en el cinturón y con la misma disparó a quema ropa en su pecho.

Más disparos certeros a los que aun aturdidos rogaban que el japonés no se acercara. Siendo suplicas en vano pues a cada que caía herido por el dúo, clavaba su espada con sorna en algún punto vital, fuerza corazón, cabeza o como uno de ellos, en su estómago y realizando un corte ascendente.

—Ya Yuuri, YA. —lo tomo con fuerza, el japonés arrugo el entrecejo molesto ¿Por qué nunca lo dejaban divertirse cuando podía?

—Tenemos un problema. —informó Phichit, Mila dio una última patada al que se atrevió a apretar uno de sus senos, esperaba que se pudriera en el infierno.

— ¿Uno más? —preguntó Yuri con la adrenalina todavía subida.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre. —Yuuri se calmó un poco, mirando al peli plata tirado en el suelo, respirando por la boca y sudando la gota gorda. —Tal vez estar ayer con la ropa empapada y haciendo tanto esfuerzo hizo más de lo que pensamos.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que se cure o cómo?

— ¿Estás loco? Si una fiebre así de alta no sé atiende puede terminar muerto. —quisquillo el tailandés. —Hay que encontrar medicina, antibióticos o lo que sea ¡NO ESTUDIE FARMACIA O MEDICINA! —la alteración en su persona no pudo ser negada.

—Si nos siguieron hasta aquí es porque ya han saqueado todo, seguramente fueron ellos quienes saquearon el hotel en primer lugar ¿¡hasta donde se supone que iremos a buscar medicinas!?

—Yo sé. —afirmo Yuuri sonriente, daba un poco de miedo por su rostro y ropa ensangrentada de líquido vital ajeno. —Dijeron que tenían medicamentos ¿No? —piso la herida del pobre diablo al que permanecía vivo. —Devolvamos el pequeño favor.

— ¿Cuántas personas hay en tu grupo? —preguntó Otabek alzándolo de la camisa. —Si no me lo dices dejaré que haga lo que quiera. —advirtió y Yuuri saludo, sabiendo que así espantaría más al desdichado.

—Tre-Treinta y cuatro sin contar a las mujeres y niños...

— ¿Vinieron a pie?

—Auto.

—Perfecto. —celebro Yuuri. —iremos a donde se están quedando, tomamos sus medicinas y ¡pufff! Viktor a salvo y diversión para mí. —lamio la pequeña gota de sangre que caía por su mentón.

—No es muy buena idea...

— ¿Por qué no? Será muy divertido, incluso podríamos prender fuego al lugar y crear una enorme hoguera. —lo que en su imaginación aparecía no hacía más que restar punto al plan. Yuri gruño atándose el cabello.

—Es el único lugar en el que habrá medicinas si o si, dejemos de redundarlo tanto y andando antes de que el anciano se nos muera. —resoplo con cierta resignación. Yuuri se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

—Aww si me apoyas, nos divertiremos mucho, un poco de destrucción no hace daño a nadie. —afirmaba con mucha seguridad. Mila tomó los lentes del suelo, no estaba del todo claro si es buena idea colocárselos ahora. — ¿Ya oíste _Aijo?_ Pronto te curaras. —dejando a un lado a Yuri con brusquedad se acercó a Viktor y dio un beso a la boca de este. — _Este calor... tampoco está mal._ —pensó dando otro besito al inconsciente peli plata. Eso lo hacía pensar...

 _Hace mucho que no sentía el calor de Viktor..._

* * *

Hagan sus apuestas :v Quien mata más, Otabek o Sore xD a este punto sera él quien mas muertes haga en este fic y yuuri con un cero hermoso y precioso, dios mio mi bb. El tema de la fiebre de Viktor es algo que se veía desde el capitulo anterior, mi hombre agoniza :'v

Para el Prox. cap hay algo que muchas han pedido en el capítulo 9 3 un shipp y la que entendio entendio xDDDDD Ya el final por fin está decidido y no creo que sea del gusto de muchas por aqui~

Por otro lado, espero que sigan apoyando de esta manera la historia :3 más de cincuenta votos por capitulo y comentarios en todos lados 3 las hamo

Tambn quiero avisar que tomen en cuenta que habra OC, guerra avisada no mata soldado y no quiero quejas.

bye -3-


	12. Insanity Required

- _llega de nuevo con su guitarra-_ Esto viene desde el fondo de mi alma, dirigido a Darkela, Serena Azul y Meikojoker _-cierra los ojos-_ **Y llorar... y llorar... ¡NO SIRVE DE NADA AHORA QUE TE PERDIIII, TE QUIERO REEEECUPERAR, VEN SALVAME, REGRESAME, RESCATAMEEEEE... Del sufrimiento...** _-tira la guitarra a la verga de nuevo-_ ¿¡POR QUÉ NO REGRESAN A MI!? \\(Q_Q)/ ¿¡QUE DEBO HACER PARA RECUPERAR SU AMOR!?

Ejem... Las que me demuestran amor:

 **AO8:** Bb Yuuri es la parte ilusa del grupo, la que puede decirse mantiene el balance de maldad que tienen. Siendo sinceros, nos e puede vivir de puro cinismo aun en esa situacion y estando asi, es como el blanco entre mucho negro, puro Yin y Yan :v Sore tiene una manera muy peculiar de ver las cosas y es que si no mata, es lo mismo a estar muerto, como si esto compensará todo, es una faceta que existe por la agresividad y lo demasiado sentido [no se si se entiende ;-;] Y bueno, no tenía mucho que hablar, es medio parlanchín pero prefiere disfrutar su masacre. ¡QUE MALA! Xd El pobre calvo quiere proteger a su chancho y lo llaman entrometido. Es que quiero entender, es complejo para mi mentecita de autora comprender como aman a semejante personaje xD. Un minuto de silencio por Astucia, extrañaremos sus pies limpies y paranoia.  
 **yurripe takumi:** - _le extiende un ramo de rosas-_ Gracias por volver, mas nunca te desaparezcas de nuevo... O hay tabla. ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? SE FUCIONAN Y EL MUNDO EXPLOTA. Son demasiado diferentes .v osea... todo se acaba en un chasquido con Yuuri y Sore unidos, no me lo imagino, seria rarisimo. Renuncia al cole, soy mas importante [okno]  
 **Toti:** Yo tmbn le voy a Sore xDD JAJAJAJAAJAJA NO, OSEA... EN PLENO APOCALIPSIS NO TE VAS A MORIR POR UNA FIEBRE, es Viktor, al menso debe morir con estilo :v y el H/C esta en casi cada cap XD ¿Quien es Jindo?

 **Gracias a:** Elizabeth-sama, GabrielleAnn2, , Tski Kuchiki **Por Follow y Favs :3 es lindo tener a mas gente por aqui.**

* * *

 _Estoy dispuesto a que todos sean mis enemigos con tal de poder salvar a la persona que amo. Incluso matarlos con mis propias manos._

 **Insanity Requerid**

—Deberíamos quedarnos con este auto después. —opino Yuri mirando por la ventana, siendo tan temprano tenían la esperanza de ir y volver el mismo día.

—Muy aburrido. —quejó el japonés.

El auto en el que iban se encontraba con evidentes modificaciones, en la zona frontal contaba con un par de placas metálicas a modo de protección, asemejando a un barredor de nieve, de esta manera chocar con los _Walkers_ del camino no resultaba un problema, tampoco las barricadas improvisadas del camino. Otabek ocupaba el puesto de copiloto, asegurándose de que el rehén no hiciera alguna treta, aunque estando tan asustado por Yuuri posiblemente en su cabeza no había lugar para tonterías.

—Cu-Cuando lleguemos morirán... —balbuceo, el cañón de la pistola golpeo contras su cabeza.

—Morirás tú como si sigas hablando, no lo tientes. —usar a Yuuri como amenaza se sentía muy extraño, considerando que por lo general es el más débil del grupo.

— ¿No puede acelerar mas esta cosa? —preguntó Mila pateando el asiento del piloto.

—A este paso llegamos en una semana ¡Apúrate! —berrincho apoyándose entre ambos asientos. —Viktor esta esperándome...

Otabek miró con extrañeza a Yuuri, aparentemente lo único que ambas personalidades compartían es la relación con el ruso, un Dato curioso. Gustaría de experimentar que clase de interacción tendría con el o los demás, hacia Yuri es una relación similar a la usual, al menos así es lo que ha logrado presenciar. Un gran salto lo hizo brincar un poco del asiento, volviendo la mirada al frente, presiono el arma contra la sien del conductor.

— E-es el único camino rápido a una de nuestras bases.

— ¿Son más? —Yuri se notó incrédulo.

—Ha-hay dos bases más al este de Francia, pe-pero no están tan lejos.

—Y por qué son tantos... Obviamente así no alcanzará nada de lo que tengan.

—Somos más fuertes así... Tampoco comen todos tres veces al día, las mujeres solo lo hacen por la mañana para que-

—Cállate, no nos hace falta saber. —ordeno Mila pateando el asiento de nuevo. —Es asqueroso.

—Es patético. —saco su cuchillo, comenzando a jugar con este. —Viven como unos animales sin sentido del raciocinio... Matarlos será divertido. —ronroneo apoyándose en Yuri, quien lo miro con extrañeza. —Cosas así no merecen existir~

Consideraba con suma seriedad colocar los lentes, estar tanto tiempo con Yuuri así se hacía incómodo, cualquier clase de interacción con él debía tratar de muerte para que este no se aburriera. Yuuri podía ser ñoño y bastante iluso, aun así, daba una conversación decente de cualquier tema. Resoplo con fastidio, de haber sabido que tendrían a _Sore_ por compañía se quedaba cuidando de Viktor, muriendo de aburrimiento al hacerlo, pero mejor que con el psicópata. Habían decidido que dejar a Phichit era la mejor opción, pues este podría atender adecuadamente al enfermo y se permitían estar más tranquilos en cuanto al particular tailandés, que de querer puede estar petrificado por un buen rato con rifle en manos.

Pasada alrededor de una hora y media lograron vislumbrar un enorme edificio de altos muros improvisados a juzgar por los dispares materiales. Estacionaron el auto a una distancia prudente, metido entre la maleza que sin podador o jardinero crece a sus anchas, siendo la barrera perfecta en pro del anonimato. El primero en bajar fue Yuri, empujado por el japonés quien estiraba las entumidas articulaciones. Mila bostezo, el asiento fue más cómodo que hacer a Otabek su cama viviente la pasada noche.

—Al suelo, de rodillas. —ordeno a fuerte voz, presionando el arma contra la cabeza del rehén. El hombre alzo las manos, obedeciendo las indicaciones.

—Me mataras de todas maneras, puedo correr y avisar a m-

— ¿Por qué no lo hacías de una vez?

Otabek abrió la boca con impresión, la espada de Yuuri atravesaba la cabeza del hombre y salía por su boca en una imagen demasiado escalofriante debido a su autor. Yuuri saco el arma filosa y el cadáver cayó al suelo, manchando de rojo el pavimento. La parda mirada con tinte rojizo apenas descubierto ahora se clavaba en el kazajo, quien permanecías anonadado al igual que sus otros dos compañeros.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacías? Es más divertido que matar a un _Walker_. —ronroneo con una mano en su rostro y viéndose más tétrico. —Más duro... pero más fácil.

—Es aun una persona, se supone que no somos asesinos. —expuso y Yuuri ladeo la cabeza. —Están vivos a diferencia de un _Walker_ , se trata de defendernos, no de-

—Bla~bla~bla~ Es patético que no quieras llenarte las manos con sangre de verdad y no esos coágulos putrefactos. Ya somos asesinos, tu pequeño discurso de moralidad vale tanto como la vida de este hombre. —clavó la espada en el cadáver. —Nada.

—o-oigan vinimos por medicinas, no a pelearnos. —intervino Mila por el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Otabek, Yuri saco los lentes de su bolsillo, haciendo una pequeña señal informando de lo que quería. —Yuuri, por favor.

—Como digas~

 _—No hagas tonterías por favor... Viktor no puede esperar tanto._

—Que drama, es solo una fiebre.

 _—Si se puede morir._

—Y por eso vinimos para que no...

—Esto parece ir para largo... —suspiro Yuri al notar que el japonés estaba muy metido en su debate mental de la manera más literal. Hacia movimiento con las manos y miraba un punto en específico como si alguien estuviera ahí de pie.

...

—Debimos esperar más para matarlo, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de donde guardan la medicina... —murmuro Mila, los cuatro ocultos tras un muro, observando el patrón de los que, a esa hora tan temprana del día vigilaban.

—Dijeron que las mujeres son como esclavas ¿no? Busquemos donde están y ellas nos podrían guiar. —sugirió el rubio que reciente vio a una siendo tironeada del cabello.

—No tenemos la certeza de que nos ayudaran. —Otabek se notaba más nervioso de lo usual, más que todo por las tamañas armas con las que circulaban.

—Vayamos al plan B. Corta la pierna a cualquiera y oblígalo a hablar. —se levantó de su lugar antes de que Otabek negara la idea y forzara a sentarse de nuevo, Yuuri choco contra uno de los pilares que usaban a modo de escondite. —Qué coño... —entrecerró los ojos, pasando las manos por el obstáculo.

—No me digas... que no puede ver bien. —se aguantó la risa, hasta el momento parecía lo contrario, pues seguía muy ubicado en cuanto a "divertirse"

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que lo hacía más por oído y olfato que vista. — opino Otabek, arrebatando las gafas y tomando provecho del momento. Al colocarlas en el rostro de Yuuri este parpadeo con evidente confusión. —Tienes un sueño muy profundo ¿sabes?

—Do-donde estamos... —tartamudeo, no reconocías el lugar y no veía a Viktor por ningún lado. — ¿Donde esta Viktor? ¿Por qué...?

—Viktor está enfermo y vinimos por medicina para él, el camino fue muy largo y te dormiste, pero ya debemos empezar a buscar. —explico con tanta credibilidad fuese posible. Yuuri asintió muy lentamente. Otabek resumió el lugar donde se encuentran, la gente y lo que pensaban hacer hasta ahora. — ¿Alguna idea?

—Bueno... Podríamos... Irnos escabullendo, si este sitio es tan grande debe tener una enfermería y ahí estarán las medicinas ¿ve-verdad? —ofrecía. Otabek dio una palmadita a la mejilla de Yuuri.

—Tiene sentido. —suspiro, dando la vuelta y tomando su arma del suelo. —Entraremos por esa puerta, corran tan rápido como puedan y no hagan ruido.

Haciendo una fila se hicieron paso a la puerta más cercana, el lugar fue un colegio aparentemente a juzgar por el diseño estructural. Una vez dentro Yuuri cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, al girarse abrió los ojos con impresión al igual que sus compañeros.

—Esto es... asqueroso. —bufo Yuri cruzándose de brazos.

—Sigamos antes de que nos noten. —susurro Otabek, con paso discreto y sigiloso. En el lugar, siendo un enorme gimnasio escolar, se encontraba el suelo lleno de colchones sucios, múltiples mujeres durmiendo en estado deplorable y la gran mayoría faltas de prendas o de sabanas para evitar el frío que entraba al lugar. Yuuri tragó grueso ¿Eso pretendían para Mila y él?

— ¿Qui-quienes son ustedes? —se congelaron en sus lugares, la mala suerte pretendía estar de su lado ese día. —No los reconozco... ustedes no son del grupo.

— ¿No lo son?

— ¿Cómo entraron?

—Tienen armas...

Y como una especie de despliegue en común a las féminas, estas se levantaron corriendo hasta los intrusos, suplicando por ayuda e impidiendo la huida. Mila las vio con pena, todas eran mujeres de rasgos muy bellos, algunas con diferente acento al hablar o de plano otro idioma. Otabek era asfixiado por 5 que llegaron a las lágrimas. Yuuri aparto un poco como pudo a quienes lo atosigaban.

—No vinimos a esto. —gruño sintiéndose manoseado.

—Pero dejarlas aquí... —murmuro Mila viendo la desesperación en los ojos de cada una de ella.

— ¿Co-como es que todas acabaron aquí? — Yuuri estaba notablemente incomodo por el acercamiento. Los soltaron apartando un poco y dejando espacio vital.

—Este lugar era nuestro, pero ellos vinieron y mataron a todos. —sollozo una mujer rubia de ojos grises. —Parejas, esposos, hijos varones ...

—No nos dejan irnos ni para morir que es mejor que estar aquí. —expreso una chica de cabello marrón con el mismo tono de ojos.

—So-solo queremos recuperar nuestro hogar. Nadie viene por su cuenta, menos siendo pocos en número, pero si alcanzaron a llegar podrían ayudarnos. —la chica de cabello negro y ojos iguales se notaba desesperada.

—Oigan, no mal entiendan, es muy cruel y horrible lo que pasa... pero vinimos a buscar medicinas para un amigo que está muy enfermo, tenemos prisa.

—S-se las daremos todas, hay una buena cantidad que escondimos para nosotras, solo ayúdennos. —suplico de nuevo la castaña.

—Matar personas... —el tema lo molestaba demasiado, siendo más sencillo matar algo supuestamente muerto.

—Beka, son asesinos, tener lo que ellos no con esta gente o pensaban tener con nosotros es ridículo. —Yuri podía ignorar con facilidad problemas ajenos a él, sin embargo, esta vez la pequeña parte más blanda de su ser hizo aparición, imaginándose a si mismo pidiendo ayuda a alguien que definitivamente puede auxiliarlo y no lo hace.

—Sera una pequeña intervención y si nos dan algo a cambio no veo por qué no. —opino la pelirroja, Yuuri simplemente asintió, no quería meterse demasiado en el asunto.

—Ah... Está bien. —suspiro con resignación. —Primero a por las medicinas o no hay trato.

— ¿Alguno sabe Francés? —interrogó la rubia y negaron al unísono. —Si caminan por el pasillo a la Derecha hay una bifurcación con una serie de señales, busquen la que tenga un dibujo de cruz. Todo lo que queda y traen esta ahí, esta en un estante bajo llave, quizás con un disparo se abra.

—Cuando todo acabe les daremos nuestra parte. —concluyo la castaña.

—Bien. Si hay tiroteo no-

—Sabemos dónde escondernos para no estorbarlos. Muchas gracias por ayudar. —interrumpió la pelinegra bajando la mirada con vergüenza. Otabek camino a la salida del gimnasio sin decir mucho más. Los pasillos son en extremo silencioso, de nula iluminación con apenas filtración de claridad a través de las puertas y ventanas.

—Tomamos las medicinas y nos vamos. —musitó después de un largo rato. Yuuri se detuvo, con notoria alteración.

—Pero dijimos que...

—No es nuestro problema. Tampoco nos urge o debemos tardarnos tanto, entrar en pleno conflicto por simple gusto-

—Podríamos enfermar en cualquier momento. Nosotros seguimos en camino, la posibilidad de establecernos para recolectar es nula. —exclamó Mila en desacuerdo con el kazajo. —Debimos pensar antes que cualquiera de nosotros enfermaría, nos enfrascamos más de lo correcto en buscar comida en lugar de medicina.

—Sea como sea, es mala idea meterse en donde no nos llaman. —insistió, comprendiendo porque Viktor se llenaba de estrés, mantenerlos a todos felices sería imposible.

—Ya hicimos un acuerdo, no podemos dejarlas así, es cruel e inhumano. —Yuuri aparentaba el inicio de un ataque de histeria. —Tienen esperanza en que las libraremos de ese trato hostil, están confiando en nosotros.

— ¿y acaso tú vas a matar para lograrlo? —interrogó en un gruñido, acercándose al japonés que se encogió un poco.

—Si con eso la gente buena prevalece lo hare. —a pesar del obvio temor en sus ojos, Otabek pudo apreciar la firmeza en sus deseos. Yuuri es de pensamientos ilusos, todos lo tenían muy bien sabido y aun así _¿Que tenia de malo esta mentalidad?_ En la que todo se podría resolver apoyando la buena acción y donde todo es negro o blanco.

—Es asesinar, a seres humanos. —resalto con clara intención de hacerlo dudar más.

— ¿Enserio se les puede seguir llamando humanos? —Inquirió Yuri cruzado de brazos, junto a Yuuri y con una postura más firme. —No me cuesta pensar que más de uno fue un reo, despojo de la humanidad... Abandonar ahora como perros asustados solo nos hará caer al mismo nivel. —Otabek dejo salir todo el aire retenido, tres contra uno, ya la decisión queda con obvia respuesta.

—Está bien... —suspiro derrotado. —Démonos prisa entonces. —con satisfacción por el resultado reanudaron el paso, las botas que usaban creaban un apenas perceptible eco en los vacíos pasillos, este sonido se volvió más tenue llegados a cierto punto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —giro la cabeza en dirección al japonés, cuya mano es retenida por lo que aparentaba ser una niña de 9 o 10 años a lo mucho.

—De donde salió... —Mila examinó de reojo los pasillos por precaución.

—Estaba en el gimnasio si no recuerdo mal. —comento Yuuri. La niña rodeo la pierna derecha de este en un abrazo, viéndolo a los ojos a través de la oscura melena desaliñada. — ¿ne-necesitas algo? —pregunto nervioso.

—Te pareces mucho a mi mamá

* * *

 _— Siempre es muy callado..._

 _—Él es así cariño, no quiere decir que no te adore._

 _—Pero solo se me queda mirando cuando hablo._

 _—Porque eres ruidosa._

 _— ¡Eh! ¡Claro que no! Yo quiero que me enseñe a patinar y pasar mucho tiempo juntos._

—Hye... —abrió lentamente los ojos, ser asaltado por recuerdos de su hermana menor mientras duerme es lo mismo a no dormir.

La extraña, su vocecilla chillona, su forma de ser tan hiperactiva, sus ganas de pasar tiempo juntos solo por ser Hermanos. La recuerda parloteando mientras caminaban por la calle y sin decir ni una palabra en respuesta, bastando con la menor para hacer ameno el ambiente. Las constantes caídas de culo al suelo por no saber mantener el equilibrio, su determinación a lograrlo por desear impresionarlo y hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Soñaba ser patinadora artística, dejando muy en claro que cuando creciera él haría su coreografía.

Minho se arrimó más en la cama, recostándose en la panza de su dueño mientras Keyowo lamia su rostro. Lo aparto un momento mientras se alzaba en la cama, sentado y tocando su cara húmeda por las lágrimas que el can quiso parar. Su llanto aumentó, silenciosamente como suele ser costumbre... Todo en maldito silencio.

* * *

—Tienen muchas, muchas... MUCHAS armas.

—Y granadas ¿Crees que se enojen si lanzamos alguna?

—Las lacrimógenas no suenan como mala idea.

Yuuri los observaba hablar y pasarse diferentes armamentos, trazando alguna estrategia o plan en el cual no acabasen muertos en el proceso de buenos samaritanos. Miro a su lado, la niña permanecía recostada de su hombro dormitando, despelucada y con ropa hecha jirones. Después de esa particular presentación en la cual tan solo mencionó el parecido con su madre, los había guiado a un salón hasta arriba de armas lo que daba a pensar, si ya tenían tantas _¿Por qué querían más?_ Sumando el hecho de que pensaban llevarse todo lo que tenían encima.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba esto aquí? —pregunto con suavidad.

—Yo los veía entrar con armas que robaban de otros grupos que encontraban. —respondió de inmediato. Cabello negro y ojos verdes, nariz respingona y cachetes gordos con un ligero tono rosa. Una niña linda a pesar de la suciedad. —También golpeaban a las mujeres nuevas.

—Ya veo...

—También se dónde está la enfermería, podemos ir. —ofrecía sonriente. Yuri cargo una pistola y bufo, girándose al par que conversaba.

— ¿Y tú eres? Aparte de ayudarnos sin razón aparente —entrecerró los ojos observándola con recelo y sospecha.

—Vivía aquí con Mamá y Papá hasta que esos hombres llegaron. Se portaron muy bien al principio, pero se hicieron malos después. —conto, algo en su modo de hablar resultaba familiar, solo no quería hacerse una idea equivocada.

— ¿Dónde están ellos ahora linda? Quizás se-

—Mataron a Papá con los demás que no aceptaron a los hombres malos y Mamá se fue con él hace unos días. —su tono pañoso causo ciertos escalofríos. —Ella me dijo que encontraría a alguien muy bueno, que me ayudaría a salir de aquí y que me querría como ella... ¡Y SI LLEGO! —exclamo abrazando a Yuuri con furor, quien se mostró incómodo, que seguridad tenía la pequeña al afirmar un cariño a alguien que llevaba unos treinta o cuarenta minutos de conocer.

—No te hagas tantas ilusiones niña, aun no hacemos nada. —farfullo Yuri con molestia.

— ¿C-como te llamas? —Mila se mostraba perturbada por la pequeña historia relatada.

—Milenka. —sonrió radiante. —Sé que mi nombre es raro, es por mi papa de Rusia. —explicó y Yuri giró sobre sus talones.

— ¿Ruso? ¿Tu madre fue japonesa entonces? —mofo con burla, el acento que tenía si es ruso a final de cuentas.

—No, coreana.

—Igual es bastante Curioso. —admitió Mila con una leve risa. Otabek finalizo con lo que hacía, montándose un pequeño e inofensivo Bazooka al hombro.

—Estamos listos ya. Vamos. —aclaro. Yuuri se levantó del suelo seguido de la infante.

Salieron del salón, caminando con prisa por el camino indicado por las señales y su nueva guía. Yuuri quien seguía tomado de la mano con ella se percató de una suave cojera junto a la disminución de velocidad de su andar, luciendo como algo que produce dificultad para ella. Se detuvo por un momento, dejándola recobrar el aliento.

— ¿Estas herida? ¿O eres coja de nacimiento?

—No... solo que... ellos me tocaron mucho abajo, igual que a las demás y las otras niñas. —explico avergonzada sin el conocimiento para explicarlo.

 _—Déjamelo a mí, peste así es mejor eliminar de la faz de la tierra._

—No es... Necesario que lo hagas. —farfullo inclinándose y tomándola en brazos y corriendo hasta la enfermería donde Yuri esperaba con la puerta abierta. —Podemos tomar ungüentos y... cosas de esas.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Más o menos...

...

—Yuujuuuu~ Muchachos. —ambos hombres se giraron debido al grito femenino. Toparon la mirada con una bella mujer pelirroja de pegadas ropas y coqueta sonrisa. Se acercaron a ella con prisa, ansiosos cual perros callejeros. —Lo siento, llevo un tiempo sola por ahí y cuando vi más personas me esperancé.

—Oh... Claro, entendemos que es muy duro-

—Ser tratados cual imbéciles~ Una pena~

La cabeza de quien hablo acabo rota cual melón maduro contra la pared en la que se estrelló con ayuda de un cierto. Mila respiro agitada por la escena de asesinato y la cara rebosante del asiático perpetrador. El otro hombre que pensaba gritar acabo atravesado con la espada por la boca, de este modo dos asesinatos limpios y sin testigos fueron hechos sin dificultad.

—Tan patético que dan pena ajena. —su expresión daba muchas diferentes señales a lo que debía pasar por su cabeza.

—Salió mejor de lo que espere. —admitió Otabek. Mila tomó la bazooka de la mano del kazajo

—Ni tanto. —sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar a intentar probar suerte, quizás si llamaron la atención de algún modo ahora sin relevancia. Mila corrió hasta tras una pequeña barricada que se encontraba cerca, aparentemente esta gente se mantenía preparada en caso de ataques internos, apuntó al abdomen, disparando la certera flecha y dando a otro en el pecho.

Miro el cielo por un momento, la brisa jugaba en su contra a juzgar por lo rápido que avanzan las nubes grises de tormenta. Llegaban más y más en consecuencia al bullicio, gastando munición a lo tonto por el continuo fallo, Yuuri dejo el fierro a un lado y tomo la espada con ambas manos, corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

— ¿¡Por qué no disparas!? —Otabek está de los nervios, sin capacidad de disparar a uno solo en un punto vital y tomando gran provecha de la ropa tan oportunamente resistente. Yuri temblaba con la pistola en la mano, observando fijamente a Yuuri que disfrutaba plenamente estar mutilando a hombres que gritaban agónicos.

— ¡No puedo disparar con él en medio! —tiro la pistola a un lado, presionando el pequeño botón en sus botas para quitar el seguro de las cuchillas. Debido a la concentración que se formó en torno a Yuuri, el ruso pudo entrometerse con facilidad. Daba patadas al estómago, piernas y espalda, puntos en los que tal vez con suerte no murieran caso opuesto al japonés que, con la clara mala intención los asesinaba con crueldad y sadismo.

Otabek permaneció quieto por unos instantes, con la sangrienta escena delante de sus narices con Yuuri como el gran autor y protagonista. No podía evitar recordarlo en la librería del centro comercial, tan calmado, pacífico y temeroso con la seguridad de sus palabras. Estos días en los que lazos fuertes son formados con quienes va andando entre muertos, pudo apreciar al _verdadero_ Yuuri Katsuki, uno incapaz de hacer la masacre que ahora perpetra.

¿Su reacción al verse lleno de sangre y tantos cadáveres persona que estuvieron vivas? No recordarlo lo haría formularse una idea de lo ocurrido que tan solo lo empeoraría.

 _Debes tener una razón._

Disparo a la cabeza, antes de que Yuuri acabara con la vida del desdichado, el japonés lo miro con el ceño fruncido, o al menos a donde pensaba que estaba. Siguió disparando, acertando a los puntos vitales y acercándose con cautela a la escena, llegando a esta y clavando un cuchillo a la cabeza de quién lo disparo al estómago, siendo salvado por al resistente tela.

— ¿Qué esta haciendo? —murmuro Mila bajando el arco, incrédula por lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¿Beka? —Yuri incrédulo lo observo, como dato aparte de que el grupo aparentaba ser mucho más grande lo que pensaron. El kazajo tomo a Yuuri de la cabeza, forzándolo a agacharse, Yuri lo hizo por su cuenta. — ¿Qué...?

— ¡AHORA! —avisó, manteniendo a Yuuri contra el suelo. La pelirroja tomó con dificultad la bazooka y apuntando tanto como pudo disparo, la explosión dio de lleno a su objetivo, a pesar de eso siendo tan cercano Yuri rodo por el suelo hasta chocar con Yuuri.

—Con esto debieron morirse todos...—se sobo la cabeza. Yuuri dio un golpe al suelo con molestia, levantándose y sacudiendo un poco su ropa por la tierra, las zonas donde la tela no cubría mostraba rasguños.

—Y si no lo hicieron es porque son peor que cucarachas... Que cabeza tan dura tienes Cerdo. —bufo sobándose la cabeza con un ojo cerrado, Yuuri se veía molesto—Que te pa-

— ¡No es justo! Alguno debe quedar vivo aún. —la espada fue tomada de nuevo. —Se supone que yo-

— ¡AHH! —la rusa tiro a un lado la bazooka, reincorporándose al grupo que buscaban el motivo de este grito. Encontrándolo relativamente pronto.

— _Mettez vos armes MAINTENANT!_ —un hombre, sucio y llena de rasguños y heridas de disparo apuntaba a Milenka en la cabeza, la niña lloraba llena de pavor.

—Deja a la niña en el suelo. —advirtió Otabek con la pistola en la mano mientras Mila apuntaba con el arco.

— _MAINTENANT!_

— ¿¡Qué coño está diciendo!? —Yuri no sabía qué hacer con exactitud, no tenía un arma de largo alcance para amenazar al loco que tenían en frente. La carcajada de Yuuri lo hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran.

—Así que el último, que oportuno. —relamió su labio, aproximándose a zancadas hasta el hombre armado, quién seguía ordenando algo desconocido en francés, disparo a las piernas de Yuuri, esfuerzo inútil debido a la tela y para cuando lo tuvo tan cerca Yuuri puso una mano en el cañón, la bala cayó al suelo junto al arma y Milenka. — ¿Muy animado para usar a una niña de rehén? Son tan repugnantes.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al clavar la espada en el estómago, haciendo un corte vertical y causando que los intestinos cayeran al suelo pavimentado. Un escupitajo de sangre cayo a su barbilla, aplicando mucha más fuerza subió la espada hasta llegar al pecho y de no ser por una interrumpían hubiera seguido hasta la cabeza. Su visión de por si falla, se hizo nula.

—Ya es suficiente... —con calma coloco los lentes, quitándole la espada de las manos sin que se diera cuenta. Yuuri llego al suelo, con las piernas a su costado y jadeando en cansancio.

— Ota... bek...—lo miro confuso.

—Se acabó, funciono. —se limito a decir, empujando el cuerpo mutilado al suelo junto al filoso objeto que aun lo atravesaba.

—Oh...

—Fue un gran espectáculo. —Yuri palmeo la espalda de Katsuki, el cual acomodo un poco los lentes que casi se le caen. —Con la bazooka explotaron en mil pedazos.

— ¿E-enserio? —la piel se erizo por completo, fijándose ahora en los cadáveres desperdigados por el suelo.

—Pero... fue—Mila tapo la boca de la niña antes de que dijese algo más.

—Me duelen las piernas... Y la mano. —retiro el guante, notando un gran morado, justo en su palma y siendo el dolor similar, suponía que se traria de lo mismo en sus piernas.

—Como sea, ya hemos cumplido con nuestro acuerdo y Viktor sigue esperando ¿Vamos por lo que nos falta? —ofreció su mano a Yuuri, aunque con intención de aceptar la ayuda Yuri se anticipó, Beka rio levemente negando con la cabeza, esa mirada de gato enfadado que tenía el rubio en ese momento causaba mucha gracia.

 **...**

—Enserio gracias por ayudarnos.

—No hay de que, esperamos que les vaya bien. —Mila beso la mano de la pelinegra, la cual se puso colorada al instante.

— ¿No les molesta que nos llevemos este armatoste? —alzo una ceja, viendo el enorme vehículo similar al que usaron para llegar.

—Para nada, tenemos varios. —aseguro la rubia.

—Les deseamos buena fortuna en lo que se estén proponiendo hacer, si tienen cualquier problema pueden venir aquí, los aceptaremos con gusto. —afirmo la castaña. Yuuri asintió, quería dormir, una semana entera de ser posible, bajo la mirada, Milenka seguía pegada a su pierna como una garrapata.

—Oye, niña, ya nos vamos, suelta al puerco. —ordeno Yuri con su mal humor acostumbrado, la niña miro a Yuuri a los ojos.

—No quiero, si lo suelto se va a ir y me va a dejar, no quiero que me dejes. —apretó su abrazo, Yuuri disimulo la mueca de dolor.

—Oh pequeñita...

—Es la primera vez que habla desde que su mama murió. —llevo una mano a su barbilla. —Tal vez este mejor con ustedes.

— ¿Estas queriendo deshacerte de ella?

— ¡No! Solo que... Mírala, no quiere soltarlo. —se rio muy suavemente. Mila se acerco, tomando a la castaña del rostro. —E-es enserio... N-no es m-mi... intención. —la tensión sexual que podía dar la pelirroja es una cualidad que Yuri no conocía y por la cual se estaba muriendo de la risa. —Y-yo...

—Quiero ir con Yuuri, por favor... _Mama._ —Yuri terminaría muerto de tanto que se carcajeaba, el japonés no entendió en lo absoluto que la menor dijo.

— ¿Tu que dices? —la castaña se derritió hasta el suelo una vez Mila la dejo, Otabek dejo el bolso lleno de diferentes provisiones, desde munición hasta un poco de comida que nunca viene mal.

—Es mala idea. —miro a la niña que devolvía esto con odio profundo. —A menos que sepa cuidarse sola.

—Puedo cortarte el pene si quiero. —inflo los mofletes.

—Yo digo que, si se sabe defender, al menos de ti. —aguanto la carcajada ante la cara de susto de Otabek, esperaba algún comentario distinto, no un ataque a su masculinidad.

—Vámonos antes de que llegue el atardecer. —refunfuño subiendo al auto.

...

—No creo que ese auto llegue bien a donde vamos... —murmuró viendo por el retrovisor como el vehículo chocaba regularmente con cualquier objeto en medio. Otabek movió el volante con el ceño fruncido, seguía prefiriendo las motos.

—Llegara, harán falta cambiar alguna pieza, pero llegara. —aseguro. El silencio tranquilo formado en el auto apenas pudo ser roto. —Tengo un motivo, ya que tanto te interesaba saberlo hace unos días.

— ¿A si? ¿Cuál es? —pregunto curioso y Otabek siguió imperturbable con la vista al frente.

—Cuando aprendas a hablar ruso te lo cuento.

—Eso... eso es imposible ¿Cómo voy a hablar ruso?

—Sales con uno, ya sabrás que hacer. —carcajeo divertido por la mueca que hacía, volviéndose un pequeño puchero al poco tiempo.

Se lo tomaría, volviendo de esta misión su razón para seguir viviendo y luchando por permanecer en ese estado. Asesinato es algo que particularmente no deseaba hacer, sin embargo, sabía que su incomodidad no equipara a lo que Yuuri sentiría de hacerlo _él_ mismo, de lo que se perdería si la ocasión en que él tuviera que hacerlo. Tal vez robaba el lugar de Viktor encomendándose esta tarea, no importaba porque a pesar de todo, quería proteger a la persona que sin ser nada más unos conocidos casi forzados se preocupaba por su bien.

Y siendo sinceros... ¿Por quién no se preocupaba Yuuri? Su naturaleza ilusa lo hacia así y la cuidaría del infierno aun si la locura debía adueñarse de su ser.

* * *

—Ya está despertando...

—La fiebre va a bajando.

—Esta tan sudado como un puerco.

—Ni mi puerco suda tanto.

— ¡Viktor!

Miro a quienes lo rodeaban, fijándose en Yuuri que es el único sonriente o que al menos se ve aliviado y no burlón como el resto. Respiro fuertemente, moviendo muy suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, se sentía fatal, medianamente mejor que hace un par horas en las que Yuuri y los demás no estaban.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al momento en que Viktor se sentaba, girando el cuello y tronándolo accidentalmente en el proceso. — ¿Estas bien?

—Me arden los ojos, tengo hambre, mucho sueño... Estoy bien. —Concluyo con cierto humor. Yuuri rió con suavidad, alegrando un poco al aun enfermo peli plata. — ¿Donde estuvieron? Ya es de noche...

—Llegamos hace un par de horas, pero no despertabas. —informo la pelirroja sentándose en el suelo. —Te dimos la medicina, la fiebre tardo mucho en bajar.

—Lo Bueno de tu frente grande es que es sencillo tomarte la temperatura. —mofo el rubio, Viktor rodo los ojos, sentía su propia respiración caliente, tenía antojo de un baño en agua fría, el único inconveniente con esto es que no están para finuras.

—También tenemos dos Autos ahora... Uno está un poco aboyado por lo difícil que fue traerlo.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaron o la medicina? No teníamos nada de eso. —apretó su entrecejo, las ganas de dejarse caer en coma profundo son poderosas.

—Fuimos a donde se instalaron los que nos emboscaron esta mañana.

— ¿¡QUE HICIERON QUE!? —Una vena de su frente explotaría en cualquier segundo, recapitulando lo dicho y tomando en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que llevaron a Yuuri con ellos a hacer tal estupidez.

—Solo son unos pocos rasguños, no pasó nada malo. —aseguro Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilo de ver a Viktor mejor a... ¿Realmente lo vio mal? Haciendo memoria no recordaba haberlo visto enfermo, tampoco que como llegaron al acuerdo de ir a "robar" aquel grupo. —Lo importante es que estas bien. —tomo la mano del ruso, quien sin prestar atención a los demás hizo un puchero.

—Yuuri~ se supone que tu debías ser mi enfermero. —hacer un poco el tonto bajo la excusa de la fiebre no vendría mal. —Dame un beso para que curarme.

—Eso lo puede cont-

— ¿Enserio? —su rostro se hizo rojo en pocos segundos y Viktor asintió, con aquella sonrisa que todos secretamente extrañaban ver. Suspiró, acercándose con intenciones de unir los labios con su pareja hasta que la interrupción abrupta hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡NO!

Miraron en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, Milenka con expresión de angustia se acercó rápido, tirando de Yuuri para apartarlo de Viktor a como diera lugar y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello. Viktor parpadeo repetidamente sin comprender de donde había salido la pequeña, mucho menos el motivo por el cual ahora lo separa de su pareja sin razón alguna.

— ¿Que pasa Milenka? Viste algo mientras te cambiabas—pregunto Phichit a la pequeña que negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—No lo... puedes besar a él. Mamá no debe besar a otro hombre.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en llamarme Yuuri y no mamá. —miro a la ventana para evitar la burla de Yuri.

—Pero... pero...

—Aun espero mi beso~

—Mamá no te besara a ti, solo puede besar a papá que es su pareja ¿No?

El silencio reino en el lugar, pues el llamado Papá... No resulto ser otro que el ruso menor, quien acabo casi tan colorado como el japonés, siendo el blanco para la mirada recelosa de Viktor.

Había mucho que explicar en esa habitación, por no decir que Phichit, Otabek y Mila se sentían mal tercio por llamarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

Tantararan~

Esta chiquitina es para algo más importante que luego se va a explicar xD relajense mis amigas y amadas personitas.

Ya ni se que pareja va en este fic. Viktuuri, YuYuu, OtaYuu... ¡A este paso Yuuri tendra el mejor Harem de la life xDDDD! Pero bueno. no se pongan a odiar a la pobre niña que enserio no sera una interrupción para ninguna pareja.


	13. Missing Bread

_-se acomoda con la guitarra..._ _ **DE NUEVO**_ _-_ Esto va a Darkela, serena Azul y toti que se me desaparecio - _se aclara la garganta-_ **REVIVANME ESTE CORAZON, QUE YA ESTAAAA CASI MUEEERTO DE TANTO DOLORRRR, YA LO E INTENTADO TODO Y NADA ME RESULTAAAAAAA... SERA QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA?!** _-manda la guitarra a la verga como las otras dos-_ ¿¡QUE MAS QUIEREN DE MI!? \\(:'v)/ LES DOY TANTO AMOR COMO A MIS HIJAS Y NO VUELVEN.

Ejem... Respuestas:

 **HeyJude69:** Tantas posibilidades que la frente de Viktor se queda corta para mantenerlas a todas *-*  
 **AO8:** Tu explayate cuanto gustes que a mi me encanta leerte TuT. Es que yo francamente no soportaría a sore, es como la parte más inquieta y obstinada de Yuuri, matar vivos es diferente, es como darte el cargo de conciencia y eso le gusta, es un psicópata :v Este capítulo es para demostrar cierto punto que se destaca mucho más adelante, en esa parte de la Humanidad y que es Yuuri el primero en resaltarlo aqui, pensando en esa gente que ni siquiera conoce. Yuuri es una mama gallina, no ponerle una infante es pecado XD Tiene el harem mas grande sin darse cuenta _[maldito suertudo...]._ JAJAJAJAJJA ME ENCANTA ESE MEME XD Espero que te guste el cap :3  
 **Kouketsuna:** Io se que deseas ese harem, no te hagas la dura(?  
 **Yurripe Takumi:** Pense que em abandonarias de nuevo :'v tuve mucho miedo. Coño yo si me encuentro con esa gente y Viktor no esta, me quedo igual que Milenka :v osea... ¡Yuri no es discreto!. Marica me dices eso y me pongo roja como semaforo y me da una verguenza de mil demonios :'v tmbn te quiero, espero seguirte leyendo :3

 **Gracias a:** Aizawa Hana, princesasuhina y Shime-Chan, por el **Follow** y **Fav** :'3 son unos amores, bienvenidas \\(TuT)/

* * *

 _Este mundo nos obliga a vivir en soledad..._

 **Missing Bread**

—Oh... Pe-perdón... yo pensé que...

La niña se mostraba completa y absolutamente avergonzada, sin capacidad de mirar a ninguno a la cara y rememorando la escena que hace un rato había hecho, careciendo de la información acerca de la relación entre cada miembro de los que conforman el pequeño grupo. Yuuri acarició la cabeza de Milenka para calmarla, comprendía -más o menos- a que vino la confusión.

— ¿Por qué pensaste que yo estaba con el cerdo? —pregunto Yuri curioso, la niña había expresado lo que él quería sin estar consciente de ello.

—Es que te pareces a mi Papá y como lo ayudabas allá pensé que... ustedes estaban juntos, no que Mamá está con el abuelo. —Viktor no sabía si la retahíla de apodos insultantes a su persona se detendría, no habría problema con el apodo de no ser porque viene de una niña que ni siquiera conoce.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, si te pareces un poco a los dos, el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, mofletes grandes y actitud del asco cuando quieres. —Mila dio un codazo al kazajo. — ¿Que? —sobo la zona.

—Deberíamos dejar que descanse un poco más para que el antibiótico haga efecto. —sugirió Phichit, que realmente quería salir a buscar la cámara y empezar a hacer tonterías, pues con Viktor en 40 de fiebre no pudo.

—Yo me quedo con él. —se apresuró a decir, Milenka entrecerró los ojos inflando los mofletes.

—Yo iré a vigilar primero, buenas noches. —despidió Otabek y así el resto salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a la pareja sola.

Viktor se arrimó en la cama, haciendo sitio e invitando a Yuuri a tomar lugar en esta junto a él. El japonés se quitó las botas y el cinturón donde las armas permanecían sin usarse. Una vez en la cama Viktor lo abrazó, enredando sus piernas con las contrarias y respirando aire caliente a la nuca del asiático.

—Te extrañe mucho... —suspiro complacido de tener su almohada de cuerpo completo, inhalando con calma el aroma de Yuuri, entremezclado con el desagradable olor a sangre. — ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? —preguntó con tono herido, Yuuri se giró, quedando cara a cara con el peli plata.

—Quería ayudarte. —la respuesta vino por sí sola, después de todo no recordaba claramente a que vino la idea de ir también de "expedición".

—Tu presencia me hubiera ayudado diez veces más... Tenerte así me hace sentir mejor que en ningún otro momento. —hundió su rostro en el pecho del asiático, sintiendo las caricias en el cabello y escuchando el suave latir del corazón ajeno. —Puedo estar tan... tranquilo contigo a mi lado...—susurraba dormitando, Yuuri suspiro siguiendo con sus mimos, esperando que alcanzara el sueño de nuevo.

 _Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?_

 _Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono  
Ushinatte hajimete kizuita  
Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto_

—Buenas noches...—murmuro una vez lo noto profundamente dormido. Su respiración acompasada y tranquila produjo sueño en su ser, con mucho cuidado se acomodó un poco más, Viktor ahora recostado de su pecho y usándolo de almohada muy literalmente. Cerro los ojos, por ahora, no quería saber más nada del mundo.

—Hey, Milenka. —la pequeña volteó sobresaltada, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, notando a Yuri cruzado de brazos. — ¿Chismosa?

—L-lo siento...—se disculpó con las manos tras la espalda. Yuri suspiro con cara de molestia.

— ¿Sabes cargar cartuchos? —negó con la cabeza. —Como sea, te enseñare. —indico que lo siguiera, Milenka se mantuvo cerca hasta entrar a lo que parecía un estudio. Invadir un departamento cualquiera fue buena idea, hasta ahora contaban con la suerte de que se encontraran ya abandonados. — ¿Sabes usar alguna de estas?

—Papá no quería que supiera disparar porque soy una niña. —se sentó en un taburete, en el escritorio reposa el bolso con armas y munición.

— ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Lo que sea? —saco las armas, sacando los cartuchos en su mayoría a medio llenar y colocando estos en la lisa superficie en la espera de una respuesta.

—No...

—Ya veo. —dejo los cartuchos en la mesa, guardando las armas de nuevo y bajando el bolso al suelo. —mete de una en una cada bala dependiendo del tipo, estas van aquí. —entrego la caja roja junto a un par de cartuchos para pistola revólver. —Si estas aquí es porque... Eres tierna y todo el cuento, Yuuri es débil a este tipo de cosas, tan pasivo que acepta peticiones tan ridículas como la tuya... Aparte de su complejo maternal.

—Ma- Yuuri me quiere, como mi Mamá dijo.

—Dado que ahora todo es una reverenda mierda te diré la verdad y así bajes de la adorable nube. Tu madre solo te hizo una fantasía por la cual no te sintieras mal por su pérdida. Yuuri no te quiere, tan solo es el cariño usual que se siente a un pequeño cualquiera. —por lo regular tendría solo un poco más de tacto, sin embargo, la mezcla de elementos no permitía ni un atisbo de sensibilidad.

 _Familia, Yuuri, Peligro._

Esto en un solo combo no es más que uno de sus temores encarnizados.

—Eres igual de malo que Papá. —hizo un puchero, dejando el cartucho lleno en el escritorio.

—Aprende a defenderte sola como todos nosotros. Yo solo protejo a Yuuri y a mí mismo, por lo que si Yuuri se ve en riesgo por cuidar de ti. —De un golpe introdujo el cartucho en el arma plateada. —No generará remordimiento abandonarte o fingir lo que no ha ocurrido.

—Pero... Yuuri puede hacerlo por mí, él es un príncipe y un caballero a la misma vez. —expresó en tono soñador. —Es amable, lindo a la vez que fuerte y poderoso... Es perfecto. —exclamó con emoción.

Yuri alzo una ceja al notar el mundo fantasioso que se formaba en la cabeza de la niña. Milenka por su parte rememoraba cada momento del día que a Yuuri involucrase, desde que entró al gimnasio, como negó a seguir la orden de quien pensó líder del grupo, preocupado por la gente que ni siquiera conocía, queriendo ayudar de cualquier manera... Si eso no lo convertía en un príncipe es porque nadie más podría serlo, eso sin contar la conversación cordial que sostuvieron.

Y, por otro lado, esa forma de ser tan extraña y sanguinaria, en la que no importaba mancharse las manos de sangre con tal de acabar con el villano como lo merecía, cruel y dolorosamente. Yuuri es su príncipe y caballero, lo que su madre había prometido llegaría para ayudarla, debía permanecer a su lado a toda costa.

—Yuuri es el cerdo y hasta ahí llega. Ya lo tienes sabido, ahora cállate y terminar de recargarlo que debo sustituir a Beka en un par de horas. —tiró atrás una caja vacía.

— ¿Seguro que es buena idea dejar a esos dos solos? Yuri es... Particular. —rió suavemente la pelirroja, queriendo pegarse a la puerta y escuchar lo que hablaban el ruso y la niña. Phichit negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Estarán bien, lo peor que puede pasar es que la haga llorar y en estos momentos no es para tanto. —sonrió jugando con un rollo entre sus manos.

—te ves preocupado ¿Es por Seung? —el tailandés bajo la mirada, ambos sentados en el sofá del living y pudiendo ver la silueta de Otabek fuera del departamento, de reducido tamaño cabe resaltar.

—Nos dijo que esta solo...

—Si a estado en una sala igual a donde encontramos todo esto, debe estar perfectamente bien. —opinó, Phichit apretó el rollo en su mano, subiendo las piernas al sofá.

—No es de hablar mucho, pero tiene hermana menor, a su madre y un padrastro... ¿Por qué dijo estar _solo_?

—Oh... Ya entiendo. —se formó un extenso e incómodo silencio entre ambos. —Tal vez no se encontraban con él en ese momento. —chasqueo la lengua, levantándose del sofá y dando un par de pasos.

—Ama a su hermana, la adora tanto como a Minho, no tiene lógica que dijera estar solo fuera la situación que fuera. —llevo una mano a su boca, mordiéndose un dedo. —Lo he visto arder en histeria solo por un refriado que tuvo ¿Qué pasa si...?

—No pudo haber muerto, es... estaba con sus padres seguramente. Seung estará en su departamento con ellos, teniendo armas y comida todo va bien. —intento convencerlo a lo contrario del más que seguro espantoso escenario planteado. Phichit negó con la cabeza.

—Lo conozco bien, si no la menciono antes es porque algo ocurrió. No trates de convencerme de lo contrario, se bien cuando está mal y tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurre más allá de lo obvio. —Mila bajo la mirada, apretando las manos. —Hacernos ilusiones vanas empeoraría la situación...

—Hacernos ilusiones da más razones para avanzar.

—Tal vez... Me gustaría pensar que yo soy suficiente para que no sé derrumbe en caso de que Hye en serio este muerta. —expresó con notable tristeza e inseguridad al respecto.

...

Soltó el aliento caliente a sus manos, consideraría que se encuentra en un desierto, donde por el dia hace calor del demonio y por la noche un frío polar que lo hace tiritar como la mierda. No es meteorólogo, pero está a poco de nevar y aunque se ofreció a vigilar primero, no quería quedar enterrado bajo al nieve, ya una vez lo hizo y fue la peor experiencia de su vida.

Hablando de nieve, aun cuando se estaba quejando a morir de ella, el frio, etc, por motivos que ni siquiera conoce se acaba de sus dias en Canada, teoricamente frecuentes y donde estuvo a punto de morir de hipotermia por su _gran y considerado_ amigo, que no se apiado de él a la hora de jugar o practicar.

Jean gozaba de esa capacidad que jamás tuvo, no al extremo de ser un puto contorsionista como Yuri, pero él si era flexible, siendo casi de la misma contextura lo consideraba casi un logro y gustaria de entender cuál fue el secreto que tuvo...

 _En teoria, se lo llevó a la tumba._

Pensar en Jean despues de tanto rato lo ponía un poco mal y confuso, traía a colación la muda e invisible depresión que Yuuri había notado casi sin esforzarse, _extrañaba mucho a Jean,_ más de lo que espero hacer, tomando en cuenta que es un tema "superado". Y con superado se refiere a _vamos a intentar olvidarlo sin dejar paso a una sanación que haga desaparecer el dolor._

Echaba la culpa por completo a sus hormonas revueltas, en donde tenía la cabeza dividida por _su_ culpa y no iba a dejar de maldecir hasta el hartazgo, sencillamente no es _justo_ en lo que a su opinión respecta que le haga una cosa como esa... Y ahora, con lo cínico que se puede ser, morirse cuando la oportunidad de hacer y ser todo está ahí presente como nunca.

 _—Me gustas._

 _— ¿¡AH!?_

 _Jean literalmente cayó de boca al hielo, quien lo manda a hacer un salto mientras hablaba con su amigo. Otabek permanece tan indiferente como es la costumbre, ni siquiera parecía haberse acabado de confesar a quien es, de igual forma, su mejor amigo. Algo recompuesto se acerca, mirándolo como si una segunda cabeza a salido de su ser._ _  
_

 _— ¿Me estas jodiendo no?_

 _—No._

 _—Ah... claro..._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _Gustaria de saber cómo podía comportarse asi cuando hablaba de algo tan emotivo como es una confesión que trae consigo supuestos sentimientos. Por su parte, el kazajo sudaba frío, lo más que su cuerpo podía mirando a otro lado, francamente avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir , tomando el riesgo de la vida entera en su mente.  
_

 _— Oye... —suelta una risita, buscando la mejor manera de decir eso por lo que había planteado llamarlo._ _—Sabes que estoy con Isabella y-_

 _—¿Y?_ _—interroga viéndolo por un momento, no son nada en exceso formal o irrompible, por ello no veía mal la situación._

 _—Suena como si quisiera que la cortara por estar contigo._ _—su sonrisa torcida por los nervios no es disimulable._

 _— te estoy diciendo simplemente la forma en que te veo, no te estoy pidiendo nada.—hasta cierto punto tiene razon, no esta pidiendo que sean pareja, novios o una boda como para explicar el nerviosismo del canadiense. Jeans e rasca la nuca y se revuelve el cabello._

 _— Es que... justamente por eso te mande a llamar, sólo que el JJ Style necesitaba ser admirado antes de tal anuncio—alarga con dramatismo.—Pienso pedirle matrimonio a Isabella._

 _Un ligero hilo se rompió, Otabek abrió los ojos con cierto asombro, girándose a mirarlo directamente, Jean seguía hablando y hablando de cuando pensaba pedírselo,que ganaría el GPF para casarse con ella siendo un campeón, un montón de cosas mas que sinceramente no quiso escuchar, prestar atención..._

 _—Además, sabes que pienso de los gay y todo ese tema... No es que los odie o algo por el estilo, pero es tan incomodo ... Tampoco me hago la idea del JJ Style en una relación con un hombre, nadie pararía de señalarme de esa forma, menos contigo, por dios eres mi amigo y- ¿Otabek? ¿me estas oyendo?—chasqueo los dedos frente a este para hacerlo reaccionar._

 _— ¿Te doy asco entonces?_

 _—No, como crees, simplemente esto sera un capítulo olvidado para seguir como siempre._ _—palmotea el hombro del kazajo._ _—Y como te seguía diciendo..._

 _—_ Imbécil...—resopla, sin saber si se lo dirige a sí mismo a Jean, que en paz descanse...

Y es que... maldita sea, hasta en la muerte Isabella le gana la partida en cuanto al canadiense, como si no se había pintado ya otro panorama en el que sufre de igual forma del modo más masoquista como solo Otabek Altin puede hacer voluntariamente. No sabe si sufre por quien vio su destrozado cadáver fingiendo indiferencia o quien aun en vida... Mejor ni pensarlo.

En este instante, desearía que Yuuri volviera a aparecer, tal vez con el podria... desahogar el pasado y presente que tanto esquece.

* * *

— _¡MIRA QUE LINDO!_ _—exclamó con emoción._ _—Ven aquí chiquito..._

 _—Está sucio, no te acerques a el Hye. —regaño la mujer tirando de su mano, la pequeña la miro inflando los mofletes._

 _— ¡Es lindo Mamá! Seung tiene a Minho, yo también quiero un perro y este necesita casa, es pequeño._

 _—Callejero, puede estar lleno de pulgas, enferme- Seung por favor._

 _—Tiene hambre. —acariciaba la cabeza del can a medida que este devoraba la media hamburguesa que dejo en el suelo para el. Una vez terminado de comer el animal comenzó a dar saltos a su pierna._

 _— ¡adóptalo! Así podre verlo, por favor~—pidió juntando las manos. Su silencio aparentemente fue una clara respuesta para ella. —Es pequeñito, no hará mucho espacio, hazlo por mi ¿Sí?_

Sacó el cuchillo de la cabeza del _Walker_ , limpiándose con una manga las pequeñas gotas de sangre que cayeron a su rostro para su desgrado total. Minho olisqueaba el suelo, manteniéndose alerta en caso de cualquier otra "persona" buscando dañar a su dueño, Keyowo lo seguía muy de cerca mientras Seung echaba un vistazo alrededor en caso de aproximarse algún soldado.

Miró el cielo al detectar el sonido producido por las hélices de un helicóptero, el cual pasó por encima suyo. No pasaron ni dos minutos para escuchar cierto bullicio. Silbó para llamar la atención de ambos canes, corriendo hasta dentro de un edificio cercano y cerrando la reja una vez sus acompañantes entraron, bufo fastidiado, interrumpían en el peor momento los muy cabrones.

Su único objetivo de salir de su departamento fue encontrar algún punto flaco donde no estuvieran vigilando y así salir de la zona, intentar de alguna manera escapar, el plan de quedarse quieto en ese sitio hasta que Phichit llegará es un asco, por lo que si podía recortarles el trayecto lo intentaría. Aparte... _Ya estaba más que harto._

Necesitaba, urgía con ganas una interacción humana, hablar solo con los perros lo altera, pues la respuesta jamás llega, así como el único contacto mínimamente vivo es con ellos... No es algo que moleste, pero no es suficiente y cada día pasado de este modo se hace más enloquecedor que el otro.

Por no decir que estar tanto tiempo rememorando los buenos tiempos vividos antes de este apocalipsis no ayudaba a su paz mental, por el contrario, la empeoran. Abrió al reja cuando el sonido de la tanqueta se alejó, inspeccionando que no estuvieran mínimamente cera de su posición.

Confirmado el asunto salió con rapidez, con sus dos "escoltas" a su espalda. Conocía un camino alterno a su departamento, pues el principal es el que ahora se encontraba bloqueado por lo muy misteriosos militares. Entro en los callejones que desde un principio eran asquerosos, malolientes y oscuros como el alma de un depravado, el lugar de reunión de estos ya que hablamos de ello.

Se detuvo al vislumbrar algo, comenzando a sudar y un nudo en su garganta bien formado, impidiéndole respirar de modo correcto. En el suelo se encontraba un vagabundo, sus ropas y apariencia delataban esto, sin embargo, se halla con el estómago abierto, sus intestinos fuera y siendo aún devorados por aquella... _Cosa_.

Cubrió su boca con una mano, dando un par de pasos atrás, arqueándose un poco con el estómago revuelto y queriendo vomitar. Ve el sudor caer al suelo el de su frente, viendo la escena de claro canibalismo y escuchando el repugnante sonido viscoso de la carne siendo masticada.

— Ung... Ughh...—El mareo se apodero de él, tanteo una pared, recostándose de ella, soltando todo lo que tuviera en el estómago sin percatarse en el _Walker_ , cuya atención se dirigió a él debido al sonido producido del líquido cayendo. Minho y Keyowo comenzaron a ladrar, advirtiendo al _Walker_ de no acercarse más.

Minho se lanzo contra el Walker, siendo tan grande y fuerte pudo tumbarlo. Seung se altero, chiflando al can para apartarlo, a la vez que Keyowo se lanzaba sobre uno que venia por la espalda del coreano. Saco un cuchillo, con su ritmo cardiaco por sobre los limites y cayendo en picada por la presión tan bestial en su pantorrilla.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —grito dando un pisotón a la cabeza del Walker, destruyéndola y enterrando el cuchillo en la frente del que casi destruye su rostro. — ¡MINHO NO! —exclamo con un posible ataque aproximándose, sacando la pistola y disparando a los que ahí se amontonaron, dejando los seis cuerpos en el suelo. —Minho... —llamo de nuevo.

El perro ladro, acercándose con el hocico manchado de sangre y poco más, moviendo la cola animado, no estaba herido a pesar de haber quedado en medio de ese pequeño cumulo. _Tuvieron chance de agarrarlo._ Se supone que solo comen, eso vió hasta ahora.

—Que... que es lo que en vedad esta pasando aquí...—jadeó con una mano apretando la tela de su pecho.

* * *

—Para haberse hecho el desentendido antes maneja bastante bien. —acotó observando a través del retrovisor el enorme auto que los seguía de cerca.

—Supongo que alguna vez lo intento... —murmuró mirando por la ventana con desinterés.

Viktor no espero a curarse del todo, aun tenía un poco de temperatura y mareos que lo obligaban a detener el auto para descansar, tomar una pastilla y continuar con su rumbo sin mayor dificultad. Lo observo de reojo, tan tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe, aparentemente fue demasiado evidente o Viktor poseía una buena capacidad para sentir miradas, pues a los pocos segundos hizo contacto visual.

— ¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó por la vista fija del japonés en su ser.

—Tú... ¿Estás bien? —corto el contacto, Viejo al frente y jugueteando con el muñeco de felpa en sus manos. Viktor presto la debida atención al camino al escuchar la duda de su pareja, sonriendo lo más convincente posible.

— Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 _—Que mentiroso salió este hombre ¡Un poco de sinceridad por favor!_

—N-nada en especial. —respondió en un suspiro decepcionado. La pregunta fue hecha por un motivo muy especifico y que el peli plata desconocía completamente.

Fue el primero en despertarse, permaneciendo un buen rato aún aferrado a su Yuuri, disfrutando su rostro sereno y respiración lenta. Acarició unos cuantos mechones, separándose con la mayor delicadeza y sigilo posible, escabulléndose hasta el baño, enjuagando su cara con el agua que a duras penas salía del grifo. Miro su rostro en el espejo por un momento, llevando una de sus manos a este.

Estaba delgado, demacrado por sus ojos ligeramente apagados, las ojeras ahora mucho mas suaves y pequeñas, pálido como el enfermo que es de momento. Un estado que jamás espero ver en si mismo, tan... _Contrario_ a lo que fue toda su vida, una vida que ya no existe, destruida a pedazos por la muerte andante que volvía toda existencia añicos. Tomó lugar en el excusado, entrelazando sus dedos y echando un vistazo a sus propias manos, encorvado hacia adelante, su fleco cayendo con suavidad. Ahora con la cabeza caliente y la quietud se permitió a sí mismo pensar en lo ya perdido, en la gente que se había ido para siempre.

 _Yakov, Georgi, Lilia, Christopher..._

Ellos no estaban más, Yakov con su ira constante y con la cual gustaba jugar; Georgi y sus problemas amorosos por montones; Lilia en su fiel misión de mantener vivo el ballet clásico; Chris como su mejor y casi ubico amigo viéndolo en retrospectiva. Todos estan muertos, con ninguno pudo hablar tantas cosas, muchas que faltaron expresarse en el hielo, la necesidad que ahora tenía de decir los mucho que los quería por haber formado parte de su mundo siempre tan solitario oscuro. Otro permiso a si mismo, dejarse llevar por su propia tristeza, sollozando bajo mientras las lágrimas derramadas caían en el suelo o sus manos, que la debilidad interna se hiciera presente y evidente.

 _Permitiéndose ser humano._

Todo este tiempo fingiendo indiferencia casi total a las muertes de sus seres queridos, aparentando la fortaleza capaz de hacer aguantar a los demás, por sobre todo a quien mas quería protegerte, a quien se trata como la cúspide de su mundo. Solo pensar que, por ser tan débil, a Yuuri le pasara algo hacia que su piel se pusiera de gallina, tenia que ser fuerte por él, nada mas importaba, desde un inicio él se dio a si mismo el papel de fuerte entre los dos... En este momento se arrepentía de esto. Sin saberlo es observado por la puerta con preocupación por un par de ojos de irises marrones, las cuales sabiendo por que el peliplata mantenía tanto silencio decidió no interrumpir.

Tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, pero Viktor se encontraba tan negado a dejarse ver asi por él, dolía ¿Por qué no permitir mirar sus lágrimas? Su sufrimiento, ayudar a sobrellevarlo como el mayor hace con los demás. Es injusto... Se supone que como su pareja debían ayudarse de forma mutua ¿no?

Estuvieron todo el día manejando, usando a su favor la altura del auto para ir con las ventanas abiertas y no tener necesidad de aire acondicionado. Llegada la noche se detuvieron en medio de la carretera, el hambre los atacaba y la idea de comer también dentro del auto resultaba horrorosa, ya bastaba con saber que estarían mucho tiempo en ellos. Una pequeña fogata en medio del circulo formado con silencio absoluto.

—No es por ser indiscreto o chismoso... —vieron al peli plata que hablaba. — Eres... Mujer ¿No tienes cierto problema que debería venir cada mes? —pregunto con la mayor delicadeza posible, incomodo por el tema que sinceramente no entendía. Mila abrió la boca y la cerró a los pocos segundos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Soy irregular, pero ya que lo mencionas no he tenido periodo desde...

—Llevamos casi dos meses en esto, no puede ser normal. —intervino el rubio escupiendo el papel que arranco de los dientes para comer las gomitas que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando.

—No lo es. —suspiro llevando una mano a su zona abdominal. —A pesar de no extrañar los cólicos es... extraño.

— ¿Que es el periodo? —pregunto Milenka a Yuuri que solo desvío la mirada un tanto rojo.

—Cuando crezcas Mila te lo explicara... O cualquier otra mujer de confianza. —saber de qué se trata, como funciona, entre otros, no lo hace más preparado para explicarlo, más si tomamos en cuenta su forma de ser pudorosa en todo lo que a sexualidad refiere.

—Viktor no vigilará hasta que la fiebre baje por completo ¿Quién lo hará esta noche? —Otabek se encargó de decirlo antes de que el peli plata lo mencionara siquiera, a leguas se podían notar sus intenciones.

—Ya estoy bien, no hace falta-

—Yo lo hago. —interrumpió la pelirroja. —Quizás cace un mapache o ardilla durante la noche.

—Te relevaré después de unas horas, haces más que yo despierta. —burló de sí mismo, pues lo único que hizo durante todo el camino fue dormir. Estirándose hasta el bolso con las pertenencias de todos sacó la cámara. —Es un bonito momento para uno foto.

—Estemos durmiendo, babeando, meando o cagando es un bonito momento para ti. —bromeó ácido el rubio, Phichit hizo un mohín, en posición para tomarla.

— ¡Sonrían!

Seguir el juego del tailandés de vez en cuando no estaba mal, una pena que no pudieran revelar la foto que, aun con el escenario, lo que acontecía y demás elementos... funcionaria como buen recuerdo de los momentos felices y tranquilos que podían llegar a tener, la paz intermitente que deseaban encontrar.

Exceptuando a Mila que montaba guardia, dormían dentro de los autos con ligera incomodidad por obvios motivos. Al menos la gran mayoría dormía. Viktor se mantuvo despierto un buen rato, observando con fijeza a su pareja durmiendo, siendo peluche de la pequeña niña que lo trataba como su mas grande adoración. La entendía o al menos eso cree, haciéndose una imagen al panorama contado, no lo extrañaba que se pegara cual lapa a Yuuri, no cuando este la protegió sin ser del todo consiente.

Ser un niño tan pequeño en estos momentos resulta tan difícil, tan extenuante. Si alguna vez se quejó de su niñez se arrepentía, esto sí que es una verdadera pesadilla. Acomodándose de la mejor manera acabo abrazando muy gentilmente al japonés, obrando una imagen que, a quien la viera, parecerían una familia unida contra la muerte que anda a día de hoy

Mila clavo su azulona mirada en el cielo estrellado, tan bello como el visto en Italia cuando Sala confeso sus sentimientos. La llena de tristeza saber que no pudo morir en su país, su tierra natal tan amada y hermosa. Un espejismo se forma, con la imagen tan vivida de las primeras horas, saliendo de ese escaparate, buscando y hallando a su novia en el suelo, con una buena parte de su cuerpo faltando.

Como se levantaba, como pretendía llevarla al mismo estado de no-muerte y que de no ser impedido por los demás... Cerro los ojos un momento, respirando profundamente para dejar fluir las ideas suicidas que tanto tiempo llenaron su cabeza, su mente vulnerable y necesitada de un soporte. Lo que más sorpresa seguía produciendo en su ser a día de hoy, es que su principal soporte fuera Yuuri, quien estuvo en ese momento de debilidad extrema en el cual consideró quitarse la vida.

 _El regalo más grande que Sala había dejado._

Lo hiciera o no del todo intencional, la salvo del destino cruel que se venía encima y Yuuri fue capaz de hacerla verlo. Antes de esto no lo conocía casi nada, apenas de vista y uno que otro relato de la italiana sin más nada en particular. Y bien, daría razón y crédito absoluto a las palabras de su amada difunta.

 _Yuuri es alguien de corazón muy noble, tímido hasta los extremos, pero eso lo hace ser él._

—Estabas en lo cierto. —musitó con una suave sonrisa, apretando el dije del collar que aun lleva puesto.

...

—Solo hay ruidos de animales, no creo que sea tan difícil. —bajo por completo del auto. Phichit negó con la cabeza, llevando el rifle en su mano derecha.

—Nunca pasa nada y espero mantenga así hoy. —rió entre nervioso y divertido. —Suerte con los ronquidos de Otabek.

—Claro~

Por momentos quedaba con la vista fija en determinados elementos del panorama. El cadáver arrollado en el suelo, el árbol de tronco grueso con grandes raíces dañando la carretera pavimentada, las hojas de verde monótono, uno que otro insecto molesto revoloteando en su oído o delante de su rostro. Suspiro aburrido, lo único bueno a decir en favor de la situación, es que lo aburrido es sinónimos de seguridad y buen sueño para los demás.

Alzo el rifle para usar la mirilla, pues noto un movimiento irregular entre los árboles, no alcanzó a ver que lo originó sin embargo se mantuvo al pendiente del asunto. Sonaría un poco raro, pero esperaba que se tratara de un simple Walker que andaba por ahí.

—Ojalá pudiera cuidar de mí mismo para seguir... —murmuro con decepción de sí mismo. Lo había considerado muchas veces, descartado casi al segundo por ser una idea muy tonta, aun si se tomaría mayor prisa, de nada serviría por morir en el intento. No valía la pena.

* * *

—Iré al "baño"

—No te alejes mucho. —sugirió Viktor tomando una pastilla, Phichit dormía dentro del auto mientras Otabek y Yuri recogían las pocas pertenencias que sacaron del vehículo. —Grita si pasa algo.

—Solo es hacer del uno Nikiforov, no seas dramático. —protesto entrando un poco más al bosque.

—Aun tienes fiebre...—separo la mano de la frente del peli plateado. — ¿No estas mareado?

—Un poco, el problema es que solo Otabek sabe conducir. —respiro forzado, sintiendo el aire caliente. El kazajo ladeo la cabeza.

—Vamos en línea recta la mayor parte del tiempo y dudo mucho que podamos chocar otro auto ¿Por qué no conduce Yuuri y vas diciéndole cómo hacerlo?

—No es mala idea. —opino el rubio cruzándose de brazos. —Iré con ustedes en caso de que te desmayes.

—Está bien. —el plan no resulta letal ni dañino para Yuuri, la queja al respecto estaría de más.

Subió como pudo la cremallera del traje, como si no bastara con la molestia de vaciar la vejiga agachada en medio del monte, también debía estar casi desnuda por la forma tan peculiar de sus ropas, de no ser tan útiles para evitar daños hace mucho que la hubiera prendido en llamas.

Rascó un poco su cabeza, tenía sueño aún, lo único bueno del camino es la capacidad de dormir un rato más. Tomó el arco, cruzándolo en su pecho y agachándose para agarra el bolso donde llevaba las flechas de metal. Un jalón en el pecho la hizo acelerarse, el arco pasó de estar de en su pecho hasta el cuello, bloqueando la entrada de aire. Patada a la rodilla la hizo caer al suelo tosiendo más por la particular forma de asfixia.

De su cuello bajaba una pequeña línea de sangre dado el corte producido por la prensada cuerda, del arco. Dio un cabezazo a quién fuera qué hacía esto, tomando el suficiente aire. — ¡VIKTOR! —Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, teniendo en su mente la advertencia dicha por el peli plata.

Antes de pedir ayuda al primer nombre que cruzara su mente un golpe la hizo ver borroso y oscuro, cayendo al suelo apenas consciente de ser puesta boca arriba.

* * *

L **ectora que acaba este capitulo: ¡A LA AUTORA LE GUSTE EL JJBEK :'D!**  
 **NO ;:v ESA VAINA ES CASI COMO LA LEPRA PARA MI[okno] Lo puse aqui solo para hacer más conexiones yd arle emociones a Otabek, joder que estaba un poco seco el pobre**

 **y para complacer a mi hija ya que estamos... [Kuma la dependiente y alcahueta me llaman] Soy un desastre**

 **Ya ven que Milenka no es mala :'v relájense que la niña no tiene lugar en ningún bando.**  
 **Este fic tiene un Multishipping que me tiene hasta asustada, que bando predomina xDDDDDDD?**

 **Viktuuri**  
 **YuYuu**  
 **OtaYuu...**

 **Ya no se :'v**

 **La prox. semana hay peo :v muchisimo peo.**

 **bye -3-**


	14. Hated Mice

Yo no sé qué más decir :'v que mas hacer... Me'abandonao y no piensan volver _-se deja morir en un rincón-  
_ Eso me lleva a agradecer a las que aun permanecen comentando :'v no dejen de hacerlo, plz... Necesito sus opiniones para seguir existiendo y no es coña.

 **HeyJude99:** Because~ Aún no hay que pensar como terminara xD Hay que dejar que pase el tiempo a saber en qué bando acabará todo, si con monogamia o Harem v: jajajaja, es que él no tiene la intención de esto, no es tanto un juego Otome sino que... Realmente las emociones del ser humano en estos momentos son volátiles, en los Otome solo la quieren. No te diré cuándo habrá lemon XD  
 **A08:** Milenka ve a Yuuri como su angelito guardian XD cosita. Bueno, yuri tiene sus prioridades bien marcadas :v debe ser firme)?. Yo lo quiero wn :'v #Todosomosminiporkys. El Seungchuchu llegará a su momento :u no revelaré mis secretos~ Y bueno, son la única pareja separada, obvio que se extrañan :'v cositos. Realmente a mi el JJbek no me gusta pero a mi potra si, quise meter la pareja por ella y para darle mas emociones a Otabek, joder que era muy seco y me dio hasta pena que solo tenga una motivación. Viktor realmente esta acomplejado por ser el mayor del grupo, ese es su principal problema y lo que lo segunda es que teme que siendo débil, Yuuri sea lastimado [todoesunpeo:v] Otro secretito que me llevare a la tumba \\(:v)/ no diré nada sobre Mila.  
 **Kyani95:** No lo digas asi que me averguenzas _-sonrojada en un rincon-_ y bueno el Phcihit x Yuuri saldria si Seung estuviera muerto... quien sabe 7u7. P:D No me sorprende que lo apoyes XD  
 **Kouketsuna:** Es que está preocupadito, hay que tenerle compasión :'v Lo de Mila se sabra despueh my friend :v Era jugando xD si eres del Viktuuri pueh disfrute este cap 7u7r o bueno no se.

Gracias a: xkivi y por Follow y Fav :3

* * *

 _Tal vez mi peor pesadilla es la que empecé a vivir hoy, pero eso no quita que pueda seguir en este mañana gris._

 **Hated Mice**

— ¡MILA! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? —todos comenzaron a correr por el bosque en busca de la pelirroja. El problema venia que el lugar es tan denso que dificultaba la vista plena.

Quejas de voz desconocida los alerto, encaminándose y hallando a su objetivo, forcejeando con un hombre de andrajoso aspecto. Este hombre trae en sus manos un cuchillo, el cual de manera desesperada intenta clavar en el cuello de la pelirroja, quién sigue aturdida por el golpe dado hace unos momentos.

Yuri dio una patada de lo más fuerte al atacante, tirándolo a un lado, por mala suerte las botas tenían la cuchilla asegurada, tan solo dio un golpe que como mínimo dejaría un buen moretón. Otabek lo apunto con su arma de inmediato, apuntando a la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? —la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, permitiendo apoyarse en su hombro, Mila tosió con fuerza.

—S-Si creo que si...—llevo una mano en su cuello, mirando la sangre que en esta quedo.

— ¿Quién eres? —apunto con su arma a la cabeza del hombre, con el ceño fruncido pues este no presto atención, apretando el cuchillo en su mano.

—Oh... Que niña tan linda. —ladeo la cabeza, con sonrisa maniaca. Milenka se escondió tras Yuuri de inmediato, pues este también indico que lo hiciera. —Igual que tu amiga...

—Hey, te estoy hablando.

—Tan vivas... Así no tienen gracia, permítanme clavar esto en tu pecho y—un golpe lo devolvió a su lugar, dirigiendo su atención a Viktor por primera vez. —Eh... ¿Qué quieres?

—Está loco, dejémoslo aquí, no vale la pena. —sugirió el japonés con desagrado ante la sola presencia de ese pobre diablo.

—Anoche vi algo moviéndose, pudo ser él y no sabemos si nos seguía. —informo Phichit con absoluta desconfianza.

— ¡Casi me mata!

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —Otabek rodo los ojos y finalmente disparo, acabando con miserable existencia. Viktor lo miro con la boca abierta, volviendo la vista al kazajo, incrédulo por su obrar. —Q-Que...

—No valía la pena. Larguémonos de aquí. —apoyo el arma de gran calibre en su hombro, dando la vuelta y dando inicio a su andar. El ruso se apresuró a alcanzarlo. — ¿Qué?

—Cómo pudiste asesinarlo... Con dispararle en la pierna bastaba. —gruñía apretando los dientes, Altin chasqueo la lengua, escuchando atrás de si a Yuuri vomitando, a saber por qué esta vez, ese hombre tenía muy sensible el estómago.

—Pretendía matar a Mila, quizás a Milenka también ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? Dejar que nos siguiera y lo hiciera mientras dormimos. —la sonrisa cínica trajo escalofríos al peli plata, negó con la cabeza, con el ceño aun fruncido.

—Las cosas no sé arreglan así, no podemos volvernos unos asesinos, precisamente como personas iguales a él.

—Matamos a docenas de personas para traer la medicina que ahora estas tomando y alguno de nosotros necesitara, por lo que no es momento de dar inicio a una charla moralista de est-

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? Yuuri impregno el bosque con olor a vomito. —interrumpió Phichit poniéndose entre ambos hombres, el problema de que ambos fuesen tan dominantes en sus maneras de ser es que los choques son prácticamente inevitables.

—Lo siento...

—Tranquilo, supongo que te dio asco. —farfullo sin apartar la vista de Otabek, continuando por unos segundos más el duelo de miradas hasta finalmente continuar.

 **...**

—Cerdo, es una línea recta, _recta_ , deja de mover tanto el maldito volante. —regañaba Yuri con el rostro prácticamente verde por el mareo, quería sacar la cabeza por la ventana para vomitar y Viktor no estaba mejor.

—Es como los parques de diversiones. —ánimo Milenka asomada por la ventana, con tanta velocidad su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento. —Mamá lo hace genial.

—N-no tiembles tanto, mueve el volante cuando haya una curva, no ahora...—indicaba Viktor, Yuuri asintió nervioso, apretando el volante con ambas manos.

— _¿Están peleando ahí dentro o que pasa_? _¿paramos?_ —preguntó Mila por el comunicador que poseía el auto, Viktor lo tomo, respirando profundo.

—Yuuri está nervioso, es todo... —respondió. —Yuuri~ Por favor... tengo ganas de vomitar, deja tranquilo el volante...—lloriqueó apoyando la cabeza por la ventana. —Mi estómago...

— ¡NO VOMITES DENTRO!

—Umm... Mamá quiere matar al anciano.

—no es mi intención, esto se mueve solo. —quejumbraba inquieto, acomodando sus lentes por un pequeño momento.

— _Yo quiero conducir, lo haré mucho mejor... Creo._

—Vas a chocar contra un árbol, no gracias.

Después de una hora más o menos, en la cual sin excepción alguna en el auto conducido por el asiático iban con el estómago malo, logró por milagro ir bien, relajar un poco su postura y dejarse de marear a sus pasajeros. Viktor miro de reojo a Yuri, se veía un tanto exasperado o nervioso.

—Así que... Ahora piensan ir matando gente viva ¿Algo pasó en ese lugar de lo que no me haya enterado? —pregunto con casualidad, disimulando su ira creciente respecto al tema.

— ¡Mataron a Todos los que robaron nuestro grupo! —afirmo Milenka sonriente. —Mamá lo hizo genial, me salvo de un hombre muy malo que me apuntaba con un arma.

—A todo... un grupo.

—Ay por el amor de dios Viktor...

—Eran aún humanos, si tan justicieros pretendían ser, debían disparar al estómago o las piernas, no acabar con sus vidas. —Yuuri se puso tenso de nuevo, más que por el propio tema a discutir, lo estaba por no recordar absolutamente nada más allá de advertir que iniciarán. El montón de cadáveres que habían, sus manos llenas de sangre aún tibia...

 _¿Asesino a alguien que se encontró vivo?_

—Eran violadores, asesinos y ladrones. Nuestra consciencia está perfectamente limpia al respecto. —afirmó con seguridad y algo de orgullo en el asunto a pesar de las trabas que tuvo en su momento.

—No importa lo que sean. Asesinar es rebajarnos al mismo asqueroso nivel que el resto de la gente tan desesperada.

— ¿Y acaso no somos gente desesperada? Viktor por más que lo deteste en este mundo ya las reglas están planteadas, matas o mueres. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú con tal de evitar que se llene las manos de más sangre?

Entre los dos se comprendieron a la perfección, no hacía falta ser un psíquico para captar lo que el rubio quiso decir, dejando sin una respuesta al peliplata, quien duda ahora de su propia "filosofía" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Encuentra repugnante matar, que al hacerlo parte de su humanidad se pierde y nunca podría recuperarla, el problema venía en que apostaría sin dudar, todas y cada una de sus medallas, por Yuuri quien de seguro a más de uno asesinó sin ser consciente o ser él.

— _Jez, no veo problema alguno con matar, es divertido._

—Solo tú lo consideras divertido.

— _Si me das la oportunidad te muestro que tan divertido puede ser, lo satisfactorio que puede llegar a sentirse la sangre caliente sobre tu piel, como el filo se clava en la carne-_

— ¡NO QUIERO HACER ESO! —quisquillo de repente. Milenka se metió entre los dos asientos delanteros.

—mamá no quiere oír más discusiones ¿verdad?

—Eh... No, por supuesto que no. —arrugo el entrecejo mirándola, un poco desconcertado por el comentario de la pequeña que sonrió. Viktor negó con la cabeza, recostándola en la puerta de nuevo y agradeciendo que el vehículo tuviera buenos amortiguadores.

* * *

—Faltan alrededor de doscientos kilómetros para llegar a un pequeño pueblo. —las quejas de fastidio no faltaron. —tendríamos que seguir recto, un poco más allá hay un río de gran proporción, esperemos que el puente no esté destruido o alguna otra tontería.

—Me preocupa más que ese pueblo esté saqueado, no tenemos comida ya, son dos semanas enteras solo conduciendo. —quejaba Yuri con mal humor bien fundamentado, Viktor suspiro doblando el mapa desgastado.

—Si esa gasolinera aún tenía algo es porque vamos con un poco de suerte. —opino Otabek cruzado de brazos. —Tal vez ese pueblo nos de la misma sorpresa.

—necesitamos agua, con urgencia. —Yuuri restregó su rostro cansado por debajo de las gafas. —Baterías para los Walkie... —Mila disparo una flecha, golpeando el suelo con frustración. —Estamos haciendo mucho ruido, ningún venado se acercará lo suficiente.

—Lo sé. —refunfuño caminando en dirección al árbol donde quedo la flecha clavada

—papá me enseñó a comer gusanos...—informo Milenka con un escalofrió, la idea sonaba hasta buena con el hambre que se cargaba, sobreviviendo a base de agua lo único que consiguieron fue quedar sin la misma y ningún lugar con agua potable o mínimamente considerable para beber.

—Llegaremos por la noche al pueblo, tenemos tanque lleno, aceleraremos a fondo y- ¿Quieres alguna pastilla? Tanto vomitar no debe ser normal. —palmeo la espalda del japonés, el cual seguía a horcajadas, soltando nada más que bilis.

—debe haber algo de comer aquí dentro. —Yuri se subió al auto, rebuscando entre los asientos, siendo todos un tanto egoístas a la hora de dar sus gustos culposos, metían en ciertos escondrijos para no compartirlos.

—No tiene fiebre, tampoco inflamación en ningún lado, estamos pálidos por no comer... No tiene motivo real para estar vomitando. —comento Phichit quitando su mano de la frente de Yuuri. — ¿Sientes algo?

—Además de nauseas no.

—Como sea, andando, me conformare con comida de perro si es lo único que encontramos. —con resignación pura subieron a los autos de nuevo. Otabek Mila y Yuri iban en uno mientras la pareja, Milenka y Phichit iban en el otro.

— ¿Podemos encender el aire acondicionado por un rato?

—Hay un abanico aquí ¿te sirve? —ofreció el tailandés, Yuuri no tuvo más que tomarlo y Viktor rio por la cómica imagen. —Esta es la primera vez que te entiendo sobre estar muriendo de hambre.

—Así me sentía al entrenar, no es tan nueva la sensación.

—Es un mundo que no da para ser gordo, es lo único bueno. —bromeó Viktor en tono amargo, las hojas secas y caídas de los árboles volaban por la corriente creada en base a la velocidad del vehículo. —Tendremos que andar un tiempo en el bosque de no encontrar nada en el pueblo, probar suerte a cazar...

—Esas cosas comen gente ¿no comerían animales también? —preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad y Viktor quedó un tanto pensativo.

—Es una posibilidad. Mejor no pensar en ella. —sugirió Yuuri, ya muchos problemas cargaban encima como para considerando uno más, Mila logro cazar un par de ardillas hace unos días, por suerte estuvieron bastante grandes y pudieron comer todos.

—Y si hay juguetes ¿podre tomarlos? —Yuuri la miró un momento. No importaba la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido, Milenka parecía tener un extraño apego hacia él que poco a poco estaba siendo correspondido, tan similar a Yuko cuando era pequeña...

 _¿Cómo estaría ella ahora?_

Ah... La olvido por completo, esperaba que ella, Axel, Lutz y Loop también... Nishigori seguramente las había cuidado bien. Rezaba por la supervivencia de ellos junto a sus padres en Yu-Topia.

— ¿No te basta con Vicchan?

—Vicchan es tuyo, no es justo, quiero uno que sea mio. —inflo los mofletes. —Que se parezca a mamá... Que tenga forma de cerdito. —salto ilusionada y Phichit se carcajeo con diversión. —A Phichit un Hámster... Yuri un gato... Otabek un oso... Viktor seria un... seria un... —fruncio un poco la nariz, pensando en que animal relacionar con el mayor.

— ¿Por qué no un Caniche? —comento con una suave sonrisa. Milenka observo una y otra vez con a la pareja.

—Los caniches tienen mucho pelo, él se está quedando calvo. —el auto zigzagueó en la carretera. —Sería un gato feo de los que no tienen pelo.

Phichit y Yuuri comenzaron a reír por la conclusión sacada por la pequeña junto a la morisqueta de ira retenida que el peli plata poseía, no vamos a engañarnos, estos momentos tan tontos y ridículos los sacaban de ese ambiente tenso, pesumbroso y doloroso que los llenaba de angustia, un poco de humor en tiempo de desgracia no venía mal.

* * *

Cruzo el bolso en su pecho, guardó cartuchos de balas y cuchillas en los compartimentos de sus cinturones, miro una última vez el lugar a medida que caminaba a la salida, no quería abandonar su hogar, una parte de él llevaba una cadena a ese departamento. La mancha de sangre en el suelo alfombrado lo hizo rememorar lo ocurrido, de quien es esa sangre, porque se encontraba ahí, lo que ocurrió a la persona desangrada.

 _— ¿Iremos a Patinar hoy?_

 _—Mi amor, sabes que quiere ver a sus amigos en la final ..._

 _—Prometió patinar conmigo cuando yo quisiera. —hizo un adorable puchero en busca de lo deseado. —Por favor... Te quiero mostrar lo que se hacer._

 _—Estaré ocupado. —respondió en su tono seco característico. —Mañana. —se limitó a decir, Hye lo miro con emoción, saltando encima del hombre para abrazarlo._

 _— ¡GRACIAS! ~ Te prometo que será impresionante, no falles ¿sí? Esperaren a que llegues. —aseguro sonriendo, asintió de modo apenas perceptible, saliendo del departamento sin más que hacer o decir._

—Esperaste... demasiado. —bajo y desvío la mirada, apretando la correa del bolso. Respira profundamente para alejar los amargos recuerdos embarrados con regaños a sí mismo. Abre la puerta, siendo seguido por sus dos canes al instante y dejando deshabitada la vivienda, en absoluto orden exceptuando el portarretrato vacío y echado en el mueble.

Desde la reja con salida a la calle observo pasar a los militares, de quienes ya conocía de memoria los tiempos de paso, recorrido, guardias y por, sobre todo, los puntos ciegos a ellos. Encontró la abertura que tanto busco, siendo relativamente más sencillo de lo que imagino sin contar que estuvo tres días enteros cortando el metal corroído. Con suma cautela salió del edificio, ordenando silencio a Minho y Keyowo en caso de una posible jugarreta de parte del lado más mimoso de ambos animales.

Pasó de callejón en callejón con el mayor sigilo posible, tomando en cuenta lo sobrecargado que se encuentra. Arrimado contra una pared observa al militar pasar sin ser descubierto, agradeciendo a los dioses la suerte que tenía en estos instantes. Faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su objetivo, solo un par de cuadras más y dejaría su pequeña burbuja de protección a enfrentarse lo que Phichit y el resto tanto tiempo llevaba haciendo por ir en su búsqueda.

— ¡Alto ahí! —su sangre se congelo al momento de escuchar el grito y seguro del arma. —Alce las manos ¿Que cree que hace fuera de su viviendo como fue estipulado en las ordenes a nivel nacional? —dio un pequeño paso, con ambos perros gruñendo en respuesta al militar. — ¡OIGA!

Haciendo provecho de sus recursos tomo la única bomba de humo ahí posee, lanzándola al militar y dando lugar a su pantalla mientras se da la fuga, mandando al diablo el disimulo. Los gritos en su dirección lo alteran, perdiendo por un momento la noción de a dónde debe dirigirse. Un golpe seco lo hace caer al suelo, siendo apuntado por el militar al instante.

—Por violación de las órdenes dadas, tengo el deber de eliminarlo en base a su desacato. —informo y antes de dar el disparo directo a la frente del patinador fue derribado al suelo.

—Keyowo. —sonrió y sin permitir que concluyera su levantamiento del suelo resuena el disparo. Sus ojos se abren como platos, el perro ahora agonizando en el suelo con sangre brotando de la herida. No supo bien de si, sacando una de sus armas y disparando sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento al hombre hasta vaciar el cartucho.

Las voces y ladridos de Minho descontrolaban más su estado ya de por sí errático. Tomó en brazos a Keyowo, silbando así Minho volvió a su lado, corriendo para un nuevo y diferente destino precedido por sus perseguidores. Llegó a la comisaría rápido, siguiendo el rumbo que conoce de memoria a aquella extraña sala que aún carece de explicación lógica. Lo que sus pensamientos turbios atinan a hacer es subir a aquel armatoste que ahora es su única salida.

—Enciende... enciende... —balbuceo luego de dejar a Keyowo en una de las camas, golpea el tablero lleno de botones y pantallas, la rampa se cierra por suerte, pero por el cristal frontal ve disparos. —ENCIENDE. —chilla con desesperación, la pantalla principal se ilumina.

 _Acceso de Voz Concedido: Seung-Gil Lee_

 _¿Que acción desea realizar?_

—ARRANCA, A DONDE SEA, SOLO ARRANCA. —dicho esto cae al suelo debido al movimiento, escuchando los ruidos dolorosos de sus mascotas. Se golpea contra el suelo a la vez que el vehículo contra el muro de concreto.

Estabilizado unos segundos después se apresura hacia el herido animal. Respira agitado sin saber qué hacer, mirando a todos lados en busca de un botiquín o tan solo tela para vendar la herida. Minho ladra señalando un compartimento, que al ser abierto revela un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Con prisa lo toma y se acerca a Keyowo, presiona la herida con cuidado par. para el sangrado.

—Estarás bien... estarás bien... No te pasara nada malo. —balbuceaba a sí mismo.

 **Pasajero herido ¿Desea guías de primeros auxilios?**

Por más que su consciencia se empeñara en desear desentrañar el sistema del vehículo, la vida del perro importa más en su interior, no pensarían en nada mas hasta verlo fuera de peligro.

* * *

—Este lugar esta patas arriba...—bufó Yuri con evidente molestia al respecto. — ¿Enserio no hay ningún otro lugar cerca?

—No, el siguiente está a más de un día de distancia. —suspiro Viktor con decepción. —Veamos si hay algún abasto, casa o edificio en buenas condiciones para descansar al menos por hoy y sacar provecho de algún bien.

—Ajá...—limitaron a decir en coro. Milenka tomo la mano de Yuuri, ambos caminando con calma junto al peli plata en búsqueda de algo útil.

—No hay ninguno de ellos por aquí. —comento Milenka observando alrededor. — Eso es bueno ¿Verdad?

—Puede que alguien los haya matado y por eso no estén. —respondió Viktor, la niña hizo un puchero. —De todos modos, no parece ser un pueblo muy grande. —supuso en base a las pocas viviendas notorias junto a puestos comerciales y carencia de autos.

—Sigue estando muy lejos de una ciudad u otro pueblo, debían tener una gran capacidad de-

— ¡OIGAN~! ¡ENCONTRÉ ALGO!~ —informo Phichit un tanto lejos, se apresuraron a agruparse con el tailandés, frente a ellos había una gran cortina metálica, perteneciente a una tienda de gran tamaño y aparente diversidad a juzgar por sus carteles descoloridos, apenas distinguibles. —Está completamente sellado por delante y detrás, debe haber algo aquí dentro seguro.

— ¿Y si hay alguien más? —cruzo los brazos, alzando una ceja.

—No se escucha nada, los candados están puestos por fuera. —acoto Yuuri entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de ver mejor, algo medianamente dorado brillaba ahí, por descarte debía ser un candado. —Quizás no alcanzaron a saquear aquí.

—Esperemos que sí. —murmuro Otabek sacando un revolver y dando un tiro a cada candado, casi volándole el pie a Phichit, quién salto atrás. —Estabas en medio.

—Veamos entonces. —alzo la cortina junto a Otabek y Yuri, algunos bombillos quemados no encendieron al momento de abrir la puerta de cristal que se encontraba tras la cortina.

Una enorme tienda en la cual lo primero que se veía es ropa, señalizaciones de rebajas de precio entre detalles típicos de una tienda. Avanzaron un poco más al interior del almacén a juzgar por su estética, encontrando una señalización con una hamburguesa y que, al seguirla, se encontraron con lo que buscaban en un principio.

No había explicación para la desesperación ansiosa que los invadió, tomando tanto como sus brazos pudieran agarrar y abriéndolo para comer, Yuuri más que ninguno. Viktor podía decirse que se controló un poco más, cerciorándose de que hasta Milenka tomara algo dada su baja estatura.

—Hace tanto que no lo veía comer así que es hasta nostálgico. —admitió Yuri sentado en el suelo, mirando a Yuuri comer con ojos brillantes en cumplir su sueño por llamarlo de algún modo.

—Es una pena no poder cocinar, con la de pastas que hay en este lugar. —en ese momento el decoro importaba poco o nada, por lo que la pelirroja habló con la boca llena, masticando las albóndigas que se encontraban dentro de la lata. —También salsas...

—Preferiría una cerveza fría. —de a largos tragos acabó con la cuarta lata, tirándola a un lado descuidadamente. —Whisky, Vodka...

—Yo no extraño nada. —Phichit y Milenka tenían los mofletes inflados, devorando la parte menos saludable de todo, cereales cuya fecha de vencimiento aún no daba -o al menos eso calculaban- por pura suerte y llenando su sistema de azucar.

—Yuuri, recuerda masticar. —reía Viktor suavemente al notarlo atragantándose con todo lo que lo que alcanzaba, el japonés lo miró por un momento con ojos entrecerrados, una muda advertencia de que no lo molestara mientras comía. —Nos podremos llevar muchas, muchas cosas de aquí.

—Sera hasta una pena dejar.

— ¿Podemos llevarnos las gomitas? —preguntó Milenka con los mofletes inflados al igual que Yuuri. El asiático tomo servilletas, limpiando las mejillas de la chica.

—No debe haber problema con eso. —sonrió con cariño a esta. Yuri observaba de reojo con una especie de mal presentimiento, sin tener conocimiento a que esto es compartido con el albino, algo en esa interacción los preocupaba y no alcanzaban la conclusión de _el qué_. Habiendo llenado su estómago urgido guardaron silencio en espera a la orden de Viktor por inercia.

—Tomaremos lo que podamos llevar en los puestos desocupados de cada auto, llenaremos los bolsos de exhibición y cada uno irá con lo que soporte... Incluida tú. —advirtió, Milenka infla los cachetes. —Yuuri y-

—Iré con Milenka al segundo piso, tal vez encuentre ropa de su talla. —menciono y la niña asintió, Mila entendía a qué venía la molestia de la joven pues tenía el mismo problema... La ropa interior.

—Ya la llevaré a—Yuri prefería mantener al japonés cerca del resto, donde nada lo pudiera tomar por sorpresa, pues seguramente no hay manera de procrastinar el asunto de la ropa.

—Quiero que Mamá me lleve, no tú. —Yuuri la cargo con un poco de esfuerzo, Milenka saco la lengua viendo al rabioso rubio, quien es retenido por Otabek.

—No es buena idea que vayan solos, yo los acompañó y alguno harán el bolso que llevare. —sugería Phichit con una ligera incomodidad por el apego tan fuerte de Milenka.

—Yo lo hago. —intervino Viktor. Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo buscar ropa, estaré bien... Te-tengo una pistola de todas formas, si algo ocurre la usare... o el cuchillo. —dio comienzo a su andar en dirección a las escaleras sin permitir más replicas, sabiendo la probabilidad que tenia de ceder a estas.

—Esa niña tiene algo muy raro. —la atención se centró en Phichit. —Su nivel de apego con Yuuri está rozando lo ridículo.

—Es una niña pequeña sin sus padres reales y que solo tiene a alguien que luce igual a su madre, que se pegue como un sticker a él no es tan raro. —intento excusar la pelirroja, queriendo normalizar el asunto.

—Todos teníamos una persona en la que apoyarnos de pequeños, no por ello es anormal. —opino Otabek a la vez que Yuri acomodaba los mechones de cabellos sueltos.

—Lo está celando, más de lo que su rol de "hija" debería. No puede ser que yo sea el único que se haya dado cuenta de eso. —se mostró nervioso de ser solo él, quien veía esto como una actitud anómala.

—Pensé que era cosa mía y por ello no quise mencionarlo. —tranquilizó el peli plata. —Como sea, tomen lo que quieran y puedan, será una especie de regalo por los días sin comer, rodando en la carretera.

 **...**

— ¿Por qué no puedo llevar eso?

—Dormir con eso podría darte un resfriado y la tela es muy fina, se rompe fácilmente. —explico y Milenka bajo la mirada. —Hey, cuando lleguemos a Japón te daré los vestidos que quieras. —afirmo sonriendo muy suavemente.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Yuuri asintió. — ¿Por el meñique? —alzo su pequeño dedo y teniendo la familiar sensación del infantil acto siguió la corriente. —Te quiero mucho Mamá. —sonrió radiante.

—Yo también te quiero Milenka. —palmeo su cabeza con cariño. —Bajemos ya, no hay nada más en este piso.

—Es el área de bebes, seguro que hay muñecos y yo quiero uno, por favor... —poner esos ojos de perro que lo recordaban más a Vicchan que Makkachin es un truco muy sucio de parte de la niña. — ¡BIEN! —salto animaba ante la afirmativa del mayor.

Cierto hedor lo molestaba, como podrido, pero sin gruñidos o sonido de pasos como mínimo no podía asegurar que se trataba de un _Walker_. Dejó a Milenka decidiéndose por uno de los peluches, llegando a la zona final de la tienda y encontrando la fuente del nauseabundo olor. El corazón contraído y un nudo bien formado en la garganta, la mandíbula quedó ligeramente abierta pie la impresión y desconexión rotunda con la mayor parte de su consciencia.

—Mamá ya me... Mamá. —llamo de nuevo acercándose con temor, observando lo mismo. —Vámonos... mamá... por favor Vámonos. —insistió tirando de su mano sin recibir una respuesta. —Ah... ¡Viktor! —salió corriendo por donde vinieron los dos.

Una vez solo se acercó muy lentamente, las moscas revoloteaban molestamente alrededor. —Yuuri... —jadeo al encontrarse con él, puso una mano en su hombro, queriendo que de esta manera reaccionara. Yuuri cubrió su boca con una mano, rompiendo a llorar sin la capacidad de permanecer indiferente. En la cuna de sábanas blancas con estampado de conejillos, manchas oscuras y viejas se distinguen, conduciendo al cadáver de un bebé que no pasa de los seis meses de vida, un cuchillo grande clavado en su frente y el obvio causante de su muerte.

—E-es un bebe... y ella... —miro por un momento con angustia a lo que concluía lo que seguramente tardaría el triple en desaparecer de su subconsciente. Del techo cuelga una mujer, cuyo cerebro es visible por los parásitos que la consumen. —Acabo... acabó con su...

—No todos son tan fuertes para vivir esta pesadilla, menos una mujer con un niño, es una... buena opción a veces. —comprendía que Yuuri estuviese exaltado, hasta ahora entre tantos muertos ninguno destacaba por el motivo de la misma, el suicidio. El primero visto fue Chris y Yuuri tampoco se atrevió a mirarlo, por lo que esta ocasión es especialmente fuerte para él, no es para menos de todas formas.

— ¿Una... opción? Viktor es... está mal querer hacer algo así y... —su mirada viajaba entre ambos cadáveres, Viktor lo tomo de un brazo para forzarlo a alejarse, a que dejara de plasmar mejor en su mente la escena. —Un be-bebe... Yo no quiero acabar de esa manera...

— ¿Quien dijo que sería así? No eres el más fuerte pero no estás solo, te aseguro que jamás deberás considerar esa opción ¿De acuerdo? —besó la frente del asiático que asintió, abrazándolo en busca de un consuelo.

 **...**

—Creo que este bolso pesa lo mismo que yo... —suspiro Mila, intentando por novena vez levantarlo del suelo.

— _Ídem._ —bufaron los otros. Milenka jugaba con las orejas del muñeco en forma de cerdito que consiguió. Esperaba que Yuuri estuviera bien...

—Traeré el auto para acá, así no será tan complicado llevar cada bolso. —suspiro girando el cuello, dejó a un lado la AK que llevó, pues dado lo calmo y solitario del lugar no haría falta para buscar el vehículo.

—Trae el que dejamos ahí para llenarlo. —indico Mila desde el fondo del almacén.

—Como di—la afirmación murió en sus labios al percatarse de un elemental detalle que ahora estaba bloqueando la entrada...

 _¿De dónde salieron tantos Walker?_

Con la adrenalina subiendo esquivo al par que logro entrar gracias a la puerta abierta, cerrándola con la cadena que se encontraba en el suelo, los gruñidos y gorgoteos a sus espaldas lo hicieron dejarla caer por error. Hizo fuerza para mantenerla cerrada, debían ser muchos tomando en consideración la fuerza hecha a la entrada, tirones a su ropa lo hacen patear con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los Walker.

—HEY, HEY. —llamó tan fuerte como pudo, sin saber en dónde enfocar su fuerza, si el _Walker_ que intenta morder su cara o la entrada con una horda, que de pasar lo primero que varias es devorarlo de manera dolora.

— ¡Beka! — de una patada mato al que amenazabas con la vida del nombrado mientras Mila ya había disparado una flecha al faltante. — ¿¡De donde salieron!?

—¡Ayúdame a cerrar la maldita puerta antes de preguntarme tonterías! —gruño sudando y con parte de su rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, siendo apoyado por Phichit y Mila. Yuri tomo la cadena y la ato a la ya cuarteada puerta.

— ¿Que pasa...? ¿Cómo es posible que sean tantos? —en su mente se conglomeraron tantas preguntas que no sabía cuál decir exactamente.

—No lo sé, pero por aquí, no saldremos. —negó jadeando, apoyado en sus rodillas.

—Hay una puerta trasera que debe abrirse por dentro. —informo Yuri, quien jalo a Yuuri en medio de su carrera a esta salida. Fuera lo que impedía abrir dicha puerta fue abierta.

—CIÉRRALA. —la tiró con fuerza, cerrando en la cara del _Walker_ que intento pasar. Ambos tiraron de un estante para tumbarlo frente a esta entrada.

—Aquí también está lleno. —Viktor se notaba pensativo, en uno de esos momentos en los que intenta formular un plan a toda velocidad.

—Mamá... —tomo la mano de Yuuri en espera de una solución.

—Debe haber alguna otra maldita salida de aquí... DEBE HABERLA. —grito negado a creer que se encontraban en un punto muerto nunca mejor dicho.

Un punto en el que sus únicas opciones son morir, de manera más o menos dolorosa. Respiro profundo, alterarse no llevaría a nada, echo un vistazo a Yuuri que esperaba con la mayor paciencia posible una situación.

Si, debía haber otra salida... Una mejor opción que, acaba de prometer, nunca sería considerada. Por primera vez en mucho rato, el miedo a perecer siendo canibalizado se hizo presente.

* * *

 **Ãunque no me lo vayan a creer gente de este grupo se va a morir xD no se cofien de mi, estoy muy loca y mi potra se los puede asegurar.**

 **Por otro lado, el prox. cap es un poco de... casi todo, aparte de una cosita extra por ahi que no contare. Como una lectora muy sabia de Fanfiction me dijo... _¿Por que pensar en un bando? ¿Porque no los tres? ¡PIENSEN EN LAS POSIBILIDADES!_**

 **Lo que quiero decir... relajen las hormonas XD como dije en un inicio, auqnue las relaciones entre ellos imposta bastante, lo que quiero reflejar es como se van uniendo con todo lo que pasan, que ser pareja, amantes, etc, es un termino que aun entre ellos es... un poco pequeño pues son todos uña y mugre hasta el final.**

 **Espero que le shaya gustado, hay peo la semana que viene..**


	15. Critical Point

**Wuenas wuenas amiguitas mias :v las que aun estan :'v ya he decidido llorar en silencio por las que se han ido de mi lado... [okay ya]Este capítulo es de Surprise :v es extraño, van a odiar gente, van a amar gente, hay shipp por aqui y por aia~**

 **Espero que les guste y plz.. relajense XD el fic es Viktuuri... ya que al final se muera uno de los dos es otro tema peeeeeero hay Viktuuri a chorros, para regalar, klma plz. [El OtaYuu es otro tema y no asegurare nada con el YuYuu tampoco]**

 **Ahora...**

 **Kyani95:** Yuuri no sabe en que pensar, esta todo aturdido el pobrecito. Pues fue como para agregar un poco de drama lo de la mamá y el nene, tmbn como dar paso a algo q pasará ahora :3 Me averguenzas we...  
 **HeyJude69:** Últimamente todos están desconfiando de la niña q nada a hecho xD estan sintiendo algo que no es... Mis respetos a ustedes por ver mis intenciones ocultas(? Tu quiere que sean _Felices los cuatro, a pasar el rato... okno, Kuma stapplz.  
_ **Trinityrope:** No diré si tu teoria esta bien o no xD A mi tmbn me causa gracia que se este amando todo el mundo aqui. Que es cliffhanger? Kuma ser retard :'v y sobre hacer sufrir... no es algo que haga a menudo [COFCOFMENTIRACOFCOF]  
 **A08:** Comprende que el pobre hombre ya tiene demasiado en la cabeza como para algo mas xD esta intentando asimilar aun. No te dire si habrá o no MPREG :v es la pregunta prohibida. JAJAJAJAJA nadie en su sano juicio subiría a un auto con Sore manejando y con Yuuri solo a la esquina Xd sin haber comido de preferencia. Lo hará seguramente xD Y no hay cosa mas bella q ver a Yuuri comiendo [o leerlo] Frenteforov es vida bb :3 Seung vive en las desgracias y Phichit esta con su retaguardia alzada en su espera. Yuuri era muy capaz de morder a Viktor ._. es alimento. Que no lo pueda cumplir no quiere decir q se tenga q callar xD para Yuuri las palabras asi sirven. Idem es como "Yo también", se usa mas q todo en ingles. Puede q si xD ya se murieron todos.

* * *

 _La muerte... Un enemigo digno de vencer... o por lo menos, uno ante el cual no quiero **perder**_

 **CRITICAL POINT**

— Esto es absurdo, salieron de la nada...

—No cayeron del cielo, en algunos lugares estaban para aparecer aquí, no existe tanta casualidad.

Por la ventana del segundo piso, la cual pensaron romper y saltar al toldo que poseía el almacén en su fachada y siendo una idea descartada al poco tiempo. El problema venía en que la cantidad de _Walkers_ acumulados alrededor es excesiva incluso para correr esquivando hasta llegar a los vehículos. Yuri chasqueo la lengua, evitando el contacto visual igual que los demás a la suicida.

—Si hubiera ido antes al auto pude haber despejado el camino... —regañaba Otabek a si mismo entre dientes.

—No teníamos manera de saber que esto pasaría, no te culpes. —palmeo la espalda del kazajo. —Tal vez alguna si los mantenemos a raya por las escaleras al momento de entrar lograremos...

 ** _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_**

Guardaron silencio absoluto al escuchar a Yuuri murmurar, sentando en el suelo y apoyado de un pilar, mirando el cuerpo que colgaba del techo con preocupante atención. Milenka a su lado, sonreía recostada en él, tomando bien sus extrañas palabras.

 ** _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_**

—Yuuri por favor deja de hacer eso...—pidió Viktor con suavidad en busca de una reacción menos explosiva. —Yuuri. —insistió al notar que no obedecía su petición.

 ** _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run  
So we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_**

—Solo esta... tarareando aterradoramente, espera a ver qué hace. —sugirió Phichit con discreción, no tenía la certeza de que esto fuera malo. Comprendía que Yuuri es alguien muy sensible a lo que ocurre en su entorno, que se altera fácilmente, esto podía tratarse de una simple respuesta a la angustia del momento.

Yuuri se levantó, siendo seguido al instante por Milenka. Dio unos pasos, alejándose un poco del grupo que observaba de cerca sus pasos.

 ** _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope  
Side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_**

— ¡NO! —logró mover a tiempo el arma, la bala golpeo el techo del cual ahora caía un poco de polvillo. Arranco la pistola de la mano de Yuuri, quién se volteó hacia el con la respiración igual de agitada. — ¿¡Que crees que hacías!?

—Vamos... Vamos a morir aquí...—sollozo apretando su brazo derecho, con la vista gacha. —No tenemos manera de salir... vamos a morir.

—No vamos a morir, sácate esa idea de la cabeza, alguna manera de irnos encontraremos y por eso-

— ¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE LO VAMOS A HACER!? Y-yo no quiero morir así... que me... coman...

—Eso no ocurrirá. —aseguró Yuri entrometiéndose bruscamente en el asunto. —Hallaremos la forma, pero aquí no vamos a acabar, te lo prometo. —Viktor clavó su mirada en el rubio, de manera indescifrable para los otros tres que se mantenían como un silencioso público.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos aun conversando sobre que hacer, para molestia del peli plata fue Yuri quién se encargó de calmar a su pareja y esto solo porque él es a quién se le ocurren los planes. Miro por la ventana de nuevo, una idea bastante repugnante vino a su mente, pero debía hacer una prueba primero.

—Otabek, ayúdame a bajarla. —el kazajo con cierta confusión cumplió la petición, dejando el cadáver putrefacto en el suelo. Viktor tomo la espada de Yuuri y cerrando los ojos para evitar las horcajadas corto un brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Phichit buscando lógica al actuar del peli plata.

—Quisiera poner algo a prueba...—murmuro sin palabras mejores para definirlo. Con brazo cercenado en mano se acercó a la ventana, rompiendo el cristal y tirándolo a propósito contra la cabeza de un Walker.

—Genial, no paso nada. —burló Yuri con cierta ironía. — ¿Ahora?

—No reaccionaron a eso, es teóricamente carne, humana, si tanto les interesa devorarnos no lo hacen con algo de la misma índole. No te da un poco de curiosidad de por qué hacen eso. —acoto Viktor pensativo. Milenka tiro violentamente de la ropa del mayor. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Disfracémonos de muertos!

— ¿Ah? —Mila la vio confusa.

—Si nos disfrazamos como ellos no notaran que somos diferentes mientras caminamos, como en las caricaturas. —narraba con emoción de dar una idea y que la estuvieran tomando en cuenta.

— ¿Eso de que serviría? Aunque nos veamos como ellos seguramente nos devorarán. —rechisto el rubio, la coherencia del plan para él seguía siendo nula. Viktor quedó observando el brazo cercenado, un Walker que se arrastraba por el suelo aparentemente lo olisqueó y pasó de largo, prendiéndole el foco.

—No hay que parecernos a ellos, debemos _oler_ como ellos. —la conclusión le saco una sonrisa, seguía siendo una tontería suicida, pero es _algo_. —necesito que traigan batas, delantales, manteles, lo que sea que nos cubra completos, Otabek me ayudara a traer los dos _Walkers_ de la entrada.

— ¿Qué idea tienes? —preguntó Phichit mirándolo con sospecha y cierto temor, que sonriera tan torcido no hacía más que producir escalofríos. Viktor no respondió, tomando rumbo con entusiasmo. —Alguno siquiera entendió que está pasando...—quiso cerciorarse de no ser el único perdido en el asunto.

—No pero ya que más nos queda que seguir a nuestro democráticamente elegido y paranoico líder. —encorvó su postura con fastidio. —Vamos a buscar lo que pidió, acompáñame. —Yuuri asintió sin decir nada. —Y tú, aquí, quieta. —Milenka se sentó de golpe en el suelo en posición de indio, inflando los mofletes en gesto de berrinche.

Una vez finalizada aquella "recolección" de elementos volvieron al mismo punto, habiendo colocado una sábana blanca sobre el cadáver de la mujer y el bebé, por un mínimo de piedad a estos desconocidos. Viktor sacó el cuchillo de su compartimento, con una bata blanca de médico puesta y unos guantes largos que apenas quedaban.

—Esto será muy, muy asqueroso...—murmuró a si mismo clavando el cuchillo en la caja torácica del Walker, haciendo un corte vertical.

—Apesta...—quejo Mila tapando su nariz con ambas manos, Yuuri estaba haciendo lo ya típico en momentos desagradables, botar por la boca todo lo que habían devorado hace un rato.

—De que se supone que servirá hacer esa cochinada...—Otabek se arqueo, seguía siendo humano y el olor tan concentrado de putrefacción lo afectó. Viktor metió la mano dentro del corte, haciendo caras de puro asco y con claras náuseas.

—Yuuri ven acá. —pidió, el japonés se acercó y sin un aviso real, el ruso estampó toda la sustancia en estado de descomposición contra el pecho ajeno, causando miles de escalofríos al mismo tiempo en él. Lo esparció con ganas, dejando una enorme mancha negra en la bata antiguamente blanca.

—Pa-Para q-que e-es est-esto...—balbuceo con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, aguantando las ganas de desmayarse del asco que lo estaba llenando. Viktor repitió lo mismo, causando aún más confusión en los espectadores.

—Si olemos como ellos podremos caminar hasta los autos sin que nos noten. —cerro los ojos, intentando ir a su lugar feliz, lleno de perros caniches, patinaje, Yuuri en pole dance... todo lo que estuviera alejado de la situación así y continuar de buena manera con lo que hacía.

— ¿Seguro de que va a funcionar? —preguntó Mila, no pensaba echarse eso encima aun si tenía veinte capas de ropa, pero si con ello lograba salir viva de ahí...

—No tenemos tiempo para asegurarnos así que...—Phichit agarro con todo el asco del mundo una buena cantidad de tripas, embarrándose el abdomen y el pecho.

— ¿Cómo nos llevaremos la comida si tenemos esto encima? —preguntó Otabek con precavida distancia, esperaría a que las náuseas mermaran un poco para iniciar con su "camuflaje", estando asomado alcanzo a ver como la puerta de cristal cedería dentro de escasos minutos.

—Sus ojos parecen ciegos, no debería haber problema con llevarlos simplemente. —explicaba, habiendo terminado con la parte delantera del japonés. —Date la vuelta.

—Se van a ensuciar los bolsos y no pienso soportar el olor dentro del auto. —advirtió Yuri tan pálido como un muerto, temblando en asco rotundo por lo que hacían.

—E-el mantel debe cubrirlos, lo llenamos de esto y... ughh...—de su boca cayó un poco de baba debido a la horcajada.

—Cada uno llevaremos alguno y Yuuri ira con... Milenka. —resoplo para alejar un poco la putrefacción de sus fosas nasales. Volvió a girar a Yuuri que mantenía esa expresión de estar en al borde de un ataque de pánico severo. —Con esto debería estar. —paso las manos con los pocos restos que quedaban en el rostro asustado, dejándolo sucio.

—Mi-Milenka ve-ven aquí. —indico a la pequeña, permitiendo al peli plata hacer lo propio y posteriormente ayudarlo con la espalda.

—Esa puerta va a ceder muy pronto. —se crispo como un gato cuando Yuri paso las manos por su espalda, llenas de porquería. Todos en ese momento se querían morir, o como mínimo, fantaseaban por un baño.

—Y nosotros acabaremos antes.

Estiraron un par de sabanas en el suelo, las cuales embadurnan a más no poder de la viscosa sustancia. Tomaron los bolsos ya envueltos en sábanas -proposición hecha por Mila- y con el olor ya un poco normalizado dieron sitio al siguiente paso que llego unos cuantos minutos antes de lo esperado. Cuando el cristal se rompió y la oleada de _Walkers_ pasó al almacén, ellos ya estaban en el primer piso, siendo Viktor el primero en encarar al muerto andante.

Soltó el aire retenido al momento de que esto lo pasó de largo, cayendo por completo en el engaño. Tomó la mano de Yuuri con fuerza impidiendo que se alejarse así sea un poco, pues no tenía por seguro que el japonés no se alterara a mitad del largo trayecto. Los demás se dispersaron para evitar choques o inconvenientes a sus compañeros. Caminaban lentamente, al mismo ritmo de los _Walker_ y completamente contra corriente, tragando grueso por los que se detenían a "examinarlos" por decirlo de alguna forma. Otabek llegó primero a su vehículo, con todo relativamente despejado se deshizo de la bata, la sabana y los guantes, subiendo al auto y dejándose la puerta abierta sin preocuparse, los _Walkers_ estaban conglomerados en el almacén únicamente.

—Sigue... No los mires... sigue caminando... —susurraba a Yuuri, el cual también apretaba la mano de Milenka, quien iba cual siamés con él.

— _Mira de toda la diversión que nos estamos pasando._

—Cállate...

 _—Si no lo harás tú lo hare yo, quiero jugar un poco._

—Por favor cállate, nos van a escuchar.

 _— ¡Que lo hagan! YUJUUU~ AQUÍ HAY QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR._

—Cállate...—suplicó, varios muertos se habían girado a verlo, causando ganas de llorar por el terror profundo. Viktor carece de ideas para apoyarlo, pues no puede decir que se calle sin hacer ver que está hablando solo.

 _—Imagínate cómo se pondrán si tu acabas con todos ellos, yo te diré que hacer y así los dos seremos iguales, cuidaríamos de Viktor._

—Yo no-

—HII. —el corazón se les detuvo. El resto ya había llegado al auto donde Beka de encuentra. Milenka apretó los labios, evitando volver a quejarse por el jalón tan fuerte a la cabeza.

— ¿Que pasa? —pregunto entre dientes, los _Walkers_ ahora buscan el origen de aquel chillido.

—S-su cabello se enredó. —con manos temblorosas trata de deshacer el nudo que hay. Dejando a un lado las discusiones internas con Sore.

—Apresúrate... —se encuentra muy sobrecargado como para poder resistir un _Walker_ de frente, siendo ya de por sí complicado.

—HEY, AQUÍ. —el grito seguido de dos disparos formo la distracción perfecta, Yuri sin pensarlo de lanzó a ser carnada con tal de evitar una desgracia. Yuuri tomo el cuchillo de Viktor y cortó el cabello de la niña, liberándola y permitiendo así que se apresuren a llegar al vehículo.

Otabek arrancó, dejándolos atrás, Viktor tomo el volante y una vez Yuuri termino de subirse piso el acelerador, siguiendo el camino que tomo el rubio. Dado lo reforzado del auto junto a su diseño, los perseguidores del ruso ahora son solo masas viscosas y asquerosas en el suelo. Yuuri abrió la puerta una vez el llegaron hasta el ruso y para evitar detenerse el japonés extendió la mano, Yuri la cogió y de un salto a cabo dentro del auto sobre este, jadeando como nunca. Sin más que hacer Viktor dio un giro cerrado, volviendo por donde vino y encaminándose a donde se encuentran los demás.

—Eso fue intenso... —tenía una mano en su pecho, esperaba no tener que repetirlo jamás.

—Demasiado, iba todo muy bien ¿Me explicas que paso? —Miró a Yuuri en busca de una respuesta.

—El cabello de Milenka se enredó, fue un accidente. —apresuró a defenderla, ya muy compungida se veía como para hacerla sentir peor.

—Lo importante es que estamos todos bien, más repugnantes que nunca, pero bien. —se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto para no crear un peor ambiente al que ya está formado.

* * *

 _Signos vitales estables._

Ya es la décimo quinta vez que escucha eso en el vehículo, angustiado por el canino apenas vivo y vendado de la mejor manera que sus manos temblorosas pudieron. Dio una suave caricia a modo de consuelo con el herido animal, la venda se podía roja muy lentamente por el aun imparable sangrado, pero nada más podía hacer aparte de mantenerse pendiente de él.

Camino hasta el asiento de piloto, percatándose del destino que tenía no era más que Corea del Norte, hacia un Puerto a juzgar de su ubicación marítima. Tecleando intento cambiar la ruta de destino sin éxito alguno, frustrandose al punto de golpear el panel.

— ¡NO QUIERO IR AHÍ! —perdió los estribos, consciente de que esto no cara ninguna clase de aporte a su situación.

 ** _¿Desea cambiar su ruta de destino?_**

 ** _Si. No._**

Presionó con euforia la primera opción, sin recibir respuesta alguna o una pregunta a cuál es su verdadero destino, el cual él mismo desconoce.

 _Se necesita verificación de voz constante, por favor responda en voz alta a la interrogativa hecha anteriormente._

—Si deseo cambiar de destino. —puso los ojos en blanco por un momento, lo que faltaba, acabaría peor de la cabeza si es estrictamente necesario hablar con la maldita inteligencia artificial que mueve al vehículo.

 _¿Cuál es su destino?_

—Donde estarán ahora... —susurra con la vista clavada en el mapamundi exhibido para marcar el camino. —Veamos, Phichit dijo que-

 _Ubicando a Phichit Chulanont. Sujeto de pruebas Sala 9._

—Q-que... —mira con justificado miedo como en el mapamundi resalta un gran punto rojo en Francia. —Él estaba con... con... Ubica a Yuuri Katsuki. —de nuevo la luz marcó el mismo lugar, dado el poco aumento no puede detallar del todo que así sea. —Como lo... puede saber... —susurro entrecerrando los ojos, no tiene sentido algunos. —Quiero comunicarme con Phichit Chulanont. —aparece una pantalla de error ante su pedido.

 _Comunicaciones perdidas, vehículo transporte para Sujetos de prueba exitoso, destruido._

—Esto es... excesivamente más grande de lo que pensé. —niega con la cabeza, respirando pesadamente por el bajón de adrenalina a pesar de lo preocupante que es la situación.

 ** _Pasajero herido necesita atención médica._**

Posterior a poner muy claramente la dirección que desea seguir vuelve junto al perro que ahora lloriquea con más fuerza, siendo consolado tanto por él como por Minho. Lo callaba con suavidad, haciendo mimos entre las orejas para traer un descanso al pobre Keyowo.

* * *

— ¿No es un poco exagerado? —interroga el japonés con inquietud. La noche hermosa y fría sobre ellos refuerza su opinión al respecto.

—Hicimos suficiente escándalo para atraerlos sin intención, vigilar los dos puntos en los que podrían llegar es solo una precaución. —excusa el peli plata, no puede evitarlo, aún tiene el pulso acelerado por aquel escape casi extremo, por no contar los sustos de muerte que se llevó.

—Mañana será un día de solo rodar y rodar ¿Quién quieres que vigile? —interrogó Phichit con resignación, si de seguridad se trataba, Viktor con su paranoia resulta efectivo a pesar de las trabas.

—Considerando eso, necesito que Otabek esté muy bien descansado así que pensé a Mila una buena opción. —miro a la pelirroja que solo asintió. —Bien, los demás a dormir. —enfatizo lo último con notoria atención en Yuuri. —Fue un día largo y muy cansado, quiero que duermas bien.

—Hace mucho que no duermo bien... —expreso con sumo dolor al respecto, una clara indirecta a lo que llevaba pensando con respecto al peli plata y su manía.

Lo necesitaba, más que una imagen de Líder lo necesitaba a él siendo tan solo su pareja. A pesar de haberse limpiado puede oler perfectamente el aroma a putrefacción en su piel y lo pone terriblemente intranquilo, urgido de un consuelo aun si fuese con falsa fortaleza o seguridad.

— Necesito que vayas a dormir al otro auto... —Yuri parpadeo confuso ante el pedido de Mila. —Por favor.

—Está... bien ...—tomó su chaqueta y se alejó del auto. Una vez lejos Mila subió, Otabek se acomodaba para dormir.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto con cansancio, no está de humor para soportar el peso de la pelirroja en su cuerpo. Mila se aproxima un poco más al rostro ajeno. —Mi-

— ¿Puedes hacerme el amor? —el kazajo parpadeo repetidamente en confusión, sentándose y queda cara a cara con ella.

— ¿Comiste algo con vino o...?

—Sala ya no... esta... Hoy pudimos haber muerto y no puedo olvidarme de... esa mujer... —bajo la mirada con ojos llorosos, rememorando que quiso ser igual, rendirse. —Solo quiero sentir el cariño de alguien más como sentí el de Sala.

—No es lo mismo...

—No me importa, con que finjas quererme estaré bien, no quiero sentirme sola... —suplico con desespero, esa parte más sensible de su ser a flote e incapaz de ser oculta.

Otabek suspiró con desconocido sentimiento, subiendo los vidrios y dejando un pequeño hueco para que el aire entrara. Lleva una mano a la cintura y otra a la nuca, acercándola e iniciando el acto carnal en busca de algo que no es lo propio en dicho acto. Y bien... Si ella pretende tomar provecho de su presencia él puede hacer lo mismo.

 _Ambos verían a otra persona, la duda es en quien piensa el kazajo específicamente_

—Mirarla de esa manera no hará que esto mejore. —Yuuri desvío la mirada al rubio, acaricia distraídamente el cabello de Milenka, la cual descansa recostada en Phichit con su muñeco de felpa en brazos.

—Es una niña y pudo morir hoy...

—Igual que todos. —se acomoda un poco. —No intentes ocultarme tu miedo bajo la preocupación en ella. Si estas inquieto puedes decírmelo y yo te ayudaré.

—Yo... Quiero a Viktor... —sollozo sin una idea clara de cómo explicar lo que necesitaba, tan solo lo resumía en necesitarlo a él. Yuri lo abrazo funcionando a modo de paño de lágrimas sin quejarse.

Al poco tiempo el asiático acabo dormido, apoyado en su pecho y con el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar. Comprendía a medias lo que quiso decir, que necesita un soporte propio, no uno que ahora se ofrece a estar ahí para los demás. Se siente como un buitre en este momento, pero en esto radica ahora el cariño en lo que a su opinion respecta

 _La necesidad._

 _—Oye, Oye, tiempo sin verte. —parpadeo repetidamente, ese es... ¿Emil? — ¿A qué viene esa cara hombre? Ven aquí, estarás muy feliz._

 _— ¿A dónde se supone que me llevas? —pregunta sin control real de sus movimientos, sigue a Emil sin otra opción._

 _—A un lugar muy pacífico, vendrán todos uno a uno, sin embargo, tú debes llegar primero. —aseguró el sueco, una cortina sin explicación cubría el lugar que sea al que el patinador se refería. —Te aseguro que te encantara, es perfecto para... Un asesino como tú._

 _La cortina permitía la vista a lo que aparenta una piscina, el agua al igual que el cielo tan rojo como la sangre y caminando en su dirección todos los que han caído. Antes de poder huir Emil lo detiene, ahora tal y como lo recuerda de aquel día en que vio su cadáver._

 _— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Los asesinos como tu merecen la agonía de los asesinados. —sonríe, parte de su cara devorada hace visible su globo oculta algo salido junto a buena parte de sus dientes._

 _—Yo... yo no soy un asesino... ¡DÉJENME IR! —sollozando a gritos angustiosos. —¡AAAH! ¡AAAAH! —Emil muerde la cara del ruso, arrancando toda la piel y dejándolo similar a si mismo mientras los demás, véase Jean, Yakov, Sala Michelle e incluso Isabella canibalizan su cuerpo._

De un movimiento brusco da un ligero golpe a Yuuri en el rostro trayendo consigo algo muy peligroso, los lentes se han caído. Yuuri abre los ojos debido al pequeño golpe, sentando en el asiento y estirando los brazos, se percata de que Yuri aparentaba tener una muy gran pesadilla, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Acarició el cabello con extraño mimo, sonriendo.

 ** _Calma mi vida... No hay que llorar.  
Duerme y sueña feliz...  
Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar  
Así yo estaré junto a ti..._**

La pesadilla finalizó a juzgar por la calma que ahora tenía el Rubio. Con mucho cuidado tomo su espada, quito al adolescente de encima y sale del auto con el mínimo ruido, apenas alcanza a oír una especie de gemido proveniente del otro auto. Con discreción se adentra al bosque y una vez dentro comienza a correr, quemando la energía que cree él no ha gastado. Un olor a humo lo hizo detenerse, dirigirse en esa dirección. Encontró un pequeño claro donde incluso hay un lago, la pequeña fogata con gente hablando a su alrededor es lo que resalta. Guarda la espada y se acerca con sonrisa falsamente inocente llamando la atención de inmediato.

—Oh... ¡Hola! —saluda un moreno de ojos dorados con entusiasmo, levantándose de su lugar. — ¿Te perdiste en el bosque?

—Para nada, solo daba un paseo de media noche. — excuso ampliando aún más su sonrisa de gato rizón.

—Wow, darse esos lujos es tener muchas seguridad ¿Tienes un grupo?

—Theo no preguntes tanto... —susurro el pelinegro con cautela ante el visible asiático.

—Algo así, somos pocas personas.

—¿Y tienen un lugar? Llevamos un tiempo buscando un grupo al cual unirnos y tu no pareces malo. Aunque... realmente tenemos a donde ir, pero ayudar a alguien más al guiar ese lugar no viene mal.

—Dilo por ti. —bufo el hombre notablemente mayor con una cicatriz en su rostro.

—Si te molesta puedes al menos decirnos dónde conseguir un poco de comida, la caza no se nos da precisamente bien y tal vez ayudarlos de algún modo ¿Que dices? —para sospecha de los otros Yuuri permanecía sonriente, sin responder. —Eh... ¡Me llamo Theo! Él es mi novio Lucca, mi hermano Wim, su novio Damian y el cascarrabias Benjamín. —presento al pequeño grupo.

—Yo soy Yuuri, un gusto... ¿Solo están ustedes?

—Si, solo somos nosotros cinco porque hemos tenido problemas y todo el asunto, pero como te dije quisiéramos en-

—Gracias por la generosa información, vendrá muy bien a mi lista.

Theo quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, escupiendo un poco de sangre a la vez que el filo del arma salía de su cuerpo. Evidentemente trajo una reacción en cadena, siendo apuntado en disparado por los compañeros del inocente moreno. Sin dificultad tajo el cuello del pelirrojo, una bala rozó su mejilla. Cogió la pistola del pobre que se desangra y dispara al que debía ser su novio. Los dos restantes sacan sus cuchillos a carencias de más balas, gastadas en las zonas equivocadas a causa de la ropa que el nipón lleva.

Con ventaja obvia logra vencer al pelinegro de ojos verdes haciendo un corte desde su hombro hasta medio pecho con esfuerzo y al otro, de ojos rojos como la sangre que lo salpica, dio un golpe contundente con la espada, tajando a la mitad su cráneo. El silencio reinó de nuevo, el fuego sigue vivo a diferencia de quienes lo usaron. Con sonrisa torcida clava una y otra vez su espada en el cuerpo de Benjamín, en brusquedad de más sangre caliente en su cuerpo. Un ruido lo hace girar, notando a Theo arrastrándose por el suelo con intención de huir. Largos pasos hasta él para dar una patada y dejarlo boca arriba, su mirar lleno de miedo y dolor por ver cómo sus seres queridos habían sido reducido a cadáveres en segundos por el que pensó, _buena persona._

—A-acabaste con ellos.

—Si, que pena, morirían de todas formas así que evite su patético final. —su tono orgulloso hela la sangre del moreno. —Pero tu... tienes ojos tan bonitos, quisiera que alguien los viera, lástima que seas tan ruidoso... En fin, que placer a sido...

—N-no por favor... te lo suplico, no... —balbucea rompiendo en llanto con la espada en el cuello, presionando el filo contra la carne.

—...conocerte, me ayudaron a pasar un poco mi ansiedad no saciada de forma cruel esta mañana. _Sayonara_ ~

—NO, PORGH...

La degollación imperfecta causó una enorme mancha en la cara de Yuuri, quien lamió la sangre con morboso gusto, viendo la cabeza cercenada del muchacho de bellos ojos dorados. Deja la espada clavada en el suelo, acercándose al lago y limpiando el fluido rojizo, una vez fría perdía lo gozable, una vez limpio volvió y tomó su espada, agachándose para coger la cabeza decapitada por los cabellos, silba mientras camina de regreso al bosque dejando la escena de matanza a sus espaldas sin remordimiento.

* * *

—¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ ESA COSA?! —Casi cae de su lugar por el grito de Phichit y Milenka, bajo de encima del auto, abriendo la puerta y dando un pequeño paso atrás por el susto.

—Que escándalo, yo que lo traje como un lindo recuerdo y así me interrumpen mi sueño. —Yuuri hizo un puchero, tomando la cabeza de Theo de donde se encuentra y juntando su mejilla con la contraria. —A que tiene bonitos ojos

— ¿Que pasa? —pregunta Otabek en un largo bostezo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de dormir en realidad.

—De donde lo tomaste... —preguntó buscando las gafas con la mirada, Yuuri se hizo el pensativo sin notar a Yuri rebuscar torpemente en el suelo del vehículo.

—Por ahí. —la conclusión tan simple por obvias razones no es satisfactoria. Bajo del auto, agarrando la cabeza por los cabellos y dando una pequeña vuelta sobre si mismo. —Pensé que les gustaría, miren sus ojitos... Aunque por la noche se veían mejor.

— ¿Saliste de noche? ¿A dónde fuiste y por qué NADIE se dio cuenta? —miro iracundo a Mila que, bajo la cabeza avergonzada, no pensó entre quedar exhausta y olvidarse por completo que debía hacer guardia también.

—Hacían mucho escándalo, quería despejarme y alejarme de animales en celo, si alguien aquí debería gemir somos tu y yo, pero como ya ves, me tienes descuidado. —su sonrisa causo escalofríos a Viktor, balanceando la cabeza que, para mayor inri, había comenzado a moverse. — ¿Uh? ¿Reviviste? —preguntó juguetón.

—Revi... ¿Qué coño fue lo que hiciste? —interrogo aún más furioso, con total naturalidad pues, aunque fuese el mismo cuerpo, no es _su Yuuri._ — ¡Respóndeme!

—Solo jugaba un poco nada importante, ya que incluso siendo una adorable cabeza decapitada _volvió..._ ¿Puedo ir a deshacerme de sus compañeros? Al menos los que aún permanecen con una cabeza completa, es una buena forma de empezar el día.

— _E-es tonto, para que ir a buscar algo como eso ¿Qué hiciste?_

—Que llorón eres, jugué con esos pobres y patéticas personas, ellos perdieron, yo gané. —frunció el entrecejo sin mirar a un punto fijo, es asombroso cómo en verdad piensa hablar con alguien más y no consigo mismo.

— ¿ _¡Estaban vivos?! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ALGO COMO ESO!_

—Menudo aburrido eres, tampoco necesito de tu permiso para divertirme, iré bus- ¡Oye que te pasa! Suéltame. —Otabek lo retuvo mientras el japonés estaba en su monólogo, quitándole la cabeza de la mano y dejando que caiga al suelo al igual que el arma. — ¡Viktor dile que me suelte antes de que...!

—No los encuentro por ningún lado ¿los escondió?

—Ni siquiera sabe que los necesita, no sé va a tomar el tiempo de esconderlos, comprender que con eso cambia es algo fuera de su entendimiento.

— ¿¡Entonces que hacemos!?

— ¡QUE ME SUELTES! —Por la manera de removerse Otabek acabó cediendo, una vez en suelo Yuuri intento tomar su espada, Viktor piso la mano de este para evitarlo. — ¿Vik-Viktor? —lo miro con extrañeza por lo que hacía, el peli plata apunto. — ¿Qué...?

—Hasta que te calmes no pienso dejar de apuntarte.

—No serías capaz de matarme. —Viktor entrecerró los ojos, realmente no sería capaz, la única opción que tenía es amenazarlo y nada más. Quitó su pie y antes de que el japonés hiciera algo lo tomó de un brazo y lo torció tras la espalda.

—Esto servirá al menos un poco. —opino Yuri acercándose y entre los dos colocó unas esposas, a saber, qué hacían ahí, no es de mayor importancia tampoco.

—Esto es ... tan...—no sabía cómo expresar lo molesto que resulta. Viktor lo empuja hasta sentarlo en el asiento de copiloto del auto contrario, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo ahí dentro. — ¡Viktor! —grita desde dentro, como una especie de animalito que a pesar de haberse portado mal exige el cariño de su dueño.

 _—Lo enojaste, no va a querer hablarte ahora..._

— ¡Entonces convéncelo de que lo haga y me deje salir!

—Hay que encontrar esos lentes, con excesiva urgencia. —se rasco el entrecejo. — ¿Y puedo saber que mierda paso anoche para que no estuvieras haciendo lo que deberías? Se supone que tu ibas a vigilar ese lado.

—E-es que...

—Saco esto de algún lado, que lastima...—murmuro Phichit clavando un cuchillo en la cien de la cabeza de Theo por piedad al moreno. —Buscare a los demás del grupo de este chico, que tan mal lo hizo, quizás los lentes están allá.

—Como sea, hay que buscarlo por aquí también. Ve con Mila, Yuri y Otabek se quedan aquí. —ordenó con terrible mal humor, justificado por desgracia.

...

—Viktor quiere matarme.

—Está enfadado, entiéndelo un poco... Realmente tampoco comprendo que hiciste anoche.

—Me distraje mucho con Otabek, es todo. —no tenía por que dar detalles al respecto, el camino de sangre por suerte es muy visible. No tardaron en llegar donde la masacre fue hecha, lo primero que llamo su atención fue el cuerpo decapitado. —Yuuri es tan... cruel...

—Realmente fue Sore, a juzgar por lo que "hablaban", Yuuri no está de acuerdo con esto. —No quiso fijar su mirada por mucho tiempo en ninguno, las muertes horribles lo incomodan y más aún imaginando a su amigo perpetrándola. —No sé veían malas personas...

—No tenían muchas armas, tampoco mucha comida, si están a estas alturas es porque no se cruzaron con un grupo grande. —opino clavando su flecha en el de cabello pelirrojo, Phichit hizo lo mismo con el que contaba con un corte por todo su pecho. — ¿Por qué hacer algo así? Encontrar tanta diversión en asesinar.

—El miedo debió hacerlo así, de otro modo, no hallo una razón mínimamente lógica. —suspiro con decepción. —Los lentes no están aquí, regresemos...

—Pongámoslos juntos al menos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer con ellos. —excusó su culpa, después de todo, si hubiera estado en su lugar en lugar de estarse consumiendo por la necesidad, pudo haber parado a Yuuri y estas personas estarían vivas en este momento.

Cubrieron a cada uno con las sabanas o telas que encontrón hurgando sus pertenencias, colocando la cabeza del moreno alineada con su cuerpo, uno al lado del otro con las manos sobre su pecho. Mila aguanto las ganas de llorar por la escena, imaginándose en que ocurría si un día cualquiera contaban con la misma suerte. Al volver notaron a Viktor demasiado tranquilo.

—Estaba por debajo de los asientos. —suspiro apesadumbrado. —Quería que llegaran y no pregunte más de la cuenta a porque no se encuentran aquí.

—Vamos entonces. —sonrió Phichit para levantar un poco el ánimo, como había tomado de sagrado deber. Al abrir la puerta Sore seguía hablando y hablando sin parar, una acalorada discusión consigo mismo.

—Oh, lo convenciste, aunque te tardaste. —sonrió a nadie. —Así que~ ¿Me las quitas? —alzo sus muñecas, mostrando las oxidadas esposas que lo impedían de hacer una nueva salvajada. Viktor lo invito a salir del auto. —Que estés tan callado conmigo es hiriente, me haces dudar de lo que en verdad sientes por mí. —tomo el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos con cierta dificultad.

—Contigo mis intenciones no harán más que decaer. —confeso y sin postergarlo más coloco las gafas, haciendo al japonés parpadear. — ¿Qué tal despiertas bello durmiente? —pregunta sonriendo, como si el también contara con una segunda personalidad, que ya vendría a ser el colmo.

—Pues... bien... creo...—respondió aturdido, sin entender realmente que hace de pie o como llego al auto contrario al que ocupo para dormir. — ¿Por qué tengo esto? —preguntó notando las esposas.

—Milenka quiso jugar y como no despertabas te las puso. —excuso Yuri, la niña se atraganto con la lata de albóndigas que comía a modo de desayuno, obligado por Otabek en realidad.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —se defendió de inmediato.

—Sigue comiendo niña. —regaño Yuri con tono antipático.

 **...**

—Me vas a cortar la cara y estar en pleno apocalipsis no quiere decir que quiero cicatrices...

—No seas tan dramático, es solo un poco de barba.

Por suerte divina, el mundo que _tanto_ los adora, se cruzaron con un lago bastante grande, en el cual repitieron el mismo proceso que el anterior, asustando bastante a Milenka en el trayecto, calmada únicamente por Yuuri que lo aseguro como algo normal.

Con el transcurso de los días, ciertos dilemas corporales llegaron, sobre todo al kazajo cuyo vello corporal ahora crecía como si se tratara de un hombre mucho más adulto. Su nula experiencia al respecto hizo que Mila se ofreciera a afeitarlo con una navaja a falta de afeitadoras.

—Nunca me ha pasado por suerte. —afirmó Viktor con una tranquila sonrisa de gusto, bañarse después de tanto tiempo y del suceso en el almacén es un placer de la vida sin duda alguna.

—No en la cara, pero en otro lado si que sale. —saco la lengua con desagrado.

—No te hagas el inocente que, desde aquí, puedo ver algo. —advirtió Mila apuntando con la navaja, Yuuri negó con la cabeza ante la ridícula conversación, un peso en la espalda lo sobresaltó.

—Yuuri es lampiño en _todos_ lados, es como un bebe gigante. —deposito un beso en la nuca de su amante.

—M-me vas hacer equivocarme...—quejo avergonzado, como si ya no tuviera suficiente dificultad el asunto. Por motivos obvios, se decidió a cortarle la larga melena de cabello a Milenka, dejarlo tan corto como fuera posible y que a ella siguiera gustando.

— ¿Por qué no le corta Phichit el cabello? —pregunta Yuri restregando su cabellera con las manos, sacando la sangre de este.

—Por qué a nadie de aquí le gusta mi corte. —inflo los mofletes, vistiéndose por haber terminado relativamente pronto, se quedó mirando a Milenka por un momento. —No tiene... esa cosa en el cuerpo ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta curiosa con los ojos cerrados, sentada en una piedra mientras Yuuri corta su cabello y da un pequeño, casi involuntario masaje.

—Ahora que lo dices no, no veo ninguna. Tal- ¡Ay!

—Lo siento, te moviste. —excuso, Otabek frunció más el entrecejo.

—Puede ser mejor así, no sabemos para que es de todos modos. —comento Viktor sin dar mucha relevancia a la situación.

—Creo que ya está bien, no debería de enredarse con nada ahora. —Milenka paso sus manos por su cabello ahora corto, sentía muchos años de su vida desperdiciados, con lo que amo su cabello...

—Si Mamá lo dice debe ser así...—suspira queriendo llorar con dramatismo puro. —Yo quiero aprender a usar una pistola. —la cara de disgusto de Yuuri es imposible de ignorar. —así protegere a Mamá cuando esté en peligro.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea.

—¿Estás loco? Es perfecto, Beka la enseñara a disparar y a ser una pequeña máquina de matar, facilitara la vida en un 900% —asegura el rubio sonriendo prepotente.

—Aún tenemos mucho camino, que sepa hacerlo no está de más. —apoyo Viktor con amargura por no hablar antes. Yuuri dio la batalla por perdida, aparte de que la mirada de Milenka es un claro _Lo hare digas lo que digas._

Y lo peor... es que de verdad tenían **_mucho_** por recorrer.

* * *

 **AH~ Voy a morir, si me disculpan *se prepara para ser asesinada por la dueña de los personajes que fueron brutalmente asesinados***

 **Este capitulo fue un poco más raro de lo usual y las q hayan visto TWD recordaran la primera temporada, a Glenn y Rick XD. Sigo el ejemplo de la serie... todo va salir mal de alguna manera**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3 la semana q viene trae mas surprise 3 3**

 **bye -3-**


	16. Innocence of Interedted

**La universidad me está acechando, un dia de estos morire :'v pero los capitulos no dejaran de pasar ¡CALM DOWN! Hay nuevas lectoras :'0 que lindo, que bello, que bonito~**

 **yurripe Takumi:** ¡VOLVISTE :'D! NO ME DEJES MAS NUNCA :'v TENIA MUCHO MIEDO. voy a seguir escribiendo bb, por eso no te preocupes XD  
 **Kyani95:** Cuenta fe al pobrecito, Viktor hace el bien y tu ya pensando que lo mataran XD No dire en quien pensaba Otabek, eso se descubre despues~ Nah, no eres loca, muchas lo quieren por razones que desconozco :v  
 **Natsumi Haruno:** Jajajaja xD ya estas en la lista de los que quieren eso.  
 **A08:** JAJAJAJAAJAJA Kdcrt, Yuuri entro en desesperacion. Bueno... de lindo no tiene mucho en mi opinion xD es un poco cobarde para mi. Ahora lo asqueroso no es excusa para no hacer algo, sobretodo cuando te puede salvar la vida~ Milenka tiene su cerebrito tmbn. Vamoh a rezah por su estomago xDD realmente sufre quejode el cerdito. Sore chinga everytime, everywhere. Si... se encontraran pronto... claro. No respondere esa clase de interrogativas, pronto se sabrah. Hay todos los ship en este fic xD excepto Vikturi, eso es del diablo. En realidad es para hacer algo importante XD pero si, eran buenas personas :'v Tiene que hacer algo el hombre, aun si es apuntarle a su amor version maligna :'v Adoro a los lampiños :3 Corto como Riko de KnB :u ¡NO DIRE NADA! **-huye geimente-  
HeyJude69: **_-con pegamento-_ Dejame arreglarlo :'v no era mi intencion. NAGUEVONADA MUJEH, TU ESPERABAS LA TREMENDA ORGIA AQUI XDD No te dire si se murio o no el shipp :v en este fic puede pasar de toh'. No desconfie :'v plz

 **Gracias a** **Natsumi** **Haruno** **por el Follow y Fav :3 eres un amor, bienvenida \\(ºuº)/**

* * *

 **Innocence of interested**

—¿Descansaremos hoy?

—Si, ya una semana andando día y noche es suficiente para todos.

—Quiero comer...

—Espera a que paremos. —tomó el Walkie-talkie, presionando el Botón. —Nos detendremos a descansar hoy. —informo, al poco tiempo llegó la respuesta.

— _Si te detuviera en frente te besarla por tan bellas palabras a mis oídos, tendrás la mitad de mi cena._ —Rio penosamente dejando el Walkie-Talkie en el asiento, acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

Mira a Viktor de reojo, luego por el retrovisor observa a Milenka que se limita a ver por la ventana con su muñeco de felpa gastado y sucio. Suspira con desilusión por el estado en el que están todos sin excepción. El tiempo transcurre casi sin que lo noten, sin celulares, calendarios, relojes... Es vivir en la duda de cuánto tiempo tienen sobreviviendo en esta pesadilla.

Francia, Italia, Austria, Croacia y Hungría... Solo recorrieron las vías necesarias para continuar, nada de lo que hubieran querido antes de pisar alguno de estos previamente bellos Países. Actualmente están en Rumanía, lo supieron al pasar por su frontera y que la bandera semi destruida hondeara por el fuerte viento. El clima siempre nublado se ha hecho costumbre, así que como pasar larguísimos ratos en silencio viendo la carretera que ya los tiene hartos.

Usar ropa distinta para no gastar de más la que puede protegerlos, durante el viaje utilizan ropa común y corriente, obviamente robada de tiendas que se cruzan en su camino. La comida sigue siendo un problema, jamás es suficiente, menos el agua, la munición gracias al cielo no se ha visto escaza.

El problema es la _monotonía_ que tienen encima por tantos días en la misma cosa, han contado con la suerte de no encontrar más grupos o no precisamente _vivos._ Llevaba un conteo de 12 grupos, que crearon su lugar con muros improvisados, puestos de vigilancia que al final no importaron por su grotesco final, para que mentir, tomaron provecho de esto y cual ratas robaron todo lo que les venía a ser útil.

Unos minutos antes del atardecer Viktor se detuvo, a un lado de la carretera, el espacio que había entre bosque y pavimento es casi nulo, la naturaleza empieza a cubrir lo que en un tiempo lejano tuvo. Pasaron unos largos minutos para que el auto acompañante los alcanzara. Yuuri bajo primero, moviendo un poco el cuello adolorido.

— ¿paso algo? Por un momento me asuste de no verlos. —Cierra la puerta por la que bajo, soplando el cabello de su fleco que cubre más de lo necesario, su repentino capricho de dejarlo crecer es algo que a día de hoy no entienden.

—Pues si, paramos por algo muy importante. —afirmó Yuri bajando del vehículo, vistiendo con su estilo particular, algo que curiosamente a pesar del apocalipsis podía mantener. Su cabello sujeto por una cola fuerte da la sensación de que no ha crecido para nada. Aunque usualmente lo lleva suelto.

—Un lindo... regalo. —Mila cayó al suelo con algo encima. — ¡taran! Pueden agradecerme mientras cenamos. —sonrió victoriosa por el ciervo que ahora corta su respiración, de pequeñas astas y gordo como ninguno que haya visto.

—Comida...

—mamá está babeando de nuevo...—pasa las manos frente a Yuuri con intenciones de sacarlo de su ensoñación, Viktor se carcajeo con fuerzas, palmeando la espalda del japonés y hacerlo reaccionar.

—Después de tanta comida enlatada y ardillas, esto es como la gracia divina. —cerro el auto y puso seguro, no iban a pasar de nuevo por la tontería de que uno de los tantos malvivientes solitarios que quedan por ahí los intentara robar. —Le sacaré las tripas, ustedes prendan el fuego. —tomó las patas del ciervo y tira de este por el suelo.

—Mila me sigue dando miedo, disparar desde el auto, casi me atraviesa la cabeza. —Phichit temblaba como hoja de papel, recordando el peligroso momento de su posible muerte.

—No seas dramático, pudiste ir con ellos si querías. —resoplo la rusa ofendida, apenas le hizo una cortada en la mejilla, Yuri tuvo heridas peores mientras practicaban patinaje.

—Quiero encender la fogata. —exclamó Milenka con emoción, su cabello corto como Yuuri lo tuvo en su momento de encuentro, el pelinegro la detuvo al instante.

—No, tú no te acercaras ni por error al fuego.

—Déjala vivir cerdo, si será pirómana es porque así el destino lo quiso.

—Cuanta ayuda de tu parte Yuri, muchas gracias. —resoplo siguiendo un poco con el juego, cargando a la niña que siguió haciendo pucheros. —Ayúdame a sacar y armar las carpas.

—Está bien...—resoplo resignada, abrazándose a Yuuri con expresión sonriente, siendo muy cambiante en su ánimo, Phichit observo con especial atención esto, seguía con la corazonada de que esto no podía ser del todo normal.

—Yo pido la carpa grande. —reclamo Phichit antes de que alguno se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

—Esa es mia. —chillo Yuri, poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello del tailandés. —Aléjate.

—Hoy te toca vigilar a ti, de nada sirve la pelea. —informo Viktor separando a ambos, Phichit saco la lengua caminando al bosque para tomar material con el que encender el fuego, el sonido viscoso del venado siendo despellejado y destripado se hizo presente. —Acompáñame, quiero asegurarme de que al menos ahora, no hay ninguno cerca.

—Como quieras... —responde desinteresado. Caminan a moderada distancia de donde han decidido descansar por esta noche. Viktor deja caer una cuerda que resuena por latas que tiene atadas. — ¿Es enserio necesario poner esto?

—Es precaución extra, nunca está de más.

—La paranoia será lo que te mate.

—Mi paranoia nos mantiene vivos así que tampoco esta tan mal. —Yuri toma un extremo de esta soga, atándola al primer árbol que puede alcanzarse desde la vía, Viktor toma el otro extremo y del mismo modo lo ata al lado contrario. Una vez puesta se acercan nuevamente. —Recuerda que solo debes vigilar. —miro con cautela al rubio, que ya unos cuantos centímetros ha crecido.

—Lo dices como si no pretendiera vivir mañana. —bufa haciéndose el desentendido a la clara advertencia del peli plata.

De un tiempo para acá, anda a saber a qué viene, Yuri se comportaba mucho más descarado en cuanto a su atracción hacia Yuuri, cosa que enoja justificadamente a Viktor. Desde dormir abrazando al japonés bajo la excusa de moverse en sueños -Que no es del todo falso- hasta pillarlo intentando besarlo cuando toca guardia. En el mundo anterior, en el que no debían vivir con exceso de adrenalina, pudo haberse tomado esto con más calma, sin embargo, ahora parte de su cabeza exige una respuesta mucho más violenta rozando lo exagerado.

Por su parte tampoco comprende a qué viene ese repentino despliegue de urgencia por pegarse como sanguijuela a Yuuri, son capacidad de disimularlo frente al resto, pues solo quiere que Viktor lo note. No posee intenciones de rendirse en lo que siente, mientras más pasa el tiempo más se consolidó la diferencia entre Sore y Yuuri... Con lo que desea profundamente protegerlo de lo que Sore hace, cosa que Viktor ha fallado una y otra vez en su opinión.

 **...**

—Si no naces con eso no lo puedes aprender niña, punto final. —mofa Otabek con la boca llena, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago. —Ay...

—Los neumáticos agradecerían no más prácticas de tiro, muchas gracias. —reía Mila mientras Milenka infla los mofletes, ya estaba bien de burlarse de su puntería imposible de describir por lo mala que es.

—Mamá, se están riendo de mí.

—Milenka te pedí llamarme Yuuri. —regaño con una débil sonrisa y cero imposición en aquel pedido, ya se había acostumbrado a ser llamado _Mamá_ por la infante, si tuviera que sacar una cuenta diría que tiene unos 3 meses con ella ahí... Vamos que ya incluso la sentía como su hija de verdad. —Y ya no se burlen de ella, no todos pueden ser buenos con un arma en la mano.

— Puede que le contagiaras tu vista de topo. —mofo Yuri con sonrisa ácida, Yuuri inflo los mofletes.

— ¿Aun puedes ver siquiera? Me sorprende que no choques contra todo lo que tienes delante. —Phichit tenía las mejillas llenas de comida, asimilando a un hámster fácilmente. Yuuri rodo los ojos, dando un gran bocado a su comida.

—Por supuesto que no veo nada bien, pero con alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente que hacen. —aseguró sin dar mucha relevancia al asunto. La cabeza suele doler por culpa de su mala visión y gafas dañadas, sin embargo, no se las quitaba, por motivos que él mismo desconoce. Otabek eructó, tirando a un lado la botella de cerveza tristemente caliente.

— Esto sonará muy mal... ¿No te parece que estás gordo? —preguntó en tono curioso, Viktor se ahogó con su comida, justo esa pregunta o señalización quiso evitar.

—Mira el lado bueno, será nuestro cerdo de nuevo. —dio su propio rumbo al comentario.

—La barriga de mamá no es blandita como la de un cerdito. —quejo Milenka, Phichit ladeo la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo mencionas si está un poco panzón. —parpadea de forma repetitiva, es imposible considerando lo poco que pueden comer día a día y su capacidad de quemar grasa por el ejercicio involuntario.

—Es genética, Marie solía... engordar sin motivo. —tomó el envase de agua y dio un pequeño sorbo, respirando más lento y con el buen humor por demás marchito en su persona. —Iré a dormir, estoy cansado... Milenka. —llamó, la pequeña dejó los restos de su comida y tomo la mano de Yuuri en camino a la tienda de acampar.

—Ha estado sensible últimamente. —acotó Yuri con disimulado estado de preocupación.

—Milenka lo ha ayudado a distraerse, solo debemos evitar mencionar cosas como estas. —sonrió débil y torcido, no tenía una idea clara de cómo ayudar al estado de depresión notable en Yuuri.

 _El japonés tiene una capacidad de adquirir problemas psicológicos..._

—Hay un Aeropuerto a unos trescientos kilómetros de aquí, pensé que ir mañana ayudaría un poco a esto. —informo el que fue tomado como líder desde el principio.

— ¿Para que un Aeropuerto? —La pelirroja no encontró mayor relevancia al lugar. —Nos quitaría tiempo.

—Tu camioneta necesita más piezas, ahí debe haber por montones. También se me ocurrió que en alguna de las maletas de los pasajeros puede haber algo útil.

—No creo que valga la pena perder un día por eso, no es seguro que encontraremos lo que piensas. —negó con la cabeza suspirando.

—En esos lugares hay radios ¿no? El padre de Yuuri tiene uno de esos en Yu-Topia como un adorno a pesar de ser funcional. Podemos intentar contactarlos. —no tuvo más opción que decir su objetivo principal.

—Eso puede crear multitud de falsas ilusiones Viktor... Vivimos en base a ellas, que se rompan después puede ser incluso peor. —su plan no es desmeritar la idea e intención, teme la reacción que su amigo puede tener.

— Sus pesadillas últimamente son más, ya nada puede empeorar. —da por finalizada la conversación levantándose del suelo. —Buenas Noches. —gira y encamina a la tienda, dejando a los cuatro restantes con cierta frustración por cómo Viktor no hace más que lo deseado por él, pesándose el único capaz de ayudar a Yuuri...

Muy egoísta, dejándolos de lado en el proceso que es lo peor.

* * *

—No hay _Walkers_ , no hay gente ... ¿Soy el único que ve esto como sospechoso? —interroga el kazajo con suma desconfianza por su entorno.

Manchas de sangre en el suelo, más de un avión estrellado y negro por el fuego que en su momento formuló, maletas desperdigadas por el suelo, en su mayoría abierta y sin su contenido. Viktor analizaba el panorama, decidieron ir por la pista de aterrizaje por precaución a la posibilidad de una acumulación de _Walkers_. El lugar está tan desierto que los pone más nerviosos de lo usual. Milenka va pegada a las faldas de Yuuri como es lo usual, con un cuchillo en su pantalón y a su vez, Yuuri se mantiene cercano a Viktor.

—El lado positivo, es que de haber muchos dentro podremos manejarlos aquí. —comentó Mila aflojando un poco el agarre en el arco y flecha.

—No te acerques mucho, son cuervos, no palomas. —regaño el japonés a la más pequeña que tenía la clara intención de correr hacia las aves negras que comían carne en descomposición.

—Hay muchos cuervos en este lugar, debe haber más que solo un cadáver. —acoto observando de reojo al cadáver, de niña pequeña con muchos golpes en la poca piel que quedaba un raro lugar para estar sangrando tomando en consideración donde está siendo devorada por las aves de carroña. — No veo mordidas tampoco.

—Si no me equivoco esa es la torre de comunicaciones, el único problema que veo para llegar a ella es que todas las puertas están bloqueadas. —revolvió un poco su cabello con frustración, Yuuri alzo una ceja con extrañeza.

— ¿Para que ir ahí?

—Sin relevancia por ahora cerdo. —intervino el rubio. Phichit con la mira del rifle buscaba el centro de aterrizaje de los cuervos, curioso por la cantidad y aparente razón de muerte de la niña, aparte de que no lucia muy descompuesto, poco tiempo ha de tener ahí. —Veamos rápido la manera de entrar, el presentimiento de este lugar es ya insoportable.

—Esa escalera puede qu-

—Wow, este avión está perfectamente bien, lástima que no sabemos volarlo. —comento Phichit que junto a Yuuri y su sombra llamada Milenka se aproximaron a dicho medio de transporte.

—Si, es una pena en verdad... Aunque los cuervos se están juntando aquí, dentro debe haber muchos-

—ALÉJENSE DE AQUÍ BESTIAS.

Las armas fueron alzadas a los pocos segundos de ser escuchado aquel grito de ataque, en el momento muchas barreras humanas se hicieron en base al par más vulnerable del grupo, a pesar de esto por inercia también sacaron sus armas. El hombre de gorro de lana sucio bajo lentamente su escopeta y poniendo las manos en alto como acto de rendición, en busca de su supervivencia en manos de quienes están mucho más armados y tienen la ventaja del número. Phichit se acercó unos cuantos pasos, una pequeña pila de cadáveres está al lado del hombre con descuidada y mugrienta barba, su camisa ensangrentada da a pensar que él quien se hizo cargo de los que aparentemente fueron Walkers.

— ¿Los mataste tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—S-si lo hice y no tengo idea. —respondió temblando y sudando. Phichit bajo el rifle, el cambio de mirada en el vagabundo no pasó desapercibido por quien mayor instinto del grupo posee.

— ¿Alguien más está contigo? —interrogo entrecerrando los ojos con precaución y en búsqueda de alguna falta de honestidad. El hombre negó con la cabeza, observando con fijeza al tailandés que sintió alegría por las respuestas.

—Tu nombre. —exigió Viktor sin un gramo de confianza en ese hombre.

—Ioan...—Bajaron las armas por la sumisión del hombre ante el pequeño interrogatorio, aunque manteniéndolas a mano por cualquier posible eventualidad. —Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a... gente...—balbucea impresionado, su aspecto desaliñado da mala impresión.

—Se nota. —mofa Mila fijándose en los miles de prendas de ropa que usa y la barba larga.

—Si no hay más nadie aquí, debes ser tu quién cerro las entradas ¿no? —preguntó Yuuri acercándose a Phichit, la manera en que son observados trae mucho mal presentimiento a Otabek, que no hace más que apretar el agarre en el fusil de asalto que lleva a mano.

—S-si, fui yo. —sonrió torcido. —Aunque no pude ayudar a ninguno de mis compañeros... a-apenas pude evitar que dañaran el avión.

—El avión... ¿funciona? —Viktor abrió los ojos impresionado si es ese resultaba ser el caso, el hombre asintió. — ¿Y cómo lo puedes saber si eres un... hombre aquí solo?

—Yo era el piloto de este avión, pertenece a la casa presidencial, por eso tiene el escudo. —explica, Yuuri alzó la mirada, a pesar de la suciedad que cayó en la nave, es reconocible el símbolo rumano, asume que es aquel, pues aparte de no conocerlo no ve nada. —

—Me dirás, que, en pleno fin del mundo, no se intentó salvar al presidente de un país, pero, un simple piloto si ha sobrevivido. —Otabek estaba muy tentado a disparar a la cabeza, algo en él lo estaba llenando de ansiedad.

—Tampoco vamos a hacer caso a puestos de autoridad, es salvarte a ti mismo. —opino Mila. —Si eres Piloto... ¿por qué no te has ido y te quedas aquí?

—No puedo despegar sin un Copiloto. —expresa con frustración al respecto. —Nadie ha llegado aquí, so-solo ustedes, pensé que ya no quedaba más nadie en este país siquiera. Sin embargo... ¡Con ustedes aquí puedo volarlo!

— ¿¡Ah!?

* * *

—No, Jeh... Por supuesto que no quería... Ojalá pudiéramos volver atrás y tomarlo de regreso, pero ¿Lo imaginas? Ya van 40 días o más, los gusanos, la tierra... Ya no tendría sus ojitos brillantes, su pelaje estaría caído y podría ver sus costillas. Oh vamos, deja de mirarme así, sé que pude disparar más, el muy infeliz se lo merecía, llenar de plomo hasta su alma para que lo resienta en el infierno...

Sus palabras resuenan entre los muros de aquel sofisticado armatoste en que lleva tanto tiempo metido, Minho se echa de nuevo, escuchando a su amo hablar y hablar sin detenerse, algo que jamás había hecho anteriormente. Como buen perro que es, está muy preocupado por su amo, que cuando llora lame sus lágrimas, intenta que juegue con él, se arrima a él en busca de ánimos.

Podía decirse que, estaba bien y contento de permanecer a su lado, pero Seung no tenía suficiente, lo sabía y por eso necesitaba ayudarlo a buscar a esa persona que olía a ratones raros y a galletas, que usaba a cada rato uno de esos aparatos extraños. Con él podía ver a su dueño sonreír, eso que ahora jamás hace...

También lo extraña, es muy cariñoso, da de su comida cuando se sienta a un lado durante el desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Minho suspira satisfecho por las caricias entre su cabeza de parte de Seung, quien sigue en su interminable delirio con lo mismo repitiendo en su cabeza, el disparo a aquel pobre can que, sin que nadie lo niegue, dio su vida por salvarlo y no pudo devolver aquel inocente favor...

Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera sabe dónde está ahora...

 _—No, no, no... ¡!NO!_

 ** _Pasajero herido ha fallecido, se recomienda incineración._**

 _—No te puedes morir... Keyowo despierta... DESPIERTA. —grita alterado y errático por resucitar al animal que ya no tiene salvación. —COMO LO RESUCITO, DE-DEBE HABER UNA FORMA..._

 ** _Forma de vida no compatible, proceso denegado._**

 _—No puede... No puedes... Hye... —sollozo abrazando a Keyowo, Minho chilla y aúlla por la muerte de su efímero amigo, inquieto por los lamentos de su amo. —Hye lo siento... Lo siento mucho. —para cualquiera no tiene sentido alguno, pero para él si._

 _Detiene el vehículo tras unas horas, su empatía y cariño al animal que pasó tiempo a su lado le impide tenerlo, recordar que esta muerto por culpa suya y que de haber impedido que lo siquiera estaría posiblemente vivo y deambulante por la calle, donde morir de hambre es mucho menos doloroso a un disparo. No hizo caso a su entorno, dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y con un cuchillo comenzó a cavar un agujero en la tierra blanda por la lluvia. Quien sabría cuanto tardo, ayudado por Minho a hacer un agujero hondo y colocar a Keyowo en el fondo, la tierra volvía a su lugar lentamente y en lo que lloraba con expresión indiferente, una suave llovizna comienza a caer._

 _El agujero cubierto, se levanta y comienza su búsqueda de piedras, dejando varias encima para hacer diferencia del resto del terreno y así, cualquiera que pasara se diera cuenta de que ese sitio es el lugar de reposo de un ser que quiso. Resulta impresionante la capacidad que tuvo este animal para hacerse querer ... Finaliza con unas flores, de las cuales no sabe nombre y tan solo lo hace pensar en que... Es la tercera tumba que cabía y su alma está pesando ¿Qué ocurre si viene una cuarta? O peor aún, una quinta a quien ahora en teoría está bien y buscando la manera de reunirse._

 _¿Que pasa si Phichit no lo logra?_

 _Una tumba más, una despedida más y una razón menos para soportar esta situación de mierda._

 _— ¡QUE LINDO!... —haber escuchado aquello hace que abra los ojos enormemente. —Hazlo por mi ¿sí? —Aprieta los labios, queriendo dejarse caer, llorar hasta dormirse para despertar y volver a hacerlo._

 _—Espero que te guste... —una sonrisa se forma por apenas segundos en su rostro antes de desmoronarse, huyendo al auto incapaz de seguir ahí._

—Hye hubiera sido tan feliz con Keyowo... Quizás debí regalarle ese perro aquella vez, él la hubiese protegido más que yo ¿A que sí? ¿Tú que crees? Ni siquiera vale la pena seguir... Quien me dice que ese punto no es un cadáver moviéndose, que esto no es más que una trampa para... algún enfermo de la cabeza que disfruta verme sufrir. Que hago... que hago... que hago... —mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro a medida que se interroga, tomando el arma que desde tiempo está por ahí tirada y jugando con ella. —De verdad tengo por qué vivir... Realmente no. —coloca la pistola en su sien derecha, jalando el gatillo sin darse la oportunidad de pensarlo más.

* * *

— ¿Paso algo? —Phichit había hecho una extraña mueca de dolor por un segundo, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza en espera a la respuesta.

—No, fue solo una especie de mala sensación. —sonrió para calmar a su amigo japonés. Ambos concluyeron su entrada al avión que en pocas horas lo llevaría a Corea.

Después de discutirlo entre todos y estar plenamente seguros de que Ioan si es en realidad el piloto de la aeronave, tomaron la decisión de hacer uso de ambos. Ioan quería volver a su tierra natal que es Mongolia y para ello necesita a un copiloto, el acuerdo que tuvieron fue llevar al hombre y en base a lo que este mostrará llegar a Corea, en el peor de los casos variable valer mierda el acuerdo para obligarlo a que los llevará a Corea directamente y dejarlo a su suerte.

Esta opción es mejor para un personaje que ya podrán adivinar de cuál se trata.

—Hay algo en él que no me inspira confianza por más buen hombre que quiera parecer. —bufa colocando con brusquedad los cartuchos de bala en su respectiva arma y dejando estas bien cargadas. —No me vengas a joder de que te fías de él.

—En lo más mínimo. —Otabek se alivió un poco ante aquella respuesta. —Sin embargo, no pienso seguir viajando por el resto de mi vida, esta oportunidad es muy buena a pesar de todo... Quiero que lo vigiles, no disimules que tienes un arma, eres mucho más corpulento que él.

—Que extraño estar confabulando con el paranoico. —por su columna vertebral paso un escalofrío, usualmente es todo lo contrario, pero del mismo modo se comporta a modo de soldado con él.

—Es por un bien común. —rio por la mueca que tenía el otro. —Su mirada está muy fija en Phichit y Yuuri, como toque a cualquiera de los dos acabará muy mal.

— ¿También preocupado por Phichit?

—Lo más cercano que tengo a un Psicólogo, hay prioridades en esta vida. —sonrió torcido, Otabek negó con la cabeza, algunas veces Viktor podía ser bastante cruel en su modo de ver a la gente, aunque quién no es cruel ahora.

Solo Yuuri, Milenka y Phichit en realidad...

—Ioan dice que ya está listo el avión. —informó Mila tomando el único bolso que faltaba por tomar. — ¿Ya no hay más?

—No, a menos que tengas algún recuerdo de estas chatarras que quieras llevarte. —Mila saco la lengua infantilmente al peli plata, que por inercia cerro con llave el auto y encaminándose al avión.

Ciertamente es presidencial, amplio y refinado en la medida de lo posible con Ioan habitando en el desde que todo este cataclismo ocurrió. Televisiones, mesas, muebles de cojines forrados en cuero negro, pequeñas neveras y la bandera de Rumania colocada en determinados lugares. Yuri estaba echado en uno de los asientos, descansando lo que no pudo durante todo el trayecto por quejarse y fastidiar un poco a Yuuri como es su costumbre.

— ¿Listos? —pregunta Ioan, Viktor asiente dejando el bolso en el suelo y siguiendo al piloto hasta la cabina. —Muy bien, solo debes...

El montón de instrucciones que le dio apenas las entendió, tampoco era tan complicado, el problema venía a lo putamente técnico que fue explicado todo, sin embargo, podía decir con suma tranquilidad que no se matarían por culpa suya. La aeronave comenzó a moverse por la pista libre y que, de tener algún obstáculo, con la magnitud del avión sería simplemente aplastado.

—El moreno... ¿Es Chulanont, verdad? Phichit Chulanont. —interroga viendo la pista como debe, Viktor tornaba su mirada con disimulo, intrigado al interés que mostraba.

—Lo es ¿Te gustaba el patinaje o algo así? —Ioan trago grueso, se notaba muy nervioso y ansioso.

—N-No, solo no me dijeron sus apellidos y me dio curiosidad saber si se trataba de él efectivamente. —su voz tartamudeante creaba mayor sospecha, la naturaleza arraigada a desconfiar de todo no lo permitió estar tranquilo. —A-además el japonés se parece a un amigo que salía mucho en sus fotos... No recuerdo como se llama.

—Claro...—el pulso se le acelero un poco al momento en que finalmente se alzaron del suelo en vuelo, sentía los oídos tapados, la diferencia de esto con un vuelo anterior es que no alcanzaba a sentir ese pequeño cambio de presión, suponía que al ser un avión más refinado esto debía ser así.

—Perfecto, ahora si lo coloco en autopiloto llegaremos en unas seis horas a Mongolia, una vez allí tomaría nada más un par de horas que ustedes vuelen a Corea... ¿ves lo que hago, no? —interroga lo que para Viktor es tocar botones y alzar palancas al azar, vamos que está más preocupado por lo que habla el hombre.

—Si.

— ¿Algún motivo importante para ir a Corea?

—Nada que pueda ser de tu interés. —concluye, luego de un largo rato Ioan se suelta el cinturón y quita los auriculares.

—Ya está listo, dentro de un rato veré que vayamos por una buena ruta y te sigo explicando como pilotarlo, muchos años para aprender, pero es relativamente fácil. —Viktor lo paso de largo, no tenía nada que decir tampoco, bajo al primer piso del avión donde Otabek está esperando.

—Milenka y Yuri duermen como un par de osos en pleno invierno y Yuuri no deja de vomitar ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? —pregunta Otabek que miraba la puerta del baño, donde el japonés empezaría a botar sangre de tanto vaciar su estómago, quería buscar una explicación razonable a tanto mareo.

—Alrededor de seis o siete horas. —la cara de espanto de Otabek siempre es algo bien recibido por sus escazas expresiones. —Desde Mongolia a Corea son un par de horas más según Ioan.

— ¿De verdad crees que sea de Mongolia? —conoció rumanos antes e Ioan poseía el acento, muy marcado y dudaba muchísimo que verdaderamente no fuera nativo del país que ahora sobrevuelan.

—no, seguramente hará alguna tontería para cuando nos acerquemos y en ese momento tú debes estar en la cabina para redirigirnos a Corea. —Otabek asiente. —Iré a comer algo antes de que sea yo quién vomite, tanto tiempo en tierra me quito el gusto por los aviones.

Mila revisa que no hayan dejado nada importante en los autos, ya que no podrían volver de ninguna manera a buscarlo, las armas, ropa, muñecos de felpa, comida, su collar, flechas... Si, todo está correcto y aun así, no puede evitar pensar que algo dejaron allá abajo, tal vez sea algo más metafórico que físico, al menos así lo considera. Ve a Ioan pasar de un lado a otro sin hacer nada en particular, decide ignorarlo.

Un par de horas transcurren, Viktor lee a medias y en medida de lo posible para que funciona cada botón del manejo del avión. Yuuri por fin sale del baño, tan pálido como una hoja de papel y en busca de algo con lo que quitarse el desagradable sabor a vomito de la boca. El mareo acaba como desmayo, por lo que acaba en el suelo, con la divina suerte de que alguien pudo percatarse de su pequeño incidente.

—No abre... —murmura insistiendo en la apertura de la puerta. Saca el cuchillo que guarda en su bota, preparado para forzar la puerta.

— ¡WOW! Espera un momento. —Ioan lo detiene nervioso, sudando la gota gorda sin explicación. Phichit ladeo la cabeza. —Es como mi habitación, está cerrado por seguridad a cualquiera que intente robar.

—Oh, ya. Perdona, estaba viendo todas las habitaciones. —explica sonriendo como usualmente lo hace. —En fin, iré a-

—Pu-puedes pasar si qui-quieres. —ofreció tembloroso, Phichit asintió movido por la curiosidad. Ioan sacó una llave de sus ropas y abrió la puerta, permitiendo el paso al tailandés.

La luz estaba encendida, lo que dejo ver a la perfección el enfermizo escenario que causo un vacío en el estómago de Phichit. En las paredes, muebles y de más superficies se hallan fotos suyas de diversos momentos, ropa, situaciones... Solo fotos suyas y una buena parte de las que alguna vez de tomo con Yuuri. Por instinto se apresuró a intentar salir, recibiendo un golpe terrible en la cabeza que casi lo deja inconsciente, cae al suelo por falta de equilibrio, percatándose de que no es la única persona que está dentro de la habitación, Yuuri está ahí también.

—Jamas pensé que podría verte... tocarte es... La mayor meta que tuve en mi vida. —su tono deseoso a la vez que se acomodaba sobre Phichit, quien ahora se altera y su grito para pedir ayuda se ve interrumpido por las manos de Ioan apretando su cuello. —Eres tan hermoso incluso agonizando... Tantas niñas lloronas, sus madres y los tontos que llegaron rogando ayuda valieron la pena porque al fin llegaste tú. —disminuyo la fuerza, acercándose y dándole una pronunciada lamida a la mejilla del moreno que se debate en que reacción tener.

...

—Yuuri sigue en el baño y Phichit busca rollos en las habitaciones, como si en este avión alguien usara esos vejestorios de cámara. —resulta divertido ver la desesperación del tailandés en busca de rollos para su cámara.

—Debimos darle calmantes a Yuuri para evitar eso. Creo que ya entiendo la básico de cómo ponerlo en el aire, el aterrizaje es un problema con esta mierda.

—No ibas a aprender fácilmente lo que personas tardan años. —mofa con relativa diversión por el asunto.

—Ioan está por ahí, anda a ver que hace.

— ¿Lo ves capaz de hacer algo con nosotros tan cerca?

—No, pero Phichit es crédulo y Yuuri despistado, para convencerlos no hace falta mucho esfuerzo. —asegura y Otabek rueda los ojos, saliendo de la cabina del piloto y bajando al primer piso donde ahora hay tres dormilones, Milenka de un tiempo para acá ha empezado a roncar.

Escuchó una especie de golpe que lo puso alerta, tomo el arma de su cinturón, apuntando a medida que caminaba en dirección al golpe. Abrió la puerta de una patada, bajo la mirada debido a lo que ahora se encuentra clavado en su caja torácica, aprieta los dientes, Phichit tose en el suelo, apenas lo había dejado de asfixiar y Yuuri permanece desmayado.

—Mal... dito...—escupe sangre a la cara de Ioan, el cual lo tumba a un lado y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Otabek saca el cuchillo de su abdomen y lo clava en la pierna de Ioan, el cual cae al suelo, aprovechando la debilidad de Otabek proporciono un golpe que rompió la nariz del kazajo.

—No interrumpas mi momento con mi ratoncito. —queja ante la resistencia de Otabek, tomándolo de la cabeza y golpeando repetidamente contra la superficie.

Suena un disparo, ambos luchadores miran en dirección al sonido, percatándose de que Phichit sostiene el arma humeante. La bala había impactado contra el brazo de Ioan y en su estado errático no pudo esperar o preocuparse por apuntar, dando disparos sin ver siquiera a donde lo hacía.

—Phichit, espera ¡CALMATE! —quisquillo Otabek aterrado por ser disparó accidentalmente por este. El moreno lo escucho solo cuando vació todo el cartucho del arma o al menos una buena parte de este. Afortunadamente el que recibió los disparos que Ioan y una parte del avión, creando agujeros.

Ioan agonizante se levantó, saliendo de la habitación pues el seguro estaba roto, caminando sin un rumbo fijo pues literalmente se está muriendo cual queso chédar lleno de agujeros. Otabek arranco el arma de mano de Phichit, incorporándose a duras penas para perseguir al que poco tiempo de vida le queda.

— ¿¡Que paso!? —chilla Mila al notar a Ioan sangrando, caminando hacia la puerta del avión, Otabek llego y abrió los ojos asustado.

— ¡MÁTALO! —Mila tomo una flecha para clavarla directamente a la cabeza del rumano, despertando a Yuri y a Milenka en el trayecto, quienes exaltados solo pudieron llegar a mirar como el moribundo abría sin más la puerta y caía por esta al vacío.

Demás queda decir que el desastre ocasionado por esto no tuvo comparación. Mila se aferró a su asiento, Yuri sostuvo a Milenka para que esta no saliera volando y fuese succionada por la corriente. Otabek a duras penas logro tomar el cinturón de Mila para abrocharlo, esta lo sujeto en contra suya para evitar su caída propiamente. Viktor sale de donde está relativamente seguro, pudiendo distinguir lo que pasa.

— ¿¡QUE COÑO PASO!?

—IOAN SE TIRO POR LA ENTRADA. —respondió Yuri aferrado a la niña para protegerla.

— ¡Otabek está sangrando! —exclama Mila al notarlo pálido y el líquido empapando su ropa, ciertamente el kazajo había sido muy descuidado al quedar con su ropa de civil y no la que pudo impedir esa herida. La nariz sangrante es lo de menos.

— ¿¡Donde esta mamá!? —pregunta Milenka queriendo soltarse de Yuri para ir en su búsqueda.

— ¡NO TE MUEVAS IDIOTA!

Viktor logro por los pelos encaminarse por el rastro de sangre que habían dejado el par de hombres heridos, encontrando a Phichit llorando como si la vida se le fuese en ello en un ataque de pánico inmenso, a todas estas Yuuri sigue desmayado, ahora posiblemente por golpe que se debió haber dado por pasar del piso a la pared.

Los tomo a ambos como pudo y con un repentino calor en el lugar uso su cuerpo a modo de barrera, ninguno supo en que momento el avión finalmente se estrelló brutalmente contra el suelo, el impacto contrario a lo pensado no los mató, quizás si heridos de gravedad e inconscientes por un tiempo muy largo, pero lo que importa estar vivo... Como si este estado fuera mejor o favorable para lo que ocurre horas después alrededor de este choque

Donde seis personas dispersas por la nave con heridas son halladas aun respirando, uno de ellos, en potencial peligro por estar desangrándose.

* * *

 **Y por esto, esta prohibido que Kuma vea destino final :v okno.**

 **Pues sí, un gran salto de tiempo, pero como dije este fic nos era eterno y ahorrarnos algunos países de viaje no hace daño a nadie :3 aparte de que de ya podemos que resultado va a traer encontrarnos a Seung XD Que cosa~**

 **El prox. cap esta muy, muy hardcore(? Odio por aqui y por aia, pero que decirles... Entrare a la Uni en Octubre y espero terminar el fic para ese dia :'v si lo tengo todo escrito solo sera cuestion de dar a publicar y todos contentos(?**

 **Gracias por el apoio a pesar de las rarezas [cfocofMilalesbianapidiendonepecofcof]**

 **Bye -3-**


	17. Limit of Humanity

La gente me esta dejando :'v me duelen pero bueno... Aun tengo a las que siempre estan :3 las hamo.

 **yurripe takumi:** Porque si :v porque quise que fuera Seung :v porque queria librarme de él... Okno marica xD mentira. ¿Ayudar a quien? Aqui todo el mundo se esta muriendo o en severo riesgo xD  
 **A08:** Es q si contaba absolutamente TODO el viaje aqui esto no se acaba nunca. Los dos en realidad~ JAJAJAJAJA Milenka solo resalta el problema salival de su madre xD Y pues si, Phichit vio la muerte, pobrecito. Yuri jamas sera buena influencia xDDD Io no pienso decir na'. Deja de juzgarme a frenteforov, que el pobre hace lo que puede. Cualquiere repele a sore we :v JAJAJAJA NOOOO, NO LO HICE _-huye-_ Viktor hace lo que puede :'v es complicao'. El Seungchuchu pues... pues... _-vuelve a huir-._ El señior extraño es extraño :v Porq Yuuri tiene una capacidad de crear bilis es impeshonante. Maybe se los violaba juntos XD Descubriras pronto por quien bb :v~ HAHAHAHAHA NO LO EMBARACE.  
 **Kyani95:** JAJAJAJAJAJA kdcrt bb, tengo ases bajo la manga :3 muchos secretitos tengo aun. Y yo oficialmente te amo :3

 **Gracias a:** Sayuki Yukimura y melicaro90 por el Follow y fav :3 bienvenidas

* * *

 _Tan ciego me encuentro cómo para no ver lo perdido que está el mundo?_

 **Limit of Humanity**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo agoniza y exige un descanso decente. Mira a su alrededor con parsimonia y estupor, es un lugar muy sucio, maloliente a humedad. Gateando con poca velocidad llega hasta la reja que concluye y limita la habitación. El metal no se ve oxidado y no huele así, de hecho, no parece ser una prisión, sino una habitación común y corriente, la cual aparenta ser de almacenaje por las estanterías que hay.

—Donde estoy... —murmura con angustia creciente, recordaba el avión, que sus mareos se hicieron mucho más fuerte hasta culminar con un desmayo, de ahí, todo se hizo negro. —Viktor... ¡VIKTOR! —grita con la sensación de vulnerabilidad a flote, lo necesita a su lado, _ahora_.

—Al fin reaccionas, estaba considerando que tu estas más herido que yo. —Los barrotes están demasiado juntos como para sacar la cabeza y cerciorarse de que se trata del kazajo. — ¿Estas bien?

—N-no... ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Estás herido? —pregunta aterrado, Otabek se deja caer al suelo, recostado del muro de concreto. Llevo una mano a su herida que sangra muy levemente, vendada y tratada.

—Nada grave, solo espero no tener nada perforado. —admite disimulando la preocupación al respecto. —Tampoco tengo idea de que es este lugar, más allá de que el avión debió estrellarse y no estamos muertos de milagro.

— ¿¡SE ESTRELLÓ!?

—Shhh... No es buena idea que nos vean despiertos. —Yuuri siente un gramo de alivio por escuchar la voz de Phichit.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?

—No... ¿Dónde está Viktor? ¿Y Milenka? ¿Yuri?

—Ojalá lo supiera, por alguna razón solo estamos nosotros tres aquí encerrados. —Otabek asomo la mirada en la medida de lo posible, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera viniendo.

—Un grupo nos encontró en el avión, supongo, pero aún no se por que nos trajeron aquí. —explica Phichit. Yuuri sentía la horcajada, tosiendo fuertemente y el sonido húmedo llamó aún más la atención del par. — ¿Yuuri?

—Me siento... fatal... —mira su propio vómito, que es oscuro y por su aroma se percata de lo que en verdad es.

—Joder... Te sacaremos de aquí para que comas algo o tomes una pastilla. —chasquea la lengua frustrado, debía ser un chiste que Yuuri necesitara atención médica real justo en este instante.

* * *

—Me alegra que estés despierto, llegue a cuestionar tu bienestar. Considerando que caíste del cielo protegiendo a alguien más. —observa con fría indiferencia a quien habla.

Una mujer de pronunciados rasgos asiáticos se plantó en la entrada de aquella cómoda habitación de la cual desconoce cómo llegó para empezar. Estuvo unos veinte minutos despierto, examinando la habitación y buscando como mínimo su Silver Ghost, con la gran pregunta en mente: _¿Dónde estaba y dónde está Yuuri?_ Si él está vivo, Yuuri también, no duda en lo más mínimo de ello, los demás seguramente igual, el japonés encabeza su lista de preocupación en este instante.

La mujer en si, es linda, quizás porque ya tomó manía por los asiáticos. Poco pecho, delgada, alta por los tacones que, junto al vestido negro, de estilo típico chino por lo que se preguntaba si esto venía por la chica o por donde está, el avión se estrelló simplemente, no tiene cómo saber qué tan lejos llegaron.

—Te noto ansioso ¿Quiere tomar un té conmigo? —ofrece señalando la mesa cercana a un balcón, entrecerró los ojos, no se fiaba en lo más mínimo. —Cuánta cautela.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde tienen a Yuuri? —de estar en otra situación, su comportamiento hubiera lucido menos agresivo.

—Aún debe de encontrarse aturdido por el golpe que debió darse, considerando que cuando lo halle, tenía un trozo de techo encima. —el silencio al que está acostumbrado es roto por los tacones de la mujer. —Me llamo Xia he, Señor Nikiforov. —se presenta estirando la mano, Viktor no la tomo. —Se encuentra en China, más específicamente en la frontera entre Qinghai y Sichuan. —relata quedando frente al peli plata, siendo apenas unos centímetros más baja. —Y desconozco de quién me habla.

—Sabe perfectamente de quién hablo, si yo estoy bien y vivo él también debe estarlo. —afirma, aunque no supiera precisamente artes marciales o defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, la posibilidad de someterla debía ser regularmente sencilla.

—Cuánta confianza, pues si, está vivo, no es realmente relevante, no es... útil. —concluye su oración con una sonrisa, a Viktor por motivos que no alcanza a comprender lo molesta mucho lo sofisticada que luce Xia he, _como si la situación del mundo no la hubiera tocado siquiera._ —Por otro lado, usted, representa un elemento más notable.

— ¿Puedo saber a que viene eso?

—Usted es ruso, no creo que tenga que resaltar la manera en que luce. —pasa su mano la melena de cabello plateado, Viktor se aparta molesto por la confianza de la mujer con él. —Muy guapo, apariencia destacable y si hasta ahora sigue vivo, es el porque entra en la categoría de buenos prospectos.

—Lo que pretenda decir con eso no me interesa, me voy de aquí, con Yuuri y mis demás amigos, que como él deben estar vivos y aquí. —dictaminó con suma seguridad al respecto, Xia He soltó una risita, colocando su cabello negro tras su oreja.

—ha estado mucho tiempo fuera, comprender perfectamente que está pasando con el mundo. —ella se aparta, toma lugar en la mesa donde está la tetera y taza de té. —todo es un caos, la sociedad está aparentemente muerta, la población se ha reducido...

— ¿Y?

—Es una manera de iniciar de nuevo ¿no lo cree? Los fuertes guiaran a los débiles para formar el camino y evitar los errores más típicos. En este país, por ejemplo, la sobrepoblación será un defecto erradicado, en Rusia los prejuicios, Suramérica la corrupción... El beneficio vendrá, este llamado "apocalipsis" no es más que una señal incandescente para salvar lo que denominamos... _Mundo_.

—Me sigue siendo irrelevante lo que pretendas hacer. —expreso con aburrimiento, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, en la búsqueda del pequeño cuchillo que todos escondían por precaución, es casi obvio que no estaba ahí.

—Es una pena, pues me resulta _irrelevante_ su consentimiento. Para esto que acabo de explicarle, necesitamos por obvia regla de tres, una generación que nos ayude a seguir. Por lo que, su ayuda a nivel genético es requerida. —dio un largo sorbo a su té, con una sonrisa y sin perder ni un poco de la pintura de labios roja carmín. —No es mi intención que lo vea como una obligación, podemos hacer esto muy divertido, tanto para usted como para mí.

—No pien-

—Y claro, para ciertos amigos suyos que cumplen con sus características, espero sepa a quienes me refiero. —mofo, el ceño de Viktor se frunció aún más.

* * *

— ¡Te reventare la cara a patadas a menos que me digas donde está el maldito cerdo AHORA! —exige casi rabioso por la palabrería que estaba diciendo esa mujer de procedencia asiática sin duda llamada Xian o al menos eso entendió.

—No es alguien que merezca atención, siendo un caso aparte al tuyo, pequeño tigre. —bromea suavemente, sus labios pintados de color negro, su vestido rojo con un estampado de dragón chino en bordado dorado. —Tampoco está aquí.

— Debe estar, igual que Beka y Phichit, estoy más que seguro de que tu estás engañándome. —acusa iracundo, despertarse con la ira a tope es algo que solo él podía hacer sin duda alguna.

—Me asombra tu nivel de seguridad con respecto a mis palabras. Pero es cierto, si están vivos, solo que no los veras a ellos. —vuelve a sonreír, Yuri se mosquea aún más por esto. Se acerca con clara intención de darle una patada, antes de aproximarse lo suficiente para tumbarla al suelo del golpe a la cara, Xian detuvo la pierna con una mano. —Tienes una gran capacidad física, nada mal.

—Maldita...

—Al igual que tus otros compañeros, los que más se parecen a ti. —parpadeo un poco confuso por lo que dijo, encontrando el sentido a los pocos segundos. —Mi hermana debe de estar conversando ahora con tu amigo y mi hermano... calmando a tu mi amiga. Ahora ¿Podrías relajarte un poco para continuar con una conversación civilizada?

* * *

—Hacer movimientos bruscos no hace más que empeorarte, tu deber en este instante es permanecer tranquila.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER IMBÉCIL! —grita encogida en el suelo, apretando la zona de su abdomen que sangra. — ¿Q-que me hicieron...? —interroga aterrorizada, estaba más que segura de que cuando estuvo inconsciente, aparte de tener a Otabek encima, nada la hirió en aquella zona específica.

—Tu alteración la encuentro justificada, sin embargo, considero que para evitar tal alteración es mejor permitirme suministrar un calmante por la reciente operación a la que fuiste cordialmente sometida, en busca de una agradecida colaboración. —Mila alza la mirada, con expresión de terror absoluto al hombre que permanece con expresión tranquila. —Por favor, déjeme ayu-

— ¡¿OPERACIÓN DE QUÉ!? —chilla tan agudamente como puede, temblando.

—Una histerectomía. Dudo que puedas extrañar o necesitar lo que en tu útero había y se formaba. —explica en tono casi aburrido. —Por tu donación he considerado para ti un buen y cómodo lugar dentro de nuestro poblado, pido por favor una colaboración por su parte Señorita Bobichieva, no es mi deseo dañarlo.

—His... terectomia...—balbucea, llevando una mano a su boca. — ¿Poblado? ¿¡Dónde están mis amigos!? ¡Que les hicieron a ellos!

—Por el momento no se ha realizado ningún proceso quirúrgico en tus dos compañeros que comparten país de origen, por otro lado, es urgente tu recuperación para enterarte de buena manera de lo que ocurre con tus compañeros extranjeros, los cuales son de nula utilidad para nosotros.

— ¿utilidad? ¿Quiénes se creen que son? A donde me trajeron...

—Te encuentras en China, específicamente en la reserva natural de mi familia. Me presento como tu anfitrión y menor de los hermanos, Xun Wang, espero que junto a mí su estadía a nuestro lado sea más placentera. —su manera de hablar no hacía más que alterarla más, que se presentara con tanta clase, tan limpio, arreglado, como si el maldito fin del mundo hubiera pasado en un lugar muy alejado al que este hombre está viviendo.

Entre el dolor y la angustia permitió que la vendara, rechazó el antibiótico por obvias razones y estando con un gramo de calma en su cuerpo, logró darse cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía su ropa puesta, sino un vestido entallado a su figura de color negro, con el cual podía verse toda su pierna. Unas cuantas horas, de alguna manera pasaron horas ahí, solo con Xun quien no hablaba a menos que fuera para responder alguna duda. Llegado cierto momento en el que aparentaban ser las cuatro de la tarde Xun se levanta de su lugar, se acerca a Mila que permanece en aquella esquina, pensando en la forma de salir y buscar a los demás, principalmente a Viktor que seguramente sabría qué hacer.

—Ya es momento de partir a la celebración publica de su llegada. —extiende su mano, esperando que la tome. Mila se reincorpora por su cuenta, tirando los tacones a un lado casi como un berrinche, tampoco pensaba usarlos sintiéndose morir.

* * *

—No abre, sencillamente no abre esta reja de mierda. —queja Otabek con suma frustración. Yuuri abraza sus piernas, tiene hambre, tiene sueño, se siente agobiado y exhausto a pesar de no estar haciendo nada.

 _—Cuando salga de aquí le quito la cabeza al infeliz que nos metió en primer lugar._

—Matar es malo... No puedes pensar así.

 _—Por esto es que nadie te puede tomar enserio, con esa actitud de perra sumisa._

—Ser tomado enserio es... molesto, solo quiero estar con Viktor, con él no existen los problemas.

 _—Porque es él quien los resuelves ¿Quieres ser una carga para él? Adelante, así me va a querer mucho más a mí por no ser un ser inservible y patético._

—Deja de hablarme así, por favor...

 _—Oye, me sacas de quicio, pero no llores coño. Hagamos lo usual, me lo dejas a mí, te tomas el crédito, siempre y cuando me dejes jugar cuanto quiera._

—Tus juegos son peligrosos.

 _—No más que estar aquí encerrados, déjamelo a mí, solo es cuestión de ser un buen equipo tú y yo ¿No lo crees?_

—Si... supongo que si, no mates a nadie, te lo suplico...

 _—Ya, ya, no lo haré, te lo pro~me~to~_

—YUURI~—el llamado de Phichit evitó que se quitara los lentes. El tailandés resopla, la charla entre Yuuri y Sore son agotadoras, acaban cada vez en Yuuri cediendo paso a Sore y eso más que ayudar, empeoraría la situación que tienen. —Apúrate, a este paso alguna tontería pasará con él.

—En eso estoy. —en su celda había un fierro, con el que ahora intenta forzar la reja para salir.

— ¡OIGAN! —el susto lo hizo soltar el fierro, maldice por lo bajo. —Ya es su turno. —informa uno de los cuatro hombres que alcanza a ver.

— ¿Turno de que? —interroga Phichit alzando las manos, siendo ambos apuntados. El grito de Yuuri los alerta.

—Yo puedo ir solo. —forcejea por ser soltado, sin éxito alguno pues acaba con la espalda pegada al pecho del hombre con mal aspecto y con el cañón de un arma en la cabeza.

—¿Que mierda creen...? —Un revolver es usado para amenazar e impedir queja por lo que ocurre frente a él. Phichit sale en santa paz, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de un arma para que camine, a Yuuri lo están arrastrando, a decir verdad.

— ¿A dónde nos están llevando? —pregunta Phichit, la mayor parte de los hombres están apuntando al kazajo, no hacía falta ser muy listo para notar que, de los tres, Otabek es quien más fuerza y peligro representa.

—Solo callen y caminen. —gruñe el que arrastra a Yuuri.

 _—Déjamelo a mí que yo le corto los dedos al desgraciado..._

—N-no lo m-molestes que-

—Cállate. —ordena golpeando el cañón del arma con mayor énfasis. Llegados a un lugar en el que pueden ver luz de día, se escuchan murmullos y cuchicheos de gente, indudablemente viva. Los tres son empujados fuera, donde una reja se cierra, dando el aspecto de una jaula de Zoológico. —Si sales bien de esta, puede que te dé un premio. —sonríe cínico, apartándose de la reja reciente cerrada.

—¿Bien? Pero... ¿Bien de que? —interroga Phichit y Otabek mira a Yuuri que está igual de confuso. Logran observar que se trata de una especie de fosa, donde arriba hay gente observándolos, más personas de las que han visto de un tiempo para acá.

* * *

—No parecen muy contentos de verse, esperaba algo mucho más motivo de parte de ustedes. —comenta Xia he con expresión tranquila, esa que no se borra de su rostro y Viktor está harto de ver.

—Ustedes son gemelas... —señala Viktor sin dar mucha relevancia, Xia He y Xian ríen a modo de secreto por la acotación. —Y debo asumir que ese, es hermano suyo. —mira a Xun de arriba a abajo, de los tres, él es quien peor presentimiento da.

Quizás celar a Yuuri de hombres causó esta paranoia.

—No es bueno hacer esperar a la gente, más aún cuando esta está tan ansiosa por su llegada. —ambas mujeres hacen un gesto para que las sigan, sin tener más opción.

—No he visto ni una sola forma de escabullirme, tiene un arma bajo la falda... —susurra Viktor a Yuri.

—Tampoco son débiles, me detuvo sin esfuerzo. —logro darse cuenta de que Mila tiene una mano en su vientre. —¿Te golpeo? Si lo hizo te aseguró que-

—Este no es un buen momento para hablar de esto. Hay que encontrar a los-

— ¡Hoy es gran día de celebración! —exclama Xia he sonriente. Se encuentran en un extenso y techado balcón. Frente a ellos logran vislumbrar una gran masa de gente acumulado y abajo lo que es una enorme fosa. —A nuestro grupo se han integrado tres grandes prospectos de ayuda a nuestro ideal.

—Con los que estaremos un paso más cerca de cumplir la misión que se nos encomendó a la venida de este apocalipsis. —continua Xian. —Y cómo han de saber, siempre que un nuevo integrante se ha unido, el espectáculo ha de comenzar. —la gente vitorea ansiosa, Viktor analiza la situación sin encontrar alguna clase de explicación. En la fosa lo único que ven son cuerpos pudriéndose, aparentemente _devorados_ y recientes.

—Que quiere decir todo esto...—murmura Mila con preocupación. El sonido metálico de una reja siendo abierta y cerrada al poco tiempo los hace fijar la vista en la fosa, reconociendo a las tres personas que están ahí dentro.

— ¡YUURI! —quisquillan Viktor y Yuri a la misma vez.

— ¿Por qué están ellos allá arriba? —pregunta Otabek entre dientes.

—La pregunta real es porque nos tienen aquí abajo. —corrige Phichit, Yuuri mira a Viktor con clara señal de ayuda.

— ¡Que comience el espectáculo! —avisa Xun con voz alta. Múltiples rejas se abren y aunque Otabek pensó correr a ella de inmediato puso a Phichit y a Yuuri tras él.

Alrededor de veinte _Walkers_ entraron a la fosa. Otabek pensando a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permite toma el hueso roto de uno de los cadáveres del suelo y clava en la frente del _Walke_ r próximo. Phichit se interpone a la mordida poniendo su brazo, pues la ropa protege a la perfección, no siendo el caso del kazajo.

Yuuri, por otro lado, se recuesta de la reja, deslizándose hasta el suelo y respirando por la boca, su mente no procesa la situación, se siente completamente inútil en un escenario como este, no tiene ni un miserable cuchillo con el cual pueda tomar la seguridad de ayudar al par qué están haciendo lo que pueden.

— _¡¿Qué esperas!? VAMOS A HACERLO ¡Están quitándome mi diversión y gloria!_

—N-necesito a Viktor... ¿Q-que hago? —balbucea, sin siquiera prestar atención a su propia voz reclamándole para ir y hacer todo por su cuenta. Otabek cae al suelo con uno encima, al cual da un cabezazo para alejarlo y poder tomar su improvisada arma.

— ¡Otabek! —chilla Mila pensando lo peor, la altitud no los permite ver bien del todo qué ocurre. Xun mira fijamente a Yuuri que sigue sentado y moviendo los labios. Su atención se desvía a Viktor que, habiendo localizado unas escaleras que llegarían hasta la parte alta de la fosa, intentó correr hacia ella.

—Permanece tranquilo y disfruta del espectáculo. —indico colocando una pistola en la espalda del ruso y un cuchillo en el cuello de este. Yuri fue apuntado a la cabeza igual que Mila, pues ellos captaron las intenciones de Viktor y su ruta. Las dos hermanas apuntan a los rusos.

Otabek analiza su entorno, siguen pasando más y más _Walkers_ aparte de los que ya habían, Phichit apenas puede patearlos para hacerlos caer, sus piernas no son tan fuertes como las de Yuri que puede reventar un cráneo un si cuchillas en sus botas. Mira a Yuuri y quitando el cadáver de encima se aproxima a él. Mira a Viktor por un momento.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS! —Xun se asustó, los tres hermanos fijan su vista en lo que, supuestamente, el kazajo no debía hacer.

Quitó las gafas rotas de la cara de Yuuri, pasados unos segundos Yuuri sonrió, gateo hasta Otabek y dio un pequeño besito a la frente de este. —Muchas gracias~—ronronea. Se levanta del suelo, acercándose a uno de los cadáveres y tirando de la extremidad de este. Al tener el brazo a mano, tomo la parte del hueso y dada la carne podrida pudo quitarla y dejar la mayor parte del hueso al descubierto.

Golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza del que Phichit retenía, tanto que el hueso se rompió junto al cráneo. Clavo lo que quedó en su mano en el siguiente y de una patada lo tumbó, causando efecto dominó en los más cercanos. Otabek tomó provecho de esta situación para pisar la cabeza de los que tuvo a su alcance mientras Yuuri seguía con su propio espectáculo, con Phichit detrás evitando que lo tomaran desprevenido.

Sujeto con fuerza la cabeza de uno con ambas manos, tirándolo al suelo y golpeando esta sin parar con una sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro a la cabeza que volvía nada. Tomó una roca que encontró cerca y al levantarse proporcionó un considerable golpe que tumbó lo que quedaba de mandíbula del Walker.

— ¿¡Que clase de espectáculo puede ser este!? —brama Viktor sintiendo una pequeña gota de sangre saliendo por el mínimo corte en su cuello. Los anfitriones prestaban más atención a lo que abajo sucedía que a quienes apuntaban.

Un arma fue lanzada por los que observaban y apostaban desde arriba, Otabek la tomó al instante y comenzó a disparar todo el cartucho con acertada puntería a cada _Walker_ que tuviera en la mira y evitando obviamente a los otros dos que hacían lo que podían. Demás queda decir que Yuuri se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a juzgar por su expresión.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay más? —pregunta jadeando ante el cierre de las rejas por los que salían los Walkers. —Menuda lastima, yo quería seguir.

— _Ya fue suficiente, eran muchos_

—Para ti son muchos, pero mira el lado bueno, ante todos quedaras como el héroe.

—Hay que ponerle los lentes de nuevo...—susurro Phichit a Otabek, ambos recuperando el aire como pudieran.

— ¡Felicitaciones! —exclama Xia He, Otabek tiró el arma al suelo con frustración, gasto todo el cartucho y no podía matar a la china por desgracia. —Han sido los primeros campeones en nuestro espectáculo.

— ¿Primeros campeones? —Phichit la miró incrédulo. —Esto... ¿Lo hacen con más gente?

—Están enfermos, que no te sorprenda. —gruñe Otabek.

— ¡Oye~! ¿Eso fue todo? Tráiganme a alguien vivo para jugar al menos. —queja Yuuri. —Quién está apuntando a Viktor me sirve, digo... Si alguien puede dañar a este grupo solo puede ser yo ¿Entendiste? _Es-tú-pi-da._ —deletrea y sonríe, pasando una mano por su cabello para echarlo atrás. Xia he se nota confundida por la actitud de Yuuri. —Pueden venir aquí, voy a tomar como absoluta cobardía que sigan allí arriba y no será tan placentero mancharme de la sangre que corre por las venas de ustedes tres.

— _Ràng tāmen cóng kēng lǐ, jiāng tāmen shāngliáng de yúdì._ —indica Xun bajando sus armas, tomando a Viktor del brazo. —La reunión entre ustedes y el resto de sus acompañantes será pronta, te ruego paciencia y carencia de deseos por hacer un acto de rotunda estupidez. Espero que tú y tus amigos comprendan esta simple instrucción. —farfulla a medida que caminan por donde vinieron.

El kazajo toma provecho de la distracción en el japonés para acercarse y colocar los lentes, demás queda decir que Yuuri observó con confusión su escenario y la paz relativa que hay. Su atención se centra en Otabek, esperando una explicación medianamente clara, de no ser dada por él esperaba a Phichit con esto. la reja por la que llegaron se abrió con exactamente los mismos hombres que los llevaron en primer lugar.

—Vengan aquí campeones, nuestros señores quieren charlar con ustedes. —Entrecerró los ojos, dio apenas un paso y seguido de un pisotón destruyó la cabeza del Walker que aún estaba moviéndose.

—Que se supone que paso...

 _—Shhh, no preguntes, pensaran que lo hiciste tú y será más que perfecto_

—Y-yo no hice nada.

— ¿Algo que decirme? —pregunta el hombre robusto, Yuuri niega con la cabeza, sudando frío. —Después puedo darte el premio del que te hable. —Otabek tira del brazo de Yuuri para que se aparte del hombre.

 _—Para ellos hiciste todo y yo pude jugar al menos un poco, estoy casi seguro de que esto no hará más que mejorar._

—No hay manera de que esto mejore...—susurra llevando una mano a su boca, el olor a podrido que carga encima lo está mareando y si desde un principio se sentía mal, ahora es mucho peor.

En lugar de ir a las que fueron sus celdas, son llevados en dirección desconocida, lo único que tienen en claro es que no hay comparación de una cosa con la otra. La mansión a la que entraron es sencillamente enorme y refinada, tanto que parece salida de un cuento de hadas en comparación a lo que llevan meses viendo. Llegados a lo que parecía un gran cuarto de estar Yuuri vislumbro a quién lleva desde que despertó buscando.

— ¡Viktor! —exclama contento de verlo, antes de correr hacia él, el hombre de gran tamaño lo detuvo.

—Deja de tocarlo. —gruño Viktor, los que aparentaban ser guardaespaldas hicieron acto de presencia para evitar mayor problema.

—Debo asumir que es a él a quién buscabas. —Afirma Xia he sonriente. —Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar. Katsuki, Chulanont, Altin.

—Una bienvenida muy original, linda y cortés. —comenta Phichit con enfatizado sarcasmo, Xian dio un largo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

—Nos han sorprendido gratamente, nadie ha sido capaz de concluir el espectáculo sin al menos una mordida y como ya han de saber... No se trata de una persona con grandes capacidades. —relata. Xun para sorpresa de sus hermanas evitó que estas avanzaran a cualquier clase de juego seductor.

—Considerando la carencia de presentación e información compartida con ustedes, pretendo acepten de buena forma la invitación a una pequeña cena con nuestra compañía. Una gran explicación será dada con respecto a lo que deseamos y nos permite dejarlos con vida siendo la potencial amenaza que representan. —vio de manera significativa a Yuuri, que intimidado en lo absoluto no sabe dónde esconderse de la mirada penetrante del chino. Viktor se apresuró a llamar la atención carraspeando la garganta.

—Cualquier explicación o charla con ustedes nos es irrelevante, tenemos un objetivo y aún nos queda mucho camino. —Xun permanece imperturbable.

—De no aceptar cordial me temo que será mediante la fuerza y dudo... —las armas apuntaron a Yuuri con especificidad. —... Que sea lo que tu deseas.

—Me siento sobreestimado. —susurra Otabek a Phichit, asumían que este despliegue de preocupación con respecto a Yuuri venia por lo visto.

—Me joden con sus malditos aires de grandeza, nos largamos aun si ustedes no- ¡UMP! —Yuri acabo en el suelo por Xian, quien tuerce el brazo del rubio y pisa la cabeza, haciendo mucho daño por el tipo de zapato.

—No te muevas Nikiforov, es solo una sugerencia. —Viktor tuvo toda la intención de golpearla para tomar el arma, lo que ocurrió fue que, en vista del inminente peligro de una de las patronas, los guardias alzaron las armas e iban a disparar a matar sin dudarlo.

— ¡LO HAREMOS!—chilla al notar la posible muerte inminente de todos sus amigos, pareja y la propia, casi los duplican en número y son capaces de matarlos sin dificultad. — Es-escucharemos lo que nos tengan que decir. —aprieta los labios, Xun ladea la cabeza y se acerca.

— ¿Eres quien dirige este grupo?

—No...

—Entonces tu afirmación a la invitación es—tiro del cabello de Yuuri, la reacción en cadena asusto al hombre sin que se notara.

—NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑARLO. —bramaron con espeluznante sincronía, Yuuri lo miro de una manera en la que él asiático no comprendió, tanta contradicción a lo que pudo ver en la fosa.

 _Inocencia, preocupación, sumisión y debilidad._

—La cena será en tres horas, nuestras trabajadoras se encargarán de arreglarlos para el evento. Lamento informar que esto acontecerá por separado. —comenta soltando al japonés. Xian y Xia he dejaron a quienes retenían bajo amenaza, caminando junto a su hermano y dejando atrás al resto.

Con ellos fuera y tal vez como un pequeño bonus de tiempo se juntaron, al borde de abrazarse todos juntos cual niños pequeños. Esto acabó muy pronto y a uno que otros se llevaron a la fuerza, cargado o arrastrado dependiendo de la proporción, acabando cada uno en una habitación donde una recta mucama de ropajes emuladores de sirvienta los esperaban.

Sencillamente no tiene forma razonable de analizar esta situación en la que se encuentran varados.

—En donde... ¿¡En donde esta Milenka!? —sus neuronas comenzaron a funcionar correctamente muy tarde, la mujer no hizo atención al reclamo. — ¿¡DONDE TIENEN A MI HIJA!?

—Solo mi señor sabe dónde se encuentran los recién llegados después de una expedición, por favor cálmese y permítame ayudarlo, hay un tiempo límite. —a fuerza Yuuri se dejó hacer por la mujer, pensando con suma seriedad buscar a su pequeña.

* * *

— ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!?

El ladrido constante lo taladra en el oído al igual que el sonido reciente del disparo fallido. Minho saltaba, con su hocico tomó la pistola y la tiró a un lado, subiéndose al regazo de Seung y lamiendo su cara con desespero, no comprendía cómo funcionaba esa cosa, pero estaba consciente de que eso hacía daño y no quería que su dueño sufriera.

—Minho, sentado, ya, Minho, quieto. — ordenaba al animal insistente en su llanto y lengüetazos a su cara. — ¡Detente! —ordenó, Minho se echó atrás y acostó en el suelo, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. —Por qué haces algo así...

Lleva las manos a su rostro, incapaz de seguir observando los ojos llorosos de su mascota, de seguir pensando en cualquier cosa que involucrara un esfuerzo para seguir viviendo. Temía estar solo, que algol hiriera a Minho, que Phichit estuviera en realidad muerto, su mundo ya está hecho añicos

 _¿Que más quiere el mundo de él?_

Se acercó de nuevo a lamer el rostro de su amo, el cual desde hace un buen tiempo no hace más que llorar y llorar, Seung acarició el hocico del animal, la cabeza y haciendo cariño al pelaje largo de su perro.

—Tu estas aquí... conmigo... no me abandonarías ¿verdad? —pregunta sonriendo torcido. —Por favor... Dime que no lo harás... —solloza, deseando escuchar una voz real, no una formada en su mente ya desquiciada. De poder responder, hubiera dicho que no lo haría, sería imperdonable dejar a su amo, es su único propósito de vivir.

 _Estar a su lado y hacerlo feliz._

—Ya no tengo comida para ti tan siquiera. Que harás cuando tengas hambre y solo yo pueda ser alimento... Me comerías ¿verdad? Ah~ no suena tan mal, eres alguien a quien quiero tanto... Debe ser una muerte feliz, una muy muy feliz, no estás solo.

 _—Se cayo la señal... —suspiro frunciendo el entrecejo con molestia, dando toques repetidos al panel táctil del laptop, la transmisión en vivo del Grand Prix Final está caída sin más._

 _Toma su celular y marca a Phichit, la llamada cae al poco tiempo, supone que debido a lo centrado que debe estar para la competición. Marca a su siguiente opción en búsqueda de información verbal, algunas veces las noticias no fluyen tan rápido como quisiera y debe recurrir a sus débiles relaciones sociales._

 _— ¿Bueno? Necesito que me digas si tú tienes-_

 _— ¡GRACIAS A DIOS ESTAS BIEN! —respingo en su lugar por el chillido salido de su celular. —NO CAÍA LA LLAMADA Y PENSÉ QUE ALGO TE HABÍA PASADO A TI TAMBIÉN._

 _—Deja de gritar al celular, puedo escucharte a la perfección. —bufo con un mínimo fruncimiento de cejas. —quería saber si tu también tienes problemas para ver la final._

 _— ¿PROBLEMAS? Estamos hasta el cuello de problemas ¿¡En donde se supone que estas!? n-no me digas que allá no informan del infierno que está desatándose. —la voz de Guang, cargada de preocupación lo contagia, haciendo otra búsqueda con respecto a Estados Unidos donde se encuentra el asiático de visita a su americana pareja._

 _—No, aquí no han dicho ni pasa nada. —respondió, las noticias que salieron en el resultado lo hicieron bufar. —Salen tonterías de gente enferma comiéndose, un periodista ha tomado mucho alcohol y jugado demasiado._

 _— NO, EXACTAMENTE ESO ESTÁ PASANDO—chilla exasperado. —No tengo idea de que pasa, pero esas personas devoraron a la entrenadora de Leo y- ¿Leo?_

 _—Oye..._

 _— ¿Q-qué te pasa? T-te ves muy mal, vuelve la cama para- ¡AAAH! ¡YAA, POR FAVOR YAAAAA! LEO PARA, AYUDUGHH... —un sonido húmedo junto al desagradable traqueteo que hacen dientes al masticar fue lo que se siguió escuchando. Los gritos de Guang no fueron más que gorgoteos inentendibles. Miro su celular, la llamada no era colgada y lo que escucho no puede ser falseado._

 _Sus gritos no pueden ser un simple acto._

 _Prosiguió con su búsqueda sumamente inquieto, encontrando más y más de las mismas noticias en una extensión de lo mismo. Desde Estados Unidos hasta México, Panamá, Guatemala, Venezuela, Colombia... La lista de Países que resaltaban por la aparente pandemia no tenía fin, por lo que leía solo es un problema en el continente americano general. Algunos pocos lugares de Europa también cuentan con este informe de extraña enfermedad sin identificar._

 _—Barcelona... ¿Como que Barcelona...?_

 _Una enorme explosión lo hizo desviar la atención de la computadora a la ventana, viendo el lugar de donde provino y percatándose de que la televisión encendida ahora tenía la imagen de un militar de alto rango._

 _—Buenas noches al pueblo surcoreano, lamentamos informales que por complicaciones en la contención de una enfermedad que azota al continente americano y que ahora ha viajado hasta nuestra nación, nos vemos obligados a crear un cierre absoluto de calles, negocios y viviendas..._

 _— ¿Que...? —se asomó por la ventana, el bullicio se escucha a duras penas por los muros insonorizados de su departamento. Una marea de gente huyendo y el caos abajo no es ni medio normal. Cierta la ventana y también la cortina por prevención, coge su celular de nuevo. —No abras la puerta, no salgas ni tu ni Hye... Ya lo sé, esperen a que esto calme un poco y todos vendremos acá, si lo que dice en la televisión es cierto no pueden seguir alma. —cuelga y tira el celular a un lado._

 _Minho camina de un lado a otro inquieto. Encontró múltiples noticias con respecto al caos sin embargo la que más llamó su atención es la que informa acerca de un escuadrón enviado a extraer a los patinadores y entrenadores de la pista. Algo importante ha de ser si, en su calidad de deportistas, tienen aquel trato preferencial. Actualizo la página más de veinte veces en su pánico disimulado en base a el silencio de su departamento._

 _Fallo en la Extracción de Patinadores, Escuadrón perdido._

 _—No... no, no, no... —murmura buscando portales que dicten lo contrario._

 _Esto... no está pasando en realidad ¿Verdad?_

— Desde el primer momento te he tenido a ti... Mi lindo Minho. —beso el hocico del perro, quien lame en respuesta al afecto. Seung lo abraza y se acuesta con el perro entre sus brazos. —Minho, Minho, Minho... —susurra cada vez más bajo, dejándose llevar de una buena vez por la inconsciencia con el único ser vivo que tiene junto a él. Sin notar que el vehículo ahora va en una casi absoluta linda recta y su destino, ya no se mueve en lo absoluto.

* * *

—Que elegante. —Viktor no presta atención al comentario, golpea el suelo con el pie y permanece cruzado de brazos, esperando. Xia he se acerca al ruso. —Lo que hace un buen baño y ropa digna de ti.

—Tomando en cuenta que quieres hacerte ver como una persona soberbica, deberías guardar tus palabras. —Ve imposible que no se note su mal humor. Estar vestido de gala luego de tanto tiempo viviendo en el sudor de sus ropas reforzadas y otras sueltas, tener un traje es el peor castigo que pueden estar dando.

—Ya sabe que su amigo está vivo y bien cuidado. —el acercamiento causó la invasión de espacio personal. —Considero que ahora podemos charlar de manera más fluida.

—Es mi pareja, soy un homosexual rotundo y como decían en algunos Países que visite, _una loca_. —repitió con exactitud, incluso el español a pesar de lo raro que sonó, sacando una pequeña risa a la asiática, la cual no comprende lo dicho. —La idea de estar con una mujer es repugnante. Más si hablamos de ti.

—En este tiempo en el que no podemos darnos el lujo de preferencias, un árbol torcido no está mal y sigue dando buen fruto. —recostó su pecho en el contrario. —Hay formas de hacer que un hombre funcione aun cuando el subconsciente diga lo contrario. Esto es carne y la carne es débil. —ignoro plenamente el pequeño apretón a su virilidad. —Si vemos la realidad, en parte soy lo que te gusta, asiat-

—Ah~ Me encanta como las personas como tu carecen de sentido de supervivencia, quiere decir que gritaran más al momento de su agónica muerte.

Tanto Xia he como Viktor se fijaron en dirección a las escaleras de donde aquella aterciopelada voz vino. Yuuri los observaba con torcida sonrisa elegante, vestido de particular manera considerando que se trata de un vestido negro y una estola blanca. Xia he parpadeó confundida por esta aparición. Yuuri baja las escaleras, a juzgar por el sonido se trata de tacones y al llegar abajo se encamina hasta Viktor, tomando su brazo y recostándose en él.

—Lamento con creces que no tengas a quién meter a tu cama, tu presencia debe asustar a cualquier hombre que quieras atraer. Este es mío, así que ve a alzar el culo a otro lado, _Es-tu-pi-da._ —concluye con traviesa sonrisa y sacando la lengua. — ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —pregunta coqueto.

Viktor debate si responder o no. Por un lado, agradece que esté bien, por otro... ¿Por qué _Sore_ está ahí y no _Yuuri?_ Lo preocupa que no tenga sus lentes, si no los tiene a mano ¿Dónde están?


	18. Deep Desire

_La prox. semana empiezo la universidad :'v si encuentran erratas o dejo de responder a los_ comentarios _es porque despues de un siglo, mis vacaciones se acabaron. Pero ya que este es uno de mis tantos viernes libres..._

 **Natsumi Haruno:** se aprecia tu lectura y presencia :'3 Estoy a punto de pensar q eres de venezuela por tener el internet mal. Y ahora se pondra aun mas intenso 7u7  
 **Kouketsuna:** Es Sore pero eso el punto es q lleva vestido xD Y bueno realmente no se escapo, le dieron pase libre por el lugar ._. Y serán unos 35 capítulos.  
 **A08:** BEKA NUNCA ESTA BIEN XDD Sip, te lo escondió, bastante :D _Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes. No me quedan ganas de sentir_ -okno- No le quitaron un feto :v solo el vientre con los óvulos, no llegamos tan lejos. Pues bueno... Yo lo pensaba más como un circo. SE HA VUELTO LOCA, CONTROLENLA -buscando las sogas-. Morido XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD La verdadera pregunta my friend... es Why not llevar vestido 7u7 Nah :v esos lentes son milagrosos)¿  
 **Heyjude69:** JAJAJAJA SUELE PASAR.  
 **Kyani95:** Fue inesperado :3 Y q puedod ecirte, todo se fue a la mierda en este capitulo con solo un par de lineas de Sore XD El OtaYuu siempre presente 7u7 No me digas eso que me sonrojas *se va a esconder*

 **Gracias a:** lily-OvO **por Follow y Fav :3 Welcome**

* * *

 _Yo no sufro la locura... Yo disfruto cada minuto._

 **Deep Desire.**

—No quiero ir... Puede pasar algo muy malo ahí...

 _—Déjame ir a mí, yo me hare cargo de todo._

— Pero Viktor...

 _—Estate tranquilo, si intentan herirlo yo me aseguraré de que paguen con creces. Deja esto en mis manos, puede que si lo hago escapemos de aquí pronto._

— ¿Y que hare yo?

 _—Esperar, cuando sea el momento vendré a por ti. Dire que estás enfermo._

— ¿Ocurre algo señor? —pregunta la mucama con limitado temor y sospecha hacia este raro muchacho. Para empezar no se quitó las gafas en ningún momento, ni siquiera al bañarse, movía los labios a cada momento y ahora habla en voz alta. Pensó en llamar a los guardias por precaución, pues no sabía si tenía algún micrófono muy bien escondido y habla con alguien fuera.

— ¿Que pasara con Milenka?

 _—No me olvide de la enana, solo por ti la voy a buscar, para cuando vuelva a buscarte cada problema estará arreglado. Confía en mí._

—Está bien. Cuídate tú también. —pide con buena intención, sin saber que se desea suerte a si mismo. Retira los lentes de su rostro con cuidado, dejándolos en mueble que esta frente a él. La mucama observo con absoluta confusión.

— ¿Señor?

—Este traje es... horrible, si se supone que voy a estar bien vestido frente a Viktor debo estar mejor que esto. —bufa levantándose de donde está sentado y pasando de la mucama, quién se hizo atrás extrañada por el cambio de comportamiento. —Por aquí, debe haber algo mucho mejor... Como esto. —de aquel closet saco un vestido negro. — ¿Vas a mirarme mientras me visto o te largas de mi vista? No te necesito, esfumate. —

—C-con permiso. —se inclinó y salió casi despavorida de la habitación. Yuuri se deshizo del traje estilo chino en color blanco con bordes rojos, tirando este al suelo e iniciando la postura del vestido evidentemente femenino.

No le costó en lo absoluto vestirse, como la mayoría de las veces acostumbraba vestirse solo para patinar esto no supuso un reto, mucho menos cuando dejaba tanta espalda al descubierto. Tomó de entre los cajones el maquillaje, echándose un poco de brillo apenas perceptible en los labios, delineando sus ojos en negro y como último detalle tomo u poco de gel con unos cuantos brillos dorados y peino su cabello más largo de lo usual como quiso. Un pequeño mechón se venía a su frente.

— _¿N-no crees que ya es mucho?_

— ¡Para nada! Viktor te mira mucho a ti, así puede que me vea un poco más a mi ¿No es lindo esto? —comenta con la larga estola blanca en sus manos. —Además, esa estúpida intenta quitárnoslo, no sabe que lo único que Viktor desea es a un hombre como nosotros. Ya que tan aristocrática y agraciada se cree, le demostrare lo equivocada que esta, pobre infeliz...

— _Intenta no hacer más escándalo del que harás usando eso..._

—Como pidas, tranquilo. Todo sea por Viktor.

Toma unos tacones de moderada altura y se los pone, son similares a los patines por lo que puede andar sin problema en ellos. Estando listo se mira al espejo, satisfecho por lo que logro. Sonríe y relame un poco su labio, todo saldría perfectamente _bien._

* * *

—Todos se ven... muy bien. —felicito Xian con extrañeza por el atuendo de Yuuri, que, aunque le sentaba muy bien cómo lucía, resultaba curioso su preferencia por la ropa femenina. Los demás por otro lado vestían entre trajes más normales hasta tradicionales chinos, siendo el caso de Phichit y Mila, posiblemente por su tamaño.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo. —comenta Yuuri apoyando la cabeza del hombro de Viktor, el cual no sabe dónde meterse, ofuscado y con la necesidad de buscar los lentes de Yuuri. Tener a _Sore_ en esta situación puede traer más que desgracias en lo que a él respecta.

— ¿y entonces ahora...? —intervino Phichit antes de que Xian se mostrara ofendida ante las palabras del japonés.

—Mi hermano me informo que ya podemos pasar. —sonrió forzada, algo en la mirada de Yuuri la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—¿Son tan amables de explicarme que mierda pasa aquí, y más importante dónde coño están los lentes? —pregunta Otabek entre dientes para no llamar la atención de las dos hermanas, Mila se mordió el labio y Yuri soplo el pequeño mechón de cabello que se vino a su rostro.

—Si lo supiera estaría inmensamente feliz. —responde de la misma forma. El comedor al que entraron contrasta con el resto de la casa sin dudarlo. Xun los esperaba viendo por el ventanal, apreciando el atardecer caía sobre ellos.

—Bienvenidos. —saluda al verlos entrar. Yuuri hace un pequeño gesto se mano, a modo de saludo con sonrisa juguetona. Xun se acerca a ellos, clavando su mirada en el japonés. —Me alegra ver la capacidad de cambiar con un simple baño y ropa a la altura.

—Por el contrario, me gustaría ver que hace el mundo real en ustedes, les hace falta salir. —opino Yuuri moviendo la mano con coqueto desdén.

—Salimos a menudo, de hecho, por esas salidas dimos con su avión. Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlos vivos. —comentó Xian. —Aunque debo admitir, que dos de ustedes se encontraban en estado tan lamentable que llegue a pensar que morirían de camino hasta acá.

—Su nivel de fortaleza es una cualidad bien recibida a pesar de lo poco... Beneficioso que puede ser su material genético.

— ¿Dos personas? —murmuró Phichit, hasta donde había entendido, Otabek era el único herido.

—El señor Altin y el Señor Katsuki. Aún estamos esperando los resultados de sus pruebas para entender que es lo acontece en su organismo. —informa Xun entrecerrando los ojos. Al momento de sacarlo de entre los escombros ese japonés tenía un pulso excesivamente débil, su cuerpo delgado y menudo sin contar una extraña curvatura apenas perceptible en su abdomen.

—Que considerados, aunque a mí no me hacen falta, a diferencia de otra persona. —sonrió forzado.

—Emmm... ¿Y-ya vamos a comer? —interviene Phichit, sintiendo que la conversación iba por pésimo camino.

—Ya que más queda. Aunque es una pena porque él no podrá comer. —camina a la mesa, el grupo se mira entre si nervioso, intento leer la mente uno del otro para sacar alguna excusa con la cual volver a donde los "arreglaron"

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunta Xun con peligroso interés al respecto. Tomó lugar en la punta de la mesa, a la derecha y a un asiento de distancia de Yuuri que fue ocupado por Xia He, a la izquierda por Xian siguiendo con Otabek y Mila, Yuri en la punta, Phichit a su derecha y finalizando con Viktor junto a Yuuri.

—Yuuri. —responde sin notar lo extraño que fue. —Se sentía muy mal, así que vine solo yo en su lugar.

—Si él se llama Yuuri ¿Tú quién eres? —prosigue el hombre con insaciable interés.

—Yuuri.

—Creo que fuimos forzados a estar aquí por algo más importante que saber el nombre de mi pareja. —queja Viktor, con un mal presentimiento en el pecho.

—Por supuesto que de eso se trata Señor Nikiforov. —afirma Xia he, cuyo instinto más básico de Supervivencia le grita que salga huyendo de ese lugar.

—Mi hermanito es un poco ansioso, no es común encontrar a otro asiático con características similares a las suyas. —continua Xian. —Incluso antes fue un verdadero problema, a pesar de sus gustos, nada bueno llegaba.

—Además-

— ¿Estos lentes son de Yuuri? —interrumpe a su hermana mostrando el objeto entre sus dedos, tensando al grupo de inmediato.

—Pobrecillo, sin ellos no ve absolutamente nada, es cruel aprovecharse de alguien como él ¿sabías? —una retahíla de gente comienza a entrar, colocando la comida sobre la impecable mesa. —Pero si, son suyos.

—Ya veo. —aparentemente se encuentra satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos. Dejo las gafas en la mesa, cerca de él y observando a Viktor con precaución, lo sabía con todas las ganas de lanzarse a la mesa para tomar el apenas útil objeto.

Una explicación similar a la que Viktor recibió hace unas horas fue dada, con casi la misma agresiva conclusión que Yuri dio. La comida en si estaba muy buena, comen lento por precaución a algún elemento sospechoso en la misma, Yuuri lo hace con plena tranquilidad y a diferencia del resto de su equipo, con palillos, igual que los tres hermanos.

—Su plan no puede serme más imbécil y sin causa. Pretender ser el pastor que guíe a las ovejas por el simple hecho de estar hasta el tope de dinero es patético. El mundo está muerto y no queda más que vivir con ello. —opina el japonés, creando un absoluto silencio en la sala. —Disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor.

—Lo conocido se perderá de disfrutar este... Apocalipsis. Principalmente conocimiento que puede ser valioso o como mínimo, artístico. Ustedes son la prueba viva de ello, grandes y talentosos patinadores siendo reducidos a vagabundos asesinos.

—Es mejor ser eso a un cadáver moviéndose. —bufo Yuri frunciendo el entrecejo. Cualquiera de los caídos así lo preferirán de haber tenido la oportunidad de escoger. —Creer que nada ha cambiado es lo misma estupidez que continuar con esas costumbres.

—La incapacidad que tienen de pensar a futuro me decepciona. —Xia He niega con la cabeza.

—Tenemos fe suficiente. Ilusionarnos hasta las estrellas no hará más que hacer peor el duro golpe contra la realidad. —opina el tailandés con firmeza y molestia respecto a cómo las dos hermanas tratan el tema, con tanta maldita ligereza. Como si repoblar el planeta fuera tan sencillo como el germinador que te mandan a hacer en el colegio.

—Menuda tristeza. —suspira Xia He. —Por otro lado, tomando en consideración a lo que antes se dedicaban, me complacería que mostraran un poco de esa vena artística que poseen ¿Me haría el honor, Nikiforov?

—No. —negó sin decir alguna explicación por la cual no quiere. Yuuri sonrió de lado, cerrando un ojo en gesto travieso.

—Considerando que nuestra interacción no acabara precisamente pronto podría cumplirme al menos un capricho, es uno muy pequeño. —continúa ella. —Quizás algún favor pueda traer si lo hace.

—Ya he dicho que-

— ¿Me acompañaría? —pregunta Xun parado a un lado de Yuuri, el cual toma la mano del otro asiático, Viktor frunce el entrecejo sin comprender a qué vino esta complacencia de Sore por Xun.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta Xia he a Xian, la cual la mira con el mismo gesto de confusión. La pareja salió de la habitación, con prisa Viktor se levantó de la mesa, siguiendo el mismo trayecto, siendo imitado por Yuri y Phichit, Otabek y Mila se quedaron ahí sentados por puro malestar, pues sin adrenalina en su organismo el dolor de sus heridos es notorio.

Xun y Yuuri llegaron a lo que parecía un salón, donde empleados aparentemente, se apresuraban a tomar los instrumentos. — ¿Sabe bailar Tango? —interroga el chino y Yuuri ladea la cabeza, alzando una ceja aun sonriente, soltando un atisbo de risa que Xun asumió como una afirmación a su pregunta. Yuuri tomo los brazos de Xun para colocarlos en su debido lugar.

—No hables mucho, se nota que sencillamente no es tu don. —comenta con diversión.

 _— ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!?_

—Me preocupo demasiado. —susurra, asumiendo esto como un regaño de si mismo, Xun apenas lo escucho, pasando de largo este asunto. Al momento en que Viktor y compañía llegaron la música dio inicio.

El baile en sí causaba estragos en la cabeza de Viktor, el cual sentía el resquemor de los celos y la envidia en sus venas, sin embargo, Yuuri se estaba encargando de hacerlo aún peor. Estaba seduciendo sin más a Xun, se notaba por la manera en que se enfoca de juntar su cuerpo con él, las miradas coquetas y pequeños roces entre sus rostros.

Desde siempre se ha sabido que Yuuri es un bailarín nato, que es capaz de hacer la música con sus movimientos ahora muy elaborados y que son seguidos a la perfección por el más alto. Xun tomaba con fuerza la cintura del japonés, gratamente sorprendido por su manera de moverse, una gracia propia de un patinador artístico si lo piensa.

Frunció el entrecejo y soltó una parte del aire retenido en sus pulmones, procesando o intentándolo, aquellas caricias que Yuuri estaba proporcionando a su rostro y cuello _¿Lo estaba tentando más allá de lo propio?_ El tango trata de seducción, hacer que estas seduciendo a tu compañero, pero ahora lo sentía como algo muy aparte del acto.

 _Hace lo que un amante efectúa para atraer._

Concluyeron en una posición bastante comprometedora, con Xun sosteniendo la pierna de Yuuri e inclinado sobre este. Dirigió su mirada por un momento a Viktor que estaba a punto de reventar y le dio el gusto de hacerlo. Cogió la cara de Xun y culminó besándolo para sorpresa del mismo, que abrió los ojos con ligera impresión por la acción realizada. Viktor se apresuró y los separó, tomando a Xun de la ropa.

—Me vale una mierda que estés armado hasta los dientes vuelve a intentar algo y vas a desear que esas cosas fuera te devoren infeliz.

—Aparentemente estar armado hasta los dientes atrae mucho a tu _pareja._ —rebatió con mal tono. Yuuri sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y relamiendo su labio.

— ¿¡Que estás haciendo ahora Cerdo!? Harás que nos maten antes de—Yuri no encontraba manera de explicar lo que acababa de pasar, por otro lado, la respuesta de Yuuri fue tan solo una palmadita a la cabeza del rubio.

—En lugar de preocuparte tanto, diviértete. —sugirió sonriente. Phichit no sabía qué hacer para arreglar lo que pasaba, los lentes de Yuuri seguían en la mesa. — ¡Aunque! —su exclamación llamó la atención de los dos que discutían hasta casi los golpes. —Puede ser muy divertido bailar aquí, necesito algo muy importante, con lo que podría seguir la tontería de la que tanto hablaron.

— ¿¡Que!? —quisquillaron a la misma vez mientras Xun guardó silencio, observándolo con curiosidad. Yuuri caminaba de esa manera tan seductora que caracterizaba a Sore sin duda alguna. En el comedor de nuevo se subió a la mesa, justo al lado de Xia he que respingo por lo repentino.

—Yuuri por favor...—Phichit se acercó a él, Yuuri hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo.

—Solo hay una condición muy simple y muy fácil de cumplir para hacernos participe del proyecto. —habla tomando sus gafas por un momento y dejándolas en la mesa de nuevo, a su lado. —Y esa es que, nos entreguen a mi hija.

— ¿Hija? —Xia he alza una ceja. —Tu no posee desce-

—No interrumpas cuando estoy hablando, zorra. —bufó con repentino mal humor, tomando el tenedor y clavándolo en la mano de la mujer que gritó de dolor, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos. —Como decía, quiero que me devuelvan a mi niña, Yuuri la extraña y no estaremos tranquilos hasta saber que está perfectamente bien.

—Yuuri calmate un poco... enserio...—apaciguaba el ruso acercándose lentamente.

—De estar herida las consecuencias a ustedes serán muy graves, después de todo Milenka solo tiene ocho años y como alguno de sus hombres le haya puesto una mano encima...—miro a Xia he con el ceño fruncido, molesto de su gimoteo adolorido por el utensilio enterrado en su piel. Saco el tenedor y de un golpe muy certero lo enterró con el ojo de la mujer, el grito tardó un par de segundos en llegar. Al ella levantarse y Yuuri tirar del cubierto, el globo ocular permanece clavado en el tenedor. —...Esto será lo más mínimo que puede pasarles.

— ¡XIA HE! —chilla Xian levantándose apresurada para correr hacia ella. Yuuri da una pequeña lamida al ojo.

—Voy a admitir que esto es venganza. _Vu~ikutoru wa watashideari, watashi wa yuiitsu no yūwaku suru koto ga dekimasu._ —ríe inocentemente, con algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre él. Ganándose una mirada de absoluto pavor de parte de sus propios compañeros.

* * *

— Tengo la ligera impresión de que esto no hubiera pasado. Tenemos que ponerle una maldita cadena para que no haga tonterías como estas. —bufa Otabek y Phichit mira a otro lado, suspirando.

Habían vuelto a las celdas, más por Xian que acabo estando histérica por la agresión hacia su hermana por parte del japonés, el cual ahora tan solo está tranquilamente dormido, ni siquiera se ha enterado de lo que _Sore_ hizo, apenas pusieron los lentes en su lugar el japonés se durmió cual pequeño bebé.

—Esa herida se ve muy mal...—murmura notando que Otabek se sostiene el abdomen. La venda empapada en sangre.

—No me digas... —recuesta la cabeza de la pared, como soñaba con un analgésico en esos instantes. —No pude ver ningún lugar donde guarden armas, ni siquiera comprendo cómo conecta este lugar con su mansión.

—Estarte esforzando no te hará bien, mejor descansa ahora que puedes. —sugirió abrazando sus piernas. —Y mira el lado bueno... Yuuri está dormido.

—Jeh, estaría tranquilo si estuviera en frente mio, ya no puedo ni cerrar un ojo calmado con él haciendo locuras. —reclama con justificado temor. Ahora veía a _Sore_ muy capaz de asesinarlos a todos mientras están durmiendo, que las dos personalidades se separaran tanto se hacía un problema y el asunto es aún más complicado de manejar.

Pasan algunas horas, con los tres descansando hasta que por darse un pequeño golpe contra la pared Yuuri acaba despertando, tan adormilado que se rasca la cara quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a un lado, acomodándose en el suelo como puede. Eso hasta que se despierta por una discusión fuera de la celda.

—Que rastrero traerme hasta aquí sin decirme donde esta Milenka...—bufa inconforme con lo que imagina es el resultado de lo que hizo. —Y además sin Yuuri, a ver dónde lo habrán puesto... supongo que el pequeño teatro ya acabo. —se levanta, tirando los tacones a un lado, sujeta la falda del vestido y de un solo tirón lo alcanza a romper, quedando con unas de sus piernas al descubierto.

Espero unos cuantos minutos a que la discusión de afuera, esa que no entendía por el idioma en que es hecha, culminaba. Cuando el guardia que debía vigilar la zona pasó lo saludó sonriente, siendo el mismo que lo tiró a la fosa. — ¿Ya puedes darme mi premio? —interroga coqueto, ladeando la cabeza y apoyándose en las rejas.

El guardia suelta una larga carcajada, abriendo la reja sin pensarlo mucho, o más bien, sin pensarlo en lo más mínimo. Se abalanza rápidamente sobre el japonés, dando un par de mordidas al cuello sensible y tumbándolo al suelo, metiéndose entre las piernas de Yuuri sin que este lo impida. Yuuri tomo el rostro del hombre, dando un beso profundo, pero corto que llevo a un pequeño camino de besos hasta el cuello de esta persona, dando un coqueto mordisco a un lado y –

— ¡UGH! —Lo aferró para evitar que se fuera, abriendo más la boca y enterrando los dientes de nuevo, finalizando por fin al tirar a un lado el hombre que agoniza, llevando las manos a su garganta arrancada. Escup lo que quedó en su boca y con el antebrazo limpia la sangre.

—Muchas gracias por pensar con el pene y no con la cabeza. —agradece dando un último beso a la mejilla de quien tiene dificultades para respirar. Tomó el cuchillo y la pistola que el hombre cargaba, a pesar de la contradicción, no tenía tiempo de jugar mucho, por lo que clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza del moribundo, aún no es momento de llamar la atención. Con la estola limpio cada rastro de sangre en su persona.

— ¿¡Yuuri!? —Otabek respinga por la repentina exclamación de Phichit, viendo en la misma direcciona. Yuuri se lame el labio, apoyado en la reja y balanceando las llaves en un dedo.

—Si los saco mi diversión se terminará, así que sean buenos niño y guarden silencio. Cuando termine vender a buscarlos, guárdenme esto mientras tanto, no quiero ensuciarlos. Adiós~ —lanza un beso, dejando las gafas en el suelo de la celda. Phichit miro a Otabek con esperanza de que este tuviera alguna idea.

—Si los alertamos podrían hasta matarlo, esto es un punto muerto.

—Pero hay que... hacer algo.

—Ayúdame. —pidió al levantarse y tirar todo lo que se encontraba en la repisa de la celda.

* * *

—Claro que no, que importaría si alguien más vive, no sería capaz de soportarme, nadie lo ha hecho, ni siquiera Mamá... Por eso yo no estaba en casa, por eso y ese hombre que debe estar sufriendo el doble de lo que yo sufrí. Es una pena que de alguien tan desgraciado naciera Hye, es como una ironía tan rastrera.

Su monólogo continuaba cada vez que despertaba del forzado sueño a consecuencia de no dormir por días enteros. Lo único que implicaba movimiento es dar de comer a Minho, probar el más mínimo bocado y poco más, la mirada de su perro en él crea la extraña ilusión de que comprende cada palabra y, por ende, responde. Preguntar a su transporte a dónde se dirige fue olvidado, pues se ha rendido por completo a ser lo último vivo que conoce, la esperanza de que Phichit aun ande con su corazón latiendo es nula.

—Ya ni siquiera sé si lamento que no este, vivir en este mundo es la mayor injusticia para una niña como ella, tan dulce... ¿Dolerá mucho morir? Tal vez a ella no, estaba durmiendo cuando ocurrió ¿Que crees de Phichit? —Minho ladra, sabe a quién se refiere. —Si lo mordieron... Si ellos no lo cuidaron... ¿Habrá sufrido? —abraza a Minho. —Por el error de esos... idiotas, ellos no lo cuidaron...

El nivel de resentimiento es muy alto, pensando la peor opción que pueda tener. Se preguntaba si Phichit aun sonreía, esa maldita sonrisa radiante e imborrable que llevaba en sus labios deseaba que ese bello rasgo aun con la muerte andando no se hubiera esfumado, que por más difícil que resultara permaneciera siempre ahí.

—Te necesito ... tanto... —solloza apretando a Minho, sin considerar que lo único que hace aparte de respirar es lamentarse una y otra vez sin saber si sus suposiciones son de hecho reales. Se aferra a Minho, es tan cálido como Phichit, solo que mucho más peludo, los mismos ojos inocentes, parte de pelaje negro y estando ahí para motivarlo.

Minho es... realmente similar. Respira con lentitud, dando mimos al can y deteniéndose a los pocos minutos, negando con la cabeza. No podía perder más la cabeza, necesitaba... Necesitaba a Phichit.

* * *

—Hola~ ¿Me podrías decir dónde están mis armas? Llevo perdido un tiempo y es un poco molesto. —mantenía escondido tras su espalda el cuchillo lleno de sangre, la pistola se encuentra entremetida en su ropa interior por lo que no es visible. Sonrió inocentemente al hombre que lo analizó de arriba abajo, quizás no lo entendía o por otro lado podría estar preguntándose por qué preguntaba tan descaradamente donde están las armas. —Puedo hacerte un favor si quieres.

Aproximándose al hombre agarró con una mano el miembro de este, ladeando la cabeza para lucir coqueto. El tipo sonrió, llevando una mano a la cintura de Yuuri y otra a la nuca, forzándolo a besarlo, descuidándose de tal manera con la que permitió que Yuuri llevara el cuchillo hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza y sin miramientos lo clavara ahí, como un asesinato perfectamente limpio. Limpio sus labios con la tela de su vestido, para luego arrastrar el cadáver y ponerlo recostado de una pared.

Si no se equivocaba olía a pólvora, ese maldito olor que detestaba de las pistolas y que hubiera una buena cantidad en un mismo sitio delataba la ubicación. Tuvo un pequeño problema, llamado cariñosamente como: Las paredes y el suelo son exactamente del mismo puto color, chocaba muy constantemente, costaba distinguir cuando hay un cruce, más aún siendo más un sabueso guiándose por su olfato y cuidándose las espaldas con el oído.

— _Bingo~_ —susurra satisfecho, abriendo la puerta y llegando efectivamente a la armería. —Menudos acaparadores son estas personas. Roban mis cosas cuando tienen para un ejército, egoístas. —sopla el pequeño mechón de cabello que se le viene al rostro. —Ahora... Si yo fuera ellos, en donde guardaría una ropa extraña capaz de resistir balas.

Llegó a la conclusión de que son un grupo muy descuidado, sin nadie cuidando las armas, tenían la confianza por las nubes. Rebuscando entre lo que más organizado se encontraba llegó a lo que con su vista borrosa distinguió como una pila, arrimado en una mesa. Su espada estaba allí, también el arco de Mila, el rifle de Phichit, incluso las botas de Yuri, lo único que no lograba distinguir son las pistolas de Viktor, que eran las más vistosas.

Al lado de la mesa estaba el bolso que llevaban con las armas extras, la cámara de Phichit y el muñeco de felpa de _Yuuri_ , un poco más apartado en un cesto supuso que estaba su ropa. Confirmando que se trata de su ropa tomó el cuchillo que tenía y corto el vestido, lo tiró a un lado y tomó su propia vestimenta, aunque ir tentando para distraer es buen plan, prefería acabar con ellos simplemente.

—Debería llevar esto de algún modo, pero ir de un lugar a otro para llevárselos es _tan_ tedioso... —daba toquecitos a sus labios en señal de estar pensando. —Tal vez esto funcione. —tomo una granada, una pequeña explosión no haría nada de malo.

* * *

—Nos van a matar, ya no hay que dudar de ello. —caminaba de un lado a otro ansioso, los metieron a ellos tres en la misma habitación para esperar información sobre que harían con ellos. _Sore_ realmente arruino la situación con imposibilidad para arreglarlo o salir con un bajo perfil.

—Posiblemente lo harían aun sin que Sore hiciera eso. —suspira Viktor, sobando la espalda de Mila. — ¿te sientes muy mal aun?

—Se me ha pasado un poco...—estaba pálida, quería dormir por tres días enteros.

—tienes una excusa real para no sufrir del periodo ahora. —bromeo Yuri con amargura, queriendo amenizar un poco el tema.

—Si... supongo que si...—gimoteo restregando sus ojos, no quería admitir que se sentía un poco menos mujer ahora, es decir... Había soñado con tener hijos, eso con la situación había quedado enterrado y ahora mucho más, necesitaba que la alguien la pudiera escuchar y abrazar mientras lloraba.

O más bien, un momento con el cual poder llorar realmente.

Un estruendo los alerto, Yuri que estaba en pie se asomó rápido a la ventana, observando el lugar donde salía el humo y en base a sus cálculos supuso que por ahí se encuentra Otabek, Yuuri y Phichit. —Algo va muy mal...

—Los guardias corren para allá...—informa Viktor que se había asomado por la puerta. —Es nuestra oportunidad de ir por los demás. Sube a mi espalda.

—Yo puedo ir sola...

—No seas necia. —ordenó con el ceño fruncido, Mila no tuvo más que treparse a la espalda de Viktor, siendo él como una especie de hermano mayor no sintió mal su fuerte agarre en sus piernas. —vamos.

—Déjame ir primero. —pide Yuri apresurándose, quizás no tuviera sus botas, pero con una patada bien podría dejar inconsciente a quien se cruzaran de por medio. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y por suerte para ellos, podían recordar vagamente por donde ya habían pasado, principalmente a la sala donde se reunieron con los otros tres. —Algo grave debe estar pasando si dejaron todo este lugar solo.

—Es más sospechoso de lo usual, sigue caminando, tengo la impresión de que Sore tiene que ver con eso. —farfulla Viktor sudando, no por nada, Mila está pesadita a pesar de lo poco que están comiendo diariamente.

* * *

—Maldita... sea...

Aprieta su abdomen bajo, por algún motivo que desconoce que está doliendo mucho, llega a ser insoportable en realidad. Tambaleante logra levantarse del suelo, jadeando con el ceño fruncido, ya había matado a un par que seguramente lo estaba buscando precisamente a él, tener su ropa en ese momento fue beneficioso a niveles extraordinarios, más aún llevar la chaqueta de Viktor puesta. Apenas se dio el tiempo de agarrar el asa de uno de los bolso que lleva a rastras.

 _Pobres idiotas que no disparan a la cabeza..._

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, el pequeño comodín. —mira con disimulado fastidio a quien está en frente suyo, que lleve un parche médico hace que sonría con absoluta satisfacción. — ¿te pudres por dentro?

—No más que tu zorra de mierda, pensé que estarías llorándole a _mi_ Viktor que te intentara satisfacer esa vagina llena de telarañas, parece que ni siquiera sabes cómo tocar a alguien ¿Muy frígida? —hacer burla a su sexualidad es algo que aparentemente no puede pasar por alto, pues también está un poco ardido por el tema de no recordar el más mínimo contacto íntimo con Viktor.

 _Se vengaría de Yuuri en algún momento..._

—Mamá...

—Y al parecer, roba hijos, no sabía que podía costar tener uno, considerando que, a diferencia de mí, tienes útero, ya me imagino que nadie te toca ni por lastima. —Milenka estaba siendo apuntada por Xia He, ya luego le preguntaría a la niña donde estuvo todo el rato.

—A menos que quieras que le atraviese la cabeza te hincaras de rodillas ante mí. —golpeo nuevamente la cabeza de la infante con el arma. Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, borrando su sonrisa.

—Te reto a hacerle algo, quedarte ciega será el mínimo de tus problemas. —advierte con una seriedad tan poco común en _esa_ personalidad que Milenka se asusta más por eso que por el arma en sus sienes.

—Híncate, ahora. —ordena de nuevo. Yuuri acabo arrodillado en el suelo, más por el dolor abdominal que por la orden en si. Xia he tiro a Milenka a un lado, sin interés en ella y dando una patada Yuuri. — ¿Dónde quedo tu actitud de perra sabionda ahora? ¿Ah? ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! —golpeo el reverso del arma en la cabeza de Yuuri, estando sentada sobre él. —Ruégame que no te mate...

—Antes como gusanos y es poco de lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de no rebajarme. —sonríe burlón, de su ropa saco un cuchillo pequeño, acercándolo al ojo de Yuuri. — ¿te vas a vengar? Que infantil~. —mofa aun cuando la china ya estaba haciendo un superficial corte vertical, antes de realizar alguna otra acción Xia He grito y miro atrás, Milenka mantuvo en su mano el cuchillo lleno de sangre que había clavado en la espalda de la mujer.

—Maldita... niña...—gruñó levantándose, apuntó a Milenka, pero esta bala dio al techo, pues Xia He cayó, con Yuuri encaramándose en ella, poniendo las manos en el cuello frágil.

—te dije que si la herías te arrepentirías. —su sonrisa enferma, aunque intimido de buena forma a la chica no se quedó quieta, dando una buena patada a la zona que, en este instante, es frágil. —Ugh...—tosió en la cara de Xia he, la cual con cara de asco se lo logro quitar de encima. Yuuri se encogió en el suelo, apretando su abdomen bajo.

— ¡SOLO MUERE! —grita dando una patada al área, la repetición de esto se vio interrumpido por la espada atravesando su pecho. —Ah... ah...—dejo caer la pistola y el pequeño cuchillo.

—Que... guapo salvador...—burla con aspecto deplorable y enfermo, Otabek saca la espada del cuerpo de Xia he y tumbándola a un lado, colocándola boca arriba.

—N-no... lo...—Otabek toma la espada con ambas manos y la clava por completo en la cabeza de ella, atravesando la mano en el proceso. Soltó todo el aire acumulado, aun con el ceño fruncido.

— _Tınıştıq..._ —despide sacando el arma del cadáver.

— ¡Mamá! —Milenka salta a Yuuri que apenas se puede reincorporar.

—Oww que lindo... también me dices así a mí, Yuuri va a estar celoso... ¿Te hicieron algo? —Milenka niega con la cabeza, Yuuri acaricia el rostro de la pequeña y apartó unos mechones. —Aquí hay un golpe...

—El avión.

—Que pena... Quería tener una excusa para desfigurarla. —lamenta en un suspiro.

— No tardaran en venir para acá, no estoy seguro de haberlos podido confundir lo suficiente. —Phichit llegó jadeando y sudando la gota gorda, la carrera tirando bombas lacrimógenas no fue sencilla. — Pero que paso...

—No hay tiempo para estar explicando esto ¿Te puedes levantar? —Yuuri asintió, intentando incorporar y cayendo al suelo a los pocos segundos. —Toma tú los bolsos, yo lo llevo, Milenka agarra lo que puedas. —indica con prisa, acercándose a Yuuri y sacando los lentes de su bolsillo.

—Aún no he ido por Yuuri, debe estarse preocupando mucho. —habla entre dientes con sonrisa impotente. Otabek toma provecho de este estado tan debilitado del psicópata para colocar los lentes, para su sorpresa al ponerlos, se durmió.

— ¿Es esto posible? —pregunta subiéndoselo a la espalda como puede. Phichit lleva dos bolsos increíblemente grandes y Milenka el que aparenta ser de mano, la pistola, cuchillo y espada que habían quedado cerca del cadáver.

—Te asombrarías de lo posible que es tener una personalidad dormida y la otra no. —burla el tailandés con sonrisa nerviosa. Agarro el arma que Milenka le tendió sería difícil con Yuuri encima, pero podría hacerlo.

Comenzaron a correr por los laberinticos pasillos, el área recordaba con mucho ímpetu a los documentales hecho en reservas naturales, hacía pensar que en cualquiera de las habitaciones se encontrarían osos pandas. Una señal que apuntaba en determinada dirección los hizo pensar que se trataba de una salida, el problema es que al doblar en esa esquina se encontraron con alguien. Otabek lo apunto de inmediato, su disparo nunca sono, pero si el golpe de este hombre cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Amargado! —celebra Milenka.

— ¿Están todos bien? —pregunta Viktor con gotas de sudor cayendo por su mentón.

—Algo así ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Yuuri entre sueños se aferra a Otabek, eso si, no mostraba signos de querer despertar. —No seremos bien recibidos cuando vean al cadáver que dejamos atrás.

—Por la casa hay una salida a un patio externo, de ahí en más solo queda alejarnos de la zona hasta salir de la reserva. Andando. —Yuri tomo uno de los bolsos que Phichit llevaba y una pistola, determinados a seguir al peli plata que aparentemente tenía una buena idea de donde se encuentran.

Debían huir antes de que los otros dos hermanos se enteraran de lo que hicieron.


	19. Nexus Completed

la uni me va a volver loca y eso que solo va una semana,q ue desgraciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

 **A08** : Es Sore :u no una señorita, el es Perra, diva y potra Bv Y toma, los necesitaras - _le da lentes de sol para tapar la ceguera que causo la hermosa imagen de Sore en gala-_ Yo nunca he dicho que esta embarazado xD quien dice que lo esta? Marica de la nacionalidad que sea, te enamoras de Yuuri, no hay nada mejor que el cerdo japoneh. La puerca mala tiene complejo de perra en celo :u kdcrt. - _Se va al bunker por precaución por el ruso celoso-._ Sore tiene unas frases arrechisimas xDD Se llama sore, la perra, diva, zorra y potra de la vida :u Otabek para general en jefe :3 Esta dormido no muerto xD  
 **Kyani95:** Todos querían que mataran a Xia He, cuanto odio le agarraron a esa mujer XDD No he dicho que este embarzado, puede ser un temor, gstristis, de todo bb xD no un embarazo. Y yo te hamo por ser mi fan :3

 **Gracias a: Deshaneyra** y **To0nantzin Biersack** por Follow y Fav :3 Welcome my mijas

* * *

 _Finalmente, tras pasarme la vida corriendo, alguien me atrapó._

 **Nexus Completed.**

—Que... se supone que hacemos ahora...—susurra Phichit con el pulso acelerado, Viktor busca con la mirada alguna escapatoria a lo que tenían delante.

Lo que rodea todo el conjunto que esos extraños hermanos crearon, aparte de una reja muy resistente, de la cual rompieron la entrada por falta de tiempo al disimulo, es una cantidad descomunal de _Walkers_ encadenados al suelo, en su mayoría en estado deplorable y tan putrefacto que apenas lo podían aguantar.

Eran muchos, a pesar de estar atados podrían fácilmente agarrar a cualquiera y morder, el único medianamente seguro en este asunto es Yuuri y este ni siquiera está despierto. La penumbra no hace más que dificultar el asunto, pues si de un _Walker_ de piel oscura se trata, distinguirlo cuesta el doble.

—A este paso se van a dar cuenta de que estamos aquí. —apresura Otabek subiéndose a Yuuri de nuevo, no pesaba tanto, pero tenerlo un tiempo prolongado costaba.

— ¿Puedes estar en pie? —pregunta a Mila, la cual asiente lentamente. —Síganme uno detrás de otro, voy a hacer un camino. —toma el cuchillo que Milenka llevaba. —No te apartes ¿Entendiste? —asiente. —Bien...

Clava el cuchillo en los que más cercanos se encuentran en la ruta que traza, puede vislumbrar a duras penas donde acaba esta especie de barricada de muerte, muy a la distancia hay edificios, si seguían la carretera llegarían a esos edificios. Una luz terriblemente fuerte los espanta, estando cerca de huir definitivamente.

— ¡A LA MIERDA, CORRE! —quisquilla Yuri empujando, siendo el último en aquella filita tras Viktor, como si este fuera la madre de los patitos. Viktor tomó a Milenka como saco de papas, pues es bien sabido que esta no corre mucho.

Los disparos comenzaron a sonar, Mila y Milenka alcanzaron a escuchar como uno atinaba a cualquiera de ellos, no se detuvieron a ver quién es el herido o desde donde les disparaban. Teniendo un poco de suerte, esa que nunca decidía estar de su lado, lograron traspasar aquel "campo" lleno de _Walkers_ , empujando a uno que otro para evitar desgracias.

Corrieron por unos buenos veinte minutos sin detenerse, tomando con plena seguridad la idea de que estaban persiguiéndolos, aun si sonara muy paranoico no tenían más que pensar. Para cuando la penumbra se hizo completa, detuvieron sus pasó, cayendo al suelo agotados.

— ¿Qué clase... de sueño estará... teniendo para seguir dormido...? —pregunta Yuri jadeando, pues el japonés seguía en su letargo ininterrumpido. —Que puto sueño más profundo.

—Allá se veía... muy adolorido... quizás esta inconsciente y no dormido...—responde Phichit con una mano en su pecho, está fatigado, necesita estar igual de dormido que Yuuri por unas buenas horas para recomponerse.

—Mamá estaba en el suelo cuando esa mujer lo encontró. —informó Milenka.

— ¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer? —Mila echó su cabello para atrás.

—Xia he. —Otabek estaba echado en el suelo, agotado y deseando una cama en la cual no sentirse como un viejo de ochenta años, quejándose por el dolor en su espalda.

—Lo que saco en claro... es que ahora nos querrán matar... sin duda alguna. —jadea Viktor, pasando el brazo por su frente. —Alguno de estos edificios debe servirnos para descansar en lo que amanece. —se reincorpora, entrecerrando los ojos por el poco campo de visión. —Vamos, no vale la pena separarnos o esperar a otros en una situación como esta. —Otabek lo ayuda a cargar a Yuuri en su espalda.

* * *

—ya no queda comida, tendré que bajar a buscarla... ¿Tienes hambre, cierto? No me mires así, sabes que te he dado todo lo que había recogido. —acaricia la cabeza del husky, que solo chilla un poco, realmente hambriento. —Yo también tengo hambre, pero quién sabe si no alcanza, tú lo vales más que yo, después de todo, tú si podrías proteger realmente a alguien.

Minho ladró con emoción de ver a Seung levantarse. —Detener vehículo. —ordenó a la inteligencia artificial, al hacer esto se detuvo y la rampa bajo, Minho no tardó ni un segundo en salir, sabía que su perro se sentía ansioso por pasar tantas horas encerrado, pero el gusto de pasear cada día estaba evidentemente perdido.

Su parada improvisada es en un pueblo pequeño, destruido como cualquier lugar que ahora visites o mires de reojo, saco lo que podría servirle de cada casa, la mayor cantidad de comida posible para evitar más paradas y que Minho acabe de nuevo con sus costillas visibles. Entró a la última casa de todas, en esta el olor a podrido resalta, por suerte se había puesto la pañoleta en el rostro. Curioso se acercó a donde emanaba el hedor, encontrando una escena cuanto menos lamentable.

Toda una familia suicidada, dos hijos pequeños con un tiro en el costado de su cabeza, la mujer de la casa con una gigantesca mordida en su hombro y un tiro en el oído, el padre con el revólver en su rígida mano llena de moscas, incluso el perro tenía un disparo en la cabeza. Vació su mente de todo pensamiento al respecto, no quería rememorarlo, traer a sus momentos de "lucidez" las pesadillas que adoran de torturarlo mientras duerme.

—Mira esto, comía como todo un rey ¿Que te parece? Podrás comer bien por un largo tiempo. —comenta a Minho que mueve la cola, su hocico está hecho agua. —Si yo muriera nadie cuidaría de ti, morirías de hambre tal vez, eres un mimado... Si yo muero ¿Vendrías conmigo? —el ladrido lo hace Suspirar. —sé que da un poco de miedo, pero imagina cómo sería, tendrías que vagar y esperar que alguien te dé comida... Cuando llegue el momento te iras conmigo, así estaremos juntos en el más allá, Phichit estará feliz de verte.

Una vez todo guardado piensa salir de la casa, deteniéndose para ver a uno de los cadáveres de infante. Una niña pequeña de cabello café en diferencia a lo usual de la etnia, se hace una idea del miedo que tuvo, de lo mucho que debió llorar... Por supuesto que entendía lo que debía sentir una niña pequeña en una situación de esta índole, cuánto sufrió por ver cuando mordían a su madre o cuando su padre anuncia la muerte que será su salvación.

— _Po... favor hazlo... mátame... por favor..._

 _Mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones, viene en frente suyo a ese desagradable hombre que inyectaba droga a su cuerpo todos los días sin falta. Sus manos temblaban con el arma que este le había entregado, en su cara resalta la pérdida de su mejilla y en su brazo la falta de carne, puede ver el hueso sin dificultad._

— _Tu no... tienes sentimientos ¿verdad? Ha-hazlo... —insiste, Seung permanece quieto y en silencio, comenzando a sudar en lo que Minho gruñe. — ¡MÁTAME!_

— _n-no puedo hacer eso. —balbucea finalmente, en la búsqueda de una razón por la que está la exigencia en sus manos._

— _A-ahora resulta que eres humano... Maldito hipócrita imbécil... eres tan desgraciado como esas cosas... Un muerto incapaz de matar..._

 _Por motivos que desconoce estas palabras lo afectan, después de todo aguantar insultos u otro tipo de molestias a su persona por su forma de ser es lo normal, lo único que se mantiene normal en esos días de locos en realidad. Llega a pesar de que ese hombre esta drogado para decir tal tontería, ser indiferente no lo hace igual a la muerte andante que está consumiendo las vidas de todos en todo el mundo. Menos lo hace no querer mancharse las manos de un vivo._

 _No es un asesino..._

— _Enclenque... y débil. —jala el arma de las manos del patinador. —espero que recuerdes y tengas en tu memoria como pensabas dejarme ser uno de esos, ojalá ese morenito al que tanto te jodiste lo devoren en tu cara. —muestra el dedo de en medio y antes de que Seung replicara el hombre metió el cañón del arma en la boca, jalando el gatillo y salpicando sangre en la entrada de la casa del ahora escandalizado muchacho._

 _Su forma de ser lo impide a gritar para liberar la tensión emocional que llena su mente, más aún por la sangre que cayó en su rostro y ropa. Entró a su departamento con prisa, arrancándose la ropa y corriendo al baño, contaba hasta diez y repetía un sin números de veces para borrar la imagen del suicidio. Esta situación disparatada con gente canibalizando apenas lleva un día, no puede sentirse indiferente a eso. Su respiración se calma al momento en que recapitula lo que va a hacer._

 _Correr como alma que lleva el diablo a casa de su madre, eso claro llevando un bate solo por precaución, una vez ahí, encerrarse hasta que el panorama se calmara aún más y así darse el tiempo de formular algún plan con el que pueda contactar con Phichit e ir con él. Sencillo y a prueba de tontos._

 _Salir de su departamento costo, pues sin otra alternativa echo un vistazo al cuerpo que emana sangre desde tres diferentes puntos. Minho pisa el charco sin querer y a medida que anda hace un lindo camino recto con sus patas manchadas. Antes de seguir bajando lo acaricia con especial cariño, deseando no tener que verlo manchado de sangre más que este día._

— _Débil es el que se suicida o el que no puede hacerlo..._ —piensa en un suspiro melancólico subiendo al vehículo con Minho a sus espaldas, poniendo en marcha el medio de transporte al instante.

* * *

—Ya era hora, estaba considerando tirarte agua fría a ver si reaccionabas.

Parpadeo somnoliento a quien hablo, bailando la mirada en la habitación en la que se encuentra. Yuuri se reincorpora aun adormilado, fijándose en que los demás están vistiéndose y Milenka duerme con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Llevo una mano su cabeza, no sabía si iba a explotar primero o el resto de su cuerpo, se siente sencillamente fatal.

—En donde...

—Estamos en uno de los suburbios más próximos que encontramos, salimos de ese lugar. —respondió Viktor dejando su chaqueta aun lado, no había agua suficiente para bañarse y el calor es insoportable. Una venda podía notarse por debajo de si ropa. — ¿Que tal te sientes?

—Mal... Muy mal.

—Ninguno aquí puede sentirse bien después de todo. —ironiza Mila con amargura, habiendo explicado lo poco que sabía con respecto al trato que le fue dado. Yuuri acaricia los cabellos de Milenka, la cual se acomoda un poco más. —Estaba bien, no le hicieron nada malo.

—Eso es bueno, no quisiera que cargara con más recuerdos horribles de abusos. —su voz esta rasposa y pañosa, dejando muy en claro lo mal que se encuentra sin exagerar.

—Sabe sobrellevarlo muy bien, es una niña fuerte. —Phichit rompe la tela que usa como venda en la herida de Otabek, este cabecea deseando poder dormir como los demás. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Nos alejaremos tan rápido como sea posible de esta zona, no dudo que querrán venganza por lo que hicimos. —Yuuri no se molestó en preguntar, principalmente porque lo importaba, algo malo y posiblemente explosivo debió ocurrir si se encuentra ahí acostado, aparte de que su mente nublada tampoco da lugar a dudas. —Mañana vamos sin desvío a otra ciudad siguiendo la carretera, algunos autos nos podremos encontrar de camino, pero no es prioridad.

—Antes de que continúes, debo informarte que estamos en la mierda, apenas con un cartucho para cada arma, la inservible cámara de Phichit-

— ¡No la insultes! —advierte, aunque ya no tuviera rollos la misión de la cámara está en pie.

—Su celular sin batería-

— ¡NO HABLES ASÍ!

—Cuchillos, la espada de Yuuri y flechas. Mila no puede usar un arco estando reciente salida de una "cesárea"—resalta en comillas y Viktor revuelve su cabello, pensando en alternativas a lo que dijo. —Beka sigue mal y Yuuri... No sé qué le pasa, pero está a poco de verse como un _Walker_ , seremos tres protegiendo a tres y medio en una calle abierta en la que no podremos escondernos a esperar que se aburran.

—Si fueras tan amable de dejar de resaltar absolutamente todo lo que tenemos en contra. —gruñe. Yuri se deja caer con fastidio en una silla al lado de la cama.

—Puedo caminar, no hay razón para preocuparse. —asegura respirando aire caliente, quizás solo es una fiebre común y corriente como la que Viktor sufrió hace un tiempo. El peli plata pone una mano en la frente de su pareja.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre... Suponiendo que vengan tras nosotros será en un grupo numeroso, iremos por callejones y los esquivaremos más fácil.

— ¿Cómo los enfrentamos? No tenemos balas y ellos si, tienen ventaja. —Yuri está inquieto y ansioso por el asunto, eso es obvio. Viktor dio un suave empujoncito a Yuuri para que se volviera a acostar, quería que descansara y que estuviera medianamente bien para el día venidero. —Conocen la ciudad, podrían rodearnos.

—Reza porque no, lo siento, hoy no puedo seguir debatiendo o especulando contigo lo que pasara o no. —responde con cansancio. El rubio tampoco se encuentra en condiciones para continuar con ese pleito que suele formarse al tener opiniones dispares.

—No... Descansa tú también.

—Él que parece al borde de la muerte es otro, voy a checar que nadie esté cerca.

—No lo están, de ser así ya hubieran disparado o intentado algo... —Viktor se sienta al borde de la cama, Yuuri luce aún peor hablando consigo mismo, enfermo y delirante sin más, esto lo hiere.

—Oye, cerdo ¿Por que no te vuelves a dormir? Mañana será un día muy, muy largo. —la capacidad que tiene Yuri para adelantarse a Viktor es impresionante, el mayor lo fulmina con la mirada

—Dormir es... horrible. —todos los presentes aún en su sopor lo miran curiosos, Yuuri no habla de lo que siente, se había hecho aún más callado de lo normal y a menos que Viktor preguntara, costaba horrores enterarse sobre lo que pasa por su mente. —Hay tantos gritos, tantas voces, tantos rostros... ¿Quién es Theo? —interroga mirando a Yuri y Viktor alternativamente.

—Pues no lo sé, no conozco a ninguno. — responde Viktor con sinceridad, Yuri se encoge de hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

—Yo tampoco ¿Como es? —pregunta Mila en el destrozado sofá donde ella y Phichit se recuestan de Otabek para dormir.

—Moreno... cabello marrón... con puntas rojas y unos bonitos ojos... dorados.

El grupo quedo frío con la descripción, como olvidar cuando las gafas estaban perdidas y Sore hizo sus travesuras sangrientas por la noche, resultaba incluso triste como Yuuri recuerda al muchacho cuya vida arrebató sin ser él mismo. Lo que también notaron fue aquel detalle en el que ambas personalidades coinciden.

 _Tenía unos ojos bonitos._

Sore lo repetía, aparentemente coinciden interiormente en determinados puntos, de gusto por lo que parece, pues lo sustancial que es la masacre realizada no cuenta, aunque claro, esto puede estarse manifestando en esas pesadillas que Yuuri menciona.

— Él me grita, llora... También sonríe, como Marie y Minako antes de-

—Pensar en eso te hace daño, descansa, si ellos llegan a tus pesadillas puedes esperar por mí para ayudarte. —Yuuri no tardo en obedecerlo, más por agonía que por ganas.

—Es malo que recuerde. —comenta Otabek.

—Cree que son simples sueños, mientras lo podamos convencer de que solo eso son, no existiría mayor riesgo al que ya tenemos con Sore. —explica Phichit cubriendo su boca por un bostezo.

—Tener un sueño así no es algo que se merezca... —susurro Yuri mirando por la ventana. Viktor alcanzó a oírlo y pensó similar, pero algo lo hizo contradecirse y es que Yuuri no merece la culpa que lo llenara de enterarse que sus sueños, pasaron en la realidad, al menos los que no tienen que ver con Marie y Minako.

El mundo es sencillamente cruel.

* * *

—Esta ciudad es desgraciadamente grande, a este paso no saldremos nunca. —cómo no es difícil de adivinar es Yuri quién se queja, solo que esta vez está un poco más justificado, considerando que están desde las 8 de la mañana caminando y no divisan el final de aquella ciudad.

—Mira el único lado bueno que hay, no tiene _Walkers_ por ningún lado. —Otabek lleva uno de los bolsos con armas, agradece enormemente el detalle, pues no está ni de humor para disparar, cosa extraña.

—Y tampoco hay sol, es un "buen día" —burla la rusa con ligereza.

—Quiero que llueva... el sudor me esta molestando. —Yuuri habla muy lentamente, la cara pálida y el malestar es evidente, apenas logró que Viktor lo dejara caminar por su cuenta. —Tengo ganas de vomitar...

—Vas a terminar soltando tu estomago completo de tanto que vomitas. —negó con la cabeza, ya habían parado más de diez veces por Yuuri.

— ¿Qué te duele exactamente? —pregunta Phichit buscando algo en el bolso que lleva, solo él sabrá que busca ahí dentro.

—No lo sé, es como si me hubieran golpeado... duele mucho. —Otabek tropezó torpemente con una grieta del suelo, a poco de besar el suelo, Milenka por otro lado se había chocado con la espalda de Viktor. —El abdomen me dolía desde hace un tiempo, ahora es más fuerte que antes.

—Extraño... Por desgracia no tenemos cómo saber qué te pasa, pueden ser muchas cosas, una peor que otra. —Phichit no tenía la intención de tranquilizar, pero de hecho, hizo peor el pensamiento general.

—Tengo ganas de ir al baño...—informa Milenka, Mila toma su mano, pues ya está acostumbrada al asunto.

—Mejor no avancemos más por hoy, si a estas alturas del día no han siquiera dado muestras de su persecución es porque ya los despistamos lo suficiente. —rasca su entrecejo con cansancio. —Hagamos un pequeño reconocimiento del área para escoger donde descansar...

Caminaron un poco más sin alejarse de donde Mila acompaña a Milenka a hacer sus necesidades, Viktor nota algo extraño, sacó su pistola del cinturón justo por lo mismo, apuntando a lo que se encuentra en el suelo. Al llegar pudo notar que no eran más que cajas, esas malditas cajas que se cruzaban _justo_ cuando más las necesitaban.

—Parece que nuestra suerte no es tan mala por primera vez. —comenta Yuri con ácido humor, con rapidez comenzaron a hurgar en ellas.

—No deberíamos tomar cosas que están tan perfectamente colocadas... Si están así es por algo—suspiro Viktor frotándose el puente de la nariz

—No me importa, necesito los rollos, los necesito para sobrevivir. —dramatizaba el moreno tomando la caja, lleno de rollos para su cámara y viéndolos con adoración—Quién diría que llegaría a amar tanto estas cosas.

—Es muy extraño de todas maneras... es la cuarta vez que nos pasa esto... aunque esta comida no está vencida al menos. —comentaba Yuuri intentando leer lo que decía la lata, con un cristal incompleto era un tanto difícil realizar esta acción en conjunto con sus ojos de topo, distinguir números es todo un logro.

—Está sellada así que no puede estar envenenada. —Yuri dejó caer con aburrimiento una lata dentro de la caja en la que estaba. —También nos dio balas, cuchillos... ¿Un ángel de la guarda?

—Deberíamos dejar todo esto aquí. —el peli plata vio de mala manera las otras cajas, le parecía sumamente extraño y sospechoso que a mitad de una carretera justo cuando estaban caminando por ahí, estuviera perfectamente puestas y cerradas además de contener todo lo que les faltaba en ese preciso momento.

 _La paranoia aquí no está de más._

—A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente. —Otabek cargó el arma más grande que había y empezó a ver por la mira del arma—Es nueva... —miró de nuevo la caja y alzó una ceja al ver un estuche alargado y pequeño. Lo sacó y lo abrió, riendo de forma ácida. —Creo que alguien sabe excesivamente bien lo que necesitamos, toma. —le tendió el pequeño estuche a Yuuri el cual miro con ilusión que se trataba de unos lentes

—Son exactamente la fórmula que necesito—dijo emocionado poniéndose los lentes, eran de pasta negra y el cristal un tanto más fino al que estaba usando antes. Viktor le sacó los lentes intercambiándolos con rapidez, tiró los nuevos al suelo, los piso y arrugó el entrecejo—¡Viktor!

—Ya dije que no tomaremos nada ¿Enserio soy el único que le parece esto demasiado extraño?

—Nunca nos pasan cosas buenas, porque no aprovecharlas por una vez aun si nos mata en el proceso, ya todos estamos muertos de todas maneras—Yuri miraba furibundo al albino que devolvió la misma mirada. —Podríamos morirnos mañana si no tomamos esto... Excepto los rollos de foto, eso es inútil—Pichit le saco la lengua mientras ponía uno de estos a la cámara—Así que deja de ser tan fastidioso, ya lo dejaste ciego otra vez para variar

— ¡COMIDAAAAAAA! —Milenka salto sobre la espalda de Yuuri. — ¿Podemos comer ahora Mamá? ¿podemos, podemos, podemos?

—Pues...

—Morir envenenada en este momento no suena tan mal. —comenta Mila examinando una de las tantas latas. —Atún en salsa... Suena muy bien.

—En resumen, nos lo quedaremos, qué afortunados somos. —su intención de llevar la completa contraria a Viktor se notaba en exceso.

—Yo revisare ese edificio de allá... No se maten. —pidió Otabek queriendo huir de la tensión que hay en el aire por el duelo entre los dos dominantes rusos.

—Llevas horas buscando algo ¿Que se te perdió? —pregunta Yuuri en un intento de apartar el pensamiento agónico.

—Falta uno de los primeros rollos que use, tal vez lo deje en aquel lugar, que lastima. —lamenta con cierto pesar, esas fotos eran de sus favoritas. Un trueno los hizo ver al cielo.

—Parece que la lluvia que pediste llegará dentro de poco...—vuelve a mirar a Yuuri que está notoriamente ensimismado.

—Algo más importante llegará... —ese presentimiento en su pecho, que hacía arder aquella marca sin sentido no pudo guardarlo en su mente, como si fuera una especie de aviso a sus compañeros.

* * *

Los ladridos de Minho lo iban a volver loco, llevaba casi veinte minutos en una especie de rabieta o insistencia por algo que no llegaba a comprender por no hablar perruno. Intento ignorarlo, muy vanamente por el can saltando sobre él en búsqueda de su atención.

— ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! —regaño. llegó a suponer que se trataba de necesidades fisiológicas por la gran comida que disfruto. Minho por su parte, ofuscado porque su amo no lo entendía se subió al panel, una vez lo había hecho en copia de su dueño, ladrando a la pantalla y logrando que el vehículo se detuviera, abriendo la rampa. —Pero que... ¡MINHO!

El animal tomó en su hocico el bolso donde está la comida y una buena cantidad de balas, saliendo a toda velocidad por Seung que no tarda en intentar alcanzarlo. No tenía interés en su panorama, solo iba tras su único compañero, al cual no pensaba dejar irse bajo ningún concepto, no a él por favor... es lo único que lo separa de la muerte.

—MINHO. —volvió a llamar, cruzando varias calles, algunas más estrechas que otras, atribuye el extraño comportamiento de Minho a los fuertes truenos, no hay que ser un genio para saber que a muchos perros el ruido los asusta. Lo perdió de vista, su pulso se aceleró, llevando las manos a su cabeza con desesperación reflejada en su expresión. —No... por favor no... MINHO, MINHO VEN ... Minho... —Quería llorar, no puede ser que él lo haya abandonado. El fuerte ladrido lo alertó, corriendo en esa dirección.

* * *

—Deberías entrar ya, estoy seguro de que alguna tormenta vendrá y permanecer fuera estando enfermo no...

—Hay algo que va a venir, debo esperarlo ¿No lo sientes? —interroga al peli plata, quien ladea la cabeza.

—Todo lo que siento es paranoia así que no se si es bueno sentir lo mismo. —ríe penoso, Yuri bufa escuchando la conversación de brazos cruzados sin intervenir. Hay una extraña sensación en su pecho, no la puede negar, ahora es mucho más fuerte que hace unos minutos, este ardor se concentra en esa molesta marca sinrazón de estar.

Yuuri miró de nuevo a la calle, en una dirección en específico y a pesar de estar agarrando la zona que más le duele llegó hasta el medio de esta. Un extraño perro de raza husky con un bolso en hocico llegó, dejando este y jadeando frente a Yuuri que se sentó para hacerle mimos.

— ¿Tú eras lo que iba a venir? —preguntó sonriendo al animal, Viktor parpadea sorprendido por la aparición de ese perro, no creyó que enserio pasaría algo. Yuri por otra parte llamó a los demás, Phichit salió del edificio y se acercó a Yuuri. —Hey...

—Se parece mucho a...—el husky comenzó a ladrar desesperado una vez vio a Phichit, tomando el pantalón y jalándolo. —Oye calmate, no hace falta que te alteres. —sonrió agachándose, tomo la placa del perro para llamarlo por su nombre. —Min... ho...

— ¿Que Minho no era...?

— ¡MINHO... MINHO REGRESA AQUÍ! —tanto Yuuri como Phichit se enderezaron, Minho ladró de nuevo en dirección a aquel llamado que se detuvo cuando quien lo efectúa es visible.

Se hizo un sepulcral silencio, Yuuri fijo su vista en Phichit cuyos temblorosos pasos se iban acelerando poco a poco hasta hacerse una carrera. — ¡SEUNG! —exclama corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y chocando con el coreano al saltar sobre él, aferrándolo en un abrazo que lo tumbó al suelo.

Seung lo abraza con temblorosos brazos, pensando que se trata de una simple treta de su cabeza para hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya lo hace. Siente el pulso presuroso del moreno que no deja de sollozar palabras inconexas en tailandés hasta separarse un poco, tomando el rostro pálido y juntándolo en un beso tan cargado de emociones que logra convencer al incrédulo piel pálida de que, efectivamente quien está ahí es Phichit.

Al que lleva tanto tiempo deseando y pensó perdido para siempre.

—Parece que has visto a un fantasma _H̄māp̀ā_. —ríe y solloza, creando uno de los momentos más bellos para el coreano, cuyas emociones débiles se dejan llevar de la misma forma. Juntandose nuevamente a él.

— ¿Sabías que vendría? —pregunta Yuri al japonés que acaricia la cabeza del aún agotado Minho, vamos que unir a esos dos estaba en su lista de logros. Exige un maldito premio por su hazaña.

—No en realidad, fue algo muy extraño. —Phichit y Seung se dan otro besito, el tailandés ahora va de la mano con su pareja para llevarlo con el resto. —Sentía algo a—con expresión desesperada se agarró de Viktor y de Yuri, los cuales de inmediato evitaron su caída repentina al suelo.

— ¡¿Yuuri?!

—M-me duele... ¡DUELE! —solloza de repente, al momento de estar todo el grupo de patinadores por fin completo miran al japonés con cierto grado de ansiedad en la ignorancia de que ocurre con él.

—Dime que te duele, quizás pueda—Viktor intenta ayudarlo a levantar, pero el agarre y nulas fuerzas de Yuuri lo hacen más difícil.

—Esta... sangrando... —murmura Seung viendo el pavimento al cual caen pequeñas gotas de sangre, donde Yuuri posteriormente cae retorciéndose, apretando la misma zona.

—Cerdo por favor deja de hacer eso. REACCIONA.

—Yuuri mírame... No te duermas ahora ¡YUURI!

Yuuri no supo más de que paso, viendo su propia mano llena del líquido carmesí que ni siquiera sabe de dónde sale, su desmayo por el dolor taladrante fue casi un alivio para él, no siendo el caso de los que a su alrededor se encuentran, cuyo nexo formado aun sin querer los mantiene en estado de exaltación y preocupación rotunda por su más frágil compañero.

¿Qué le pasa realmente?

* * *

 **Prox. semana hay lemon~ no del que deben estar epserando [la q se cree q lee mentes] pero habrá lemon.**


	20. Noxious Circle

**¡Canta Kuma, la cólera de Viktor que agoniza por Yuuri!**

 **Okno, me he leído cinco cantos de la Ilíada y de la Odisea, estoy hasta el tope de espíritu griego y guerrero, lastima que estos cap ya estaban de antes, de estarlos escribiendo ahora mismo seria al mierda mas poeticamente epica que doleria xD**

 **Kyani95:** Jajajajajaja xD al menos la impresión la logre, desde un inicio estos dos se encontraron :3 Coñoo el pobre acabara con el cabello verde de tanto estres. Bueno, yo me pensaría mucho si agarrar eso o no, pues... bueno... veneno y cosas de esas, ya sabes. No pienso decir un coño sobre que e sloq ue el pasa al chancho xD Yo tmbn te quiero :3  
 **A08:** ¡QUE VIVA LA REINA NOJODA! A todos le deben pesar las nalgas xDDD Lo cómico de las dobles personalidades, es que lo hacen suponer muchas cosas y no tienen cómo asegurarse de eso. Realmente es cuestion de que Sore tmbn esta en su ser, que recuerde y lo asocie como sueño por pensarse ajeno es relativamente comun. JAJAJAJAJAJA CSM UN TUMOR XD Ay coño, pero no era la idea q se parecieran a The Hunger Games... de hecho no me había dado ni cuenta del parecido. Kdcrt, ya era el momento de unirlos :u diecinueve putos capitulos para q se juntaran. te dejo asi, porq disfruto el dolor :y okno.  
 **yurripe takumi:** Me gritaste... ***Inserte meme de burbuja*** Tranquila we, ordena las ideas xDDD te gusto, amaste a Xia He muerta y a Seung y phcihit encontrandose... creo... enserio, es muy confuso tu comentario ._.

* * *

 _¿Me aguantarías fuertemente y no me soltarías?_

 **Noxious Circle**

— La sangre venía de su entrepierna, había un corte ahí que no me explico cómo lo tiene. —tiro a un lado el trapo lleno de sangre y mugre que uso para limpiar sus manos.

Con mucho cuidado había entrado al edificio con Yuuri, la lluvia adoraba la ciudad con toda su bravosidad, Seung asumió que el vehículo se cerraría solo y si no lo hizo, no le importa, con Phichit sentado entre sus piernas y evitando que se aleje aún si es un pequeño centímetro. Viktor revolvió su cabello, dejo que Mila fuera la que hiciera el "chequeo" a Yuuri, pues sabiéndose muy... Urgido por llamarlo de algún modo, no quería comenzar a tocar más de la cuenta.

— ¿Un corte? ¿Que tan grande es?

—Es... así. —alza su dedo índice, su mano más pequeña en comparación al resto no logra que se tranquilicen, pues sigue siendo una herida a tomar en consideración. —Está sangrando aun, no vi nada clavado o...

—Viktor...

—Ya voy. —dejo a un lado lo que tenía a mano y entro al baño, Yuuri en la bañera lo ve en la espera de una posible explicación por la que no tiene su ropa o está en agua roja. — ¿Que tal te sientes?

—Mal... ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Tenemos que hablar algo antes. —cierra la puerta del baño, Yuuri lo mira casi moribundo, pálido con unas ojeras negras y ojos marchitos. —¿Alla te hicieron algo?

— ¿Como que? Además de meterme en esa... fosa. —sabe que, de tardar en responder, más tiempo estaría ahí metido así que es una mejor idea solo seguir la corriente.

 _Lo usual._

—Algo como un... corte.

—No que yo lo recuerde... ¿Y a ti? —mira al frente de la bañera.

 _—Ay por favor, no pudieron ni tocarme un pelo en serio, menos cortarme._

—Tienes una herida abajo, creo que no te diste cuenta de que la tenías. —Yuuri ladea la cabeza. —Escucha, quizás sea un poco raro, estás sangrando por ahí y-

—Eso estaba desde antes... cuando el dolor empezó. —esta confesión sorprende con creces al ruso. —Y lo sabrías si aún me desearas como antes.

—No creo que sea momento de discutir algo como eso. —expresa incómodo.

—Nunca es tiempo para nada, me cuidas, pero no te me acercas de esa manera sin que yo me insinué y no me hablas a menos que sea para darme órdenes ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Por supuesto que, si te quiero, te amo con todas las malditas fuerzas que tengo de vivir, preguntarme eso justo ahora. —las lágrimas bajas muy lentamente por los ojos del enfermo.

—Dices eso y no haces nada, estoy harto de seguir así... Me siento mal y no sé cómo... Hacer para llevarlo si ni siquiera te tengo para que me ayudes. —tomo por sentado que la mezcla de aspectos venía a un fuerte delirio de Yuuri, pues no tiene otra forma de explicarlo. —Siento como si me estoy muriendo...

—No te estás muriendo, no pienso permitir que mueras. Quizás si he estado un poco distante contigo, pero es porque debo cuidar que nada malo te ocurra, debes entender eso. —acaricia el rostro pálido, limpiando la lágrima que cae por su mejilla.

—Yuri me quiere ¿Sabes? Esta cuando tu no. —aquello, aunque no fue dicho con la intención de herir lo hizo. —Él me daba medicina cuando me dolía y me acompañaba cuando tenía pesadillas ...

—Sea lo que sea que haga Yuri ya no lo harán más, cuidare mejor de ti.

—No necesito que me cuides... necesito que estés... Conmigo como antes. —aprieta la mano de Viktor, el cual suspiraba, ya nada puede ser como antes, ve del todo imposible el asunto.

Podía entender a medias a qué venía el problema, admitía hasta el infinito estar un poco distraído en lo que a su relación refiere, ha dejado de tratarlo como pareja a pasar ser un simple protegido, siendo su guardaespaldas y ya. Yuuri se siente abandonado, las pesadillas y Sore toman partido en estos momentos de debilidad extrema, por lo cual supone un aumento en ambos. Junta la frente con la de Yuuri, viéndolo a los ojos para transmitir tranquilidad y sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía para él.

—Está bien, tratare... tratare de que sea como antes. —Yuuri cree en su promesa sin pensar que ya muchas veces Viktor ha dicho lo mismo, no en el mismo ámbito, pero lo que importa es la acción. _Está mintiendo..._ Todo seguirá igual, y hasta que Yuuri no manifieste estarlo abandonando en lugar de ser lo opuesto, Viktor se daría cuenta de que acabaría perdiéndolo por su propia necedad.

...

— ¿ya estas mejor? —Yuri casi salta encima del japonés apenas salió del baño, aunque una barrera humana impidió mayor acercamiento entre ellos.

—Está bien. —respondió Viktor, Yuuri se nota adormilado, sonriendo penoso a Yuri que solo suspiro aliviado por el pequeño gesto. —Saldremos en la mañana si la lluvia para, debe haber mantas por aquí...

— ¿Seguro que caminar es una buena idea? Se ve más enfermo que nunca. —Otabek no es de expresar su preocupación, el problema es que siendo un asunto tan evidente debía decirlo.

—Precisamente por eso hay que apresurarnos y... Hablando de prisas ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No me quejo, es que... —hacia gestos con las manos, Seung mantuvo silencio por unos momentos, Phichit sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—No creo que hable, no es algo que-

—En el área donde estuve esperando la presencia militar iba aumentando, temía que en algún momento decidieran hacer alguna especie de asesinato masivo, muchos helicópteros, aviones...—el tailandés alzó la cabeza, sorprendido porque respondió, había esperado su silencio usual. Seung por su parte estaba esperando más preguntas, necesitaba hablar, que alguien más lo hiciera también, una persona real y no en su cabeza.

— ¿Militares? ¿Cómo que militares? —Viktor tomó asiento y Yuuri a su lado, recostándose de su hombro para dormir. —No creí que hubiera milicia aún.

—Es muy diferente lo que paso ahí a lo que ocurrió en el resto de países. Parecía que estaban preparados para esto. Lo único que nos dijeron a nivel de nación fue quedarnos en casa y no salir a menos que nos dijeran lo contrario, en las calles no hay... cosas de esas, tampoco comida. —explica escueto, no tiene idea de por dónde empezar a contar cómo es la situación.

—ya veo...

—En Estados Unidos ya había comenzado, cuando llame a Guang investigue un poco y tenía más de un par de días.

—Eso quiere decir que empezó en América, me preguntó si en Oceanía también, después todo es un continente aislado. —se pregunta pensativa. —Aunque tampoco importa.

— ¿Y que tal Japón? ¿Sabes algo de Japón? —preguntó Yuuri en tono ansioso

—No he sabido nada de Japón, quién sabe, con mucha suerte nada esté pasando allí, después de todo es una Isla. —puede ser tomado como punto a favor, pero a Yuuri esto no lo convence, el mal presentimiento que tiene al respecto de su país es sofocante. —Siempre puedes llamar allá, el semi tanque...

— ¿¡Lo tienes!? —llegó a sentirse intimidado por la emoción que llena al grupo por aquella información.

—Si, ahí vine.

—Con eso podemos huir de aquí rápido ¿Recuerdas donde lo dejaste? —el coreano asiente. —Bien, lo buscaremos y continuaremos el camino a cualquier puerto cercano, llegar a Japón es nuestra nueva prioridad. —relata Viktor con entusiasmo, los demás no podían negar que estar montados en esa cosa por más sospechosa que sea trae alivio durante sus sueños tensos. —Por ahora, a dormir. Yo vigilare.

—Y empezó con la tontería, lo llevare al cuarto señor centinela. —antes de acercarse lo suficiente, de nuevo, Viktor tomo a Yuuri que duerme en brazos, fulminando al rubio con la mirada y dirigiéndose a la habitación. —Disculpa... —bufa siguiéndolo, pues dormiría en el mismo lugar de todas formas.

—Traeré algunos colchones para-

—Quiero que vayamos a otro cuarto. —expresa rápido, levantándose y jalando a Phichit consigo. Minho se encamina con los rusos, algo en su instinto le dice que no es buena idea ir con su dueño en este momento, pues estaba muy contento de compartir solo con el chico olor a galletas y ratones raros.

—Muuuy bien... Una noche bastante cargada. —silba la pelirroja. — ¿A dormir?

—Si. —asiente sin más.

—O-oye espera... —que Seung tironee de su ropa en un intento desesperado por quitársela resulta tierno, toda su prisa esta vez es adorable a pesar de que la presión es un tanto molesta. —Puedo quitarmela yo.

—No me importa, solo sigue hablando. —sea por suerte o por haber adivinado cómo hacerlo se deshizo del pantalón de Phichit, alzándolo para que enrosque las piernas en su cintura y comenzar a morder su cuello.

—Ung... n-no me muerdas tanto... —pide con un apenas notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiendo las manos descendentes del coreano desde su cintura espalda hasta culminar en la cintura, con la diestra apretando uno de los glúteos de Phichit.

Su prisa y urgencia extrema por provocar sonidos en él, lo hace comportarse un tanto errático y brusco sin la mala intención de herirlo. Phichit ahoga con éxito un gemido dolorido por la intromisión de un par de dedos, vamos que hace tantísimo que no lo ve a vuelto a ser virgen y eso de ahí no está listo en poco tiempo. Toma el rostro de su "lobo" para iniciar un beso profundo y apasionado, así podría distraerlo y hacerlo ir más lento.

 _Error_

Seung no reacciono bien al silencio, a pesar del gusto que causo aquel pequeño despliegue de invitación por parte del moreno, quería oírlo gemir hasta que la garganta le fallara, aun si con eso acababa más agotado que nunca. Cambiando el respaldo de la pared a la cama, con velocidad de saberse como abrir los pantalones, se introduce plenamente en el interior de su pareja, dejándolo sin aire.

—Se-Seung espera...—pide con los ojos llorosos, aún y llevado de la mano con el dolor punzante de aquella brusca intromisión, no puede evitar disfrutarla, una especie de morboso gusto por la peculiar rudeza de su acompañante.

El calor llena la habitación con penetrante sentir, donde las pocas prendas que quedaban acabaron en algunos lugares del suelo y la cama de la habitación hecho un desastre por lo mucho que se mueven, siendo más por descripción un par de animales en busca del placer y sensación de calidez que llevan tanto extrañando y buscando. Seung intercambia de nuevo las posiciones, abriendo las piernas en la medida de lo posible, jadeando con sudor cayendo incluso por pequeñas gotas de su cabello.

Phichit se trepa hasta quedar sentado sobre él, dando una coqueta mordida al lóbulo de la oreja junto a un pequeño tirón, moviendo su cadera al ritmo planteado por el activo. Al culminar por... no-sabe-cual-vez consecutiva se abraza a Seung, cabeceando por el deseo de dormir al menos un par de horas antes de tener que salir.

— ¿Que te... pasa? —pregunta en un suave y constante jadeo por la repentina acción del otro en abrazarlo. — ¿Seung? —aparta un poco el cabello mojado de sudor para ver la cara llorosa de su amante. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Llevo... tantos días pensando que habías muerto y lo único que encontraría... sería un cadáver con el que tendría que acabar... De verdad pensé que te había perdido. —solloza sintiéndose como un niño pequeño rogando por cariño de su madre para calmarse. Phichit da suaves caricias al cabello desordenado, guiándolo para que ambos acaben acostados, con Seung en la misma posición.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí, nada malo va a pasar y mucho menos a partir de este momento, nada nos va a separar ahora... —asegura susurrante siguiendo con un suave arrullo, de esos que cualquiera puede hacer muy bajo.

Seung no paró en un buen rato, metido en esa especie de bajón emocional que solo Phichit vería y podría aliviar.

— ¿Durmieron algo picarones? Hasta aquí escuche esa cama crujiendo. —Mila no deja pasar la oportunidad para hacer un comentario. El problema viene en que Seung es muy indiferente para reacción y Phichit en exceso desinhibido para avergonzarse. _Ese maldito par..._

—Últimamente prefiero eso, a escuchar a Yuuri hablar mientras duerme. —bosteza Otabek con pereza.

— Deberíamos desayunar aquí. —opina Yuri saliendo del pasillo, sentándose en un sofá para colocarse las botas.

—Desayunaremos solo cuando encontremos el vehículo, no hay que perder luz de día y más tiempo en este país. —las ojeras marcadas de Viktor es uno de los pocos detalles resaltantes en él.

—Ay no me jodas...

—Me estoy autodirigiendo... comamos algo. —pide Yuuri en tono lastimero, Viktor niega con la cabeza, no se iba a dejar llevar por sus ojos suplicantes.

—El anciano es malo con Mamá. Comeremos mientras camina-

— ¿Hye?

Seung se apresuró hasta Milenka, alzándola para dejarla a su altura. Obviamente la niña se asustó por lo repentino y Yuuri se la arrebató en reflejo de lo que últimamente aparecía con la niña, una especie de mamá gallina. Seung abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, Phichit se acercó a Seung, buscando la mirada aturdida del coreano.

— ¿Estas... bien? —retomando viejas costumbres no dijo absolutamente nada, dando media vuelta para salir del lugar. —Oye, Seung...—llama persiguiéndolo.

— ¿Quién es él? —pregunta Milenka, que estuvo dormida todo el tiempo, su sueño es sumamente pesado y por suerte no se enteró del pequeño incidente con Yuuri.

—Es el amigo que íbamos a recoger en Corea, por suerte pudimos reunirnos antes. Minho es su mascota. —explica bajándola, agradece que no fuera pesada a pesar de su tamaño y edad. Minho chillaba, diría que el animal entendía que paso.

—Podemos hablar esto de camino, andando. —indica Viktor tomando sus armas, guardándolas en los compartimientos de sus cinturones y tomando uno de los bolsos, que estando medio abierto pudo ver su contenido. — ¿Cómo es posible que aún no pierdas esta cosa? —interroga sacando el muñeco de felpa.

—Eso es porque yo se lo regale. —mofa Yuri con tono victorioso, saliendo del lugar. Otabek niega con la cabeza ¿era el único que notaba esa especie de competencia entre ambos rusos? Pues Yuuri, quién está en medio, no aparenta notar nada o simplemente se hace de la vista gorda. Se reunieron con el par que discutía, o bien, Phichit en un monologo intentado hacer hablar a Seung.

—Puedes decirme que paso, te contaré lo que ha pasado con nosotros hasta ahora si quieres. —ofrece mientras caminan, Minho va al lado de su dueño, mirando cada cierto tiempo atrás al extraño sujeto de apego, jamás había visto a Yuuri y su carácter obediente con él es un detalle que han decidido pasar por alto de momento. —Oye...

—No quiero hablar de eso. —el moreno frunce un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Ha-neul? —exigió saber, sabiendo que le decían "Hye" por cariño, aparte de que a la niña no le gustaba su nombre. —No te atrevas a mentirme diciendo que está bien, de estarlo, estaría aquí contigo, eres incapaz de dejarla con tu madre... Mucho menos con tu padrastro.

—Mi abuelo se suicidó, cuando esto empezó... Creyó que había muerto. —comentó Yuri a modo de contribución, en una especie de señal de entendimiento con el hombre que estuvo solo por tanto tiempo.

—Marie y Minako fueron devoradas en la pista...—susurro Yuuri, de la mano con Milenka.

—Mamá y papá fueron asesinados por un grupo malo. —de no ser porque Yuuri hablo, ella hubiera mantenido silencio.

—Sala, Mickey y Emil también fueron devorados... Sala apenas pudo evitar que eso me pasara. —mira a otro lado.

—Yakov fue a buscarnos y lo agarraron, Chris se suicidó...—prosiguió Viktor, Seung se detuvo mirándolos, queriendo entender por qué estaban buscando saber. —A partir de ahora estas con nosotros.

—Así que como mínimo da el voto de confianza, somos una disfuncional familia que al menos entiende este tipo de cosas, si sufres tanto por algo así no está mal soltarlo, es mejor a vivir con eso metido en el pecho. —Mila silbo ante el aporte tan emotivo del kazajo. — ¿Qué?

—Nada, solo que es raro que hables de algo así con esa expresión. —Otabek rodó los ojos. —Pero ya ves el punto, no nos conoceremos mucho de antes, por desgracia es algo que no importa, sino el ahora.

—Entonces...—insistió Phichit ansioso, Seung miro a otro lado con incomodidad notable en su mirada, pues su expresión indiferente estaba acentuándose de nuevo.

 _Cerro tan rápido como pudo la reja, que con velocidad debido a la cantidad de esas cosas que había fuera se conglomeran en la entrada. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, chocando con alguien a quién tumbó, asustándose por ver que era una de ellos e intentaba levantarse para atraparlo._

 _Corrió escaleras arriba sin pensarlo más, empujando hacia abajo los que había en la escalera con la suerte de que no pudieron tocarlo. Minho tras de él sin distraerse con nada, a pesar de que las ganas no faltaban. Saco de su bolsillo las llaves del departamento, apresurando a abrir con manos temblorosas y dando apenas unos golpes a la puerta._

— _¡Mama! ¡Hye! ¡Abran! —pide casi a gritos, pues al intentar abrir no podía, como si algo estuviera bloqueando desde adentro. Los pocos que había dentro del edificio iban en su dirección por el ruido en eco._

 _Comenzó a embestir la puerta, cuando se hizo hueco suficiente para que Minho entrase, a pesar de sufrir para pasar por la abertura no tan grande, pues ahora su cara duele al aplastarla contra la madera de la entrada. Dentro cerró con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo de nuevo los muebles que había para impedir el paso de los muertos._

 _—Ah... ah... ¿Estas bien? —bajo la mirada a Minho, que jadeaba con la lengua muy fuera, tenía sed. Dio una pequeña caricia a cabeza del perro._

 _Camino más dentro de la espaciosa sala, escuchando un ruido viscoso que asumió venia de afuera, aparte de las ventanas abiertas. Antes de llamar a su hermana o madre el mueble frente a la televisión se movió, extrañado por esto se acercó y su corazón paro de latir por un segundo. Tapo su boca con una mano, encogiéndose con las lágrimas brotando de inmediato por sus ojos._

 _—No... No por dios... No...—balbuceo en tono tan lastimero que nadie creería que se trata de Seung-Gil Lee. Cayo de rodillas, siendo lo suficientemente alto para, aun así, alcanza a ver que pasaba._

 _Frente a él, un cuerpo yace inerte en el suelo, la sangre llenando sus ropas, el suelo y brotando de las heridas que persisten en su abertura por quién las propicia. Lo más particular de la escena es que no es su madre la que devora, sino su pequeña hermana, casi el foco de su indiferente adoración. No parece ella, un tono grisáceo en su piel la hacía similar a lo que hay fuera del departamento, sus ojos comparables con los de un ciego y sus manos llenas de sangre y carne que está canibalizando._

 _Minho ladró, sintiéndola como una amenaza, algo que jamás había hecho antes. El sonido tan fuerte llamo la atención de la niña de cabello negro, que dejo a un lado su "comida", caminando hacia el origen de dicho sonido, desviándose hacia uno más tenue hecho por quién solloza._

 _—Hye... Hye mírame, d-debe haber alguna forma de...¡HYE! —quisquilla evitando que ella lo muerda, no es tan difícil por la diferencia de tamaños, pero Hye tiene una fuerza que nada tiene que ver con la que tuvo la última vez que la vio._

 _Controlarla no es tan fácil, sin embargo, logra con éxito dejarla contra el suelo, golpeando la cabeza de la niña contra el suelo sin demasiada fuerza por la poca voluntad que tiene de dañarla a pesar de saber que se trata de una de esas cosas que quiere matarlo._

 _—Lo siento... lo siento...—balbuceó haciendo repetitivo el proceso hasta que deja de moverse. Se llanto se hizo más fuerte al notar que había acabado con ese estado tan deplorable en ella._ — _L-lo siento mucho... por favor no me odies._ _—solloza, como la común creencia religiosa a que al morir un familiar este permanece escuchando._

 _No paro de llorar en un rato, uno bastante largo en el que ni siquiera se atrevió a soltarla, abrazándola contra su pecho casi rogando porque sea una broma, en la cual la sangre salida del cráneo por las continuas contusiones, no son reales. Minho ladro en el interior del departamento. Deja con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermana, que parece tan solo dormir._

 _Se encamino a donde el perro está ladrando, el choque de la puerta lo hizo dar un pequeño paso atrás, junto la oreja contra la puerta a pesar de su constante golpeteo, escuchando gruñidos. Ubicándose en la vivienda se percata de que se trata de la habitación que su madre y su padrastro ocupaban. Bajo hasta el ojo de la cerradura, sin ver mucha cosa por lo que golpea la puerta._

 _En un pequeño y rápido viaje a la cocina tomó un cuchillo, deteniendo en la sala y mirando lo único que resalta en su hermana, una mordida en el cuello. Con una especie de pensamiento neurótico en busca de vengarse por algo que él que hizo, abrió la puerta de golpe. Su padrastro, ese hombre que tanto aborrecía, estaba como una de esas cosas, en su costado faltaba un gran trozo de carne._

 _—Tú la enfermaste ¿verdad? Nunca podre saber que mierda vio mi madre en una rata inservible como tú. —aprieta el cuchillo en su mano, en lo que el "hombre" se levanta torpemente del suelo. —Por tu culpa tuve... ¡POR TU CULPA HYE ESTÁ MUERTA!_

 _Como es bien sabido, es más fácil culpar a otro cuando se cree el causante de la desgracia, haciendo vista gorda. Clavo el cuchillo sin pensarlo más, en el pecho en un apuro desesperado por dañarlo y si seguía moviéndose, podía disfrutar de pensar que estaba más vivo que nunca hasta acabar casi por un error en la cabeza. Jadea cansando por lo que hizo, dando una patada al cuerpo sin prestar más atención a este, cerrando la puerta._

 _En un profundo problema bipolar dejó caer el cuchillo una vez de vuelta en la sala, llevando las manos a su cara por lo que pasa tan rápido sin poderlo asimilar siquiera. Gira la cabeza con lentitud por escuchar gruñidos. De la cintura para arriba, su madre se mueve y arrastra en su dirección. Tomando el cuchillo de nuevo, viéndolo como un acto misericorde por el daño que hay en su cuerpo lo clava en su cabeza, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una pared, viendo lo que ha hecho._

 _Acaba de matar a toda su familia..._

—No te culpes por algo así, no lo podías evitar... Nadie lo pudo evitar. —acarició la mejilla de Seung, que estaba negado a llorar libremente aun con el entendimiento que recibía.

—Pude haberlo hecho... De haber ido ambos a patinar un rato para la noche, la habría llevado a mi casa a dormir, estando conmigo él no la hubiera tocado y... Hye está muerta por que no cumplí mi promesa con ella de ir a patinar. —cuantas veces se lo había recriminado es un misterio. Pues recordaba muy bien porque no quiso ir ese día.

 _Por simple y pura pereza._

Prefirió quedarse en casa sin hacer nada en el montón de horas que tuvo para llevarla y quedar ambos en su departamento, alejados de su madre y padrastro. La muerte de su madre no la sentía tanto, el tema de que se casara de nuevo lo seguía resintiendo, pero de todas formas duele... _Demasiado._

—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar por más que creas que puedas hacerlo. —dice Viktor reanudando el andar. —Es como decir, de haber salido antes, el abuelo de Yuri no se suicidaría, de estar con nosotros Marie no hubiera sido mordida... El _Hubiera_ solo te llena de culpa que acaba consumiéndote, si estas vivo no vale la pena, llorar a los que murieron no es malo, eso y recordarlos es lo único que puedes hacer.

 _— ¿Ya escuchaste?_

—Cállate...

 _—Hey, que quién se sigue sintiendo culpable por la quejosa de hermana que tene- tuvimos eres tú, no yo._

—No la llames de esa manera.

 _—Oh vamos, no neguemos lo obvio, Marie era la insoportable de los tres, yo el divertido y tú el adorable_.

—Eso dices tú. —resopla, en su mente está muy claro que, a su lado, hay alguien hablando, ni siquiera toma en cuenta su apariencia, lo imagina igual a él, con todas las cualidades que no tiene, como Valentía, optimismo, una inmensa capacidad para soportar lo que sea...

 _Un completo opuesto._

Caminaban ahora en silencio sin ánimos de hablar, Seung podía estar tranquilo por la presencia de gente que en cualquier momento hablarían y que simplemente, es gente viva. Recorrieron las mismas rutas que Seung el día anterior para encontrar a Minho, lo cual atrajo una repentina duda a la cabeza del coreano, que relamió sus labios resecos para decirlo en pocas palabras, posiblemente solo Phichit captara del todo la pregunta.

— ¿Ayer tenían mucha energía? —Viktor cambio de expresión, sin captar a que se refería pues no cabía el doble sentido.

—Yuuri dijo que algo vendría y por eso estaba fuera esperando. —la cara de Yuri causo una ligera risa en Milenka, pues el rubio no encontraba el sentido de la pregunta con relación a la respuesta. —Así que... le debes este encuentro a él, yo no pensaba esperar nada.

—Ya sé que no soy muy fiable, pero... —como frunce apenas el entrecejo lo hace parecer un pequeño bebe a punto de llorar.

—Tu novio es el _Señor Paranoia_ , permítenos dudar de que sea contagiosa. —acota Otabek cambiando de hombro el pesado bolso.

—Sea como sea, sin él, Minho hubiera pasado de largo seguramente. —sonríe Mila, el animal ladra sacando la lengua juguetón.

—A eso llamo yo un milagro. Aunque no más grande que esta puta cosa. —exclama por visualizar el vehículo.

—No pensé emocionarme por algo así, mucho menos extrañarlo. —admite el peli plata con apenas notable expresión de alivio.

—Es gigante... —Milenka se nota incrédula por el tamaño armatoste.

—Tiene camas dentro, es el maldito paraíso para viajar. —asegura Mila

—Espero que acepte sus comandos de voz. —no tenía el plan de manejar esa cosa, aun ahora no sabe hacerlo.

Viktor abrió la boca con intención de intentar ese detalle, siendo impedido al instante cuando el vehículo se hizo una enorme explosión, haciéndolos caer al suelo por la onda expansiva y la clara cercanía. Fue un improvisto tal que no pudieron cubrirse mínimamente, Yuuri siente como todo su ser resiente el peso de Milenka y más aún la caída al suelo, ve borroso y un pitido persiste en sus oídos.

—Que... mierda... —sacude un poco la cabeza para alejar ese horrible pitido y la tierra de su cabello. — ¿Estas bien? —pregunta aun aturdido al japonés, Viktor apenas se recompone para levantarse y ubicar a Yuuri.

—No... —pronuncia en tono lastimero.

—Llegaron antes de lo que había calculado, verdaderamente tienen su propia manera de seguir avanzando ¿no?

Viktor sacó la pistola y apuntó al algo lejano asiático que sigue tan indiferente como de costumbre, a su lado está Xian con evidente sed de venganza en sus ojos, puede sentir incluso sus deseos de despellejar a todos muy lentamente y que sufran lo máximo posible con ellos. Logra ubicar a los que apuntan, a modo de escolta con el par de hermanos, a saber, cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí esperando.

—Ahora que quieres. —interroga, Otabek se reincorpora lo más pronto que puede y se pone en guardia, Mila del mismo modo apunta con arco y flecha mientras Yuri quita los seguros de sus botas. El tailandés ayuda a Yuuri a reincorporarse mientras Seung saca el arma que mejor controla para apuntar sin entender que pasa, Minho gruñe encogido en sus patas delanteras delante del convaleciente y la niña.

—Creo que es obvio Nikiforov. —responde Xian en tono frio, sus palabras fueron silenciadas por Xun, quien dio un paso adelante con intimidante expresión.

—Son libres de irse, después de todo no están en nuestro territorio. Por otro lado, necesito que el Señor Altin y el Señor Katsuki nos acompañen. —Viktor frunce más el entrecejo, extrañado por la demanda.

— ¿Por que ellos? —Yuuri se encoge en el suelo, apretando su abdomen con fuerza y aguantando en la medida de lo posible los gritos de dolor que quiere dejar salir.

—Sus exámenes revelaron una curiosa condición en ambos. Mientras que Altin presenta una capacidad de producción siete veces más alta de espermatozoides, es decir, lo que al menos una docena de hombres haría en una semana. —Otabek sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral, eso es raro. —el de Katsuki es un poco más... Peculiar, está produciendo estrógeno en cantidades que no son las propias de un hombre.

— ¿Estrógeno? —Mila lo mira por un instante.

—Puede ser el motivo por el que ahora está sufriendo y puede, del mismo modo, ser el motivo de su muerte si no obtiene un cuidado adecuado. Uno que claro, estando en un Estatus de Nómadas no podrán proporcionar.

—Nos crees tan idiotas para ir a la boca del lobo luego de asesinar a tu hermana, declinamos la oferta. —niega Yuri con pretensiosa Sonrisa.

—Idiotas es una palabra que aquí no aplica, sino "Conscientes" ¿Enserio creen que de esa forma llegaran lejos? Su estado corporal además de curioso es peligroso para él mismo, necesita cuidados que solo nosotros podemos darle.

—Primero muerto antes que dejarlo contigo. —bramó Viktor, que con mala actitud hacia el chino estaba dispuesto hasta negarse del cielo azul, que decir si el tema es Yuuri.

—Como dije antes, ustedes son libres de irse y por lo mismo, no son importantes para mí. —chasqueo los dedos para desatar el infierno.

Yuuri tomo una larga placa de metal y la puso sobre su cabeza, Phichit y Milenka, evitando que las balas pudieran herirlo, aunque mareado había podido captar toda la situación y por si mismo podía escoger, prefería morir en el camino que irse con alguien más. Respira aire caliente viendo vagamente como intentan devolver los disparos todos y cada uno de los que están intentando matar.

—Toma esto... —indica a Milenka, Minho se refugia igual por miedo al ruido atronador.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Con la cabeza caliente y sin pensarlo demasiado camina hacia Xun, sacando su espada y presionando el botón para que se despliegue. Con su otra mano apunta con el arma que tiene por obligación y frente a frente, coloca la espada en el cuello de Xun mientras con el arma de fuego amenaza a Xian, la cual se nota un poco más nerviosa en comparación al hombre.

— ¿Que harás? —interroga con aquel brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, los disparos pararon. Yuuri respira por la boca y, aun así, no lo mira como un débil al que puede desarmar. Otabek maldice por lo bajo, dibujando una ruta mental con la cual ir e impedir que Yuuri haga una locura...

 _Como si la situación ya no fuera una locura._


	21. Blindly

**Serena azul is back, pero coño si dejan comentarios de varios capítulos no los puedo responder xD es lindo pero advertidos quedan~ Adivinen quien trae mas desgracia~**

 **yurripe takumi:** Todo lemon es lindo aparentemente xDDD No pienso responder a esa duda :v descubralo usted solita.  
 **NIGHT:** y yo amo que la ames :'3  
 **Kyani95:** Existe una intriga que no es mala we xD quien sabe si el tiene esa clase. Puesssssssss no respondere preguntas con respecto al oso xD eso se descubre por su cuenta bbs~ Coño hasta yo aprevecho d eViktor descuidado, Yuri seria tonto de no hacerlo. Lo estaba wn, estaba sonriendo por destras XD Te hamo we :'v  
 **A08: NO HAY EXCUSA :'V ME ASUSTASTE.** Abajo, la ciega q no entiende la descripción -_- Seguir la corriente a veces trae alegría .v nadaran, nadaran en el mar mar mar~ okno. Este mudno quien sabe si puede ser asi :v tan ido esta que no le importaria forzar las cosas... tal vez :u Siente que se esta muriendo, no que lo esta haciendo. Es un poco complicado estar en estos momentos... Seung necesita hablar antes de quedar loco wn. El no busca xD solo esta pensando en los peores escenarios. Las cosas de ellos duran menos q las de cualquiera en realidad XDDD Son la mala suerte en persona. Yuuri no se morira de hambre XD Hay q admitir que fue culpa del padrastro part del asunto pueh :v la otra parte es de Seung xD JAJAJAJAJ OTABEK EL RASPUTIN. Nah marica xD Xian no podria matar a nadie.

 **Estamos Hardcore my friends, muy hardcore**

* * *

 _Si quieres llorar, hazlo, todos lo hacemos alguna vez y no estás solo, nadie te culpará por hacerlo, no es fácil aguantar todas aquellas emociones que rompen como olas en tu corazón._

 **Blindly**

—No quiero hacer nada... No tiene sentido asesinarlos a pesar de lo crueles que son, no molestaremos o diremos a alguien sobre ustedes si es lo que preocupa, pero no nos quedaremos, podemos seguir como si ni siquiera nos conociéramos. —su voz pañosa y aire pesado demostraba lo costoso que es para Yuuri hablar, aparte de mantenerse en pie, su mano tiembla.

—La muerte de cualquiera en este mundo que nos rodea tiene un sentido y es demostrar quién es más fuerte, quién merece vivir. —su tranquilidad no es compartida con Xian, que parece tener la intención de explotar en cualquier segundo. —Podrías ser parte de algo muy grande si aceptas venir conmigo. —colocó una mano en la de Yuuri, para que este bajara muy lentamente la espada, para el japonés está claro que Xun no tiene pensado ningún ataque en contra suya.

—Ser olvidado no me importa, solo quiero continuar con quienes quiero, esa es mi única razón de vivir. —sonríe débilmente. —Si al menos uno de ellos vive yo también.

—Un sentido demasiado poético e iluso. —opina ladeando la cabeza con suavidad.

—Lo sé, algunas veces hace falta ver la vida de esa manera, así es más bella a pesar de lo que ocurre. —su débil gesto persiste.

En un veloz movimiento Xun saca su pistola y apunta a su hermana, Xian apunta a Yuuri que no ha bajado su pistola y Otabek, quien se metió en el enredo apunta a Xun en la cabeza. Retienen el aire por la tensión del momento, sin comprender exactamente qué hacer ahora o si hay un cambio de planes. Viktor hace provecho de su ubicación con poca visibilidad para cualquiera y retirarse con un objetivo fijo. La mujer de ojos sedientos de sangre da unos cuantos pasos hacia Yuuri.

—Tú crees... Que me voy a tragar toda esa mierda que acabas de decir... Después de que asesinaras a mi hermana. —su voz delata lo herida y rencorosa que se encuentra al respecto.

—Yo lo hice, lo volvería a hacer si es necesario. — afirmo Otabek con el dedo en el gatillo, preparado para destruir la cabeza del hombre que parece, querer traicionar a su propia sangre. Phichit escucha un pequeño siseo y disimuladamente va en direcciona al llamado.

— ¡ELLA NO DEBÍA MORIR! En cambio, ustedes-

—Disfrutas un espectáculo donde devoran gente, dudo que valgas más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Xian disparo al pecho de Yuuri, creando reacción en cadena, Otabek disparo a Xun que pudo esquivar la bala de milagro y este, disparo a su hermana en la pierna sin resentirlo a juzgar por su aun indiferente rostro. Yuuri había dejado caer la pistola por llevar la mano a donde impacto la bala, vamos que, aunque no los perfore sigue doliendo el impacto. El kazajo vio confuso lo que Xun hizo.

—X-Xun...

—Son incluso más útiles y valederos que tú, antes de salir te advertir que no hicieras nada a ninguno de los dos. —responde indiferente a la duda que tenían los espectadores en mente. —Uste-

El sonido de un motor sin dudas los asusto, arrollando un par de cadáveres y algún que otro hombre al mando de los hermanos, Viktor se deja ver en un Jeep bastante grande característico de las películas de guerra, el pequeñísimo instante que tomo para cambiar de velocidad Yuri se subió y a un bolso, Viktor volvió a acelerar dando un giro cerrado donde Yuuri, Otabek, Xun y Xian se encuentran. No tardo en casi lanzar a Yuuri dentro del auto y subirse.

— ¿Te llevo guapetón? —bromea Phichit en otro Jeep de la misma clase, Seung se sube de inmediato con las cosas que Otabek dejo. Minho sube de un salto y Mila carga a Milenka, aferrándose a la puerta por temor de Phichit al volante.

 _Para que negar que enloquece frente volante._

—Gracias por el auto. —despide Yuri alzando el dedo corazón con sádica sonrisa mientras se van.

— ¿Los seguimos?

—Quiero que—antes de continuar con la orden un soldado le entrega un celular, grande y de forma rústica. Contesto la llamada entrante y sin decir casi nada, colgó. —No, lleven a mi hermana de regreso para tratar esa herida, yo regresaré en un rato. —entrego el celular y los soldados asintieron.

* * *

—No parecen estarnos siguiendo. —comunica Mila viendo atrás.

—Tampoco lo parecía hace unas horas y ya nos ves aquí. —mofo Phichit divertido de la cara de espanto que tenía Seung. Viktor miro a Otabek que estaba entre pensativo y una extraña mezcla de emociones.

— ¿Algo pasa?

—Perdí la moto de ese auto. —Yuri no se aguantó la carcajada, no podía creer que de todo lo que había pasado, Otabek estuviera más pendiente de la dichosa moto. —No es justo ¿Por qué todo lo que puedo conducir explota?

—Esto es China, debe haber muchas clases de moto, en algún momento encontraremos una. —rió nervioso el peli plata, por el retrovisor miro a Yuuri que se sobaba la frente. — ¿Sabes a qué se refería con eso de estrógeno?

—No, ni siquiera recuerdo qué es eso, me duele la cabeza. —responde, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Yuri. —Al menos no tuvimos que herirlos...

—Que seas tan bondadoso duele en las entrañas, me siento como la criatura más asquerosa del planeta si haces eso. —bufa el rubio con cierta alegría de aquella especie de acercamiento voluntario del japonés, pues pudo perfectamente recostarse del asiento, tenía mucho espacio.

— ¿Por qué? Nosotros no somos malos, matar no es lo que disfrutamos o hagamos siempre. —Viktor y Otabek se miraron por un momento. —No es propio de nosotros...

—Creo que estas empezando a delirar de nuevo, duérmete un rato. —aconsejo Yuri, el pelinegro dio una suave sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos, sin notar la sonrisa satisfecha y victoriosa de Yuri hacia Viktor que lo miro por el retrovisor, odiaba que Yuri tomara provecho de la situación.

Y recordando lo que Yuuri dijo, peor aún.

Condujeron hasta que los autos se quedaron sin gasolina, con la tremenda desgracia de no estar ni cerca o haberse cruzado con una gasolinera, sin embargo, una buena cantidad de kilómetros los separaba de donde se encontraban los hermanos Wang. Caminar de nuevo, aunque molesto, se hizo un tanto relajante por el hecho de que no tenían la duda en la cabeza de si el coreano seguía vivo.

Exceptuando a Yuuri, que no podía evitar pensar en su familia... Que, de estar vivos, no tendría cara para decirles sobre Marie.

—Deben ser las Cuatro de la tarde más o menos, para las seis buscaremos donde descansar. —informa Viktor viendo al cielo, calculando la hora en base a la posición del sol, dado que los relojes no son funcionales.

— ¿Sabemos a dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Mila alzando una ceja. —El objetivo era ir a Corea, ahora es Japón... Necesitamos un avión o un barco.

—Un barco preferiblemente. —opino Otabek.

—Los barcos me marean...—comenta Yuuri, pálido pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar por su cuenta.

—En un Avión es más rápido, el problema viene en que no tendría suficiente confianza para volar uno. —bufa el peli plata. Yuuri le entrega una liga para el cabello, con la que el hombre se hace una pequeña coleta que apenas se mantiene. —Lo que encontremos primero, si llegamos a la costa bien, si es un aeropuerto... Hallaremos la manera.

—Cuanta seguridad, a este paso moriré más rápido aquí que de haberme quedado en casa. —murmura Seung con cierta acidez. Milenka tomo la mano del coreano, llamando su atención.

—No lo harás, mamá nos cuida cuando es el momento indicado. —asegura sonriendo, de forma que hace apretujar el maltrecho corazón de Seung. —Es un caballero...

— ¿Tu mamá es...?

—Mi mamá es Yuuri, Viktor es el abuelo, Yuri es Papá y tú puedes ser mi hermano. —el coreano mira a Phichit que le asiente sonriente. —Nunca tuve hermano... es raro...

—Es algo lindo...

—Me sorprende que no haya ni un solo _Walker_ por aquí, quizás una horda ya pasó o está por venir. —supone Mila rascándose la cabeza.

—No te quejes y disfruta. —sugiere Otabek en un murmullo. —Es tan silencioso... Tengo unas ganas terribles de dormir un día entero.

—Claro que si semental, es agotador producir tantos posibles niños. —mofa Yuri. —Un detalle muy interesante ¿Algo que contarnos? Beka gran salvador de la humanidad.

—Estoy igual que siempre. —respondió con una vena hinchándose en su sien.

—Y más alto. —interviene Phichit.

—Más corpulento. —acota Yuuri.

—Más grande. —se detuvieron para mirar a Mila. — ¿Que? No me exijan no notar eso, aparte de que soy yo quien lo afeito no lo podemos negar.

—Es simple crecimiento, el hombre no llega a su maduración corporal sino hasta los veintidós más o menos. —Viktor resta importancia al asunto.

— ¿Eso debe explicar que dentro de poco Yuri sea de tu tamaño? O que tú también estas más grande.

Hasta ahora no se habían preocupado por el asunto, lo habían pensado con el mismo razonamiento y es que Yuri y Otabek son más jóvenes, sin embargo, no explica que sea tan evidente de a meses y Viktor no tiene excusa, a sus veintiocho años ya no debería seguir aumentado de estatura o... lo otro. Lo curioso es que Yuuri permanecía casi igual, más delgado por lo obvio y apenas una pronunciación extra en la cintura.

Sin mencionar que se han dejado crecer el cabello a su propio estilo.

—No quiero dar importancia a lo que uno de esos desquiciados nos dijo, es mejor solo... Olvidarlo. —farfulla mosqueado.

...

—Este edificio no me trae confianza ¿No podemos buscar otro? —pregunta Yuuri inquieto, apoyándose de una pared y apretando la zona de su abdomen. —Hay muchos...

—Este solo tiene una entrada y están las ventanas cerradas, es el mejor. —explicó Viktor restando importancia al pedido de Yuuri. —Será solo por una noche, nada malo va a pasar.

—Creo que confiarnos de más es malo, digo... Han pasado cosas malas en menos de unas horas y una noche no es la excepción, últimamente sus... _Instintos_ son más fiables que el pensamiento lógico. —opino Phichit poniendo una mano en al frente de Yuuri. —No tienes fiebre.

—Yo digo que nos quedemos, está clausurado de arriba abajo, del centro y para dentro. —comentó Yuri que regresaba de su inspección. —Con una persona vigilando bastará, además tenemos al perro.

—Se llama Minho. —recordó el tailandés, suponiendo que no recordaba el nombre del animal que está sentado junto a Yuuri.

—Como sea.

— ¿Quiénes vigilan? —interroga Otabek cruzándose de brazos. Viktor deja a un lado el bolso que llevaba, revolviendo un poco su cabello en frustración, pensando el orden y a quienes colocar para vigilar.

—Descansa por hoy, primero estaré yo y el segundo turno lo tomara Seung... Asumo que sabes cómo vigilar ¿no? —interrogó mirando al coreano que asintió no muy seguro, podría preguntar a Phichit de todos modos -o este se lo explicaría sin necesidad de preguntar-. —Bien, todo arreglado. Hay una cama grande en esta habitación, debe estar bien para ti y Milenka.

—Eso si _Papá_ no se mete. —comento con un puchero, mirando rencorosa a Yuri.

—Maldita niñata...—gruñó apretando los dientes, vamos que la cama de Yuuri es la más solicitada, aun si era por sonambulismo o confusión siempre hay alguien que acaba durmiendo con él.

—Yuri tiene celos de Milenka, adorable. —burla Mila. Ella, Otabek y Phichit -dando por ende con Seung- no tenían una idea clara de porqué estaba la rivalidad de Yuri y Viktor, pensaban que era simple tirancía por su actitud dominante, no que es un debate amoroso, algunas veces la actitud de Yuuri es similar a una maternal con Yuri, por ello se crea la confusión.

—Solo vamos a comer, muero de hambre. —pide Yuuri con una leve risa nerviosa por el ambiente que se formó sin motivo alguno.

...

Podía dormir medianamente tranquilo esa noche, con Viktor y Yuri vigilando ahí quedaba con perfecta defensa, ellos dos juntos podrían perfectamente, son los únicos con lo que se sentía protegido, de ser Mila o Phichit no sería así, no es por quitar méritos, pero hay que admitir que no son los más fuertes de este pequeño grupo. Tenía una pistola bajo la almohada, ya acostumbrado al desquicie de tener un arma en cualquier momento sin importar lo que pase.

Algo o alguien se subió en su cama, estuvo preparado para sacar el arma y disparar hasta que se inició un beso muy pasional. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía flojera y que estuviera alerta no quería decir que su parte agotada tuviera el control de su cuerpo. Llevo con pereza las manos a la cintura de quien continua con ese beso que roba la poca energía que puede tener.

Con las manos donde están, se crea la pequeña duda de quién es, por un momento piensa en Mila, que ya muchas veces había hecho la misma cosa de subírsele cuando esta medio dormido para iniciar lo que ya nosotros sabemos, pero no sentir sus senos apoyado en su pecho lo hace descártala, además ella iba a dormir más profundamente que nunca.

 _El sexo en este momento no es opción, menos estando operada._

Su segunda opción, la última y que más quería que fuera en serio así, es _Yuri_. Posiblemente no quería estar demasiado rato vigilando con Viktor, lo dejo solo y bueno... Quién sabe qué quiere el "gato" ahora. Mila no está enterada del todo de este enredo que tienen formado, mucho menos de que la cadena es más larga. _Le gusta Yuri_ , mucho, tirando al punto de que pensaba decirle, pero entre tantos problemas y nulos momentos solos se lo mantiene para sí mismo.

Lo que no sabe es la cadena que existe, donde Yuri gusta de Yuuri, Yuuri quiere a Viktor, pero se siente abandonado, Viktor cela a todo lo que se acerque a su poco cuidada pareja en la parte sentimental, formando parte de extraño y hasta cierto punto doloroso circulo vicioso. Por consiguiente, imaginar que es Yuri tomando en cuenta el tamaño es común.

 _Es su más grande y bonita fantasía._

El contacto se hizo más íntimo cuando las manos un poco más suaves de lo que espero se comenzaban a pasearse por la parte superior de su cuerpo, en lo que, por su parte, alzaba una pierna en medio de quién está encima suyo, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. El beso se rompe y siente besos cariñosos y tranquilos por el cuello, que van bajando y antes de decir cualquier cosa o tan siquiera abrir los ojos estos son cubiertos.

—Shhh... —frunce un poco el entrecejo, ligeramente molesto por el secretismo que se estaban cargando, es extraño que Yuri sea tan delicado hasta en un juego, sus gestos y movimientos se han hecho más bruscos y por ello este pequeño momento se está haciendo más extraño.

 _Porque claro, Yuri es quien está ahí con él, no puede ser nadie más._

Aun adormilado y con ganas de seguir el juego, pues también está la opción de que no sea más que un sueño creado por su mente exasperada, permanece con los ojos cerrados y estira un poco el cuello para alcanzar el cuello contrario, dando uno que otro beso, una leve mordida que causa pequeños golpes de su acompañante, una señal de no hacerlo al parecer.

El ambiente se hace más caluroso y _Yuri_ desabrocha ambos pantalones, en lo que sigue acariciándolo por debajo de la ropa, es mucho más suave de lo que imagino, menos torneado y su cadera un poco más grande. La parte crucial del acto llegó, una vez estuvo completamente dentro del rubio dejo salir un largo jadeo, con ganas de abrir los ojos a ver su cara, escuchando el lánguido gemido que dio y seguido, como se acercó a su oído.

—Ah... ah...—el aire caliente lo tomaba como algo erótico, junto a la traviesa mordida en el lóbulo. — ¿te gusta a ciegas, _Oto-san?_

Su espanto no puede describirlo nadie, abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la cara sonriente y sonrojada de Yuuri le detuvo el corazón y enfrió la sangre -más no la parte que debería-, la risita traviesa junto al pequeño beso en la boca no hicieron que descolocarlo el triple de ser posible, intentando hallar las palabras para interrogar...

 _¿¡Qué le pasaba al japonés ahora!?_

—Oww... que cara de susto tan linda...—gime entre jadeos con cara de pura excitación.

— ¡Quítate de...! Ung...—apretó los dientes, no está tan lejos de donde Viktor y Yuri vigilan, que lo oigan discutir con el japonés no es un buen plan y mucho menos con lo terriblemente volátil que está la pareja de quién inició este contacto sexual. Yuuri recuesta su barbilla entre sus manos sobre el pecho de Otabek, en una posición muy coqueta y sin tomar en cuenta que esto es malo a más no poder.

—Hasta ahora pensé que te gustaba lo que hacía ¿En quién pensabas? ¿En Yuri? —mofa sonriendo malicioso. —Pobrecito, no te presta atención... Puedo darte toda la atención que quieras. —ofrece en un ronroneo mimoso.

—Viktor-

—Viktor no me está complaciendo. —se levanta un poco, dibujando pequeños círculos en el pecho de Otabek. —Pero si lo pongo celoso... Jugara conmigo y con Yuuri...

 _Ah... maldita sea la doble personalidad._ Hasta el momento no se le cruzo por la cabeza percatarse de la ausencia de las gafas, la oscuridad tampoco permitía demasiado, debió suponer que Yuuri no haría eso, menos hablaría de esa manera, consideraría dormir con un ojo abierto si esto pensaba continuar.

—Eso es ridículo... —bufa con frustración, quería moverse, pero no quería hacerlo en Yuuri. No solo es porque se trata de la pareja de alguien más, sino que estaba enfermo ¿Dónde quedo esa enfermedad en este momento?

—Por supuesto que no, siempre que esta celoso acabamos haciéndolo y eso, es lo que yo quiero. —su sonrisa se ensancha y sus ojos quedan entrecerrados. —Si tú me ayudas a mi... yo puedo ayudarte, Oto-san. —continúa mofándose del apodo, Otabek ni siquiera sabe que significa, asumía que alguna autoridad pues de otro modo no hay sentido. Alcanzo a notar que su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿Te pasa...? Joder estas enfermo, deja de moverte. —gruñe cerrando un ojo pensando en cómo hacerlo a un lado sin dañarlo. Yuuri dio un doloroso gemido por haberse dejado caer cansado sobre la virilidad de Otabek.

—Es-estoy bien. —asegura con cierta frustración. Oír pasos alarmo al kazajo, que tomo a Yuuri con brusquedad y lo puso abajo suyo, jalando la sabana que había en el suelo y cubriéndose con ella.

Mila se asomó a la habitación, viendo a Otabek dormir muy tranquilamente como para despertarlo aun con su intención de solo dormir en la misma cama, además algo muy dentro suyo le decía que no era una buena noche para estar con su... ¿Amante? Ni siquiera sabe que es, ambos en ese estado de Limbo en lo que a relaciones refiere. Cuando la pelirroja se fue Otabek dejo salir todo el aire retenido, Yuuri dejo salir un pequeña risa.

— ¿De que mierda te ríes? —siendo Sore, no le costaba nada tratarlo con brusquedad.

—Te pusiste tan nervioso que es... lindo... —logra identificar el jadeo adolorido, aun unidos, pero sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento. — ¿Hace cuánto no veo a Viktor nervioso? Últimamente parece que ni siquiera le importamos Yuuri o yo...

— ¿Eres ciego? Ese hombre se desvive por... ustedes.

—Solo cuando hago algo mal para él me nota... Siempre está mirando a Yuuri como si fuera solo suyo y a mí me ignora cuando somos los tres... Ni siquiera ha querido ver que... me siento muy... adolorido... —parecía estarse durmiendo. —Proteger... proteger... Ya nada le importa a ese... tonto... Estamos ahí y... nos deja a un lado... — para suerte del kazajo, acabó dormido y como si no estuviera con el pene de otro hombre dentro suyo.

Conto hasta diez y rendido ante su propio deseo corporal se apresuró a terminar lo que en teorías no empezó. Culmino sobre el vientre de Yuuri, pudiendo salir de él antes de dejar evidencia clara y contundente de lo que paso, limpiando con la sabana lo vistió de regreso y acomodo su propia ropa, lo llevaría a la habitación en la que dormía con Milenka y ahí...

No paso absolutamente nada.

* * *

—Minho ha estado muy inquieto, no quiere entrar de nuevo... —comentó Phichit dejando el bolso fuera al lado del animal.

—Quizás hay un hechizo sobre el edificio. —burlo Yuri, el tailandés lo miro con cierto espanto. —Ya nos vamos de todas maneras, no es muy importante si entra o no el chucho.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien?

—Agradezco la preocupación, pero ya dejen de preguntar eso, por favor. —pide en un suspiro, sentía la cadera adolorida y según Milenka durmieron toda la noche, quizás de estaba poniendo peor.

—Te ves un poco más recompuesto al menos, noches de sueño y comida debieron ayudarte. —comento Mila con una sonrisa.

—Pronto Mamá estará bien de nuevo. —asegura Milenka abrazándolo con su furor usual.

—Ya debemos irnos, no quiero que perdamos mucha luz de día.

Yuuri suspira al levantarse de la cama en la que está sentado, camina con cierta lentitud con el corazón en un repentino aceleramiento sin motivo razonable, antes de hacer una pregunta de lo más simple a Viktor, la cual olvido, el suelo comenzó a moverse de forma terrible, se apoyó a una pared y Mila casi se cae junto a Milenka por el temblor.

—CORRE. —quisquillo Mila jalando a la niña fuera del edificio, polvo de la edificación comienza a caer por la magnitud de este sismo.

Viktor ayudo como pudo a Yuuri para que se reincorporara por completo y teniendo fe plena en que este lo seguía comenzó a correr a la salida, la Única que había como a unos quince metros, con trozos de techo cayendo al suelo por la gravedad, atrás de él podía escuchar estruendos más fuertes que podrían significar el derrumbamiento de la estructura, por suerte él y Yuuri-

— ¡VIKTOR! —giro la cabeza casi como un búho, antes de entrar de nueva cuenta por Yuuri que estaba a nada de salir del edificio, habiéndose quedado atrás por la dolencia tan fuerte en su cuerpo.

Faltaban quizás unos metros para llegar y... _el techo colapsó_.

—No... No, no, no, no... ¡YUURI! ¡YUURI RESPÓNDEME! — Grita con alteración, el sismo cesó y el silencio reino entre ellos. —Yu-Yuuri... ¡YUURI! — grito aún más fuerte por la nula respuesta.

—N-no me... no me jodas. ¡Cerdo deja de hacerte el muerto! —quisquilla intentando quitar de en medio los escombros.

—Mama...

—Pu-puede estar bien, d-debe estarlo. —tartamudea Phichit mirando a los otros tres que no tienen nada en mente que decir, demasiado sorprendidos por lo rápido en que pasó. Un estruendo mucho más fuerte se hizo en el interior del edificio, que se sintiera temblar los muros en los que está apoyado hizo entender que las posibilidades de haber sobrevivido son menos.

Viktor se dejó caer al suelo, dando un grito aún más fuerte y con una vorágine de emociones, pensamientos y recuerdos con la intención de torturarlo el doble. Yuuri está bajo los escombros... No tiene como más salir pues el mismo lo dijo la noche pasada, cada entrada o salida está bloqueada... Yuuri no...

—No por favor... no él también... —solloza, Yuri sigue intentando y pasan varios minutos en lo mismo. Un estruendo más fuerte delataba que dentro sigue derrumbandose.

¿Ahora que? Que hacer con su existencia que estaba dedicando al japonés que no responde, que... No aprovecho como debía, pudo haber pasado más tiempo con él, haber evitado que siquiera se diera cuenta del afecto que Yuri siente por él, algunas noches juntos y ser como antes, una pareja de verdad y no solo en el título, que su vida en ese infierno no lo fuera del todo cubriendo sus ojos como debía desde un inicio...

 _Hacerlo su razón de vivir y no la misión para ello._

Soltó una gran cantidad de aire, con su mano apoyada en el estuche del cuchillo ubicado en la pantorrilla, el estruendo causado por la caída de la debilitada estructura no hizo más que aplastar su propia vida con ahínco. De que servía si la razón se ha ido, no tiene que pensarlo más, tampoco esperar. Saca el cuchillo con mucho cuidado, perdido en sus pensamientos tan agitados y erráticos que lo condenaran a la muerte corporal, pues la parte espiritual la considera más que ida. Lo norma es irse sin dolor, pero ¿Para que? Su falta de cuidado en todo hace relucir lo mucho que es Yuuri y lo que es capaz de hacer por su muerte.

Quizás se lo encuentre en la otra vida y así continuar sin nada que los interrumpa, eso claro si es que el paraíso existe entre otros muchos detalles. Alzo la vista por un momento con el cuchillo a mano, una especie de tos lo hizo ver atrás, estaban casi discutiendo, el no escuchaba más que un pitido, Minho ladrando y esa tos constante, ninguno de ellos tosía, siendo cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿a-alguno tiene un trapo?

No se dio el tiempo de verlo para salir corriendo y tirarse sobre él, apretándolo en un abrazo desesperado y urgido sin tomarse la molestia de disimular que está llorando como un niño de cinco años al que lo han separado de sus padres. Yuuri permanece con un ojo cerrado, lleno de tierra y una gran cortada en la frente que sangra, Phichit se tomó el pecho apoyado de Seung, un día de estos le daria un ataque al corazón con tantas cosas que le pasan a Yuuri, ese hombre tenía a la muerte encantada por sus pocas ganas de llevárselo al más allá.

— ¿Viktor?

—No te atrevas... alejarte de mí nunca ni hacerme esto de nuevo.

—Pe-pero...

— ¡PROMÉTEMELO!—Exigió tomándolo del rostro y agitándolo un poco. Yuuri observo con comprensivo entendimiento aquellos ojos inundados en lágrimas por el susto tan cruel a su pareja, vamos que incluso él se dio por muerto en ese instante.

— Te lo prometo... —murmuro con una débil sonrisa para calmarlo, el peso a un lado casi los tumba.

— No mueras... no quiero perder a otra mamá. —solloza Milenka con su corazoncito acelerado, aferrada a Yuuri como puede.

—Joder... Te pondré una correa, ya no puedo vivir de esta manera. —Otabek estaba azorado, incluso a él el alma le regreso el cuerpo de verlo, Mila se echaba aire con una mano y Minho Movía la cola con alegría.

—La muerte debe anhelada mucho tu alma si hace tantos atentados en tu contra. —opino Seung negando con la cabeza.

—No es culpa mia, solo pasan y no...—miro a Yuri que se encaminó hacia él y acunclillo justo en frente.

Tomo el rostro del japonés y lo junto con el suyo en un beso que causó diversas reacciones, entre ellas un corazón herido que disimula, una emoción sin mucha lógica, paro de latidos y finalmente la más importante... El celoso pensamiento que causa la impulsiva reacción de empujar al rubio, el cual no encontró mejor manera de hacer fluir el miedo que lo invadió, que dando un beso a quien desea con todo el amor del mundo. Viktor abrazo a Yuuri mirando receloso al otro ruso.

—Ya decía yo que había una rara tensión ahí... —murmuró Seung con apenas perceptible incomodidad. Mila mira de soslayo a Otabek, que sigue indiferente y fingiendo que esta muestra tan clara de amor de quien posee sus tímidos sentimientos, no le duelen...

Yuuri sin dudas es el mejor creando potentes reacciones en cadena, dando por hecho algo indudable. Este grupo sin Yuuri, no existe.


	22. Unstoppable Consequences

**Cuentame Kuma, los multiples sufrimientos del kazajo, cuyos sentimientos permanecen escondidos...**

 **OKay ya, no me juzguen, estoy con la Odisea e Iliada en el sistema.**

 **A08:** No como que lo intentara a esconder pero si eres feliz asi :v No regañes a mi cerdito temblando ò_ó El cerdo rea este efecto~ Pues mas que negras son asiaticas intenciones, you know what I'm mean. Si fueron pero no es normal lo que pasa pueh. No tienes corazon porque el te lo robo. Su frente brillante es por algo we~ Yo no diré nada sobre este tema :v Que leeeeeeeeeeeeeeenta xDD No es el mas grande pero quizás el más zukhulemtho. Sore es perra, diva y potra bb. Puede ser bueno, malo... Yo no diré na-da~  
 **Natsumi Haruno:** Crealo bb, CREALO. Pues si we, muchos corazones rotos y doloridos. Eso que pides puede esperar toda la vida porque, quien sabe que es lo que ya escribí al respecto :3  
 **Kou:** Adán y Eva han copulado, repito, Adán y Eva han copulado. Obvio que se pondrá feo y ese es el plan my friend :3 La desesperación te hace hacer locuras(? Bueno, Sore no tiene una idea muy saludable de como hacer las cosas y ahi está reflejado. Viktor es un tonto enamorado y desesperado :v tenle fe pero no demasiada bb.  
 **Kyani:** Con ese salvador me dejo, no por nada 6u6 JAJAJAJAJAJA Hay más gente esperando OtaYuu de la que me espere en realidad, wha happen con este mundo. Yo tmbn te hamo :3

* * *

 _Y entonces fingí que estaba bien, todos me creyeron, menos yo, sabía que todo dentro de mí me dolía_

 **Unstoppable Consequences**

 _— ¿¡Que esperas!? ¿¡Que el techo acabe de caer!? ¡APÚRATE QUE NO PIENSO ESPERAR POR TI TODA UNA VIDA!_

—M-mi pierna... ay...—un gran escombro impedía que la sacara, tiraba de ella con el intento de librarse.

 _— ¡No seas llorón y apúrate! A este paso acabaremos aplastados los dos._

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me lo recuerdes y ayúdame! —quisquilla alterado, más polvo caía, en lo que el sismo bajaba de intensidad con la misma capacidad de derrumbar toda la estructura encima suyo.

Lo que en su cabeza fue una ayuda extra de quién a su lado está y lo regaña, fue una simple insistencia de su parte hasta que su pierna quedó libre, estando casi a la salida del edificio y está bloqueada no tenía muchas opciones, cojeo apoyado por las paredes, intentando romper alguna ventana.

— _¡¿Por qué mierda debes ser tan desgraciadamente débil!? ¡QUITA DE ENMEDIO!_

Un golpe tras otro y la ventana sellada con madera gruesa y fuerte no cedió ni un poco, el corazón palpitaba en su garganta, un pedazo del techo no muy grande cayó en su cabeza, causando que se aturda y una herida en su frente sangre.

—A-ahora que ha-hacemos...—tartamudea intentando mantenerse en pie y no ceder ante las ganas de descansar.

 _— ¡No lo sé, pero te juro que como por culpa tuya yo muera aquí te arrastro conmigo al infierno, no puede ser que todo lo que se te acerque se muera!_

—No digas... eso por favor...—balbucea aun caminando, algunos escombros seguían cayendo muy peligrosamente cerca suyo. —N-no me puedo morir aquí... No- ¡HIII! —Salto para evitar el enorme trozo de concreto que estuvo a punto de volver su cuerpo una simple masa de carne.

 _— ¡LA PARED IDIOTA, LA PARED!_

— ¿¡Qué pared!?

— _ESA DE AHÍ, LA QUE SE ESTÁ FISURÁNDO, AYÚDAME A ROMPERLA._

Chocó su cuerpo entero contra la superficie debilitada, de forma repetida con la sensación que daba la estructura en pleno derrumbe. A su ver, la pared estaba cediendo con mayor velocidad porque _alguien_ más lo estaba ayudando a hacerlo, una idea más que equivocada he ida de la realidad, pues no piensa que es capaz de algo así o mucho menos que tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. Dando un pequeño grito finalizó su labor y cayó al suelo, quejándose por el golpe.

El ruido estruendoso a sus espaldas lo hace retroceder a duras penas, el cuerpo entero estaba rogándole por quedarse tirado en el suelo. Se levanta jadeando, apenas pudiendo estar en pie por el dolor en la pierna que fue presionada por el escombro desde un inicio, paso la mano por la cortada en su frente y parpadeo incómodo por la suciedad acumulada en sus gafas.

—Se rompieron un poco más...—murmura con pesar, sin quitárselas ni siquiera para limpiarlas. Comienza a toser, caminando con cierta lentitud hasta separase de los muros y andar sin apoyo, tosiendo más repetidamente por el polvo que se carga encima, cerro un ojo ya molesto por la tierra y una vez visualizado su grupo, viendo triple de ser posible...— ¿Al-alguno tiene un trapo?

A pesar de lo aturdido que se encuentra, pudo sentir muy bien la desesperación en Viktor cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo, incluso lo tiro al suelo, el golpe dolió tan solo un poco, verlo llorar de esa manera como nunca se mostraba ante él o cualquiera daba claras señales de que había _creído_ con muchas ganas que había sido aplastado por los escombros.

Y para que negar que el mismo se daria por muerto en estas circunstancias.

Una promesa, comentarios mediamente jocosos y bromistas con respecto a la situación para hacer bajar el aire tenso que no hizo más que elevarse, todo por la acción de Yuri, lo tomo muy desprevenido y no se sentía con fuerza suficiente para intervenir en aquel pequeño pleito que se formó.

 _¿Es idea suya u Otabek parece un poco... triste?_

...

—Joder, tienes la cabeza durísima, mira que aguantarte que te caiga un pedazo de techo. —Mila intenta encontrar la forma de vendarle la cabeza a Yuuri, pues podía sentir las partes inflamadas que el cabello abundante oculta perfectamente. — ¿Quieres que la vende? No estoy segura de si eso servirá de algo de todos modos...

—No, realmente no hace falta. —asegura estornudando, hay mucho polvo.

—Primero muertos vivientes, locos que nos querían robar y unir a un harem, un almacén hasta la mierda de muertos, un avión que se va a la puta por un imbécil, un grupo con ideas de grandeza y ahora un sismo... —golpea el suelo con el pie, molesto por lo que ha ocurrido en retrospectiva. — ¿Algo más que agregar a la lista?

—Me preocupa que los _terremotos_ tienen secuelas. Por la magnitud no fue nada débil y mucho menos el último. —comentó Seung observando a Minho, que se nota aun inquieto. —No debe faltar mucho.

—Supongo que lo puede sentir. Makkachin estaría buscando donde esconderse. —suspira pensando en su adorable perro, rezando interiormente porque estuviera vivo y esperándolo.

—En resumen, hay que salir de la ciudad, no creo que sea buena idea permanecer donde un edificio nos podría aplastarnos como a un inofensivo melón. —compara el kazajo sin ganas.

—Un inofensivo, jugoso y lindo melón... —babea Phichit con claras ganas de comer aquella fruta, o ganas de comer cualquier cosa decente, en resumidas cuentas. Yuuri entre cierra los ojos con mucho énfasis.

— ¿Los vas a limpiar? —interroga Viktor ante la suciedad tan extrema que tienen las gafas, el problema es que para limpiarlas hace falta quitarlas y ya sabemos que no es buena idea hacer eso.

—Si, espera un—

—¡NO! —quisquillaron casi todos, Seung los miro con confusión, no entendía que tenía eso de extraño, es solo quitarse unos lentes.

—Ven acá un momento... te voy a tapar los ojos mientras te limpian los lentes. —rápidamente los quitaron y cubrieron sus ojos, Yuuri frunció un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué? Es solo limpiar mis lentes. —Phichit casi se tropieza a pesar de no estar caminando, sorprendido por la carencia de cambio.

Los lentes no están en su rostro, no los siente, pero a pesar de eso cubriendo sus ojos permanece como _Yuuri._ Algo tenían sus ojos para ser el foco de cambio, le gustaría poder saber cómo profundizar, el problema es que no podía hacer eso, no tenía tanta experiencia en el cambio para una especie de consulta. Viktor retiro sus manos cuando Mila coloco lentamente los lentes.

—Cada segundo están más rotos. —suspira lleno de pesar, iba a terminar realmente ciego, ya de por si no veía nada, todo esta tan difuso que vive del recuerdo de los rostros de todos.

—Te cayo un techo encima, que estén, aun así, es un milagro. —refuto Yuri, Viktor impidió que siquiera lo tocara.

—Como sea, apresurémonos a salir de la ciudad. —tomo la mano de Yuuri, no lo quería soltar, aún tenía su corazón exaltado por lo que paso, esa sensación jamás en su vida la iba a olvidar.

 _Los instantes más largos de su maldita existencia._

Seung se vio tentado a preguntar sobre lo que vio de Yuuri, con respecto a sus lentes obviamente, se guardó la pregunta para un momento en el que no hubiera tanta tensión, una que podrían cortar con un cuchillo sin ninguna dificultad. Yuuri logro apartarse apenas de Viktor, acercándose a Otabek que iba más indiferente de lo usual.

— ¿Te sientes muy mal?

—Estoy bien.

—Estas triste. —la seguridad con la que lo hizo que Otabek disminuyera la velocidad del paso, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Se sentía entre contrariado y traicionado. Ya se había prometido a si mismo proteger a Yuuri, pero resulta que este es el principal problema que tiene a nivel amoroso, quizás no tenía la culpa, sería más de Yuri por fijarse en alguien que además de estar en una relación se nota completamente enamorado de esa persona. Un círculo vicioso en el que peor queda es él, pues Yuri no daba el más mínimo vistazo de aquella forma y la forma de actuar extraña de esos tres ahora toma sentido.

 _¿Dónde que_ _da él...?_

Y ahora Yuuri quiere saber, como si pudiera entenderlo o fuera realmente necesario contárselo precisamente a _él_. Por su mirada supo que no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta no responder algo y tener a ese hombre enfrascado en un mismo tema es la muerte, no se cansaba hasta obtener una respuesta clara o mínimamente creíble -que siendo Yuuri, no es difícil-

—No es tu problema Yuuri, no intentes meterte en lo que no te importa. —escupió notablemente resentido, aunque el japonés no tenía ni idea de porqué y quería saber eso precisamente.

—Pensé que ya no me odiabas o algo así...

—A menos que quieras que termine dándote un golpe en la cara sin querer te sugiero no seguir preguntando. —él que avisa no es traidor, el que no toma el concejo es simplemente una persona con poco sentido de supervivencia o amor por la salud propia.

 _Yuuri en resumidas cuentas..._

—Sabes - ¡CUIDADO! —Se abalanzo sobre el kazajo, ambos cayendo en el suelo, en el punto donde estuvo Otabek cayó un poste de electricidad, cuyos cables rotos impidieron que el resto cayera con él, el pequeño temblor se dejó de sentir pronto.

—Hay que estar pegados a Yuuri, con él, ninguno acabara aplastado por nada. —Phichit se había prácticamente subido a Seung como si este fuera un pilar y no su pareja, el coreano estaba a punto de dejarse caer, Phichit no es precisamente ligero.

—Si dejamos de tontear tanto quizás podamos salir pronto de la ciudad. —refunfuño Yuri cruzándose de brazos, Milenka infla los mofletes, enfada por no haber sido ayudada por su "Mamá". Seung dejó a Phichit en el suelo con toda la delicadeza posible -y con eso quiero decir que lo tiro y siguió caminando-

—Sería más sencillo si por lo menos entendiera que dice...—suspira con cansancio, las señales estaban, obviamente, en mandarín. Los autos que hay en la calle, se encuentran en su mayoría destruidos, desmontados o con algo dentro.

Caminaron sin detenerse, ya era costumbre y agradecían que el cielo se encontrara nublado, pues de no ser así aparte de sudar como cerdo, sus pieles no iban a aguantar la insolación. Yuuri ignoraba de buena manera lo resentido que se encuentra su cuerpo, aparte del dolor proveniente del sangrado de los días anteriores, su cabeza está palpitando por el tema de ser lo suficientemente dura para aguantar un pedazo de concreto.

Algún que otro pequeño temblor como secuela se sentía, ciertos edificios caían o al menos partes de ellos, estando en la calle y siendo pequeños edificios no alcanzaban a calificar como amenaza. Minho iba con el rabo entre las patas, dejando muy en claro que esta ola de movimientos tectónicos continuara, esperan que con esta débil fuerza y no como más temprano.

—Acabo de pensar... ¿Como es posible que nos encontraras? —interrogó Mila de repente. —Puede que Minho nos oliera, sintiera o lo que sea... Pero la casualidad de estar justo en esta ciudad, en esas calles...

—Los rastree... El auto lo hizo, desde un principio iba a llevarme a un puerto en Corea, logre cambiar la ruta por ubicar a Phichit. —explico aquel detalle había obviado por completo, mal hecho pues nunca se sabe lo útil que puede ser esta vital información que, trae malos presentimientos. —También a Yuuri, Viktor...

—Nos... ¿Rastreaba? ¿Como lo hacía?

—No lo sé, intente llamar, dijo que el vehículo estaba destruido.

—Por desgracia eso paso en Francia. —informo Phichit dándose toquecitos en la barbilla pensativo. —Algo cargamos encima que hace posible el rastreo.

—Me preocupa más que aun hallan redes con las cuales se reciben y transmiten señales. —opino Otabek girando un poco el cuello adolorido.

—El problema no es que estén, sino quien se está ocupando de saber dónde estamos y a donde nos movemos... Seguramente quien lo hizo es quien nos deja cosas justo en el momento más oportuno. —Viktor tenía la mente trabajando al máximo de su capacidad en busca de un motivo razonable por el que alguien quisiera saber algo así que unos X en el mundo.

No son relevantes ahora, seguirlos no trae ningún beneficio a menos que se trate de alguien muy interesado en deshacerse de cualquier resquicio de humanidad sobre la faz de la tierra, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, no lo veía así, aunque existía aquella pequeña parte de su ser que grita peligro a viva voz por el asunto, otra mucho más fuerte lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo con respecto al tema.

— ¿En que pensaste? —interrogo Yuri al mirarlo muy ensimismado.

—Siempre piensan que es malo todo lo que sea ajeno a nosotros... ¿No es eso muy limitante?

— Es ser precavido, ya hemos visto de sobre lo que son capaces de hacer los vivos y más aun con poder, solo nos tenemos a nosotros y-

Se detuvieron aguantando la respiración y casi enlenteciendo los latidos de sus espantados corazones. Al doblar la calle, estaba por lo que apenas se preguntaron su falta de presencia. Debido al poco ruido no llamaron tanto la atención, pero alguno que otro ya camina en dirección a ellos.

— ¿Que hacemos? —susurra Yuuri a Viktor que retrocede con lentitud con este a su espalda.

—Corran hacia la derecha cuando yo-

Un temblor de considerable nivel se hizo presente. Milenka atemorizada se abrazó a Yuuri dando un pequeño grito secundado por Mila y Phichit, quien no hace más que treparse sobre Seung de nuevo. Ya que el temor es cosa de la consciencia, los Walkers no prestan atención y a su ritmo lento de empujones entre ellos van en dirección al ruido más determinante del área. El pequeño grupo que, no sabe si moverse o no es buena idea en una especie de momento acorralado.

— ¡Síganme! —Por inercia Yuuri tomo a Milenka en brazos y con la adrenalina llenando su cuerpo comenzó a correr, siguiendo de cerca a Viktor que a tientas va guiando por las calles. —JODER. —frena de golpe su carrera, Yuri da una patada al Walker que había caído literalmente del cielo.

— _POR FAVOR DÉJAME HACER ALGO, MIRA TODO LO QUE NOS PERDEMOS POR SALIR CORRIENDO._

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Seung frunció el entrecejo sin entender que pasaba con Yuuri

— ¿¡A DONDE!? —quisquillo Mila, Viktor no sabía a donde mirar, si a los edificios que, siendo China no le sorprendía que hubiera muchos dentro, o la calle que también tiene su peligro ... Que no sería en plan _surprise_ al menos.

— ¡Veo el inicio de la autopista!

Tomo rumbo a donde Otabek indico, dando algunos empujones a los pocos Walkers que había en la calle. Llegados a la autopista Viktor volteo para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos tras él, principalmente Yuuri.

— ¿¡Donde está el perro!? —Que no fuera suyo no significaba que iba a preocuparse por ese tierno animalito. Seung giro a ver atrás y llevo la mano a su boca, silbando lo más fuerte que pudo. Minho salió entre el tumulto sin dificultad.

Apenas pudieron avanzar por lo que daba a la autopista, pues el temblor hizo lo suyo. El pavimento se cuarteo y siendo un retorno elevado donde se encuentran, las vigas que los sostienen caen con la mala pata de estar casi al centro. Sus gritos casi sincronizados por lo ocurrido no fue lo único que se escuchó al momento en que el desastre natural ceso, en búsqueda de su comida los Walkers se dejaban caer y por la altura, forma y todos los elementos presentes, se rompían la cabeza por si mismos al caer.

— ¿Están... bien? —una especie de quejido general se escuchó. —Que bien...

—Creo que me rompí algo... —quejumbro Phichit.

—Y yo todo... Rebaja por favor... —Seung habla ahogado, posiblemente hizo más acolchada la causa de su pareja y el masoquismo no es una de sus virtudes.

—Creo que ahora si me rompí la cabeza... —lloriqueo Yuuri apretando los ojos.

— _Yo tengo más de una cosa rota y no me estoy quejando, yo he hecho más que tú._

— ¿Has hecho más que?

— _Eso es un secreto, cuando seas grande te enteras de eso, es tema de adultos maduros~_

—Ugh. —pega la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo. —se dejaron morir ante lo dicho por la niña a modo de broma.

...

— Nada se dañó, ni siquiera la maldita cámara de mierda. —refunfuño el rubio con molestia, lo que tenía que revisar había soñado con su destrucción, pero no, la cámara goza del estatus indestructible de Yuuri.

—Es una muy buena cámara. —sonríe el tailandés de forma radiante. —Y viendo el lado bueno, nos quitó un buen rato de camino.

—Prefiero caminar a caer de nuevo de este modo. —Habla por lo bajo sacudiendo su ropa por segunda vez en el día.

— Mamá fue como un caballero~ —tarareo Milenka, como si fuera la primera vez que Yuuri la cargaba para huir de una mala situación. — Aunque siendo un príncipe.

—Avancemos un poco más, quizás contemos con la suerte de toparnos con alguna casa alejada o un rancho. —Viktor apenas se permite recuperarse del golpe, su incapacidad de seguir como un ser humano normal quejándose del dolor es obvia, en su mente lo más importante y merecedor de su atención es llevar a Yuuri a un lugar en el que pueda descansar tranquilo y en paz... Unirse a él y poner a alguien más a vigilar ahora es una opción desbloqueada.

Todo por la angustia que aún tiene.

—Es China, lo dudo mucho. —bufa el rubio echando unos pocos de sus mechones atrás. —Dormir al aire libre tampoco está mal.

—Ya no tenemos las tiendas de campaña. —recordó Otabek con amargo tono.

—Veríamos las estrellas al dormir. —salto Milenka sonriente. Caminando junto a Yuuri como es su costumbre.

—Y si llueve nos mojamos, no importa, no ni, menos ahora que no hay con que curarse. —habla la pelirroja llena de sarcasmo.

—Algunas veces es mejor caminar en silencio si lo único que harán es discutir. —aun cuando hay tres personas calladas casi siempre, que hayan otras tres parloteando y él teniendo que callarlos es agotador y molesto.

Su queja no sirvió de muchos pues ellos siguieron en lo suyo a medida que avanzaban, el atardecer es difícil de ver debido a las espesas nubes que pueblan el cielo, aparentemente no bastaría con los temblores sino también caería la tormenta más grande y fuerte de la vida. Yuuri se detuvo por un momento, fijándose en un edificio alejado en el cual había un escándalo enorme y podía ver una que otra llama.

— ¿y eso? —murmuró Yuri frunciendo el entrecejo, no es común un incendio en medio de la nada.

—No lo sé y no me interesa. —responde el peli plata sin siquiera mirar lo que ve el resto por curiosidad.

—Escucho algo desde aquí.

—Da lo mismo.

—Iré a ver que pasa. —Viktor frunció el entrecejo, Phichit se acercó al edificio que lentamente se llenaba aún más de llamas. Asomándose por una ventana abrió la boca sorprendido por la multitud de Walkers ahí dentro.

— ¿Qué hay? —se sobresaltó por Yuuri a su lado intentado ver algo ligeramente distinguible.

—No parece que esté pasando nada muy impresionante dentro. —opino Otabek viendo por otra ventana.

—Que decepción. —bufo Yuri. Gro en dirección a un golpe constante y aparte del ruido que hacían los _Walkers_ dentro de la estructura. — ¿Qué pasa ahí? —se acerca un poco, asustándose por un momento.

— ¡ÁBRETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —el tono ahogado dio más señales a que provenía de alguien dentro, quién sea él que estuviera ahí dentro, comenzó a toser, las llamas ya estaban muy vivas y no es de sorprender que se estuviera asfixiando.

—Hay alguien aquí dentro. —informo el rubio que dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—No es problema nuestro, andando. —indica Viktor con molestia por el repentino despliegue de curiosidad en sus compañeros.

—Es un humano ahí encerrado, con el fuego o los Walkers no puede salir. —acoto Yuuri, Viktor sabía que el sería el primero en apoyar la idea de ayudar, es... _Yuuri por el amor de dios._ —Podemos simplemente abrir la ventana.

— ¿Y que nos intente matar después? No hace falta que te recuerde que paso con Ioan, que no basto con apuñalar a Otabek, sino que intento violar a Phichit. —Seung miro al tailandés, interrogando con la mirada el por qué no dicho absolutamente nada con respecto a un intento de violación. —Aparte de tenerte desmayado en esa habitación de Phichitlandia.

—Esta vez no estamos en el aire, y somos más... Solo es una persona, nadie merece morir tan horrible. —insistió, un día de estos buscarían como vestir a Yuuri de la más santa deidad que conocieran, su capacidad de aceptar salvar a cualquiera es insólita.

— ¡LOS OIGO DESDE AQUÍ! ¡ABRAN LA VENTANA!

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea.

—Para ti todo es mala idea. —resopla Yuri, ahora más por llevar la contraria a Viktor que por otra cosa. —Dame tu espada. —Yuuri se la tiende y el rubio la colocó en el borde de la ventana, haciendo presión usando el arma como palanca.

— ¿Qué hacemos con lo que sea que salga? —pregunta Otabek en bajo tono, Mila y Yuuri se unen en el intentó de abrir la dichosa ventana, del otro lado aquella persona ayudaba empujando con las pocas fuerzas que puede tener de estarse asfixiando.

La ventana es pequeña y hasta arriba de la habitación en la que se encuentra, por lo que esta subido a un mueble, intentando ser firme para que los tirones a su ropa no lo acaben llevando a su muerte dolorosa.

—Tu solo sigue apuntando. —verifica tener balas en su arma, dejando el bolso que lleva a un lado y Otabek lo imita. —Milenka, queda atrás. —indico y la niña solo obedeció, haciendo puchero, pero obedeciendo que es lo importante.

— No... se... ABRE. —queja Yuri haciendo toda la fuerza que puede. Yuuri saca la espada retrayéndola da un golpe tan fuerte como puede al cristal que se cuartea, el rubio coloco el seguro a la bota y lo apartó, dando una patada tan fuerte como puede y así tumbando los cristales.

La tos junto al olor de carne podrida quemándose hace acto de presencia, el par toma una mano cada uno de la persona que trata de salir, una vez más de medio torso esta fuera del edificio se arrastra fuera, haciendo horcajas y botando grandes cantidades de saliva. Viktor y Otabek apuntaron aun cuando este ni siquiera puede reincorporándose mínimamente.

—Me vuelven a dejar abandonado de ese modo y los voy a- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? —parpadeo confundido, pensó que era quienes iban con él, no unos extraños y desde dentro no podía distinguir las voces, mucho menos con tantos gruñidos.

—Lo mismo podemos decir de ti. —responde Viktor entrecerrando los ojos. El hombre de larga cabellera rubia se pudo apenas reincorporar, podía ver cuchillos y lo que parece una pistola, algo causaba cierta curiosidad en sus ropas. —te sugiero tirar-

—Esa ropa... Wow, Wow, Wow... Esperen cálmense. —alzó las manos, tosiendo un poco en el proceso, Seung también lo estaba apuntando y Mila se unió muy pronto. Por algún motivo que dijera mencionara la ropa siquiera es grave. —N-no voy a hacer nada, e-enserio. —soltó cada cuchillo que tuviera encima, pateándolo para que llegara hasta ellos y dejarse ver desarmados. —Soy uno de los suyos.

— ¿De los... nuestros? ¿Nos conocemos siquiera? —pregunta Phichit alzando una ceja y recogiendo lo que el rubio había tirado.

—No, para nada, pe-pero-

—Habla rápido, no tenemos todo el día. —apresuro Otabek. Yuuri los miro de mala manera.

Acababan de sacar a ese hombre de ese edificio para evitar que muriera y pensaban matarlos ellos, no tenía sentido, para eso no hacían nada por más que insistiera. Se acercó al rubio y quito un poco el cabello que cubría su rostro, viendo los cansados e irritados ojos azules que carga el desconocido, una pequeña cicatriz se encuentra en su frente, cubierta por el cabello.

—Yuuri aléjate de él. —ordena Viktor más tenso que antes.

—Apenas tiene aire para hablar, espera un poco. —refunfuña en desacuerdo con la forma de actuar de su pareja.

— _Ay por favor, puedes dejar de tontear con tanto pacifismo, mira sus ojos, son perfectos, déjame-_

—No, no harás nada. —susurro apenas. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De qué forma _somos_ del mismo grupo si ni siquiera nos conocemos? —tomó cierta distancia del hombre que se llevó las manos a la cara y apartó el cabello.

—Somos iguales... Esto. —comenzó a desatar el guante que tenía, mostrando su palma. —Debe de sonarles ¿no es así? Soy "uno de ustedes" también. —sonríe nervioso y de forma muy débil

Quedaron mudos, en la palma de su mano había aquella extraña marca que al bañarse veían unos en otros, se parecía mucho a la marca que Yuuri tiene, pues el vórtice creado a partir de las líneas finas es de un tono rojizo. Yuuri llevó una mano a donde la tiene por inercia, sorprendido por esto. Viktor frunció el entrecejo, tomando la mano contraria y pasando sus dedos para ver si se trata de una simple artimaña para despistarlos.

—Duele ¿sabes? —quejo cerrando un ojo. El peli plata enfurruñado al darse cuenta de que efectivamente es igual dio un golpe a la sien del rubio con su arma, dejándolo inconsciente sin ninguna dificultad.

— ¿¡Que haces!? —quisquilla Yuuri. — ¡Puede saber algo sobre esto!

—Precisamente por eso lo vamos a llevar. —desató una de las tantas correas de su ropa y ató las manos del hombre, subiéndose al hombro, contando con la ventaja de que fuera delgado.

—Esto es un poco extraño ¿no lo crees? —increpa Yuri a intentar hacer ver lo... brusco que está siendo el peli plata con esto.

—Si puede darnos información, el método es lo mínimo. —opino Seung, había varias cosas que aparentemente no le han dicho pues cada segundo es más confuso andar con ellos, quizás debía intentar preguntar más a Phichit sobre lo que paso, con excesivo lujo de detalles aun si se terminaba enterando de la cosa más absurda.

—Aunque... es muy guapo. —comenta Mila fuera del tema por completo, viendo la cara del hombre rubio e inconsciente, alzándola y quitando un poco el cabello largo, tenía un aire muy afeminado que le fascinaba. Otabek negó con la cabeza. — No lo vamos a matar, ¿verdad?

— _SI POR FAVOR, YO LO HAGO~_

—S-si está en un grupo quizás lo busquen, no hace falta. —Yuuri sonríe nervioso, comienzan a caminar con el curioso individuo a un paso de ser un secuestrado.

—Si no tiene grupo podría quedarse con nosotros.

—Primero muerto. —resopla Viktor andando, algo le decía que esta persona ayudaría al menos un poco a esclarecer la situación que desde el inicio, es oscura.


	23. Life Shortcuts

**A08** : Es gracioso que se regañe a si mismo, jamás dejaré de reírme de esa tonteria xD Estan en china :v no encontraran esa wea; obvio que saben de geografía, que la situación casi lo ameritaba por ser perseguidos es otra vaina :v ; Siemrpe hay mucho amor, que hablais xDD ; Considerando que todos tienen culo... Deben pesar bastante :v ; Ay que cosas, de todos los dias, ahora llueven muertos \\(:v)/ ¡Gracias dios!; Yo se que quieres ir a Phcihitlandia, no me engañas; Lo normal y de todos los dias en un apocalipsis :v **;** Me maltratan al pobre hombre sinc oncoerlo XDD  
 **Kou:  
** — **Respuesta a la Respuesta:** No son indirectas xD es una comparación de lo que pensaban hacer con esos dos; quién sabe si será Viktuuri el final... puede ser YuYuu... OtaYuu... Viktuurio... Hay tantas posibilidades. **  
**—Pero si realmente no hizo un coño xDDD solo estuvo diciendo que son de la misma pipol y le metieron un coñazo en la sien XD Y quien hablo de infidelidad wn? WTF, marica me acabas de confundir terriblemente, de que hablas?  
 **Kouketsuna:** Posiblemente marica, yo no se ni que escribi xD

 **Gracias a:** **latis458** y **Rossy Styles** por Follow y Fav :3 welcome to the Madness

* * *

 _No puedes juzgar a una persona basada en la primera impresión_

 **Life Shortcuts**

—Me molesta que esté tan tranquilo... —farfulla con el ceño algo fruncido.

— ¿Que esperabas? Del golpe debiste revolver su pobre cerebro si es que aún tiene para no haber salido huyendo al primer momento.

—Sigo pensando que esto es muy cruel...

—Eres demasiado blando.

—Mamá tiene compasión y no es malo como ustedes. —saca la lengua en infantil gesto. Viktor rueda los ojos levantándose de donde está.

Habían contado con la suerte de toparse una granja pequeña con un granero de puerta aún funcional en el cual podrían encerrarse con relativa calma a esperar el mañana... o pasar la incómoda conversación que se les venía encima. El rubio "secuestrado" había despertado hace un rato, no hablaba, no se quejaba, aparentaba querer dormirse de una manera mínimamente cómoda considerando su estado actual. Lo que Viktor quería señalar es que Mila parecía una puberta hormonada, viéndolo de reojo como si se tratara del flechazo de secundaria. Tomó su arma y la recargo, quedando frente al hombre que solo abre un ojo para ver, su cabello tampoco permite ver su rostro completo.

— ¿Hace falta tener que apuntarme con una pistola?

—No te conozco y siempre está la posibilidad de que te guardes información, cosa que ahora me molesta mucho, aparte de que no es claro si quieres colaborar o no. —se acunclilló frente a él. Alzó las manos maniatadas con expresión aburrida. —Tampoco que no intentes hacer algo.

—Estoy atado de pies, piernas, brazos y manos, solo faltaba que me desnudaran y sodomizaran para hacer esto un secuestro con todas las letras. Iba a venir con ustedes de todos modos, golpearme y tenerme amenazado es un extra que debe ser divertido para ti supongo. —sopla un pequeño mechón en su rostro. Yuuri se acerca para hacerse parte de la conversación.

—Podríamos al menos soltar sus piernas... Así no estaría tan incómodo.

—Y que intente huir, es una magnífica idea. —responde sarcástico y Yuuri infla los mofletes.

—No habré sido un genio matemático en la vida normal, pero no soy idiota. Ustedes son ocho personas que saben perfectamente que esta ropa resiste balas, acabarían disparándome a la cabeza y aún tengo motivos para vivir, muchas gracias.

—Vamos a iniciar por lo básico. —dada que la curiosidad es lo que más hay en estos días no tardaron en aproximarse a ver y escuchar la conversación. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Amvlýs... Ya el apellido no vale la pena.

— ¿País?

—Estados Unidos, California.

— ¿Tienes un grupo?

—De siete personas igual que ustedes.

— ¿Razón por la que estabas dentro de ese edificio?

—Había mucha comida dentro, con los temblores se incendió y los _No-dead_ llegaron atraídos por nuestra presencia y escándalo.

— ¿Tú solo?

—Se derrumbó parte del techo antes de que pudiera salir y yo no soy inmune a las llamas, aprecio mi cara. —resalta aquellos detalles con cómico cinismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esta ropa y...?

—No responderé a eso a menos que bajes esa pistola y todos se sienten, me duele el cuello. —exigió con un pequeño puchero. Minho lo olisqueó y lamió la mejilla. —Ahora también tengo baba... —rio viendo a Minho, besando la nariz del can. Mila se sentó a un lado sin pensarlo, Yuuri la imito y cuando solo quedaba Viktor en pie no tuvo más opciones que seguir la corriente, dejando relativamente cerca el arma por cualquier eventualidad que pudiera surgir. —Ejem... Los pies, las piernas...

—Yo lo hago. —sacó un cuchillo y corto las ataduras que pueden contarse como extras, quedando con solo las manos atadas. —Listo. —sonríe y Amvlýs devuelve el gesto moviendo un poco las piernas, acalambrado.

—Hace mucho que no veía a una niña... Es nostálgico. —admitió un tanto distraído. —Con respecto a lo que preguntaste... Es incluso un misterio para mí lo que ocurre en realidad, estoy casi seguro de que al menos una vez han encontrado cajas llenas de comida, armas, balas...

—Alrededor de seis veces en realidad, cuando más las necesitábamos. —recalcó Otabek un poco sorprendido.

—Pues bien... Lo poco que puedo decir es que a través de estos regalos pueden saber dónde estamos, la ropa, armas, balas... Cada objeto duradero tiene un dispositivo de rastreo que nos hace vulnerables. —explica en términos simples y sin dar muchas vueltas. —Incluso tuvieron una especie de tanque ¿No?

—Si, aunque nos las destruyeron. —refunfuño Yuri.

—Me lo suponía... ¿Cuál es su número?

— ¿Número? —repite Phichit alzando una ceja.

—El número de la sala en la que estuvieron, donde recibieron esto y... Ya saben... esa cosa... verde. —no sabía cómo definir aquella tan incomodidad.

—Nosotros somos la nueve si no recuerdo mal. —responde Yuuri pensativo con una mano de su barbilla.

—Estuve en la cuarenta y siete. —informa Seung, apenas recordaba el número.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Milenka algo perdida en lo que pasa y hablan las personas a su alrededor. Amvlýs fijo su vista en ella y luego en Yuuri.

— ¿Es tu hija?

—Algo así... La encontramos después de esa "Sala de pruebas"—Amvlys miro a otro lado un tanto ensimismado. — ¿cuál fue la tuya?

—Ciento noventa y cinco, en Japón. —aquella mínima acotación trajo impresión de parte del grupo. —Realmente-

— ¿Q-que paso en Japón? ¿Es en toda la isla? ¿De casualidad sabes si algo paso en Hasetsu? —pregunta Yuuri lleno de ansiedad, Amvlýs suspira un tanto deprimido, por el acento de Yuuri supo que era japonés y contarle que...

—Japón acabó hecho pedazos casi literalmente. Fue el primer lugar en expandirse la enfermedad, siendo una isla pensaron que se podría retener y lo único que trajo fue una masacre para los que aún estaban sanos, al menos así fue en el estado que me encontraba. No sé dónde es Hasetsu, lo siento...

—El primer lugar fue América. —corrigió Seung.

—Para nada, América ayudó a Japón y posiblemente por eso la enfermedad circulo mucho más rápido de lo que debía. Ya deben tener bien sabido que... —Yuuri se levantó y alejó, Viktor negó con la cabeza. — ¿Dije algo malo?

—Teníamos la esperanza de que en Japón nada estuviera pasando por ser una isla. —explicó Yuri chasqueando la lengua.

—Fue una ilusión demasiado grande, debimos verlo desde un principio. —opino Phichit con tristeza notable.

—Supongo que es suficiente por hoy. Mañana continuaremos con esto. —Índico Viktor levantándose.

—Oigan, pero denme agua al menos, no he comido desde la mañana y estoy auto digiriéndome... —rogó queriendo tirarse al piso si esto era necesario. —Oh, gracias. —tomo el envase de agua que Mila le tendió, Otabek rodó los ojos agarrando una lata, abriéndola y entregándola, posteriormente quitó la correa que sujetaba las manos del rubio.

—Si lo vas a tener así, vigila. —advirtió Viktor un gesto desaprobatorio ante la acción del kazajo. Otabek rodó los ojos, no le hacía falta ver mucho más para saber que ese hombre no huiría y mucho menos haría algo, podía sentirlo, desprendía una presencia similar a la de Yuuri. El ruso se acerca a su pareja que no para de hablar solo. —Oye... —pone una mano en su hombro.

—Esto también pasa en Japón ... ¿Que pasa si cuando llego ya Yu-Topia no existe? —interroga con los ojos aguados, intentando que no se derramaran, Viktor acarició la mejilla del asiático con gentileza.

—Yu-Topia sigue en pie, te lo aseguro. —sonríe para tranquilizarlo. —Quizás incluso podamos bañarnos de nuevo en las aguas termales.

— ¿Y mis padres? Como pretendes que... los vea a la cara y les diga que deje morir a Marie...

—No pienses más en eso, vamos a dormir. —beso la frente de su pareja, zanjando el tema que solo redundaría en la mismo una y otra vez, en exactamente lo mismo.

Yuuri no se dejaría de culpar por la muerte de su hermana, jamás.

— ¿Quiénes vamos a vigilar? —pregunta Yuri con las manos en la cintura.

—Otabek y Mila se repartieran la guardia, los demás a dormir... Eso lo incluye a él. —advierte señalando a Amvlýs con recelo, el rubio asintió adormilado. —Milenka... Buenas noches. —subió al segundo a piso lo que por definición tradicional es su familia.

No iban a decir nada con respecto al acto voluntario de irse a dormir en lugar de vigilar, Phichit lo asumió como una especie de consecuencia a lo ocurrido en la mañana, donde Viktor quiere estar realmente presente en lo que ha descuidado y Yuri está metiendo mano, no lo sorprendía del todo como se estaba desarrollando la situación.

—Son una linda pareja... Es un gusto que personas como ustedes sobrevivieron. —fijaron su vista en el "invitado", que se dejaba atar las manos sin queja. —Me he cruzado con cada marginal... No sabía qué pensar.

—Lo mismo podemos decir de ti, usualmente intentan asesinarnos, mutilarnos o prostituirnos. —rezonga Mila con mofa, sentándose a un lado de donde el hombre de afeminado rostro se acuesta.

—Eso es común ahora... Hasta el punto en que dejamos de ser humanos a ser simples bestias movidas por el instinto básico y primitivo. —bosteza. —Buenas noches, piensen en lo que quieran saber mañana. —despide cerrando los ojos. Mila dio una suave risita, jugando con el cabello de Amvlýs.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar. —Phichit trago duro ante el comentario de Seung, que lo conduce al piso de arriba. Yuri bufo, denominando el segundo piso como el "piso matrimonial", prefería quedarse a dormir abajo, no tenía oportunidad alguna de dormir junto a Yuuri esta noche.

* * *

— ¿No están siendo demasiado descuidados? —interroga tras un rato de caminar. —Ya veo porque los _No-Dead_ siguen siendo un problema para ustedes. —resopla el mechón de su cabello, con las manos amarradas y sin ningún arma encima.

—No te estamos preguntando nada, guarda silencio. —bufa Viktor, que se puede apreciar más recompuesto y en mejor estado, dormir una noche entera junto a su amante es el mejor y mayor gusto de la vida, esto es algo que su cuerpo sabe notablemente.

— ¿Tu grupo está muerto? —pregunta Milenka en inocente tono, Amvlýs casi se ahoga con su propia saliva por el cuestionamiento. —No intentaron salvarte... Si eso le pasara a mamá, Papá y el abuelo lo estarían buscando hasta debajo de las rocas.

—Milenka y Yuri tienen el mismo tacto de mierda ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Burla Mila con estridentes carcajadas. Milenka la vio mal, Amvlýs dio unos cuantos toquecitos al hombro de la niña para llamar su atención.

—No están muertos, están buscándome ahora mismo. —asegura con gentil sonrisa. —En poco tiempo podre irme con ellos.

—Tu... tu... ¡MAMÁ! —corrió hacia Yuuri, Amvlýs ladeo la cabeza confundido por aquella acción.

—No pensé ahuyentar niños, ustedes son demasiado extraños. —comenta con una cara de perturbado única. Viktor se detuvo y acercó a él, tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa y alzándolo, no había explicación de porque el peli plata tiene tanto recelo al rubio. — ¿Q-qué?

—Explícate, cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que vienen por ti. —interroga, Yuri considera el separarlos, ve a Viktor con mucha posibilidad de golpear al otro que nada estaba haciendo en realidad.

—Es lo normal... S-se supone que ustedes también pudieron leerlo... ¿no?

—Leer ¿Qué exactamente? —pregunta Otabek separándolos, Amvlýs se acomodó como pudo la ropa.

—ustedes son un grupo, estuvieron juntos dentro... Lo que sea que nos pasó creo un vínculo que nos hace sentir la presencia de los otros, tuvieron que haberlo sentido en algún momento, al menos uno solo de ustedes, "leerlo". —Seung fijo su vista en Yuuri.

—Él lo hizo. —comento sin pensárselo, Phichit ladeo la cabeza, rememorando el día en que se encontraron con Seung.

—Ciertamente Yuuri pudo sentir a Seung...

—Ya ven, por eso estoy seguro de que- Cal-calmate. —pide por Viktor poniendo un cuchillo en su yugular, tragando grueso.

— ¿Cómo puedo asegurar que los que te acompañan sean igual de dóciles que tú? —interroga, queriendo buscar ya la décima pata al gato, sus ganas de asesinarlo o una excusa para dejarlo donde alguien más pudiera hacerlo son demasiado obvias.

—Para empezar, si evitamos la violencia contra mi persona no creo que ocurra algo como eso. —comenta nervioso, Viktor hizo el agarre un poco más forzado y Amvlýs terminó por actuar.

Tomo la mano de Viktor, la torció e hizo que soltara el cuchillo, colocándola tras su espalda para asombro del mismo, dio un pequeño golpe a la rodilla derecha del peli plata y dio un largo jadeo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No tengo la intención de atacar y ellos tampoco lo harán, pueden calmarse un poco. —lo soltó, bufando frustrado.

...

—Entonces... ¿Cuántas salas hay?

Después de mucho rato, en el cual permitieron a Amvlýs ir sin ninguna atadura, pero sin sus armas, caminaban por la carretera, carente de una idea clara de a dónde estaban caminando en realidad, el cielo nublado como si una tormenta espantosa fuera a caer sobre ellos hace que el ambiente este frío, es lo mejor dado el calor que había en días anteriores.

—Alrededor de Cinco mil quinientas repartidas por todo el mundo. —Otabek frunció el entrecejo mirándolo con cierta incredulidad. —Ustedes dijeron ser la nueve ¿no? Si lo seguimos por rastro, el inicio de la catástrofe estaba en España supongo.

— ¿sabes que nos hicieron? Aparte de que fue una cosa terriblemente asquerosa y que nos hizo voyeristas en potencia. —miro de mala manera a Viktor, que solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario envidioso de Yuri.

—Ni idea, no logramos descifrar a tiempo como desbloquear esa información. Por lo demás- ¡AYUng! —Mila lo había tirado al piso y cubierto su boca, escondidos tras un pequeño edificio en ruinas. — ¿Qué? —susurra por verlos escondidos.

—Hay alrededor de veinte, se nos abalanzarán encima aun si los rodeamos. —murmura Viktor trazando una ruta con la cual no tengan problemas, un tanto difícil pues no están tan dispersos.

—Subamos a la parte de arriba de esto, yo y Phichit nos encargamos. —Otabek tomo uno de los rifles y cargando la munición.

— _Yo también soy una opción malditos egoístas ¿Qué acaso no ven que este cuerpo necesita sangre para mantenerse ejercitado?_

—No seas necio, te van a matar si vas tu solo...—susurra frunciendo el entrecejo.

— _No soy tú, yo puedo perfectamente con todos ellos si solo me dejan hacerlo._

—Los tiros van a atraerlos alrededor, yo me encargo de los que se dispersen. —Yuri quita el seguro a las botas, Amvlýs los miro a todos con la mayor cara de ofensa y extrañeza que podía hacer.

— ¿Están hablando enserio?

—Disculpa por no querer el cuerpo lleno de moretones por mordidas. —refunfuña Viktor con pistola en mano. Amvlýs pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me pregunto, verdaderamente, como hacen para seguir vivos aun con lo poco que saben.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —interroga Phichit curioso por el comentario.

—Hay una manera de pasar por en medio de esos, a juzgar por lo dispersos qué están, no hay ninguna fuente de ruido cerca aparte de nosotros, acabarán llegando muchos más de los que hay ahora si comienzan un tiroteo. —explica en tono de enseñanza. —Si me dan un cuchillo puedo mostrarles qué hacer.

—No haremos eso. —replica Viktor de inmediato. Mila saco del bolso un par de los cuchillos que Amvlýs traía para empezar. —Mila...

—Sabe que hacer, podríamos aprender algunos trucos. —ignora un poco al ruso.

—Perfecto. Acompáñame... Necesito al perro. —señala y Seung lo piensa un poco.

—Minho, _obedece._ —el animal moneo la cola.

Amvlýs tomó un alambre de púas que había en el suelo y junto a Mila rodearon los escombros. Uno que se encuentra más cercano se vuelve el objetivo. —habla, ladra...—ordena y Minho tan solo lo hace una vez, el _Walker_ se acerca lentamente, Mila lo apunta con la flecha en precaución.

Una vez cerca, Amvlýs permite que apenas lo toque, esquivándolo para rodearlo y acabar tras el, tumbándolo al suelo mientras se sienta en su espalda. Saca uno de sus cuchillos, el más grueso y lo clava en la poca mejilla que queda al _Walker_ , cortando la carne y finalmente quitando su mandíbula. Mila lo ayuda a sostener el brazo, torcerlo y finalmente arrancarlo, logrando lo mismo con el brazo contrario.

Amvlýs amarra el alambre de púas al cuello del _Walker_ y lo permite levantarse. Mila vio lo que se había hecho con una interrogativa encima _¿De que servía hacer eso?_ No replicó mucho, limitada a seguir el plan del ya aparentemente experto hombre, teniendo a más de ocho _Walkers_ de los que venían atraídos por los pequeños ladridos de Minho; de la misma manera Amvlýs se giró, lanzando el cuchillo y, por ende, Mila lo vio con temor.

—Perdón, no quería hacer escándalo. —sonríe penoso, Mila volteó, notando al _Walker_ en el suelo con el cuchillo en la cabeza. —Vamos, con esto basta. —entrega la punta del alambre cortado a modo de correa, Mila asiente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo hecho hace un segundo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? —pregunta Yuri viendo con lo que llegan el par junto al perro.

—Para que funcione deben estar juntos, callados y no apresurarse demasiado ¿Entendieron? Vayan con cuchillo y solo cuchillo en mano por precaución. —advertía entregando el alambre a cada uno. Yuuri no quiso tomarlo. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Q-que se supone que ganamos con esto? —pregunta también, sin captar la idea del plan. Amvlýs rodo los ojos.

—No es momento para darles una clase, solo háganlo, primero la práctica y luego la teoría. —Siendo diez en total, quedaban dos sobrantes sin un Walker. Phichit estaba pálido como hoja de papel, al última vez que los tuvo tan cerca no fue hace mucho, el olor y la experiencia no es algo lindo de repetir. —Síganme. —indica haciendo un gesto de silencio.

De forma inexplicable para el grupo, caminaban sin más entre la horda como aquella vez en el almacén, donde se habían colocado las tripas pútridas encima. Amvlýs iba tan tranquilo que los contagiaba un poco, Milenka y Yuuri pegados a las faldas de Viktor por pedido de este, por no decir que el temor de ambos.

— _¡NO ME JODAS! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!_

—No grites...

— _¡Y UNA MIERDA, NO PIENSO OBEDECER A UN HOMBRE IGUAL DE IMBÉCIL QUE USTEDES!_

—Está haciendo lo que había prometido...

—Silencio...—calló Amvlýs clavando con cierto cuidado el cuchillo en el que tuvo la intención de morderlo.

—Yuuri, no jales tanto mi ropa. —reprendió en un susurro, sabían que, al hablar con él, lo distraían de proseguir la discusión con Sore.

Tal como se había dicho, resultaron ser muchos más, tan solo no los notaban, no intentaban nada, como si se tratara de unos _Walkers_ más en lugar de personas perfectamente vivas. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de aquella pequeña mina de _Walkers_ , Viktor clavo su cuchillo en la frente del muerto, al igual que el resto exceptuando a Amvlýs que pone los ojos en blanco.

—Fue un truco muy extraño... ¿Que hicimos exactamente? —interroga Viktor curioso sin dudas.

—La muerte huele más que la vida. Teniendo a dos de este modo no se percibe tu olor, que es el sentido por el que más se guían. Te deshaces de su mandíbula y brazos para que no representen una amenaza. —explica con calma, Phichit y Milenka aplauden con la boca hecha una 'o' —Es útil en hordas, también para dormir, los atas alrededor de tu campamento y nada te detectara.

—De haber sabido esto no me habría echado tripas encima —Mila observa acusadoramente a Viktor que se rasca la nuca.

—en ese momento no había más opción y seguimos vivos que es lo importante. —menosprecia el evento con su boba sonrisa.

—Eso es peligroso... No sabemos que ocurriría en caso de que esa sangre infectada entre en contacto con una herida. Es un método efectivo, solo intenten no usarlo. —guarda los cuchillos en sus respectivos bolsillos. — Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde... ¿Que tanto más vamos a caminar?

—Una hora más y si no encontramos ningún edificio mínimamente habitable acamparemos.

* * *

—Supongo que fuiste modelo cuando... Todo estaba bien. —comenzó a hablar Phichit, jugando con la lata en sus manos.

—Pues si fui modelo, pero no era mi empleo principal, era algo un poco más... Veloz. —mofa el americano con juguetona sonrisa. —De todos modos, no me gusta recordarlo, solo trae pesadillas cuando ya vivir es una... —concluye con deprimida expresión.

—No es malo tener presente lo que se fue en un pasado, después de todo eso te moldeo. —opina Viktor, recostado de Yuuri que come cual cerdito en navidad junto a Milenka.

—Ya no lo considero así. La vida nos destruyó para volvernos a armar de una manera en la que podamos pasar la prueba de la violencia y crueldad... Nadie es lo que era en la vida. —suspira con suavidad. —Se pierde gente, lugares, pertenencias... Joder, que extraño mi celular como la mierda.

— ¡POR FIN ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE! —Exclama Phichit que estuvo a poco de besarlo. —Buscare mi cámara, necesito una foto del único del mundo que comparte mi amor. —Seung rodo los ojos por el dramatismo de su pareja.

—Que no te extrañe, siempre es así de raro. —asegura Yuri restando importancia a la tontería.

—Aun hoy tiene el celular descargado en el bolso, es como su tecnológico hijo. —bromea Mila.

—Vendería su alma con el favor de que ese aparato tenga batería. —afirma Otabek con comida en la boca. —Lo que menos me imagine, es que alguien compartiría su ... gusto.

—Más que mi celular extraño lo que había. Conversaciones con mis familiares, novia, fotos... Daria lo que fuera por tenerlo de nuevo y salvar la memoria, tener al menos un pedazo de lo que no volverá. — Mila acaricia la espalda del rubio.

—Todos queremos algo así, que lo perdido regrese.

—Pero hay... "cosas" que no vuelven. —concluye Otabek con deprimido tono Yuuri traga lo que tiene en la boca, ladeando la cabeza en confusión por el estado sentimental tan vulnerable de Otabek y más aun de lo evidente que es.

—Realmente no...

— ¡SONRÍAN! ~ Primera foto grupal.

No pregunten de que forma pudo tomarse esa foto en la que un extraño por llamarlo de una forma apareció sin venir a cuento. Phichit atrajo a Seung, Mila abraza a Amvlýs y Otabek, Yuri se colocó al lado izquierdo de Yuuri mientras Viktor está al derecho, Milenka sentada en las piernas de Yuuri. La foto salió de la mejor manera aun cuando no tienen forma de verificarlo.

—Se detuvieron...—murmuro viendo al camino. —Parece que no volveré hoy...

— ¿Sabes alguna otra forma de evitar a los _Walkers?_ O algo en general de ellos. —pregunta Viktor entregándole una de las tantas ligas para cabello que tienen, haber saqueado farmacias antes había servido sólo para tomar ganchos y moños de cabello. Amvlýs la tomó y comenzó a atar su cabello.

—En realidad fue todo por la práctica. —admite, con su rostro al descubierto por primera vez. —Son ciegos, sus otros sentidos son más agudos por eso, la infección es por el aire así que cualquiera que muera de forma Natural o donde el cerebro no esté dañado regresara.

—Eso... explica a Chris. —dice Yuri con cierta incomodidad por recordar el asunto.

—Si te rasguñan te infectan y su mordida es lo peor de todo...

—Es decir, te muerde y puedes darte por muerto. —concluye Mila, pensando de repente en Sala, que de haber evitado ser devorada, de un modo u otro habría "vuelto". —Debe existir una manera de impedirlo, una cura o-

—Depende ¿Sabes? Si te muerde en la mano, un brazo, pierna... Puedes amputar el miembro. —incluso los que no estaban del todo pendientes de la conversación lo miraron. —Si cortas lo suficientemente rápido, la enfermedad no corre por el sistema sanguíneo, tarda alrededor de ocho horas si es solo una mordida.

—Dijiste que... aprendiste por práctica. —resaltó Yuuri, Amvlýs apretó los labios.

—Tuve que cortar la mano de mi mejor amigo por salvarlo, aun ahora me siento responsable de eso. —explica con culpabilidad en su voz. —Pero está vivo, no sé si es bueno en realidad, solo sé que esta... conmigo. Creo que nada puede doler más que ver a alguien a quién quieres hecho un _No-Dead_ y tener que sacarlo de ese estado miserable.

Guardaron silencio, no tuvieron que hacer eso, principalmente porque pensaron que tendrían salvación, es una "enfermedad" que por ende debe tener _cura._ No tenían ganas de enterarse de más cosas por hoy, ya suficiente información y adrenalina tuvieron por un solo día.

Estando listos para dormir Viktor y Seung montarían guardia ese día, dejando a Yuuri dormir con Milenka en tranquilidad, el resto teóricamente juntos y recordando a los vagabundos que dormían bajo los puentes. Pasado un rato en el que se escuchan los ronquidos del kazajo, Milenka se mueve, dando un pequeño golpe a la cara de Yuuri y tumbando los lentes de su rostro.

—Umm...—parpadeo repetidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo de inmediato. —Dormir tanto sin haber hecho nada, que decepción. —resopla levantándose, revolvió un poco su cabello con frustración. Dio un largo bostezo, estirando los brazos, se sentía demasiado enérgico, el sueño esfumado al segundo, tanteo su ropa, no sentía la espada por ningún lado.

Busco con la mirada su arma, no la veía por ningún lado, sin embargo, el cuchillo que Phichit lleva encima siempre sirve también, por lo que toma posesión de este mientras su dueño duerme en absoluta calma. Con suerte encontraría con que descargar tanta energía acumulada en el bosque, el problema viene a que su mirada se fijó en el pequeño elemento extra.

Con cautela se acercó al rubio que dormía hecho casi un ovillo, le mosqueaba que no estuviera despierto, que sus ojos no estuvieran abiertos. Voltearlo y tomar su cuello no supuso un problema, no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que Amvlýs abriera los ojos asustado por la presión.

—Q-que... Te pa... sa...—balbucea intentando quitárselo de encima, Yuuri sonríe de una manera que distaba de lo que había visto de Yuuri en todo el día.

—Tus ojos son preciosos... y tu cabello combina muy bien... Veamos que tan caliente es tu sangre. —prosiguió con la presión en su cuello mientras con la otra mano baja un poco el cierre de la ropa, tomando el cuchillo y antes de hacer más profundo el corte, Minho comenzó a ladrar. — ¿Puedes dejar de joder? —bufa molesto.

La distracción bastó para que Amvlýs diera un vuelco, apartando las manos de Yuuri e intentando quitársele el cuchillo de la mano, haría el intento de dialogar con ese... Yuuri malvado que francamente no entendía, el cambio brusco de quién evito que lo mataran en un primer momento a quién lo intenta degollar o decapitar es muy extraño Minho continúa ladrando sin una clara explicación.

Yuuri da un cabezazo al americano que se levanta y camina atrás aturdido por lo fuerte de aquel golpe, viendo doble. Yuuri se levanta del suelo, tomando el cuchillo de nuevo y encaminándose al rubio que trata de aclarar su mente para evitar que lo maten sin explicación razonable más allá del sadismo.

—Minho has- ¿¡Que ocurre!? —Seung se acerca alarmado, Yuuri lo observa frunciendo el entrecejo, comenzando a jugar con el cuchillo. — ¿te hizo...?

— ¿Sabes? Tenía la idea de que te encontraríamos muerto y Phichit lloraría en la gran agonía de tener que acabar contigo o por el contrario, tuviera que hacerlo yo por lo patético que es. —la expresión de Seung hablo por si sola. —Es muy decepcionante no tener mi medio de entretenimiento así que mantén el hocico de tu perro y el tuyo cerrados, esto no te incumbe.

Seung quedo boquiabierto, incrédulo e impresionado por lo que estaba escuchando y viendo. Amvlýs saco su cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Yuuri, aun cuando no tenía la intención de herirlo, tan solo pretendía hacer que soltara el objeto filoso y así relajarse un poco. Yuuri dio un codazo y sin explicación muy clara logra poner al americano en el suelo, con la clara intención de rajar su yugular.

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¡Relájate maldita sea!

— ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! —Rechista molesto, cual niño regañado cuando Otabek lo agarra por la espalda, Amvlýs se levanta del suelo, agarrándose el cuello con una pequeña cortada.

— ¿En dónde quedaron los lentes? —Yuri rebusca entre la oscuridad para encontrar el objeto.

— ¿Para que los imbéciles lentes? Son para Yuuri y el está más ciego que yo. —resopla el japonés cruzándose de brazos. —No me dejan hacer nada en este grupo de mierda más que esquivar _Walkers_ como si eso es lo que hay que hacer con ellos.

— ¡Estoy vivo para que te enteres! —quisquilla Amvlýs.

—Lo se, precisamente por eso tu sangre es caliente y-

—Esa es una técnica que deberíamos poner en práctica más veces...

Viktor deja caer con lentitud a Yuuri que respira lentamente, dormido por completo al haber tapado sus ojos, Yuri llega con los lentes en una mano, mostrando que en realidad, falta un trozo de los cristales, a este paso acabarían con un Sore permanente. Viktor niega con la cabeza y tomando una de las cintas que traen las armas para colgarse, la amarra en los ojos de Yuuri, con cuidado y cargándolo al poco tiempo.

—Alguien tendrá que vigilarlo mientras duerme...—suspira Viktor con cierto pesar. —Puedes-

—Y una mierda, me explican que pasa con él, llevo escuchándolo hablar solo todo este tiempo, digan que pasa. —exigió saber Seung, por algún motivo que desconoce Phichit no dijo nada de este asunto.

—Considerando que casi me mata apreciaría la información, así no lo hará de nuevo. —comenta Amvlýs, Viktor, Otabek y Yuri se miraron entre si.


	24. The Beautiful Detail

**AHHHHHHH! DEOS MIOQ UE YA FALTAN SOLO COMO 13 CAPITULOS** _-con una mano en el pecho-_ **It's hurts...**

 **A08:** Quien no puede querer a Yuuri todo blandito xD Y bueno, Viktor se alzaría esa pistola contra un desconocido XD Se dice _Am-blis._ Wtf ¿Que cosa no tienen en la retaguardia? No iban a hacer pocas XD Es una vaina a gran escala~ Mi maestro TWD dice que se guían por el olor Io? Io no c... bueno ci c pero no diré nada, imaginaciones tuyas _-huie lejos-_ Discovery Channel de Kuma con Amvlýs como presentador xDDD Marica no van a hacer Bondage en publico XDDD  
 **Kou:** Yo solo advierto que nos e que habrá, es un misterio _-se hce la desentendida_ -  
 **Kyani:** JAJAJAJAJAJA, Mila se supone que es Lesbiana, remember that. Lo que pasa es que este grupo no se esmero por descubrir más, lo han procrastinado a cuando ya sus objetivos de bsuqueda esten listos No invoques desgracias :'v De nada bb Esperare tu comentario :3

* * *

 _La esperanza es la pequeña luz en la gran oscuridad_

 **The Beautiful D** **etail**

— ¿Alguien me puede dar mis lentes? Es suficiente con no ver nada con los ojos al descubierto.

—Espera un momento...

Las gafas iban en decadencia, se había caído otro considerable trozo del cristal, Yuri echaba la culpa a Viktor de haber roto los que se habían encontrado, vamos que tomaron cosas ahí y debieron quedarse con eso también, con lo fundamental que es ese simple objeto. Viktor colocó las gafas a Yuuri y quitó la cinta.

— ¿¡Cuando se rompieron!? —quisquilla viendo el agujero en el cristal, en resumen, su ojo izquierdo quedaba aún más ciego por la cantidad de quiebres que posee el vidrio.

—Anoche Milenka te dio una patada en la cara. —la niña miró a Yuri con el ceño fruncido, el rubio tenía unas ganas de echarle la culpa de todo a ella.

—Con mucha, mucha suerte encontraremos alguna tienda donde vendan gafas, urgen...—murmura Seung para si mismo, considerando que ahora sabía el problema y dormiría abrazando un cuchillo por pura seguridad.

—No sabemos ni a donde vamos, de aquí a cruzarnos una ciudad de nuevo lo veo complicado. —comenta Otabek atando las agujetas de las botas. —Los mapas están en _chino._

—Tal vez si continuamos lleguemos a Corea, estamos yendo en un ruta más o menos... recta en correlación por donde venia Seung. —comenta Phichit pensativo.

—Pues... ¿Alguno sabe en donde estamos exactamente? —Amvlýs tenía un mapa grande en sus manos, Viktor arrugo el entrecejo, confuso por no saber de dónde saco eso. —Lo tenía entre mi ropa, uno de cada país que me encuentre. —informa sintiendo el escrutinio.

— ¿Sabes leer chino? ¿No eras americano? —pregunta Yuuri confundido intentando ver el mapa.

—Comencé a estudiar chino, se italiano, francés y español. —respondió estirando el mapa en el suelo. — ¿saben o no?

—Me dijeron que estábamos en... Qin... Quing...—intento pronunciar, recordando lo que Xia he le había dicho en aquella incomoda y extraña conversación.

— ¿ _Qinghai_? —Viktor asiente. —Pues... estamos siguiendo la ruta por la que íbamos a ir con mi grupo en un inicio, al menos una de tantas... Considerando que tal vez estamos yendo hacia abajo en este país llegarían hacia _Yunnan_ , por consiguiente, si no tengo mal el mapa del planeta lleva a... ¿Tailandia?

— ¿podemos llegar a Tailandia? —parpadea impresionada por la información.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido si, aparte de que-

—N-no podemos ir a Tailandia. —tartamudea Phichit encogiéndose de hombros. —Digo... no es mejor continuar por otro lado, si queremos llegar a Japón, Tailandia está muy distante. —excusaba con temblorosa sonrisa.

—Oye, podríamos encontrar a tu familia. —acota Yuuri enderezándose. —Tu madre, tu padre... Incluso con Phailin y Thaksin. —afirma recordando a la parejita.

Por supuesto que Yuuri los conocía, jamás se había sentido más acosado en una visita a un amigo, con la tamaña familia del tailandés, entre hablar con cada uno, la cena, pasar un rato, intentar dormir e ir a patinar fue... _Agotador_ , sin embargo, lo vio como algo adorable, que lo recordaba vagamente a su familia.

—ustedes pueden discutir esto después, yo tengo a un montón de gente que encontrar y no quiero ser catalogado de chismoso por enterarme de lo que piensan hacer. —dobla el mapa y mete entre su ropa. —Ahora... ¿me dan mis otras armas o seguiremos con la precaución sin lógica? —interrogó estirando la mano. Mila saco el resto de cuchillos que pertenecían al rubio junto a su pistola y se la entregó.

Comenzaron a caminar como siempre, hablando por momentos y durando otro tanto tiempo en silencio. Entraron a una ciudad cuya vegetación devora lentamente las edificaciones, monumentos. Por malas experiencias vividas volteaban hasta al más diminuto callejón, quieren evitarse el mal rato.

Amvlýs tomo la mano de Mila y la hizo seguirlo, ella no se opuso, curiosa. El rubio hizo un pequeño gesto de silencio, señalando un lugar en específico, la pelirroja mira en esa dirección y una sonrisa se expande en su rostro, notando lo que hay hasta debajo de la plaza que se encuentra bajando unas escaleras.

Tomando de la fuente había tres venados, tranquilos y sin ninguna clase de agitación, incluso había uno pequeño saltando alrededor de las tres hembras. Mila soltó una risita por la bonita imagen, preguntándose porque el hombre la había llamado a ella para ver eso.

—Últimamente las mujeres están siendo hasta más hombres que los mismos, ver una parte más... sensible no está de más. —ríe suavemente viendo a los animales, Mila se aguantó la risa.

—Supongo que si...

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunta Milenka metiéndose entre ambos. — ¡VENADOS! — la niña salta para bajar a donde se encuentran los animales, asustándolos un poco, pero por algún extraño motivo no huyen.

—Wow... Que extraño, no están muy visibles. —comenta Viktor acercándose a mirar.

—De camino para acá, nos topamos con un montón de osos panda, fue complicado apartarnos en realidad. — Cuenta el rubio bajando las escaleras.

—Podríamos tener una buena cena hoy. —silba Yuri con las manos en los bolsillos, Mila niega con la cabeza.

—tenemos comida suficiente, no hace falta. —asegura bajando al mismo ritmo que el americano, Milenka acaricia la cabeza de uno de los venados.

— ¡Mamá mira! —exclama emocionada, había comido varios, también visto desde lejos, con el objetivo de cena nunca tuvo el chance de acercarse a tocarlo o verlos mejor. Yuuri dejo salir una adorable y maternal risita.

— ¿Eso es una jirafa? —señala el coreano, Minho comienza a corretear con algunas aves que había en el suelo, jugando como en mucho tiempo no hacía.

—Quizás había un zoológico por aquí cerca. —supone Otabek agarrando del suelo a un pequeño zorro que se había intentado trepar por su pierna. —Esta ciudad parece más una selva que una ciudad siendo francos.

—Dudo que sea normal de todos... Oh, por, dios...

El grupo entero retrocedió con paso lento, Yuuri cargo a Milenka de inmediato y Viktor saco una pistola apuntando al felino que se acercaba mostrando sus colmillos, el tigre de bengala da pequeños gruñidos y cuando ruge salta en su dirección. Por susto se tiraron al suelo y vieron atrás al animal.

— ¿L-le estaba gruñendo a eso? —Yuuri se muestra sorprendido, el tigre estaba destruyendo a un _Walker_ que, por estar al pendiente del felino, no notaron.

—No lo sé, pero es condenadamente genial. —la sonrisa de Yuri delata lo emocionado que está de ver al animal haciendo eso. Una vez el _Walker_ dejó de moverse el tigre se acercó al rubio que quedó tieso por un segundo, el animal choca su cabeza contra el ruso rubio. — ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? —sus ojos cómicamente llorosos relucen, mientras con su mano derecha hace cariños al animal que ronronea.

—Asumiré que estaba adiestrado y por eso esto está pasando. —Otabek se giró y choca con algo que lo jala al suelo. Al sacar la cabeza del pelaje duro y denso se percató de estar en la panza de un oso pardo, al menos asume que es uno por el color de pelaje. —Alguien... ayúdame...—pide pálido cual hoja de papel.

— ¿Cómo hay tantos animales aquí? ¿Los _Walkers_ no...? —Milenka es puesta en el suelo de nuevo, acercándose a un conejo. De un momento a otro parece que son el epicentro de atención con la fauna de la ciudad.

—Los animales son completamente inmunes. —se giran a ver a Amvlýs, cuyo mimo se fue a parar a un León que estaba a punto de caer al suelo barriga arriba. —Aun si estuvieran rodeados, no los morderían, comerían... Es como si no los vieran.

— ¿Eso es... posible? —se ven entre ellos y Seung mira a Minho, que se detiene al sentir la inquietud de su dueño.

—Pensé que era casualidad.

—Para nada. Incluso si quieres tender trampas para evitarte el trabajo de librarte de ellos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es usarlo de señuelo, lo escuchan, pero jamás se lanzarán a matarlo o comerlo. —explica jugando con la melena del felino. —Según lo que veo, han tomado gran apatía por los muertos, quizás a ello venga no hacer el más mínimo intento por asesinarnos, _olemos_ diferente.

—Es un alivio. —Yuuri alzó la cabeza, sobre su cabeza descansa la trompa de un elefante, que le revuelve el cabello.

—Esto es muy lindo, pero debemos seguir caminando. —informa Viktor, que tiene a su lado un lobo observándolo. Yuri le saca la lengua, casi echado sobre el tigre.

—Un rato más señor Paranoia, nada malo pasara. —asegura disfrutando de lo que no pensó que podría hacer en su vida, menos con la situación.

Otabek seguía siendo vilmente apretujado por el oso, Yuuri recibía especie de mimos de parte del paquidermo, un animal había fijado su intención en cada uno, o más de uno considerando el montón de pajarillos en los hombros de Yuuri. Amvlýs coloca una anaconda en los hombros de Mila, la cual apenas la sostiene por miedo a que la muerda o la asfixie.

—Le caíste bien ¿A que viene el miedo?

— ¿E-eres experto en animales? —interroga nerviosa, la serpiente en cuestión se mantiene quieta en lugar de hacer el intento de rodear su cuello o estomago para matarla.

—En lo más mínimo, pero no hay razón real para que alguien quiera matarte. —responde sonriente, Mila se puso completamente colorada. —Aunque deberías quitarte un poco el cabello de la cara, tomando en cuenta que no tienes cicatrices que cubrir. —tomando uno de los ganchos de pelo que tiene Mila logra acomodarle el cabello. —Listo.

— _Bozhe moy, potomu chto eto dolzhno byt' tak ... tak ..._ _krasivyy._ —balbucea a si misma con el corazón alborotado, Amvlýs alza una ceja, intentando descifrar el dialecto en que eso fue dicho, pues no entendió nada. La serpiente se giró un poco mostro sus colmillos, con un siseo.

— ¡CUIDADO! —la tira a un lado y algo roza su mejilla.

El disparo rompió el bello momento, algunos animales corrieron, otros, principalmente los depredadores se ponían en posición ofensiva. El hombre tuvo la intención de apuntar de nuevo para disparar, Amvlýs lanzó un cuchillo que dio justo al pecho de ese hombre, logrando que este caiga al suelo.

—¿T-te hizo daño? —pregunta al reincorporarse, pasó una mano por el corte que quedó en su mejilla.

—Solo espero que no deje cicatriz. —hace una especie de puchero, Mila saca su pañuelo y limpia la sangre.

—Aun si queda, te sentaría muy bien. —sonríe enamoradiza.

— ¿Qué paso? —Viktor se aproximó. — ¿De dónde salió?

—De donde sea que saliera, es una clara señal de que nos debemos ir. —Otabek intenta apartar al oso con una mano, aunque esta acabo en la boca del animal llena de baba.

—le voy a dar la razón en eso... aparte de que Yuuri no puede con más pajaritos encima. —señala Phichit al pobrecito que estaba a tope de tanto animalito en busca de su atención, aunque claro que Milenka aprovechaba la situación.

Reanudaron su caminata, aunque algunos cuantos animales se quedaron andando con ellos por un buen rato, Yuri estaba a punto de llorar por no mantener al tigre con él, eso lo hacía recordar su gato, podía al menos mantener la esperanza de que no ha muerto horriblemente, posiblemente de hambre y tomando en cuenta el destino de los humanos... Morir así no suena mal.

Viktor por su lado había pensado en este detalle, Makkachin sin dudas estaría bien, vivo... Ese perro suyo podía salvarse de prácticamente todo y siendo "inmune" a la enfermedad que levanta a los muertos, que los vuelve caníbales, tenía la esperanza de que, si de verdad llegaban a Japón, su compañero estaría ahí, si es que no tarda demasiado o muere de hambre.

 _Joder, que todo acaba muerto..._

—A tu izquierda. —aviso Yuuri y Otabek disparo sin siquiera mirar, escuchando el golpe del cuerpo cayendo al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza. —Esta ciudad también es muy silenciosa...

—No impide que haya gente, si nos atacó no fue precisamente por pensarnos muertos. —opino Mila andando al lado del americano.

—Aun se trafica droga, que busquen a esos animales por algún beneficio no me sorprendería. —comenta Amvlýs atándose el cabello de nuevo.

—Es tan patético como la gente antepone esa clase actos a su propia vida, hay asuntos más importantes que la puta piel de un animal. —bufa Yuri con molestia al respecto. —Parece que los únicos que siguen recibiendo golpes por no ser de esa manera somos nosotros.

—No todos pueden ser así, estoy seguro de que... hay más personas que conservan humanidad. —opina Yuuri con ilusa esperanza al respecto, Viktor niega con la cabeza, nadie podría sacarle a Yuuri ese asunto de la cabeza, el pensamiento tan inocente que ni siquiera existe en al cabeza de Milenka siendo una niña. —Además-

Dio un salto por disparo que le dio en el pie, gracias a la bota no pasó nada más aparte del susto. Por inercia corrieron hacia uno de los edificios, Otabek saco la ametralladora y juzgando por el ruido de diferentes armas calculaba cuanta gente hay disparando. Viktor le bajo el arma negando con la cabeza.

—No vamos a gastar balas en un falso tiroteo, podemos irnos a través de algún edificio. —Otabek bufa con evidente fastidio por la negativa a su ofensiva. El estruendo hizo mirar a Yuri que abrió de una patada la puerta trasera de un edificio y hace un gesto dramático para hacerlos entrar.

—Ay por favor no debe ser para-

La continuidad en los disparos y por cómo estaba destruyendo parte de la pared corto el comentario de Phichit y este con el rabo entre las patas entro primero al edificio. El último fue Viktor, cerró la puerta y desde dentro, puso un fierro en la puerta metálica para evitar la pronta entrada. Corrieron hacia arriba del edificio que se encontró en construcción por los materiales que hay en cada piso.

— ¡Ay! —Yuuri llevo una mano a su hombro, el cual sangra profusamente por la bala que, gracias a los cielos, atravesó por completo. También agradecía estar cargando a Milenka con el lado opuesto y no se hiciera daño.

—Están subieeendo. —informa Amvlýs viendo hacia debajo de las escaleras, haciendo atrás antes de que volaran su cabeza con la tamaña de arma que estaban usando.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora Señor "No gastemos balas"? —es extraño que sea Otabek quién recrimine a Viktor, el cual bufa viendo a su alrededor. —Ya no hay más edificio.

—Saltemos al otro edificio. —lo miraron como si una segunda cabeza hubiera salido de su cuello. Yuuri miro la distancia entre un edificio y otro.

—N-no podemos hacer eso.

—Somos patinadores, saltar se nos da de maravilla. Yo iré primero para que lancen a Milenka y los bolsos. —ata de mejor manera todo lo que tiene encima y se hace atrás. Amvlys por su parte giraba un enorme barril metálico, poniéndolo al borde y derramando su volátil contenido. —Debes hacerlo ¿Esta bien? —Yuuri asiente tembloroso.

Mientras el americano da un disparo directo a la gasolina, Viktor se hace tan atrás como puede y toma suficiente impulso para saltar estando al borde, llegando con cierta facilidad al otro edificio, dándose uno que otro golpe sin importancia. Otabek lanza los bolsos mientras Mila cruza el arco en su pecho y Seung intentaba encontrar la forma de lanzar a su pobre perro que chilla con el rabo entre las patas por el miedo. Demás queda decir que el kazajo no tuvo miramiento en tomarlo y lanzarlo, Viktor apenas lo pudo agarrar.

— ¿¡Esta bien!?

—Quien no está bien soy yo... —Responde sin aire, Minho le dio cuantas patadas pudo.

—N-no quiero hacerlo Mamá... N-no qui-

—Te daré un premio si lo haces. —ofrece, Phichit observa la ahora formada hoguera que no impide escuchar gritos más próximos a donde se encuentran.

—No quiero un premio, necesito que me atrapes tú. —afirma con ojos llorosos.

—Lo hare... —su calma se vio cortada por haberla lanzado, su grito no paro hasta caer sobre Viktor, que sopla su fleco preguntándose si fue en realidad una buena idea ofrecerse a ir primero.

Otabek tomo carrera y salto, dando una vuelta en el suelo para amortiguar su golpe. El ruso sin dudas emocionado quería imitarlo sin demasiado éxito más que el intento de casi romperse el cuello. Sin tardar mucho más y con los ojos cerrados Phichit salto, seguido de Seung quien accidentalmente cae sobre su moreno novio en el trayecto.

— ¿¡que estas esperando!? —quisquilla Amvlýs por la poca determinación de Mila en saltar. — ¡Yo iré último solo apresúrate! —saco si pistola y disparo en la rodilla al único capaz de pasar el fuego y llegar hasta donde ellos se encuentran. La pelirroja tomando la palabra salto, siendo atrapada por Otabek que incluso la agarro con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡YUURI APRESÚRATE! —Exclaman casi en sincronía el par por la duda que hay en el japonés con respecto a saltar.

—Y-yo no lo puedo hacer...

— _HAZLO Y YA, HAS TU CULO VOLAR Y ATERRIZAR DONDE NO MUERAS CALCINADO._

—Pero como se supone que-

— ¡Eres patinador, solo salta! —incita el americano, Yuuri toma suficiente carrera, pero se acobarda, sin saltar y siendo salvado por suerte por Amvlýs. — ¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo!?

—No puedo saltar. —respira agitado, tosiendo mínimamente por el humo que entra a sus pulmones en consecuencia de la estructura a punto de desfallecer por lo obvio. Amvlýs pudo subirlo de nuevo.

—No te ves pesado, sube a mi espalda.

—¡¿QUE!? NOS VAMOS A MATAR.

—Mejor la caída que ser carne a la parrilla. —afirma con apresurado y ácido humor.

— ¿Que les está pasando por la cabeza...? —se lleva las manos a la cabeza, apartando su fleco para ver la descabellada escena.

Amvlýs haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida entera toma impulso y salta con el japonés ahorcándolo, sabiendo que no llegaría ni por error así que lo lanza y se agarra al borde de la terraza, Mila se apresura a ayudarlo en subir mientras Viktor levanta a Yuuri, que tiene los lentes torcidos y una expresión de miedo única. Una vez reincorporados en el edificio del que saltaron se desploma en una importante explosión, posiblemente por más bidones de gasolina repartidos en los otros pisos. Amvlýs se lleva una mano al pecho, joder... pensó que moriría esta vez sin duda alguna.

—Más nunca al _parkour_ , la próxima vez me dejan haciéndome rollito tailandés a la plancha. —arrastra el bolso donde su cámara y muñeco de felpa se encuentran, rezando porque uno amortiguara al otro en el brusco lanzamiento.

—Pudimos evitarnos esto. —refunfuña Otabek, dejando en claro lo desacuerdo que esta con el curso de acción en esta ocasión.

—Un pequeño salto no hace daño a casi nadie. —se encoge de hombros sin prestar atención al asunto. — ¿Estas bien?

—Si...

— ¿Y tú? —interroga mirando al americano que alza al pulgar. —Bien, ahora... a menos que quieran saltar al otro edificio es mejor encontrar como bajar. —comento y con claras señales de evitar el asunto tomaron todo buscaron la salida.

* * *

—Les voy a dar el sermón de la vida, tardar más de dos días. —bufa soplando el pequeño mechón de cabello suelto.

—Avanzamos mucho hoy, no los culpes. —ríe Phichit con diversión, entregando una lata. —Además, la tercera es la vencida.

—De todos modos, no hay problemas con que sigas con nosotros. —afirma la rusa con una sonrisa.

—Eres más útil que Milenka, siempre podemos hacer un intercambio. —masticar lo que tiene en la boca y la niña lo mira mal por el comentario.

—En mi grupo no hay otro aparte de mi al que le gustan los niños, son amargados de alta calibre cuando quieren. —abre la lata para comer su contenido. —Tal vez peque de indiscreto, chismoso, sin vergüenza, etcétera ... ¿Tienes periodo? —La incomodidad de Mila se hizo en exceso obvia. —No hace falta responder, solo es una pequeña duda.

—Un grupo que nos encontramos al llegar le extrajo el útero. —respondió Otabek en tono seco e indiferente.

—Igual no tenía... Ciclo menstrual, jamás volvió a llegar. —confeso la chica y Amvlýs relamio sus labios.

—Supongo que es común entonces... Hay una chica en mi grupo y no me encontraba seguro con el tema... Y siento lo que te paso.

—El roce-

—Más bien choque. —corrigió Yuri.

—Con aquel grupo trajo un par de... Problemitas. —suspiro sin saber del todo como explicarlo. —Otabek tiene para embarazar a una ciudad entera y Yuuri estrógeno ... ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? —pregunta el peli plata con la esperanza de una afirmativa a esa interrogante.

—Creí que estaban conscientes de que todos están iguales, no solo ellos dos tienen ese asunto, quizás a ustedes no los examinaron bien. —Viktor parpadeo con cierta sorpresa. —Cada uno de nosotros tiene una elevación anormal de hormonas y producción de espermatozoide u óvulos. Esta cosita nos hizo... Un tanto más productivos a lo que sería un ser humano normal. —explico mostrando la marca en su mano.

— ¿Como haces para saber todo eso? —Seung no veía normal que contuviera tanta información que además de todo es útil.

—El fin del mundo me toco con gente muy buena capaz de invalidar los bloqueos del vehículo por un rato. —sonrió travieso. —Una verdadera maravilla.

—Ojalá contáramos con la misma suerte. —susurra Yuri por lo bajo.

—Aunque ya no es el caso, debieron tener mucho cuidado, si hubo alguna relación sexual sin protección.

—Un embarazo, nada fuera de este mundo. —resta importancia.

—Un embarazo donde no tienes la capacidad de descansar, los dolores te pueden detener, falta de comida con lo que las vitaminas son nulas, no hay forma de tener un bebé en el estilo de vida que tienen. —su expresión fue casi cruel con lo dicho. —Además ¿Cuántas mujeres son capaces de tener un parto natural? Cesárea sin un médico es lo mismo a condenar a muerte a una madre que no podrá ver por lo que sufrió tantos meses si es que no lo pierde.

—El ciclo de la vida no se va a parar por algo así, ya de por si no hay gente.

— ¿Y qué harías si llora? Cuando no tengas comida ni para ti mismo... Ya no es como antes, agradece que no será su caso porque ... Ya no puede, pero de haber podido ¿Enserio habrían podido con ello? —se mantuvieron en silencio. —De todos modos, es un alivió, es cruel, decepcionante, pero hay que adaptarse a eso...

—Supongo que si. —Suspira la pelirroja.

—También sería muy triste, imagínate tener una hija y morir antes de Siquiera verla, sería muy bonita, a menos que-

Se vio cortado por Mila que lo tomo del rostro y le planto un beso en los labios, dejando a sus compañeros con la boca abierta, Phichit que tenía su cámara tomo una foto para asegurarse de que esto quedara en la posteridad. Otabek negó con la cabeza, un tanto confuso por el maremoto de pensamientos que inundan su cabeza. Al separarse Amvlýs tenía una cara de susto impresionante, Mila se acercó para dar otro beso, interrumpida por el mismo americano que puso una mano de por medio.

—Q-que pena, pero... Soy Gay. —un simple segundo basto para reventar a carcajadas por la aclaración, Mila se puso completamente colorada.

—A la lesbiana le gusta el gay, no pensé que esto pudiera pasar. —Yuri llora de la risa, incrédulo por lo ridículo del asunto.

—D-dijiste que tenías novia

—S-si la tuve, rompí con ella un día antes de todo esto para andar con mí pareja actual. — Mila se levantó caminando a la penumbra para cubrir su vergüenza. — ¿D-di esa clase de impresión?

—Parecías coquetearle.

—Y como tienes cara de mujer a Mila le gustaste. — Amvlýs sintió una vena en su frente hincharse por el inocente comentario de Milenka.

—De ese modo, es normal que seas gay... Como prácticamente todos en este grupo. —tomo agua, aguantándose un poco la risa, había esperado algo así, solo que escuchar la confesión fue mejor de lo calculado.

Mientras supuesta discusión continuaba Yuuri se quedaba en absoluto silencio, aun cuando ya el momento se terminó y era hora de dormir no dejaba de estar ido, ensimismado y dejando al americano bastante curioso con el asunto, dio un par de toquecitos al hombro de Yuuri para llamar su atención.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si... no es nada...—negó sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Es por lo de hoy. —suspiro.

—Casi te mueres por culpa mia, no puedo hacer... nada. —aprieta los labios, Amvlýs ladea la cabeza apoyándose de un árbol.

—Por supuesto que puedes, sigues vivo y completo, debe ser por algo. —daba aquella simple lógica, Yuuri siendo adulto no es tan fácil de manejar como Milenka, por lo que debe haber un momento en el que efectivamente pudiera hacer _algo._

— _Por mí, básicamente, por mí._

—Viktor siempre... me cuida, también Otabek, Yuri... Ellos son fuertes y—aprieta su brazo izquierdo. Amvlýs dio un toquecito a la frente del japonés. — ¿Eh?

—Si sigues pensando que solo ellos son fuertes es _obvio_ que no vas a poder hacer nada. Para empezar, estas con una niña que te ve como su madre, no puedes darte el lujo de creerte débil o demostrar que es el caso. —empieza a decir con cierto grado de dureza, crueldad por el asunto. —Si continuas, acabara ella o tu, muertos. No eres un flacuchento, fuiste deportista y tienes cierto grado de fortaleza, úsalo a tu favor.

—Pe-pero... yo no puedo-

—No lo pienses, desconecta la cabeza y la sensibilidad que tengas, deja que el instinto te guíe. Quizás no quieras asesinar gente viva, eso cualquiera lo puede aceptar, pero contra un _Walker_ en situaciones extremas debes poder ir tu solo sin nadie más, el que no puede solo no puede en un grupo, es un peso que acabarán tirando. —Yuuri hizo un pequeño moqueo, con la vista gacha y ojos acuosos. Viktor se había quedado cerca escuchando la conversación.

—Yo... No debí haber sobrevivido para empezar. —sollozo, el americano niega con la cabeza, silba un poco y toma aire.

 _You can't let nobody stand in your way  
You just gotta get back up, yeah  
You just gotta get back up, wohoo  
And take down everything that you can not change, now  
You just gotta get back up, yeah  
You just gotta get back up, wohoo_

Se fue tarareando lo mismo a donde iba a dormir, Yuuri se limpio el par de lágrimas que iban cayendo por sus mejillas, lo había hecho claramente para decirle que dejara de llorar e hiciera _algo_ por cambiar. Viktor lo abrazo por la espalda, Yuuri alzó un poco la cabeza para verlo.

—No hace falta que cambies, continua de la manera en que desees, nunca será una mala elección. — beso la frente del japonés. —Vamos a dormir. —invito con amable sonrisa. —Aprovechemos que Otabek vigila y no va a roncar durante toda la noche.

—Está bien...


	25. A Bad Destination

**NIGHT** : Siendote sincera no me gusta poner tanto lemon en fics como este, la trama va a de algo distinto y siendo realistas no tienen mucho lugar en el cual hacerlo, la parte carnal esta un poco de por fuera. CAIESE, NO ME RECUERDES A MI TIGRA :'v **_aun duele su partida..._** Mila es feliz sin saberlo wn xD tiene a Beka, con ese yo me hago más pansexual aun. Viktuuri hay, pero es mas con gestos cariñosos que con actos explícitos bb :v  
 **A08:** Esos abundan en este fic xD Yuuri es madre naturaleza mas o menos :v JAJAJAJAJ OJALA SE HUBIERAN GANADO EL AMIGO XD Marica te volaste, como que guías espirituales xDDD Uno de los abrazos más sinceros que rendra Beka por los momentos)? Me daría mucha pena con esos pajaritos en realidad XDDD Ojala fuera Spiderman wn, asi no tuvieran que lanzar a todo el mundo en plan de **Mi planeta me necesita.** ¡HASTA YO TOMO FOTO DE ESO, NO TE HAGAS LA SANTA! XD son ronquidos de oso bb :v que se le hara

 **Gracias a:** **VoidDianaMRC** por el Follow :3 bienvenida

* * *

 _Es increible como hay personas con la gran habilidad de describir de una manera tan sublime lo que es el dolor_

 **A Bad Destination**

—Cada auto esta en peores condiciones que el otro. —cierra la puerta del vehículo de un portazo. —Quizás si vamos al estacionamiento de un centro comercial encontremos algo.

—Como una moto. —acotó Otabek, ya sabían que no dejaría su manía hasta conseguir lo que desea.

—Las motos son señuelos excelentes —comenta Amvlýs y Otabek no tardó en hacerle una mueca —. Solo es un truco que no está de más saber —alza las manos en rendición —. Y usualmente es mejor visitar talleres mecánicos, suelen haber resistentes ahí.

— ¿Eres una guía de supervivencia o que coño? —bufa Yuri cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

—Solo digo lo que sé.

Viktor rasco su entrecejo, suspirando con cansancio por la situación que llevan desde temprano. Habían decidido buscar autos, seguir caminando cuenta como un completo despropósito a ojos de el peli plata, opinión que el resto compartió cabe destacar. Amvlýs se veía muy distraído, lo atribuían al pequeño espectáculo con Mila por la noche y nada más.

—Si tanta ayuda pretenden darnos al entregar armas y comida ¿Que tan difícil es poner ese armatoste a mitad de la vía y muchos rollos de cámaras? —Phichit estaba a poco de rogar al cielo porque estas dos cosas ocurrieran, la segunda por sobre todo.

—En realidad puede ser culpa nuestra por perderlos en primer lugar. —opina Yuuri distraído, apenas prestando suficiente atención a la conversación.

—Con lo resistentes que son tal vez tenga razón en ese punto. —ríe Mila, con un pequeño tic en su sonrisa. —En algún momento hallaremos un auto, pero detenernos a examinar cada uno es... exagerado.

—Estoy harto de caminar, exageremos más si es nece-

— Hay algo sonando y viene hacia acá. —interrumpe y para cuando se fijan un camión de gran proporción se acerca a altas velocidades. Se hacen a un lado esperando que pasen de largo, trayendo cierto pánico cuando en realidad se detienen frente a ellos.

—Salgamos huyendo. —sugiere Yuri en un susurro.

—No creo que-

—Hasta que aparecen, más de tres días han tardado en venir. —resopla el rubio para sorpresa del grupo. La puerta del camión se abre y de este salta su conductor.

—Que puedo decirte _Amore_ , una persona es una aguja en un pajar en estos días —mofa el hombre con más que evidente italiano acento. Cabello castaño corto y ojos pardos, de innegable atractivo —. Lo importante es encontrar _giusto_? —no tardó en tomarlo de la cintura. Mila se aclaró la garganta —. _Mi Scuso?_

— ¿Estas personas quiénes son? —de lo que lleva el camión a modo de cabina trasera salen varias personas. De primero bajo una mujer de cabellos purpúreos y ojos verdes.

—Creo recordar quienes eran. —comenta el hombre de blancos cabellos y ojos púrpuras, con similar modo de hablar a Yuuri delatando procedencia.

—Uno está a morir de canas como tú. —ríe un pecoso de dientes torcidos.

—Y otro recibe tanto que está a punto de ser una hembra hecha y derech- Ay... —el que conocido acento francés lleva soba el golpe que el albino dio.

—No se ven peligrosos, nada importante han de ser. —sonríe pedante el que cabellos platinos posee.

—Alessio ya suéltame.

— ¿Por qué?

—Joder, que pesado eres. Ellos son los que me ayudaron a salir del edificio, gracias por preguntar si estoy bien y completo — bufa apartándose del italiano —. Estos son los que me acompañan. —señala sonriente.

Viktor los examinó de arriba a abajo, las ropas y sus armas son obviamente de misma procedencia valga la enorme desgracia. Guardo la pistola en su compartimento y acerco al italiano, asumiendo con asertiva suerte que es el líder del grupo. Amvlýs se nota más que aliviado por estar con su gente y si el rubio no fue una amenaza... Al menos debía intentar irse con la consciencia limpia de que ellos también lo son.

—Un gusto. —saluda dando la mano. —Soy Viktor.

—Alessio Vernoulli. —sonríe narciso mientras Amvlýs rueda los ojos. —Me alegra saber que mi pareja estuvo en buenas manos durante este tiempo.

—Podríamos decir que fue al revés —comentó Phichit sacando su cámara —. ¿Se apiadan de mí y me dejan tomar una foto? Son el primer grupo que no intenta matarnos y eso hay que fotografiarlo.

— ¡HAGÁMOSLO! —exclama el pecoso alzando un brazo, la única chica hace que lo baje. Yuuri sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral, _no tenía mano_... La sonrisa culpable de Amvlýs delataba que este era el amigo del que hablo.

—Los presento, ellos son Shun, Rollo, Holly, Thomas y Finn, todos salidos de la misma sala.

—Cual macabros y mutantes conejillos de indias. —juguetea el francés, Rollo.

—Un gusto conocerlos. —sonríe Yuuri.

—Lo mismo digo cara de cerdito recién nacido. Inglaterra no estará más cerca si nos quedamos aquí parados así que ya podemos irnos. —apresura el de cabello platino, Finn.

—Eres un amargado. Y donde... ¡Layla! —acaricia la cabeza de la perra Golden Retriever que sale del camión, quizás estaba dormida y por eso no salió antes.

— ¿Inglaterra?

—Tenemos unos amigos esperando allá. —responde Holly.

— ¿Saben que pueden estar muertos no? —interroga Otabek alzando una ceja.

—hay un centro de máxima seguridad donde eso no pasara. No dudo que lograron llegar hasta ahí.

— Mucha confianza. —bufa Yuri.

—No hay más. Por otro lado, sé que saben defenderse, estaban en Francia la última vez que hablamos con ellos. —dice Shun, el albino.

— Estuvimos en Francia.

—Tan destrozada como el resto del planeta y mi bella Italia, nada que me sorprenda—Alessio se encoge de hombros, restando importancia.

—Quizás los vieron, uno de ellos se llamaba Theo. —Yuuri abrió un poco los ojos. Amvlýs se endereza —Moreno, cabello castaño, ojos dorados... ¿Les suena?

 _—Nada que ver_

—Respondiste muy rápido ¿Que hiciste?

 _—Yo no hice nada más que negar la pregunta que fue elegantemente hecha... Ay deja de joder, solo di que no tú también, al fin y al cabo, tú no has visto nada._

—Eeh... No...

 _—Ahí está, nada malo paso._

— ¿Ustedes a dónde van? Este camino conduce directo a Tailandia. — informa Shun y Phichit suda frío.

—Vamos a Japón, tengo Familia allá. —dice Yuuri y Alessio niega con la cabeza.

—No creo que encuentren nada allá, pero tampoco tengo interés en detenerlos. _Amore_ , sube tus adorables posaderas al camión antes de que te pierdas de nuevo. —dio una fuerte palmada a la retaguardia americana. Amvlýs no tardó en colorarse y golpearlo en la cabeza.

—Fue bueno conocerte... supongo. —murmura incomodo.

—Para mi lo fue, espero nos veamos de nuevo alguna vez —sonríe —. Y Mila... —para asombro de esta y ardientes celos de su pareja, dio un pequeño beso a los labios de la chica que se sonrojan —. Lamento el malentendido, encontraras a alguna mujer de verdad en este mundo patas arriba. —asegura dando una pequeña palmadita a la mejilla de la rusa.

—Ya vámonos casanova. —incita Thomas con diversión. Amvlýs sube apenas al escalón del camión y saca algo del bolso en el asiento.

—Toma, perdí la espada hace mucho y no me sirve para nada. —entrega un pequeño libro a Yuuri, más Finn que entrega una tarjeta a Viktor.

—En Tailandia tengo algunos amigos, si quieren llegar a Japón ellos los puede ayudar. Muestren esto y digan que fui yo quien los mando.

—Wow... gracias... —murmura impresionado, Apenas pudo atajar lo que Alessio tiro desde la ventana.

—Hace un par de kilómetros dejamos uno igual a este en un taller, es suyo y los llevaríamos, pero... Me cayeron mal y Alessio no hace tantos favores. _Arrivederci._ —despidió y con un gesto de mano desde dentro Amvlýs se despide, sacando medio cuerpo después.

— ¡Tengan cuidado con los "Cormeum", no sé que son, pero tengan cuidado! —avisa y vuelve dentro del camión.

—Pues... Valió la pena haberlo ayudado. —acepta a Yuri con cierta sorpresa sobre el asunto.

—Ojalá se traguen a ese italiano. —murmura Mila a si misma.

—Son gente rara. —comenta Seung.

—Pero se parecen a nosotros... Excepto que Alessio no es calvo como el abuelo. —señala Milenka haciendo reír un poco.

—Que sera eso que dijo... —murmuraba Yuuri, único en preocuparse por el aviso —. Que significa eso siquiera.

—De momento no es de mi interes. A un par de kilómetros y tendremos un camión, vamos antes de que anochezca. —indica Viktor con relativa tranquilidad, pues sería que todos los elementos están cubiertos, admitirá que fue buena idea hacer lo que Yuuri dijo en un inicio.

* * *

—No hay forma de que yo aprenda esto... Es muy complicado. —pasa las páginas algo dobladas del libro que le fue dado, las posturas aparte de confundir por lo borroso que está, lo tenían preocupado ¿Que pasaba si la espada se rompía como advertía en el libro? No piensa usar una pistola y por, sobre todo, con la espada tiene la ventaja de la distancia y doble filo, cosa que con un cuchillo no se puede.

—No hace falta que lo hagas en realidad. —se ríe por la mueca que hace el japonés, girando el libro noventa grados.

Iban tranquilamente en la parte delantera del camión, que no es más que un tráiler gran tamaño. Mientras ellos dos van adelante el resto quedó en la parte de atrás, que siendo de esos que transportan casas, lo que llevan ahí es más que perfecto para viajar, buscar donde dormir o acampar ahora queda tachado de sus prioridades por primera vez.

Ya se hacía de noche y cuando pensó en parar se percató de algo puesto a un lado del camino, con un bastón de madera y cuchillo clavado llamó su atención. Tuvo la idea de ignorarlo, pero Yuuri lo vio y no dejaría de pensar en que era eso y que posiblemente es para ellos. Al bajar del camión y tomar la caja lee lo que hay escrito.

 _Encontraron cajas durante mi ausencia y venía esto dentro, para nosotros es inútil y creo que ustedes les hace falta. Que les vaya bien, deberías darle a Yuuri este bolígrafo para que salga de tanto agobio. ATTE. Amvlýs._

Su firma es curiosa, pues hace una especie de rayo bastante peculiar, al abrir dicha caja se encuentra un pequeño estuche de lentes y pensándolo seriamente, aun si esto tenía toda la mala impresión, debía aprovechar para mejorar el viaje de su pareja. Con resignación subió de nuevo al camión con la caja en manos, Yuuri la lee al momento de reanudar la marcha.

Al oscurecer por completo Viktor estaciono en una de las entradas que hay al bosque del costado derecho de la vía, para al menos disimular mínimamente el camión. La pareja pasó de adelante a atrás, donde los demás estaban hablando con calma y Minho dormía con las patas arriba, cómodo como hace mucho tiempo no lo está.

— ¿Y eso? —Phichit salto sobre Yuuri al verlo con la pequeña caja.

—Amvlýs lo dejo por el camino —abrió la caja y sacó el estuche con las gafas dentro —. Viktor no me dejo ponérmelos allá adelante.

—Todos debemos ver que tal te sienta tener lentes nuevos. —ríe nervioso como excusa, Phichit asiente exageradamente. Yuri lee lo que dice la caja y sacando el bolígrafo negro.

— ¿Escribir que?

—Hay gente que prefiere escribir lo que piensa en lugar de decírselo a alguien directamente, quizás pensó que Yuuri lo necesitaba. —comenta Mila, Yuuri se sentó y esta le cubrió los ojos. Viktor tiro los lentes dañados a un lado y sacando los nuevos de pasta azul oscura y negro las coloca, Yuuri abre los ojos.

— ¿Y que tal? —pregunta, la cara de espanto de Yuuri los asusto.

— ¿Mamá? ¿pasa algo malo?

—Oh por... dios... ¿Qué tanto les paso? —pregunta impactado de verlos sin razón alguna, se miran entre ellos —. Y tu... cara es tan... De verdad te pareces a mí —aprieta los mofletes de la niña, fijándose a detalle en Milenka —. Y Otabek esta... grande ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Cómo que _"Qué pasó"_? —Yuri frunce el entrecejo y se cruza de brazos —. No ha pasado nada que extraño a aparte de lo que ya has vivido.

—Estas... más grande...—balbucea hasta asustado —. Es que... todo está demasiado claro ahora y es terrorífico. —admite perturbado.

Vamos que antes apenas veía siluetas borrosas, los ojos se distinguían a duras penas, para él, la cara de todos es una mancha redonda color piel con un par de círculos de cierto color, por no decir que se hizo muchas imágenes mentales de Milenka no se adaptaban en prácticamente nada, desde un inicio no la pudo ver claramente.

—Sus lentes estaban hechos trizas casi desde el inicio, no me sorprende que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que por lógica hemos crecido. —comenta Otabek, Yuuri se estaba poniendo hasta pálido de ver detalladamente a cada uno.

—Lo siento... enserio, es que, de verdad no podía ver nada y ahora veo demasiado. —rasca sus ojos por debajo de las gafas.

— _Siempre has sido un topo ¿Qué diferencia hay?_

—No empieces por el amor de dios...

— ¿Entonces no eran así? —pregunta Milenka perdida, no piensa que pudieran haber cambiado tanto.

—Viktor tiene menos frente. —entrecerró los ojos viendo a su pareja que se aguantó la risa, Yuuri debió verlo más calvo que nunca entonces.

—Eso quiere decir que no viste bien a nadie en todo este tiempo. —se sonríe Phichit, Yuuri no reconocería a más nadie que no fuera ellos, aunque tampoco es que se hallan topado demasiada gente.

Solo un rumano que casi los mata al abrir la puerta de un avión en el aire, un trío de hermanos locos que los quisieron ver muertos en una fosa, que luego los persiguieron para secuestrarlo de nuevo y un americano con un peculiar grupo... Estos últimos son la única cosa que puede considerarse buena. Ah y si contaban a Milenka, Yuuri no sabría a quienes ayudaron hace tanto tiempo.

—Minho es más... bonito de lo que había en mi memoria. —acota viendo al can que recuesta su cabeza en la rodilla del japonés.

— ¿Te molesta ver claramente? —interroga Seung por la cantidad de detalles que nombra el asiático.

—Para nada, solo déjenme acostumbrarme a esto. —pide sintiéndose como un bebe demasiado grande.

— ¡Puedes ver los rollos! —Phichit se sienta de golpe a su lado —. Si los pones a la luz se distingue la imagen ¡Sabía que serían útiles!

—Muy útiles para topo, aja. —Phichit le saca la lengua y saca sus preciados tesoros, Seung se rasca el puente de la nariz. Milenka sentada al otro lado de Yuuri sostiene la pequeña linterna que tienen y así ver las imágenes.

Mientras hacían esto se acomodaban para cenar y se decidían quién vigilaría esa noche, quedando Otabek únicamente, esté de por sí es lo suficientemente bueno para defender y siendo de los que utiliza siempre armas de fuego, se enterarían si necesitaba ayuda. Yuuri estaba prácticamente anonadado por todo lo que habían pasado y lo que no pudo ver, incluso lo hacía sentir un tanto triste por eso.

—De verdad tenía una cara afeminada. Con razón a Mila le gust-

— ¡Mírate en un maldito espejo antes de criticar a ese hombre! —quisquillo aun avergonzada por el asunto —. De tanta gente que se murió ¿No podía ser ese italiano también? Joder... Me haría heterosexual por ese-

—EJEM. —carraspeo el kazajo.

— Hay algo aquí de lo que no me estoy enterando...—susurro Yuri notando la tensión que se montó entre la rusa y el kazajo, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, con la vista más clara podía notar que Otabek estaba... _¿Molesto es la palabra?_ Es difícil especificar que es lo que está en la cabeza de ese hombre que finge indiferencia.

Porque tenía que estar con gente que finge no sentir nada como una piedra... Dudaba que fuera fácil o bueno para la salud ocultar tanto. Tras cenar todos se acomodaron para dormir, Viktor lo abraza de tal forma que escurrirse de su agarre es tanto complicado, más no imposible y haciendo cariñitos a Milenka y Minho los pudo evitar con éxito. Una vez logrado su objetivo salió de la parte trasera del tráiler, viendo arriba de este a Otabek mirando a través del rifle.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta apenas lo escucha terminar de subir, Yuuri gateo hasta quedar cerca, demasiado temeroso de ponerse de pie ahí arriba. — ¿umm?

—N-no, no pasa nada. —asegura, Otabek rueda los ojos y deja el rifle.

— ¿Entonces? Deberías estar durmiendo con Viktor antes de que se despierte haciendo un escándalo pensando que... que...—detuvo el regaño, iba a decir que _Sore esta por ahí_ , si se lo decía arruinaba todo. —Como sea, vuelve a dormir, que tengas lentes nuevos no quiere decir que puedas ver en la oscuridad.

—Estas raro desde hace unos días, es como si estuvieras dolido. —miro a otro lado indiferente como de costumbre. —Es muy obvio, al menos lo es para mí, puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa.

—Estoy bien, solo poco sueño y dolor en una herida de puñalada. —sonríe burlón por el asunto.

—La herida es lo que menos te ha molestado hasta el momento... No le diré a ninguno si es lo que te preocupa, puedes confiar en mí. —asegura abrazando sus piernas y recostando la cara en las rodillas, Otabek apretó un poco los labios.

—Ya dije que estoy bien.

—No lo estas. Mientras más lo niegas más se nota —pensó en rebatirlo —. ¿Es por Mila? ¿Es por Yuri? Tú me ayudas mucho, yo también puedo hacerlo, solo déjame hacerlo ¿sí? —pide tomando la mano de Otabek, quién traga grueso y se aparta de inmediato —. Entonces...

—Son los dos... Son los tres... es algo que no puedes entender porque no te ha pasado y no te va a pasar.

—Explícamelo, quiero ayudarte. —insiste. — ¿los tres? ¿Quiénes tres?

—Yuri, Mila... Jean...—Yuuri parpadeo sorprendido por la inclusión de este, pues no sabía que tenía que ver. No sabía prácticamente nada de la vida de Otabek antes del desastre, mucho menos de Jean. —Tú tienes... Lo que yo quiero y, aun así, no puedo odiarte y aparte de todo encontré mi razón de seguir por ti. Es tan malditamente injusto.

— ¿Te duele Jean? Que este... muerto...

—Él me gustaba mucho, único amigo, compañía... Y apenas le dije lo que pensaba se cayó de culo al hielo. Me dijo que se casaría, incluso me pidió ser el padrino de la boca, estar ahí en su momento más importante...

—Oh... Ya veo...

—Me tenía asco desde entonces, era difícil no darme cuenta, se le notaba. Ya de nada sirve pensar en que, con todo esto, hubiera estado tan contento de ver a Isabella muerta y así tuviera que recurrir a mí. —ladeo la cabeza, viendo a un punto muerto. —Pero no paso... Yakov no me permitido agarrarlo, solo me jalo junto a Yuri para salir de la pista y murió sin que yo tuviera la oportunidad de al menos decirle algo más.

 _— ¿Enserio piensas hacer la boda con todo blanco? No creo que te luzca demasiado..._ — _opina viendo al canadiense probándose el traje, apenas había llegado a la tienda._

 _—Isabella quiere que sea así y la idea me gusta, el JJ Style se nota majestuoso de esta forma —  
dramatiza cómo es su ya consabida costumbre —. Pedi que te hicieran el traje a ti tambien, ve a probartelo y decirme que tal te queda._

 _—Pude comprarmelo yo —farfulla tomando la bola que le dieron, Jean comenzó a empujarlo dentro del probador._

 _— Pero eres el padrino así que yo quería encargarme de tu traje, entra ahi y pruebatelo. — término dentro del lugar y con un suspiro no tuvo más que hacer caso. **El padrino**... ni siquiera le preguntó si quería serlo, prácticamente lo dio por sentado. El traje estaba holgado, blanco con un pañuelo azul celeste en el bolsillo, el maldito problema es que no sabía atarse esa maldita corbata del demonio.  
_

 _—Me recuerdas porque debo usar esta cosa que podría asfixiarme en cualquier segundo...— en si, tiene odio por las corbatas._ _  
_

 _—Suenas como un niño haciendo berrinche. Ven acá. — Jean se acerca y toma la prenda, atandola con cierta calma sin notar que Otabek se lo queda mirando. Un impulso que salió de repente, tomó el rostro contrario y para sorpresa del mismo, plantando un beso.  
_

 _— ¿Jean?— este se giró a ver a la entrada, Isabella veía con una ceja alzada. Con un empujón apartó al kazajo, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido —. Es-estaré fuera...  
_

 _— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — pregunta notoriamente molesto, Otabek baja la mirada—. Eres mi amigo y no te pienso juzgar al respecto pero sabes que es... Casi asqueroso para mi._

 _— ¿te soy asqueroso?_

 _— ¡No tu! Solo digo que de igual manera... Ugh, solo dime si lo sientes bien o no para arreglarlo, hay que tener el tiempo suficiente para la boda y debes estar perfecto._

 _— He llegado a pensar que quien no está realmente bien eres tú... — murmuró dándose la vuelta para entrar al probador, Jean miró con cierta sorpresa ¿Mal él?_

 _— ¿Por qué debe estar mal querer que mi mejor amigo esté en mi boda y sea mi padrino? Va a ser el mejor momento de mi vida, quiero vivirlo contigo y-  
_

 _—Y solo importa lo que está bien para ti. — miro al techo para respirar profundo y calmarse — . Sabes que iré igual, no me prestes atención.— moquea sin hacer mucho ruido, Jean bufa un tanto molesto por el pequeño espectaculo que hacía su amigo. Debía... Ignorarlo, necesitaba un nuevo enfoque..._

—No creo que hubiera sido tan sencillo, se notaba lo mucho que la amaba.

—Lo sé. Por eso me hice el desentendido con respecto a él y llegó Yuri. —a Yuuri casi se le truena el cuello por lo rápido y brusco que giró a mirarlo. —El poco tiempo en España, lo que pudimos hablar, cuando esto empezó y lloró por tener miedo... Lo quiero demasiado, pero él te quiere a ti.

—Bu-bueno yo no... sabía eso... siempre lo tratas como un amigo y... él a ti.

—No hay mundo, no hay a donde huir en caso de que se arruine. Si se lo digo va a ser incluso peor que a Jean porque él no tiene con que rechazarme más que... decirme que no siente nada de esa manera por estar enamorado de ti ¿De qué serviría siquiera decírselo?

—Quién sabe, al menos yo reaccioné bastante extraño a cuando Viktor me dijo que me quería. —se encogió de hombros, en realidad se desmayó y teniendo en cuenta como Viktor lo veía considero dar una oportunidad a ver cómo iba la situación.

 _Y ahora ya lo ven... Siendo el foco del Señor Paranoia._

—Es Yuri, pensara que estoy jugando o se enojara y por último esta Mila... Desde el almacén hace meses que estamos teniendo sexo. —Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, eso explicaba un poco mejor porque ellos pedían dormir solos, en su tiempo pensó que Yuri siendo tan inquieto los pateaba y siendo como es no era tan mala la excusa.

Mila es lesbiana... joder aun si es Otabek es raro que este teniendo sexo con un hombre si tanto le incomoda o dice que le incomoda. _¿Hay lógica en este grupo? Aparentemente no._

—Ella me usa, yo la use a ella... Era un círculo vicioso asqueroso en el que acabe queriéndola y a ella parece que le importo más que para hacer eso... Que para estar porque Sala no lo está. Jean me paso de lado, Yuri no lo sabe y aunque lo supiera no le importaría y Mila es igual...

 _¿Es empedernido masoquista?_

— ¿le has dicho a Mila? —el kazajo asiente. — ¿Y...?

—me mandó a la mierda, sin decirme más nada que soy _hombre_... Es como si... no valgo para más nada que estar ahí, siendo algo no debe ser tomado en cuenta y... duele que piensen que no soy más que una persona desechable y sin sentimientos. —moquea, viendo a otro lado por negación a que Yuuri lo mire así de _vulnerable_.

En parte es culpa suya ser visto de esta forma, por no dejar ver este lado que, rogando por ser escuchado, espera que sus sentimientos sinceros sean tomados en cuenta al menos un poco. El peso repentino sobre su regazo lo asusto, más aún el abrazo y la pequeña caricia al cabello.

—Si te duele tanto debes decírselos, no tienes que sufrir por gusto y mucho menos sufrir por algo que no debería hacerlo. —Retuvo el aire un poco. —Si algo así te duele puedes decírmelo a mí, no te juzgare por nada y aun si no lo vivo entiendo que agonizas por ello... Se _humano_ y llora libremente, no tiene nada de malo.

Un tanto tembloroso se abrazó al japonés, apretujándolo poco después y finalmente llorando en su hombro. _No quería esto_ , sabiendo su capacidad empedernida de enamorarse de quién le tiende la mano, no quiere seguir sufriendo por sentimientos que no llevan a ningún lado y él que más lejano se encuentra es Yuuri, más lejos que cualquiera y... _Sabe perfectamente que de tener que escoger, el asiático no lo tomaría a él._

Sin embargo, por ahora, disfrutaría del apoyo que le está brindando, como el único que parece percatarse de que no es de piedra y es capaz de sufrir.

* * *

—Joder, este es el lago más grande con el que nos hemos cruzado. —silva Yuri, viendo por la ventana.

—Creo que finalmente salimos de China. —comenta viendo la señalización en unos extraños garabatos que chinos no son, Yuuri alzo la mirada del libro, el cielo despejado en el atardecer hacia lucir el enorme lago como uno de los más bellos.

— _Es un simple charco, nada que me sea realmente importante._

—No seas quejón, es muy lindo... ¿Bajaremos? —pregunta mirando a Viktor, tras casi dos semanas de ir rodando hacía falta un poco de estiramiento más allá de pasar a un lado a otro en el camión.

—Quiero bañarme, por supuesto que vamos a bajar. Tan solo déjame ver donde estacionar.

Una vez logrado el objetivo y con todos fuera comenzaron a desvestirse para susto de Seung, Phichit no le había explicado el mínimo detallito de tener baños en conjunto, por lo que acabo viendo a otro, considerando seriamente si realmente pertenecía con toda esta gente...

— ¡ _H̄māp̀ā_ no seas tímido! —lo abraza por la espalda, con solo los boxers puestos y Seung acabo poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas. —Es normal, además, no es nada que no hayas visto ya.

—No me fascina la idea de ver...—resopla, las manos en su pantalón lo sobresaltaron.

—No es tener sexo, solo es darnos un lindo baño, piensa con son como las aguas termales a las que nunca fuiste.

—E-el agua esta fría...—Yuuri se abraza a así mismo, teniendo el agua a mitad de pecho, Viktor se lanza sobre él, hundiéndolo en el agua. — ¡Viktor!

—Es que te ves tan adorable cuando tiemblas —su sonrisa boba al abrazarlo hizo a Yuri resoplar, sacando la mugre que hay en su cabello, tenerlo largo es cómo atraer más porquería a este y no es el único que se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle —. El cabello pesa en el agua. —comenta tomando uno de sus mechones.

— ¿Por qué no se los cortan? Hace un tiempo habían regañado a alguien por tenerlo largo. —Milenka intenta llegar hasta donde está Yuuri, es difícil por lo profundo del lago y nadar como un perro es complicado apresurarse. Minho está jugando en el agua y Phichit sigue en su proceso de convencer al coreano de entrar al agua.

—No sé, simplemente me gusta tenerlo largo de nuevo. —se encoge de hombros y Yuuri agarra a Milenka que logro llegar, limpiando los mofletes con suciedad.

—De igual forma no es tan largo, no veo que tenga nada de malo. —asegura Otabek viendo la herida ya cerrada en su abdomen, que dejaría una evidente cicatriz.

—De todos, tu eres quién lleva el corte más raro. —ríe Phichit, Seung está desvistiéndose finalmente.

—Es original, yo no le veo lo raro. —apoya Yuri haciéndose el cabello atrás por completo. Seung está casi mirando al cielo mientras entre, con una expresión de hastió única. Yuuri aun con los lentes mojados pudo fijarse en algo.

—Phichit, esa cosa en tu hombro... Seung también la tiene. —ambos se miran, preguntándose interiormente porque rayos no se había fijado que tenían esa mancha tan evidente ahí, aunque con las pocas veces que se han visto sin ropa es de noche, eso explicaría un poco a que viene la sorpresa.

—Antes no estaba así. —frunce un poco el entrecejo tocándola.

—Yo no recuerdo tener esto siquiera. —bufa Seung.

— ¿Por qué yo no tengo eso? Estoy con ustedes. —pregunta Milenka con cierta preocupación, Yuuri le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

—No es importante, y si es malo, puede que estés mejor que nosotros. —sonríe débilmente a la niña que se limita a asentir.

—Ve con Yuri un momento, tengo que hablar con Yuuri. —pide y Milenka rueda los ojos, resignada toma rumbo al rubio. — ¿te duele aun? —pregunta en un susurro.

—No, hace un tiempo dejó de- Ung... No toques eso... —pide cerrando un ojo.

—Debimos haber preguntado si sabían que es lo que pasa contigo ahí, es como si te hubieras vuelto hermafrodita de un segundo a otro. —Yuuri inflo los mofletes. —Es solo una forma de decirlo, no te molestes.

—cállate Nikiforov. —le salpica agua en la cara y Viktor da un pequeño beso a la mejilla del japonés.

...

— ¿No podemos simplemente buscar algún edificio en el que aún haya paso de agua la próxima vez? —pregunta con el cabello aun goteando, no le hacía gracia tener que ver a los demás tan... tan... Grandes, es decir... Siente que no se ha desarrollado una mierda viéndolos y es incluso mayor que Yuri ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?

—Eso es complicado y no seas mojigato _H̄māp̀ā_ , somos una familia. —ronronea Phichit, que había disfrutado de molestar al coreano en el agua.

—Además, perderíamos más tiempo, cuando estemos en Japón lo haremos. —Viktor sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro para que el exceso de agua caiga. Yuri lo exprime con sus manos sin dificultad.

— La casa de allá es una tienda donde vendían globos de los deseos, de esos que lanzas al cielo y se caen después. —Otabek y Mila habían ido a investigar lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña.

—Nada útil en realidad. —bufa Mila, esperaba que hubiera golosinas dentro.

— ¿no podemos encender uno? Como en la película de Rapunzel. —pregunta Milenka a Yuuri que acabo pensativo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos en esto? —Viktor niega con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea. — ¿Por qué no los tomamos y hacemos un... funeral? —ofrece mirando a Otabek, Yuri y Seung.

— ¿Funeral? ¿Con globos de los deseos? —pregunta confundido por lo que ofrece. Mila se rasca la cabeza, no está muy segura de que eso sea una buena idea.

—Cuando mi abuela murió, yo tenía ocho años le hicimos un funeral y un año después de eso hicimos una lámpara de papel para ponerla en un estanque que había en su casa. Es una manera de honrarlos y también se dice que sirve para hacer que sus almas vayan al paraíso. —explica, Viktor lo piensa un poco.

—Llamaríamos mucho la atención. —menciona Otabek.

—pero ninguno ha tenido un funeral, ni siquiera hemos hecho la más mínima cosa por ellos más que llorarlos. Eso impide su propia libertad espiritual. —Yuuri es japonés, era más que evidente que iba a pelear como terca mula el asunto, pues su respeto a lo espiritual no es nada disimulado.

—Apenas pude enterrar a Hye y nada más... Hacerlo no suena tan mal. —opina Seung.

—Sería muy bonito hacerlo, un funeral colorido. —Milenka da pequeños saltitos animada por la idea.

—El lago es grande, al pasar unas horas acabaran en el agua. Quizás... Despedirnos ya haga que pese menos.

Cada uno tomaba cuantos globos de papel pudiera, dependiendo de cuantas personas quisieran despedirse. Yuri tomo solo uno, pues Viktor tomó cuatro y sabía que escribiría en ellos. Yuuri tomo dos, Otabek tomo uno, Mila tres, Milenka dos y Seung tres. Phichit quedo dudoso de si hacerlo o no, que estuviera convencido de que no encontraría nada si realmente iban a Tailandia no quería decir que necesariamente sería así.

Acabo tomando varios y usando uno de los tantos marcadores que había en la tienda para anotar los nombres de sus familiares, incluyendo a Celestino, Guang y Leo. Yuuri sintió su corazón encogerse por ver tantos, jamás pensó que tendrían que vivir con el recuerdo de tantas amistades muertas... tanta _familia._

—Jean... —murmuro Otabek lanzando el suyo.

—Abuelo. —Yuri dio un pequeño empujoncito al globo y este comenzó a volar junto al otro.

—mamá y papá. —Milenka soltó su par.

—Sala, Emil, Michelle...—Mila soltó último el de Sala, viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente.

—Minako-Sensei, Marie...—Yuuri moquea un poco.

—Yakov, Chris, Lilia, Georgi. —Yuuri lo ayudo a soltar los cuatro. El cielo ya estaba iluminado junto a la luna, el lago refleja la imagen de los globos en el cielo.

—Hye, mamá, Keyowo...—Seung menciono el último, cuyo globo tenía el dibujo de una pequeña huella de perro, Phichit pensó en preguntar después.

—Guang, Leo... Phailin, Celestino...—va murmurando los nombres escrito a medida que las lámparas se las dan encendidas. Yuuri aprieta el agarre en la mano de Milenka, que lo mira.

 _The moon lights the stage  
_ _Though the wood is near decay  
_ _Just for you I'll play symphonies on the parquet  
_ _These days I gaze  
_ _At the moon that's in full phase  
_ _Beautiful as it is?  
_ _Covered in clouds, smoke and haze_

Su voz fina y quebrada daba un aire mucho más triste al que se tenía de por sí. Mila llevó una mano a su boca para evitar interrumpirlo con su llanto repentino. Seung y Phichit se sientan juntos, con el coreano apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja tan solo permitiendo que las lágrimas bajen por su rostro.

 _The sun dawns  
Brightly bringing the heat as it sweeps  
And melts the winter away  
That old flame still the same  
Frozen by winters name  
But my love starts to melt the ice away_

 _Let me hold you close, this storm's not gonna go  
So I'll do the same  
Its you I see  
Secretively  
Hiding your one true answer from me  
My feelings won't change, I'll find words to convey and whisper them dear  
My love will last  
Though we're apart  
So let me piece back your he_

Otabek se sentó en la arena, viendo el que había soltado, que era de color rojo, restregó su rostro, fingiendo que es simple molestia aun cuando sabía que Yuuri lo estaba haciendo a propósito. _Estaba usando esa conversación a su favor,_ como si quisiera que al escucharlo llorara y soltara un poco más de ese dolor

 _As time passes by, my feelings won't decline  
But with each truth you keep  
Buil walls between you and me  
I'll writte it again  
"Please don't change my only friend"  
You reach your had to me and leave a mark on my cheek  
But this storm withholds as it pours, As it roars  
And washes away falses  
Like a drop of blood, deep red colour, was it love?  
The camilla lusts for water in the snow_

Yuri también se sienta, respirando profundo mientras las lágrimas caen, la voz de Yuuri se encarga de hacer salir aquellas emociones que intentan ocultar para no parecer débiles

 _If I wake someday and you've faded away  
Was it just a dream?  
Its you I seek  
So wait for me  
No matter which path I'll have to take  
I still hold you dear  
My heart's wish is crystal clear  
Selfish as it is  
The sights I've seen  
The scenery  
Now seem so foreign to me_

 _Far out from my reach you leave me again  
All my memories are nothing but nightmares  
The past will, future will  
Forever I will  
Trust in my heart whilst in the dark_

Se detiene por un momento, Milenka suelta su mano y Viktor abraza a Yuuri por la espalda, para evitar que lo mire y sin saber cómo lo hizo, poder continuar junto a él. Este mismo impulso vino de Yuri y Otabek en sus respectivos lugares, sin una razón de ser clara.

 ** _Let me hold you close, this storm's not gonna go  
So I'll do the same  
Its you I see  
Secretively  
Hiding your one true answer from me  
It is in the snow, camillas bloom and grow  
The colour of love  
It's in the night  
I'm in your light  
You know my heart is now yours_**

Dio un pequeño beso a la cabeza de Yuuri, que se recostó más de Viktor. Yuri volvió la vista al frente, no quería mirar eso. Phichit soltó un poco el aire retenido, pensando seriamente si es buena idea romper el silencio.

—Necesito ir a Tailandia...—voltearon a mirar al tailandés que abraza sus piernas, ya se había tardado en admitirlo.

* * *

Canción: Crescent Moon [English cover]


	26. Absense Felt

**Kyani95:** Debia ser un cap emotivo asi que cualquier rasgo agregado pro tie sta perfecto :3 No es facil pero es como revivir de nuevo y recordarte que no los evras mas nunca, es muy doloroso...  
 **A08:** me confundes :v estas en la universidad o en la secundaria? No buscan uno nuevo, bsucan uno que al menos funcione xDDD el pobre solo quiere una moto, no me lo regañe :'v palabra clave, _intentado_ hablar con Viktor Exageracion Nikiforov. Alguien tiene que inmortalizar el desastre :u Saldrian unos Husky amarillos? Wtf... Hay problemas que seresuelven y aparecen otros, asi es al vidah. Puede que si supiera que estaba con ellos, puede que no, es un mistery for you. No lo llamaban topo por nada xD Autora-chan es malvada :v No con Soulmate pero es... parecido XD Sea un japones o no,e s un lindo detalle. llorar DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

 _La sonrisa puede ser la mayor fortaleza después de momentos tristes, pero la mayor deilidad es seguir adelante._

 **Absense Felt**

— ¿Seguro de que es por aquí? —pregunta Yuri a Phichit que observa todo con moderado dolor.

—Es el tailandés que sabe tailandés, si nos trajo hasta aquí leyendo las señales es porque debe ser aquí. —Otabek lo mira con un tic en la ceja por la pregunta que considera estúpida. El rubio hizo una especie de puchero.

—Recuerdo más o menos este lugar, a un par de calles más esta la pista de hielo ¿no? —Yuuri hace memoria, Viktor gira el mapa que tiene en manos, Phichit se podría quejar de lo que quisiera de la escritura rusa, pero la tailandesa es un dolor de culo —. Si vamos por la avenida y tómanos el desvío de la autopista llegaremos a la zona residencial.

—Yuuri se acuerda más que yo de mi propio hogar, por eso te amo —lo abraza con drama, lloriqueando y Seung no tardo en separarlos —. Es un amor de fotógrafo a fotografiado, no te enceles mi amor.

—No me quiero imaginar el destrozo que debe haber en la zona residencial si así está aquí. —resopla Mila, Milenka revisa un pequeño quiosco y cuando sale un _Walker_ de este, clava un pequeño cuchillo en su frente, haciendo a un lado el cuerpo y aun revisando. Quería comer algo más y como la regla puesta para eso, es que tiene que buscarlo por si misma lo hace.

—Mamá, ya saquearon aquí. —infla los mofletes con molestia por el asunto. Yuuri niega con la cabeza.

—Espera a que lleguemos a la zona residencial, estoy seguro de que ahí habrá algo —Milenka limpia el cuchillo con la ropa del Walker, subiendo al camión como Yuuri le indicaba —. Aunque dudo que encontremos chocolate.

—Solo quiero comer algo más. —suspira, aparentemente el apetito de Yuuri es contagioso.

—Se que estamos comiendo poco, no me lo recuerdes —suspira Viktor subiendo en el asiento de piloto. Yuuri de copiloto y entremedio la niña —. Por desgracia aquí no hay una gran cantidad de animales para cazar.

—Nos persigue la desgracia~ —contorreo Yuri con cínica sonrisa, siendo el último en subir y cerrando la entrada a la parte trasera del camión—. Me sorprende que no hemos visto nada en movimiento.

—Quizás están escondidos esperando el momento perfecto para balacearnos y comerse nuestra carne —guardaron silencio mirando al kazajo que, por esto, alzo la mirada del arma que estaba recargando —. ¿Que?

—Me das tanta motivación de seguir vivo mañana —suspira Seung cerrando los ojos y Otabek tan solo se encogió de hombros —. ¿Enserio crees que como mínimo, Phailin este bien?

—Hay que averiguarlo al menos ¿no crees? —sonrió débilmente —. Ella sabía Kingboxin después de todo, si lo hace con un cuchillo en cada mano al estilo Wolverine es posible que este muy bien. —se aguanta la risa por la idea.

—Pero está embarazada o... lo estaba, no tenemos como saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Puede que haya parido... Abortado... —no quería sonar muy cruel a pesar de ser así, sin embargo, es como una preparación psicológica a lo que pueden encontrarse al llegar a la casa de Phichit.

Después de leer la direcciona escrita en la tarjeta que les entregaron, Phichit se percató de que se trata de un muelle, uno especialmente grande y que hasta donde sabia, pertenecía a una empresa privada muy grande y que estuviera en supuesto funcionamiento en lugar de lo contrario es entre sospechoso y sorprendente. A no ser claro, que alguien se hizo con ella después de la "explosión"

Lo bueno, es que encontraron una ruta un tanto larga por la cual llegar sin tener que hacer desvío a casa del patinador, aunque se mantenían en cierto grado de tensión por no tener una idea clara de que pasaría exactamente por la cabeza de Phichit, encontrarán lo que encontraran, si pudo hacerse el desentendido hasta ahora, puede fingir que no le importa lo que vea. Son solo especulaciones en base a lo visto.

 _—Espero que estén todos en esa casa, que me tengan aquí dentro día y noche es un completo aburrimiento._

—Es mejor a estar cubierto de sangre y sudor. —se encoge de hombros viendo por la ventana, Milenka lo mira de reojo, ya que Viktor le había mandado a distraerlo en caso de ser muy larga o grave la conversación que el asiático tuviera. —Además, no desees cosas así, es cruel.

 _— ¿Cruel? Nosotros ya no tenemos a nadie ¿Por que él si debe tener? No ha llorado por nadie como tú lo has hecho, es injusto ¿no lo crees?_

—No, me alegraría si su Familia está bien, no tengo porque desearle un mal cuando es... Ni siquiera se lo puedo desear a nadie, ninguna persona en este mundo merece perderlo todo.

 _— ¿Enserio~? Aww Yuuri, los lentes te han hecho más inocente y es adorable._

—Jamas voy a entender porque dices que soy adorable —bufa frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. —. No soy adorable, nunca lo he sido.

 _—El día en que tengas sangre en las manos, aceptaren que no eres adorable, hasta entonces-_

—Para mí eres adorable, la mamá más adorable de todas. —lo abraza con fuerza y Yuuri niega con la cabeza, algún día Milenka podría usar el masculino de ese apodo, algún día.

—Un adorable príncipe —interviene Viktor con sonrisa corazón. —El más bello de todos.

— Viktor por favor, ya. —pide con la cara roja, cerró los ojos cuando un Walker, o un pedazo de este, se golpeó contra el parabrisas.

Una desventaja de ver todo en HD y con lujo de detalles, es que las náuseas ahora se hacían visuales. Extrañaba sus antiguos lentes únicamente por eso, no ver nada quita la parte fea de la vida. Miro a otro lado mientras Viktor trataba la sangre como si de una mosca se tratara, activando el limpia parabrisas. Es muy ingenuo, lo admite, pero siente tanto pesar de que en su grupo, incluyéndolo, se hayan acostumbrado a la horrorosa situación, por no decir que ahora es "normal" cuando en realidad nadie debería tomarlo así, eso claro, si la esperanza de que pare existiera.

* * *

—Visto lo visto en China... También es posible que una estampida de rinocerontes haya arrasado con este lugar y vuelto esa repugnante- Au... Deja de estarme pegando. —bufa con el ceño fruncido a la rusa.

—Entonces no hagas comentarios tan fuera de lugar o que arruinen las cosas. —regaña por lo bajo. Phichit trago grueso.

La zona residencial en la que se encuentra su casa esta patas arriba, no tanto como se había esperado, pero lo está. Su casa es la única que no parece haber tenido una bomba en su interior y que esta explotara, se veía bastante bien si ignoramos el par de cadáveres incinerados en el jardín. Intento abrir la puerta, esta sorprendentemente estaba cerrada con llave y no había indicios de ninguna ventana rota, esto no hizo más que acelerar el corazón ya a quinientos kilómetros por hora del pobre moreno.

—Con todo el respeto que tu hogar merece —lo hizo a un lado y disparo a la cerradura —. Abierto. —Phichit miro mal por un momento al peli plata, entendía que no podía tardarse una vida ahí, pero sabía dónde había llaves de repuesto.

—He visto casas peores. —comenta Seung examinando con la mirada.

—Con gente suicidada y todo lo demás.

—Pueden... calmarse, no hace falta tantos comentarios —expresa con incomodidad por el ahínco que hacen en intentar minimizar o suavizar la situación —. Aprecio la intención, solo paren.

—Es para que no digas después que no nos preocupamos por ti. —comenta Yuri con sorna. Phichit entra a la casa.

Esta desordenada sin dudas, pero daria el punto a que podría estar trecientas veces peor, los muebles acumulados en las ventanas, velas puestas en varios lugares, los cojines de los sofás no se encontraban por ningún lugar.

Milenka y Yuuri se encaminaron a la cocina, encontrándola sucia a más no poder, moscas revoloteando por todos lados, abrir el refrigerador no es una opción. Lo curioso es que no hay absolutamente nada en los gabinetes, los cuchillos tampoco están.

—Faltan colchones en las habitaciones. —comenta Otabek bajando las escaleras, Phichit revisaba los muebles que, en su mayoría, carecían de los álbumes y ese tipo de cosas que su _madre_ se preocuparía por tomar.

—La puerta de atrás está cerrada con madera —informa Mila —. La lavadora también esta puesta y es imposible pasar por ahí.

—De que estuvieron vivos y aquí, no hay duda... La duda es si lo siguen estando —Seung se mantiene pensativo —. Aunque-

— ¿Han visto el ático? —pregunta Phichit —. No es fácil llegar ahí a menos que sepas donde bajar la escale... Ya me di cuenta de que no, permiso. —los hizo a un lado y subió al segundo piso de la casa. Por el pasillo al baño y que daba a una ventana tanteo el techo dando saltos hasta que finalmente pudo tirar de un sobresaliente

— ¿Crees que es importante revisar ahí? —la pregunta de Yuuri murió cuando se escuchó un pequeño golpe. Phichit se apresuró a subir y Yuuri que estuvo más cerca lo siguió, después sube Seung y el resto.

El ático tenía los colchones que faltaban en las habitaciones, una cantidad exuberante de latas y platos en una esquina, sabanas en las pocas ventanas que hay y lo que tenía capturada la atención de Phichit, lo más resaltante de todo el lugar.

—Ay no...—apretó los labios llevando una mano a su boca.

En el suelo, intentando moverse hay un _Walker,_ pequeño y del cual la carne esta tan pegada a los huesos que apenas se distingue de quién se trata. Phichit respira por la boca, viéndolo arrastrarse hasta llegar a él. La fuerza tan nula que tiene por el desgaste corporal hace que apenas sienta su agarre.

— _Khalan..._

— ¿Quién es? —pregunta Yuri en un susurro.

—El más pequeño de sus hermanos. —Yuri hace una pequeña mueca, la situación se había unas cuatro veces más incómoda. Los gruñidos tan débiles hacen saber lo mal que esta incluso como _Walker._

—Está muy... delgado. —menciona Viktor, Phichit se desliza lentamente al suelo, comenzando a sollozar.

—Se murió... de hambre —apenas se entendió lo que dijo, su voz tan temblorosa y quebrada delata lo doloroso que le es —. Es-estaba aquí esperando...—los mordiscos a su brazo, donde la tela cubren no lo preocupan ni sacan de lo que llena su cabeza. Lo que antes de todo esto ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado.

Ver el cadáver de su lindo y llorón hermanito menor.

Apenas se distrajo por Yuuri que le tendía su cuchillo, sabiendo lo que en el fondo querría. Lo tomo tembloroso, pues Yuuri comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo _cruel_ que sería en la memoria de su hermano dejarlo de esta manera tan horrible.

— _C̄hạn k̄hxthos̄ʹ..._ —solloza clavando el arma en la parte trasera de la cabeza, con tanto pelo desaliñado ni siquiera se vería que ahí se acabó con su existencia. Soltó el cuchillo apenas dejo de moverse.

—Ya, calma...—susurra Seung tratando de que soltara a ese cadáver. Milenka que veía las cosas tomo un cuaderno que tenía un bolígrafo por donde, dado el dialecto lo giro unas veinte veces, no entendía ni lo más mínimo de lo que ahí estaba escrito. Acercándose a Yuuri lo entrego.

—Oye, quizás esto era suyo. —comenta entregando con delicadeza esa libreta de diseño infantil, habiendo pasado algunas páginas pudo ver el nombre de Phichit ahí, sabiéndolo de la misma manera que Phichit sabía cómo se escribe el suyo en kanjis.

—Ire a... cavar un agujero en el jardín... ustedes... sigan si quieren. —comenta Otabek que realmente no podía aguantarse situaciones así, su forma de ser no se lo permite, iba a parecer un insensible.

—Lo voy a ir bajando, para que no... estés peor. —con ayuda de Yuri tomo el cuerpo del niño evitando que se fuera a romper la carne podrida y ciertamente frágil. Mila ni siquiera se excusó, tan solo huyo

—Y... ¿Qué dice? —pregunta Seung después de un rato, si es que pudo leerlo con la cantidad de lagrimones que caían por sus ojos. Phichit se relamió los labios, limpiándose la mejilla derecha con la mano.

— _Mamá y papá siguen caminando fuera y chocando con las paredes, Phailin no me deja ir a hablar con ellos y cuando los llamo desde aquí arriba, no me hablando, solo gruñen y raspan la pared_ —Yuuri trago grueso, haciéndose la imagen —. _Sé que Phailin no quiere que me de fiebre como a ellos, pero quisiera ayudarlos para que se curen_ —pasa varias páginas —. _Extraño mucho a Arthit y Sunan, pero Phailin dijo que aún no se curan y por eso no los puedo ver, ella llora mucho y no me dice que es lo que pasa en realidad._

—Quiere decir que solo estaban ellos dos...—susurro Yuuri mordiéndose una uña, preguntándose donde estaban los _Walkers_ de ellos, pues si los tenían manejados en casa, podrían acabar lo que la hermana mayor no pudo hacer evidentemente.

— _Phailin me dijo que Phichit está bien, aunque ella en verdad no lo sabe. Pero... ¡Phichit es genial! Estoy seguro de que podrá llegar aquí y ayudará a que mamá, papá, Sunan, Arthit y Thaksin se curen..._ ¿me estaba esperando? —imaginarse a su hermanito escribiendo eso que costaba lo suyo por lo tembloroso de su pulso, le hacía encoger el corazón pues... _él no pretendía en ningún momento venir_ , prácticamente ignorando a Khalan mientras este tenía la gran esperanza de su llegada.

—Creo que ya es suficiente de-

— _Phailin tiene muchos días sin volver, hay muchas personas fuera de la casa y ya no tengo comida. Me da mucho miedo bajar, mi hermana me dijo que no debo bajar porque es peligroso... Pero tengo hambre_ —paso una gran cantidad de páginas —. _tengo hambre... Tengo hambre... Phailin y Phichit no llegan ¿Se olvidaron de mí?..._ —llego a la última página que se notaba usada —. _Me duele..._

—Voy a quemar esto, si me permi- Phichit, por el amor de dios. —bufa, Phichit abraza el pequeño cuaderno.

—N-no lo puedo quemar, es... es lo único que tengo de él y—moqueo, limpiando las lágrimas que no tenían fin, leerlo mentalmente con la vocecita de su hermanito hacia aun peor el asunto, desde ahí podía escuchar como cavaban el agujero en la tierra —. Y no quiero olvidarlo.

— ¿Olvidar que se murió de hambre y esperando por ti? Incluso yo sé que eso es un nivel ridículo de masoquismo. Hay fotos en cualquier lugar de esta casa, yo tengo una foto de Hye y ya con eso siento que no puedo con mi propia alma... Si tuviera algo así, acabaría más loco. —Yuuri se sentía un pequeño mal tercio entre ellos, sin embargo, tenía la ligera impresión de que podría mediar en caso de hacer falta.

—Pero... Pero...

— ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas con ambas cosas, una foto familiar y el cuaderno? No creo que lo vayas a leer todos los días y noches —intervino al notar las ganas de Seung de rebatir e incluso quemar por su cuenta el dichoso objeto —. Cargas aun tu celular entre las cosas, un cuaderno junto a la cámara no ocupara demasiado espacio.

—Yuuri no lo apoyes. —bufa Seung con el ceño apenas fruncido.

—Es lo último que hizo su hermanito antes de morir y no tiene ántrax... No veo que tiene de malo llevar un recuerdo tan íntimo. Si tu hermana lo hubiera hecho, también te lo hubieras quedado. —opino y Seung puso los ojos en blanco, alzando una mano y dándose por perdido en aquella batalla, Phichit moqueo.

—Gracias...

—Tranquilo. Mira el lado bueno... Viniste, tarde, pero viniste —sonríe cándido y Phichit aprieta los labios —. Seguramente estará contento en donde sea que estés por el hecho de que lo despidieras —opina dando esperanzas y consuelo, eso que sin darse cuenta podía dar y ayudaba en gran medida. El tailandés asiente viendo el suelo —. Milenka, vamos a ver que hacen los demás, creo que Phichit necesita estar solo un rato.

—Voy. —se apresuró a levantarse de donde estaba para ir tras él.

Phichit tomo lugar en el colchón que se notaba más usado, al lado había otro que reconocía como el de su hermana, en su afán interminable de tener una cama grande y no caerse al suelo. Paso los dedos por la superficie lisa del cuaderno, recordando tantas vivencias con su familia, tantos momentos buenos, otros malos...

Khalan mencionaba tanto a Phailin en cada página que lo hacía saber lo mucho que hizo esta por salvarlo, _como siempre hacia,_ recordaba su infancia en los que aun solo eran él y su hermana, sus ansias de ser un patinador opacas a medias por la falta de recursos y tiempo para apoyarlo, Phailin había sido la más necia al respecto y recuerda con tanta claridad como ella había dicho que haría _lo que sea_ por apoyarlo en su sueño.

Es Tailandia, aunque catalogado el país de las sonrisas, la prostitución infantil se abre paso con suma sencillez y la más mínima insinuación de ella para meterse en esa situación por él lo hizo a llorar prácticamente toda una noche, pues no quería que su hermana sufriera y ella por su lado, no quería cortarle las alas al talento que su hermano tiene.

Una especie de preocupación mutua que ahora lo está torturando, si hubiera insistido desde un inicio en llegar, tal vez algo hubiera cambiado, intentar contactarlos, _lo que sea_ tal como Phailin haría. Dio un larguísimo suspiro, pasando la mano por su cara hinchada, quería descansar, descansar un larguísimo rato para-

La tos lo invadió y su vista se hizo vidriosa, una especie de humo entra por las rendijas de la entrada al ático, su mirada se oscurecía y termino cayendo rendido repentinamente, sin saber que fue lo que ocurrió o que ocurre en este momento en la zona baja de la casa.

...

—Quizás te suene ridículo y tonto, pero... En España con todo lo del anillo, el GPF, la forma en que estábamos... Me había imaginado junto a ti teniendo una casa así —Yuuri alzo la mirada para ver al peli plata —. Makkachin corriendo en el jardín, una habitación con ventanas y tener vista a la tarde... Incluso la idea de adoptar o tener niños sonaba tan perfecta. —sonrió débilmente a la ilusión que tuvo.

Tan completa, perfecta y única para él, Yuuri había marcado un antes y después en su vida, que continuar a su lado tanto tiempo como le fuera posible significaba la alegría máxima para su solitaria persona. Yuuri dejo el libro que saco en su lugar suspirando, no sonaba mal, de habérselo ofrecido hubiera aceptado sin pensárselo demasiado, pues él también quería una vida de pareja así. Vivir juntos, formar Familia... Cosa que ahora no es posible ni por asomo.

—En Japón tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de algo así ¿No crees? Hay campos, poca gente... Las posibilidades son infinitas.

—Lo sé, me alegra que pienses así —sonríe al japonés que lo imita, contento de ver gestos sinceros en él—. Sabes bailar tango supongo.

—Un poco ¿Por qué? —ladea la cabeza y Viktor se quita la chaqueta, extendió su mano al asiático. — ¿Enserio? —su risita divertida por el asunto es como una inyección de vida a su pareja.

—No podemos patinar, pero nada nos impide bailar y ya que intentamos volver a ser como antes. —Yuuri de inmediato toma postura, sujetando la mano de Viktor y este posando la otra en la cintura de este.

Entre ellos existe una chispa que hay no hay como explicar, como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento con la mayor de las facilidades, siguiendo el ritmo que entre ambos se forma de inmediato y en eso, seguir su danza íntima que a cualquiera permite ver los sentimientos profesados el uno por el otro, al menos en ese instante antes de ocurrir lo prácticamente insólito.

Yuuri lo soltó y se sujetó a Yuri, que en ninguna momento pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de este en la sala, pensando que estaba en el jardín junto al kazajo y la rusa. Su ceño fruncido por lo que ve es posible de llamar normal, la forma en que Yuri y su cerdito se junta en armonía lo enoja, pues no debería de poder hacerlo con él y mucho menos dejarse llevar.

—Oigan, ya-

Otabek lo atrapó y acabo inclinándolo, viendo con la misma sorpresa que el asiático tiene hacia él. A pesar de la molestia en Viktor, acaba con el mismo sentimiento de curiosidad en su pecho por lo ocurrido. Desde un inicio saberse coordinar por arte de magia con un compañero por más cercano que seas con este, es raro, seguir con un segundo compañero aun peor y acabar con un tercero lo deja en absoluto desastre.

—L-lo siento. —balbucea enderezándose.

—Eso estuvo muy bien. —opina Yuri con pícara sonrisa, siendo más alto que Yuuri y realizando esta clase de actos, llegaba a sentirse capaz a mucho más...

 _Como reemplazar a Viktor por ejemplo..._

—Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara. —advierte Viktor, con una rabia bastante grande y medianamente injustificada, pues no es la gran cosa lo que paso, solo habían pasado a hacer un tango muy peculiar y... Yuuri como la pareja de cada uno. Su atención estaba fijada en pelear contra Yuri, Otabek estaba a poco de huir.

— ¿O qué? ¿Acaso me vas a disparar? —pregunta por notar las ganas de Viktor de tomar la pistola que tiene en su cinturón. Lo preocupante es que él podía dar una patada y hacerle una herida grave en el rostro, después de todo había encontrado el truco para quitar el seguro a las botas sin necesidad de agacharse.

—Cal-cálmense un poco. —pide Yuuri poniéndose entre ambos antes de que se acerquen más, Yuri con la altanería tan arriba tiro de él y lo abrazo, con la intención de darle un beso. Otabek que vio peligro l evito, separándolo.

— ¿Beka? —Yuri lo ve con extrañeza. De un golpe es tirado al suelo, escupió sangre a un lado, Viktor se soba los nudillos rojos.

—Vámonos antes de que esto se ponga peor. —aconseja Otabek entre susurros, un disparo al suelo lo separo de Yuuri, alzo la mirada notando a Viktor con la pistola en la mano y viéndolo con ira, _como si fuera una amenaza._

—Viktor tranquilízate por favor, no ha sido nada. —hace que baje el arma, hallando la situación demasiado exagerada y sin sentido

Por un lado, se puede tomar vagamente entendibles los celos de Viktor, son patinadores, saben lo que significa expresarse a través del cuerpo con movimientos artísticos, que Yuuri siguiera la corriente a Yuri y con lo poco que hizo Otabek, se hacía como una correspondencia a lo que estos pudieran sentir por este y Viktor no piensa aceptarlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— ¿Qué parte de que Yuuri es _mio_ les cuesta entender? —bufa guardando la pistola, Yuuri frunce un poco el entrecejo, esa forma de llamarlo durante sus iras no le gusta, quizás a modo de juego de vez en cuando suene mal, pero en este momento ser tratado como una propiedad es irritante.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con e-

—Es tuyo hasta que él desee lo contrario. —completo Yuri y Otabek quería arrancarse los pelos, sin dudas el rubio cargaba unas ganas impresionantes de pelear.

—Estoy aquí, soy un ser vivo y tengo pensamiento propio, pueden limitarse a hablar de mi como si fuera un objeto o un animal. —pide con esa expresión de hastió que no suele tener, nunca.

— ¡Eres mio, no de Yuri, no de Otabek o de nadie! —exclama Viktor con la cabeza aún caliente, antes de permitir a Yuuri responder algo choco contra su brazo.

— ¿Y esto? —pregunta tomándolo del suelo. Otabek se aceleró al verlo.

— ¡SUÉLTALO! —La tomo la lanzo contra la pared, la explosión que se creó no fue muy grande, lo preocupante es el humo blanco que comenzó a salir. El sonido metálico y similar hizo aparición rápidamente, junto a más humo que hacia difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

Yuuri pudo visualizar a duras penas a Viktor que tose, quiso llamar a Milenka para que se escondiera, sin embargo, la inconciencia producida por el humo fue mucho más fuerte, como simples insectos Otabek, Yuri y Viktor caen al suelo de la misma manera, el único que tuvo la suerte de amortiguar su caída fue Viktor que cayó sobre Yuuri.

La interrogante aquí es... ¿Quién lanzo las bombas y por qué?

* * *

— ¡Has despertado!

Abrió los ojos a duras penas, la iluminación tenue ayudo con creces a su estado adormilado y aturdido. Moverse se hizo sumamente difícil sin explicación alguna, podía mover las piernas apenas y las sentía un tanto... libres, en el sentido de que no es su pantalón, sino uno mucho más holgado. Giro la cabeza levemente, fijando en lo que había a unos cuantos metros.

—Yuu... ri... ¡UGHM! —cualquier rastro de pereza se fue de su cuerpo cuando algo se clavo en su pecho, viendo en esa dirección a un hombre con tanta ropa y adornos que de ninguna manera podía sentir confianza.

— ¡hemos estado esperando por tanto tiempo tu llegada! Tras tantos farsantes el verdadero compañero de nuestro señor a llegado. —exclama el hombre feliz, haciendo recuento de lo que veía y ahora fijándose en lo que delante suyo...

 _¿Qué tanto los odiaba el universo? O a él por defecto._

— _Oni dolzhny trakhat' menya..._ —gruñe jadeando y con sudor bajando por su frente.

Lo que adorna la pared es un altar _GIGANTE_ con forma que ni siquiera llega a comprender del todo, nada más el hecho de que está hecho con la cabeza de un animal, las paredes pintadas con lo que quiere pensar pintura y no sangre, algunos _Walker_ guindando que gruñen sin parar y lo que parece una improvisada área de trono, donde hay dos personas viéndolo, una mujer y un hombre y es que estando desnudos no hay como dudar de eso.

El revolotear de las moscas por la carne pudriéndose también es molesto, en exceso. Es tirado del cabello y forzado a levantarse un poco, desventajas de habérselo dejado crecer, iba a admitirlo.

—Nuestro señor está impaciente de formalizar su relación.

— ¿Q-que? —cierra un ojo, que siga tirando de su cabello lo molesta.

—Um...

—Los cerdos de preparación están despertando. —por el rabillo del ojo logra percatarse de que Otabek está despertando, al igual que Yuuri, atado a una silla sin más nada en particular.

—Una vez todo estén despiertos podremos comenzar con el ritual de unión, por otro lado, aun no terminamos de prepararte y-

— ¿Q-que pasa? —Yuuri tiene la respiración agitada, habiendo espabilado sumamente rápido y quedando con la lengua trabada. Alguien más se puso tras él, poniendo un cuchillo en su cuello —. Vik-Viktor...

— ¿Qué se supone... que pasa aquí? —balbucea Yuri viendo borroso. Viktor se preguntaba que diferencia hay entre ellos y él, porque es el único al que tienen amarrado de las manos semi acostado y con una herida que por su lugar no alcanza a ver, solo que es muy grande y por el dolor, sabe que es una estrella.

Lo que llamo su atención poco después... _Es que Phichit y Milenka no están por ningún lado._

— ¡No deben preocuparse! ¡Pronto cumplirán con la misión que les fue encomendada! —Afirma lo que parece un chamán y Viktor trago grueso, su capacidad de tener malos presentimientos estaba activa, a todo lo que da y francamente... tiene miedo pues no hay como librarse.


	27. The Misfortune Continue

**Ya que aparentemente no quedo muy claro... Lo explico**

 **No me gusta hacer fics donde halla mucho lemon, creo que para quienes me leen eso es notable. Si lo habra, sera en un momento verosimil, estan en pleno fin del mundo, viviendo en un camion conjunto, no hay lugar, espacio, momentos o energia para tener sexo**

 **Entiendo que de cierta manera tmbn se espera eso porque al fin y al cabo es un fic largo, pero no lo pidan, enserio... Me molesta un poco. Los capitulos ya estan escritos, por eso sigue subiendose periodicamente cada viernes, estoy en la Universidad y no me daria tiempo de escribir semanalmente. Todo lo que leen ya estaba, asi que con pedirme lemon, no hara que aparesca, ya esta fijado en un capitulo exacto**

 **Espero no se tomen a mal esto, pero es que de verdad ya he visto a demasiadas diciendo lo mismo y me tiene un tanto fastiadada. Aparte, a mi modo de ver... como la autora, este fic mas que cuestion de si tienen sexo o no, es cosa de ver interes y sentimientos de la pareja, no de llevarlo al plano absolutamente corporal, como lo único por lo cual se puede querer o sentir aquel calor. A ustedes las puede molestar, lo entiendo, pero asi lo estructure y no lo voy a cambiar o crear capitulos de relleno solo para tenerlos como un par de animales en celo, de verdad que no es mi estilo, no me gusta.**

 **Gracias.**

 **A08:** Yo estoy teniendo 8000000000000000000000 trabajos asi que estamos igual de mal XD Klma. El lobito es celoso por naturaleza :3 Otabek es el que hace chistes malos :v ¿Tiene algo el nombre Khalan? Morir de hambre duele quejode, pobrecito. wtf, tercera rueda? Explicame eso xDDD BUENO QUIERE SABROSURA WN, DEJALO BAILAR, QUE ESTAN EN mañoso y oso que no sabe nic omos e metioe ne se peo XD Quien sabe de sore :v7?  
 **Kyani:** Lloraste :'0 I MADE IT. Lo peor es que el niño murio _solo_. Eso de milenka tiene uan explicacion que leeras dentro de poco XDD Ese cuadrado amoroso esta grabado en sangre y piedra oyó xDDD Felices vacation :33

* * *

 _Incluso las personas más inocentes tienen un lado perverso y psícopata._

 **The Misfortune Continue**

—Pero... que... paso...

Se había levantado de lo más atontado, sobándose el lado de la cara que se golpeó contra el suelo. Guardando el cuaderno entre su ropa baja lentamente por la escalera, fallando el último escalón contra el que se acabó dándose un fuerte impacto en la nariz, por suerte esta no empezó a sangrar.

— _H̄māp̀ā_... ¡Seung! —llama débilmente, sobándose la nariz y bajando las escaleras al primer piso. —Yuuri... Otabek...—continúa buscándolos con la mirada sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Baja la mirada al momento de patear algo, tomando esto del suelo. — ¿Qué es esto?

Era una especie de cilindro metálico, al olisquearlo un poco lo dejo caer, tosiendo fuerte por la sensación de adormecimiento que le hizo aquella simple respiración. Con un ojo cerrado se dirige a la ventana, notando que ya no es de día como la última vez que reviso, sino que es casi de noche, el cielo tenía pinceladas purpuras que señalaban el pronto anochecer.

Continúo buscando hasta llegar al jardín, encontrando el cuerpo de su hermanito en dentro del agujero que Otabek debió cavar, la pala tirada a un lado de forma tan al azar que parecía raro, en la tierra también se notaban múltiples pisadas y ninguna coincidía con la suela de los zapatos de ninguno de sus compañeros.

— _¡H̄māp̀ā!_ —insistió entrando apresurado a la casa, despertando completamente del sopor finalmente, al abrir la puerta que daba al sótano se hizo atrás —. ¿Milenka?

—La puta puerta... no se abría...—bufa adormilada.

—Estar tanto tiempo con Yuri te hizo daño. —ríe nervioso por el asunto, Yuuri estuviera sufriendo un ataque de escucharla —. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿También están abajo? —sabía que la puerta se trababa y por ello, no le sorprendería que se hubieran quedado ahí encerrados.

—Eh... No...—se levanta un tanto tambaleante —. No sé a dónde se fueron... Mamá, papá, el abuelo y el oso estaban peleando y ese humo blanco empezó a estar en todos lados, me caí por las escaleras y cuando desperté no podía abrir la puerta. —hizo un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Humo blanco? ¿No escuchaste nada más? —pregunta zarandeándola con levedad.

—No... Solo... muchos pasos, como si muchas personas estuvieran aquí —Milenka mira en dirección a la ventana, sacando su cuchillo y lanzándolo, por desgracia ya se ha discutido que su puntería es peor que fatal —. ¡HABÍA ALGUIEN AHÍ!

Phichit corre en dirección a la entrada, sacando el cuchillo de la pared y una vez fuera de la vivienda, lanza el arma a quien huye a saber dónde. Logra atinarle a la espalda y que caiga al suelo, rápidamente se sienta sobre la espalda de este y saca el cuchillo, para luego alzarlo de la cabeza, colocar el objeto punzante en su yugular y presionar.

— ¿Quién eres y que hacías viendo? ¿¡En donde esta mis amigos!? —pregunta con cierta agresividad poco característica de su persona, pero que puede decir, la situación lo altera y sin nadie más debía hacerse con la parte ruda, fuerte y que le daría la información que desea, debia hacerlo por su cuenta.

—N-no te diré el paradero de mi señor. —frunció el entrecejo y clavo el cuchillo en el hombro del hombre, cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que hizo.

— ¡Respóndeme! —ordena retorciendo el arma.

—Ustedes son... Inútiles, las parte necesarias para entregarle un compañero a mi señor ya están listas. —su forma de hablar suena delirante, por lo que Phichit se pregunta a si mismo si es realmente buena idea preguntar. El seguro de un arma se escuchó y seguido un disparo, acestado a la rodillas del infeliz.

—Dime donde esta mamá. —exige Milenka poniendo el cañón del arma en la zona del coxis. Tan cerca es imposible que falle.

— ¿De que compañero hablas? ¿Señor? HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ —reclama ante la risa estridente del masoquista hombre que parece muy metido en su mundo delirante. Una especie de foco se prendió en su cabeza —. Si no me hablas, no puedo saber cómo ayudar a tu señor.

— ¿Quieres ayudar? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que solo a su lado sobrevivirás a esta catástrofe?

—Exactamente y si no sé que hacer o a donde ir, no puedo hacerlo. —su sonrisa torcida por los nervios delata su mentira, la ventaja es que estaba tan ido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese evidente detalle.

—El hombre que iba con ustedes... El de cabello plateado... Es quien se encargará de que nuestro señor este complacido y nos salve a todos... Y junto a él quienes lo van a hacer merecedor de estar con nuestro señor ¿No es magnífico? Tras tanto tiempo por fin a llegado... —Phichit mira a Milenka que se encoge de hombros confusa por lo que escucha.

—Tu- Nuestro señor ¿Como se ha mostrado? Digo... Había escuchado que era un hombre. —dijo a tientas.

—Dos han sido elegidos como su manifestación ante nosotros. Un hombre y una mujer, que el compañero de nuestro señor podrá satisfacer tras el ritual —suelta una larga respiración, seguramente ya sintiendo dolor por las heridas —. Y quien sabe... Los ingredientes también pueden ser utilizados por nuestro señor... Mientras más feliz este, mejor será nuestra calidad de vida en este infierno... Él que tan junto estaba al compañero de nuestro señor puede ser quien más le llame la atención... o la chica.

—Ya veo... ¿Dónde se hará ese ritual? Estoy impaciente por verlo. —Milenka se aguanta la risa por las muecas que hace Phichit.

Solo el tailandés entendió la dirección, pues Milenka no sabe una mierda del idioma y que Phichit le hiciera una pequeña señal fue lo claro para poner el cañón del arma en la sien del hombre, disparando y así acabando con su existencia. Phichit entre cerró los ojos, curioso por la actitud tan natural que tenía la infante ante lo que hizo, Yuuri estaría casi llorando, por no nombrar que su consciencia lo atormentaría por siempre y solo lo haría por evitar que Milenka se manche las manos... Aunque a esta parece no importarle mucho.

— ¿Mataremos a los que tienen a Mamá? —pregunta sacando al moreno de su ensueño, abrió y cerró la boca rápidamente —. No dijo nada de Minho... Quizás este por aquí.

—Si... ¿Yuuri sabe que puedes usar así una pistola? —hizo la pregunta sin idea de como hacerla pues... De cierta forma respondería a un millar de dudas que tiene con respecto a ella y su comportamiento.

—No, para mamá yo no sé disparar. Tampoco usar bien el cuchillo, ni correr rápido o que los _Walkers_ no me dan nada de miedo. Así es para él —sonríe adorablemente —. También para papá, para todos... Phichit debe guardar el secreto. —indica cerrando un ojo y llevando un dedo a sus labios.

—Te puedes defender perfectamente tu sola y... ¿Has estado preocupándolo desde un inicio por gusto? —su expresión de desagrado ante esto hace que. Milenka hace un puchero, jugando levemente con el arma.

—Si lo decía Mamá no me cuidaría porque Papá no lo dejaría y yo quiero seguir teniendo un caballero que me cuide... Aun si tengo que salvar al príncipe. —da un pequeño salto y Phichit con cómica mueca saca una sola y simple conclusión.

 _Milenka está obsesionada por Yuuri,_ punto y pelota, no hay otra descripción que se ajuste a lo que está llevando esa niña, ocultar ser útil con la única intención de seguir siendo la consentida y protegida de Yuuri no es algo normal, tampoco para tomarse a la ligera pues puede representar un riesgo en algún momento. Niega con la cabeza silbando, intentando atraer a Minho. No llego, pero sus ladridos fuertes y casi rabiosos fueron suficientes para ubicarlo en el garaje de la casa, encadenado e incluso con un bozal. Agradecía que no tuviera heridas graves más allá de pequeños cortes.

—Vamos a poner el camión dentro del jardín y sacar la batería, va a parecer que está dañado y nadie lo querría tomar, nuestras cosas al ático e iremos a pie hasta donde los tienen —tira al suelo el bozal y Minho le lame la cara —. Tu sube las cosas y deja un rifle, tengo un plan para cuando estemos allá.

— ¿Que harás mientras yo subo? No es justo. —resopla inconforme.

—Buscaren algunas cosas, tu tranquila. Entre tú y yo seremos los héroes de esta noche. —asegura con el pecho inflado en seguridad... Pues ser un héroe no es sinónimos de que su plan será infalible, sino que lo logrará manteniéndose vivo.

...

—Son demasiados... —susurra viendo a través de la reja que hay alrededor de aquella fabrica donde están sus amigos "Secuestrados" —. No tenemos una manera de pasar sin que nos noten y no todos se van a tragar el cuento de que quiero ser uno de ellos.

—Tampoco sería fácil sacarlos así —Phichit usa el rifle para ver, contando los que hacen guardia y los que se mantienen en una ruta constante —. ¿Qué hacemos? —Phichit se levanta de su lugar y le quita la sabana oscura a Minho, pues el animal era muy llamativo por desgracia y quería disimular al menos un poco. — ¿Phichit?

—Tu entraras por aquella puerta donde el de camisa amarilla está vigilando. Si no me equivoco a Viktor le deben de haber quitado la ropa, eso si no entendí mal lo que harán —se colocó la sabana como un poncho, habiendo hecho un agujero para su cabeza —. Yo los distraigo y hago un destrozo aquí fuera. No dudo que habrá armas ahí y si les das alguna creo que estaría bastante bien...

— No entiendo...

—Yo no soy el de los planes, no esperes demasiado de mi parte. —clavo el cuchillo en el tórax del _Walker_ que mató al llegar ahí.

A juzgar por lo minado que esta de _Walkers_ el lugar, no se molestan en matarlos ni limpiar el terreno, detallito que usará a su favor. Estando más que preparado, corto la reja y Milenka se abrió paso a escondidas hasta llegar tras una pared, esperando a que Phichit hiciera algo para alejar a ese algo que planea. Abriendo aún más grande el agujero hizo pasar a Minho y este a su vez... Empezó a ladrar.

Siendo un perro de casa y que Seung ha entrenado bastante bien, sabe jugar a las escondidas y con parte de la ropa de Phichit puesta para evitar que lo hieran, es sumamente complicado que puedan deshacerse del foco de ruido que en este instante atrae a los _Walker_ dentro. Disimuladamente paso, escondiéndose y con el cuchillo hizo un agujero en un tanque de combustible.

Se hizo lo suficientemente atrás y disparo, la enorme explosión atrajo a todo el mundo y más aún, a los _Walker_. Con el camino despejado Milenka paso sin problema, un temblor se apoderó de ella al ver el escalofriante panorama y curiosos detalles en los cadáveres.

En una pila, a muchos le faltaban dedos, en otra una oreja y así, sin un sentido real. Minho le tiro de la ropa, sabiendo que llamaría malamente la atención si ladra. La niña lo sigue, encontrando un cuarto hasta arriba de armas y verdaderamente, la ropa de Viktor tirada descuidadamente. Se puso la chaqueta, arremangándose un poco, teniendo también los guantes de Phichit.

—Esto puede servir de al—se encogió cuando accidentalmente disparo la flecha de una ballesta que había sobre tantas mesas, esta reboto y al voltear, había un hombre en el suelo con dicha flecha en su pecho. —Ouh...

—Con darles en la pierna u hombro debe bastar... —dispara a uno de los que se está encargando de los _Walkers_ que llegan en masa, el único lugar por el que no van es una puerta trasera que apenas es notoria.

La confusión se le antojo divertida, pues no sabían dónde está quien les dispara. Silba y Minho no tarda en llegar, jadeando por la sed y cansancio en su cuerpecito. Dando la orden, el can entra por esa Puerta, Milenka tendría que entender las señales así pues no tiene más opción que cuidar que nadie pueda impedirles la salida. Podría ser peor incl-

— ¡JODER! —Hace atrás al _Walker_ que se abalanzó sobre él, dando un tiro a quema ropa. Sacudió la mano, esa sensación de mordida fue... Extraña.

...

—Ahora que todos han despertado, el ritual se da por iniciado.

—A-ay no... —Viktor hace el esfuerzo al igual que el resto para soltarse, pues que el par de... líderes se levantara equipara una mala señal.

—Primera parte, el ojo del vigía que siempre observa y cuida. —Otabek es tirado del cabello atrás, una persona con el mismo aspecto de quien narra tiene algo en su mano que no logra distinguir, pero el problema viene a que lo acercan a su rostro.

—Aleja esa maldita PORQUERÍA DE- ¡AAAHHH! ¡AAGHH!

— ¿¡QUE LE ESTÁN HACIENDO!? —chilla Viktor, asustado pues si grita así, algo enorme ha de ser. Para cuando se dio cuenta, pasaban algo por sus labios.

—Abre y cómelo... —ordena la mujer, Viktor aprieta los labios con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, querían que se tragaran el ojo que acaban de quitarle a Otabek. Algo clavándose en su costado lo obliga a abrir la boca y así, introdujeron eso en su boca, cerrándosela y tapando la nariz para que lo trague.

— ¿Q-que hacen? —balbucea Mila con el pulso a todo lo que da, pues tomaron su mano y acercaban a esta algo que no sabe su nombre, solo que... sabe que es lo que hace. — ¡AAGH! —una de sus uñas fue arrancada, la anular.

—APÁRTATE DE MI PEDAZO DE CABRÓN. —Yuri, siendo el mismo, dio una patada a quien iba a hacer lo mismo, eso no evito que lo hicieran de todos modo y cuando finalmente Viktor trago para evitar ahogarse le dejaron.

—Es-esto debe ser una broma. —Seung tiembla de pies a cabeza, contento por un lado pues Phichit no está... sin embargo esa preocupación por quienes lo acompaña es inevitable y ver a Otabek casi inconsciente con la cuenca vacía y sangrante no es precisamente tranquilizador.

—Los dedos de la mano derecha e izquierda de los guardianes. —continua y Viktor suda frío, si iban a lo literal.

— ¡AAAAHHH! Uhhh... —Mila y Yuri jadean, viendo como el dedo cuya uña había sido jalada, fue cortado. Mientras en la pelirroja fue la mano derecha, Yuri lo tuvo en la izquierda.

—Abre y cómelo... —indican los dos a la misma vez y Viktor niega con la cabeza haciéndose tan atrás tanto como puede, aquello sin saber que es se vuelve a clavar en su costado, aprieta los dientes, evitando abrir la boca hasta que, al taparle la nariz, no le queda más que respirar por la boca y la carne humana cortada es introducida de a poco en su boca. —Mastica...

Hizo una horcajada, no le permitieron abrir la boca de nuevo para escupir, de nuevo, para no ahogarse no tuvo más que tragárselo y sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo intentan mantener la mente clara para no ponerse a llorar o gritar para que lo dejen de una santa vez.

—La lengua del mudo observador, para que sus palabras no vuelvan a escapar.

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR LA BOCA! —chilla Otabek desde donde esta, un cuchillo se posa en su cuello para que no diga más nada. Seung encogido en si mismo aprieta los labios, los dientes y aguanta el dolor que trae las heridas que le proporcionan para que afloje.

— ¡Seung aguanta por el amor de dios! —pide Mila alterada. El coreano se encoge mucho más, percatándose de que acercan el cuchillo a su boca con la intención de abrir la boca a fuerza, la presión _ganó_.

— ¡NONONO, DEJA EGHH! —forzándolo a mantener la boca abierta le toman la lengua, su respiración agitada finalizo cuando el corte se hizo y el sonido viscoso que este trajo junto a su grito hicieron a Viktor acelerar la respiración, _otra cosa más_.

Y ya que estaba viendo... Iban cuatro y son cinco... _Ay no..._

—Abre y cómelo. —indica el hombre. Cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas se limita a tomarlo y tragarlo de golpe, para no pensar mucho en el asunto.

—Y, por último, el corazón de quién lo ha robado, volviendo finalmente a quién le pertenece. —Contrario a lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, el hombre que había forzado a Viktor junto a la mujer se acerca a Yuuri y abre la ropa de este, pasando sus manos con garras, pues ya no pueden considerarse uñas, haciendo garabatos por su pecho.

— ¡NO LO TOQUES! —Reclama Yuri cual animal rabioso.

— ¡ALÉJENSE DE ÉL MALDITOS INFELICES! —grita Otabek, el nivel de preocupación subió por la parte que a él le quitarían.

—P-por favor... No...—balbucea llorando a moco suelto, asustado.

—Lástima que tú seas el corazón. —murmura poniendo su mano donde el corazón late a todo lo que puede.

— ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA! —exclama Mila, Seung apenas ve la escena con deje furibundo, decir algo es complicado en este momento y mucho menos decir algo por más nulo esfuerzo que esto sea. Clavando sus uñas en el pecho de Yuuri, pensando en sacar su corazón de esa manera tan brutalmente dolorosa pues...

— _¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑARLO!_ —el grito conjunto llamo sumamente la atención, por otro lado, una explosión monumental resonó.

—El ritual no puede interrumpirse, continúe mi señor. —pide el narrador, el hombre vuelve a mirar a Yuuri y antes de una última presión un golpe lo tira a un lado.

—Dije... Que no lo toques...—jadea Otabek, lleva una mano a su rostro, la adrenalina no impide que duela como el maldito infierno.

— ¿¡Pero que...!?—la mujer se hizo atrás y sin previo aviso Viktor le da una patada que la derriba, sus manos sueltas sin explicación aparentemente.

— ¡ENANA, A PARTIR DE AHORA, TE AMO! —asegura Yuri con Milenka cortando las ataduras, dando un golpe al suelo soltó las cuchillas de las botas y da una patada en el rostro a quién corto su dedo. La niña suelta a Mila y le entrega la ballesta que consiguió.

—Mingo...—resopla muy suavemente por lo extraño que sonó decir el nombre de su perro, que en realidad ladea la cabeza, confuso y hasta ofendido. De un solo mordisco suelta la soga que lo amarraba.

—Dime que estas bien. —pregunta jadeante, sencillamente destruido por su cara. Yuuri lo abraza para calmarlo un poco.

—Te-tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que—las palabras de Milenka se vieron interrumpida por más gritos y sonidos que delataban lo que ocurría. — ¡POR AQUÍ! —toma la mano de Yuuri y tira de este para que lo siga. Yuri ayuda a Otabek que simplemente no puede ni distinguir bien donde se encuentra o si esta alguien delante suyo.

Mila, aprovechando su forma ambidiestra dispara flechas a los _Walkers_ que se meten en el camino y con Viktor siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Yuuri van un poco más lento. Fuera del lugar es un caos que no se explican del todo y esquivando en la medida de lo posible se aproximan a la reja, un disparo hizo a Yuuri voltear, viendo el cadáver de un hombre con machete en la mano, que seguramente lo iba a intentar matar.

— ¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Apresúrense! —exige Phichit desde su escondite.

—N-no veo absolutamente nada...—balbucea Otabek, a pesar de haberlo oído todo está muy oscuro y apenas ve manchas difusas.

— ¡Luego te acostumbras! —asegura Yuuri pasando a Viktor a través de la reja, el escándalo dentro distraería a los Walkers de sus presencias.

—Gracias al celo si pudimos evitar una... ¿ _H̄māp̀ā_? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —se interrumpe a si mismo notando que sale sangre de su boca, el coreano lo mira moribundo, queriendo desplomarse, pero sabe que nadie en ese momento podría llevarlo en brazos para ayudarlo.

—Larga historia que aquí, no podemos contar. —Otabek sigue con la mano en su rostro, aquel instinto sin sentido descubrir la herida aun cuando esto puede ser perjudicial. Yuuri con la luz que daba la hoguera que se forma, se fija en algo.

—Tu mano... ¿Qué le pasa a tu mano?

—No hay tiempo para esto, larguémonos de aquí antes de que pase algo peor. —regaña Yuri, Phichit intenta esconder su mano.

— ¡MUÉSTRAME TU MANO! —exige Yuuri. Phichit la alza.

—E-es solo un rasguño, no es importante. —asegura con temblorosa sonrisa.

Parte del cerebro de Yuuri se desconectó, tomando su espada, presionando el botón para que estuviera perfecta y... _el corte perfecto y limpio fue hecho._ El sonido se detuvo por un momento, como si todos escucharan nada más que un pitido viendo lo que había hecho el japonés, soltando su espada a los pocos segundos.

— _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡UWAAAHHHHH!_ —Phichit no tuvo limitación alguna para gritar y ponerse a llorar, mientras contrae su brazo que sangra sin parón.

— ¿¡QUE PASA POR TU MA...DITA CABEZA! —Seung lo empuja y se apresura al moreno igual que Mila.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta Yuri con un tono un poco más confundido y comprensivo, Yuuri se lleva las manos a la boca, viendo el miembro amputado.

—Esta... Estaba mordido y...

 _Tuve que cortar la mano de mi mejor amigo para salvarlo_

—Y-yo...

 _— ¿Por qué lloras por algo así? Sufrimos mucho ahí dentro, él también debía hacerlo._

— ¡NO, NO TENÍA QUE SUFRIR EL TAMBIÉN! ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —grita agarrándose la cabeza. Otabek se apoya de un árbol en lo que Yuri intenta calmarlo.

—Mamá...

— _Agh, que patético eres, le sacaron un ojo a ese hombre de allá y vas a llorar por haber cortado una mano, si lo hubierais dicho lo hacía yo si tan difícil era... Aunque lo hiciste muy bien, tienes mis felicitaciones, Yuu~ri~_

— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

—Yuuri ya basta. —lo toma de las manos para que fije su atención en él. —Tenemos que llevarlos de regreso a casa de Phichit, van a desangrarse o infectarse las heridas que tienen ¿Me estás entendiendo? —asiente muy lentamente. —Bien, tu lleva al anciano y yo-

—V-Viktor. —se apresura hasta él, que doblado vomita absolutamente todo lo que tiene en el estómago. Yuri toma la pistola que tenía Milenka y dispara a un hombre que parecía estarlos buscando.

—E-estoy bien... vámonos de aquí...

* * *

—El corte fue tan limpio que solo había que limpiar y vendarlo —informa Mila con voz lenta, podía decirse que estaba medianamente drogada por la cantidad de analgésicos que se tomó —. ¿Qué dijiste que tenía? Fue tan... rápido...—se masajea el puente de la nariz.

—Lo mordieron —responde Yuri, pues el japonés está más concentrado en atender a Viktor, teniendo un corte bastante profundo en el costado —. ¿Por qué no tendría la ropa? Pudimos evitarnos eso si no se hubiera descuidado.

—Milenka tiene los guantes puestos y Minho la chaqueta, los tres tenían riesgo y Phichit no podía permitirse salir ileso mientras ellos no —se deja caer en el mueble, cansada —. Ahora... si me corto otro, seré un alíen. —bromea mostrando su mano vendada, Yuri ve la suya.

—La desgracia ya no puede ser peor... ¿Cómo esta Beka?

—Intento no llorar, pero le duele mucho —dice Yuuri tirando otro trapo con sangre, Viktor está literalmente inconsciente, mira que ser el foco de atención siempre le atraía malos ratos —. Seung no me dejo ver si estaba... bien o no.

—acabas de dejar manco a su pareja, no creo que se tome muy bien tu presencia. —bufa Otabek apoyado de una pared. —Apenas distingo donde estoy... ¿Eres el punto blanco cerca del rojo? —pregunta parpadeando, con una venda limpia cubriendo el agujero que tiene.

—Si, ese soy yo —ni siquiera lo mira, acomoda a Viktor para que pueda pasar lo que resta de noche cómodo, un abrazo en la espalda lo sorprende —. ¿Otabek?

—Hiciste lo que pudiste y es mejor que no tenga una mano a no tenerlo a él, no te mortifiques. —asegura en suaves murmullos, Yuuri moquea, haciendo un esfuerzo por no rendirse ante el llanto.

—Seung estará mal por un rato, pero acabará agradeciéndotelo. —asegura Yuri con una débil sonrisa, tomando la mano del japonés que se queda observando la venda.

— ¿Por qué siempre soy el único al que no le pasa nada? —solloza limpiándose las lágrimas que bajan por su rostro —. Ustedes siempre... Salen heridos y yo...

—Una vez se te cayo un edificio encima ¿Y eso no es nada? —Yuri lo mira con cómica mueca.

—El daño físico es peor cuando es visto por alguien que se preocupa por el herido. No has sufrido menos, te preocupas por cada uno de nosotros y que estés llorando por algo como esto quiere decir que estas tan lastimado como cualquiera. —da una pequeña palmada a la cabeza del asiático.

—Puedes ser tan sentimental y adorable cuando quieres. —ríe Mila donde está.

— ¡Phichit despertó~! —informa Milenka y Yuuri se apresura a ir a la habitación. Seung abraza a Phichit que tiene la cara un poco hinchada. No hace falta mencionar que la sola mirada del coreano es una señal clara y rotunda de que se largue.

— ¡Yuuri~! Quita esa cara... ¡Que estamos todos vivos y casi completos! —su forma de ser positiva no cuadra con la situación en realidad, pero bien, lo que cuenta es la alegría en los malos momentos.

—Perdón...—murmuro viendo el piso.

—No te disculpes, antes tenía una mano... Ahora tengo un muñoncito —mueve su brazo, Seung lo detiene —. Seung, no lo hizo con mala intención y... Ya sé que no me puedes responder porque sonara extraño, deja de mirarme así. —el coreano rueda los ojos.

— ¿necesitas algo? —Phichit niega con la cabeza —. Mejor los dejo solos, no quiero... incomodar. —murmura saliendo de la habitación antes de que Phichit lo detuviera.

Se puede decir en gran medida, que el único consiente de todos es él, pues el resto estaba hasta el cuello de analgésicos para pasar el dolor, Minho dormía agotado en la sala, pendiente de quién pudiera venir y Milenka sacaba las medicinas que estuvieran en el resto de habitaciones de la casa.

Acaricia la cabeza de Viktor, que suspira y busca apoyarse aún más en lo que trae esos mimitos. Con un permiso que pediría después, seguramente Phichit tampoco se enojaría, toma la cámara y pone un rollo nuevo en esta y con cierta distancia toma foto a Yuri, Otabek y Mila. El par de rusos apoyados en el kazajo se le antoja tierno, quizás a este le gustara la foto.

Después de todo... sus dos amores están apoyados en él.

Le gustaría ayudarlo, meter la mano en ese asunto, quizás con Yuri, Mila estaba con él comparándolo con Sala y dudaba mucho que vivir en esa comparativa hiciera bien al pobre muchacho que ahora está medio ciego. Puso una manta sobre Yuri y otra sobre Mila, al momento de acomodar como pudiera una sobre Otabek lo ve moverse.

—No... me mires... así...—Yuuri se acercó un poco más, para escuchar bien lo que dice. —Jea... deja de... mirar...—suspira. Deposita un beso en la frente de Otabek, quizás su complejo maternal se estaba extendiendo demasiado o quién sabe con exactitud que clase de complejo se estaba extendiendo.

Se está empezando a sentir como un empedernido a encariñarse en exceso. Dio una pequeña caricia a la cabeza de Yuri que apenas se movió un poco. Salió de la casa haciendo un esfuerzo volvió a llenar el agujero donde estaba el hermanito de Phichit, tardando lo suyo y sudando la gota gorda en el proceso.

Cuando termino ya había leves rayos de sol, estornudo la tierra que tenía en la cara, los lentes un tanto sucios no lo molestaba y cuando se dio la vuelta, Milenka estaba con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano.

— ¿son para Khalan? —pregunta tomándolas, Milenka niega con la cabeza.

—mamá está muy preocupado por todos y por eso pensé que debía darte un regalo. —Yuuri le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, están muy bonitas... Aunque se van a marchitar.

—No importa. —asegura. Con un solo pie en la casa escucho una tos constante y húmeda, apresurado y dejando las flores en un jarrón llego al baño, Seung tosía ahogado, golpeando la pared, por estar sentado en el suelo.

— ¡Levántate, te vas a ahogar con tu propia...! —Seung lo aparto, con una mano en su cuello e intentando respirar —. ¡te ahogaras con tu propia sangre! ¡Levántate! —el coreano siguió apartándolo, hasta un punto en el que choco con la pared contraria — . ¡YA SE QUE FUE HORRIBLE LO QUE HICE! Pe-pero... quería ayudarlo y n-no quería verlo... _así._ —moqueo, sintiendo el líquido caliente bajando del golpe que tenía en la parte trasera de su cabeza —. Perdón... No quería lastimarlo.

Seung desvió la mirada tras unos segundos, tratando de levantarse y permitiendo que Yuuri lo ayudara a hacerlo, botando el gran exceso de sangre en el lavabo y con el japonés dando palmadas a su espalda, para que la mayor cantidad de líquido saliera.

—No subas la cabeza, si empiezas a sangrar de nuevo y te llenas la garganta se te llenara la nariz, vas a acabar ahogándote con tu propia sangre. —explica con suavidad, la mirada de Seung fue una pregunta clara. —Una vez me paso lo mismo con vomito, no preguntes como casi me ahogo con mi vomito.

—H̄māp̀ā ¿estas bien? —pregunta apoyándose de la pared, pálido y temblando por frío.

—Dezangrandome nada máz. —balbucea viendo como la cerámica blanca del lavavo se mancha de rojo.

—Suenas adorable —comenta con una débil risita —. Hubiera venido yo, pero... Tengo mucho sueño...—admite con sonrisa apenada, Yuuri niega con la cabeza —. ¿Y tú? Te ves cansado.

—Podría estar peor, vuelve a la habitación a dormir, seguramente saldremos cuando Viktor despierte —. Phichit hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano a modo militar y obedeció lo que este pidió —. Va a ser un problema para dormir mientras no cicatrice...

—Zolo dodmire com un...—se restregó la cara con frustración.

— ¿Un balde? De nada sirve, si te mueve y quedas boca arriba te ahogas... Alguien tendrá que vigilarte mientras duermes... Espérame en lo que arreglo unas cuantas cosas. —Seung asintió y Yuuri bajo al primer piso, a la cocina donde Milenka dejo todo lo que fuera pastillas.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Si me quedo quieto voy a dormirme y Seung puede ahogarse, con estas aguantare hasta que todos estén despiertos. —se traga un par de pastillas de cafeína, las tomaba cuando iba a la universidad y sabía cómo se ponía...

 _Ni siquiera Phichit le soportaba lo hiperactivo._

...

— ¿Quién falta? —pregunta Viktor girando el cuello, ya eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, estuvieron todo el santo día durmiendo y eso lo molestaba, borracho de sueño le cuesta notar quién no está, pues en este momento están y a la vez no.

—Yuuri se durmió, o bueno... se desmayó, tomo cafeína —informa Phichit, viéndolo dormir con una mejilla contra el suelo, conociéndolo, el mismo se debió haber quedado ahí acostado, cuando el efecto acababa siempre caía cual cadáver —. ¿Me van a explicar que paso dentro? Al menos uno que no sea Seung y se entienda bien. —el coreano lo mira mal, soplando un mechón de su cabello.

—Querían violar a Viktor. —resumió Yuri, olvidándose que no tenía dedo con el que apuntar. Frunció el entrecejo por aquel detalle.

—Era un ritual satánico realmente —suspira Mila sobándose los brazos —. Agradezco no ser Yuuri y que no lograron lo que pensaban con él —admite y Viktor la miro tremendamente mal —. ¿Qué? Es la verdad, al menos a nosotros nos iban a dejar vivir... creo.

—Decían algo a medida que nos cortaban. Por algún motivo... adivinaron que Viktor y Yuuri son pareja, si no, no encuentro razón por la que fuera el "Corazón" —Otabek hace comillas, curioso por el asunto.

—Otabek era el ojo vigía, Yuri y Mila los guardianes... Seung el mudo observador y Yuuri era mi corazón — repitió, iba a tener pesadillas con eso el resto de su vida. Yuuri suspiro entre sueños —. Creo que no comeré carne más nunca.

— ¿uh? ¿Qué tiene que ver? —Otabek se acercó y le susurro que fue el problema aparte y por el que Viktor parecía más afectado que el resto —. ¡AH! Q-que asco —saco la lengua en gesto de repugnancia —. Pues será un poco complicado que dejes de comer carne, considerando que... No podemos estar buscándote vegetales para hacerte vegetariano.

—Ya lo sé y... Lo siento, enserio. —se restriega la cara, con las ganas de volver a vomitar y sentir que ha saltado cualquier rastro de carne humana de sus interiores.

—No te preocupes —Mila resta importancia —. Y bien... ¿Nos vamos hoy o mañana?

—No es seguro de qué murieran todos, es mejor irnos pronto —suspira Yuri —. Yo conduzco... ¿O tu sabes conducir? —pregunta viendo a Seung que niega con la cabeza, bufa con molestia, no sabía si tener un dedo menos lo haría confundirse o quién sabe que. Otabek estaba descartado hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse a ver.

—Subiré a Yuuri al camión, tomen lo que falta. —con su respectivo esfuerzo toma al que duerme en brazos, saliendo de la casa mientras los demás hacen lo que este dijo.

—No puede con su propia alma ¿Qué va a poder con él? —murmura Yuri con mala expresión y Otabek niega con la cabeza. — ¿Qué?

—Ya es suficiente que en esta vida quieras quitarle la pareja que más amara en la existencia, deja de resaltar cada maldito error o peligro que tome. Hace lo que puede, no es un dios omnipotente.

—Un dios que peca de descuidado a quién más quiere que lo adore. No te metas en esto que no te incumbe Beka.

—Sabes que acabará escogiéndolo a él.

—Yuuri llorando y expresando sus preocupaciones conmigo en lugar de Viktor dice lo contrario, también que me busque al dormir. En la probabilidad también tengo las de ganar. —afirma triunfante y como si se tratara de un caballo resopla, molesto por la ligereza con la que Yuri se toma el asunto.

 _La ligereza con la que se toma los sentimientos de Yuuri..._

—No pienses en eso, no lo pienses. —susurra a si mismo, con una mano en las paredes para guiarse.

Dejó a Yuuri en la cama que hay dentro de la parte trasera del camión, acomodándolo de la mejor manera, quitándole las botas y dejándolas a un lado, desabrochando un par de correas y desatando la pequeña coleta que se hizo para que el cabello no se le viniera la cara. Acarició el rostro durmiente, dando un pequeño beso a los labios rosados

— _YA_ _lyublyu_ _tebya_ —murmura con una pequeña sonrisa. Cierra la puerta y regresa a la casa —. ¿Ya esta listo?

—Aja, solo falta poner la batería. —con una mano apenas puede sostener el objeto, Otabek choca con la pared en lugar de salir por la puerta. —Es un poco más a la derecha.

— ¡Ya se! Joder...

—No hagas ruido, quizás se despierte y merece dormir un buen rato.

— ¿Alguien vendo su pecho? Lo rasguñaron bastante.

—Mejor cuando despierte.

Phichit dio una última mirada a la tumba de su hermanito, despidiéndose y con la batería del camión puesta todos subieron. Percatándose de un mínimo detalle al momento de querer reanudar su recorrido... _Yuuri no estaba._

— ¡Estaba dormido! ¡Y los lentes no están por ningún lado! —lo primero que pensaron fue en Sore, pero este reprimido por tanto rato y con la discusión con Yuuri, seguramente haría un escándalo.

—Eso... ¿son pasos? —Milenka se fija en la tierra extrañamente húmeda que hay en la entrada de la parte trasera, la cual es sin sentido pues no han caminado por tierra.

—Son humanas, pero... —Mila se asusta por Viktor que la empuja y palpa la cama —. ¿Que...?

—No se levantó solo, se lo-

 _\- - Lástima que tú seas el corazón. - -_

— SE LO LLEVO —tomando sus armas de donde estaban salió del camión —. Minho, busca a Yuuri, Yuuri. —el animalito comenzó a olfatear y captando el aroma salió corriendo con el peli plata atrás de él.

— ¿Quien? —Phichit los mira a todos en busca de una respuesta.

...

—Shhh... Ya que el ritual con él no se completó, contigo puede concluir. —Yuuri se retuerce cuanto puede bajo el hombre que tiene tierra y sangre de Walker como vestimenta, pasea sus garras por su pecho ya herido y que contonea su pelvis contra su cuerpo lo hace saber a que se refiere. Aguantándose el asco le muerde la mano.

—VIKTOR. —grita y es sometido de nuevo, con las garras del hombre clavándose en su costado.

—Te he ordenado silencio... Aunque tu falta de sumisión también es agradable. —Baja un poco y da una fuerte mordida al cuello frágil.

Se uniría al pequeño corazón que pertenece al hombre de cabellos plateados.


	28. Feeling Hurt

_La confianza es lo más difícil de conseguir y más fácil de perder_

 **Feeling Hurt**

— ¡Yuuri! —llama buscando entre los jardines descuidados de las viviendas, que están a poco de hacerse un bosque. — ¡Yuu...!

— _¡VIKTOR!_

Con mayor prisa busca por dónde vino aquel grito, Minho de la misma manera se detiene por momentos, intentando ubicar de buena forma al japonés, aunque el olor entremezclado lo confunde y hace estornudar. Un quejido hace que voltee, notando a Otabek sobándose la frente.

— Escuche que grito...

—El problema no es escucharlo, es encontrarlo. —acoto y tomándolo del antebrazo lo jala para que no se pierda él también, agradece el gesto, pero Otabek debería conocer mejor su recién obtenida limitación.

...

De manera que no llega a explicarse, acabó con la cara contra el suelo, habiendo dando un golpe bastante fuerte y casi huido del tipo con aire de... Diablo o encarnación de este en la tierra, es muy confuso comprender qué es lo que tiene este en su cabeza. Lo que ahora lo pone nervioso es que aparte de seguirlo rasguñando con preocupante profundidad, es que le está logrando sacar el pantalón.

—Suel...tame... —en estos momentos se siente como Yuri, moviéndose como un animalito rabioso debajo del hombre sin lograr zafarse.

El toque en una zona que hasta ahora, solo una persona a tocado -al menos en lo que a él concierne- lo alteró, buscando de gritar a ver si de esta manera se percatan de que esta metido ahí en no-sé-qué lugar. La mano en su nuca, rasguñando y hundiéndolo contra el suelo le hizo pensar en algo muy inconsciente.

 _Quitarse las gafas..._

No sabe a que viene el impulso, tampoco le interesa, todo sea por salir de la situación y aunque estuvo a punto a darse por si mismo un golpe contra el suelo para que el objeto cayera, un peso extra lo hace espabilar.

Los ladridos rabioso y Minho agazapado contra el suelo calmaron en gran medida su corazón. El sonido repetitivo de disparos y la ayuda a levantarse también. Los disparos seguían y seguían y al enderezar los lentes vio a Viktor, tomando su otra pistola y vaciando en el cuerpo del hombre toda la munición.

—Viktor... —llamó, pero este no escucho, solo disparando —. Viktor —insistió poniendo una mano en el hombro de este, que hizo un amague para apartarlo y tira a un lado el cartucho vacío para poner otro —. ¡Viktor!

— ¿¡Qué!? —se gira a mirarlo.

—Ya, esta, muerto... —estuvo a poco de silabearlo, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del peli plata que más bien, se enfadó más de verlo, disparando de nuevo. — ¡YA BASTA!

— ¡TU NO TE VES, PERO YO SI! —reclama, podía estar herido, con una estrella de cinco puntas en el pecho, pero no se comparaba con la cantidad de heridas que había dejado en el cuerpo de su cerdito. Ese montón de líneas, como si se hubiera estado divirtiendo al hacer lo que sea para dejar tales líneas sangrantes

 _No tiene perdón ni merece compasión en la muerte..._

—No vale la pena... Solo vámonos, por favor, quiero irme de aquí. —pide en tono un tanto desesperado, arreglando su ropa para que deje de verlo. Otabek le quita a Viktor el arma de las manos.

—Nos vamos, ya lo encontramos y matamos al infeliz, _Missiya vypolnena._ —Yuuri no se tomó la molestia de preguntar, cuando hablaban en ruso, se rendía por completo. Viktor chasqueo la lengua —. Si él llegó, llegarán más y mientras exista mayor distancia entre nosotros y ellos, mejor —. Viktor toma de nuevo su pistola y empieza a caminar, Otabek detiene a Yuuri —. Ayúdame... No veo nada...

—Debes aprender a escuchar mejor a partir de ahora. —sonríe débilmente, Otabek entrecierra el ojo.

—Es curioso, porque puedo hacerme la idea perfecta de cómo está tu cara en este momento... —suspira y Yuuri se encoge suavemente de hombros. Minho camina a su lado y Viktor mientras camina trata de serenarse, tomar toda la calma posible y así evitar alguna pelea cuando estén rodando.

— ¿¡estás bien!? —Phichit y Mila estuvieron a poco de tumbarlo por lo rápido que se lanzaron sobre este.

—S-si...

—No lo está, hay que vendarlo. Vámonos. —Viktor lo toma del brazo y lo jala para que suba. Yuri se limita a subir adelante para conducir, solo pues los demás iban atrás, seguramente con ganas de dormir.

* * *

—Apenas me di cuenta de que me dejó caer al suelo, no me pregunten más sobre eso. —pide incómodo de tener que contar que paso, como si no bastara con tener que ser una momia con tantas vendas por los rasguños que tiene, esperaba que estos no dejarán cicatrices.

—Es que... joder, nos diste un susto de muerte —Phichit lleva su mano al pecho —. Pensamos que te habías ido sonámbulo.

—Nunca he sido sonámbulo. —frunce un poco el entrecejo.

—Nunca se es tarde para serlo. —ríe nervioso. Se sienta junto a Viktor y Yuri, como parece ser siempre el orden estipulado a pesar de lo mal que se están llevando esos dos últimamente. El silencio duró muy poco.

—Han visto que... Nos están poniendo como si fuéramos cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Yuri hace a un lado su cabello para verlo bien.

—Pues... En Francia nos veían como salvadores; en China como una ayuda para repoblar la humanidad; ahora pensaban a Viktor el compañero del demonio y nosotros su comida... —enumera y a Milenka se le escapa una pequeña risa —. Somos gente normal y están intentando ponernos en lugares que nada nos involucran.

—Que decirte, la muerte caminando hizo que los cerebros con inteligencia razonable también se fueran caminando. —bufa Otabek dejando que Mila le cambie la venda, casi con los ojos cerrados por lo desagradable que resulta ver la cuenca vacía.

—Lo más triste, es que son la mayor cantidad de gente los que están así. —suspira Viktor con cierta depresión al respecto. De tantos grupos, solo uno es decente y además de todo, pequeño igual que ellos, dando claras señales que entre más alto sea el número de gente, más loca está.

—El enemigo siempre es mayor en número. —resopla Yuri y el japonés le arregla el cabello, algo frustrado por lo mucho que se le cae el fleco en la cara. Viktor rueda los ojos, poniendo una mano en la pierna de Yuuri.

—Y nos invaden por todos lados —Phichit trata de hacer atrás su cabello, con la costumbre de tener su mano y pues... —. Muñoncito es inútil para el cabello y- ¡LA CÁMARA! COMO SE SUPONE QUE LA USE TENIENDO ESTO. —lo peor del caso, es que parece ser la primera vez que le preocupa no tener mano.

—Mamá es como un héroe, así que no importa el enemigo. —asegura Milenka sonriente.

 _Bajo la sombra gris de otra montaña,  
Bebiendo sin permiso de otro río,  
Alimentando al monstruo de la rabia,  
Tu enemigo._

Canta con juguetona y feliz sonrisa en sus labios que no tardó en contagiarse a Viktor, entrando en la misma sincronía que su pareja al poco tiempo, haciendo ritmo con la mano apoyada en al pierna del japonés. __

 **Que viene a tu país a profanarte,  
Que pisa la ciudad sin tu permiso,  
Que sacará tus cosas a la calle,  
Tu enemigo.**

Ellos entienden a que se refieren, a lo que es el **enemigo** de todos ellos. Haciendo ritmo aplauden, Minho da un par de ladridos moviendo la cola, sacudiéndose animado por el ambiente. Yuuri se levanta, tomando las manos de Viktor.

 _Si estos idiotas supieran.  
Que yo soy el hombre más rico del mundo así.  
Viviendo de tus abrazos.  
Olvidaron, que el hombre no es más que un **hombre**.  
Que tus manos son mi bandera.  
Y que tengo de frontera una canción._

Al ritmo de las palmas incita al peli plata a bailar con él mientras le canta, jugando sin dudas y queriendo hacer que olvide por completo el mal rato del día anterior y hace unas pocas horas. Yuri toma aire, sintiendo aquel impulso que lo llena junto a Otabek __

_No me preguntes para que he venido,  
_ **Pregúntate mejor cómo has llegado,  
** _Puede que seas el hijo de algún hijo de un esclavo._

 **Ven y háblale de frente a tu enemigo,  
** _Culpable del amor, trabajo y tierra,  
_ **Culpable de vivir en el camino,  
 _Por tu guerra._**

Yuuri se mostró contento por la participación de ellos dos, para los que aún permanecen como observadores no han podido evitar percatarse de que, de hecho, hay un extraño magnetismo entre los cuatro, ni siquiera saben cómo definir aquello por lo extraño y único que les parece. Aunque ellos no, Yuuri se encuentra medianamente consciente de cómo manifestar lo que siente... ** _  
_** _  
Si estos idiotas supieran,  
Que yo soy el hombre más rico del mundo así,  
Viviendo de tus abrazos.  
Olvidaron, que el hombre no es más que un **hombre** ,  
Que tus manos son mi bandera,  
Que tengo de frontera una canción._

Con el ánimo por los cielos no vieron porque no unirse, evidentemente Seung no pudo por temas ya conocidos y que ahora no vale la pena mencionar, pues el ambiente quedaría hecho trizas. Lo que no falto, fue Phichit abrazándolo.

 ** _Si estos idiotas supieran,  
Que yo soy el hombre más rico del mundo así,  
Viviendo de tus abrazos.  
Olvidaron, que el hombre no es más que un hombre,  
Que tus manos son mi bandera,  
Que tengo de frontera una canción.  
_** _  
_Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, atrajo a Yuri, Viktor y Otabek en un abrazo, carcajeando tan limpio que acabaron riendo también, ya podrán entender lo raro que se hace con el kazajo demostrando sus emociones. Un bello momento que con esfuerzo, Phichit logro fotografiar.

* * *

—Si estamos en Phrae y tenemos que llegar a Bangkok... tendemos un largo, largo viaje. —suspira Phichit viendo el mapa de Tailandia, siendo el único que lo entiende hizo la ruta que pensó más corta y recta.

—Todo está bien mientras no nos crucemos con nada que nos mate —suspira Viktor cerrando el mapa —. ¿Quién quiere conducir hoy?

—Yo voy —resopla Yuri rascándose la mano, la venda lo molesta —. Pero no pienso ir solo ahí delante, no es justo que ustedes duerman y coman aquí atrás mientras me muero de aburrimiento. —farfulla mosqueado de que siempre ocurra lo mismo.

Y es que el problema viene a que... esta más enojón que nunca, sin explicación razonable, se molestaba por cualquier cosa que le dijeras a menos que fueras Yuuri al cual responde con apenas, menos intensidad. El japonés alza la mano tímidamente, Viktor rueda los ojos.

—También iré adela-

—Triste, sino manejas, no pongas tus nalgas ahí. Acomódense — apresura saliendo del lugar, Yuuri se ríe por lo acelerado que hablo el rubio. Da un pequeño beso a Viktor en los labios y sale de ahí —. Más te vale no dormir ¿eh?

—Ya dormí suficiente anoche, créeme que no me hace falta... Lo que me hace falta es espacio personal al dormir. —se pone el cinturón, con parte de su rostro azul por el comentario. Por la noche, Yuri, Viktor y Milenka lo pensaron una almohada y estuvieron aplastándolo durante toda el rato.

—No fue para tanto. —apoya un codo en la ventana abierta, manejando con la mano que está completa.

—Y... ¿Qué se siente? —pregunta un poco incómodo, pero la curiosidad pudo más en este instante.

—Es extraño, algunas veces me olvido de que no está ahí. Por lo demás... Otabek y Seung se lo llevaron peor —no podía quejarse teniendo a Otabek medio ciego y Seung sin poder hablar bien, no como que hablara mucho, pero es frustrante. En comparación, él no tenía nada más que acostumbrar a señalar con la mano derecha y no la izquierda como solía hacerlo —. Me alegra que al menos no te quitaron nada a ti... Ya de por si esos rasguños son suficiente, pensaba sacarte los intestinos o no sé qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—a mí me molesta —suspira viendo por la ventana —. Ustedes me tratan como a un niño, alegrándose de sufrir mientras yo no lo hago.

— ¿Esperas que te desee mal?

—No, es que... No importa cuánto trate de estar igual, ustedes siempre me hacen atrás para enfrentarlo todo. —Quizás fuera miedoso a la hora de matar a un simple _Walker_ , pero podía hacerlo, aun así, Viktor se lo impedía, a la hora de hablar con cualquier vivo, también se lo impedían, dejándolo como un niño con apenas voz y medio voto, pues, de nuevo, Viktor hacia lo que consideraba más conveniente.

A menos claro que insistiera y alguien más lo apoyara en lo que pedía.

—No creo que tiene de malo, a mí me gusta así, cuidar de ti es... Lo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo y si puedo hacerlo, no veo porqué no —su mirada turnaba entre el camino y Yuuri —. ¿te disgusta que lo haga?

—Tanto de ti, como de Viktor, Otabek... Si un día acabo solo por cualquier motivo no podre hacer nada porque no me permiten hacerlo. —Yuri suspiro, ahí estaba esa parte frustrada que, hacía notar, lo insatisfecho que esta el japonés de ser lo intocable de el pequeño grupo.

Le da razón al respecto, Viktor era un paranoico extremo, él apoyaba la idea de ayudar a Yuuri a desenvolverse y meterse solo cuando lo necesitara, no en absolutamente todo momento, hacer que se logre sentir útil, Yuuri conoce sus propias limitaciones y con eso es seguro que no haría una tontería, por lo cual... _¿Por qué no dejar un poco de espacio?_

—La verdad es... cuestión de que últimamente lo que nos hemos cruzado no es tan fácil de enfrentar, ninguno podría hacerlo solo —saca los lentes de sol de la guantera y se los pone, de estampado de jaguar y que precisamente Yuuri se encontró —. En cosas así... No me pidas no protegerte.

—Si eso dices... Aun no entiendo tu afán por hacerlo, pero si eso quieres. —sabía que no se lo iba a impedir, lleva todo este tiempo intentándolo.

—Porque te amo, es algo que ya sabes, no hace falta más explicación que esa ¿Tan difícil es verme de esa manera? Ya soy hasta más grande y alto que tú. —mofa ligeramente, queriendo escuchar una respuesta clara sobre el tema.

—No te veo de esa forma, tal vez me confundiste desde un principio, te trato como... trataría a mi hijo, también a Otabek, incluso cuidaba a Phichit cuando vivía con él por la universidad —Yuri frunce un poco el entrecejo —. Me han dicho que soy maternal.

—Que intentes excusarlo no sirve, me importa una reverenda mierda si tú me tratas como tu hijo, no me ves de esa manera y es obvio. —en aquella parte tenía la seguridad de aquello, pues teniendo una _hija_ ha podido comparar.

 _Yuuri lo ve similar a Viktor, eso es una señal medianamente buena._

—Estoy con Viktor.

— ¿¡Y eso que!?

—Que yo no... Siento lo mismo que tú, debes estarlo confundiendo. Debe haber alguien más que te llene, que te haga sentir de la misma forma y así-

 _Si estos idiotas supieran,  
Que yo soy el hombre más rico del mundo así,  
Viviendo de tus abrazos.  
Olvidaron, que el hombre no es más que un hombre,  
Que tus manos son mi bandera_

—Mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar... No teniéndote tan cerca siempre y... Haciéndome sentir que si algo malo te pasa equipara a la muerte. Trata de entender que los sentimientos no pueden solo cambiar de un día para otro.

—Lo entiendo y por eso intenta de aceptar que yo no te correspondo de esa manera. Te quiero, mucho, pero no como tu quisieras.

— ¡Podrías hacerlo si Viktor no estuviera siempre metido en el medio! ¡Ya sientes algo por mí y él lo único que hace es...!

— ¡FRENA!

Por estar discutiendo, no se había percatado de una barricada hecha en base a autos. Tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de frenar y evitar volcarse. Yuuri se soba la frente, como es costumbre se golpeó. Yuri dejó los lentes en el asiento mientras se baja a ver, el sonido estático del walkie-talkie no tardó en hacerse escuchar.

— _¿Paso algo malo ahí?_

—Solo hay un montón de autos como barricada... —Yuri le hizo una señal. —Yuri y yo los vamos a mover, esperen un poco.

— _Voy a-_

—No salgas, si lo haces te vas a pelear con Yuri por cualquier tontería y acabaríamos tardando mucho más —resopla y haciéndose una idea del panorama —. Con mover dos bastara, solo esperen dentro —tomando el Walkie-talkie de su lugar bajó del camión, abriendo la puerta del auto contrario la que Yuri está y quitando el freno de mano —. ¿Quién pondría esto aquí?

—Puede que sea una forma de impedir que los _Walkers_ pasen o una trampa para robar a quién se detenga... No tiene pinta en realidad —con ayuda de Yuuri logra empujar el vehículo a un lado de la carretera —. Me parece que es para cualquiera que pase, una advertencia o algo.

— ¿Advertencia... de que? —con las mejillas rojas hace el esfuerzo. Una vez el auto fue puesto a un lado y el espacio estaba libre Yuuri se limpia el sudor de la frente, el sonido del aparato le llamó la atención.

— _¿terminaron? Seung me dijo que no eran muchos_. —fijó la vista en el techo de la parte superior del camión, Seung hace un pequeño gesto, ahí sentado pues había un agujero para subir hasta ahí.

—Si, ya esta lis... —frunció el entrecejo confuso por las señales que hacía el coreano, dándose la vuelta pudo entender que pasaba —. Yuri... Al camión, rápido... —murmura dando un par de pasos, el rubio que se quita la tierra alza una ceja y se gira a ver.

—Mierda... —una horda, enorme, colosal, por no decir que cuesta un mundo ver si termina en algún lado, está viniendo justo en su dirección —. Solo hay que esperar a que ac-

— ¡HIII!

Sin una razón que sea clara, cayeron en un enorme agujero en el suelo, cuya salida está bloqueada por el auto que movieron antes y una cantidad brutal de tierra. Yuuri por desgracia amortiguo la caída del adolescente y acabo dándose un golpe considerable en la cabeza.

 _— ¿¡Que paso ahí!?_ —ignora soberanamente a Viktor a través del aparato.

—Yuuri despierta... ¡Yuuri despierta antes de que vengan! —lo zarandea, sin embargo, este no responde —. A-ay no... ¡ANCIANO MUEVE TU INÚTIL SER PARA ACÁ Y AYÚDAME! —grita por el comunicador.

No tuvo que decírselo siquiera, ya él junto a Mila, Milenka, Phichit y Seung se apresuraron a salir y brindar apoyo antes de que aquella enorme masa de _Walkers_ los alcanzará, aun si estuvieran todos en el camión, no podían hacerle frente o arrollarla, con tantos acabarán dañando la parte inferior del vehículo y no es el plan.

— ¡NO LO MUEVAN, NOS VA A CAER ENCIMA! —quisquilla Yuri desde abajo, arrastrando a Yuuri para dejarlo recostado de una pared, con un pcoo de tierra cayendole encima.

—Intenta romper los cristales para que salgan a través del auto entonces. —indica Viktor alterado, buscando con que romper el cristal frontal.

— ¿¡Estás loco? Igual caería. —calculando el tamaño, quedarían con un mínimo espacio para salir, pero con Yuuri inconsciente por el tamaño golpe que se dio en la cabeza se complicaba la situación y no iba a dejarlo ahí solo —. hay un gancho en el camión, úsenlo para sacar el au-

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para hacer eso! —Phichit toma una de las pistolas de Viktor y dispara al _Walker_ que estaba próximo, realmente se habían hecho más rápidos o ellos tardaron más de la cuenta en este asunto.

—Rueden uno de los autos para acá, así no pasarán sobre el auto y no lo hundirán más. —piensa Mila corriendo hacia el vehículo y empujándolo, aprovechando la carretera en ligera bajada.

— ¡No puedo dejar a Yuuri ahí abajo! —reclama Viktor con alteración.

— ¡Los ayudaremos cuando la horda pase, por ahora no podemos sacarlos de ahí! —las mejillas de Mila se ponen rojas por el esfuerzo que está haciendo junto a Phichit y Milenka, que aunque no lo parezca son de mucha ayuda mientras Seung dispara a los que se acercan demasiado.

Con resignación Viktor empuja otro auto, creando una barrera en forma de uve para que así los _Walkers_ no se acercaran siquiera a donde el auto está prácticamente pendiendo sobre el rubio y el japonés inconsciente. Viendo que ya la horda estaba ahí entraron al camión, teniendo solo un par de Walkie-talkie debían permanecer juntos para no entrar en duda, siempre tenían la opción de ver desde arriba.

Yuri aguanto la respiración al escuchar los gruñidos, sentándose a un lado de Yuuri con el Walkie-talkie en la mano, _joder_ ¿Qué acaso solo irían de una situación de muerte en otra? La mala suerte parece tenerles una manía impresionante.

Analizando mejor su panorama, el lugar no parecía una cuestión natural, en lo más mínimo, alguien debió cavar esa fosa a saber porque razón, quizás algún campamento había cerca y tenían la intención de atrapar algunos _Walkers_ , pues sino, no hay lógica implícita en hacer un agujero tan grande y mucho menos una barrica.

Pasaba un rato bastante largo y esperando a algún movimiento para sacarlo de ahí, tuvo las ganas de dormirse, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que por el cuello de Yuuri caía un hilo de sangre. Con preocupación se pegó de su pecho, el latido calmado y calor corporal daba a saber que no estaba pasando nada grave y con lo, literalmente, cabeza dura que es, debe estar perfecto.

Sacando la pañoleta que tenía en su pantalón tomo los lentes para limpiar la tierra de estos, es mejor mientras el japonés está durmiendo, ahora no tiene como hacerlo y taparle los ojos al mismo tiempo. Una mano en su muñeca lo sobresalto.

—Umm... Yuuri puede limpiar sus propios lentes, no es tan inútil. —mofa ladeando la cabeza y Yuri respiro profundo.

—Acabaría rompiéndolos, el cerdo es torpe. —se excusa, Yuuri miro su entorno y el auto.

—Hombre... Para decirle cerdo a él, estas bastante pesado, tanto que me dejaste viendo estrellas al caer —Yuri lo miró con un tic en la ceja —. Como sea, vamos a salir de-

—Debemos esperar a que la horda pase... No tienes la espada y yo no tengo cuchillo, no tienes nada con lo que matar _Walkers_ , que ni se te ocurra —advierte notando la mirada ilusionada del contrario, que pronto pasó a una aburrida —. Vendrán a sacarnos luego de que la-

— _¿Están bien allí abajo? ¿mamá?_ —la vocecita de Milenka se escuchó, Yuri lo tomo y presiono el botón.

—Si esta—Yuuri se lo arrebata de las manos, tirándolo a un lado.

—Estamos muy bien, no se preocupen —sacó la punta de la lengua en mofa, como si estuviera imitando a Yuuri —. Aunque... Se escucha muy bajo, parece que la batería está acabándose, lo apagaré un rato, cuando lo encienda les aviso.

— _Oh... Esta bien._ —saco la batería y tiro a un lado el aparto y Yuri lo miraba con una cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

— ¿Para que hiciste algo como eso? Se escuchaba perfectamente bie... ¿¡Que haces!? —se estaba desabrochando cada cinturón que tuviera y bajando el cierre de la parte inferior de su ropa.

— Dijiste que estaríamos solos aquí en lo que pasa la horda ¿no es así? Juguemos un rato —ofrece acercándose a la boca de Yuri con la intención de iniciar un beso, la mano del rubio se lo impidió —. Pensé que te gustaba. —Ladea la cabeza.

—S-si, pero no es el maldito momento. —como excusar aquello, _Sore_ se cree una persona aparte, cuando en realidad son un mismo cuerpo y si lo hace con él... Estaría violando a Yuuri en teoria.

 _¿no?_

—Oww... Se me había olvidado de que también te gusta Yuuri, eres un poco exigente ¿Sabes? Ese tonto se quiere mantener tan monógamo como un lobo sin darse cuenta de que Viktor no está haciendo a un lado por la situación —queja con una mano en su cabello —. Con un poco de tiempo podre convencerlo de simplemente rendirse con él, hasta ese momento por qué no empezar algo, así que...—ofrece pasando los brazos por sobre los hombros del rubio que ya está dudando claramente —. Demuéstrame cuánto me amas _, Chīsana tora._ —ronronea con peligrosa cercanía, iniciando lo que quiere.

Apenas da un pequeño quejido por la brusquedad con la que Yuri lo empuja contra el suelo, en una posición y manera tan dominante que hace sonar más la forma en que la nombro juguetón. Con su ropa suelta Yuri metía sus manos y acariciaba la espalda vendada, rasgando las vendas sin hacerle real caso a estas y rompiendo el beso, bajando por el cuello suave y sensible de Yuuri. Dio una suave mordida a este, recibiendo una especie de mala queja.

—Muerde donde quieras... pero no ahí. —no quiso buscar el fundamento al pedido, solo se limitó a seguir bajando, mientras Yuuri movía la cadera, restregándose contra su erección en pleno despertar y endureciéndose cada vez más por la fricción.

La capacidad que tenía el japonés para abrir su ropa era sencillamente espectacular, pues apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba con el pecho al aire y el botón del pantalón suelto, con su bóxer a la vista, debido a la separación y que Yuuri se pegó aún más, relamiéndose los labios, escapo un gemido de sus labios, con las mejillas un tanto rojas.

—Oww~ ¿Nunca lo había hecho antes? _Kawaii~_ —lleva su mano derecha directamente al miembro erecto del ruso —. Deja que un adulto te enseñe un poco. —susurra en erótico tono, causando escalofríos al adolescente, el cual traga grueso.

Ladea suavemente la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello caiga a ese para tener la vista fija en el japonés que engulle su virilidad, haciendo el sexo oral con una notoria sonrisilla en sus labios. Cuando el clímax se hacía presente empujo la cabeza del libidinoso personaje, llegando hasta la garganta de este. Yuuri tuvo el tiempo de separarse, por lo que la corrida del ruso aterrizó en su rostro, lamió las gotas en sus labios.

—Prefiero llenarme por otro lado. —guiña un ojo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la erección aun firme y dura de su acompañante. — ¿Me haces el gusto? —subiéndose sobre Yuuri y presionando sus glúteos contra el miembro viril continua con la incitación al más joven que no pierde tiempo en tumbarlo.

Alzándolo por los muslos y en una posición un tanto incómoda por no estar en una superficie suave, mete su cabeza entre las piernas de Yuuri y aunque da una lamida al miembro de este, su atención bajo a aquel apenas evidente orificio sin razón de existir. No tenía la intención de tocar algo que aún no sabía que es, trayendo la posibilidad de un mal. Por lo que bajo un poco más y metió la lengua en la entrada del japonés, cuyas manos se posan en la cabeza de rubia cabellera, enterrando sus cabellos en esta y gimiendo a viva voz.

—Y... Ya... —jadea. —Yuri~ Entra ya~... —incita con las mejillas rojas. El ojiverde dudo, pues no había hecho prácticamente nada por dilatar la zona y si no se equivocaba—Yuuuuuri— extiende ansioso, con el cuerpo sudando y caliente.

Se encargaría de dudas luego.

Su nula experiencia en el asunto se vio mucho peor cuando entro de un solo golpe en el interior del japonés, cuyo gemido prolongado y escandaloso no tardó en llegar mientras araña la espalda y pecho del ruso. La mente nublada en el placer no dio lugar a tiempo para recobrar el aire perdido, pues el movimiento errático y acelerado en busca de su disfrute se hizo presente. Lo estaba lastimando, se notaba, pero eso a Yuuri no parece importarle que gime en japonés cosas que no entiende, asume que buenas por su sonrisa y repetitividad.

— ¡GAAAH...! —prácticamente lo aplastó contra el suelo mientras más hondo pudo adentrarse, dejando toda su semiente ahí. —Ugh... —salió de su interior, viendo el semen entremezclado con la sangre que cae al suelo. — ¿Por que te quedas ahí quieto...? Continua~ —estando con una mano apoyada en la pared tira levemente de su glúteo, dejando a la vista el lugar que hace poco ocupó.

Con una lujuria despierta por lo recién hecho y la explicita invitación no tomo tiempo para empujarse en su interior de nuevo, haciéndolo gemir como la perra en celo que lo representa en este momento, una sonrisa complacida aparece en el rostro del ruso, que lleva una mano a la boca de Yuuri y juega con su lengua mientras la otra, baja hasta la virilidad de este y la frota con rudeza. No tiene limitación y muerde la zona que se había catalogado como prohibida, trayendo ruidos aún más escandalosos o que pudieron serlo de no estar jugando con la lengua y creando más salivación.

¿Que cuantas veces lo hicieron? No sabía, tampoco si la horda paso o no, solo preocupado en seguir embistiendo y satisfacer los instintos más básicos de sus cuerpos, uno de ellos, hormonado hasta el límite y cumpliendo su mayor fantasía ...

 _O casi._

Una vez se corrió en el rostro de Yuuri lo tiró bruscamente al suelo, reinsertándose en él mientras le alza una pierna y esté perdido en su excitación no hace más que dejarse con la vista perdida. Tomó los lentes de un lado, sorprendentemente no los aplastó y tampoco se ensuciaron, ya lo había hecho con _Sore_... Quiere hacerlo con Yuuri. En algo que no haría de tener la mente clara, puso los lentes en el rostro de su portador y...

— M-me duele la... —ubicándose mejor bajo la mirada, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. —Vik- ¿Yu-Yuri? —tartamudea temblando, el ruso afianzó su agarre e ignorando la expresión atemorizada embistió con la misma fuerza que antes. —¡GAAHHHH...! DUELE. —grita llorando.

No hubo lugar del que no se agarró para huirle sin éxito, confundido por el Rubio haciéndole algo tan horrible y doloroso sin explicación y... ¿Mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Que clase de persona era Yuri en este momento? Cerró los ojos con humillación y sumamente herido, con el líquido caliente saliendo de su entrada cuando Yuri se retiró. Por impulso más que obvio se empezó a arrastrar para apartarse de Yuri.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunta con voz ronca, casi saltando sobre él como si se tratara de un animal.

— Yu-Yuri suéltame... —pide con temor, esperando que el ruso cumpliera con esta simple petición. Esto no pasó, en su lugar lo vio con toda la intención de penetrarlo de nuevo —. NO. ALÉJATE DE MI, YO NO- UGGHH... —estando de pecho contra el suelo y con la boca tapada no pudo gritar tan fuerte como quiso, sintiendo sus interiores escocer.

—Ja... jaa... Tanto tiempo queriendo hacer esto contigo. —su sonrisa torcida era tan genuina, haciendo peor la situación —. Y por fin... te tengo... —aparta el cabello mojado para ver el rostro agónico —. Te amo... Te amo...

Su final dio justo al ruido mecánico y como lentamente el auto comienza a subir por el agujero. Esto es señal de que la horda ha pasado ya, igual que su tiempo de compartir tan íntimamente con Yuuri. Su mirada viajo por el lugar, encontrándolo en un extremo muy lejos de él, con lentitud se acercó, estando en sopor.

—Oye... —llama suavemente.

—Hey~ como están ahí—la pregunta de Mila fue cortada.

—No te me acerques de nuevo... ¡ALÉJATE! —Pide llorando.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Que pasa? —Otabek se asoma.

—No pasó nada malo, no exageres cer-

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡APÁRTATE! —lo huye de inmediato, cayendo al suelo de nuevo por la debilidad rotunda en sus piernas adjunto al dolor corporal.

— ¿Qué están esperando para... salir...? —su pregunta murió al ver el panorama.

—Viktor sácame... ¡SÁCAME! —Pide con tal desesperado que el ruso se apresura a tenderle la mano y tirar con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo. Yuuri se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello —. N-no dejes que me toque... por favor no lo dejes.

— ¿Que paso ahí abajo? —Otabek ayudo a Yuri a subir. La pinta en ambos hizo a Viktor unir puntos, llevando una mano a dentro del pantalón de Yuuri. Aparte de su queja dolorida, la sensación viscosa y liquida lo culminó de enervar.

—Maldito... ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! —apartando a Yuuri que acabó sentado en el suelo, de a zancadas llego hasta el rubio y dio tal golpe en el rostro que lo derribo al suelo, poniéndose sobre este y tomándolo de la ropa para seguir golpeándolo. — ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A MI YUURI?!

—Calmate, respira, ya paso... —Phichit intenta calmarlo, evitar que Yuuri se ahogue por tanto llanto.

— ¡TAMBIÉN FUE MIO, IMBÉCIL! — recrimina con la nariz rota al igual que el labio, Viktor lo atrajo y le dio con la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido y permitiendo al mayor seguir golpeándolo. Otabek toma el brazo de Viktor.

—Ya basta Viktor. —por desgracia en este instante, Viktor es fuerte y pudo soltarse. Tomando provecho de su corpulencia lo toma por la espalda para alejarlo de Yuri, cuyo pómulo esta hinchado.

 _—Tenías que hacer un drama... Joder, con lo divertido que fue no sé porque tanto llanto el tuyo._

—Yo no quería... hacer eso con él... —solloza con las manos en la boca.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! TE VOY A MATAR CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA.

— Ya — Seung se encarga de detener a Yuri que iba a tomar provecho de la oportunidad —.Ya...

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¿¡Qué te pasa por la cabeza!? —recrimina Mila sin comprender.

—Es que él... él... —por el momento, su cabeza por fin se enfrió, viendo a Yuuri que con ayuda de Phichit y Milenka se levanta, empezando a vomitar a los pocos segundos.

 _No fue él quien le pidió tener sexo..._

— Yuuri... ¿Que? ¿Te pidió que lo violaras? ¿Umm? Dime Yuri... DAME UNA JODIDA RAZÓN PARA NO DEJARTE AQUÍ A MITAD DE LA NADA POR LO QUE HICISTE. —advierte con tanta seriedad que Yuri cambia a una postura mucho más temerosa.

—É-él... No fue... él... Sore...

— ¡AH! RESULTA QUE LE HACES CASO A-

— ¡Viktor! — Phichit lo llama con seriedad en su rostro —. Ya deja de estar... creando más tensión —regaña —. Ayúdame, no puede mantenerse en pie.

Agarrando una gran bocanada de aire se tranquiliza, acercándose y tomando en brazos al japonés, yendo con este a la parte trasera el camión, Yuri se quedo mirando al suelo. A quien había dicho protegería, a quien dedicaba sus sentimientos, quien representa lo más importante de su vida ... Le acaba de hacer uno de los daños más grandes de todos.

—Que Viktor este atrás no quiere decir que no debas dar una explicación de la mierda que debes tener en la cabeza para hacer una... —no sabía que palabra usar para describir la situación —... Imbecilidad así... ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE YUURI! SE PONDRÍA FRENTE A UNA PISTOLA POR TI. —reclama también enojado y es que yéndose de la parte física...

Lo que menos hubiera Yuuri esperado es que Yuri, una de las personas que las quiere en el mundo y de las cuales se preocupa, pudiera hacer añicos sus sentimientos por un simple y vulgar sexo que al final, ni siquiera vale la pena con las consecuencias que ha traído.

* * *

 **Antes de que quieran mi cabeza en una lanza... esto tiene su razón de ser :v estoy escribiendo el último capítulo y tiene relación, no es algo de sí porque si, por que las del YuYuu quieren ser amadas también... Porque si se dan cuentan Yuri fue tremendo imbécil, pero bueno, cuestiones emocionales teniendo a un puberto(?**

 **Lo que quería decir porque aquí es que la última semana del año no habrá capítulo sino un extra que subire el 31, sera un poco extraño, pero forma parte del fic pueh xD**

bye -3-


	29. Soft Heart

**K.a:** Kdcrt, es la verdad, pero hay ciertas razones no consabidas que hacen la situación un poquito mas hijoputa pero se explicará despues. Pues quien sabe,realmente no puedo decirte si lo de la segunda personalidad va a desaparecer porque aja... el spoiler.  
 **Kyani:** Es que el problema es precisamente ese, no lo permiten endurecerse, dejar de ser frágil, nadie puede crecer en al seguridad sin hacerse inútil o por el contrario, un peligro para todos incluyendose a si mismo. No puede desaparecer precisamente asi, porque ni siquiera saben que uno son simplemente una personalidad y no una persona individual, es decir, cada uno e s independiente de lo que piensa y quiere, aceptarse a uno mismo sera marcar mas la existencia del otro y no desaparece, será que te esperes a ver q pasa XD

* * *

 _Un caballero tiene la paciencia para esperarla, la fuerza para cuidarla, el cariño para quererla y la inteligencia para no perderla._

 **Soft Heart**

—Los analgésicos se acabarán si seguimos gastándolos tanto... —suspira —. ¿Puedo...? —Viktor asiente, sin mirarlo. Phichit bajo con cuidado el pantalón, arrugando la expresión por lo que ve y omitiéndose un comentario de lo que las numerosas marcas en la piel dicen. Al ir a donde importa —. Yuri no... ha debido hacerlo con más nadie... O sencillamente quería dejarlo destrozado.

—Ahórrate los comentarios y has lo que sea que-

—Hay que limpiarlo, mira —haciendo un poco de presión el fluido espeso sale, vamos que ahí la exageración de semen da a pensar que más de diez veces en ese par de horas lo hicieron. Viktor puso los ojos en blanco por un instante, cargando a Yuuri y llevándolo a donde Phichit espera —. Con permiso... —la bomba de agua del camión daba para un pequeño chorro de una manguera, con lo que está limpiando ahí al drogado japonés —. Es mucho...

—Phichit, cállate.

—Que quieres que te diga, esto no es... siquiera fácil de ver —cierra la llave con dificultad, mojando a Viktor y a sí mismo en el trayecto —. Es irregular, como si no bastara contigo siendo igual que un león protegiendo terreno de otro macho.

La comparación viene como anillo al dedo, pues es lo más claro entre el trio espectacular, Viktor celaba a Yuuri como si este de su hembra se tratara y nadie más tiene derecho a tocarla, Yuri por su parte, encarna al que en solitario quiere hacerse con la leona protegida por el macho recién encontrado. El peli plata pone a Yuuri en la cama de nuevo, boca abajo mientras Phichit saca un ungüento.

—Tendrás que abrirlo —Se notaba que estaba impaciente por salir a continuar con lo que dejo fuera —. Yuri se nota sincero, Sore debió estarlo tentado para terminar así y no me sorprende tanto... Daño con lo trastornado que esta.

—Eso es ridículo, cree que tenemos un trio, entre comillas es mi pareja y por lo mismo no—en lo que a su persona respecta, es como si Sore también hubiera fallado.

— ¿Los atiendes? A ambos —guardo silencio —. Estoy a poco de pensar a Yuuri un codependiente. Se deprime cuando dejas claro que no lo necesitas y siendo inverso tu llegas a enojarte y echar la culpa a otros por la falta de atención.

—No los descuido...

— ¿Ah no? Te diré lo que veo, Sore quiere tu atención, la necesita, pero nunca la tiene, sea por cuestiones exteriores o Yuuri, nunca es lo principal ¿Como obtenerlo? Vamos a ser infiel hasta con el último que se cruce hasta que se sienta tan enfadado por tenerme que deje de pensar en cualquier otro asunto o problemática —subió el pantalón del inconsciente —. Es tu pareja y lo tratas como a un niñato que debes cuidar, te enojas cuando Yuri es el único soporte y al momento de necesitarte no haces más que falsas promesas para complacerlo.

—No puedo prometerle que todo será como antes, porque ya nadie es como antes.

—Él lo es, pero tu no —corrige —. Es sensible, emocional, aparte de haberlo hecho dependiente de ti hasta el último pelo. Hazte cargo de lo que creaste antes de que alguien más tome tu lugar, ahora te necesitara más que nunca —Viktor baja la mirada —. Necesita al hombre que ama y tanto a profesado sus sentimientos, no a un líder y centinela.

—Acabas de decirlo, es emocional, si dejo de cuidarlos...

—Y como dejas claro... Eres Codependiente de nosotros, no sentirte necesitado por nosotros te pone intranquilo y aunque es noble... Preocúpate por quien realmente desea tu protección. Nosotros podemos solos —suspira y limpia su única mano como puede —. Cuando despierte seguramente va a llorar mucho, estate junto a él hasta que se vuelva desmayar y así...

—Si realmente fue Sore ... ¿Como...?

—Yuri tuvo su primera vez en un agujero con un lujurioso y urgido, sin embargo, su mente pudo funcionar lo suficientemente bien para entender que no lo hace con quien en verdad está deseando —habla con tono irónico —. Escucha... Que Sore lo quiera no es lo mismo a pedir permiso a Yuuri para hacerlo, en su percepción, tan solo tenía a alguien desmayado a un lado que cuando Yuri lo tomo, se despertó. Y también debes entender que a Yuuri le duele más esto... Porque se trata de alguien a quien quiere.

—Lo sé... Lo sé —respira profundamente —. No lo puedo dejar abandonado aquí, mi conciencia acabaría matándome de hacerlo, pero tampoco puede quedarse aquí.

— ¿Entonces que...?

—Dormirá adelante, vigilara, no me interesa, pero junto a nosotros no va a volver a dormir o estar, no hasta que Yuuri... Lo olvide, pase por alto, pida que lo tire a la carretera, lo que sea. Hasta que eso no pase, va a estar lejos. —Phichit suspiro viendo a Yuuri, quién sabe qué tan permisiva sería su alma para pasar algo que en su percepción, fue una violación.

—De tantas personas... Alguien que tanto quiere es quién le tuvo que hacer daño. —se rasca la nuca con los labios apretados.

...

— ¿Cómo está?

—No preguntes, no hables, guarda silencio... —se restregó la cara con una mano y Yuri cerro la boca —. Evidentemente no te puedo dejar aquí, por más que te quiera... castigar o como quieras llamarlo. Vas a ir en la parte de adelante del camión, siempre, conduzcas o no, o bien cuando Yuuri vaya al frente. Hasta que él no quiera no te vas a acercar ni un poco ¿Entendiste? Si es que llega a quererlo.

—Pero-

— ¡Nada! _Sore_ fue quién te lo pidió, debiste conformarte con la zorra que representa la segunda personalidad de Yuuri e incluso no te estuviera odiando tanto en este momento —evita que diga cualquier tontería para defenderse de algo prácticamente indefendible —. Lo que me está molestando es que inmiscuiste a Yuuri en algo que claramente no iba a querer y menos con... lo bestia que eres.

—Es que yo no-

—Yuri por favor... —Otabek suspira, negando con la cabeza.

—Nos hemos cruzado hasta con el más imbécil del mundo, que ha tratado de asesinarnos, violar a alguno de nosotros, incluso gente que esperaba hacer un programa de fecundación o lo que sea... ¿¡Y tienes que ser tu quién realmente hace daño!?

— ¡Yo no quería lastimarlo! So-solo estaba... ahí y...

— ¿Y se te hizo buena idea ponerle los lentes? Mira, no me interesa, nos vamos ahora mismo. Mila conduce. —dio por concluida su conversación por hoy al respecto. Yuri apretó los labios, bajando la cabeza.

Seung, Milenka y Phichit iban junto a la pareja atrás, Yuuri estaba muy plácidamente dormido, por lo que despertarlo o hacer el más mínimo ruido quedaba rotundamente descartado. Mientras adelante, Yuri va entre Mila y Otabek, en el mismo sepulcral silencio apenas roto por el sonido del motor y la brisa, teniendo las ventanas abiertas.

—Yo no quería hacerle daño... —murmuro luego de un rato y el kazajo lo miro.

—Sé que no era tu intención, pero lo hiciste y eso es lo que importa en este momento. —respondió un tanto distante, pues había miles de escenarios en los que Yuri pudo negarse perfectamente, no dejarse llevar por las hormonas. —Lo que sigo sin explicarme... ¿Para qué le pusiste los lentes?

— ¡Porque yo lo amo y...! M-me dejé llevar, pensé que, igual que Sore él iba a aceptarlo, están en una sola cabeza, deberían querer más o menos lo mismo ¿Qué no? Tampoco pude... rechazarlo, se me subió encima y-

—Deja de estar soltando excusas —reclama mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —. No eres tonto, sabemos que Yuuri y Sore distan en deseos además de que Viktor los note.

— ¡ese es el jodido problema! Yo quería que... Yuuri me viera como alguien capaz de estar con él... Que fuera él quién me estaba nombrando ahí. —se llevó las manos a la cara, moqueando. Otabek dio un largo suspira y Mila se acomodó un poco.

—Lo hice con Sore. —Mila dio un brusco frenazo, el Walkie-Talkie no tardo en sonar.

— _¿Ahora que paso?_ —pregunta Viktor desde el aparto con hastío en su voz.

—Na-nada, solo paso un venado corriendo y no quería atropellarlo —se excusa, reanudando la marcha del vehículo—. ¿¡Como que con Sore...!?

—En China, la noche antes de que hubiera el terremoto, en realidad pensé que eras tú y por eso no hice nada. —no iba a decir el resto de lo que se formó su imaginación.

—Fui a ver y no había más na-

— ¿Estás loca? No iba a dejar que lo vieras, si casi me muero del susto. El punto es, que apenas acabo inconsciente lo lleve a su cuarto, murió ahí, no seguí como un maldito animal buscando dejarlo roto y mucho menos que al día siguiente pensara que algo malo paso mientras dormía —Yuri desvía la mirada—. No tienes excusa, solo admite que querías hacerlo y no mediste lo que serían las consecuencias y tener sexo no haría que te quisiera mágicamente, las relaciones no funcionan así. —apoya el codo en la puerta.

—Ya lo sé...

—Es un avance, supongo... Aparte ¿Estas consiente de que no te lo va a perdonar? Al menos yo no lo haría, también olvídate de su trato... Hay muchas cosas que cambiaran —el rubio no encontraba como seguirse encogiendo, agradeciendo en cierta medida que su cabello impidiera que cualquiera de los dos viera su rostro—. Joder, te quería más que a cualquiera de nosotros, al menos eso supongo y tú haces esta porquería.

—Igual debo disculparme con él... Cuando me deje hacerlo... —Otabek asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho de que Yuri supiera todo lo que ahora vendría y tenía que hacer. Entrecerrando su ojo vio a Mila.

— ¿Y ahora tu por qué estas molesta?

—Nada Altin, nada. —alzo las manos viéndola sin entender en lo absoluto.

* * *

Tranquilo, tranquilo...

Ya iba como una media hora desde que Yuuri despertó y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre Viktor como un pequeño animal herido en busca del mimo de su amo, el resto se mantenía un poco alejado para darles la privacidad que necesitan y por cuestiones de locación no podían tener en lo absoluto.

—Ya pasó ¿Está bien? No va a venir por hoy para que estés más calmado... —daba pequeñas y suaves palmadas a la espalda del japonés con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

—No recuerdo... prácticamente nada aparte de... —el mismo se interrumpía con balbuceos inconexos que no permitían a Viktor entender del todo que se conglomera en su cabeza—. Se m-me lanzo encima y y-yo... ya lo estaba... Yuri no...

—Vamos por parte. Respira profundo... —con sus manos intenta limpiar las lágrimas del rostro ajeno—. ¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—N-nos caímos, me di un golpe en la cabeza y ya no... ya no recuerdo nada—Viktor ladeo la cabeza ¿Inconsciente? Y entonces de donde putas _Sore_ pudo tentar a—. Des-desperté sintiendo dolor y Yuri estaba... estaba sobre mí y yo le pedí que...

—Cuando despertaste... ¿Ya lo estaba haciendo?

—N-no me hizo caso, se lanzó sobre mí y... no le importo que yo... —Phichit bailaba la mirada por todo el lugar, muriendo por decir que es lo que podía notar de la situación.

—Ya veo... ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿te duele mucho? —pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa para dar un poco más de amenidad, sin lograrlo del todo. Yuuri negó con la cabeza, ya incluso acostumbrado a sentirse adolorido por cosas que ni siquiera recuerda —. ¿Entonces por qué lloras? Pensé que te-

—Yo no creí que Yuri podría hacerme algo así... —se aferró a la ropa de Viktor, que lo abraza de nuevo, el peli plata apoya su mejilla en la de Yuuri, acariciando el cabello de este de manera ausente.

Podía decirse que ambos estaban igual de heridos. Nadie podía negar que quién mayor vinculo tenía con el par es Yuri, quién más tiempo paso a su lado, el que también presencio la unión de estos, por lo que hacer un acto como este resulta como una traición a la confianza y cariño que le tenían.

Pues, aunque Viktor estuviera con tantos celos hacia él, lo quería, como una especie de hermanito menor que siente la necesidad de proteger por lo mucho que significa para su persona, pero lo ocurrido no ha hecho más que volver trozos ese vínculo. Se notaba en la mirada de Yuuri, el dolor físico es casi indiferente, el verdadero problema es esa falta y que, dadas las fuertes conexiones, Viktor no puede pasar por alto el ver como alguien en quién también confía la seguridad propia y de Yuuri, es el que más daño proporciona...

 _¿Como estar como antes teniendo esto en mente...?_

* * *

Más de un desvió debieron tomar por la necesidad de provisiones, a pesar de estar comiendo poco, consumir hace que acabe tarde y temprano. Se había cumplido el régimen, Yuri alejado de Yuuri hasta que este decidiera que quería hablar con él, a pesar de no quejarse en lo absoluto del dolor, podía mantener a pie apenas, con un dolor en el abdomen invadiéndolo de una semana para acá.

—Hay un mercado allá, pero ese humo no me da mucha confianza en realidad —comenta Phichit rascandose la cabeza con su muñon, pues en la mano tiene el rifle. Ya había practicado y podía usarlo, no con precision, sin embargo, el avance estaba ahí—. Es blanco, aunque es una señal de que esta extinguiéndose, también lo puede ser de que arrasaron el lugar.

—Vamos a investigar, con mucha suerte habrá gasolina también, tenemos para cuatro días a lo mucho—suspira con resignación, con las manos en la cintura y el cabello atado en una pequeña cola floja, ya podrán imaginar la longitud que tiene su cabello si puede sujetarlo todo así—. iremos sin el camión, lo ocultaremos por aquí e iremos a pie... Alguien debe quedarse cuidando y Yuuri es evidente que no puede venir.

—Mamá tiene piernas de gelatina—Milenka da toquecitos a esta y Yuuri mira a otro lado, inflando los mofletes—. ¡Yo puedo ir por él! —salta emocionada —. Ustedes nunca traen nada que nos guste.

—Lo traemos, que nos lo quedemos es otra cuestión. —corrige Mila con sonrisa traviesa, ciertamente cada chocolate, gomita o chuchería que se encuentren se la queda quién al obtiene, excepto Viktor que se la da a Yuuri, el problema es que el peli plata no se esmera en buscar.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién se queda? —pregunta Otabek con el arma ya recostada en el hombro, siendo una AK, preparado para lo peor, lo típico en el kazajo. —A mí no me molestaría.

—Para que negarte que eres una buena mula de carga—se encoge de hombros —. Aunque si quieres quédate, no tengo problema, es más una investigación que transportar lo que sea que encontremos... Bien, todos los demás-

—Yo me quedo—ofrece Yuri—. Aun si ya puede disparar estando medio ciego, lo único que haría es atraer la atención, puedo hacerme cargo del asunto —Viktor torció un poco el gesto —. Ay por favor...

—Quédense los dos. Milenka y Seung vienen—aclaro notando las ganas que tiene el coreano de ofrecerse para quedarse también —. Minho también se queda, no necesitamos de nuevo que persiga a otra perra.

Aquello había sido rarísimo, el perro se fue vuelto un loco e intentaba subirse a una perra callejera que contó con la suerte de una despensa de comida bastante espectacular -de la cual también tomaron para la mascota del grupo-. El canino se echó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus patas, chillando.

—Bien, hagámoslo. —subió por un momento al camión para tomar sus armas, precaución ante todo.

Estacionando el camión entre algunos árboles frondosos, quedaron en el Otabek, Yuuri y Yuri junto a Minho, que duerme boca arriba a falta de un entretenimiento o algo que comer, Yuuri que juega con el muñeco de felpa en forma de perro, tirando de sus orejas y tocando el pelaje sintético.

—Se supone que el callado aquí soy yo—comenta Otabek que con el ojo cerrado apoya la cabeza en el espaldar—. ¿Algo en mente?

—Eso creo... —suspira. — ¿Cómo vas con los sonidos?

—Fatal, al menos tengo la vista más clara que hace varios días—abre el ojo y lo mira—. Lo único es que aún no llega el día en que encontremos un parche o tela con la cual cubrir esto. —alza la venda y Yuuri hace una mueca, daba entre dolor y asco a su persona—. Y bien... ¿Harás algo?

Yuuri guardo silencio por un rato hasta finalmente levantarse, apoyándose para no caer, como si su abdomen gustara de doler en cuanto entrara en movimiento. Otabek lo ayudo a bajar los escalones, ya suponiendo acertadamente lo que el japonés se proponía y porque había esperado tanto rato para hacerlo.

— ¿Te puedes...?

—Quedar para que si Viktor llega no entre en crisis por dejarte solo, si, si puedo. —se apoyó en el camión con una ligera sonrisa. Yuuri dio un par de toquecitos al cristal.

— ¿Qué quie...? Ah... ¿necesitas algo? —pregunta desviando la mirada con incomodidad.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Yuri trago grueso, dejándolo subir, Otabek hizo un pequeño gesto hasta cómico de estarlo observando; Yuri no dijo nada, se quedó en lado opuesto a donde Yuuri estaba, jugando distraído con el muñeco de felpa.

—Supongo que me odias... —dice luego de un extenso silencio entre ambos—. Tampoco te culpo, es lo normal a pesar de lo... Extraño que te tomas las cosas de vez en cuando.

—No te odio—el cuello de Yuri estuvo a poco de romperse por el brusco giro que dio para verlo—. En realidad... estoy muy decepcionado de ti, hubiera esperando algo así hasta de Otabek en un inicio cuando no lo conocía, pero no de ti—escucharlo directamente de él es como hacerlo sentir peor—. ¿Por qué? No me pediste hacerlo... estaba inconsciente y al despertar cuando te pedí parar tu solo continuaste aún si me dolía.

—De habértelo pedido no hubieras aceptado—resopla frunciendo el ceño de modo apenas perceptible—. Ni siquiera borracho aceptarías.

—Por supuesto que no, estoy-

—Con Viktor, siempre con Viktor, todo es **_Viktor_**. —Yuuri clavó su vista en el muñeco. —Estoy harto de que... No puedas siquiera considerarme algo al lado de tu dios todopoderoso llamado Viktor Nikiforov, yo te conocí primero, yo te vi primero, yo fui quién se enamoró primero y fue _él_ a quien miraste solo por... por... ¡SER **_VIKTOR_**! ¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de mirarme como a un niño y sea igual que él!?

— ¿Por qué quieres ser igual que Viktor? Él tiene sus virtudes, defectos igual que tú. No necesito a dos personas iguales, necesito a dos personas me quieran de la misma manera en la que yo los quiero, que me respeten, entiendan... Y me es imposible mirarte cómo quieres con lo que me hiciste, pondría mi vida en tus manos y estaría dispuesto a perder un dedo si hace falta para que puedas continuar junto a mí. No sé porque no puedo odiarte, tan sólo es... decepción

—Es que... yo... —bajo la mirada, comenzando a llorar con fuerza—. Quiero que me ames y de verdad siento haberte hecho daño. Me da envidia que Viktor si pueda y yo no, que lo veas a él y a mí no, que lo necesites y a _mi_ no.

—Si te necesito, estás ahí para mí cuando más lo necesito, incluso cuando Viktor no está. No tienes que hacer nada para ser algo más grande de lo que ya eres. Te lo dije hace mucho ya, pero... No puedo hacerme la idea de una vida sin que estés presente.

Yuri se le abalanzo encima a abrazarlo, llorando como prácticamente nunca, podía compararse levemente a su llanto al encontrar a su abuelo con un tiro en la cabeza. Yuuri daba distraídas caricia a la cabeza de este para hacerlo sentir un poco más tranquilo, aparte de dar a entender ese perdón dado casi desde el primer día tras llorar y desahogarse. Asomado desde fuera Otabek respira tranquilo, apenas quito su único ojo del lugar se empezó a escuchar el llanto e imagino lo peor.

Para cuando el grupo regreso, Yuuri tenía a un dormido ruso en sus piernas, saludo con un pequeño gesto de mano y Viktor resoplo, rascándose la cabeza e interiormente, deseando que Yuuri pudiera albergar, aunque sea un poco de rencor, no podía ser que algo como eso lo perdonara sin más, esto era muy molesto para él y no tuvo como aguantárselo.

—Tuvo sexo contigo mientras estabas inconsciente, te violo incluso cuando le pediste que no lo hiciera y ahora... ¿¡Lo perdonas y ya!?

—Hay algo que me dice que en verdad no quería hacerme daño—aprieta su brazo viendo a otro lado, intimidado—. Se disculpo y fue sincero.

— ¿Y entonces qué? Esperar a que lo vuelva a hacer. Que te parezca sincero ahora no es nada, lo hizo una vez, querrá una segunda y si lo llega hacer va a tener un cartucho de balas con su nombre. —asegura con suma seriedad.

— ¿Crees que terminen de discutir pronto? —pregunta Mila cruzada de brazos. Milenka se mete cereal a la boca.

—No, no lo hará, pero mamá va a ganar. —Mila toma un poco de cereal y lo come también.

—No lo haría de nuevo, ya sé que fue lo que... Pasaba por su mente al hacerlo y no se va a repetir, ya lo hablamos.

—Y una mierda, sabes cómo es Yuri, va a hacerlo aun si-

—Si quisiera me lo pediría e incluso considerarían aceptarlo. —fue un comentario suelto a lo arriesgado en busca de una reacción que efectivamente llegó.

—Debes estarme jodiendo... No puedes hacerlo con él, es... un bestia y tu pareja soy yo. —resalta en tono notoriamente preocupado.

— ¿Lo eres? Me lo prometiste y apenas has cambiado... Dormimos, pero no hacemos nada, sales de un lado a otro y pueda o no caminar, jamás se te cruza por la cabeza llevarme. Soy humano, no de cristal y... ¡JODER, NECESITO AL FASTIDIOSO QUE INTERRUMPÍA ENTRENAMIENTOS PARA TENER SEXO EN EL BAÑO! —Viktor parpadeo un tanto sorprendido por la declaración ¿Enserio lo tenía tan descuidado que admitía el libido—. Ya no... Hay manera de que me demuestres que me quieres y la única que hay, nunca la usas, aun si no lo hacemos y que sea una simple mofa, no me fascina al idea de que pase algo así con todos viéndonos o pudiendo escuchar.

—No se puede ser como antes.

—Obviamente no, me refiero a que me trates como antes... No eres un maldito robot, deja de ser "perfecto" y preocupado líder por un momento y enfócate en mi como yo lo hago en ti cada segundo del día—exige al menos reciprocidad en las acciones, Viktor ladea la cabeza—. Puedo... Defenderme solo, creo, apoya tu espalda de la mia...

—Si te doy la espalda van a lastimarte.

—Que así sea mientras estoy cuidando de ti. —se acercó y pasando los brazos por los hombros de Viktor inicia un beso, que estuvo a poco de ser cortado por la debilidad que lo invade repentinamente. Viktor lo sostuvo e hizo más profundo el contacto como hace un buen tiempo no hacía.

Era nostálgico... Ojalá tuviera donde continuar esto.

—Debí apostar mis gomitas a que Mamá ganaría. —hace un puchero en lo que Otabek toma el chocolate que Mila le tiende, apostar de vez en cuando por esta clase de cosas no viene mal. Lo que sí pudo notar es que la rusa estaba un poco molesta más allá de perder la simple apuesta.

* * *

—Hace tanto que no venía aquí... ¡Sigue igual a como lo recuerdo! —exclama sonriente a su panorama.

— ¿Sabes en donde estamos? —pregunta Yuri con una deja alzada.

—En Phichit.

— Ha, claro, ahora enserio, en donde estamos—insiste y Yuuri se aguanta la risa—. ¿Que?

—No está mintiendo, hay un Estado llamado igual que él. —aclara el japonés.

—Tus padres tenían una buena imaginación. —acabo con un tic en la ceja y sonrisa tensa.

—Por aquí hay uno de esos mercados industriales, con algo de suerte aún queda un poco de su mercancía ahí dentro. —comenta el moreno, Seung hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en modo de asentimiento.

—Tal vez también nos quede de camino—susurra viendo el mapa que Phichit a rayado hasta el hartazgo, asume que el dibujo en forma de casa grande es ese mercado del que están hablando—. ¿Está a mitad de la vía?

—Aja, además tiene un enorme letrero rojo que dice "Market", es difícil no darnos cuenta de que está ahí. —sonríe en recuerdo de la vez entró en ese lugar. Gigantesco y con todo lo que pudiera desear hasta en muebles y juguetes, tenía alrededor de doce años en ese momento.

— ¿Hay sección de cacería? —interroga Yuri, pensando más en Mila cuyas flechas iban en descenso por lo obvio.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero tal vez sí. — Milenka se queda pensando un poco, si era un lugar tan grande y con todo, quizás pudiera encontrar algo que hace tiempo que darle a Yuuri. El coreano se percató de lo pensativa que estaba la niña, sabía que tenía en mente.

—Puedo ayudarrte si quieress. —Milenka le asiente sonriendo, Yuuri decidió no preguntar por asumir que, si le dijo a Seung, es por algo.

—Ya hablas mejor—acoto Viktor un tanto sorprendido—. Saca la lengua un momento— pide y Seung abre la boca, mostrando lo que cortaron—. No es por quejarme y ser cruel, pero... ¿No se supone que era mucho más pequeña? Se ve... Casi completa.

— ¿Completa? —Phichit se levanta de su lugar—. Wow... Es como si se estuviera regenerando. Pronto podrás hablar bien si sigues con este dote de lagartija. —se pega a Seung que suspiraba.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo—ironiza el rubio mostrando su mano, había cicatrizado con gran velocidad, sin embargo, estaría por siempre con una mano de cuatro dedos—. U Otabek.

—No me lo recuerdes... —Viktor trataba de olvidarse de que aquello paso, las náuseas volvían cada vez que eso aparecía en su mente.

* * *

—Como puede ser posible que nadie haya robado este lugar... ¡Es el maldito paraíso! —Mila se jala la cara, incrédula por el escenario frente a sus ojos.

El almacén no solo estaba a reventar de cualquier suministro, también tenía energía eléctrica. Afuera resonaban algunos truenos por el clima tormentoso. Viktor quedó un poco pensativo por lo mismo que Mila dijo, era muy extraño que ese lugar se encuentre intacto.

—Quizás tenga que ver con esa señal que no leímos porque el único que sabe tailandés no quiso ir adelante. —Phichit rio con nerviosismo ante la acusación del kazajo.

—Sea como sea, tomaremos lo que sea útil y entre en el camión, divídanse y vean que les interesa de comida, hay pase libre—con decir esto se fueron a todas direcciones, exceptuando a Yuuri—. ¿Y Milenka?

—Parece que ella y Seung van a buscar algo—se encoge de hombros, Seung podía cuidarla bajo las circunstancias que puedan pasar—. Este sitio me da un mal presentimiento.

—Oh... entonces toca apurarse, es capaz de romperse el piso cuando tienes una mala corazonada. —ríe suavemente. Yuuri tomo una lata de cilindros rellenos de galleta rellenos en chocolate, viendo su caducidad y abriéndola al fijarse de su buen estado.

—Poder comer todo lo que se me cruce es un poco extraño aún.

—La costumbre a la dieta es más fuerte de lo que te esperaste. —muerde la galleta que el japonés tenía en la boca, tratándolo como un pocky, Yuuri dio el mordisco final para acabar en un beso travieso.

...

— ¿Se puede saber ahora que hice? Estas igual de perra que las que asistían a mi colegio y no le hacía favores—una camisa impacto con su cara—. Oye... Aun si es un pedazo de tela, me lastima, no sé si estás consiente de lo asquerosamente sensible que está esta mi rostro. —tira la prenda al suelo y la pelirroja se cruza de brazos.

—Aparte de todos tienes la cara dura de preguntarme. —Otabek se la quedo mirando con una confusión increíble.

— ¿Leo mentes? Enséñame cómo hacerlo si es que lo olvide.

— ¡No! ¡Simplemente te estás haciendo el tonto en algo que tú mismo confesaste! —movió un poco la cabeza esperando que dijera algo más—. Lo hiciste con Sore.

— ¿Y el punto de eso es...?

— ¿¡Como que "es..."!? ¡Eres un imbécil! —quisquilla dejando al kazajo aún más perdido.

—Esto debo asumirlo como celos, molestia por ser con Sore... si te especificas me omites la tarea de tener que adivinar sabes. —bufa con molestia por el rodeo que hace ella.

— ¡Que no puedes hacerlo con nadie más! Es... Obvio que no pued—Otabek le puso la mano en la boca, con cara de aburrimiento.

—Quisiera decírtelo con tacto, pero lo hare tal como tú lo hiciste sentir... Me mandaste a la _mierda_ porque no soy una mujer y no estoy dispuesto a ser una o un remplazo de Sala Crispino. Por ende, _Señorita Bobichieva_ puedo acostarme con quién me dé la gana. —sonríe de forma escalofriante, apartándose de la pelirroja y tomando una cinta negra que había aparentemente para decorar algún vestido.

—Y-yo nunca te...

—lo hiciste, fue un: _No puedo estar contigo de esa manera, solo es sexo._ Bonito—concluye con ironía, atando esa cinta en su rostro para tirar a un lado la venda, viéndose en espejo para estar seguro de que cubrió lo que debía—. Esta replica es... odiosa.

— ¿¡Que puede tener de malo eso!? Si... estamos teniendo eso es obvio que no quiero que-

— ¡No es obvio! No soy un juguete, no puedes tratarme con un _Hoy quiero, pero mañana no, quédate tranquilo hasta que me den ganas_. Soy un ser humano y me llamo Otabek, no Sala. —concluye, dando media vuelta, decidido a ir a las neveras a buscar alguna bebida fría.

 _Si, es el alcohólico de este grupo..._

— ¡OTABEK AL...!

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente, el techo literalmente cayó, con la suerte de no ser golpeados por este y lo que trajo consigo.

...

— ¿Crees que este le guste? —Seung asintió, Milenka guardo el collar en uno de sus bolsillos. La mirada del hombre en ella la hizo adivinar a medias que quería decir—. Viktor y él tienen un anillo, Yuri le dio ese muñeco, quiero que tenga algo mio también.

Seung ladeo un poco la cabeza, parecía que Milenka tenía un poco de celos por no haberle dado nada a su "mamá". Al regresar al primer pasillo en el que se dividieron con algunas cajas llenas de diferentes comidas y dulces, se encontraron a Phichit y Yuri junto a la pareja.

—Este lugar seria perfecto si tan solo tuviera rollos de cámara—lloriquea y Yuri rueda los ojos—. ¿Dónde están Mila y Otabek? Es raro que no hayan vuelto.

—Beka debe estar bebiendo—asume el rubio—. Enana, toma, lo encontré por ahí. —lanza algo y Milenka apenas lo pudo atrapar, siendo un muñeco mediano y redondo con orejitas y nariz gorda, en resumen, una especie de bola con cara de cerdo—. Perdiste el que tenías en el avión—concluyo tomando unas cuantas cajas para encaminarse a la salida—. Podemos ir metiendo esto sin-

El techo sin una explicación se comenzó a venir abajo, el estruendo que producía los hizo fijarse como este caía y dando tiempo suficiente para evitar el daño del material. Lo que es realmente sorprendente es que, junto al techo, venían _Walkers_ en terrible estado, más putrefactos de lo usual.

— ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!? —quisquilla Yuri dando un golpe al suelo y luego una patada al _Walker_ más cercano, se giró al notar a Otabek junto a Mila corriendo en su dirección

— ¡Son muchos, no hay tiempo para responderte la pregunta! —El kazajo no tarda en hacer lo que haría valer la pena este susto, empujar a los _Walkers_ que se meten en su camino y llevando un par de cajas en sus manos. Yuri, Mila y Phichit lo imitan.

— ¡MAMÁ! —Yuuri se gira a ver a la niña que intenta ayudar al coreano, el cual tenía una pierna aplastada por el escombro del techo, junto a la niña tira para tratar de salir.

— ¡APÚRENSE! —ordena Viktor disparando a los _Walkers_ más próximos y así evitando que muerdan a Seung, pues el pantalón no es precisamente una media que acaba dentro del zapato.

—Ayúdame con el escombro—Milenka se pone junto a Yuuri y ambos hacer fuerza para levantar el trozo de concreto, al menos lo suficiente para que el coreano se libere. Los tiros dejaron de sonar, dando la señal de que Viktor se quedó sin balas—. Ay no puede ser. —murmura notando un enorme herida en la pierna de este, que se hincha demasiado para ser normal.

Lo ayuda a caminar tan rápido como puede, mientras Viktor con un cuchillo logra hacer paso a la entrada, pues de alguna manera se dispersaron y acabaron casi rodeándolos. Un grito a sus espaldas lo hace prácticamente tirar a Seung al suelo.

— ¡MAMÁHHH! —Milenka se aparta del _Walker_ , perdiendo parte de la carne de su antebrazo en el trayecto. Sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y para cuando lo iba a clavar. —¡HYAAAAAAAAA!

—MILEN- ¡SUÉLTAME! —Viktor lo sujeto para evitar que fuera, con los gritos resonando en el espacio amplio. Tenía una razón muy simple y es que...

 _¿Para qué?_

Estaba rodeada y ya iban cuatro que la comenzaban a canibalizar y a pesar de sus gritos sabía que nada podía hacerse. Aunque claro, no pidan a Yuuri utilizar el raciocinio, su mirada se clava en la suplicante de la niña en la espera de su auxilio cuando más y más _Walkers_ se dan su festín a costa de su ser. Logrando apartar al peli plata tomo su espada y la desplegó, tan cegado por la desesperación de lo que ocurre que mata a todo lo que se acerca.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—No puedo dejarlo ir a él solo ahí dentro. —Se tomo la libertad de agarrar la enorme arma que lleva Otabek y apuntando dispara a los que vienen por los costados y Yuuri seguramente no notaria. A medida que dispara camina.

—Joder. —Yuri de la misma manera corre dentro y junto a Yuuri se hacen paso.

— ¡DÉJENLA! —su rostro lleno de sangra a mas no poder, impidiéndole la vista no tarda en hacerse peor por cortar al azar para quitarlos.

 _—Si me lo dejaras a mi..._

—No por favor...

 _—... Acabarías más rápido..._

—YA BASTA.

 _—... Y sin el dolor al que tanto temes._

Tiro la espada a un lado cuando pudo deshacerse del cúmulo de _Walkers_ , cae de rodillas junto a la niña apenas consiente con el estómago abierto, mordidas en los brazos y piernas, incluso faltaba una parte de su cara. Yuuri con manos temblorosas intenta saber por dónde tomarla...

— No... por favor no... — solloza empezando a llorar y pasan apenas un dedo por el rostro lleno de sangre. Milenka gira un poco la cabeza, el ruido alrededor de ellos se desvanece—. Esto no...

—Mamá vino... a salvarme... —su voz ronca y casi nula sirvieron para hacer añicos lo poco que pudiera quedar de corazón en Yuuri por esto. Paró de respirar, su mirada opaca y músculos relajados por el estado ahora inerte.

—No... no m-me hagas esto... Respira... Despierta... Por favor despierta ... —pide levantando el cuerpo del suelo y pegándolo a su pecho.

 _Su corazón no late..._

—Yuuri ya no...

¡AAAHH! ¡UWAAAAAHHHH! —sus gritos doloridos atrajeron el llanto que, dependiendo de la persona, fue más o menos notorio.

Ya no habían _Walkers_ , con esa subida de adrenalina pudieron con todos. Mila cubre su boca para evitar ser escuchada, Yuri aprieta los puños hasta hacerse sangre mientras las lágrimas bajan lentamente. Seung cubre su rostro con ambas manos, sentado en la entrada y no queriendo ver ni ser visto, presenciando la muerte de otra niña pequeña que lo llamó hermano, Phichit no trata de disimular y Otabek lo hace con todas sus ganas, intentando ocultar esa tristeza.

Viktor se deja caer frente al suelo frente a Yuuri, apretando los puños y dando un golpe al piso a los pocos segundos. La tristeza entremezclada con la impotencia de... No haberlo podido impedir y peor aún, haberse interpuesto para ayudarlo y evitarle más dolor.

* * *

Falta un solo capitulo por este año y luego el extra del 31, demasiado por un año I think. Hay ciertas cosas un poco absurdas por aqui [al menos ustedes pueden considerarlas asi] pero las explicare muy por el final, no se me alteren

y Bueno... aun faltan muertes la que esta dolida por TWD


	30. In Pieces on the Water

**Kyani** : kdcrt, la trama ameritaba su muerte XDD Realmente es la que mas chance tiene de morir si lo piensas~ Hay que volver mierda la cabeza de Yuuri Y que decirte, estos dos ultimos cap han sido Wrecking Ball xDDD

* * *

 _Las heridas más grandes no son las del cuerpo, si no las del corazón._

 **In pieces on the Water**

Había empezado a llover, con suavidad a diferencia de lo que aquellos truenos más temprano habían dejado entrever. El campo que rodea el edificio ahora a oscuras, tan vivo por el nulo mantenimiento y demás, el silencio por parte de los presentes no es roto por sus voces, sino por el ruido ligeramente húmedo que hace uno de ellos.

—Yuuri... ya basta... —se acerca con lentitud, tomando una de las manos de este para impedir que continúe—. Te estas destrozando las manos.

—No me importa... —con un jalón soltó el débil agarre, continuando con lo suyo.

—Hay... palas dentro, iré a buscar una y— Otabek se ofrece para aquello con baja voz.

—No la necesito. —y continua con lo suyo, pasando por completo de los que están ahí.

—Por favor detente, te estás... haciendo daño. —pide Yuri, el japonés apenas lo ve un momento y continua.

Hace un agujero, cavando con sus propias manos ya sangrantes, sentía un suave y ligeramente perceptible hormigueo en sus dedos, el agua ablanda la tierra haciendo apenas más fácil el proceso. Ni siquiera está prestando atención a que ya es lo suficientemente profundo para lo que esto es hecho, _para ser una tumba._

—Lastimarte no va a servir de nada. —expresa, sintiendo que Yuuri lo hace con la intención de lastimarse.

—Ella... ella me estaba mirando... —se detuvo, mirando a Viktor. Estando con la cara roja, llena de tierra y sangre que apenas se limpiaba con las lágrimas junto a la llovizna, el cabello revuelto daba el último toque a la imagen realmente deplorable de Yuuri—. Mientras la estaban... matando me veía... y yo no la salve .

—Cuando entramos ya no... había nada que pudieras hacer, ninguno de nosotros pudo haber hecho nada. —concluyo Otabek con impotencia al respecto.

— Mordieron su brazo, aun si debía cortarlo lo hubiera hecho pero... no... estuve ahí para cuidarla... —dejándose caer acaba sentado dentro del agujero, haciéndose ver de la manera en que se siente en este momento.

 _Muerto... Ahogado..._

—Primero Marie-nee ... luego Minako-sensei... Todo lo que quiero cuidar acaba muriendo frente a mi y yo solo observo como pasa. —solloza cubriendo el rostro con sus manos, desinteresado por la suciedad en sus gafas.

—Nosotros seguimos aquí —anima Viktor —. Estamos vivos y estamos juntos... Sin ti no hubiéramos encontrado a Seung, tampoco hubiéramos podido apartarnos de Xun, Phichit no estaría aquí de no ser porque notaste esa herida en su mano, nos cuidaste en la casa, evitaste que dejáramos a un extraño morir que nos ha servido para... entender a nuestro enemigo y nosotros mismos. Aun si... Han ocurrido tres muertes, has podido evitar más.

—No podríamos vivir sin ti, eres como nuestro corazón, si algo te ocurriera no lo soportaremos y tu dolor lo compartimos para que no estés solo. —afirma Yuri, el cabello húmedo se escurre por su hombro.

—Dijiste a Xun que vivirías mientras alguien que quisieras te recordara y Milenka lo hara mientras no la olvides. Ella no gustaba de verte sufrir y que mejor que recordar lo que viviste con ella despues de salvarla. —dice Otabek con ese tacto que no lo caracteriza.

Viktor extiende una mano y Yuuri la mira por un instante, tomándola con temblores en su cuerpo. Con ayuda de este sale del agujero y no tarda en abrazarse a él, llorando con más fuerza de ser eso humanamente posible. Otabek entro al almacen a buscar la pala mientras Yuri con ayuda de Mila cargan el cuerpo, cuidadosamente para evitar que se rompa en su frágil estado.

—Esperren — se aclaró la garganta —. No... Aguard... MIERRDA. —cayó al suelo por intentar caminar, lo que tenía su pierna cercano al tobillo parece bastante doloroso, Phichit lo ayudó a levantarse y Yuri alzo una ceja extrañado. En cojeo logró llegar y metiendo la mano en la sábana teñida de rojo logra sacar algo —. Queriah darte esto. —hizo un esfuerzo por hablar bien, Yuuri coge con mano temblorosa lo que el coreano le tiende.

Era un collar de cadena no tan fina, posiblemente para evitar que se rompa, con un dije pequeño y plateado en forma corazón con una huella de perro en el centro, era muy tierno y sabiendo que le gustan los perros, es mejor, por lo sucio de la sgafas no distingue lo que tiene grabado. Viktor la agarro antes de que la dejara caer por lo entumidas qué están sus manos.

—Vamos a limpiarlas para ponerte vendas ¿bien? —Yuuri negó con la cabeza —. Puede infectarse.

—Aun no la entierran. —El peli plata suspira, Otabek llego con la pala y comienza a devolver la tierra a su lugar, le daría el crédito al japonés por haber podido formar aquel enorme agujero solo con sus manos.

Una vez el agujero es cubierto por completo, Yuuri aprieta los labios ladeando la cabeza, un pequeño "clic" lo hace voltear, notando a Phichit con la cámara en las manos y careciendo de esa sonrisa traviesa que lo caracteriza al capturar una imagen. El tailandés lo mira al sentirse observado.

—Si esto mejora sería bonito recordar donde es para ponerle flores ¿No lo crees? —opina con sonrisa temblorosa. Yuri regreso del interior del almacén con el muñeco que había entregado hace un rato a la ahora difunta.

—Es su único... Juguete. —traga grueso, dejándolo sobre la tierra, la tela del muñeco posee algunas manchas de sangre.

—Debemos irnos... —expresa Viktor, Yuuri baja la mirada, con el cabello cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

—Adiós... Te extrañaré mucho... Nos veremos en algún momento. —intenta sonreír en vano, tomando carrera al camión donde Minho espera chillando triste. Al seguirlo quienes irían atrás, Otabek se percata de un cartel entre la maleza, lo jala y deja a la vista.

—Es idéntico al de atrás... ¿Qué dice? —pregunta y Phichit entrecierra los ojos, pues la escritura no es precisamente la mejor.

— _No... entrar al... almacén_ —Seung lo mira con ligera sorpresa —. _Techo frágil con posibilidad de..._ ¿Captura? —se rasca la cabeza —. Supongo que ruptura... _Muertos de refugiados, helicóptero caído... Precaución, el contenido no vale el peligro._

—Eso quiere decir que nadie entra a sacar algo ahí porque sabían era peligroso —concluye Mila impresionada —. Cuando discutimos... el ruido los atrajo a un punto y por el peso, el techo se quebró.

—De haber leído esto hubiéramos tenido más cuidado... —suspira Otabek tirando el letrero a un lado —. Quizás ir sin Yuuri y Milenka, por ejemplo.

—Ya... Pasó, no hablemos de esto ahora, ya es suficiente para un solo día. —opina con propia afectación al respecto de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Mantenerse en una forma casi indiferente es una manera de autodefensa, en la que sus sentimientos caóticos por la niña que también llegó a considerar su hija no salen por todos lados y permiten ver lo vulnerable que está en estos instantes.

 _Igual que todos._

Reanudando el camino, se encarga de limpiar a Yuuri que permanece quieto y sin mirar a nada, respirando por la boca. Con temor abrió la ropa, encontrando tantas marcas y moretones que las ganas de llorar regresaron a él. Verlo en ese estado tan deplorable no hacía más que volver añicos su corazón. Antes que sus manos, decidió limpiar la cara, Yuri se sentó tras el japonés y cubrió sus ojos para permitirle al peli plata limpiar las gafas.

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain,_ **I can't get enough**  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 **You're sick of feeling numb**  
 **You're not the only one**  
 **I'll take you by the hand**  
 **And I'll show you a world that you can understand**  
 _This life is filled with hurt_  
 _When happiness doesn't work_  
 **Trust me, and take my hand**  
 **When the lights go out, you'll understand**

 **Anger and agony are better than misery**  
 **Trust me, I've got a plan**  
 **When the lights go up, you'll understand**

 **I know, That you're wounded**  
 **You know that I'm here to save you **  
**I'm always here for you**  
 **That you'll thank me later**

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain,_ **I can't get enough**  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
 _Rather feel pain_

Se miraron entre sí, preguntándose _quién_ de los dos había tarareado aquella deprimente y triste canción. Sore podía ser cruel e insensible, pero hasta él debe tener un punto de quiebre y posiblemente la muerte de un ser allegado sea capaz de tocar esa herida abierta para hacerlo sentir algo más allá del placer en matar.

Esa noche la imagen de los tres durmiendo juntos se hacía en teoría, tierna, siempre y cuando no supieras el trasfondo de lo que realmente ocurría y por qué ambos hombres de mayor proporción se encuentran apoyados y tomando las manos del japonés. Queriendo consolar y menguar el dolor propio que se sentía como haber perdido al hijo que realmente habían cogido sin pensar.

 _Mamá..._

Se removió un poco donde está, pues escuchar la voz de quien enterró hace unas horas no es precisamente bonito o un buen sueño con el cuál descansar.

 _Está bien... estoy bien..._

—Milen...ka...

 _Cuidaré de ti como tu cuidaste de mí. Adiós, extrañare mucho tu voz hacia mí, te amo Yuuri._

Abrió los ojos de golpe por aquello, no quiso moverse, preguntándose qué tan cruel es su propia mente consigo mismo para soñar algo así, intentar auto convencerse que Milenka en el más allá no le tendrá rencor o similar por haberla dejado morir de esa manera tan dolorosa. Ahí con todos durmiendo sin saber que se encuentra despierto de quedo mirando la espada sin plegar, seguramente ninguno debió darse cuenta de que esta de esa manera. Piensa y sigue dando vueltas al acontecimiento que no dejaría de atormentarlo por un lado tiempo, hasta que algo llego a su mente de forma repentina.

 _No lo pienses, desconecta la cabeza y la sensibilidad que tengas, deja que el instinto te_ _guíe_ _._

Es la solución a todo, simplemente dejarse ir en lugar de aferrarse a lo que tanto ha tratado desde un inicio, si lo hacía, más nadie perecería por su propia falta de acción, ya no sería así, no lo iba a permitir.

 _—Parece que por fin estas entendiendo bien lo que debes hacer, Yuuri~ Con gusto te ayudare con ello._

* * *

—Llevamos malditos siglos ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro maldito destino de mierda? siento que este paso, ese lugar estará destruido y nuestra opción para llegar más rápido a Japón ya no existe. —bufa Yuri como no es de sorprender, siendo el quejón de este grupo a decir verdad.

—Llegamos en teoría, tan solo no tengo idea de dónde queda este lugar, en mi vida lo había escuchado, quizás es de una empresa priva- ¡Yuuri! No hagas eso. —lloriquea con la mano en la cabeza.

—Lo siento... —balbucea llevando la espada a su espalda. Viktor negó con la cabeza y se la arrebató de las manos.

—Creo que ya has practicado suficiente, no hace falta que seas el último samurái y mucho menos que nos cortes media cara haciendo eso aquí dentro. —ríe suavemente, Yuuri suspira tomando lugar en uno de los rincones.

Desde lo ocurrido, tomó una extraña manía por practicar con la espada, siguiendo el libro que le habían dado y que por los lentes nuevos podía leer perfectamente; escribia en los espacios libres ¿Que escribía? Es un misterio, ninguno sabe japones. El problema con Yuuri es que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien de lo saque de esta. Si bien era beneficioso, no le pidan no preocuparse por lo terriblemente ido que parece al hacerlo, como si realmente no fuera él quien está ahí.

—Llevamos un buen tiempo viendo la costa, el lugar donde haya gente es el indicado ¿Qué no? —interroga Otabek que sinceramente estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas el calor costeño.

—Supongo que sí... Tal vez sea cuestión de buscar donde haya barcos, si nos dijeron que nos ayudarían es la única forma que se me ocurre de ayuda. —comenta Yuuri jugueteando con el muñeco de felpa, Yuri ladea la cabeza, pensativo.

—O humo, es la señal más inequívoca de vida y... también tenemos la opción de que ese lugar ya no exista. —enredar los dedos en su cabello de había vuelto una terriblemente constante costumbre por alguna razón desconocida.

—Por desgracia es lo más probable. Mejor continuemos a ver qué ocurre. —Asienten y Minho da un largo bostezo, llevan tanto tiempo estando limitados a permanecer dentro del camión, que el estrés en el animal es inevitable.

Sin embargo, se puede tomar esto a una mayor desconfianza a la vida en sí. Separarse quedó casi totalmente prohibido, mucho más aventurarse sin informar a nadie de esa salida. La preocupación usualmente se volcaba a Yuuri, cuyas conversaciones a Sore se hacían más largas y difíciles de interrumpir.

En sí, Sore estaba muchísimo más tranquilo, las pocas veces que se ha dado la desgracia de que los lentes han caído, se comportaba menos errático, lo que daba a Phichit una preocupante deducción al respecto, con la que Viktor deseaba y rogaba no fuera verdad.

 _Sore y Yuuri comienzan a unirse._

No sabía si era posible o no, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, estaba feliz y contento de impedirlo en la medida de lo posible, pues eso sería horrible, como diluir a su frágil pareja en lo que llevan tanto tiempo queriendo evitar.

— ¿has pensando en lo que encontraremos en Japón? Tal vez no haya nada... —murmura y Viktor voltea a mirarlo un momento, volviendo su vista al camino casi de inmediato.

—Yo también puedo tener presentimientos y estoy más que seguro de que encontraremos algo por lo que valga la pena haber regresado. —Asegura con una leve sonrisa, Yuuri hace el mismo gesto, el peli plata ahora sin dudas se esfuerza por ser más abierto con él, es necesario si quiere el mismo trato.

— sé que es un poco tarde para preguntar, pero no te gustaría volver a Rusia, después de todo es tu hogar, nunca me has hablado de tus padres o de algún familiar, por lo único que te has preocupado es por Makkachin. — pregunta con aire ciertamente curioso al respecto, pues Víctor jamás ha hablado acerca de su familia, país... Nada.

—Nunca me lleve bien con mis padres, el problema de la... orientación nos separó mucho y al final del día solo tenía a Yakov, sin él lo único que me queda de mi anterior vida es Makkachin... No es algo que realmente me importe, te tengo a ti y con eso puedo vivir feliz, pleno y tranquilo—responde sin dar ninguna clase de rodeo, tampoco lo siente necesario —. Incluido ahora podría decir que a pesar de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor... La limitación no existe, antes nos hubieran juzgado, señalado y por sobre todo intentado destruir por el hecho de que nos queremos , ahora eso ya no importa.

—Es una forma un poco rara de ver el vaso medio lleno.

—Alguna ventaja hay que sacar de todo esto ¿No?

Siguieron así un rato, platicando con calma y sin interrupción de nadie, debían ser alrededor de las dos de la tarde a juzgar por el cielo perfectamente azul y las aves volando libremente en el cielo, la vista era muy buena. Viktor entre cerró los ojos, había algo extraño en la vía mas no logra distinguir de que se trata. Cuando iba q preguntarle a Yuuri esto, a ver si este tenía mejor visión con el aumento de las gafas, un pequeño brinco hasta que finalmente pasaron por sobre esa cosa y el frenar bruscamente se hizo inevitable.

— ¿¡Ahora que paso!? —quisquilla Yuri, siendo el primero en bajar del área trasera.

—No tengo ni la más... Oh no...

— ¿Que? —Otabek mira en la misma dirección que el compungido pelo plata —. Mierda, debes estar de broma. —refunfuña, los cuatro neumáticos delanteros están desinflándose, apenas tienen dos de repuesto y está más que claro que cambiarlos a mitad de la nada con lo pesado del vehículo es imposible aun si los tuvieran todos.

— ¿Que se supone que hacemos ahora? —Mila de revuelve el cabello, pensando en alguna idea que no aparece.

—Alguien tuvo que poner esto aquí, es imposible que hayan de estos a mitad de la nada —acota Yuuri viendo lo que Viktor no logro distinguir, siendo de aquellas cosas que veía en las series policiacas donde sabían por dónde iba un prófugo en auto, obviamente por ello las llantas del camión se pincharon —. Quizás si estamos yendo por buen camino.

—Buen camino, pero de ahora en adelante será a pie —Yuri se cruza de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo. Mingo ladra, para él eso es perfecto —.Empezare a sacar las cosas y dejar lo inútil como una cámara y un celular sin batería...

— ¡NO! MI CÁMARA Y MI CELULAR NO. —Lloriquea Phichit.

—No podía tocar caminar estando en una ciénaga, no, debe ser junto a la costa, cuando más calor me da y me arde donde debería tener un globo ocular. —bufa el kazajo con fastidio, tomando el bolso que Yuri lanza desde dentro del camión.

—Ya está bien de quejarse, no son niños de cuatro años. —regaña Viktor guardando las pistolas en los compartimientos de su cinturón, Yuuri se igual manera tomaba la espada y cuchillos que podía llevar.

—Tengo la impresión de que pronto pasara algo peor que esto. —comenta Seung con tono indiferente, pensando en que la línea de desgracias seguiría igual que siempre, pues con algo pequeño se inicia mayormente.

—No invoques la tragedia, ya tenemos suficiente para una vida y la que nos pueda seguir. —pide Mila en tono cansino.

Retomar la caminata se hacia levemente nostálgico, con el inconveniente de que ahora hay demasiado silencio, pues era _Milenka_ la que solía iniciar la conversación, Phichit la continuaba antes que nadie, luego Mila, Otabek, seguido de Yuri, Viktor y por último su persona, es algo que ya no ocurriría más y pensarlo le hace daño...

— _Ciertamente esto es un poco más tranquilo sin la enana..._

—Lo sé...

— _Aunque claro, te daré un lado positivo que aunque no te gustara y es raro para mi decirlo... ¿No es mejor así a que prosiga sufriendo cada mala suerte que nos da? Digo... Creo que hubiera sufrido menos de haber muerto desde un principio en lugar de haber continuado con nosotros._

—Era una niña, empezar a vivir para acabar sin haber podido hacer nada es... Sin sentido, al menos tengo la idea de que alguna alegría pude darle... —ladea un poco la cabeza, ensimismado.

— _Eso no hay quién lo dude, quién no quiere a mi adorable hermanito como madre, hay que ser tonto y mal agradecido para ello._

—Si de verdad hubiera actuado con una madre, hubiera podido acabar con ella yo mismo...

— _Hey, estuviste en su último respiro, es lo que a ella pudo alegrar en ese instante, evitar su cambio no hace la diferencia._

—No la salve, no lo impedí... solo estuve ahí.

— _Ay mi pequeño hermanito... cualquiera que tenga ese honor ya debe de sentirse congraciado._

—Deja de tratarme como alguien importante cuando lo soy, soy un simple... Inútil.

— _Un inútil que tiene algo a la derecha._

Saco uno de los cuchillos y lo lanzo sin pensarlo más, dando al ojo del _Walker_ que había a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Phichit dio un silbido, la puntería de Yuuri era usualmente buena, lo que lo tiene sorprendido es que se pudiera percatar de él, considerando que estaba hablando con Sore bastante animado.

— _Buen tiro, no oigo más ninguno cerca ¿y tu?_

—No, no escucho ninguno a menos que esten bajo al tierra, con las lluvias no sería raro que se quedaran atascados en el fango. —responde dudoso de si ir a buscar su cuchillo o dejarlo.

— _Los próximos me los dejas a mi._

—Claro...

—déjalo, tienes suficientes —Viktor lo detiene de ir a buscar el arma —. No huele a podrido, con la temperatura de este lugar deben estar más apestosos que nunca.

—Siempre que decimos eso, aparece una horda. —recuerda Seung, queriendo quedarse con el puesto de recordatorio pesimista de este grupo.

—Podemos tirarnos al mar si eso pasa. —dice Yuri con mofa, estando ya entrando a la playa de forma casi literal.

—Puede ser que yo estoy, literalmente, medio ciego, pero... Hay _Walkers_ saliendo de ahí. —fijan su vista en el mismo punto que el kazajo, dando por cierto este asunto, pues uno que otro, siendo tumbado por la marea casi al instante, sale del agua, esto da a pensar que algún barco se hundió.

—Pueden incluso estar bajo el agua, esto es perfecto. —bufa Viktor haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás.

—Sus pulmones no funciona, pueden ser solo una cabeza, esto ya no me sorprende. —admite Mila con una mano en al cintura, Minho ladra, gruñendo en esa dirección.

—Se van a acumular, sigamos...

...

—Ya es de noche ¿Por qué no estamos buscando donde dormir? —interroga Yuri con confusión, Viktor bajo de la rama en la que se logro subir.

—Hay una especie de destello por allá, tal vez sea lo que estamos buscando.

—Es a mitad de la jodida nada —acota Otabek haciendo énfasis en donde están, en medio de un bosque de lo más extraño —. Escucho gruñidos por todos lados, podemos llegar ahí mañana.

— ¿Y quedarnos aquí? Prefiero seguir caminando. —rebate Mila.

—Esta discusión la podemos tener en un lugar menos... —Seung clava el cuchillo en al frente del _Walker_ que estuvo a nada de agarrarlo —...Peligroso y que atente contra mi vida.

— _Que gente tan necia._

—Tan solo continuemos, no esta tan lejos y-

Una especie de alarma especialmente cercana a ellos los sobresalto, tomando lo que habían dejado en el suelo para descansar, comienzan a correr la lado opuesto al ruido, Yuri que va adelante, raja a patada limpia la cara de cualquier cosa que se le atraviese, acercándose curiosamente a aquel lugar iluminado que Viktor comentaba.

— ¡ALTO!

—Ay no... —Yuuri chocó contra la espalda de Yuri cuando este se detuvo, una potente luz los apunto, Mila que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que impedir que los atacaran por la espalda, seguía disparando flechas.

— ¡Retírense del área ahora mismo! —ordena un hombre por una bocina, Viktor se pone en frente con las manos en alto.

—No vinimos a atacarlos, vinimos por q-

—No nos interesa, aléjense ahora mismo o abriremos fuego. —trago grueso por ser apuntados. Yuuri busca en sus bolsillos el papel que les habían entregado para llegar ahí, al menos eso asumen.

— ¡Apúrense un poco! —quisquilla Otabek cargando por tercera vez el arma, que con el escándalo que hacen, no le sorprendería que siguieran viniendo más y más. Incluso ahora, retroceden por la cantidad.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese tipo? —se pregunta Phichit nervioso, quizás con decir el nombre bastaría.

— ¡Última advertencia! ¡Aléjense del área o abriremos fuego en su contra! —amenaza, Yuuri consigue el dichoso papel, la pequeña tarjeta.

— ¡FINN NOS ENVIÓ! —chilla Yuuri.

— ¡Fuego!

Se tiraron al suelo casi de inmediato de escuchar aquella palabra, sin sentir nada en lo absoluto. Al alzar la vista, se fijaron que los disparos son dirigidos a los _Walkers_ que salen de entre la vegetación. La gran reja es abierta y pronto sale gente por esta, uniformada cual militares.

—No tenemos toda la noche ¡adentro! —ordena y ni tontos que fueran, tomando con prisa lo suyo y entrando a la zona que puede tomarse sin dudas como segura, los disparos cesaron luego de unos minutos.

—Gra-Gracias... —tartamudea Viktor aun rígido, un tanto nervioso.

—No lo agradezcan, ustedes estarían fuera de no tener esa cosita. Maldito infeliz, nada lo mata—carcajea el hombre corpulento con la tarjeta en la mano —. Soy Harv, asumo que conocieron a esos locos que puedo llamar amigos.

—Salvamos al rubio. —silba Phichit, Harv hace un pequeño círculo con la boca, luego sonriendo de manera casi malévola.

—Eso explica que les dijera de este lugar —concluye —. Como sea, vengan por aquí, si vinieron hasta aquí dudo que sea para unirse a nosotros y mantener esta zona tan segura como sea posible... Déjenles sus armas, no son tontos. —calma a los otros que se los quedan mirando.

—En realidad, necesitamos ir a Japón. —explica Viktor analizando el enorme lugar, daba una sensación de puerto de importación y exportación a juzgar por los contenedores alargados y enormes que hay por doquier.

— ¿Japón? ¿Por qué quieren ir a ese infierno? Ahí las cosas están peor que en ningún otro lugar—se empieza a quitar el chaleco que tiene.

—Tengo mi familia allá —responde Yuuri con expresión temerosa —. Debo saber si al menos... uno de mis conocidos vive.

—Siendo tú, tendría una expectativa muy baja, no hay casi nada vivo allá y entenderán porque existe tanto riesgo —Yuuri traga grueso, comprendiendo lo que quiere decir —.Por otro lado, no soy nadie para impedirles ir a morir si eso quieren...

—Entonces nos puede prestar un... ¿Barco? ¿Avión...? —pregunta tanteando el asunto, Harv ladea la cabeza.

—Considerando que no volverán, sería más un regalo que un préstamo —corrige con suavidad al kazajo que suspira fastidiado —. Y Aviones los necesito, Barcos... Tengo alguno por aquí que puede serles útil, también es fácil de- ¿Alguien puede llevarse a este maldito gato de aquí? —bufa, molesto por el minino.

—Siento que he visto a este gato en otro lado. —murmura Mila con la vista fija en el animal, Yuri ladea la cabeza, el gato lo imita, de abundante pelaje amarillo y marrón.

—Sea como sea, parece que le gusta Yuuri. —ríe Phichit, pues el minino se había trepado hasta los hombros.

—Todos los animales quieren a Yuuri. —resume Seung, viendo a Minho aguantándose las ganas de ladrarle al animal.

Yuuri hizo unos cuantos mimos al gato que ronronea, restregando su cabeza contra la mejilla del japonés. Yuri se acercó con una ceja alzado, con cuidado inicio con la caricia en el lomo, seguido de la cabeza y bajando hasta el cuello, tocando el collar que hay escondido entre tanto pelaje. El gato maúlla.

— ¡ES POTYA! —exclama sorprendido, tomando en brazos, este no tarda en acurrucarse. —Pero como... como estas aquí... —pregunta moqueando, no pensó que vería a su gato nunca más, después de todo lo dejo en Rusia.

—Fuimos a Rusia hace un tiempo y salvamos a una chica en mitad de una comunidad residencial, lo llevaba con ella. Debe estar dormida ahora, era una patinadora artística o algo así —resta importancia al asunto —. Y si quieres te lo llevas, no hace más que fastidiarme la existencia, me araña a cada rato.

—Si, es Potya. —asienten Mila y Viktor a la misma vez.

—Creo que habrá problemas con eso. —comenta Phichit notando que Potya hace un gruñido a Minho que ladra.

—Como sea, síganme, ya sé que barco darles —invita caminando en el lugar que parece nunca dormir, pues siendo tan noche y todos activos es extraños —. ¿Por qué no abandonan la idea de Japón? Escuche un rumor de que nada pasa en Oceanía.

—No es cuestión de seguridad, es porque queremos regresar ahí —explica Yuuri y Harv rueda los ojos —. ¿Hay algo más en Japón?

—Lo único que puedo decirte como información son rumores, pues nada se puede confirmar ahora sin medios. Dicen que hay una bestia por ahí, mucho más peligrosa que la misma infección de los muertos andantes. —cuenta y Yuuri acaba pensativo.

— ¿Se llama _Cormeum_? —Harv ladea la cabeza, deteniéndose para mirarlo —. ¿Eh?

—No, le han puesto el nombre de Licker, no lo he visto, sin embargo, tampoco quiero verlo... ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? Hasta ahora solo una persona sabía al respecto aparte de mí.

—Amvlýs lo dijo.

—Ah, eso lo explica... Y realmente no tenemos una idea clara de que es eso, puede que sí sea otro monstruo, peor al que cuentan. Deberían tener cuidado y reconsiderar si ir o no a Japón. —opina moviendo la mano con desinterés.

Llegados a donde todas las naves marítimas, Harv los dirigió a una especialmente bonita y grande, de color blanco y sumamente lujosa. Yuri da un silbido, le recordaba a esos barcos costosos de las películas.

—Con este podrán llegar a Japón, aparte de la fuerza del motor y resistencia para el oleaje, tiene un purificador de agua, el perro no se morirá de sed —mofa, Minho le ladra gruñendo —. Podemos darles solo un par de bolsos con provisiones porque no somos misioneros, haré ese favor solo por Amvlýs.

—Pues... gracias, es más de lo que esperábamos en realidad —admite Viktor haciendo un pequeño gesto —. ¿Como se maneja esta cosa?

— ¿Sabes manejar autos? ¿Jugaste Mario Kart antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda? —interroga como si la respuesta fuera obvia con lo sencillo que es manejar, Viktor resopla —. Les aconsejo irse mañana por la mañana, por la noche hay más problemas de ver los cadáveres flotando.

—No pensé que hubiera ese problema en el agua. —comenta Otabek junto a Harv, que estando uno al lado del otro se podían creer incluso familiares, teniendo una fisionomía similar, exceptuando que Otabek se nota su adolescencia.

—Créeme, muchos aviones se estrellaron y muchos barcos naufragaron, están en _todos_ lados y si uno de esos se traba en el purificador, pueden darse por muertos. Les darán una habitación, cuando sea la hora los levantarán... ¿Aún hay habitacion despues de encontrara esa mujer morena? —interroga en bajo tono a uno de los militares que hay por doquier.

Que las cosas salieran bien, por algún motivo desconocido, no hizo más que alterarlos más de lo que estaban de por sí.

* * *

—Ahora estoy en duda de que será más complicado. Que Minho no mate a Potya —estos se gruñían entre ellos —. Que Otabek deje de roncar —mira al kazajo con la posición más anormal, en el sofá que hay en esa sala del barco —. Que Phichit de molestar con la puta cámara de los huevos o... Que dejes de intentar rebanarme la cara con esa mierda.

—Pe-perdón...

Yuri se restregó la cara con una mano. Hace alrededor de cuatro horas que zarparon, habiendo pocas habitaciones para la cantidad de personas que son hace que deban compartir, evidentemente para las parejas no queda mal, el problema es que o dormía en los incomodos sofás que hay repartidos por el barco o... compartía habitación Mila y Otabek.

Para su desgracia, Viktor no lo iba a dejar dormir en su habitación aun si prometía mil veces que no haría nada, Phichit y Seung no se aguantaban los momentos solos y el problema cual es se preguntaran... Mila y Otabek están en una pelea interminable con la que acabara muriendo de tanto fastidio por un tema que ni siquiera le importa.

Por lo que ha escuchado, si Mila simplemente acabara rindiéndose o aceptando haría un bien a la humanidad, no hay como negar que había sido seca y cruel para estar añorando un cariño que un principio no quiso. Así que, con esto, tener que compartir habitación con los que son sus mejores amigos se vuelve horroroso.

— ¿Puedes convencer a Viktor? Dormiré en el suelo o dentro del closet si no quiere verme. —pide y Yuuri tuerce un poco el gesto.

—Es que... Queremos un poco de privacidad para... eso. —resalto, Yuri rodo los ojos, tragándose el verdadero gesto que quiere demostrar en ese momento.

—Puedo esperarme a que terminen o encerrarme en el baño, a estas alturas, no sería la primera vez que llevo el disgusto —Yuuri se pone colorado, recordando que eso es verdad —. Es para huir, no pienso hacer na-

—Quédate con Otabek, no pienso compartir habitación con ese imbécil. —resopla Mila pasando a un lado del par, Yuri gira la cabeza, viendo a Otabek que se soba la mejilla, roja por una bofetada seguramente.

—Ahora sugiero encerrarlos en ese cuarto a ver si calman esos humos —suspira Viktor —. Las paredes no permiten que pase el ruido, en el baño y es lo único que ofrezco si en serio no pretendes nada. —Yuri se encogió de hombros, peor es nada.

...

—Vik-Viktor ya... ya... —da golpecitos al antebrazo de este, tratando de llamar su atención.

—te quejas de que... no lo hacemos y ahora... ¿Enserio me pides que me detenga? —jadea con una sonrisa, Yuuri hace una especie de puchero. —Nunca me imaginé... que podría verte con el cabello largo. —con delicadeza entrelaza los dedos en las hebras negras y húmedas por el sudor.

—Casi puedo decir lo mismo. —suelta una pequeña risita, cierra un ojo cuando la virilidad de Viktor sale de su interior, esté bajo la mirada, la flexibilidad de Yuuri a veces es muy útil.

—Sigo curioso de lo que esto puede ser... ¿Sientes algo? —pregunta metiendo un dedo en aquellos pliegues húmedos, un ligero sobresalto se dio cuando Yuuri tiró de él por su hombro, arañándolo.

—Sa-saca... ah... n-no lo... ah... ah... —su cara de susto junto al apenado sonrojo dejaba muy en duda de que es lo que realmente sentía con respecto a ese lugar. — ¡AHH! ¡GAHH! —Viktor parpadea sorprendido, aquella reacción daba a creer ahí sentía más placer que en ningún otro lado, aun siendo un solo y miserable dedo.

Una parte de su juicio se nubló, sin una comprensión clara de la situación y lo significa esto. Atrayendo a Yuuri a un beso sumamente profundo, en el que se encarga de cortar por completo su respiración, mueve la pelvis hasta colocarse en el lugar y empujar con fuerza para introducirse en el espacio de reducido tamaño que apenas puede acogerlo.

Lo importante es que Yuuri lo está disfrutando, obnubilado y perdido en su mente sin comprender que es lo que está ocurriendo. Viktor accidentalmente tumbo los lentes al tomar el rostro de Yuuri de nuevo, cuyos brazos rodearon el cuello del peli plata.

—N-no puedo... ahí... Vik-Viktor... —solloza angustiado —. B-bien... —balbucea entre los gemidos escandalosos que se escapan por sus labios, esta podía contarse como una de las pocas veces en la que Sore luce _vulnerable_ —. N... no... —comenzó a empujarlo, cuando ya lo sentía venir.

— ¿No... que? —interroga jadeando, percatándose a duras penas de lo raro qué están los ojos de Yuuri... _Se ven rojos en lugar de marrones._

—T-tu... Ah... Unng... —apretó los ojos y los labios cuando la semilla caliente del ruso abundo y llenó ese nuevo lugar. Viktor ladeo la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, soltando todo el aire acumulado.

 _Estaba viendo a la puerta del baño..._

Puede contarse con la suerte de haberlo agotado, dejándolo en la cama durmiendo sin dar una explicación a su comportamiento por tocar aquella parte sin razón de estar. Poniéndose uno de los boxers que había por ahí abrió la puerta del baño, Yuri "dormía" recostado de la pared que da a la habitación. Dio golpes desde fuera a probar si se escuchaban.

—No se oye nada... —murmura bajo —. Hey —Yuri abre los ojos levemente, por un mínimo instante pudo notar aquel extraño tono carmesí en la mirada del rubio —. Necesito-

—Tus ojos... están rojos... —comenta en tono adormilado —. Que extraño... se supone que me dormí... Dentro de la bañera —bosteza —, ¿me darás una almohada al...? ¡AY! —chilla cuando Viktor tira de él —. ¿¡Ahora que te...!?

—Yuri~

Decir que estaba sorprendió por ser empujado y recibido por el ahora despierto Yuuri es poco, viendo a Viktor con cara de espanto por la forma en que este iba a tomar lo que estaba pasando, pues Sore -pues aún no tiene los lentes- estaba muy entusiasmado -perezosamente entusiasmado- en quitarle las prendas de encima.

—Tiene sueño, espera a-

Viktor es tironeado por Yuuri, jadeando aire caliente —Aún no están todos ¿Por qué no lo están? Necesito que lo estén, quiero que lo estén ¿Por qué no me quieren? —. solloza repentinamente, llevándose las manos a la cara —M-me abandonan y...

—Nadie te está abandonando. —se apresura a decir Yuri, percatándose de los ojos rojos del japonés.

—Lo hacen por Milenka ¿verdad? No la cuide y me dejan por eso, no quiero que me dejen.

Entender qué relación tenía una cosa con la otra, es la santa cuestión que ahora se preguntan.


	31. What Someone Pray's

**What Someone Pray's**

 _1... 2... 3..._

— ¿Qué tal?

—Ummm...

—Oh vamos, no puedes quedarte así todo el día.

—¿Eh?

 _Tengo... calor..._

—Buenas tardes.

El ambiente es caluroso, el cielo esta azul y las aves se hacen notar con su cantar. El sonido del mar emula un arrullar y el sol en su máximo punto, llena de calidez su receso del mundo. El ponto está calmo y la brisa con olor del vigente verano, sus ojos adormilados dan un vistazo a todos lados, encallando en quien le ha estado hablando con sonrisa de suave curvado. Toma su mano, con el sopor llenando su alma hasta el último gramo.

En pie y puesto a la sombra, es capaz de apreciar todo lo que a él entorna. Jóvenes contemporáneos jugando, cuyo alboroto de satisfacción ante la diversión apenas llena su calmado oído. Chapoteando en el agua, excavando en la arena e incluso descansando bajo la sombra de algún costeño árbol. Pieles blancas y cobrizas desfilan en la armonía dicha por sus anchas sonrisas.

— Parecer turbado ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada, tan solo estoy... un poco mareado y-

—Eres el cerdo, no me sorprende que tras entrar al agua estés así de mal, al punto de dormirte por casi dos horas en el deslumbrante sol.

—Quizás sea tanto calor se llenó. Traeré alguna bebida fría que pueda refrescarlo.

—No se preocupen, es solo un suave mareo, sigan divirtiéndose. —pide con débil sonrisa en búsqueda de una afirmativa.

Los jóvenes de deslumbrantes sonrisas no tardan en volver a su divertido día, tirando de él en gesto de participación durante la reunión de últimos días en vacación. Sus ojos pasean por los rostros de quienes se hacen con su atención, notando nada más que incompletas caras de grandes sonrisas, falsas cual luna inmaculada durante el día. No todos así, sus ojos reflejando sinceridad en la frontal de algunas halla sin dificultad, la curiosidad no se ha de presentar por el sopor que a su mente no deja en paz.

 _4... 5... 6..._

Bajo sol están, absorbiendo su calor casi en busca de una insolación, detalle extraño y es que el tacto de los jóvenes completos es frío como el invierno, como si el calor sus seres ha abandonado. Tropieza y antes de la caída, un cálido abrazo lo salva del pequeño mal rato. Iniciar el proceso ver sus ojos, imposible siquiera intentarlo por la penumbra tapando.

—Gracias...

—Por nada. —un suave beso es dejado en su frente, cual toque o roce de una ligera pluma contra su nívea piel. Los cabellos plateados brillan por la luz natural, dando un aire etéreo y sobrenatural. Da una caricia al rostro, obteniendo un abrazo que llega pronto. Intenta nuevamente sin resultado, hallar la mirada aguamarina que tanto ha caracterizado a quien lo tiene en brazos.

—Fiu~ Aguarden a que el sol se oculte al menos. —la cómica burla redirige su atención al muchacho de bellos y marcados rasgos, con sus ojos azul marino concluyendo el magnífico retrato. La sonrisa expandida y llena de moderado morbo por su presente posición. Una duda apareció ante la contemplación...

¿Cuál era su nombre? Cual era, cual era...

¿Sabía su nombre? Por supuesto que sí, pero... ¿Por qué cuesta tanto el recordarlo? Como si el recuerdo en su mente se encontrase nublado, escondido y evitando ser hallado.

Su nombre, su nombre... ¿Por qué debía saberlo? Cuando ese muchacho sr siente tan ajeno... Su nombre, su nombre...

Ah... claro... su nombre es _Jean_...

—o-oye no lo dije para que lloraras. —se apresura a remedar el daño que supone acaba de dar. Una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla baja, cual rebelde sin causa.

—Lo siento, no fue culpa tuya. —Guardo la distancia con el hombre de cabellos peli plata, a su alrededor un circulo se formó por la preocupación ante el llanto sin razón.

— ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Podemos-

— ¡No! Estoy bien, enserio. —algo en su interior Le rogaba no marchar de la playa hasta que el sol descansara, relevado por la luna con sus estrellas en el manto oscuro del tiempo nocturno y así hasta que el sol regresara con sus rayos a iluminarlos.

—No nos des sustos así, es un día de disfrutar y si tu no lo has de gozar, ningún sentido tendrá permanecer en este lugar. —expresa el muchacho de poca expresión, ilegible por su carencia de irises marrón, siempre escondiendo algo tras su bello color.

Su nombre es bien conocido, como no hacerlo si su corazón lleva el gran dolor que el otro en lágrimas contó. Otabek se llama y que cercano a Jean su persona está, sus manos próximas y no enlazadas en el doloroso hueco que a su mente caos desata. La felicidad ajena es deseada, pero no puede ser forzada por desgracia.

—Vamos a jugar a la orilla del mar, seguro que eso lo podrá animar. —asegura la única chica del lugar, que con bronceado color resalta sin complicación. Sus ojos púrpuras cual uva centellan sin parar en el veraniego lugar.

Se deja llevar por la de italiana ascendencia con sonrisa llena de perlas, sonriendo a la par para al resto no preocupar con su alma de tan poca sensibilidad. En un extraño contrastar, siente cálido el mar y que, al diferenciar, su frialdad la ha obtenido de la italiana que no para de jugar. Junto a ella su hermano de similares rasgos, haciendo elevar la alegría de la única fémina del lugar. Sus sinceras expresiones llevan a un conocido predicamento, que más una respuesta minan de preguntas su cabeza.

 _7... 8... 9... 10..._

¿Cuáles eran sus nombres...? Los conocía de sobra por años de tantas obras. Con una mano en el pecho aguarda a la respuesta que ha de llegar, cargada de dolor sin una explicación, pues la entidades conocida sonriendo con alegría en su sincronía.

Cuales, cuales... ¿Por qué Importaba?

Ah... claro... son sus amigos, por supuesto que sus nombres relevancias tendrán. Sala y Michelle... Claro, como olvidar al par de hermanos con irrompible lazo.

Quedo mirando a un lado, con la confusión aumentando a cada paso. A la distancia se encontraba una silueta, apenas distinguida por lo erguida entre el agua marina. La luz impedía ver más allá de las hebras que con la brisa se ponen a danzar. El negro olor como incendiario carbón, estatura media y ropas negras hacen resaltar al desconocido en aquel lugar. Su deseo de llamar al de incógnito para jugar olvidado a fuerza quedará, pues sus acompañantes se han de ocupar de su atención con recelosa exageración.

A su lado el peli plata está, con vacío o, mejor dicho, nulo mirar. Busco con desesperación el aguamarina que tanto adora admirar sin éxito al intentar y rindiéndose tras las horas pasar. Su sonrisa peculiar desde cómica llegando a transmutar a lo sensual que a sus sumisos instintos no deja de acariciar. La piel blanca no cuenta con insolación a pesar del calor que por sus poros salió sin un parón.

Estar a su lado es muy deseado, donde el sopor cubre la razón a esto tan deseado. El tacto cálido es apreciado cuando el gélido sus vellos por el susto quedan erizados. Un frio conocido que obliga a su temerosa persona a escapar a como diera lugar, ignorando este obrar y junto a ellos aun estar. Un trozo de sandía se extiende en ofrecimiento que sin dudarlo es aceptado en agradecimiento, apenas un mordisco y la frescura su paladar no se tarda en llenar.

—Dentro de poco el día va a culminar, el atardecer aparecerá y cuando las tinieblas llenen este paradisiaco lugar se haría hora de cenar. Tu estómago como siempre hambriento esta, por el momento esto debe bastar. —explica el rubio tomando lugar al lado del ahora agotado personaje a los que todos adoran sin dudar.

—Gracias. —sonríe gentilmente al rubio que con incomodidad posición, ingiere la sandía de espléndido dulzor.

 _1... 2... 3... 5..._

¿Como lo ha de llamar...? Su nombre no logra recordar a pesar de mucha importancia que a este da. Recordar, recordar... ¿Por qué se ha de esforzar en algo tan banal cuando su nombre nunca han mencionado en todo este tiempo que ha pasado...

Su rostro no ha observado reflejado en el ponto calmo. Aunque clara para los demás, no logra distinguir su propia humanidad. ¿Por qué investigar a alguien más? Cuando su propia cara intenta hallar.

Ah... claro... Por qué los quiere y antes que su bienestar tiene que asegurar que ellos también los tendrá.

Este conflicto lleno de hilos, el dorado con el premio obtenido a aparecido, dorado desteñido cual cabello pálido y liso. El nombre al final del cordón trayendo el simple nombre del rubio a colación.

 _Yuri ... Yuri... Yuri..._ Bello se le antoja, fuerte y capaz como la persona que lo porta, pero ¿Dónde debe buscar los ojos verdes como olivo? Si solo penumbra se hace resaltar en la cara de poca edad.

Al su sandía devorar, tomo el atrevimiento de tocar, notando un calor natural con la temperatura actual en el lugar. Con alivio suspira al saberlo con calor y no aquel gélido polar que en los otros a él atemorizo...

¿Él? O _¿Ella?_

Lo ambiguo que ha resultado el llamado a su persona atrae la duda de su propio existir... ¿Existe? ¿Está realmente ahí? ¿Y si no lo está? Aquello podría explicar la poca visión, que tenga los ojos dañados o no sea merecedor de hacerse admirador de los irises en bello color.

Lentamente el sol va bajando, señalando su pronto descanso por el día haber trabajado. No importa cuánto pase, la oscura y desconocida silueta, en quietud y silencio permanece, sin ser golpeada por las olas de la marea cada vez más furiosa, incitada por la próxima luz lunar.

 _6... **4..**. 7... **9...**_

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No ves... ¿Eso de allá? —pregunta, sin saber si es producto de su pensamiento obtuso o ahí hecho una solitaria figura sr mantiene.

—Nop, ahí alguien se encuentra, deseando ser llevado al profundo mar para que su existencia deje de contar. —su sonrisa radiante en el rostro de rubio cenizo llena de empatía se hizo sentir, a pesar del marco que delinea su rostro con la perfección que un dios griego concibió. Sus ojos son peculiares, tórnales y especiales por su color cambiante ante la mirada de muchos expectantes.

Tranquilo y afectivo ¿Quién era este tipo tan receptivo? Que tan alegre llena habitación de puro color, grande de tamaño y corazón que al Hermano de moreno color quiere con masoquista devoción. Mucha pena da no poder recordar, pues el mérito no se ha de negar al hombre con simpático porte.

Lo conoce, pero poco y eso lo turba en realidad, tan familiar como amigos de la eternidad ¿Por qué? Tal cariño no es merecido por simple nombre no recordar...

Ah... claro... Emil es así... ¿Quién no podría apreciar el cariño que a todos da por igual?

El abrazo dado por el de cabello castaño terror le infundio por su gélida naturalidad capaz de congelar. Dista mucho de su sonrisa sincera y calidad actitud, ahora apartada por pavor a sentir de nuevo el frio dolor que infunde ese amor.

La caminata bajo el naranjo color extensa se vio, andando de punta a punta en la arena en admiración del horizonte, apreciando jóvenes juguetones con amplias sonrisas llenas de alegría por su día de mutua compañía.

Llegado a cierto lugar donde presencia humana se hace notar, chicos ajenos a su conocimiento y familiares a su mente afiliada a recuerdos de antaño. Muchachos de trigueño color que en su ritmo de gitano danzar, hacen su experiencia en el arte notar, su filosofía de vida en bella representación a la libertad.

— ¿Les gustaría venir a bailar? —pregunta con amabilidad el joven de dorado mirar —. Estoy seguro de que sería espectacular.

Aunque su boca abrió el silencio guardo ante la alegre petición. Yuri con brusco tono negó, reanudando el andar por el inicio del ancho mar. Su mirada a la silueta se dirigió, que la misma distancia que hace un tiempo conservo sin explicación si este en ninguna momento se movió.

 ** _8_** _... 2..._ 10 _... 3..._

—Ya es hora de parar y regresar, las estrellas pronto saldrán y será el tiempo de una a una contar. —indica el mayor del grupo, con cuidado de no ser brusco con el obtuso.

También la hora de cenar y una fogata cual hoguera por el anochecer para la pureza traer. —la morena sobre su persona se lanzó en gesto de emoción ante la planificación de su última diversión ante la culminación de la vacación.

Corriendo sin razón llegaron a la gran cabaña en tono marrón. De grandes troncos está hecha y gran esfuerzo su fabricación profesa. Descansar en su interior es complicado de mencionar, pues no existe recuerdo de haber puesto un pie en ese lugar, este detalle acabo sin mencionar para el ambiente formado no arruinar con su pequeña preocupación de las memorias que vuelan lejos sin razón.

—me dejaron aquí hasta que el sol cayo, avergüéncense todos de su traición. —las risas no faltaron ante el gracioso y dramático comentario elaborado por el hombre de levantado peinado. Acento similar al de Viktor y Yuri por igual sin embargo, el nombre de este personaje no logra recordar.

¿Por qué su memoria se encuentra tan fatal? Como si todo lo que importancia hay que dar volando se va. Mucha atención no presto a la situación, en sus pensamientos interiores que dieran soluciones a su incapacidad para en su memoria encontrar recuerdos de amistad.

Vago llegó el nombre del nuevo individuo en comunión. Georgi se llamaba, con problemas amorosos que todos contaban, gracioso personaje en busca del amor con dramática pasión.

El silencio permaneció hasta que en el cielo oscuridad por sobre todo predominó. Aquellos que hablan entre risas y sin parar, junto con su presencia por satisfechos se dan, llevándolo de uno a otro lugar y así algunas palabras de este sacar.

Una fogata se hizo a pocos metros de la cabaña, todos sentados aguardan a la terminación de la cocción. Su vista permanece en el cielo estrellado, donde la luna menguante sonríe de medio lado, lentamente bajo hasta en el ponto fijar su visión, el oleaje suave y arrullador apenas toca al silueta en la misma posición.

La preocupación lo llevo a desear levantarse e ir a investigar si esa persona ayuda para salir ha de necesitar. Detenido fue por distintos agarres, las miradas fijas en su ser que en muda orden lo obligan a permanecer en la quietud y orden de la amena reunión.

—Veo que sin mi quisieron iniciar, cuanta maldad en esta amistad. —comentario jocoso llego por parte del rubio cenizo con ojos de verde color.

—Aun no empezamos a cenar, tu llegada ha sido la más puntal. —responde Viktor, alzando la mirada para ver al contrario al hablar. La duda en su mente se sembró ¿Ellos sus ojos podían apreciar?

Envidia ligera entraba, queriendo admirar la bella mirada de esmeraldas o aguamarina que sus amigos poseían. Frente suyo Otabek conversa con su amigo de corazón, al que más amor profesa y este rechaza con ligereza ¿Cómo capturar sus emociones? Los irises marrones son los únicos capaces de reflejar la sufrida alma por no ser amada.

Comida fue y vino, sin dar un solo mordisco ni a un bocadillo que con énfasis es ofrecido. Los tactos fríos y tibios que lo hacen permanecer consiente no se detienen por más tiempo que cuente en su mente.

 _¿1?... ¿2?... ¿3?... **¿11?**_

—Hey, vamos a culminar con una bella canción esta noche llena de diversión. —sugiere Sala con su característica emoción. Jean infla el pecho, dispuesto ha hacer sonar su himno lleno de orgullo por su son.

—No veo porque no ¿Nos harías el honor de maravillarnos con tu voz? —Con una mano en su hombro Viktor hace la petición mientras Otabek palmadas a la espalda del moreno consuela el desplazo sin mala intención.

— ¿yo?

—sí, hermoso será lo que decidas cantar sin importar el tema que vaya a abarcar. —afirma Yuri buscando calor en el fuego con rojizo color.

Meditando acabo si cumplir con el pedido, sin la confianza de sus expectativas altas llenar. Aire tomó con las palabras escapando de sus labios en ritmo lento y ameno como arrullo materno para guiar a un dulce sueño.

 **There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too**

Su vista en el fuego quedo entretanto cantando, acompañado por la guitarra que a Jean se entregó para curiosa armonía dar. En su mente el sonido de un piano se hace notar en lugar de la guitarra que mejor que su voz a de sonar

 **Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day**

 ** _¿12?_**

 **I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué es tan querido por estas personas que mucho más han de merecer por su belleza y buen corazón?

 **Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**

¿perdido está?¿Perdida? ¿Alguien le ha de extrañar en caso de solo estar? Cuanto desearía l niebla alejar para hallar la claridad que lejos se va, dejando a su persona en ignorancia total ante su propia vida.

 **He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day**

Lleva las mano a su pecho, con las lágrimas comenzando a bajar por sus tormentosas irises clavadas en el estrellado cielo, rezando a cada luz por una respuesta que jamás llegara por más que a esta vaya a llorar.

 **I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

Como un sentenciado se asemeja, rogando por piedad ante lo inminente que es la muerte, aquel terreno que nadie conoce y por ello causa pavor a todo que vivo y respirando haya estado.

 **Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**

 _1... 2... 3... 4..._

 **Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last**

Cierra sus ojos, aguardando por un oscuro halo de luz que sea amable de llevarlo lejos de toda la incertidumbre que causa pesar. Las preocupadas miradas se clavan en su ser sin saberlo, pidiendo en sepulcral silencio que la chispa permanezca viva en su persona... alejar la penumbra de su existir.

 **Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last**

 **And for always I will say**

 **I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

 **Neverland is home to lost boys like me...**

El sonido en la estancia se vio nulo, empujado a la arena donde a cada parpadeo un nuevo acercamiento, tan íntimo, cercano y extraño que es incapaz de distinguir que es bueno, malo o sencillamente **_nada_** , llenos de profundas palabras de amor...

 _Amor que no entiende..._

—Perdida tu persona no está, aquí junto a mí siempre permanecerá y a salvo por la eternidad. —escucha a Viktor susurrar a su oído con suave voz.

—Nada de llorar por el deseo no pedido, que es una bendición para ti y para mí, pues así juntos podremos dormir. —Yuri en un murmullo lleno de pasión profesa aquella moción.

—la duda se torna irrelevante cuando sin importar lo que seas la belleza del sentimiento permanezca. —la voz ronca de Otabek es amorosa a pesar de lo monótono en el tono del oso.

—si la tristeza te llega a embargar en mis brazos recibido estarás para consolar el dolor que aqueje a tu dolorido corazón. —Jean suena como un siseo, que fácil a cualquiera hechiza con las palabras que utiliza.

Tantas metáforas usadas a sus tonos y formas de consolar la tristeza que lleva sin saberlo siquiera. Los abrazos, los besos y las caricias distintas, suaves, bruscas, ásperas; las miradas o por el contrario las carencias de las mismas; la temperatura fría de al noche y pieles en diferencia de la suya tan tibia...

Observando se sintió en esta orgia de confusión, donde solo un instante basto para observar a la distancia la silueta que por fin de posición cambio, observando a la distancia con pérfida mirada lo que ahora frente a una cabaña y una fogata pasaba...

 _12... 11... 10... 9..._

Todo en un solo abrazo hace pensar... ¿La muerte tanto lo querrá? O ¿La vida con disfraz tanto lo adorará?

* * *

— ¿Por qué deberíamos marchar? Miren lo preciso del lugar, quedémonos un rato más hasta que nos cansemos de aquí estar —La sugerencia de sala no convence a quienes ya quieren partir a su hogar—. Podremos jugar mucho más, no quiero que se marche sin más.

—Las vacaciones anoche hallaron su final, es momento de rumbo tomar para al final del día en casa volver a estar. —responde Viktor en cansino tono por el tiempo que la discusión ha consumido.

—Eso es verdad, sin embargo, ¿Por qué ha de importar? Permanezcamos acá solo un rato un más. —insiste Chris—. Estoy seguro de que aún no quiere regresar

Ajeno a la discusión examina la situación. Solo tres quieren a casa volver y los demás con amplias sonrisas se niegan a marchar de la playa paradisiaca con calmado mar. Jean junto a su prometida iba hablando de un tema sin relevancia real, Emil limpiaba donde se hizo la fogata en al noche de misteriosa culminación. Incluso llegaron más personas al lugar, a las cuales por sus cara resultaban vagamente familiar.

Dos mujeres de aspecto juvenil, pero mayores por el aura que las rodea; una pareja de hombres, ambos castaños, de cabellos castaños e inocentes sonrisas con alegría por su día de playa.

 _5... 6... 7... 8..._

Asumía que mucho iban a tardar por lo que se tomó la libertad de entrar al mar sin importarle su ropa mojar. Sumergido en el agua de cristalino color, el ardor a sus ojos nunca llego los peces nadan de un lado a otro recibiendo el brillo de sol en sus escamas tornasol.

Al salir tomo aire y en dirección a la silueta su atención se enfocó. Con paso calmado y lento acercándose iba, con el agua cada vez más fría como fuera la Antártida misma. Abrió los labios pero su voz no salió, queriendo preguntar porque permanecía en pie en el mismo lugar.

—Su pelea nunca va a parar—comenta alzando al mirada al cielo de claro celeste y nubes blancas en circulación—. Las vacaciones no conocen un final en esta playa de conquista para el alma que vacila.

— ¡Oye!~ Vuelve aquí, es peligroso. —la advertencia escucho más relevancia no le dio.

—Ellos lo van a intentar sin parar que quién vacilante igual que ellos permanezca en este bello lugar—explica sin muchas vueltas al respecto dar—. Por la noche lo han visto y ahora deseado más que nada que sigas aquí a su lado gozando de este bello mar sin otro igual.

— ¡RE-GRE-SA!~ —insiste Sala con discreta preocupación mientras Otabek, Viktor, Jean y Yuri se acercan al lugar donde ambas personas en calma están.

—Sin embargo, esa decisión no queda en tus manos, sino en las mías, más concisas y firmes.

—permíteme llevarte lejos de _Neverland,_ pequeña Wendy, debes crecer.

Abrió los ojos a medida que se volteaba, apreciando el rostro marfilado de piel blanca, ojos marrones con un ligero brillo carmesí. La sonrisa tranquila y fina que hacia rememorar esas esculturas de mármol labradas a la perfección por su maestro escultor.

— ¡NO!

Las exclamaciones a su espalda apenas fueron escuchadas. Un segundo basto para que, llenó de impresión contara a quienes en su rescate del misterioso personaje, se lanzaban desesperados. Sala...

1...

Michelle.

2...

Emil

3...

Christopher.

4...

Jean.

5...

Isabella.

6...

Guang.

7...

Leo.

8...

Georgi

9...

 _Marie_

 _10..._

 _Minako_

En la orilla, una niña en pie con vista al mar con lentitud agitaba su mano, la sonrisa en sus labios de oreja a oreja cual gato Cheshire lejos de asustarlo atrae aún más la oscuridad similar a los cabellos de la infante.

Viktor, Yuri y Otabek... permanecieron en su lugar, no supo que sucedió al trio de cálido tacto que lo acompaño casi todo el rato. El abrazo tan suave se hizo engañoso, como un dulce viaje cuando lo alejaba de esta bella fantasía, cayendo en un oscuro foso que trae las preguntas hechas por su alma durante todo el día anterior...

Resaltando la más importante _¿Quién soy yo?_

— ¿Quién eres? Eso te lo puedo responder yo... Eres...

La respuesta censurada se vio por el agarre tan fuerte a su cuello que corto su respiración, abriendo la boca y dejando que el agua de mar, oscura como el petróleo, penetrase en sus débiles pulmones y el ahogo a su muerte se viera inminente.

Abrió los ojos en un vago momento, incorporándose a duras penas en la cama y viendo con turbada mirada a su alrededor, quienes ocupan la cama junto a él, quienes están en el suelo y desperdigados en los muros, ensuciándolos.

Tanto o más como lo está su persona.

— ¿Debo responder tu pregunta? —la pregunta que engloba otra lo hace ver sus manos, carmesí como la misma luna que alumbra la estancia contaminada.

—Un asesino... —responde con voz queda, recibe una caricia en el rostro, suave y gentil y es acunado en los mismos brazos. Su respiración acompasada y pulso lento lo hacen sentir moribundo, las caricias a su largo cabello adormecen su mente acompasada.

Estirar un poco su pierna lo hace sentir calidez, llevando su vista a ese punto y encontrando a Viktor, plácidamente dormido con su cuerpo impoluto como blanca paloma en el asqueroso mundo.

El baile de su mirada por la estancia lo hace identificar a dos más que lejos de la sociedad duermen en tranquilidad sin llegarse a percatar del desastre que hay en el lugar. Sube un poco a quién lo abraza, observando a detalle cada rasgo e ignorando lo machado en rojos pincelazos da una caricia.

—Es hora de que vuelvas a dormir Yuuri... Es hora de que tan solo duermas... Sin regresar al lugar donde las almas frías impedirán a tu hogar retornar.

Y cayo nuevamente en el sueño, sin haberse movido nunca en realidad y la habitación en perfecto orden encontrar, sin la más mínima mancha que la pudiera arruinar. Sus acompañantes no hicieron más que arrimarse, por la calidez que les complace del japonés de mente errante y brillante.

Sin sospechar ni por asomo del caos que asecha en el entorno irreal del principe viajando a su propio Neverland.

* * *

 **Para quien entendió algo... lo felicito, porque hasta yo me confundi escribiendo esta vaina XDD**

 **Feliz navidad y Feliz Año nuevo, espero que me sigan leyendo el año que viene [osea, mañana :v]**


	32. Interior Love

_Tengo tanto miedo a quererte, pero aqui estoy... queriéndote de todos modos_

 **Interior Love**

—Si, nos encerraron, estos amigos que me gasto son un amor... —bufa, soplando un pequeño mechón de su cabello, Mila se cruza de brazos, sentada en la cama —. Dormiré en la bañera, no quiero que mi masculinidad te despierte por la noche y cause más bofetadas.

— ¿Piensas solo huir de esto o qué? —interroga con el ceño fruncido mientras el kazajo rueda los ojos, tomando una manta y almohada.

—Déjame contarte que este lado de mi cara sigue sensible y ya me hiciste sangrar, no quiero tener una infección, muchas gracias. Buenas noches. —tira dentro lo que tiene en la mano, Mila lo mira ofendida.

— Debería golpearte ahí de nuevo a ver si te entra algo de razón. —mira a otro lado y Otabek se da un pequeño golpe contra la pared.

— ¿Razón de que? ¿De qué se supone que tú tienes la razón?

—En que no puedes... acostarte con nadie más, si eres mi amante se supone que-

—Detén el caballo amiga mia. _Amante_ no se aplica, amigos con derecho a lo mucho y ya suficiente masoquismo he tenido en esta vida para continuarlo, aparte de todo ¿Qué peleas? ¿Qué ya no tendremos sexo o qué?

—A ti te gustaba.

—No tanto como tú crees, que me llamen _Sala_ siendo _Otabek_ es extraño ¿Sabes? —hace aquella pequeña comparación —. para con la insistencia y la molestia. Lo dejaste claro, no te interesa y yo por mi parte estoy queriendo hacer lo mismo de tirarte a la mierda.

—Si me quieres de verdad acepta-

— ¡NO TENGO PORQUE ACEPTAR UNA MIERDA! Me bastó con tenerme que aguantar a Isabella cada maldito día de la existencia, ser el padrino, verlo poniéndose el puto traje que usaría en su boda. Me tiene harto ser el maldito reemplazo o quien debe tragarse todo lo que siente para que el otro sea feliz —Mila acabo confundida por lo que Otabek decía —. ¿Cuándo me toca a mí ser feliz? Que... valga una reverenda mierda si soy hombre, estoy ciego o lo que sea...

—Nu-nunca he dicho nada sobre tu-

— ¿Lo harías conmigo si no tuviera esto puesto? —había jalado al cinta y Mila trago grueso, desviando la mirada de inmediato —. empieza a llorar y a extrañar a Sala tú sola, no pienso tragarme esto por alguien que ni siquiera se tomaría la misma molestia si yo estuviera llorando a Jean cada puta noche.

— ¿Por qué llorarías a... Jean? Él era tu amigo y lo entiendo, pe... Oh... —la conclusión tardo un poco en salir, sin embargo, apareció que es lo importante —. No lo sabía, no me lo habías contado.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Iba a importante? Solo _una_ persona en este infierno se ha preocupado por mi y me valdría exactamente lo mismo morir por él, considerando que al menos... aun si es de la forma más maternalista posible, le importo y no soy un objeto con el que juega.

—No me digas que ahora estás enamorado de Yuuri —sabía que se refería a él por decir "Maternalista", después de todo es bien conocido el complejo de mamá gallina que este tiene —. Dijiste que me querías a mí... que querías a Yuri...

—Los amo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no importa que sienta pues al final, solo tendré a una sola persona estirando su mano por salvarme sin importar lo que duela. Se correspondido o no, vale la pena, algo que contigo claramente no pasa. —quiso finalizar ahí la conversación, Mila tiro de él antes de que se encerrara.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! Solo dame... más tiempo, podre corresponderte, quizás si lo intento...

— De que vale intentar si ni siquiera ahora eres capaz de verme a la cara si no tengo esto en la cara. Mila olvídalo, saca esa idea de tu mente de una puta vez y sigamos como si esto... no... —en un acto repentino y sin explicación, la serenidad invadía el cuerpo del kazajo, sus ojos poniéndose muy lentamente de tonalidad carmesí, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Beka...? Oye, Otabek... ¡Otabek! —llama zarandeándolo.

—Está llorando...

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién está llorando? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hey! —Otabek no hace más que permanecer recostado a una de las paredes, con la cabeza ladeada. — ¡Otabek!

* * *

— ¿no fue eso un poquito cruel?

—Aquí entre tú y yo, muchas veces he hecho lo mismo para que descansara —mueve la mano, dolido por el golpe que tuvo que darle a Yuuri para hacerlo caer inconsciente, "dormido" para los que le vieran—. Los ojos rojos, el llanto...

—Siempre hay cosas extrañas pasando alrededor nuestra.

—Esto es distinto, es demasiado literal —toma lugar en el borde de la cama —. Me preocupa que sea algo más grave que una simple marca. —da un toque a eso que resalta en su pecho, Yuri mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Por qué lo discutes conmigo entonces? De todos, debes tener menos confianza en mí que en un _Walker_. —la sola mueca que hizo Viktor dio a saber que esto no era una simple exageración de parte del rubio, es bueno saber que mínimamente, estaban claro en cuanto a la relación uno del otro.

—Alguna razón habrá para que te esperara, no puede ser... mera casualidad que viera hacia allá y que justo hace un momento te recibiera con tal efusividad —murmura —. Hay algún punto en el que no nos hemos enfocado y-

—Por ahora, solo espera a que este despierto, discútelo con él y no conmigo que no tengo nada que ver. —bufa, sabiendo el reclamo de Yuuri casi de memoria.

—No puedo omitirte, no cuando estaba literalmente esperándote justo después de terminar de hacerlo conmigo. —recalca aquel pequeño detalle.

—Algo debiste hacer para... —de repente su rostro tomó una roja tonalidad—. ¿To-tocaste ese otro... lugar que tiene? Lo que parece un corte.

—Pues...

— ¡Estaba delirando de dolor! Eso es... estrecho, supongo... —se lleva las manos a la cara, no sabiendo cómo tomar este momento, hablar del sexo que tuvieron... —. Quizás tenga que ver con eso.

— ¿Una hormona que lo haga querer sexo? muy bien —dice como broma y sonriendo amargo —. Es ridículo, por estar haciendo el amor por un sitio distinto tus ojos no se harán rojos como si fueras un vampiro. Ese tipo de cosas no pasan aun si es mundo está patas arriba. Anda a dormir, ya me está doliendo la cabeza.

—Como tú di- ¿No que estaba inconsciente? —da un pequeño tirón para deshacer el agarre que tiene Yuuri a su muñeca. Viktor ladea la cabeza y con un pequeño gesto hizo que Yuri se quedara donde está, siendo ahora el peli plata quien se aleja y esté retenido por el "durmiente"

Se miraron entre ambos, un tanto movidos por el sueño que tenían, sobre todo Viktor. Poniendo a Yuuri en medio, queriendo evitarse más misterios por esa noche, cada uno se acostó a un lado de este, aunque claro, Viktor atraía al japonés y evitaba en la medida de lo posible el acercamiento del rubio.

—Siento que será una noche muy... muy larga... —suspira pesumbroso.

* * *

 _—Oye, despierta, oyee~ —abre muy lentamente los ojos, viendo a quién lo llama —.Tienes el sueño pesado ¿no? Hermanito~_

 _— ¿Pasa algo? Tengo... mucho sueño... —murmura acurrucándose de nuevo, siendo suavemente tironeado._

 _—Viktor hizo más contigo que conmigo, no es justo —queja con un pequeño puchero, dando unas pequeñas caricias a la mejilla del aun adormilado —. ¿Por qué no intentamos tu y yo?_

 _— ¿Uh? —ladea la cabeza, confuso, un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral cuando las caricias viajaban de su mejilla hasta su pecho, haciendo énfasis en aquella marca en su pecho —. N-no hagas eso, tu-_

 _—Puedes llamarme Sore... los he escuchado decirlo de vez en cuando y me gusta —cierra los ojos sonriendo, Yuuri apretó los labios —. Sera lindo que salga de tus labios y... que lo digas con la cara que pones en este instante..._ _—jadea a su igual, acercándose y cortando la distancia por completo, respirando su aliento._

 _—Vik-Viktor... y Yuri... —sus ojos llorosos junto a los labios rojos por haberlos estado mordiendo resulta una imagen que cualquiera admiraría y desearía._

 _— ¿Qué importan? Si ya eres de ellos ¿Por qué no ser mio también? —termina de unir los labios con los de su hermano, presionándose contra el cuerpo más frágil —. Soy incluso más importante que ellos ¿verdad?_

 _—N-no lo s-sé... —balbucea llevando las manos a su boca, evitando hacer ruido extraño por lo que su hermano está haciéndole. Eso que de momento solo Viktor -no contemos a Yuri para evitar malos recuerdos- ha hecho._

 _—Lo tomare como un si Yuu~ri~ —se relame los labios —. Déjame consentirte, my Little puppy._

 _Demasiado debilitado para poner una resistencia más allá de pedir que no continúe, Sore alza sus piernas, apretando los muslos blancos y firmes, juntando cuanto es posible su cuerpo contra el de Yuuri, que con ojos entreabiertos se lo queda mirando._

 _Son gemelos, tienen el rostro teóricamente igual, exceptuando una especie de rara cicatriz en el ojo de Sore, en forma vertical, apenas perceptible; cabello siempre peinado atrás, sin importar lo que pase o haga; sus ojos con un tinte rojizo que personalmente siempre lo ha asustado un poco, lo hace recordar a los malos de las caricaturas en su niñez._

 _Sore no comía tanto, por lo que tener el cuerpo más ejercitado es común, nunca tuvo su problema de comer por ansiedad o estrés, las diferencias son notorias a su ver. Mientras su persona es débil, su gemelo es fuerte, es dominante y es todo lo que cualquiera necesitaría en el mundo qué están viviendo..._

 _Se puede decir que incluso lo envidia..._

 _— ¡uungg...! —se abrazó a él cuando la sensación de ser invadido llego, no fue dolorosa por pura suerte, quizás por estar acostumbrado a algo un poco más... Grande... sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo debido al pensamiento._

 _—Ah~ De saber que... se sentía así... lo habría intentado hace tiempo... —jadea complacido, depositando mordidas en el cuello de Yuuri que, con flácidos brazos, trata de empujarlo —. No es lo mismo que Viktor, peeeeeeeeeeeeeero._

 _— ¡HI! —miro abajo con cierto susto._

 _—Se exactamente qué punto tocar~_

 _Siendo sus voces similares, costaba definir quién de los dos estaba gimiendo en ese momento, lo único que queda claro es que los sollozos eran sin dudas de Yuuri, que incluso pone una mano en la cara de su gemelo para apartarlo de su persona, logrando ser más abierto de piernas y penetrado con mayor ímpetu._

 _—Yuuri~ Di~ mi nombre~ Dilo~—pide clavando las manos en el colchón._

 _—N-no... Ung..._

Yuuri

 _—Dilo~ Tienes que decirlo..._

¡Yuuri!

 _—Y-yo no quiero..._

¡YUURI!

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, fijándose en quién está a su lado llamándolo, con el cabello desordenado y cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos junto a lo entrecerrado de estos delatan el cansancio de este.

— ¿una pesadilla?

—Eh... N-no... ¿Por qué? —pregunta, nervioso y al peli plata mira a un lado, por impulso hizo lo mismo, fijándose en quien está sentado a un lado de la cama, sobándose la cabeza —. ¿Yuri?

—Joder, menuda patada, si no me querías ahí solo despiértame y dilo... —queja dando un largo bostezo.

— ¿Qué hacías en la cama? —en su memoria, él había dicho que dormiría en el _baño_ , no lo molestaba, pero resultaba curioso por Viktor, este seguramente debía haberse dado cuenta.

—El sonido de sus dientes me molesto y le dije que viniera... ¿Volvemos a dormir? —se excusa abrazándolo por la espalda, queriendo hacer menos el asunto, no tiene las suficientes neuronas activas en este instante para hablar del problema que tienen encima.

—Claro... —responde un tanto confundido, dejándose aplastar por Viktor en sus raras posiciones para dormir, Yuri como pudo se hizo espacio en la gran cama y Potya, que no sabía cómo entró a la habitación, también se hizo espacio —. Buenas noches. —murmura en un suspiro.

— _También puedes tener secretos sucios ¡Cada día estas mejor!_

—Los vas a despertar...

— _Parecen osos en pleno invierno, no sería un problema... Pero ya estoy cansado yo también, espero que lo hagamos pronto ¿Si?_

Tomó una almohada y metió la cara en esta, respirando profundo y francamente... _deseando ahogarse,_ por supuesto que la respuesta es un no _,_ ya tenía suficiente con el recuerdo de estar con Yuri, no necesitaba más de Sore. No tenía cara de decir a Viktor esto, que bien si tiene el sueño pesado, se supone que son pareja de _él_ , mezclarse entre ambos está fuera de las "reglas", sin contar lo más importante... _Es su hermano_.

Claro, Yuuri no tiene ni la más remota idea de que su segunda personalidad, se ha vuelto más narcisista y marcada, pues "querer" a su hermano que es igual, no puede tomarse de otra manera, sin contar que incluso, ya tiene un nombre propio.

 _Ya son dos personas completamente individuales en un solo cuerpo..._

* * *

— ¿Que les paso? Parece que no durmieron absolutamente nada. —comenta Phichit con un vaso de agua en las manos, sentado en la mesa que hay en el comedor del barco.

—El problema, es que dormimos mucho. —resopla Yuri, quería seguir durmiendo y considerando que ya era de tarde. Yuuri de alguna manera, se las arreglaba para lucir adorable en ese instante.

Empezando por el hecho de que usar ropa de civil lo tenían permitido, pues nada vendría a matarlos. Yuuri vestía con un sueter tan desgraciadamente grande que sus manos apenas se veían, el cabello más extenso que hace mucho, bajando por sus hombros y dejando al descubierto su cara de milagro, los lentes de pasta casi negra algo caídos de su rostro.

—No creo que tardemos mucho en llegar a Japón, menos con la cantidad de combustible que nos dieron —comenta Seung en un bostezo muy largo, fue él quien tuvo que quedarse a vigilar que no chocaran con nada —. También-

— ¡ERES UN INSUFRIBLE, YO ME PREOCUPE POR TI TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE PARA QUE DIGAS ESTO AHORA! —los presentes miraron de dónde venían los gritos.

—Mi cara, está, más sensible ¡Deja de abofetearme! —quisquilla notando que, de hecho, hay sangre bajando de su rostro. Siendo un poco extraño, fue Yuuri el primero en levantarse a ver qué pasaba —. No recuerdo que nada malo pasara, aparte de discutir contigo por la misma tontería de hace tantos días, simplemente supéralo.

— ¿Superar qué? No tengo nada que superar más que eres un mentiroso cuando de sentimientos refiere.

—Quién me rechazo fuiste tú.

—Y tanto me amas que no aceptas tu error y menosprecias mi preocupación de anoche. Es... Incluso ridículo, ya está más que claro para mí que ni siquiera podrías reemplazar a Sala ni por un-

La fuerte bofetada se hizo resonar en el área, Phichit no pudo evitar tomar una foto del momento. Mila llevo una mano a su mejilla, viendo con sorpresa, _demasiada_ sorpresa, que fue Yuuri quién la abofeteo y este tiene una enojada expresión en su rostro, acomodando los lentes. Otabek quedo ligeramente boquiabierto de la misma manera.

—Yuu... Yuuri. —murmura.

—Podre saber poco de relaciones por tener solo una, pero estoy seguro de que contigo, no se podría tener una en un millón de años. Para empezar, quién está mal eres tu, acéptalo de una vez, recriminar tu culpa y hacer sentir mal a quién alberga sentimientos para ti es bajo y cruel, si ya lo rechazaste, déjalo tranquilo, no tiene por qué aceptar ninguno de tus reclamos por lo que sea y para terminar... Acepta que Sala está _muerta_ , no importa cuanto la nombres, cuanto lo hagas con alguien más o lo que te salga de la cabeza, nadie es repetible y nadie tiene que ser solo un reemplazo para que seas feliz.

—Oye Yuuri...

—Es un ser humano, no un maldito muñeco para que hagas lo que quieras. Respeta de una santa vez lo que piensa y recuerda lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo por ti, a ver si de esa manera no te va a doler haber sido una _mierda_ con él. Hasta entonces guarda silencio y evita los golpes, porque de otro modo yo te los voy a devolver como él no lo hace. Ven acá, te pondré una venda. —Otabek se dejó llevar por Yuuri, anonadado en su plenitud.

—A mí, no me mires así, sabes que tiene la razón. —Yuri se alza de manos y Viktor suspira.

—Si los encerramos anoche, es para que terminaran con el problema que tuvieran, no para empeorarlos... Con permiso. —sigue el camino que Yuuri tomó con el kazajo.

—Pero... —sollozo, sintiéndose herida por las palabras del japonés.

—Sabemos que Yuuri no haría algo así de no saberse con la razón. Por mi parte, te recomiendo hacer lo que dijo —dice Seung, Minho ladra —. Voy a dormir...

—te acompaño~ Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero pocas veces Yuuri se molesta, mucho menos pensaría en darte una bofetada, grave a de ser ¿no crees?

Tomó asiento en uno de los cojines que había cerca, moqueando y sobando su mejilla ¿Realmente había sido tan horrible? Admitiría que tenía la mente un tanto nublada por el asunto, pero es que no podía evitarlo, se sentía traicionada por las confesiones que Otabek hizo la noche pasada, cuando el incidente...

 _Todo siempre por Yuuri..._

Quería molestarse con él, odiarlo, quizás sentirse rencorosa con él por ser... El maldito problema que tenía con Otabek, se siente incapaz de hacerlo al final, como si una fuerza mayor en su mente se lo impidiera y que ahora, como si el golpe fue para alejar aquella niebla en su mente y ayudara a dilucidar un poco mejor la situación...

...

—Tiene mano fuerte... Se supone que esto ya había cicatrizado. —murmura limpiando como puede la zona, Otabek se queja. —A-ay perdón.

—No importa, no es tan malo. —miente suavemente, dolía mucho, pero sabe que de alguna manera deben poner algo para que no se infecte. —No hacía falta que hicieras eso...

—Lo sé. Discutir es normal, lo que me molesto es que sabiendo que... Literalmente puedes morirte de una infección aquí, ella te siga dando golpes y mucho más que tu no respondas en lo absoluto —tira a un lado las vendas llenas de sangre —. Entiendo que tengas sentimientos por Mila, solo quiero que si ella vuelve a hacer esto seas capaz de responder, no digo que golpearla este bien, pero tampoco es bueno que lo haga a ti.

—Es mujer.

— ¿Y?

—Que-

—Si ella puede golpearte tú también, no existe distinción de género alguna. Mujer y hombre... Si son "Amigos" no debería haber la más mínima agresión seria o que comprometa tu salud. Lo ideal es que evites el daño obviamente —acomoda los lentes que se habían deslizado un poco por el puente de su nariz —. Ojalá logres arreg-

— ¿No te molesta? —pregunta repentinamente.

— ¿El que?

—verme, es desagradable. —no tiene como negarlo, se ve espantoso.

— No lo es. De la misma manera debería ser desagradable verme a mí. —ríe levemente. —Últimamente parezco un... paciente en estado terminal. Además, que debería importar si es desagradable, eres tú, dejar de verte a la cara por algo a- ¿Beka?

El abrazo repentino lo sorprendió, habiendo terminado de vendar el rostro del kazajo. Otabek lo apretujo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndolo tan pequeño en comparación suya, tan _frágil_. Dio un largo respiro, jugando con el cabello largo y negro del asiático y abriendo la boca, para decir lo único que llena su mente en este momento.

—No cambies... No cambies nunca por favor...

Por algún motivo extraño, siente que todos han cambiado demasiado, _pero Yuuri no_ , sigue igual de inocente en lo que a pensamiento por el resto refiere, que no le importa y puede pasar por alto cualquier cosa. Yuri es más insensible, Mila más egoísta, Viktor puede decirse que se ha vuelto cruel, Phichit reservado pues esconde información que puede ser útil, Seung... no lo conoce lo suficiente, sin embargo, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que es distinto a lo que se vio antes.

Yuuri simplemente sigue igual, sensible, piadoso, urgido de esconder lo que lo aqueja... la misma mirada que ha tenido desde que lo vio la primera vez, preocupándose por todo aquel que ocupe aun si es un mínimo lugar en su corazón.

—Edipo... —murmura Viktor apoyado de la pared, habiendo escuchado la conversación y viendo lo que pasa ahí dentro. Tiene sabido que Otabek y Yuri notan la actitud maternal de Yuuri, por lo que la semejanza al mito se le antoja graciosa, algo que la situación no es en su opinión —. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta entrando y Otabek asiente —. Mila dijo que algo te paso por la noche...

—En realidad no recuerdo nada más aparte de la discusión que teníamos en ese momento, es como... haberme desmayado. —cuenta un tanto incómodo por eso.

—ya veo...

* * *

—Es tan tranquilo aquí...

—Estamos a mitad de la nada en teoria, de no ser tranquilo, estaría asustado.

—Es rara tanta calma y belleza en un solo momento ¿No les parece?

—No hay que quejarse de eso. Limítate a disfrutarlo.

—Acabaremos enfermándonos por estar aquí acostados y el frío que hace...

—Silencio mamá gallina.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risita, estando los cuatro tan solo tirados en la borda del barco viendo el cielo por fin estrellado en lugar de lo típicamente nublado que acostumbra estar. Sin contaminación lumínica ya podrán imaginarse lo perfecto que se alcanza a observar el oscuro manto nocturno.

— ¿Por qué las fotos? —pregunta Seung apoyado en la baranda de arriba, viendo a los cuatro ahí echados hablando con tranquilidad. Phichit dio una pequeña risita, poniendo la cámara a un lado.

—Hace un buen tiempo que no los veía tan tranquilos y es lindo —ríe, poco segundos después adquirió cierta palidez, llevando su mano a su boca —. Ugh...

— ¿Las náuseas?

—Nunca me había mareado en un barco, pero supongo que estar tanto tiempo en uno me afectó —supone dando un largo respiro, Seung asintió suavemente —. Hoy no nos toca vigilar ¿Vamos al cuarto? —Pregunta ladeando la cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

Mila se quedó observando desde su lugar, suspirando cruzada de brazos viendo a los cuatro hombres hablar ahí acostados, aunque Otabek estaba a poco de dormirse con toda la tranquilidad y gusto. Con algo en mente decidió tan solo dejar a un lado la situación y volver al interior del navío, en lugar de admirar el mismo cielo que los chicos.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo sola, de pensar que haría exactamente antes de meter la pata de nuevo por la cantidad de pensamientos amontonados en su mente. Lo único que queda en claro en ellos, es una frase muy sencilla y con la que se hubiera evitado de todo.

 _Debe ser más especial que Yuuri._

Ahí se resume, ya que es realmente lo que la molesta, debe hacerse más importante que Yuuri para Otabek y así irán las cosas de mil maravillas, con ese pensamiento también hay que dejar muy claro que Yuuri en si no tendría nada que ver, sería asunto de Beka y suyo, una especie de manera de hacer las paces y a su misma vez, encontrar que es lo que quiere con exactitud de parte con el kazajo.

El problema es que necesita esperar, un momento adecuado y la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no arruinarlo.

* * *

—Contagiaste tus vómitos cerdos. —acusa Yuri, viendo a Phichit doblado en la baranda del barco para vomitar.

—Lleva así un tiempo, ustedes dos ahora tendrán esa conexión de males ¿eh? —interroga Viktor y el japonés hace una especie de puchero —. Ya estamos a poco de llegar... Aunque dudo que sea a un puerto directamente.

—Este barco tiene un bote de motor donde cabemos todos, si vemos una costa basta con usarlo. —informa Otabek bostezando, pues tuvo que estar toda la noche vigilando, Yuuri lo acompaño un largo rato hasta que se durmió y fue dejarlo en la habitación donde Viktor lo esperaba.

— ¿Y dejaremos esto a la deriva? —pregunta Seung cruzado de brazos, Phichit se quedó dramáticamente tirado en el suelo.

—Dudo que nadie pueda robarlo tan lejos, los _Walkers_ no nadan y nadie se tira al mar corriendo el riesgo. —dice con cierta burla por la imagen mental —. Esperemos que eso de ahí de verdad sea Japón y no cualquier otra isla.

—Es Japón. —suspira Yuuri, esos presentimientos oportunos, se lo decían. —Aunque... supongo que distinto.

— _Muy, muy distinto, veamos que tanto sobrevivió y que tanto podré matar._

—El lado más cercano a Tailandia es un poco lejano de Hasetsu, tardaremos en llegar ahí. —comenta Yuri con una mano en la cintura.

—No importa, no tengo mucha prisa en llegar. —admite tembloroso y temeroso.

Saco de entre su ropa el collar que rodea su cuello, viendo el dije en su mano y apretando el puño — _Bienvenida a Japón..._ —. piensa de soslayo, pensando en otra promesa que no cumplió y que ahora no importa más que para torturarse.

Y es que también, cuando se fue a España, no creyó que tardaría tanto en volver a su amado país y mucho menos, que sufriría tanto por regresar. Sin lugar a duda, este sería el retorno a su hogar más doloroso y triste que haya tenido jamás.


	33. Home, Sad Home

_Cuando te duele mirar atrás y te da miedo mirar adelante, mira hacia la izquierda o derecha, estaré ahí junto a ti._

 **32 - Home, sad Home**

—Muy bien, señor japonés... ¿Eres tan amable de decirnos donde estamos? —interroga Yuri.

Hace poco más de unos minutos, llegaron a la costa nipona, delatada de inmediato por un montón de señalizaciones con kanji. Yuuri es quién se mantenía atrás, prácticamente mirando el piso, pues ya la mínima vista a la playa con cadáveres siendo picoteados es lo menos motivador que encontrar a la hora de regresar a su país.

—Estamos en... Nagasaki si no me equivoco. —responde en voz baja, Viktor resopla, menudo lugar al cual llegar, ahora su paranoia aumentaría pensando que en cualquier momento un misil impactaría contra el área. —Lo bueno es que... Hasetsu está en Saga, no nos tomará demasiado tiempo llegar.

— ¡Por fin una buena noticia sale de su boca! —celebra Phichit dramáticamente, con cámara en mano. —A diferencia de muchos lugares, este no se ve tan mal, quizás lo que decían los demás es errado. —opina sacando una foto de Yuuri. — ¿En tu casa hay rollos? Apenas me queda uno.

—Quizás mi madre tenga, ella coleccionaba esas cosas igual que mi padre. —responde sin haber prestado real atención a lo dicho. Murmurando para sí mismo un montón de cosas en su idioma natal.

—Yuuri, inglés, por favor, en _inglés._ —resalta Otabek, Yuuri se puso colorado.

—Per-perdón fue impulso.

— _El japonés es más bonito, que esperaba el oso._

—Es temprano, con apresurarnos podríamos llegar hoy mismo ¿verdad? —opina Mila con una mano en la cintura, Viktor asiente, tomando el bolso con armas que decidieron llevar solo por precaución.

Era de tarde y el cielo parcialmente nublado ayudaba a sus seres prácticamente nocturnos por lo mucho que estuvieron dentro del barco, empezar la marcha por las solitarias y apenas manchadas de rojo calles de Japón, se hizo tranquilo, un tanto extraño, pero sin quejas al respecto.

Yuuri iba leyendo cada señalización, pues apenas había estado en el lugar, no solía viajar mucho a las áreas vecinas. Observaba las ventanas de los grandes complejos residenciales, en algunos se lograba apreciar sombras caminando lentamente, dejando en claro que ahí, hubo alguien y ahora hay un _Walker._

Su corazón se encuentra desbocado, pensando que está a poco de volver a casa y... _Marie no, tampoco Minako._ Dos de las mujeres más importantes de toda su vida en este momento deben estar caminando sin rumbo en España, eso si es que nadie Ha pasado por ahí y acabado con su existencia.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre que mordieron a su hermana por no estar con ella? O que su mejor amiga de la infancia le rogó no soltarlo para evitar ser devorada, tantas cosas, tantos malos ángulos con los cuales sentía que llevaría a una decepción por parte de ellos.

 _Decepción, rencor._..Quién sabe, hay tantos pensamientos negativos que pueden funcionar...

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¿E-eh? —pregunta con expresión sorprendida, habiendo quedado muy metido en sus pensamientos como para escuchar a Viktor hablando.

—Te pregunte que dicen las señales y a dónde deberíamos ir... ¿Estás bien? —interroga alzando una ceja.

—Estas un poco más pálido de lo usual. —comenta Phichit.

—Solo debe ser hambre como casi siempre —supone Yuri, Otabek pone una mano en al frente de Yuuri —. Quizás la enfermedad de siempre.

—No tiene fiebre. —acota el kazajo.

—Buscare los analgésicos. —Mila se acerca al bolso donde guardan lo más esencial.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —Seung alza un par con indiferente expresión.

—Oigan... Estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación, tan solo estoy... Bien —concluye de la misma manera, viendo la señalización —. Podemos seguir por estar ruta, hay que desviarnos al ver la señal de aeropuerto nada más.

—Yuuri sé que-

— ¡ESTOY BIEN! —quisquilla agitado, las miradas clavadas en su persona —. Estoy... b-bien...

Camina alejándose un poco del grupo, con ambas manos en su rostro para cubrirlo y poder respirar, sin ver, no quiere nada, tan solo estar un tiempo en su pequeño y calmado espacio mental donde nada puede tocarlo o dañarlo, donde ninguna clase de emoción es sentido y por ende, se da por satisfecho...

 _Se siente como un muerto... Esa es la verdadera paz..._

—Ahora que estamos aquí... No estoy seguro de que haya sido buena idea venir aquí en realidad —admite Phichit con preocupación, apretando su brazo —. Tiene miedo de lo que vamos a encontrar.

—Si es que encontramos algo. —interviene Yuri con un bufido.

—Hay algo, estoy seguro de que lo hay... El problema es que quizás hubiera sido mejor no encontrar nada. —Otabek hace un ligero gesto ante las palabras dichas por el peli plata, pues son ciertas.

Yuuri tenía miedo de encontrar a sus padres vivos, a sus conocidos vivos y tener que decir lo ocurrido en España, posiblemente esto le causará mayor conflicto que la muerte de todos ellos. Siendo bastante objetivos... ¿No sería mejor? Después de todo, encontrar la muerte es tan solo una puñalada más, una herida más, algo que Yuuri con tantas en su haber, sabrá llevar siempre y cuando los tenga a su alrededor.

Saber que reacción tendrá no es precisamente fácil, tan solo se están imaginando la más lógica y deseable de todas. Que llore, que grite y pueda desahogar ese cumulo tan grande de emociones que... _No ha querido revelar en tanto tiempo_ , todos los presentes han dicho sus pesares, los han vivido.

 _Pero Yuuri no._

Parece hasta una cruel maquinación propia con la cual aguantar todo hasta el momento en que finalmente pueda explotar.

* * *

—Tanto oler el mar me ha antojado a comer pescado... mariscos... —comenta Phichit viendo por la ventana de la casa que allanaron para dormir, de un adorable vecindario casi desértico.

—Pero eres alérgico a los mariscos. — comenta Seung frunciendo el entrecejo mínimamente.

—Y estoy dispuesto a morir inflamado— Hace un adorable puchero por lo dicho, cruzándose de brazos —. Saben muy bien y se me antojan.

—Primero vómitos, ahora antojos... ¿Algo más señor embarazado? —mofa Mila desde el colchón que hay en el suelo. Phichit saco la lengua a la rusa.

—Cuando aprendas a pescar esas cosas, las comerás, dudo muchos que algo sea comestible de esa índole por aquí —comenta Viktor revolviendo un poco el fleco que cubre parcialmente su rostro. Su vista se fijó en Yuuri, que llevaba casi todo el tiempo dentro de la casa, viendo a la puerta por la que entraron —. ¿Pasa algo en especial?

—No lo sé, siento que algo viene. —Suspira y todos se giraron a mirarlo de inmediatos, aquello era una clara señal de que pasaría algo, para bien o para mal. Otabek tomó las armas, solo por precaución, no pensaba morir después de tanto por una tontería.

— ¿Qué sientes exactamente? —interroga Viktor poniendo una mano en el hombro del japonés, este lo mira un momento y tras unos segundos volvió la mirada a la puerta, bajando la pierna del asiento—. Es algo bueno, algo malo...

—Es extraño.

—Me encanta lo específico. —bufa Yuri cruzándose de brazos.

—Aunque quisiera decirles no sé qué es lo que viene exactamente, tan solo que algo llegará y no me siento nervioso por eso. —se levanta de su asiento y sale del lugar, siendo seguido a los pocos segundos por lo que se puede llamar su escolta personal.

Sorprendentemente, algunos de los faroles que adornan la calle están encendidos, con luz tenue casi nula, pero mejor que la oscuridad absoluta. Yuuri camina ensimismado por estos caminos, Viktor lo sigue de cerca, pensando y contando el momento en el cual interrumpir aquel trance para regresar con los demás.

— ¡Oye espera! —exclamo Viktor corriendo tras él, Yuri casi se cae por no ver bien y Otabek podía escuchar algo raro aparte de sus pasos en conjunto con los otros tres, una especie de jadeo—. ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Cerdo no te desapares...!

El rubio quedó mudo cuando al doblar la esquina, un enorme perro se lanzó sobre Yuuri, lamiendo la cara de este con todo el ahínco del mundo mientras el japonés se reía por el gesto. Era grande, peludo hasta la medula y si la oscuridad no le hacía ver mal...

— ¡Makkachin! —La sonrisa de corazón de Viktor afloró, el perro dejo a Yuuri para correr descontrolado y chillar mientras Viktor, que sentado en el suelo lo abraza y rasca por el cuello y orejas.

—Voy a admitir que no espere que enserio lo encontráramos vivo. —susurra Otabek a Yuri que asiente, algunas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Viktor, podía decir que se encuentra completo al mil porciento ahora. Dio un pequeño beso a la nariz de Makkachin que da un largo lengüetazo.

—Que extraño que estuviera aquí ¿Tan cerca esta Hasetsu? —pregunta Yuri.

—No en realidad, faltaría alrededor de un día de trayecto. —responde el japonés con seguridad —. Quizás se escapó o... No había nada por lo que-

— ¡Yuuri-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

La cara de Yuuri adquirió un tono azulino, si no recordaba mal esa voz era de... _Oh por dios santo._

—Mina... ¿Minami? —no sabía cómo mirarlo, sin con sorpresa, alegría, susto... Quizás una mezcla de todo eso fuera valida. En lugar de ser tirado al piso, fue alzado de este en un abrazo que pretendía asfixiarlo aparentemente.

— ¡Sabía que Yuuri-san volvería! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que no te hayas muerto! —lloriquea el ahora _gran hombre_ —. Aunque estas muy pequeño...

—No, tu estas muy grande. —responde tembloroso y sonriendo nervioso.

— _Muy interesante, a decir verdad._

—Eh... si, ha pasado mucho tiempo supongo —ríe nervioso dejándolo en el suelo. Viktor en pie y cargando como puede a su perro parpadea sorprendido por lo que sus ojos ven. Casi incrédulo. —. ¡También el señor Viktor! Esta es la noche más bella que he tenido en mucho tiempo —sus dramáticamente grandes y aguados ojos causaron un poco de gracia —. ¿Hace cuánto están aquí? Podemos-

—Es muy de noche y no me parece sabio seguir hablando a mitad de la nada, estamos en una casa a unos cuantos metros de aquí, hablemos ahí dentro —opina Otabek apoyando el arma en su hombro—. Si le parece al... Hombre Nugget.

— ¡Soy Minami Keiichiro! No un Nugget —Lloriquea por la forma en que el kazajo lo apodó—. Iré a donde quiera que Yuuri-san vaya por ahora. —afirma dando un fuerte abrazo a este que sigue con aquella sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Viktor negó con la cabeza, es solo Minami, no puede ni encelarse bien cuando se trata de él, lo siente tan jodidamente inofensivo...

...

—Así que desde España... Ustedes sí que gustan de caminar —comenta el japonés de cabello rubio y mechón rojo con graciosa morisqueta—. Aun así, es bueno ver qué están completos... Metafóricamente completos. —agrega por Phichit alzando su brazo con muñon y Otabek alzando una ceja.

—te ves bien, demasiado diría yo —comenta Viktor que tiene una parte del durmiente Makkachin recostada en su regazo—. Siendo sincero no espere que te vería vivo para cuando llegaremos aquí.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaría en realidad —admite por lo bajo, agregando—: Sin embargo, lo importante es que estamos todos aquí y bien. —concluye sonriente.

—Casi todos... —murmura Yuuri.

—En todo este tiempo ¿Te inyectaste esteroides? ¿Robaste un gimnasio o que mierdas te paso? —pregunta Yuri sin poderlo evitar y es que la duda general.

De las imágenes mentales del crecimiento de Minami, esta es la más extraña y utópica que podía formarse en sus mentes. Con lo pequeño y delgado que era, ahora parece un hombre completamente opuesto y pasaría un año a lo mucho desde que aconteció el problema de la muerte andando. Es rotundamente _imposible_ que creciera y desarrollara tan rápido.

A menos claro que vieran y tomaran como ejemplos a Yuri, Viktor y Otabek, que tienen las mismas extrañas cualidades de crecimiento aun cuando uno de estos no debería haberlo hecho francamente.

—Eh... ¡No! Para nada —mueve las manos para negar la acusación—. Realmente empecé a cambiar desde que tengo esta cosa. —abre la chaqueta que lleva puesta, mostrando la ya conocida marca, Yuuri apretó la tela que cubre su pecho, donde su marca sigue presente.

—Espera un momento —Viktor le detiene las palabras—. Estuviste en una sala... rara con un montón de armas, un vehículo parecido a un tanque y demás cosas así ¿Cierto? —Minami asintió subiendo el cierre de su ropa—. Joder...

— ¿Ustedes también? Fue asqueroso, mucosa por todos lados, incluso Makkachin la tenía encima, me costó mucho bañarlo. —comenta con una risita.

—Parece que te hiciste un buen amigo de Makkachin. —dice Mila con una risita, Minho por su parte estaba recostando la cabeza de Yuuri y el resto de su cuerpo en Seung, aparentemente los perros se estaban peleando por el japonés de cabellos negros, Potya refunfuña echado sobre Yuri.

—Me acompañaba a todos lados, creo que los estaba esperando igual que yo. —aquello sonó bastante tierno, Viktor dio un atisbo de risa al imaginarse a su perro esperando frente a una puerta, como muchas de las veces en las que se iba y lo dejaba en casa.

—Es bueno verte y notar que estas muy bien, pero Yu-Topia-

— ¡te están esperando! —Yuuri quedo boquiabierto por lo dicho con tal animo —. Quizá yo y Yuko te esperamos con más ansias que nadie, pero ahí estamos, sabíamos que ibas a volver a tu hogar aun si el mundo se estuviera acaban y alguien tuviera que arrastrarte.

— ¿Yu-Topia aún existe? —interroga Yuri pasmado.

—Está un poco más sucia que antes, también con una enorme barrera que nos tomó días montar y muchos desastres más... Si, aún existe —paro de enumera al percatarse de la cara que ponía Yuuri, levantándose y alejándose casi al instante—. ¿Di-dije algo malo? —pregunta con preocupación de haber hecho algo mal.

—No es nada, tan solo... Joder, no esperábamos encontrar nada en realidad. —Yuri mira de reojo a Yuuri, que en uno de los colchones que pusieron en el suelo, se ve más ansioso de lo que estaba antes.

—Vamos a dormir, iremos mañana y necesitaremos mucha, _mucha_ fuerza para eso. —suspira encaminándose hacia Yuuri, Otabek niega con la cabeza, levantándose de su lugar y sentándose junto al japonés. Previniendo posibles asesinatos tomó a Potya en brazos y tomó lugar al otro lado de Yuuri.

Minami no quiso meterse en aquel asunto, más por vergüenza de hablarle a su gran y aún vivo ídolo, que ahora había crecido en estima en lo personal. Phichit relató unas cuantas cosas a Minami en lo que el sueño terminaba de llenarlos, cabe destacar que Makkachin y Minho se acostaron relativamente juntos, aun cuando Minho se portó un poco más agresivo con el caniche de cariñosa forma de ser, el cual quiso acostarse en él.

* * *

—Estuvieron contándonos que habían más _Walkers_ que en ningún otro lado, que esto era una mierda y demás cosas, pero yo no veo nada mal, ni siquiera hay sangre o intestinos en los alrededores. —Yuri no puede evitar sentirse intranquilo caminando por calles que aparentan tranquilidad, pues lo mismo ocurrió en China antes de los terremotos y sismos.

—En realidad no quisiera hablar sobre eso hasta llegar, ha habido ciertos... Problemas al respecto. —ríe con notorio nerviosismo con respecto al asunto, Yuri resoplo, mirando a Yuuri que camina junto a Viktor, en su propio mundo como siempre.

—Pues para ser un problema, no se nota en lo absoluto, créeme que esto es un paraíso en comparación a otros lugares. —comenta Phichit con un silbido, viendo a todos lados.

—sigue sin ser lo mismo, todo está tan solo y callado —murmura Yuuri ausente —. No parece Hasetsu...

—Eso me hace pensar en que te ves muy robusto... ¿De dónde consiguen comida? Dudo que estando en una de las pequeñas islas puedan tener acceso a tanto alimento. —recordando donde están con exactitud, ni siquiera es la parte central de Japón, sino la sureña, entendería que mayor suministro habría de tratarse de una ciudad más poblada, Hasetsu era apenas lo que cataloga como pueblo sin muchos habitantes.

—Nunca hemos tenido que buscar mucho, apenas he navegado hasta Yamaguchi y Ehime, pero usualmente encuentro unas cajas enormes llenas de comida y balas, una vez incluso trajo un Walkie-Talkie de batería y gasolina, fue bastante raro en realidad. —Juega con un cuchillo en su mano, haciendo memoria de que otro acontecimiento extraño se ha hecho participe.

— ¿Cajas? Oh... Ustedes también. —Viktor bufa con cierta frustración ¿Estaban en todos lados? No debía ser posible tal casualidad y la idea de una conspiración se hacía cada vez más tentadora.

—También contamos con la suerte de que los peces suelen venir mucho al área este de Hasetsu, siempre podemos hacer mucho sushi.

—Ojala pudiéramos decir lo mismo. —Seung habla entre dientes, joder, hasta tenía envidia de lo que nunca le gusto, vivir a base de comida enlatada es una _mierda._

—Ahora bien... ¡Bienvenidos a Yu-topia de nuevo! —bromea con exagerado gesto, Makkachin jala a Viktor de la ropa para que se apresure a caminar.

Una barrera por demás grande hecha en base a placas metálicas y en la parte interior, siendo sostenida por autos y troncos clavados en el suelo. Algunas lanzas fuera destacan, con apenas muestras de haber tenido a un Walker clavado. Yuuri tenía la respiración más lenta, quedándose atrás viendo el panorama.

— ¿Yuuri? —Otabek alzo una ceja viéndolo, el japonés se llevó una mano a la boca, arqueandose de repente y comenzado a vomitar —. Joder, otra vez. —dejó el bolso en el suelo, evitándole la caída.

— ¿Está enfermo? ¡Bus-Buscare medicina! —y Minami salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Viktor se apresuró a levantar a Yuuri, notándolo pálido.

— ¿Tanto miedo tienes? —pregunta en un suave susurro apartando los cabellos que se pegaban al rostro sudado, Yuuri asiente de manera apenas perceptible —. Ya hemos pasado por cosas cien veces peores, sé que puedes con esto.

Aunque su ánimo e intenciones fueron buenas, no funcionaron para tranquilizar el temor dentro del pecho del japonés; Otabek hizo un amague de sonrisa, sabiendo lo complicado que es sonreír para ese kazajo, así como dar ánimos a lo que ni siquiera está seguro para Viktor, hace un intento por tragarse su temor... Aunque no mentiría que se siente fatal corporalmente hablando.

Es como reiniciar eso que sentía hace ya bastante tiempo, antes de China para ser exactos.

Tras la barrera puesta, no parecía haber cambiado mayor cosa, viéndose igual que siempre, incluso el camino que dirige a la pista de hielo; vagamente ubica el palacio donde solía hacer ejercicio subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Tragando grueso abrió la puerta de Yu-Topia una vez estuvo frente a esta.

— _Ta-Tadaima..._ —balbucea, viendo que el lugar a pesar de estar un tanto oscuro, sigueluciendo igual.

—Minami si entras y sales no saludes... dos... veces... —algo cayó al suelo, pues al sorprendida persona no pudo disimular su asombro y seguido, su euforia —: ¡YUURI!

Yuko no aguardo por qué este reaccionara, lanzándose de inmediato sobre este, abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar de inmediato. Yuuri la aferró de la misma forma, sosteniéndola con la poca fuerza que tiene y aferrado a esta para traer calma a su ser. Resultaba nostálgico ser recibido por brazos femeninos al llegar a casa de nuevo.

—Tuve tanto miedo de que... No te vería de nuevo. —una vez separada de él, trata de limpiar las lágrimas que caen por su pálido y demacrado rostro, moqueando y sonriendo en una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad.

—Yo también. —admite sonriendo con la nariz roja, no quería llorar frente a ella, sentía que sería aún peor.

—Pero... ¡Wow! Te ves incluso mejor que yo, que envidia —bromea con ligereza, permitiéndole pasar al igual que el resto, quienes no quisieron interrumpir hace unos momentos con su intromisión —. Eso explica el apuro de Minami por entrar, lo buscare, creo que estaba buscando unas medicinas o algo a-

— ¿Dónde están mis padres? —la pregunta tan de porrazo detuvo a Yuko —: Nishigori y las niñas... ¿Dónde están todos ellos?

—La-las niñas están durmiendo, estuvieron jugando toda la noche, las despertare para que vengan a recibirte, pe-pero ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Te ves agotado, también enfermo, iré a preparar tu habitación, sacudir las sabanas llenas de polvo... —evita la mirada y prácticamente encarar al patinador que, con su mirada clavada en ella, no podía casi contenerlo.

—Oye, llegamos hasta aquí para saber, no puedes esperar que lo retrasemos más. —quejó Yuri en un bufido.

—La señora de seguro estará muy contenta. —opina Mila con una en su cintura.

—Yo... Ella si está aquí, tan solo... No creo que sea buena idea... —dice con lentitud, llena de nervios.

—Yuko —insiste Yuuri en tono ansioso —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que... —la mirada de Viktor la intimido mucho más —. Tengo que hablar contigo antes.

...

—Un día Makkachin se escapó de la casa, creo que pretendía buscar una manera de encontrarse con Viktor, pues no dejaba a ninguno de nosotros acercarse siquiera o interrumpir su camino —cuenta a medida que avanzan por los pasillos de las aguas terminales, con Yuuri y compañía siguiendo sus pasos —. Salió sin avisar a nadie a buscarlo y lo encontró, cuando Minami la vio regresar con Makkachin tenía muchos tras ella y...

Abriendo la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de sus padres observó lo que a oscuras ahí permanece amarrado a una de las paredes. Su alma se resquebrajó mucho más que antes, con sus labios temblando y llevando sus manos a su rostro de inmediato, con los ojos aguados.

—No puede ser... —Phichit se hace atrás de inmediato, Makkachin suelta un pequeño chillido.

—Makkachin quedo en mitad de un cumulo ladrando, pero no los distrajo lo suficiente y aunque Minami la ayudo estaba mordida —prosigue con su relato, a medida que Yuuri camina en la habitación, acercándose al cadáver que intenta ir hacia ellos, siendo impedido por la ensangrentada soga —. No sé cómo lo hizo para escapar de ellos, es como si no lo vieran siquiera. Intentamos de todo para evitar esto, la fiebre, fue muy alta y cuando murió regresó — explica con evidente y tangible pesar en su voz, continuando —. N-no quisimos hacer nada porque pensamos que llegarías en algún momento y-

— ¿Dónde está papá? —pregunta en tono pañoso.

—Él se... tiro de la punta del castillo, después de que pasó. In-intente convencerlo de que tu y Marie vendrían ¡Él decía que ya no tenía más familia por la cual vivir! Te puedo jurar que... yo no pretendía que pasara e intente pararlo, solo... saltó.

Tenía la imagen grabada, incluso casi cae por tratar de tomar su mano y evitar la muerte del patriarca Katsuki, en vano pues cayo en toda su gloria y lo único que podía dar calma a su ser, es que no llegaría al deplorable estado que su amada esposa tenía. Viktor quiso entrar, igual que Yuri, sintiendo que quizás algo mal podía ocurrir en ese momento.

— ¿Pueden... dejarme solo?

—Yuuri no creo que-

—Necesito estar solo.

—No es una—Viktor alzo la mano para callar los reclamos de Otabek y Yuri, viéndolos fugazmente —. Es una pésima idea ¿Cómo pretendes que...?

—Estaremos fuera, si necesitas ayuda llámame. —cierra la puerta con suma suavidad, girando a mirar a los preocupados integrantes del grupo —. Necesito su espacio para esto...

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasa si se deja morder ahí dentro? —no es de extrañar que Yuri ya este imaginando el peor panorama pensable, pues también lo hace; da un largo suspiro, un par de pasos y acaba sentado apoyado de la pared, cruzándose de brazos —. Vik-

—si lo hace yo sé que hacer. Por él y por mí. Confió en que no hará nada con lo que debamos lamentarnos. —Yuri y Otabek se vieron entre sí, impactados por la ligereza con la que el ruso se está tomando la situación o, finge, estar teniendo.

Se mantuvo sentado frente al _Walker_ que sigue intentando alcanzarlo, la soga atada alrededor de su abdomen está sucia y sangrante, por tanta fricción, sin embargo, agradeció que haya sido ahí, pues de estar en su cuello, la imagen sería aún peor a la que tiene. Abraza sus piernas, ladeando la cabeza.

La piel gris, el olor apenas soportable, la considerable pudrición de su cuerpo...

—Lamento no haber llegado antes... Haberme despedido de ti... Siempre hice lo mismo ¿verdad? Cuando escape para competir sin informarte, para nada pues tampoco logre ganar esa vez... Perdón por no... traer a Marie, ni a Minako, estar cuando Papá lo hizo... Perdón por no estar aquí nunca aun cuando tú siempre estuviste ahí para mi sin importar el mal hijo que sido siempre. —solloza levantándose de golpe y tomando la cabeza del _Walker_ con brusquedad, perdiendo la adrenalina repentinamente, viendo y sintiendo las mordidas en su brazo cubierto por la ropa —. Perdón por... tardar tanto en venir y ni siquiera hablar contigo.

Saca uno de los pequeños cuchillos y lo clava en la cabeza ya un tanto blanda, sin sostenerlo el cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Inclinándose un poco adelante los lentes se deslizaron de su rostro, sin mucha diferencia pues el llanto tan fuerte y descontrolado no mermo, llevándose las manos a la cara y dejándose caer al suelo mientras grita ahogadamente.

Un rato largo paso en esto, dando un fuerte golpe al suelo, levantándose de este y abriendo con brusquedad la puerta, consiguiendo a todos ahí esperando.

—Yuu-

—Yuuri está dentro, no me molesten —corta con prontitud, caminando con prisa a la salida. Viktor lo cogió del brazo, teniendo de inmediato un cuchillo en su cuello para su sorpresa —. No te me acerques Nikiforov.

—Está bien... Tranquilo... —alzo las manos demostrando son de paz, Yuuri retiro el arma y siguió su camino, perseguido tras unos minutos de diferencia por el peli plata, el rubio y el kazajo con miedo de lo que Sore pudiera hacer en ese momento donde...

 _Por primera vez se veía tan vulnerable y afectado por algo._

— ¡VENGA! ¿¡QUE TANTO MIEDO PUEDE TENERLES NADIE A USTEDES!? No son más que una inservible plaga asquerosa que... No sirve para nada...

— ¿De-deberíamos hacer algo? —pregunta Otabek con la fuerte duda, pues en general no está haciendo nada malo, solo destruyendo de manera barbárica los pocos _Walkers_ que había tras la barrera.

Cabe destacar que es haciendo solo un despojo al que quedaba en pie, queriendo descargar toda esa ira interior que había quedado por lo que vio, por lo que siente. Su ira estaba siendo canalizada en un punto muy específico, _por culpa de los Walkers, su familia ya no existe_ , Marie fue devorada, su madre murió sufriendo la enfermedad, su padre se suicidó lleno de dolor por creerse solo y... y...

—No es suficiente... ¿Por qué no es suficiente? —solloza apretando las manos y moqueando, temblando por la presion que está haciendo.

Sin importar cuanto matara, destruyera, cuantos ojos bonitos de persona pudiera ver, jamás se hacía suficiente para quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Los bonitos ojos de Minako, aterrorizados por el miedo de ser devorada, destrozar cuerpos como lo hicieron con Marie, matar y dejar igual de muertos a todos como sus amigos y conocidos.

Era una necesidad, hacer sufrir al resto como él lo hacía; no tener nada que ver en su cólera es indiferente, en lo que a sus pensamientos respecta, si todos no sufren no es justo, si los demás no mueren sin razón en sadismo tampoco es justo, porque él lo tuvo que ver, lo tuvo que sentir... _Es simple justicia divina, si uno agoniza, los demás también deben hacerlo._

El problema radica en que la satisfacción de haberlo logrado no se hace presente, a pesar de todo lo que hecho, de toda la sangre que carga con tanto gusto en sus manos, _no es suficiente_ ; Urge en deseos por la destrucción de todo lo que toca, que nadie más puedas ser feliz.

 _Tal como Yuuri y él..._

—Suficiente... Ya es suficiente — dejó tomar las manos por Viktor, poniéndose en pie cuando este lo incito con debilidad, lo miró, borroso como siempre por rechazo a usar lentes, de hacerlo, lo confundirían con Yuuri y quiere ser reconocido como el individual que se piensa, es —. Esto no-

—Aun si no me la devuelve... ¿A quién puedo echar la culpa de esto? Como puedo vengarla... Ella... Ella no merecía morir así, tampoco Marie, Minako, Milenka... Papá... ¡ES INJUSTO! —exclama errático —. ¿¡POR QUÉ SOLO NOSOTROS!? ¡NO ES JUSTO!— sigue con sus gritos eufóricos.

— ¿Nosotros quienes? Hay muchos sufriendo ya, con muertes horribles, algunas incluso las hiciste tu. —recrimina Otabek con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque no han sufrido lo suficiente, no como lo hace Yuuri, no como lo hago yo... Todos deben tener esa misma mirada.

—Es ridículo lo que estás diciendo, estas aún exaltado por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no puedes achacar algo así a gente que nada tenía que ver. —Viktor hace un intento por apaciguar al notablemente irritado japonés.

—Entonces debo buscar a quién lo hizo ¿verdad?

—Dices demasiadas tonterías en muy poco tiempo cerdo —bufa Yuri acercándose, queriendo dejarlo inconsciente como mínimo y así detener sus explicaciones, las cuales aclaraban aquellas pequeñas dudas que tenían con respecto a su comportamiento —. No hay forma de que-

—Quién nos da tan amablemente las cosas debe ser el culpable y si llegamos hasta aquí es porque esa persona así lo quería. Así que será una bonita reunión la mia con ese cuando lo encuentre, hasta que su sangre se enfríe por lo que haré. —que estuviera hasta el último pelo ensangrentado, daba peor augurio a sus palabras, como si de esto fuera posible lograrlo.

...

—Dijiste que nos contarías algo cuando llegaremos... ¿El que? —pregunta Mila con curiosidad, siendo ya de noche con Yuuri durmiendo en su habitación acompañado de Viktor, Makkachin y Potya se había calmado bastante al igual que el ambiente, volviéndolo más fúnebre.

— ¿No es mejor esperar a que Viktor este también? Es bastante delicado y francamente hace parecer que vinieron caídos del cielo. —interrumpe Yuko, hay que destacar que dos de sus hijas juegan con el cabello de Yuri.

—le contaremos después lo que sea que deba saber, hablen. —incito Otabek con impaciencia, Phichit tenía los mofletes llenos de comida; con apenas ganas Seung se mantenía despierto, esperando al tailandés para ir a dormir.

—Es un... _"GRAN"_ asunto con los muertos y ya que ustedes han estado más tiempo fuera, quizás sepan que hacer.

— ¿Tan grande es? —Mila parpadea con sorpresa por lo ansiosos que se notaban los dos.

—Es mejor mostrárselos. —Minami toma varios papeles de una repisa y las entrega, arrimándose a la rusa abren los ojos con sorpresa por lo que ven.


	34. Joint Plan

Gracias a analoki [por la oportunidad :'v te hamo], Kyani95 y Natsumi haruno por comentar

* * *

 _¿Qué por qué quiero ganar? ¿Debe existir algún motivo para querer perder?_

 **34 - Joint Plan**

—Esto... esto es demasiado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos contra algo así?

—Algo hay que hacer, no podemos simplemente... Irnos, Yu-Topia es nuestra y si no hacemos nada no podremos quedarnos ahí.

—Ya lo sé, tan solo... déjenme pensar.

Yuuri se lleva atrás un pequeño mechón de su cabello tras el oído, estando el grupo entero más Minami y Yuko en la azotea de un edificio, donde cercano a la costa que tenía un puerto por el cual llegar a los otros estados de Japón separados por el mar. Una de las ideas pensadas ahí, fue hacer un puente con el cual viajar en auto, sin embargo, sería tanta la distancia que acabo cancelándose el proyecto y los restos de dicho puente quedaron ahí.

¿Cuál es el problema con esto?

La marea había bajado, sin dudas el planeta estaba formulando muchos cambios en su haber; tanto que múltiples y grandes rocas quedan por encima de la superficie, algunas incluso parecen colocadas, el asunto radica en que por ahí había una _horda_ andando a paso lento, directo a Fukuoka y llenando en gran medida sus calles.

Nunca habían visto una horda tan grande, es como haber condensado al menos un veinte por ciento de la población nipona en un solo lugar. Obviamente no podrían hacer nada frente a eso de manera directa, no son tan imbéciles e ilusos, tampoco suicidas; no pueden permitir que llegue a Saga, mucho menos Yu-Topia, es el único lugar seguro que tienen y por el cual tanto viajaron y trabajaron.

Lo que Yuko había mostrado anteriormente no eran más que fotos de esto asi como mapas donde hacían suposiciones de a dónde se dirigirá la horda, calculando a medias su tamaño.

—Quizás sí colocamos una bomba y llenamos el suelo de combustible para crear una hoguera... —Otabek tenía un montón de planes en mente, cada uno más destructivo que el otro; Viktor negó con la cabeza, teniendo el cabello en una cola alta.

—No importa si están ardiendo o no, seguirán caminando o arrastrándose, tampoco tendríamos control para que sea tan grande y arda lo suficiente para abarcar a toda esa horda. —chasquea la lengua con frustración.

—Tampoco podemos enfrentarlos, ¡Son demasiados! —exclama Mila.

—Tendríamos que matar mil cada uno o más... ¿Qué les parece tirar un edificio? —ofrece Yuri como una idea mínimamente posible de retener y evitar buena parte de la horda.

—Mala idea no es. —opina Yuko.

—No, pero tampoco tenemos con que tirar un edificio entero. —de cierta forma, no descarto la idea, dejando aquello en el aire hasta que alguno dijera una manera de hacerla realidad.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto se están acumulando aquí? —pregunta Yuuri al amigo de Minami, el que, de hecho, es quién estaba ahí desde siempre y con el Walkie-Talkie, informaba lo que pasaba cual vigía.

—Hace ya un par de semanas, muchos cayeron al mar, pero la mayor parte viene y no se desvían, siguen por la ruta principal que daria a Saga. —informa y Yuuri tuerce el labio, no fue algo de la noche a la mañana, la duda es...

 _Por qué precisamente hacia ellos..._

—Podríamos... —fijaron su vista en Viktor, que aun con las interrupciones, aparentaba haber formulado algo gracias a los cielos —. Intentar llevarlos en otra dirección, incluso hacerlos caer al mar, guiarlos no resulta difícil siempre y cuando hagas mucho escándalo en determinado lugar. Hacer de perros ovejeros.

—Sigue habiendo el mismo problema, no tenemos como hacer un gran escándalo que atraiga a absolutamente todos. —acoto Minami.

—Hay autos dispersos, si activamos sus alarmas funcionaria, siempre y cuando tengamos ya una ruta de escape planeada... Tenemos cierto tiempo, planeemos esto en un lugar donde no tengamos el estrés de verlo.

Tomando el mismo improvisado camino por el que llegaron en un principio, caminando un largo trecho sobre azoteas de edificios, lo preocupante es que hasta ese tiempo es que lograron ver el inicio de la horda, sin lugar a duda era enorme y esperaban, no se hiciera aún más colosal. Bajaron en un ascensor, teniendo la electricidad de unos paneles solares.

Una vez en el bajo suelo, subieron a los jeeps en los que llegaron y tomaron rumbo a Yu-topia nuevamente, que se resumiera en unas cuatro horas de viaje aproximadamente. Yuri y Viktor iban junto a Otabek, Yuko y Yuuri en absoluto silencio, mientras en el otro Jeep iban Phichit, Seung, Mila, Minami y el amigo de este.

— ¿Qué pasó con Takeshi? — Yuko abrió la boca para responder la repentina pregunta, mirando sus manos, sin embargo, fue interrumpida —: ¿Y qué paso con Lutz?

—Lutz está-

—No está en Yu-Topia, revise por la noche, solo estaban Axel y Loop... Quiero que me digas que pasó. —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer por la mirada de Yuuri, esa que puede forzar a cualquiera a cumplir con lo que pide. Relamió sus labios.

—Había pasado lo de tu madre ya y... Takeshi pensó que debíamos tener más herramientas para defendernos, así que se le ocurrió la idea de ir a la pista para quitar las cuchillas de los patines y afilarlas —un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, temblorosa y adolorida—. A-aparecieron de la nada cuando ya nos íbamos... Cuando salí me di cuenta de que ya Lutz no estaba y él fue a buscarla y regresó con ella, pero... Los dos no estaban...

 _—Ma-Mami..._

 _—No llores cielo, e-encontraré la manera de ayudarte, s-sé que podré hacer algo ¿si? —asegura con temblores, llorando con fuerza e intentando disimularlo con tan torcida sonrisa que deja en claro como su corazón se encuentra destrozado por ver esa mordida en el cuello de su niña._

 _—No tenemos forma de evitar esto. —afirma Takeshi tembloroso, con los brazos sangrando por las múltiples mordeduras que no le importó recibir por evitar la muerte de su hija._

 _—¡Si debe haber una manera! Si-siempre hay una manera de... ¡TAKESHI!_

 _El hombre sin discutir más empezó a correr hacia el puente, siendo perseguidos de inmediato por su esposa y sus otras dos hijas. Las miro de nuevo, dando la espalda al barandal y muy recostado de este aun con Lutz en brazos. Sonríe tan tranquilo como siempre, dando el mayor bajón de energías en Yuko, entendiendo que piensa hacer._

 _—A-amor... Aléjate de la baranda, po-_

 _—Perdón por no continuar contigo, pero... No quiero que sufras viéndome de esa manera tan horrible. Te amo y espero que esto acabe algún día._

 _—¡TAKESHI! ¡LUTZ!  
_

 _—¡PAPA!_

 _Se había lanzado sin más por el puente, el choque contra el agua bajo este fue tan fuerte y que se extendiera una mancha roja en el bravo mar la hizo flaquear, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y gritando a todo pulmón._

 _—¡Heeeeeey! Vienen hacia acá, apresúrate — cómo puede la levanta del suelo, Yuko apenas mantiene la fuerza de estar en pie —. ¡Nos vamos a morir todos si no te mueves!_

 _—Takeshi... y mi niña..._

 _—¡Aun tienes dos más las cuales acabarán igual si no te mueves, ande, ande, ande, ande, ande! —apresura haciendo buen uso de su hiperactividad y exceso de energía.  
_

—Sea peor o mejor lo que hizo... No puedo borrarme de la mente ese maldito sonido ni el agua enrojecida por ellos dos, es... Tan... Injusto, Lutz era tan pequeña y Takeshi ahora no podrá ver como... —tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, cubriendo su rostro para evitar ser vista aún peor —. No debería ser posible que... viera a mi propia hija morir...

Yuuri sin mucho esfuerzo la atrajo para que lo abrazara, tarareando suavemente a esta para calmarla en lo que falta de camino, mientras que los que van adelante guardan silencio para hacerse los que no están oyendo la conversación.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no duermes? Mañana hay que seguir pensando en el plan. —pregunta adormilado, a un lado del peli plata que sigue sentado con Makkachin en su regazo, Viktor resoplo.

—Es que... Aun si lo mejoramos, no tenemos con que hacerlos, las balas no son infinitas, tampoco tenemos como hacer muchas bombas aun si Otabek dice que sí. —no dudaba de la capacidad de él, dudaba de los materiales y el tiempo.

—Pues... Alguna otra manera se puede encontrar, quizás las cajas que llegan ca- ¡Viktor! —quisquillo agarrando al pobre can que casi vuela por los aires —. ¿¡Y ahora que estás haciendo!? ¿A dónde...?

—Ya te he dicho tantas veces que te amo... Y ahora creo que te amo un poco más de ser humanamente posible. —lo tomó del rostro y plantó un beso en los labios del japonés que tan solo quedó igual o más confuso, Viktor salió a poco de saltos de la habitación, vio a Makkachin y este a él.

— ¡Viktor espérame! —quisquilla tomando su ropa del suelo y persiguiéndolo.

Habían salido de Yu-Topia sin más, aunque Yuuri ni siquiera sabía si el peli plata estaba consciente de a donde se estaba dirigiendo, después de todo, entre ser de noche sin poder leer las señalizaciones. Makkachin los perseguía con mucho gusto y Minho también por razones que Yuuri desconoce.

— ¿¡A donde se supone que...!? ¿La comisaria? —se interrumpió a si mismo viendo el edificio a oscuras, Viktor encendió la linterna que tenía a mano, entrando lentamente por el edificio casi en ruinas —. Sa-sabes que no te entiendo a menos que me digas que piensas hacer.

—Podría decir lo mismo. —silba con cierta diversión avanzando por los sucios pasillos, hasta que vio algo descuadrado. Tiende a Yuuri la linterna para que la sostenga, empujando el muro falso y entrando, Makkachin chilló en reticencia a entrar ahí.

—Este lugar es...

 _Reconocimiento de voz Realizado._

 _Sujeto de sala de Pruebas Nº9 Detectado: Yuuri Katsuki._

—Parece que es una Red conectada a cada sala. —murmura Viktor sorprendido por eso.

 _Reconocimiento de voz Realizado._

 _Sujeto de sala de Pruebas Nº9 Detectado: Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Armamento táctico: Concedido_

Las paredes se abrieron, mostrando el gran arsenal que escondían, Yuuri acabó con la boca abierta, quizás no recordara bien o ni siquiera vio bien, pero en su mente no eran tantas armas aquella ocasión. Viktor se acercó y tomó una metralleta, tentando el peso y dejándola en su lugar.

—Bombas de relojería. —dijo en voz alta, otro muro mostro su contenido con una gran cantidad de explosivos y múltiples controles —. Creo que ya tenemos con que llamar la atención. —Ambos se dirigen una sonrisa cómplice, girando la mirada a aquel enorme vehículo cubierto por una sabana.

—A Otabek le fascinara la noticia.

* * *

—Repasemos de nuevo... Colocaremos las bombas en estos puntos —señala en el mapa los puntos hechos con bolígrafo rojo —. Otabek las activará con el control mientras conduce la moto, Yuri se mantendrá en la mitad asegurándose de que sigan a Otabek y no se desvíen; Seung, Phichit y Yuko eliminarán a los que se salgan del camino sin poder evitarlo; Mila cuidará de que cualquiera irrumpa en el camino de Otabek; Yuuri y yo prepararemos el auto para que Otabek no tenga necesidad de regresar y desviar a los Walkers, nos encpnderemos bajo el agua mientras la horda cae por este acantilado.

— ¿Ahí es donde se supone que debemos lanzar los misiles? —pregunta Minami un tanto perdido.

—Para ese momento ya habremos dejado todo empapado de combustible y causar así una explosión que atraiga al resto de _Walkers_ , así que sí. Nosotros nos mantendremos bajo el agua hasta llegar a este lado de la costa, para ese momento ya deberían estar ahí y volver todos a Yu-Topia. Activar las últimas bombas para derrumbar el edificio que les bloqueara el paso más ancho y accesible. Dadas las bifurcaciones sería cuestión de acabar uno por uno a los que vengan restantes de la horda.

— ¡Bien! Tenemos todo listo. —festejo Phichit.

—Solo es cuestión de prepararlo, dentro de una semana más o menos llegaras hasta acá, esperemos que sea un poco más, debemos prepararlo todo. —comenta Otabek de brazos cruzado, Viktor quedo mirando a Yuuri que lucía pensativo.

—Hemos planeado todo para que salga bien, pero... ¿Qué haremos si no funciona? —No gustaba de ser el pesimista, prefería quedarse en silencio y asentir, después de todo el plan le parecía perfecto hasta el último detalle; las complicaciones pueden venir a pesar de lo meticuloso de un plan y dada su suerte, temer a lo peor resulta cauteloso de su parte —. N-no es que quiera bajar ánimos o quejarme, tan solo-

—Tienes razón, hay que pensar en algo que funcione de respaldo —apoya de inmediato el peli plata, lo había pensado por un momento, sin embargo se dejó cegar levemente por su plan aparentemente infalible y en exceso elaborado. Que Yuuri lo resalte es una enorme casualidad y oportuno punto —. Siendo sincero no se me viene nada a la mente para evitar una desgracia.

—Lo que pasaría de fallar el plan es que los _Walkers_ llegarán a Yu-topia... —murmura Mila con una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

—Y, por ende, arrasarán con ella y nosotros. —culminó la resolución de la tragedia venidera en caso de desastre.

—Estamos haciendo lo único que se puede y es alejarlos ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Sacrificar animales y tirar sangre fresca por doquier. —Otabek intenta hacer una broma en humor negro que es un tanto extraña, ni siquiera cuenta con la certeza de que la sangre de animal también funcione como método.

—Hay algún elemento en el que no estamos pensando, nunca hay una sola opción. —resopla Yuri cruzado de brazos.

—Tal vez mantener una moto o auto cerca para alejarlos en dirección alterna. —formulo Phichit rascándose la cabeza.

—Acabarán llegando aquí de todos modos, es más complicado a que pasen de nosotros a que esto funcione. —Seung niega con la cabeza ante la idea simple y razonable del tailandés, este hizo un puchero y el coreano tomó aire —: No existe forma con la que pongamos un domo alrededor de esta zona para hacernos invisi-

—No un domo... Tan solo hay que hacer camuflaje — las miradas acabaron clavadas en Yuuri, el de ojos pardos perdidos en cualquier punto, haciéndolo lucir desinteresado de la conversación —. Vendrían aquí porque somos muchos, toda esta zona tiene nuestro aroma.

— ¿Y eso que tiene? —Yuko ladea la cabeza confusa sin hallar el punto.

—Son ciegos, dependen del oído y el olfato, cuando te llenas de su aroma... —Otabek captó con eficacia el punto al que Yuuri pretende llegar.

—Podemos hacer más barreras, sin importar que estén juntas o sean fuertes, en las cuales poner _Walkers_ y sangre de ellos en el suelo, si colocamos los suficientes ni siquiera sabrán que hay más tierra e incluso tomen rumbo a cualquier otra dirección. —la manera en que lo expone puede ser realmente alucinante por la soltura de sus palabras, haciendo uso de su ensimismamiento para no tartamudear o sentir que su idea no serviría de nada.

—Las niñas...

—No saldrán de esta zona. Ataremos los _Walkers_ , cortaremos los brazos y mandíbula para que no representen un riesgo a nosotros. Habrá que aguantar la peste —suspira el ruso con cierta resignación al respecto —. Otabek, Mila, Yuri... —dio una larga cantidad de nombres, siendo algunos de los que se hospedaban en Yu-Topia —: me ayudarán a colocar las bombas, autos e hilos por la ciudad; Yuuri junto a Minami, Yuko, Phichit, Seung, Makkachin y Minho se harán cargo del tema de las barreras.

— ¿Y-yo?

—Sé que podrás hacerlo, es sencillo, al fin y al cabo, es tu idea. Mañana empezaremos con esto apenas sean las cinco A.M ¿Todo claro? —asintieron simplemente, tomando la salida y distintos rumbos en la posada de aguas termales —. Hey... No será muy difícil.

—p-pero yo no sé cómo hacer nada de esto ¿Por qué no te quedas y los guías?

—Porque tengo muy en claro que entre tú y yo hay una diferencia muy obvia... Tu no atacas, tú proteges, eres defensivo —Yuuri ladeo la cabeza con confundida expresión —. Para mi hacer este tipo de cosas es inútil e incluso irrelevante, porque en lo que me concierne todo saldrá bien y acabaremos con él problema; ves el lado en el que de fallar seguirás cuidando de lo que quieres.

—Yo no puedo cuidar de nadie. —niega con la cabeza, apretando los labios, Viktor le hace subir la mirada, sonriendo suavemente al japonés.

—Puedes hacerlo, por eso te confío mi vida día a día. —deposita un pequeño beso en los labios del otro, que se limita a abrazarlo aún tembloroso.

* * *

—Mañana posiblemente sea el día más pesado de mi vida, así que no tengo tiempo para-

—Es urgente lo que necesito hablar contigo.

Otabek rodo los ojos, resopla y toma asiento en la cama mientras Mila cierra la puerta tras de sí. El kazajo se quitó la cola que tenía el en el cabello, que está a poco de llegar a media espalda, lo cortaría para que llegue a sus hombros, habiendo tomando gusto por el estilo; la pelirroja aprieta los labios y se acerca con lentitud, abriendo la boca.

—Perdón por lo del barco... el almacén... china... —busca en su memoria en que otro momento la ha _cagado_ , Otabek ladea la cabeza, tan inexpresivo como suele estar siempre —. Y también...

— ¿Por qué te disculpas con exactitud? No es algo que considere necesario, solo fuiste sincera. —se encoge de hombros, en lo que a él respecta, solo hacía falta una explicación detallada al comportamiento, por lo demás, había sido sincera en todo. No lo quería, no le dio una falsa esperanza de ello y lo agradece.

 _Aunque un poco de tacto tampoco hubiera estado de más..._

—Por los golpes y la forma en que te trate desde hace tiempo...

—Ah... Ya.

—Esperaba que se pudiera-

—No —la interrumpió antes de que dijera lo que supone a lo que viene la disculpa —. Tu amas a Sala, es obvio que no piensas dejar de hacerlo. Acepto tu disculpa, ni siquiera estaba molesto contigo en realidad... Podemos dejar esto así, de verdad tengo mucho sueño. — por su párpado entrecerrado es evidente que esta adormilado, pero la chica estaba lista y no iba a procrastinar este asunto más.

Acabo sentándose sobre las piernas de Otabek y cuando este iba a empujarla, lo tomó del rostro y planto un beso suave en los labios del kazajo, que abrió apenas perceptiblemente el ojo. Al separarse Otabek parecía una especie de animalito curioso esperando una explicación a que venía este afán.

—Te quiero ¿vale? No sé cómo coño decirlo y es frustrante porque... Amo a Sala, pero también a ti, no quiero olvidarla aun cuando tu andas casi torturándome con esto, queriendo a Yuuri y... y...

—Estás hablando mucho y yo tengo mucho sueño.

Hay algo que Yuuri había sobreentendido desde hace mucho tiempo y que ahora es turno de Mila comprenderlo, Otabek no es bueno o no gusta tanto de decir lo que conviene a sus sentimientos, a menos que sea terriblemente necesario - nótese la confesión a Jean o el desahogo con el japonés-. Por lo que haber sido jalada para acostarse simplemente fue una especie de respuesta muda, se giró para abrazarlo también, complacida por haber logrado ¿Reconciliarse? Con el kazajo.

—Buenas noches _Nesti._ —un pequeño sonidito al respecto supuso una respuesta a esto, dejo ir una pequeña risita.

* * *

— ¿No ibas a ayudar a Viktor poniendo las bombas? —preguntó extrañado de ver al ruso rubio.

—Pensé que te alegraría que te acompañe con esto. —comenta con picara sonrisa.

—N-no es que no lo aprecie, es que... ¿Viktor no se va a enojar de que te quedes?

—Él fue quién me dijo que me quedara para ayudarte si te hacia falta, mañana será Otabek y así hasta culminar —relató con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Apreciaba que Viktor tuviera la confianza de aquello, aun si otros estuvieran presentes, Yuuri había dejado terriblemente claro que se sentía seguro tan solo con uno de sus tres guardianes cercas.

 _Viktor, Otabek y su persona..._

—Oh... B-bien, gracias por aceptar entonces, espero que no te moleste todo esto.

—Para nada, ya quiero ver que uses esas dos —señala con el dedo el par de espadas que tiene el japonés. Ambas eran iguales, aunque una evidentemente se encuentra nueva y la otra desgastada —. Bien, podemos irnos ya. —se truena los dedos, con el cabello amarrado en una buena cola de caballo y un par de trenzas a cada lado, su peinado característico en realidad.

—estás muy emocionado para lo que haremos...

—Es contigo, te vas a dejar cuidar en la medida de lo posible y no moriré estúpidamente si algo explota accidentalmente... si, estoy emocionado. —admite finalmente, Yuuri ladea la cabeza y se le acerca, para el ruso, Yuuri tenía un aire místico por la cola alta que porta, con algunos mechones sueltos en su cara —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, solo un... lapsus —concluye en un suspiro para luego sonríe levemente —. Vamos.

— ¿Viktor no fue tonto de hacer esto? —murmura Seung viendo al par, Phichit niega con la cabeza, jugando levemente con el rifle en mano.

—Viktor por fin se dio cuenta de que aun si lo intenta no los va a poder alejar, Yuuri necesita de Yuri y viceversa, también Viktor lo necesita... Son un equipo. —concluye con simpática sonrisa, Seung rodo los ojos, a veces gustaría entender que es lo que Phichit lograba ver que él no, pues aquello seguía siendo estúpido en lo que a él concierne.

* * *

— ¿Dejaste a Yuri quedarse con él? ¿Enserio? —más que raro por la falta de paranoia, le resultaba raro que no montara una escena de celos común.

—Podrá ayudarlo si es que de verdad hace falta.

— ¿Y eso no te molesta? —pregunta Mila impresionada.

—Se ha quién confiar lo más importante de mi vida, no se preocupen por ello. —se ríe con diversión ante las interrogativa en la cabeza del par aparentemente armonizado por fin.

Si hacia a un lado el bloqueo que venía dado al miedo de perder a Yuuri, podía darse cuenta de que... realmente no tenía nada que temer, Yuuri siempre iba a quererlo y que quisiera a alguien más no significaba que lo iba a perder. Debe cuidarlo y se ha llegado el momento de admitir que solo no puede hacerlo, ha llegado la hora de permitir el paso a lo bueno que puede ser confiar en más personas en este tema tan importante.


	35. Beast of Fear

Gracias a: nena, K.a, miss McCoy, analoki y Natsumi haruno por comentar :'v las amodoro. Responderia bn los comentarios pero realmente no tenog nada de tiempo en estos instantes. Disculpen ;-;

* * *

 _Empuñare mi corazón en mi mano y defenderé todo aquello a lo que más quiero siempre teniendo en mente mi pasado_

 **34 - Beast of Fear**

El único sonido que irrumpe en el silencio de la ciudad nipona no son más que los desagradables gruñidos de los muertos, sus pasos lentos y torpes que dan lugar a una pequeña y apenas perceptible nube de humo. Las moscas revolotean sobre alguno que otro, puesto que en movimiento se les complica. Un nuevo sonido hace aparición, estridente y generando gran eco por los edificios del lugar.

El rugir del motor llama la atención de los _Walkers_ con prontitud, por no decir que este sonar es más leve por haberse estacionado y esperar, lo que solo un loco hace, esperar a la horda con metafóricos brazos abiertos; de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña petaca y bebió el último resquicio de licor en este, tirándola a un lado segundos después. Unos largos minutos hicieron falta para que la horda estuviese cerca y en ese instante hizo rugir el motor nuevamente.

Conduciendo a una velocidad relativamente mínima, presionó el botón de un pequeño control que apenas ocupa espacio en su mano. La monumental explosión que vino de esto se hizo sentir y los que están tras ella la ven como una inequívoca señal del inicio a su prácticamente infalible plan. Las posiciones de tomaron y lo seguros en las armas fueron retirados, había llegado el "examen final" de que tanto aprendieron en todo este tiempo a manejar las situaciones y llevarlas a su beneficio.

Se podía decir que iba tranquilo, haciendo el mayor ruido posible y disfrutando de hacer explotar algo cada cierto tiempo, los pocos _Walkers_ que empujados por los que van atrás, eran tumbados de insofacto, de tener intelecto se preguntarían de donde vino la mortal flecha que atravesó las putrefactas cabezas.

Mucho más atrás, aun escuchando el escándalo, una nueva fuente de ruido los hacia salir de la monumental fila, aunque estos encontraban su fin prontamente, usualmente con su cabeza rebanada por la mitad en sigilo absoluto. Parecía que el simple aire fuese filoso y se encargara de ellos, pues quien lo hacía no se dejaba ver.

En cierta zona, con silenciadores se disparaba al azar, la acumulación permitía que se diera en el blanco siempre, los cartuchos pasan sin parar, gastándolos buenamente en hacer la horda al menos un poco más pequeña desde la salvedad de las alturas. Otra explosión resalto y varios cristales de un edificio cayeron, tan peligrosamente que fueron capaces de destruir alguno que otro _Walker._

Podía sentirse como una señal de que, por primera vez, el mundo desea que un plan salga de perlas. Tomando el _Walkie-Talkie_ de su bolsillo lo pone en su oído, masticando un chicle y explotando la pequeña burbuja que hizo con este.

— ¿Qué tal todo por allá? —pregunta con burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tan lindo como un paseo por el parque donde tengo a Legolas en los tejados.

—Aww... Me comparas con un elfo perfecto, si pudiera me tiñera de rubia. —una especie de risa nasal se hizo oír por la bocina del aparato.

 _—Oigan, tortolos, recuerden que nosotros también oímos, dejen el flirteo para otro momento, gracias~_

—Que envidioso eres. —bufa con los mofletes inflados, dejando el _Walkie-Talkie_ a un lado y tomando una de las tantas flechas que tiene en un gran carcaj, disparando certeramente al _Walker_ que a poco estuvo de rozar a quién va en la moto.

— _Solo no me interesan sus asuntos maritales... ¿A nadie le extraña que hayan Walkers arcoíris?_

— _Esto es Japón mi buen amigo, aquí puedes ver todo, algo así como Rusia._

Dio un bufido, guardo el _Walkie-Talkie_ y dando un fuerte pisotón, quitando el seguro de la bota y dando tan fuerte patada que cortó el cuello del Walker que se le acercó por estar hablando. Corriendo a lo largo de la gran fila se deshizo de varios de la misma forma, con sigilo y con aquella oscura capa llena de sangre putrefacta que lo permitía no ser descubierto.

Lo molesta que aún no esté el final de toda esa horda a la vista, sin embargo, por el momento, todo va bien...

* * *

 _—Voy a estar bien, ustedes quédense aquí y no salgan si escuchan escándalo. —indica abrazando a sus... gemelas. Axel aprieta los labios, viéndola con duda, apenas era de noche pero Yuko se despedía de sus hijas, pues sabía que debían salir antes de que ellas siquiera estuvieran conscientes de su partida._

 _— ¿Por qué no te quedas? Ya va mucha gente mamá, no vayas. —pide la niña de moño purpura._

 _—Es verdad ¿Por qué tú también debes ir? —Loop tira de la mano de la mujer que ya esta un tanto angustiada —. Quedémonos juntas, si lo hacemos nada malo va a pasar._

 _—Nada va a pasarme, estaré sobre un edificio apuntando con un bazooka, es imposible que me pase algo. —asegura intentando calmarlas, cuando en realidad ella estaría cuidando que los Walkers no se desviaran, es de las que más corre peligro en realidad._

 _—Pero... —replican a la misma vez._

 _— ¿Algunas vez mi madre les canto Tsunaida te ni kiss wo? Ella adoraba cantarnos esa canción de niños_ _—Yuuri se entromete en el momento, pues sabe que Yuko no iba a poder lograr que ambas niñas aceptaran la situación y mucho menos, que al día siguiente no los siguieran... Más peligro aún. Loop y Axel se miran y luego a Yuuri, negando con la cabeza_ _—. Se las cantare, es muy bonita, las ayudará a dormir._

 _Guiarlas a la habitación no fue problema, las dos se metieron en el futon, dormían siempre juntas, de vez en cuando incluso se tomaban de las manos dormidas. Yuuri deshizo los peinados de ambas y las arropo, aclarándose la garganta, Yuko se recuesta de la pared fuera, para escuchar._

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

 _—Tu madre cantaba eso cada noche antes de una competencia no podías dormir y estar tranquilo al día siguiente, morias de no haberla escuchado. —Yuuri miro a Yuko, que sonríe suavemente. Axel y Loop respiran profundamente, dormidas por la suave melodía._

 _—sí, lo recuerdo..._

 _—Yuuri, si algo me pasa quiero que-_

 _—Ya les prometiste que regresarías, no puedes hacerte para atrás ahora. Volverás, creo que es mejor que te quedes junto a Minami, no hay que tentar la suerte sobre esto y siendo como es, posiblemente se desenfoque cuando sea el momento. Ayuda a dar un fin a eso que les puede atormentar la infancia más allá de lo que esta ahora. —Yuko quedó anonadada._

 _—Suenas tan... maternal, incluso para ti. —admite con moderada mofa._

 _—Supongo que... Ellas me recuerdan mucho a Milenka y no quiero que necesiten a una madre que no es la real. —la mujer lo mira con confusión, pues no entendía a que venia el comentario y prácticamente no se acordaba en este momento de quién es Milenka._

—Ya van cinco de las veintidós bombas... Supongo que empezamos bien al menos. —Yuuri torció un poco el gesto, aunque no está muy claro si esto es por el olor a combustible o por lo que acontece.

—Siento que... algo vendrá — Viktor dejo caer el envase de combustible con angustiada expresión, era obvio que tenía a esos acertados presentimientos de su pareja, pues hasta la fecha ni uno solo de ellos ha sido fallido —. N-no me mal entiendas... No es que vaya a salir nada mal, tan solo siento que algo se está acercando. —Viktor apenas se dio un gusto de respirar correctamente de nuevo, menudo susto.

— ¿Eso que viene es bueno o malo? —interroga tomando el envase nuevamente y tirando al suelo lo poco que queda en este —. Deberíamos decirle al resto para que estén alerta... más de lo que deben estar. —concluyó, nadie en este momento podía darse el gusto de ir tranquilo o sin una debida atención al entorno.

—Es difícil saberlo, no sé exactamente que es así que, no podría decirte si es bueno o malo. —responde viendo en dirección delantera, por donde pasaría Otabek llegado el momento de la fase final del plan.

—Advertiré de todos modos, más vale prevenir que lamentar. — saca el _Walkie-Talkie_ de su estuche en uno de los muros que hay desordenados por el lugar.

Yuuri da un largo suspiro, la mala sensación tenía un buen tiempo haciéndose sentir en su pecho, más exactamente, desde el momento en que entraron a la sala de pruebas. Mientras todos tomaban las armas, bombas, munición y lo que dicho lugar podía ofrecer a sus apenas más tranquilas almas... él encontró una entrada ligeramente escondida en el lugar.

Dado que ya no recuerda bien el inicio del fin y tampoco contaba con una vista particularmente buena, costaba saber si esa entrada se encontraba de igual modo en su sala y la duda más grande de todas... ¿Qué hay tras esta? Estando tan ocupados no quiso ni mencionarlo, debía tratarse de un solo problema a la vez, pues ya es grande y apenas pueden abarcarlo, la curiosidad sobre la entrada podría responderse tan pronto como acabaran sanos y salvos este elaborado plan.

La séptima y octava hicieron aparición. Aún faltaban muchas y por ellos podía decirse que ambos se encuentran en relativa calma. Alza una mano en saludo a Minami, que la agita con velocidad y teniendo un bazooka a mano, Yuko al lado del rubio se cubría de la claridad con una sombrilla de niña pequeña.

Doceava y trigésima bombas fueron activadas, ya debían estar al menos a mitad de camino, se preguntaba que tan bien le iría a Yuri, después de todo debe de andar como un fantasma por la horda y limpiar un poco lo que de esta se desprendiera. Otabek debía estar bien de igual forma, Mila lo cuida desde las alturas y por cómo se notan reconciliados, supone que no ha de haber problema alguno en la pelirroja protegiendo al kazajo de pocas palabras.

Una exclamación brotó de sus labios de repente, Yuuri cubrió su boca y Viktor lo vio sobresaltado. Una mano viajó a su pecho y apretó la tela ahí, viendo a Viktor con semejante expresión que angustia al peli plata con debida razón. La prisa que demostró Yuuri en tomar las armas hacía saber que algo verdaderamente grave se venía encima.

—Es-Está llegando, debemos ir con ellos.

— ¿Que se acerca? — Yuuri no supo cómo responde a aquella pregunta.

* * *

Silbando con la tranquilidad que los sonidos guturales de los _Walkers_ fungiendo como acompañamiento musical podían ofrecer, conducía la moto sin mayor novedad, recordando vagamente que Yuuri lo había sometido a una pequeña prueba para cerciorarse de que estaba lo suficientemente bien a nivel de vista para conducir la moto. Costó lo suyo, pero lo logro y es lo importante.

Sentir un temblor en la moto estando en movimiento es una anomalía peculiar, a menos que haya un temblor en este preciso instante, malo ha de ser realmente. Las bombas no podían estar explotando antes de tiempo, se aseguraron de que estuvieran en un lugar estratégico donde hasta a ellos les pudiera costar quitarlas, así que esto queda descartado como opción a esta vibración ligeramente intermitente.

— ¡MIERDA! —derrapando a un lado y chocando dolorosamente contra un auto al dejarse caer a un lado con la moto, pudo evitar a... a...

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa!? —Mila no tarda en exclamar desde donde está.

— ¿¡Que cosa!? ¿¡Que pasa!? —Yuri intenta hablar entre dientes para no llamar la atención, cosa complicada con el desconocido escándalo que se está formando sin razón alguna. Al menos hasta pocos segundos después, que de manera sumamente brusca se hizo atrás para impedir ser aplastado —. Pe-pero que...

De forma torpe y temerosa se escondió tras un rincón, viendo con suma impresión la tamaña bestia que se encontraba ahí tirando y aplastando _Walkers_ como si de moscas fastidiosas se tratara. De sentido figurativo es la verdad, pero resulta increíblemente impresionante su capacidad de deshacerse de ellos.

— ¿Q-Qué es esa cosa? —balbucea por el _Walkie-Talkie_ , con tembloroso agarre en el aparato.

— No tengo idea, pero mientras no se muestre interesado en nosotros estamos bien. —responde Mila que había corrido en dirección de aquella bestia.

Es rosa, como una masa de puro musculo sin piel que lo recubra, su cerebro queda perfectamente visible y carece se globos oculares, por lo cual cierto espectro de calma era dado, mientras no llamaran su atención no debería pasar nada, el temor a ser desgarrado por su evidentemente filosos dientes y garras llenas de sangre queda ligeramente lejos. Al menos eso pensó.

Su gritó al esquivar al monstruo se hizo oír con creces, Otabek tomo provecho de una intercepción para desviarse después de haber activado la bomba siguiente, así la horda no se desencaminaría en lo que va a ayudar a la amenazada pelirroja. Mila apenas pudo evitar que la rasguñara, comenzando a correr para evitarlo sin éxito notable. Los disparos para ayudarla desde un edificio contrario fungieron como una buena distracción, pues la bestia rugió y se lanzó en dirección a quien aún dispara con la esperanzan de matarlo.

— ¡HEY! —derrapando por una bajada puesta en caso de emergencia termina de caer en un salto a la moto, abrazando la cintura del kazajo, sumamente exaltada y tiesa como para hacer algo más.

— ¿Vamos para allá? —pregunta Minami con preocupación por el alboroto que alcanza a oír, los sonidos guturales, agónicos y viscosos evidencian que alguien acaba de sufrir un terrible final por aquella bestia —. IRÉ ANTES DE QUE-

—No te atrevas a moverte de ahí, iremos nosotros, debes asegurarte de que la horda este ardiendo para el fin de la tarde. —Viktor no se esforzó en disimular que esta agitado por la inquietud de quien lo acompaña, Yuuri parece querer y a la vez no ayudar con lo que acontece.

 _—He de admitir, que hasta me da un poco de miedo, espero que no sea para tanto._

—Ya ha matado al equipo instalado en el edificio sexto, séptimo y octavo ¡Las balas no le hacen nada! —informa Yuri viendo la sangre escurrir por el concreto de los edificios a medio destruir, eso por no nombrar los trozos de cuerpos tirados en todas direcciones y también sus tripas.

—Con algo debemos de hacerle daño.

— ¡OBVIAMENTE, PERO...!

Por suerte o por torpeza de la bestia pudo evitar su daño, corre en la misma dirección que la horda, teniendo el olor podría camuflajearse entre esta y evitar su muerte, al menos eso se imaginó, pues al llevarlo a la práctica, de nada sirvió. La bestia lo seguía, no hay duda de ello, aplasta sin prestar más atención a nada que no sea él, creando mayor adrenalina en el cuerpo del ruso.

Derrapando por el suelo entro en el agujero de la alcantarilla, temblando y a poco de sufrir un ataque por el pánico. Aunque la bestia trató no pudo entrar, la lengua de este lamió la mejilla de Yuri, que con una mueca saco su cuchillo y corto buena parte este apéndice rosado. Los chillidos del desconocido monstruo ahora sobresalen.

Viktor salió por la escotilla superior del vehículo, apuntando al monstruo con su pistola y logrando que este lo fijara como objetivo, dejando a un lado a Yuri. Entró de nuevo y cerró la escotilla, los golpes y rasguños contra la superficie de metal se hacen sentir y Yuuri aprieta las manos en la espada que asemeja a una katana. Un golpe especialmente fuerte dejó claro que podría romper la parte superior, que, a diferencia de la frontal, trasera y lateral, no es tan fuerte.

—Tendremos que salir, huiremos de él hasta que se canse o-

—Nos va a acabar matando, no podemos huir de esa cosa. —interrumpe con expresión aterrada, las garras de la bestia ya habían rasgado el metal y de hacer otro rasguño así, entraría y los asesinaría. Quitando el seguro a una Granada la dejo en el suelo y junto a Yuuri tomó carrera fuera del armatoste.

La explosión fue lo suficientemente rápida como para venir antes de que la bestia se soltarse del metal doblado. Aun cuando podía tomarse por algo muy exagerado, el pavor de ser víctima de esa cosa hace entender con facilidad el extremismo. Sin embargo, el problema vino a que no sirvió de nada, la bestia estaba trepada a un edificio, buena parte de la horda quedo reducida por aquel monstruo y la explosión del vehículo, dispersándose de a poco. Una explosión llamó la atención de la incendiada horda y también los hizo volver a aquella formación anterior

— ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACEMOS AHORA?! —Yuuri mira a Viktor mientras corren dentro de la estructura, a sus espaldas no es difícil escuchar como algunos pilares son destruidos por el choque de aquella abominación o como salta de un lado a otro.

— ¡Preocúpate de seguir corriendo por- CUIDADO! —lo empuja, logrando que la bestia no los roce tan siquiera, el rugido de la moto se hizo notar y cubriéndose la cabeza, pudieron ver a Otabek derrapando de tal forma que saltando de la moto, lanzó ésta contra aquello, causando una explosión.

— ¿He dicho antes que las motos que toco explotan? —pregunta con cierto humor, queriendo disimular que no estuvo con el corazón en la garganta.

—Creo que-

La respuesta de Yuuri se vio cortada por el repentino ataque de aquello que apenas muestra quemaduras, aplastando a Otabek contra el suelo con tamaña fuerza que este abrió la boca tosiendo sangre, viendo borroso y oscurecido por el aturdimiento, curioso que sienta _heridas_ hechas por las garras... _Estas sí pudieron con la tela_

Un par de flechas se clavaron a los costados de la bestia, llamando su atención a un punto donde no había aparentemente nada, Yuuri y Viktor se apresuraron en ir a socorrer al kazajo. — ¿¡Qué están esperando para salir de ahí!? ¡APÚRENSE! —Escuchar a Seung tan exaltado es todo un suceso en realidad, Viktor se montó a Otabek en la espalda como pudo, sintiendo su respiración pesada. Yuuri tomó la pistola en los compartimientos de Viktor.

Disparando por la poca horda que hay circulando frente a ellos corren al lado inverso de la calle, viendo apenas de reojo que Mila está lanzando flechas a la bestia para distraerla e intentando matarla. No tardaron en ubicar a Phichit, que como puede toma al semi inconsciente, tanteándole el pecho.

—Al menos no rompió las costillas.

—De momento, aunque suene cruel, me interesa más deshacerme de esa cosa —Viktor habló entre dientes, no lo culpaban por aquella clase de prioridad, Yuuri clavó la espada en la cabeza de un _Walker_ —. Está destrozándonos y-

— ¡VA PARA ALLÁ! —Phichit abrió la puerta en la que estaba Otabek recostado y se metió con este dentro, sabiéndose en clara desventaja, una aun peor a la que tienen de por sí.

— ¡ME ESTÁ IGNORANDO! —quisquilla casi incrédula, preocupada. Seung saca la pistola de bengalas y apuntando dispara, asestando pero no parecía muy interesado en destruir lo que esta lastimando, sino en _buscar_ a Viktor y Yuuri.

 _Cosa muy extraña._

Lo bueno de la bengala y los constantes choques de la más torpe bestia, es que una parte de la estructura se derrumbo sobre ella. Yuuri se llevo una mano al pecho, jadeando por el cansancio y la tamaña carrera que tuvieron que hacer, cayendo sentado al suelo.

—Bueno... Eso ya debe ser suficiente —Viktor tiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, Yuuri la tomó sin dudarlo demasiado—. Ahora tenemos que-

— ¡VIKTOR! —Estuvo a nada de romperse las cuerdas vocales.

El peli plata chocó contra un muro de concreto sólido, se formó una pequeña mancha de sangre en la zona donde golpeó su cabeza mientras él caía inconsciente por completo, con un rasguño significativo en el brazo. Yuuri disparo sin parar a la bestia, retrocediendo de a pasos y antes de echar a correr a buscar ayuda de alguna manera fue jalado por el tobillo por la aún larga lengua de esa criatura.

Con este encima suyo y clavando sus garras en el suelo para impedir su huida o siquiera utilización de sus armas significó una especie de parón en el mundo a su alrededor, el único ruido sobresaliente es su grito en conjunto con el rugido a su rostro de aquella abominación desprovista de ojos tan siquiera, que dejando caer su baba en el rostro del japonés muestra sus dientes y queda claramente dispuesto a matarlo de un mordisco en la cara.

—Se volvió... a trabar...

Su mirada llorosa se enfocó en Yuri que, con la cuchilla de su bota trata de sacarla para volver a atacar con esta, viéndose por fin un resultado en herir notablemente al bestial ser. Su pata delantera derecha salió del pavimento, rasguñando en extremo al rubio que por la impresión no hace más que abrir los ojos. Dejándolo así sin más, la bestia se dedica a lamer el rostro del japonés.

— _¡AHORA, ES EL MOMENTO! ¡AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!_

Tomado su espada más vieja la expande bajo la mandíbula de aquella bestialidad, que grita y chilla por el color que significa esto, con la punta de la espada sobresaliendo por la zona superior de la cabeza. Yuuri tomó la otra espada como pudo y la clavo también, cerrando los ojos, boca y parando de respirar para evitar ingerir por cualquier medio la ingesta de la espesa sangre caliente.

—Termina de morirte. —pide empujando con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo de su persona, jadeando con el cabello más alborotado que nunca. Por la falta de movimiento lo dio por muerto, sacando sus armas de su cabeza. Con indecisión en cuanto a quién auxiliar del par.

— ¡ATRÁS DE TI! —Viktor que apenas está consciente de su entorno junto a Yuri gritaron, al girarse apenas un poco pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a esa cosa casi encima suyo, eso claro hasta que fue empujada a un lado y poco después exploto finalmente a juzgar por los trozos de carne que prácticamente caían del cielo.

— ¡Salve al Señor Yuuri! —celebro Minami con el Bazooka descargada en manos, Viktor se levantó, una parte de su cabello un poco más corta que el resto, pues aquello lo había cortado con sus garras al empujarlo.

—te dije que... te quedaras allá... —balbucea, a pesar de lo agradecido, lo siguiente en su lista de preocupaciones es la horda que quedo tras el desastre.

—Deje a Yuko con el repuesto, dentro de—la tamaña explosión y la evidente humareda le robaron las palabras de la boca—. Creo que ya la usó...

—Misión cumplida entonces ¡hurra! —comenta Yuuri con poco ánimo, jadeante, Seung y Mila salieron de donde estaba en teoria, escondidos, ayudando a Phichit a hacer lo mismo con Otabek que está más pálido que un muerto —. ¿Q-que le pasa?

—no lo sé, de repente empezó a-

Viktor se dobló, apenas pudo ser sujeto por Yuuri y evitar que golpeara el suelo, soltando una cantidad bestial de babaza viscosa. Yuri veía su mano con sangre, doble e incluso triple. Tambaleándose trata de mantener el equilibrio y no caerse de bruces, parpadeando. Yuuri tomó su mano antes de que cayera.

— ¿¡Que les pasa!? —chilla con alteración, prestando un poco más de atención logra percatarse de algo. Logrando que se sentaran aparta la tela de la ropa, dejando ver la herida de rasguño.

—Pareciera tener... gangrena. —Seung hace una mueca de asco, se veía doloroso y repugnante.

—La herida no tiene más de una hora, es imposible que tenga gangrena —recalca Phichit, poniendo una mano en la frente de Otabek —. Esta ardiendo en fiebre... Llevémoslos a Yu-Topia antes de que empeore.

— ¡No ha Yu-Topia! ¿¡Que podríamos hacer por ellos ahí!?

—Mas de lo que haremos aquí sin dudas. —Mila ayuda a Otabek a levantarse, él que sin querer apoya todo su peso en la pelirroja, como si algo en su ser estuviera impidiendo usar su fuerza.

— ¿A dónde propones que... vayamos... sino...? —Seung se llevó una mano a la boca, con una especie de bocanada y fuerza para evitar algo. Phichit conociéndolo bien lo examina con la mirada hasta finalmente ver la espalda del coreano.

Hay un rasguño, teóricamente pequeño de al menos quince centímetros, sangrando profusamente y tomando ese color engangrenado que están sufriendo los otros tres. Yuuri mordiendo su labio inferior los mira alternativamente, obtuso en cuanto a que decir que hacer. No quiere llevarlos a Yu-Topia... No donde su madre murió por desconocimiento a cómo tratar una enfermedad y herida.

 _No puede perder a nadie de su gente..._

El ladridos de Makkachin, que escondido permaneció durante todo este proceso por orden de Viktor, iba en dirección a donde se va a Yu-topia y a su misma vez, la comisaria. Antes de decir algo un sonido, como un pitido, se hizo escuchar al menos para él, de forma intermitente y odiosa; cubriéndose el oído derecho ayuda a Viktor levantarse y a subirse medianamente a su espalda, Yuri con el mismo auxilio se incorpora a duras penas.

— ¿Entonces a donde...?

—Tenemos que ir de nuevo a la sala.

— ¿Y eso de que sirve? Tenemos medicinas en Yu-Topia. —increpa Phichit con confusión.

—No lo sé, tan solo hay que ir ya, andando. —incita, con un gesto Minami dejo a un lado la bazooka descargada y ayuda a Yuri a andar.

— _¿Todo bien por allá?_ —pregunta Yuko desde el comunicador con notoria agitación, seguramente corriendo para escapar de la gigantesca hoguera que hay formada.

—Iremos a la comisaría, encontrémonos allá. —responde Minami con el _Walkie-Talkie_ en la mano.

— ¿Viste que tuve razón? Todo salió... bien... —balbucea Viktor por una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Una vez llegado a cierto punto Yuuri saco algo de su bolsillo.

—Saldrá bien cuando estés en un color natural y no con parte de tu cuerpo poniéndose negra como si se tratara de pudrición interna. —presiona el Botón de un control y luego lo tira. A varios metros de distancia una explosión se hace sentir y un edificio cae a un lado con un potente estruendo.

En relativo poco tiempo, Yuko los alcanzo junto a Minho, que da algunas vueltas alrededor de herido amo. Con apuro entraron a la comisaria y siguiendo al japonés, llegaron a la sala donde destaca la carencia de armas por su propia mano. Yuuri deja a Viktor apoyado a una pared y seguido, presiona aquello que tanto llamó su atención, revelando para los perplejos compañeros que se abría un pasaje tremendamente iluminado y extenso. Volvió por el peli plata, mirando a los plasmados.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Andando!

— ¡Espera! —se giró hacia Mila, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿¡Que!? O tenemos tiempo para-

— ¿Cómo sabias que había algo ahí?

Yuuri abrió un poco los ojos ¿Enserio no lo notaron? Se hacia tan obvio a sus ojos que asumió que a ellos también, después de todo tienen una mejor vista que la suya. Negó con la cabeza, no es el momento para estar preguntando eso y más aún, de responderlo, la duda podía quedarse un rato más.

— ¿Seguro de que es una buena idea? —pregunta Yuri con la vista desenfocada y las pupilas dilatadas.

—No hay otra opción de momento. —limita a responder.

— _¿Qué pasa si lo de mañana no funciona...? Perderíamos Yu-Topia y-_

 _Se dejo abrazar por el ruso que se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, cansado y sabiendo que de no dormirse pronto, estaría agotado al día siguiente, lujo imposible de obtener considerando la situación actual. Viktor dio un largo suspiro, abriendo con levedad los ojos._

 _—Yu-Topia solo son aguas termales Yuuri... aun si perdemos el lugar, estaremos bien estando vivos y juntos. —la mueca en el rostro del japonés deja mortalmente claro que no coincide en ese pensamiento._

 _—Este lugar es mi hogar, no lo quiero perder._

 _—Es solo un lugar._

 _—Aquí tuve muchos primeros momentos de mi vida, incluidos tú en ellos y por eso no quiero perderlo, deberías entenderlo. —expresa con cierta frustración_

 _—Tan solo quiero que te enfoques en lo que está vivo y no solo en muros. Preocúpate por quienes podamos perder mañana y no en simples estancias. A final de cuentas... Solo es una construcción y nada más._

 _— ¿No hay ningún lugar que extrañes? ¿Tanto que cuidarías por qué no desaparezca y sea una ruina como el resto del mundo...? —pregunta haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del contrario. Viktor comienza a jugar con los largos y lacios mechones del japonés._

 _—Tal vez lo haya, pero sé que no es más que un espacio que no vive o siente, por eso me preocupas tú. —besó los mechones de cabello negro en su mano, Yuuri dio un suave resoplido._

 _Era mejor no decir de momento que, sentía, mañana pasaría algo importante más allá de su excesivamente elaborado plan..._

 ** _Rogaba que no fuera algo malo..._**


	36. Hidden from Sight

_No hay final feliz, acabar con un momento triste solo te brinda un segundo de tranquilidad y felicidad._

 **Hidden from Sight**

—Este lugar me da demasiados escalofríos...

Mila no se pudo aguantar el comentario, puesto que el lugar la hacía pensar en películas de asesinatos en exceso elaborados. Makkachin iban con el rabo entre las patas y en el husky, se hace notorio como sus orejas están acopladas a su cabeza, sintiéndose amenazados. Un ligero olor a podrido se empieza a sentir entre ellos, provenientes de las heridas negras y expandiéndose por la piel pálida en señal de enfermedad.

—M-mejor volvamos y regresemos a Yu-Topia, este lugar es tan... extraño. —sugirió Yuko frotando sus brazos, Yuuri, estaba más ensimismado escogiendo pasillos que escuchando lo que cualquiera pudiera decir, realmente parecía saber a dónde ir, o eso quería aparentar, el japonés se comportaba muy extraño.

—Yuuri. —Phichit insistió en llamarlo, pues considera que al menos puede decirle que tanto están buscando.

—Debe ser por-

Las únicas palabras que salían por sus labios se vieron cortadas por el repentino bajón de un par de placas, cortando el camino a cualquier dirección. Aparte de las exclamaciones de sorpresa, no pudieron más que toser ante el humo repentino y potente que es suministrado en el lugar. El tono verduzco, aunque dio un mal presentimiento, la falta de sueño o alguna especie de consecuencia por inhalarlo trajeron confusión.

— ¿Ya podemos sumar esto al directorio de cosas raras? —interroga Yuri, apartándose de Minami y manteniéndose en pie con notable debilidad, pero al menos podía estar en pie.

—Esa lista la llevas... tu... —Otabek con ayuda de Mila se mantiene, al menos habían recuperado lucidez, la palidez en sus rostros también habían mermado al menos un poco.

—Esto no tiene pinta de abrirse. —murmura Phichit dando toquecitos a la placa que bloqueaba su camino de regreso. Yuuri apretó los labios, esperaba que realmente algo mejor surgiera de seguir ese instinto que tanto había ayudado antes.

—ya no queda más que ir hacia adelante —Viktor da un lánguido suspiro, cerrando la chaqueta de su ropa para al menos evitar que se viera tanto la herida que tiene —. ¿Tienen balas?

—Pues... más o menos. —responde Seung entre dientes, revisando las armas que trae encima, de las cinco que tiene, cuatro están con medio cartucho y una descargada por completo.

—Tengo flechas.

—siempre tendremos las espadas del cerdo y mis botas, no me preocuparía demasiado. —afirma Yuri en un suspiro, viendo que las cuchillas estuvieran aun en sus zapatos, pues de aquel pequeño enfrentamiento, bien pudieron quedarse incrustadas en la carne de la bestia.

—Andando entonces. —culmina Yuuri con la mirada baja, hay algo que lo está tranquilizando a la misma vez que alterando, tanta contradicción debería estar prohibida para el mundo.

Cuanto tiempo duraron caminando por esos pasillos es un misterio, tan solos e hacían más interminables y los nervios de Phichit hacía saber que estaban ya bajo tierra, pues el moreno tenía ansiedad cuando se encuentra en subterráneos, usar el metro era una opción eliminada desde siempre con él.

Yuuri se asomó por uno de los caminos alternos, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tomó de su bolsillo una pequeña pelota de goma espuma, lanzándola y en menos de un segundo todo el pasillo exploto, parpadeo sorprendido y Makkachin ladra en esa dirección, joder... que era su pelota favorita la que tiraron.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que hay pasillos equivocados? —Mila mira a Yuuri con impresión.

—Pa-parece que sí.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que tú puedes saber a dónde nos estas guiando? Podemos estar explotando en cualquier segundo. —Yuko estaba alterada y nerviosa, sobra decirlo. Yuuri se rasco la nuca, el cabello suelto hacia que tuviera menos presión en la cabeza.

—hasta ahora nos ha llevado por los correctos sin darse cuenta, no deberías preocuparte de más. —opina Minami con una sonrisa optimista, cosa que Phichit haría de no estar precisamente bajo tierra.

—Sus instintos valen más que le raciocinio común, no es momento de estar dudando de eso, considerando que no tenemos como salir. —opina Viktor dando una palmada a la espalda del japonés.

Ahora estaba más nervioso de ser posible. Una bifurcación lo hizo dudar, porque esta vez son solo dos caminos y no varios. Ambos traían malos presentimientos por lo que simplemente se lanzó al que traía apenas más confianza, comenzado a correr y siendo imitado, evitando de forma milagrosa aquellas cuchillas que cual estalactitas de metal se alzan desde el suelo.

El único que contrajo algún daño fue Minami, pero tan mínimo que apenas se quejó con chillidos dramáticos típicos de su persona. Seis puertas de color negro se habían alzado en su panorama de visión, escogió de la misma forma, la cautela propia de su persona se hizo buena cuando de repente a sus espaldas, se volvió a cerrar el camino y sin más aparecieron armas del techo.

La cantidad de disparos fue horrorosa, evitada a la perfección por la ropa que los protege, aparte, el mismo se había volcado sobre Viktor para evitar que lo lastimara, pues le peli plata aunque espabilado, no iba a poder reaccionar tan rápido. Una vez las armas pararon de disparar tosió, la candad de humo por las paredes rotas le impidió ver o respirar bien.

—Muy bien, odio este lugar. —bufa Yuri, una bala había rosado su oreja y tenía sangre brotando de esta, había cubierto a Makkachin y Minho con su cuerpo, ambos encogidos cuanto podían.

— ¿Todos están bien?

—Por supuesto, las balas no son enemigos capaces de tumbarnos. —afirma Minami sonriente y alzando el pulgar. Antes de decir algo el ligero sonido de chapoteo llamo su atención.

—Yuu... ri...

Su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Su mirada fija en Yuko que se la devolvía, opaca y entrecerrada. Se apresuro a agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera más daño del que ya tiene de por sí, las balas habían perforado su piel con horrorosa exactitud en su pecho e incluso una en su cuello, la sangre manchando su ropa y barbilla daba un aspecto sumamente deplorable. Habian olvidado que ella _no_ tenía ropa.

—N-no... Nonono, Yuko esp-

—Tu las... cuida...ras ¿verdad? —pregunta con una torcida sonrisa, no siente nada, ni siquiera ve, es como si la vida se le estuviera yendo de a poco y mantiene al menos una pizca para poder pedir aquello.

— ¿¡Cuidar a quién!? DEBES HACER ESO TU, LES DIJISTE QUE IBAS A REGRESAR, NO TE... MUERAS... —grito de último cuando su respiración dejo de hacerse sentir y su latido paro por completo.

 _Ojos opacados por el dolor... por la muerte..._

 _Los bonitos ojos de Yuko..._

 _Quedémonos juntas, si lo hacemos nada malo va a pasar._

 _—Nada va a pasarme, estaré sobre un edificio apuntando con un bazooka, es imposible que me pase algo. Regresare antes de que lo noten._

—Yuuri nos tenemos que ir.

—Les dijiste que... vas a volver... despier...

— ¡YUURI NOS TENEMOS QUE IR!

—Por favor... Yuko...

— ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

— ¡SUÉLTAME!

Viktor con ayuda de Yuri lograron hacer que soltara el cadáver de la mujer, que fue llenado por más balas del arma aparecida nuevamente. Cruzando la enorme y oscura puerta que significaba el final de ese pasillo. Para sorpresa de los que están centrados en su entorno, ya no era pasillos lo que acaba de recibirlos.

Una sala enorme, elegante y amueblada con tenue iluminación, completamente contradictoria a los pasillos mortalmente blancos. Yuuri se dejó caer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Viktor jadea, le costó separar a Yuuri del cadáver.

— ¿Q-que es este lugar? —Mila mira a todos lados, cual cachorra confundida, algo terriblemente compartido.

 _No tiene sentido este lugar_

—Sean bienvenidos. —giraron la mirada en dirección al saludo. Encontrando a una persona bastante sonriente y de atuendo asiático, más específicamente, de China.

El cabello negro atado en una cola alta, los ojos alargados y cerrados por la suave sonrisa que tiene en sus labios. Se les hacía vagamente familiar a decir verdad; tras su espalda mantiene las manos agarradas y a saber si tiene algo más en estas. Yuuri abrió más los ojos, levantándose y dando un paso hacia él.

— ¿Cao... Bin? —su sonrisa se extendió un poco más, abriendo los ojos en un color oscuro, casi negro para quienes desde tan lejos lo veían. Viktor alzo una ceja.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Estuvo en el Grand Prix que... perdí...

—Es lindo que me recuerdes, aunque siendo tú, no debería ser una sorpresa —comenta caminando hacia ellos —. Se ven fatales, síganme, nos haremos cargo de esas heridas y toda la mugre que cargan encima.

—No me pienso mover de aquí con-

—No es una sugerencia _Tigrillo_ Plisetsky, tu tamaño no me intimida. —avisa caminando y apenas dando un vistazo atrás, del techo se hacían presentes armas y las pequeñas cámaras que aparentaban ser decoración fueron descubiertas. Viktor puso a Yuuri tras su espalda, siguiendo con distancia prudencial al asiático.

—Pero Yuko-

—Es una masa de carne y huesos, no me preocuparía por ella —responde Cao ante las palabras preocupadas de Yuuri —. Debía deshacerme de la plaga que no tiene lugar en el sistema, el problema es que evitabas cada oportunidad de hacerlo, no me diste más opciones. —explica con exceso de calma a pesar de que hablaban de la vida de un ser humano.

La vida de Yuko...

—Lo importante es que han llegado hasta aquí sin mayor percance más allá del Licker y solo puedo decir que... Felicitaciones, han superado más obstáculos de los que otros grupos han enfrentado. Sin duda alguna son los mejores sujetos que pudimos toparnos. —Se detuvo en una sala grande y de múltiples monitores —. Incluso acabaron con él, me doy por estupefacto sin dudas. Quisiera-

— ¿Por qué no cojeas? —miraron a Yuuri por la interrogación que acaba de hacer q Cao —. Tuviste un mal salto y acabaste con una pequeña cojera, por eso no fuiste participante del GPF... —Cao sonríe con satisfacción.

—Como se podía esperar del sensible Yuuri Katsuki... Empecemos por esto ¿Les parece? —presionando un par de teclas, en las pantallas empezó a reproducirse algo que, de no ser por detalles, no entenderían.

Eran ellos entrando a la extraña sala, de la cual salieron "distintos". Diferentes ángulos, la cámara de Minami y Seung se sumaban a aquella especie de collage del inicio que los trajo al punto en el que están en este instante. Acabaron boquiabiertos por aquello, pues lo que menos notaron fueron cámaras en esa sala, aunque considerando que nunca vieron la puerta que Yuuri sí, es comprensible.

—Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Mila Bobichieva y Phichit Chulanont, sujetos de prueba en Sala Nueve, España; Seung Gil-Lee y Minho, sujetos de prueba en Sala cuarenta y siete, Corea del Sur; Minami Keiichiro y Makkachin, sujetos de prueba en Sala Mil quinientas ochenta y dos, Japón... todos ustedes tienen algo en común aparte de estar respirando y eso es que sobrevivieron sin secuelas a la metamorfosis. A la cual por cierto también sobrevivi yo. —afirma con una sonrisa, Yuuri entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? Era... asqueroso. —bufa Mila cruzada de brazos, casi puede sentir que hay guardias esperando para disparar.

—Quizás por lo cuidadosos que han sido a lo largo de su trayecto no han podido dar cuenta... o no quisieron hacerlo, que obtuvieron muchas cosas por el cambio, no por nada se invirtieron millones en desarrollar el virus. Aunque pondré un ejemplo más claro... La lengua de Seung. —el nombrado frunció el entrecejo.

—Él...

—La cortaron, no debería hablar, pero está ahí donde lo ven con su lengua nuevamente. Se les dio una capacidad regeneratibva que cualquiera envidiaría, aun si una herida se expande, infecta entre otros, ustedes sanarían, con mucho dolor evidentemente —concluye aquella idea sin dar tanta importancia a juzgar por su tono de voz —. El daño y ustedes es prácticamente incompatible, incluso viejas heridas sanarían dejándolos como nuevos, por ello, Yuuri, no cojeo.

—Ya, bien... ¿Para qué darnos esto entonces? —Yuri se cruza de brazos con expresión inconforme, eso no traía mayor tranquilidad, si sana o no rápido es indiferente. Cao dio una risa despectiva.

—No crean que fue premeditado, al menos no del todo... Pudo haber sido cualquiera que hallara la sala primero. Pero bien, la idea de todo esto es... Reducir la humanidad, la sobrepoblación no era más que un problema y ya que lo únicos que se salvarían en el caos de sistematizar esta situación serían los políticos... Fue tan solo cuestión de hacer esto.

Tras presionar unas tercas, las pantallas mostraban múltiples escenas que, aunque ya vistas, haciendo caso al escenario traían aquel mal sabor de boca. Era el inicio, de manera muy literal, como la gente se empezaba a devorar y los que se salvaban huían despavoridos. Ellos no sabían nada, eran personas normales que... presenciaban el sangriento escenario, Yuuri se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, temblando. Cao observo con especificad su gesto.

—Una vez la mayoría, los _débiles_ fueron erradicados solo quedaban tomar a los _fuertes_ que sobrevivieron a lo más terrible, ayudarlos que sobrevivieran hasta llegar a este punto del camino, puede ser el final, un nuevo inicio... Depende de cómo lo mires.

— ¿¡Matar a tanta gente por algo tan ridículo!? —exclamo Phichit con alteración—. ¡TODA MI FAMILIA ESTA MUERTA! ¡MIS HERMANOS, MI HERMANA, MADRE, PADRE, ABUELA...! Khalan... se murió de hambre... ¿¡POR UN MALDITO ATAQUE DE GRANDEZA A JUGAR SER DIOS!?

—Me importa poco o nada lo que tengas que decirme Chulanont, si morías de forma tan patética como tu hermano menor es porque era débil e insignificante. Aparentemente tú valías en tu familia, felicitaciones. —aplaude con sonrisa cínica. Seung no se aguantó y sacó su pistola, disparando y Cao pudo evitar los disparos con facilidad gracias a la ropa que lleva —. No creerán que sería tan tonto de morir por unas balas, yo fui quien les dio todo por lo que aún están... _casi_ completos.

—No tiene sentido que lo hicieras, si ya no importa nada ¿Qué más daba dejarnos morir de una maldita vez? Así fuera de forma miserable y dolorosa, es mejor que formar parte de este circo que tienes-

—No es mio, solo soy el encargado de avisarles a ustedes.

—Seas tú o no el causante de toda esta mierda voy a—su movimiento para encaminarse a dar una paliza al asiático fue que tecleó nuevamente, en la pantalla más grande se hace ver Yu-Topia y hombres armados— ¿Pero que...?

—Te sugiero quedarte donde estas Altin, no me molesta pedir que entren fuego contra esa posada... Hay un par de _trillizas_ esperando a su madre ¿No es verdad, Yuuri? —ladea la cabeza, buscando la mirada de este, que, aun cubriendo sus ojos, se deja caer lentamente al suelo.

—deja de hablar con él, ya que tan bueno te crees amenazando ven y... ughh... —se llevó una mano a la boca, Cao alzó una ceja.

—Oh... cierto, los arañazos del Licker... Traigan el antivirus, no quiero contaminados en este lugar —ordena por un micrófono.

— ¿Licker? Pensé que se llamaba Cormeum. —menciona Minami, sintiendo que se había perdido en la conversación. Cao parecía querer emular al gato rizón de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pues su rostro tenía la más grande sonrisa que se lo permitía su piel

— ¿Lo buscan? ¿Siquiera saben que significa esa palabra? —las caras de confusión delataban un rotundo _no_ —. No es más que la palabra _Corazón_ en griego ¿Para que buscarlo? Lo han tenido al lado todo el tiempo, me sorprende más que sepan de que así se llama.

— ¿Al lado? ¿Ahora se supone que por arte de magia debíamos saber que uno de nosotros es una cosa extraña con un nombre impronunciable? —queja Yuri con la mano en su herida, la cual arde con fuerza.

—No, solo usar el sentido común ¿Qué es el corazón? Una parte tan vital del cuerpo que se asocia a prácticamente todo, incluso los sentimientos, que sin bombear sangre acabaremos muriendo inevitablemente —se recuesta del panel atrás suyo—. Así que... ¿Quién cumple esa función? Por quién han estado _tan_ desesperados por evitar que muera, peleándose por su atención, preocupándose por su bienestar hasta puntos ridículos y quién se ha preocupado por ustedes más que de sí mismo.

Por inercia pensaron en mirar, sin embargo, no lo hicieron, quizás por estar tiesos en base a la explicación dada. Yuuri llevó una mano a donde la marca está ardiendo, como si algo ajeno hiciera que esto fuese así. Cao dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose al japonés, que lo miró con los ojos aguados.

—No tienen como esconderlo, los vigile cada segundo de su trayecto y no hace falta dudar siquiera que Yuuri sería el corazón de todos ustedes, solo hace falta hablar con él por cinco minutos.

—Aléjate de él. —advierte Viktor, por desgracia esto no hace más que sumarle la razón a Cao

—No importa lo que pase, el corazón solo siente, no comprende el odio y por ello hasta el más grande error será nimio, perdonado y justificado ¿Te suena? —miro de reojo a Yuri que aprieta los dientes—. Quiere hasta los defectos, no puede evitar vincularse a quienes más sufren y lo necesitan casi con desespero... Simplemente tú. —culmina con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del japonés.

—Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué sigo vivo? —de alguna manera incomprensible, Cao captó lo que venía entremetido en la pregunta. Enderezándose comienza a dar pasos por el lugar, dando toquecitos a su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

—Para tener un balance... ¿No lo has pensado? Tanta fuerza, sin dejar ver sus agonías, siempre a escondidas por no querer demostrar la debilidad que trae ese lado sensible, quedando inferior a sus iguales. Ahí es donde entra el corazón, todos tienen uno con ellos, con el cual poder liberarse y sentir cariño sin importar que tanto mal hayan hecho o hagan a estas alturas. Eres el alivio, simplemente... _corazón._

—Escucha, muy interesante todo lo que dijiste, aclara una que otra duda, pero-

— ¿Por qué no eres el único? —Viktor lo mira con el ceño fruncido —. Hay muchas heridas, todos ustedes están _rotos. Cormeum_ toma como favoritos a quienes más lo necesitan: El gran campeón del mundo que ahora sin el patinaje, no es nada más que un hombre deseando no estar solo; Adolescente solitario enfocado en cumplir su meta y no sentir el abandono de su familia, perdiendo a su abuelo en un horrible suicidio; El reservado muchacho que lleva encima la carga de un país, rechazado por su primer amor de forma cruel, un amor platónico y otro que lo hizo a un lado por género... ¿hace falta que continúe? —expresa con ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—No puedes medir este tipo de cosas, los humanos no actúan todos iguales, decir que lo hace solo por ser... esa cosa es imposible. —acusa Mila.

—Hablo con los hechos demostrados por ustedes. Por otro lado, mucha conversación, necesito que sean examinados, especialmente Yuuri, con lo mucho que han fastidiado con él no me sorprendería que se deba hacer seguimiento. —las enfermeras que tenían rato esperando permiso para pasar apenas logran dar un paso al frente.

— ¿¡Por qué a él!? ¿Qué más le hicieron? —Yuuri apenas fue consiente de la barrera humana hecha a su alrededor.

— ¿Nosotros? Nada, en realidad fuiste tú Nikiforov y Plisetsky también —afirma con tranquilidad—. Debieron tener un poco más de cuidado.

—Yo estoy bien, no hace falta... nada... —murmura algo intimidado de lo que estaban hablando, se sentía bien, con esos mareos de vez en cuando, pero eso se pasaba rápido.

—Entonces lo demostrare de otra manera con la que me entiendan a los pocos segundos.

Fue tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta de que Cao los apartó sin casi dificultad, tirándolos al suelo y a otro lado, sacando un cuchillo y amenazando a Yuuri con este, quién por inercia llevo sus manos a un lugar que hizo a Viktor abrir los ojos con sorpresa pues... Ese punto no es para nada vital a menos que la herida sea profunda y te estés desangrando. Cao se inclinó, besando la frente a Yuuri.

—Sería incapaz de hacerte daño Yuuri, jamás pienses que por mi mano acabaras herido. —aclaro levantándose. Vio la expresión de Viktor, soltando una risita de burla ante la espantada expresión.

—E-eso... E-eso no...

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Que respuesta da tirarnos a todos a un lado!? —bufa Otabek con el peor humor de todo.

—Él cubrió-

—Katsuki está en la espera de un niño—sus miradas se fijaron en la entrada, donde un conocido -por desgracia-. Y viejo personaje hacia acto de presencia—. Es instinto más básico cubrir su vientre ante una amenaza por pavor a perder a la criatura.

— ¿Xun? —este asintió suavemente ante la mención de su nombre de parte del japonés.

— ¡Dejen de joder! Es imposible que eso pase ¡ES UN HOMBRE! Cerdo macho. —aclara Yuri rehusando a la enfermera que trata de ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No es el único, Chulanont también se encuentra en espera—acotó Xun dando unos cuantos pasos y ayudando a Yuuri a reincorporarse—. Desconocía de la condición de este al inicio, de haberlo sabido hubiera intentado con mayor impetú en China.

— ¿Tu sabías esto? —pregunta sin comprender, Xun asintió y miro a Cao por un momento.

—Somos primos, mi lugar en China es verificar quienes valen la pena de entro los que no han pasado por el procedimiento e inserción del virus en su sistema. Sabía de antemano que estuvieron en una Sala, el problema es que hay _tantos_ reproductores que no me preocupaba, asumí que eras uno también, no es tan común un incubador—Yuuri tenía la cabeza hecha un lio por tanta información que a su ver, es jodidamente confusa—. El sujeto que tenga una relación sentimental y sexual tomara el rol que ya tenga, en tu caso, siendo pasivo, desarrollaste la cualidad de engendrar. Del mismo modo con la señorita Bobichieva y el joven Chulanont.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacer algo como eso...?

—Es más fácil de lo que imaginas, ahora, dejen la necedad y terminen de ir a-

—Si desde ese momento puedo... y me sentía igual que ahora... —llevo una mano a su boca, atando cabos, Xun ladeo la cabeza, la palidez y pánico en su mirada había acrecentado a unos niveles ridículos.

— ¿Un aborto? Si, uno muy violento debo decir, de ser _normal_ estuvieras muerto. El primogénito Nikiforov se perdió hace mucho tiempo por propia torpeza. Ahora... ¿Quién será el padre del vigente embarazo? Umm déjame pensar, una relación larga, constante, violenta... — simula estarlo considerando, dando descuidados y largos pasos en dirección a alguien—. ¡Oh! Claro... Un pequeño cuya sed de cariño culmino en una clara consecuencia... de la cual no sabía hasta ahora ¿Qué tal te sientes de saber que eres padre de una pequeña e inofensiva criatura de quien tanto quieres? —pregunta inclinado hacia Yuri que aprieta los dientes con obtusos pensamientos, ciertamente confundido.

— ¿¡ÉL!? —podría ser malo estar en una especie de revoltijo de emociones para ambos, pero por qué coño justo _Yuri_ debe... ¡Cambio de tema!

—Si, una completa maravilla ¿no es así? Esperemos que este no se pierda, despues de todo ahora lo _sabes_ —su tono mal intencionado hacia Yuuri parecía hacer ver que quiere hacerlo sentir mal—. Es muy sencillo lo que deben hacer, seguir unas cuantas instrucciones de parte nuestra y así-

—No me importa morir rechazando una oferta tuya, imbécil. —bufa Otabek arqueandose, Cao rodó los ojos. Phichit respiraba profundo, estaba viendo un poco borroso y apoyarse sin una mano es complicado. Cao sonrió ampliamente.

—Ustedes si que son adorables, en el sentido no tan literal, por al forma en que se comportan—carcajea suavemente. Xun niega con la cabeza, odiaba la actitud de su primo—. Además, quisiera darles hasta un premio por la fuerza de amputarse entre ustedes.

— ¿Ah? —Mila ladeo la cabeza en confusión, miro a Phichit un instante—. Si no se cortaba él-

—Estaría perfectamente bien —abrió los brazos, dando un aire infantil a su actitud. Yuuri abrió los ojos enormemente y giro bruscamente la cabeza para dirigir su atención a Cao—. Ninguno de ustedes iba a morir por una mordida, por el contrario, se harían mucho más fuertes, después de todo su sistema esta hecho para evolucionar en medida de lo que ataque.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Cortaste su mano para nada—canturrea—. Por el contrario, la sangre de todos ustedes es el mayor repelente de los Walkers, detectan la amenaza, los ignorarían por completo tal como sobrevive ese puerto en Tailandia, ese hombre dona grandes cantidades de su sangre para apartar a los muertos de la zona y evitar desgracia. Muy listo ¿Eh?

—Ustedes son unos... Malditos psicópatas. —escupe Seung sin poderse creer en realidad que todo estuviera tan fríamente calculado, debía ser imposible hacer tal cosa, era... era...

Tan inhumano e irreal.

—Puede decirse que si. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente para dejarlos morir por su estupidez y frente a mis narices—chasqueó los dedos y las enfermeras ya impacientes por la tensión queriendo largarse se apresuraron, cada una con un pequeño frasco y jeringas—. Yuuri, necesito que vengas conmigo, Chulanont será escoltado por una enfermera. —indica extendiendo su mano.

—Estaré presente, no debes preocuparte. —asegura Xun con voz tenue, Yuuri abrió la boca a duras penas para responder, haciendo un ligero ademan de ir hacia Cao, como si no tuviera más opción.

—Se-señor por favor quedese quieto. —pide una enfemera tratando de inyectar a Yuri.

— ¡Y una mierda! No confiare en anda que-

—Entonces acabarás siendo una bestia aun peor que el Licker—informa con sonrisa tensa—. Eso que destruyeron es lo que produjo uno de los primeros intentos del virus en los animales, apenas habían cinco y cuatro se eliminaron, el último se escapó y como ven, fue una Odisea acabar con él. —explica en tono levemente didáctico.

—Considerando que es una mezcla de virus humanos con animal no tenemos la certeza de que te ocurrirá si permites que se siga expandiendo por tu sistema, puede que nada o algo mucho peor. Lo único que sabemos es que tienen especial apego a los corazones, los buscan con desesperación y los reúne en su nido hasta que se mueren de hambre, asi que busca uno nuevo, no me extraña del todo al fin y al cabo... Eran perros. —dice Xun con las manos en su espalda.

—Yuri solo... hazlo... —pide Yuuri sin mirarlo, el rubio da un gruñido permaneciendo quieto y dejando que lo inyecten. Otabek podía respirar mejor, sin el olor de putrefacción propio.

— ¡Bien~! Llegó la hora de que continuemos por aquí, adelante. —invito, Yuuri se limitó a dirigirse hasta donde Cao se encuentra. Seguido por Xun y visto por Viktor que espera el más mínimo segundo en que Cao esté de espaldas para disparar sin la posibilidad de que pueda evitar el disparo.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Yu-topia...? —preguntó deteniéndose repentinamente, Xun miro a Cao con un ligero fruncimiento de su expresión. Cao se encoge de hombros.

—Quién sabe, se las tendran que arreglar ellos solos a partir de ahora.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que _solos?_

— ¿No creeras enserio que puedes volver hasta allá? Aunque no te mueras por virus, serás devorado si algún muerto llega y el veneno de tu sangre no actua con rapidez por el embarazo. Así que lo siento mucho por herir tus ilusiones. —bufa, Yuuri impidió que lo tomara del brazo y se aparto del par. Xun negó con la cabeza.

—Tan poco razonable como siempre. —suspira el más alto y Cao lo mira rencoroso. Yuuri se había encaminado de regreso a la puerta por la entraron, que con un zarpazo de la espada pudo abrirse al menos lo suficiente para ser forzada.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora. —Otabek no se tardó en mucho en ir para hacerse cargo del asunto.

—Gra-gracias por todos, pero... nos vamos... por allí... —despide Minami caminando de espaldas, sonriendo nervioso.

— ¡No pueden irse! Ustedes son-

—No nos interesa nada de esto, podemos arreglárnosla solos. —refuta Viktor. Con todos centrados en la puerta no pudieron observar la expresión frustrada del chino, Xun se hizo un par de pasos atrás, no pensaba intervenir a menos que fuera verdaderamente necesario, consideraba que Cao debía acarrear con las consecuencias de lo que sea que estaba apareciendo en su impulsiva cabeza.

Un disparo, especialmente fuerte junto a un grito por parte de Otabek los hizo girar la cabeza, la pistola que se encuentra en la mano de Cao tenía un ligero y apenas perceptible hilo de humo saliendo del cañón, con la mala expresión del hombre que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

El kazajo tenía la herida de bala en al rodilla, justo en un lugar tan sensible que aunque no trajo las preocupaciones exactas en el instante, fue como debería. Yuuri lo ayudo a mantenerse parado mientras apretaba la herida.

—Hay muchas... muchas... más personas en este proyecto, matar a uno o dos de ustedes aun a estas alturas no supone un problema para mi—advierte quitando el seguro al arma—. Después de todo, ustedes son solo _reproductores_ , sobran a diferencia de los _incubadores_ , pero aun así, incluso lisiar o dejar en estado vegetal sigue sin ser algo que me vaya a quitar el sueño.

—Ya has quitado miles de vidas, que te va a importar una más. —Yuri esperaba que se acercara lo suficiente para atacarlo, considerando que la bala atravesó la tela debía ser especialmente diferente.

—No lo harías... no podrías... —murmura Yuuri sobrecogido, intentando apelar al lado _humano_ del hombre.

—Puedo... No puedo... Si puedo. —concluyó con una sonrisa y el disparo resonó en toda la habitación junto a los ladridos del par de perros hacia el _asesino_.

Ahora... estando todos juntos... _¿A quién le dio?_


	37. Destruct- ERROR

_El dolor nunca se va, solo aprendes a vivir con él_

 **36 - Destruct- ERROR**

— _Oyeee~ Por aquí~_

 _Abrió los ojos con lentitud, el cielo despejado y soleado acompañaba la brisa de olor marino que a cualquiera puede tranquilizar. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a tanta luz mirando a quienes llaman su atención._

 _Había un grupo de gente ahí, esperando en la orilla con amplias y sinceras sonrisas le que invitan a unirse. Corrió por la arena caliente hasta llegar a la orilla y lanzarse sobre quién había alzado la mano para saludar desde la distancia._

— _Venga, que tardaste mucho en salir del ensueño ¿No crees? —mofa con diversión, ambas personas tiradas en el agua por el brinco tan imbécil._

— _Para nada, hay que dormir de pie de vez en cuando._

 _—Oh~ Pues bueno, podemos ir a jugar por-_

 _—¿Dónde están los demás? No podemos empezar sin ellos, sería muy-_

 _— ¿No lo recuerdas? Dijeron que no iban a venir sino hasta más tarde, ven, es hora de que juguemos, me lo prometiste. —guiña el ojo con toque pícaro y responde con una amplia sonrisa sumamente cariñosa._

 _—Claro que sí..._

 _Su juego incesante se vio interrumpido de forma brusca y sorpresiva para todos, incluso para su propia persona. Bajo la mirada, encontrando un par de ojos verdes viéndola con fijeza y ligera sorpresa._

 _— ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta con amabilidad._

 _—Eh... No... pensé que eras alguien más, me alegra que no lo seas. —sonríe ampliamente la niña, corriendo en dirección a una mujer de cabellos negros y lacios._

 _—que extraño ¿Con quién crees que te confundiera?_

 _—Ni idea, hay muchas posibilidades._

 _—Para nada, quién podría igual tu belleza._

 _—Me vas a sonrojar._

 _—Hazlo, te ves adorable de esa manera y me encanta. —el sonrojo se hizo presente cuando los dos brazos se enredaron en su cintura, llevando los suyos al cuello delgado y de piel tersa. Dio una suave risita, acercándose a los labios ajenos._

 _—Te encanto de muchas formas, Sala._

* * *

El cuerpo cayó en un golpe seco al suelo, causando que se dispersaran a duras penas para observar el cadáver que tiene un enorme agujero de bala en al frente, chorreando sangre con prontitud e incluso formando un charco considerable debajo. Había algo mórbidamente cómico y es que el cabello siendo rojo, no se veía en extremo cambiado por la sangre.

Los jadeos por parte de ellos, que aun mudos de impresión, eran opacados por los ladridos de los perros casi rabiosos, quienes molestos se aguantaban en lanzarse a matar al hombre que acaba de terminar con la vida de uno de sus protegidos.

Yuuri estiró a duras penas la mano, Mila estaba apenas boca arriba, su mandíbula floja medianamente abierta. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, perdiendo brillo, perdiendo su color...

 _Sus bonitos ojos..._

Su expresión quizás no delata que sufrió, pero... lo hizo, el miedo que produjo la tensión, las contracciones que debieron sentir sus músculos, el impacto de la bala contra su piel...

 _El dolor que sufrió... todo este tiempo y este instante..._

Destrozaron su cara, su frente esta tan abierta que no puede considerarse que sea sencillo al menos volverla presentable para un entierro...

 _La destruyó..._

—No... nono... No... Otra... otra vez no... —la cara de Otabek se deformaba por la expresión de incredulidad y dolor que, hasta la fecha, apenas Yuuri había alcanzado a ver—. Por favor... Mila... —balbuceó, tocando la piel de Mila y apenas arrastrando la mancha de sangre por la blanquecina extensión.

El rostro del kazajo rebosaba de sangre caliente, pues él había estado tras Mila y ésta recibió el impacto. Finalmente gritó, llorando con todas sus fuerzas y a borbotones salían las lágrimas de sus ojos de forma repentina. Yuri se llevó una mano a la cara, girándose y aguantando las ganas de vomitar que traía la imagen de aquello

 _Tal como el suicidio de su abuelo..._

—Qué curioso, justo quién tenía derecho a duras penas —farfulló Cao bajando el arma, ampliando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro—. Sea como sea... Solo una perdida sin importancia, los débiles e inútiles mue-

— ¿Mila fue... una perdida sin importancia? —hicieron espacio, demasiado intimidados por la voz que salió por los finos labios, su expresión también era extraña... No era propia de Yuuri, ni siquiera de Sore... Era algo sin comparación—. Solo un número más.

—Si, al igual que-

— ¿Mi madre fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Mi padre fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Mi hermana mayor fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Mi profesora de Ballet fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Yuko fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Takeshi fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Lutz fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Nikolái fue una perdida sin importancia? ¿Los Chulanont fueron una perdida sin importancia? ¿Hye fue una perdida sin Importancia...? —a cada persona que había caído tiempo atrás la nombraba, dando un paso tras otro y dejando a Cao helado en su sitio por el pavor que provocaba Yuuri en ese instante—. ¿Jean no importó? ¿Christopher no Importó? ¿Sala no importó? ¿Michelle no importó? ¿Emil no importó? ¿Yakov no importó? ¿Lilia no importó? —finalmente había llegado a estar frente a Cao, que tragó grueso, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura a su favor, no menguaba su temor—. ¿Fue... _MI HIJA_ una perdida sin importancia?

—Y-yo s-solo dec-cia que- ¡UUGH! —se curvó un poco hacia adelante, Xun varió un poco su expresión, mirando de buena forma como los ojos de Yuuri eran tan...

 _Vacíos y carentes de alma_

—Tu no entiendes nada... No sabes lo que es tener el cariño por alguien y tener que verlo morir, teniéndolo tan cerca que pudiste hacer algo para impedirlo—retuerce la espada clavada en el abdomen de Cao—. No entiendes la maldita impotencia que eso te da, las noches sin dormir solo manteniendo los ojos cerrados, escuchando sus voces en tu cabeza tan mezcladas que apenas las entiendes. Las ganas te sientes cada día, hora, minuto y segundo de morir para volver a encontrarte con ellos...

Con la rodilla lo tumbó, clavando de nueva cuenta la espada, con expresión errática y los lentes torcidos junto a los cabellos desordenados, el silencio reina en el lugar, demasiado aterrados y pasmados como para intervenir de cualquier forma.

—RECORDAR COMO UNA NIÑA DE _OCHO_ MALDITOS AÑOS FUE CANIBALIZADA GRITANDO POR AYUDA, COMO SUS OJOS NO SE APARTAN DE LOS TUYOS ROGANDO SER SALVADA—grita eufórica, Viktor pudo salir de su ensoñación a duras penas—. SABER QUE UN NIÑO DE SIETE AÑOS MURIÓ DE HAMBRE ESPERANDO QUE SU FAMILIA REGRESARA, TENER QUE AMPUTAR PARTES DE UN CUERPO POR TEMOR A PERDER MÁS... ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE SE CREE CON LA CAPACIDAD DE JUZGAR A UN SER HUMANO COMO UN SER "SIN IMPORTANCIA"! ¡UN IMBÉCIL CON COMPLEJO DE DIOS CUANDO ES SOLO UN HUMANO MÁS!

Sacó la espada y la alzó, colocándola por sobre la clavícula de Cao y con la determinación de clavarla ahí. La sonrisa triste de Cao no impedía esto, pues le japonés está más que determinado a acabar con él, sin embargo, si le dio curiosidad.

—Esto no debería poder ocurrir ¿sa-sabes? Mi _Cormeum..._ No debería herirme, debería—la espada se alzó un poco más y... —. perdonarme todo lo que hice.

El corte hizo finalmente, recibiendo sonidos guturales de parte del agonizante y sin salvación. Los lentes cayeron y, sin embargo, no hubo un cambio. Lo había recibido con una especie de sonrisa lastimera. Sore sacó la espada y la volvió a clavar una y otra vez, apretando los dientes.

 _Los ojos de Cao estaban demostrando sufrimiento, similar a Minako en la pista y Milenka en el almacén._

—So-Sore, ya basta... —susurró inseguro de si interrumpirlo en lo que parecía ser un juego para él. Como destrozaba de forma grotesca el cuerpo ajeno.

 _Cao acabaría tan destrozado como Marie lo fue, como Mila lo está._

—Yuuri por favor. —llamó con angustia.

— ¿Lo viste Yuuri...? Te manchaste las manos... Para no hacerlo nunca más... —sollozo con una sonrisa que es impropia de esa personalidad, más no para Yuuri: Adolorida y llena de pesar—. Ya lo hicimos pagar, pero aun así... No ha valido la pena.

Sus sollozos llenaban el aire tenso de la sala, las enfermeras no sabían que hacer, ahí en pie solo viendo lo que ocurría al igual que Xun; a duras penas salió del estupor y se acercó con aire calmado, colocó una mano en el hombro de Yuuri y Viktor lo apunto con su pistola, receloso y precavido de lo que pudiera hacer.

—Mi intención no es otra que hacer prevalecer este programa. Mi primo siempre había sido por demás impulsivo y poco consiente de lo que sus acciones pudieran conllevar. Traeremos a todos los que se encuentran en Yu-Topia si así lo deseas.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que creer en tu palabra? —bufa Viktor con desconfianza.

—Sé distinguir a un humano de valor cuando lo veo. Aunque no lo crean lamento lo ocurrido con la señorita Bobichieva, sin duda alguna preferiría tenerla aun con nosotros. Por otro lado, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarlos marchar, como dije en China... Allá fuera no podrán brindarle el cuidado que necesita.

—Permitiste que la matara. —destacó Otabek con voz ronca.

—Recibió el castigo por sus acciones. Les ofrezco ser parte de algo muy grande, a ustedes y a los que están en este instante en Yu-Topia... Hay una forma de acabar con esto ¿Saben? Que la enfermedad se consuma más vidas.

Y solo en ese instante, Sore parecía volver a estar interesado en prestar atención a algo más.

* * *

 _— ¿Por qué no querrían venir? Este lugar es el paraíso. —exclama la pelirroja tomando una piña colada, literalmente en una piña. Sala dio una risita._

 _—Quién sabe, quizás encuentran donde están como un lugar más bonito... No a todos les gusta Neverland._

 _— ¿Neverland?_

 _—Así se llama esta playa._

 _—Oh... Ya... Pero, aun así, debería llamarlos, quizás al menos Otabek se apunte. —comenta queriendo levantarse de su lugar para ir a buscar su celular. Sala la detuvo con una especie de mueca._

 _— ¿Por qué tanto interés en Otabek? No lo conoces mucho._

 _—Claro que si lo hago, estuvimos mucho tiempo y... y... —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. Por un momento vio a un lado, fijándose en Jean que descansaba recostado de una palmera. Ignorando a Sala se encamino hacia él—. Tu... ¿Por qué no llamas a Otabek?_

 _— ¿Por qué querría que viniera? —interroga con el ceño fruncido, una expresión poco común en él._

 _— ¡Porqué es Otabek! Él... Tú sabes ¿no? —Jean ladeó al cabeza—. Él te quiere mucho, te invitaría a venir si fuera-_

 _—No querría que él pisara este lugar, menos por qué yo así lo quiero... ya he hecho suficiente daño a ese oso, quizás no lo llegue a querer de la forma en que él lo hacía, pero... es mi mejor amigo y sé que llegará a ser feliz, allá donde está y lejos de mi—Mila lo miró con mucha impresión por la expresión dolida y alegre—. En algún momento nos volveremos a ver y cuando lo haga, quiero que me cuente todo lo que hizo en su camino, nada me haría más feliz... ¡ya voy~! —separándose de la palmera se encamina hacia Isabella._

 _—Esto... no tiene sentido... —balbucea. Alejándose un poco logra percatarse en un grupo aparte, donde hay música y baile improvisados, a un estilo sin duda gitano. Un moreno de ojos dorados dijo su vista en Mila._

 _— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —pregunta con sonrisa amable._

 _—N-no, no se bailar con esa música._

 _—Oh vamos, es fácil. Ven aquí._

 _Se dejo guiar por el muchacho, trayendo a sus propios amigos a fraternizar con el grupo de amigables y fiesteros "gitanos". Hubo un momento en que Mila vio algo que la hizo levantarse horrorizada._

 _—T-tu... —señalo al moreno, Theo._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Paso algo?_

 _—Tu..._

 _— ¿Mila?_

 _—Esto... esto no puede ser. —balbuceó. Se topo con algo que no hizo más que acrecentar su pavor... esa niña que no había reconocido era Milenka, al cual saluda con la mano._

 _Corrió a la cabaña y con prisa, tomó su celular, marcando con desesperación los números que se sabía de memoria sin recibir respuesta alguna al respecto. En la entrada de la cabaña todos la observaban con deje curios al mismo tiempo que entristecido, hasta que una mano pequeña la hizo bajar el aparato._

 _Era una niña, de ojos grandes y marrones casi negros, piel extremadamente pálida y mofletes rellenos, a su lado Milenka la observaba con cierta nostalgia y comprensión._

 _—No llames a Hyeongje, él no debe venir aquí aun, no quiero que venga aquí aún. —el acento le encogió el corazón, como un chispazo reconocía de cara a la niña, Ha-neul, la hermana de Seung._

 _—Si, deja que mamá esté con papá, el abuelo y el oso... ellos no deben estar en Neverland aún. —explica Milenka._

 _—Esto... esto es solo una playa, por favor... Que alguien me diga que esto es solo... una mentira... —balbucea llorando, las lágrimas bajan como borbotones de sus ojos azules. Un grito fuera de la cabaña hizo girar la cabeza, por la ventana veía tres siluetas reconocidas._

 _Yuko, Lutz y Takeshi..._ _ella abrazaba a su hija con tal furor y llorando de la misma manera que no se podía definir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante._

 _—Mila..._

 _—No quiero estar aquí... debó irme, le prometí... Otabek... ¡DEBO VOLVER CON BEKA, ÉL Y YO...!_

 _—MILA —Sala la tomó del rostro, forzándola a mirar—. No puedes regresar, ya no hay manera._

 _—Deja de mentirme, debo volver, Otabek y yo ya nos... reconciliamos, no puedo abandonarlo, no ahora y... Quiero volver, debo volver. —insiste llorando._

 _—Ahora estas aquí, aprende a esperar, quizás sea difícil, pero a su momento todos estaremos aquí. Juntos como en España. —asegura la morena con una sonrisa._

 _—Juntos como en Yu-Topia. —aseguran Minako, Marie, Hiroko y Toshiya._

 _—Juntos como en Rusia. —afirman Yakov, Lilia y Nikolai._

 _—Juntos como en Canadá. —Isabella y Jean se toman de la mano._

 _—Juntos como Corea. —exclama Hye con emoción._

 _—Juntos... como en todo el mundo... —solloza bajando la mirada, Milenka la toma de la mano._

 _Si... aquel momento llegaría, no sería pronto ni fácil, pero llegaría el día en que todos sus amigos pondrían los pies en Neverland y una vez juntos, por fin podrían descansar como tanto deseaban hacerlo. Juntos, plenos, felices por volverse a ver y darse el gusto de desvanecerse con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le dolía... Haber muerto después de llegar tan lejos. Sacó el dije entre su ropa, abriéndolo y encontrado en su lugar una donde todos estaban, con sus ropas de patinaje, como debió haber sido en un principio._

* * *

—Este proyecto se diseñó para tener un fin una vez se cumplieran los dictámenes de sus fundadores. La población reducida en un diez o quince por ciento; noventa por ciento de la población usada para el proyecto de regreso a su país natal o base asignada; estabilización de lo natural en contraste a lo destruido...

—suena más a un juego que a un plan real. —interrumpió Yuri.

Junto a Xun iban Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri y Seung; Otabek, Minami y Phichit estaban con las enfermeras, aunque el kazajo había sido finalmente sedado para evitar su ataque histérico con el que casi le rompe el cuello a una de las pobres profesionales. El asiático no tomó relevancia al comentario, tan indiferente como de costumbre.

—Ustedes eran el último grupo al que esperábamos recibir —en una enorme pantalla con el mapa del planeta se hicieron muchos puntos, tan solo que no eran los suficientes para considerarse una multitud—. Varios como ustedes ya tuvieron este proceso en distintos países. Inglaterra con Vernoulli—alzaron una ceja, ese nombre lo conocían—. Michaelis, Ryddle... Aquí en Japón los No Taisho, Midoriya, Todoroki; México con los Rivera; Francia con DeLacour y Ackerman; Rusia con Krum... Hay una gran cantidad.

— ¿también asesinaron a uno de sus grupos al llegar? —pregunta Yuuri sin estar en sí mismo, bastante ido a pesar de tener los lentes puestos. Sore no había reaccionado y al ponerlos Yuuri tampoco estuvo mejor.

—Desconozco los detalles. Sin embargo, como los puntos de diferente color al nuestro señalan, ellos ya activaron la etapa final—señala, los puntos en rojo resaltaban mucho menos que el único amarillo en la enorme pantalla—. Purga.

— ¿Piensan seguir matando? —Seung se vio incrédulo.

—Considero que la palabra _matar_ en este momento no aplica, lo que purgaremos ya está muerto después de todo. —explica y alzaron la mirada.

Había unas imágenes de unas naves enormes y politos preparándose para partir. Aquello no explicaba demasiado, a decir verdad, pues ya se habían formado en la cabeza una imagen extremista donde lanzaban misiles por todo el planeta destruyendo todo haciendo arder el mundo, en dado caso sería ridículo pues destruirían lo que en teoria quisieron salvar.

—Estos jets están cargados con un antivirus que destruye al cien por ciento el primer virus. Los... _Walkers_ —se notaba que no estaba muy seguro de si ese era el nombre que ellos usaron—. A pesar de todo aun respiran y no tardaran en comenzar a caer cuando este en el aire.

—Esto es... ¿Enserio? ¿Existe de verdad una cura para esto? —Viktor se encontraba más que impresionado.

—Como dije antes, es una _purga_ , no es una cura, es una manera de deshacernos de ellos. No volverán a la vida, es lo mejor para muchos cuyos cuerpos se encuentran en un estado deplorable; sin embargo, y dado lo que pienso... Liberarlos ya no es tan malo.

—supongo que no. —murmuro Yuuri.

—Ahora... necesito que alguno de ustedes active el proceso—las miradas fijas lo hacían saber _por qué_ no lo hace él—. No pretendían que iniciara antes de tiempo y sin que estuvieran los resultados, pudimos haberlo activado y evitar tantas dificultades, por lo que tiene reconocimiento de retina y dactilar.

— ¿Y bien? —Seung se cruzó de brazos, se vieron entre ellos. Viktor dio un suave empujón a Yuuri, que con duda se acercó al panel de control. Antes de tocar nada se volvió hacia Xun.

— ¿Cuánto tardará esto en acabar con la pesadilla?

—alrededor de cinco años con suerte.

 _Cinco años..._ Era como decirle que la pesadilla no iba a acabarse nunca, sin embargo, aquello era mejor a despertar por la noche sabiendo que seguía existiendo la posibilidad de que más gente estuviera infectada. Colocó la mano en la placa y se forzó a mantener el ojo abierto cuando una especie de laser lo analizo.

Los pilotos en el hangar empezaron a movilizarse una vez la alarma comenzó a sonar y no pasó mucho tiempo para que estos partieran. La imagen satelital era extraña, como si un no hicieran nada y las cámaras más cercanas a los _Walkers_ , los mostraban sangrando por los ojos, nariz y boca hasta caer al suelo inertes.

—Está hecho... tan solos era cuestión de tiempo. —concluyo Xun bajando la mirada.

—Acabará... ¿así nada más...? —pregunta Yuri con inseguridad al respecto, se le hacía tan... _fácil._

—Como dije, tardará una buena cantidad de tiempo, pero valdrá la pena. La limpieza será cosa nuestra. Ustedes no deben preocuparse al respecto, ya la " _prueba"_ terminó y con ello se ganaron su vida sin preocupaciones por esto.

—No valió la pena.

Yuuri salió del lugar, una mujer se apresuró en dirigirlo a la enfermería. Viktor se cruzó de brazos dando un largo resoplido, estaba más que seguro de lo que ocupaba la mente de Yuuri en este instante: _Loop y Axel_ , esas dos niñas debían enterarse de que madre estaba muerta y...

Vayan a la enfermería ustedes también, haré traer a la gente de Yu-Topia para que sea tratada con el virus y estén en iguales condiciones.

* * *

—Quisiera... decir que está bien, pero... —la mujer se notaba dudosa en sobre que decir en ese momento—. Pe-pero...

— ¿Qué?

—está más pequeño de lo que debería, apenas soy capaz de notarlo en este momento. Necesita comer más: Vitaminas, proteínas, evitar el sobresfuerzo, exaltaciones, su estado también puede peligrar, que sane rápido no quiere decir que no lo vaya a resentir.

Bajó la mirada con deje perdido, Viktor dio un pronunciado suspiro, apretando las manos— ¿hay posibilidad de abortarlo? —el peli plata vio asombrado al japonés debido al comentario. La doctora se aclaró la garganta, con la mirada desviada a otro lado.

—No, no hay posi-

—No lo quiero, no lo puedo... tener... —su voz se quebró de solo pensar que teniendo a un pequeño bebé en sus manos este muriera pronto. Razones naturales o no... _No quería más muertes_ , aun si estas fueran inevitables.

—Entiendo que esté renuente a una criatura por su género, pero...

— ¡No me importa eso! No lo quiero tener, no lo puedo tener, necesito... sacármelo, antes de que... sepa que está vivo y que yo...

—Ya tiene pulso, está vivo, siente, Señor Katsuki. Haga lo que haga estará _matándolo_ —acusa la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Según el reporte que he podido hacer ya tiene las funciones de un bebé en sus veinticuatro semanas de gestación, el problema es que es tan pequeño que no lo ha podido notar en lo absoluto, tendrá problemas posiblemente...

— ¿¡Y COMO QUIERE QUE LO HAGA NACER ASÍ!? —Viktor lo hundió en la silla con un empujón en el hombro.

—Necesito hablar a solas con él un momento—la doctora suspiro y salió sin más del consultorio—. No puedo obligarte a tenerlo-

—Si me obligan, tomare un cuchillo y me lo clavare aquí. —advierte sin verlo a la cara.

—Eso te mataría.

— ¿Y qué? Yuko está muerta, también lo está Mila ¿Qué más da si yo me muero? —espeta. Viktor lo tomó con tal brusquedad que reacciono de manera más viva.

—A _mi_ me importa, no te atrevas a decir algo como eso de nuevo—bufa soltándolo—. Si no lo quieres tener, bien, se lo daremos a alguien para que lo cuide, pero no permitiré que hagas algo así.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué clase de pensamiento te hace pensar que está bien...!?

— ¡POR QUÉ EL MIO SI MURIÓ! ¡MURIÓ PORQUE YO NO HICE NADA! —gritó, Yuuri se encogió donde estaba—. Yo no pude hacer nada para defenderlo y si bien tu sigues vivo... tu no tienes idea de lo horrible que fue... verte así... ¡No me importa si es de Yuri! ¡No dejare que lo mates o te hagas daño!

—Viktor... —quejumbró con suplicante expresión.

—Aun estás conmocionado, dudo que pienses con la total claridad... si aun cuando hayas obtenido un tratamiento psiquiátrico quieres lo mismo... Buscare la manera de que no lo veas nunca más. Por ahora permíteme guiarte ¿si? —Yuuri apretó los labios.

...

—Bastante mejor que el señor Katsuki está—silva el doctor que atendió a Phichit, el cual se remueve incómodo en donde está—. Un desarrollo considerable, aunque admitiré que su tamaño me preocupa, no se encuentra en la media natural.

—Pero... ¿Solo eso...?

—Si, a decir verdad, me sorprende. Sin embargo, quiero que se cuide bastante, en un chasquido podría empeorar la situación, este programa me ha puesto a sudar tinta con el asunto de las incubadoras, los hombres en el trimestre final se vuelven demasiado suicidas y bebé tan frágil... Tuvimos que ponerles camisas de fuerza.

—A-ah... Y-ya. Eh... Aquí hay... ¿Psiquiatras?

—si, bastantes ¿necesita alguno?

—Yo no, mi amigo-

— ¿Katsuki? Su doble personalidad será un problema ya que lo menciona, que pena que sea el _Cormeum,_ no podríamos deshacernos de él en cao de enloquecer. —Phichit frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué clase de Medico era este?

—Gracias. —despidió de forma seca.

—Un momento... ¿Phichit es tu nombre, no? Aquí me llegó hace un buen tiempo un llamado para alguien con ese nombre, aunque no tuve la suerte de captar el apellido si te suena, ve a la sala de comunicaciones para saber.

Tomó el papel que le entregó, era un fax bastante corto preguntando por alguien llamado Phichit desde una base en Inglaterra, hace una buena cantidad de días si acertaba con la fecha. Aunque curioso salió del lugar pronto, pensaría al respecto y después de preguntar a Seung que había pasado con Xun.

* * *

—Otabek Altin... Naciste en Kazajistán... DJ de música rock y electrónica... Patinador artístico... Eres bastante joven—murmura la doctora con tono pesumbroso. Otabek apenas se mantenía tranquilo, respirando agitado—. ¿Puedes contarme de eventos que te hayan marcado mucho?

—La... muerte de mi papá... —jadeo, viendo fijamente arriba, casi en trance—. La poca fe de... mamá... La... la... mu-muerte de Jean... —gimoteo, la doctora limpio las lágrimas que se le escapaban al joven de su único ojo—. Mila... Mila... ¿Por qué estuve tras ella...?

—Tranquilo... ¿Algo que quieras hacer ahora que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras? Digo... Es tu momento de disfrutar por la vida a la que te aferraste con uñas y dientes. —comenta con una sonrisa triste. Otabek movió la cabeza a un lado, respirando aun por la boca, moviendo los brazos bajo las amarraduras de cuero.

—Patinar... No pude mostrarle a Jean que podía hacer, no lo pude intentar, él no pudo verme... Tampoco lo he enterrado, apenas hicimos un... velorio... Quiero patinar... —concluyo en un susurro apenas audible.

Por alguna razón, lo que más llenaba su cabeza era Jean patinando, Mila patinando... _Lo que no pudieron terminar_ , debía hacerlo por ellos, como una última voluntad que seguramente ellos tendrían con su espíritu competitivo. Se tronó el cuello, soltando mucho aire acumulado y pensando en pedirle a Yuuri que lo acompañe, necesitaba tener a alguien que lo viera, que le dijera si lo hizo bien o no, si era una buena despedida...

—Tuve la oportunidad de verlo, me gustaba mucho la forma en que lo hacía, su estilo no es muy común—comenta anotando un par de cosas en la tabla y dejándola a un lado después de esto—. Seré directa... No puede patinar más.

— ¿Qué? —tener completamente su atención le acelero el corazón, trago duro.

—La bala en su pierna, la que dio a su rodilla, traspasó una buena cantidad de nervios y creó una fisura en el hueso... más que eso, lo rompió, tiene fragmentos de hueso clavándose en su carne que intenta sanar. A pesar de la regeneración que posee, ese lgar es tan sensible que solo sana de la manera en que se encuentra, no en como estaba originalmente, por lo que incluso apenas intente caminar tendrá una cojera.

—No... no entiendo...

—Usted pone un solo pie en el hielo y ya puede irse despidiendo, ni que decir de saltar. Lo lamento mucho, pero ya... debe "retirarse".

La respiración agitada hizo aparición, por la nariz, la boca, la mirada desorbitada y con una cantidad ininteligible de pensamientos atormentando su mente. La mezcla de sentimientos salió en forma de grito culminando en sollozo dolorido...

 _¿Qué más podían quitarle ahora...?_

* * *

— ¡Ya volvieron! —las dos hermanas saltaron de su lugar, apresurándose a la entrada que fue abierta—. ¡Bienvenidos~!—saludan con amplias sonrisas. Estás temblaron por la apariencia que tenía Yuuri en ese momento, Viktor paso a Yu-Topia sin decir nada al igual que Yuri.

— ¿E-el plan...? —Axel fe la primera en hablar, Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Funcionó, mejor de lo que pensaríamos que podía ocurrir —las sonrisas de nuevo se avivaron, extendió su mano—. ¿Podemos ir a su habitación a hablar?

—Si, pero... ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Por qué solo tú, Viktor y Yuri vinieron? —pregunta Loop curiosa, estirando el cuello e intentando ver fuera. Una vez dentro de la habitación Yuuri se agachó frente a las dos, acariciando el rostro de Axel.

Una sonrisa temblorosa y triste se expandió por los labios de Yuuri, las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse por los ojos cerrados del muchacho, creando confusión en las dos infantes, quienes se vieron entre ellas buscando la respuesta una en la otra.

—Mamá... Está dormida ¿saben? Solo que...

— ¿Dónde estuvieron? Podemos ir contigo y despertarla, será una-

—Ella ya no va a despertar. —abrió un poco los ojos, las dos niñas quedaron en blanco.

—mam-mamá si lo hará, prometió que volvería... ella... ella no...

—a veces... Hay promesas que no se puede cumplir. Ella ahora está con papá y Lutz... Seguramente pensando en ustedes... donde sea que... esté...

—Yuuri está mintiendo, mamá no murió, ella no... mamá no murió...

— ¡YUURI NOS ESTA MINTIENDO! —exclamaron ambas con dolor.

—Yo quisiera estar mintiendo —admite con voz quebrada. Las acercó y las abrazó—. Pero ella me pidió que las cuidara... que no permitiera que nada les pasara mientras ella no está. Hasta el último instante pensó en ustedes... deben saber que eran lo único en su mente cuando se esfumó... Y ahora deben vivir con todas sus ganas por ella ¿sí? Por mamá, papá y su hermana...

—supongo que su lado maternal es más fuerte que el amor a si mismo. —suspiró Yuri, viendo la escena desde fuera.

—Tal vez sí... Por eso necesito que me ayudes. —ambos se dedicaron la misma mirada llena de preocupación y ligera resignación de uno al otro.

Por algún motivo, a pesar de haberse "solucionado" el problema... tenían la impresión de que algo mucho pesado se les venía encima, tanto en conjunto como individualmente y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad es lo que altera los pocos nervios aún intactos en sus seres. Quizás el paso de _destrucción_ a _salvación_ es un rotundo _ERROR._


	38. Without Bloody Knife

_**Él y ella hicieron de su infierno, el más bello paraíso.**_

 **«Without Bloody Knife»**

—Es tu turno...

—Es el tuyo, no intentes tirarme el muerto a mí.

—Cállense los dos...

—Entonces levántate tú y-

— ¿Qué pasa ahora...?

Varios bostezos se escucharon, incluido una caída y quejido desde el suelo. Restregó sus ojos con ambas manos, asomándose y viendo a quién de hecho, se hace un ovillo y vuelve a dormir en el suelo como si nada. Niega suavemente con la cabeza, escuchando el llanto infantil.

—Yo voy, Yuuri. —avisa el peli plata adormilado, el japonés le da un empujón en la cara para que se vuelva a acostar. Levantándose y restregando sus ojos con las mangas del enrome sueter que usa como pijama camina al anexo de esa habitación, donde hay una cuna y las paredes decoradas al acorde.

— ¿Qué pasa chiquito? Potya vino a molestarte de nuevo... —murmura con sueño, cargando al niño con las mejillas rojas de llorar y cabello negro abundante. Arrastrando los pies volvió a la habitación, donde la cama tiene al par de hombres durmiendo y uno en el suelo roncando—. Si fuera por ellos, no dejarías de llorar nunca.

Con cuidado loa costo en la cama y empujando a Viktor, colocó múltiples almohadas para evitar que el peli plata fuese a aplastar al niño. Murmurando y dando pequeñas caricias a la cabeza del bebé logro dormirlo y lo siguió a los pocos minutos, con la oscuridad aclarándose lentamente por la llegada del amanecer.

Aunque el cuadro podía ser gracioso, tirando a tierno, había una razón muy clara para mantenerse todos ellos en una sola habitación, por la precaución más allá del cariño que portan hacia japonés de extenso cabello negro.

Lo vigilaban, se aseguraban de que no hiciera algo tonto y tenían las sospechas de creer que pasaría por un montón de razones:

Sore no había vuelto a hacer aparición, tuviera o no los lentes, casi parecía un fantasma pues Yuuri seguía hablando con él. La cautela de que estuviera en cualquier momento activo y antojado de matar gente, al bebé o incluso a si mismo. Esto llegaba a una escala mucho más alta porque ya las cosas no eran tan... _"Simples"._

Ser reinsertados a la "sociedad" después de dos años y medio era casi una pesadilla, la paranoia de ser atacados en cualquier momento no es algo que solo ellos estaban sufriendo, sino otros grupos con los que fueron forzados a juntarse. Viktor no pudo evitar sentir una pena inmensa al darse cuenta de que algunos los conformaban niños que no pasaban de los diecisiete años, que cuando empezó todo, tenían quince y a su carga, muchos menores.

No importaba cuanto intentaran hacerles tragar la estupidez de que todo fue por un _bien mayor_ , pues como Yuri bien había dicho: «Es una mierda lo que han hecho y ahora se justifican por ello». De ser un bien mayor, no hubieran hecho una purga global donde tantas buenas personas perdieron la vida por la supuesta debilidad que significaba estar desprevenido y sufrir la enfermedad que te vuelve un muerto caníbal.

Algunas veces intentaba darles la razón, quizás para hallar una especie de paz mental y decirse que todo acabo, nunca lo logra y en contradicción, asumía que era mejor así, tener presente y grabada en la mente lo extremista y poco consideraba que podía llegar a ser la raza humana con sus semejantes hasta el punto de verlos como un simple desperdicio.

Ya llevaban una buena cantidad de tiempo así, a salvo, la enfermedad iba menguando y se enteraron, que la fase extra es esparcir el antivirus en el agua, pues muchos _Walkers_ acabaron en las profundidades por diferentes razones y circunstancias. El problema era precisamente eso, estar a salvo, tanto tiempo en peligro los hizo acostumbrarse a que, en algún momento, algo ira mal y todo acabará.

Pero no pasa, ya va casi un maldito AÑO y no pasa, esto los altera con ligereza, aunque bien ya han pasado tantas cosas en ese transcurso de tiempo que resulta complicado decir que los altera más.

Pasado un tiempo Phichit consiguió que lo llevaran a Inglaterra, donde aparentemente buscaban a alguien con su nombre. Seung y Minami lo acompañaron por pura precaución y negación a permitir que alguno fuese solo a cualquier lado, la confianza no es algo con lo que contara la gente que los "ayuda".

—Este lugar es demasiado frío y sombrío. —queja Phichit abrazándose a si mismo, temblando de pies a cabeza. El viaje no había sido tan largo.

—Es Londres ¿Qué esperabas? Creo que es el único lugar que no ha cambiado para nada. —murmura Seung acomodando la bufanda del tailandés. Minami parecía una gelatina viviente, sonriendo con un pequeño hilo trasparente bajando por su nariz.

—Pu-puedo ver el Big Ben desde aquí. —comenta con un dedo tembloroso señalando en esa dirección.

Caminaron a donde les habían indicado que debían ir, al igual que en Japón, la base era subterránea para horror de Phichit, quien se tragó su pánico y entró. No entendía mucho de lo que estaban diciendo, el acento inglés se le dificultaba demasiado, entendía una que otra palabra suelta.

— Aunque viéndote... es muy posible que si seas tú a quién buscas —comenta el hombre que los iba guiando, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos extrañamente rojos—. Cuando llegue ella estaba con un grupo de lo más... colorido y me pidió que mandara el mensaje, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decía.

—Asumo que por eso está escrito _Pichitt_ —sacó la nota arrugada, sonriendo forzado para luego guárdala en su bolsillo—. ¿Y quién es? Si me estás diciendo todo esto es porque está aquí ¿no es a...?

— ¡PHICHIT!

El frío abandono su cuerpo de un solo golpe, escuchando los pasos acelerados de quién venia corriendo en su dirección. Dio un par de inseguros pasos para empezar a correr él también— ¡PHAILIN! —exclamó al momento de abrazarse bruscamente con la mujer de piel morena y corto cabello negro. Ella apenas podía respirar con la fuerza que aplicaba Phichit.

—Pensé que no iba a verte nunca más, pensé que te... había pasado lo peor. —sollozo la chica, mezclando palabras en tailandés con el inglés, Seung se acercó, cabeceó en modo de saludo a Phailin.

— ¡Eso debería decírtelo yo! No estabas en casa, estaba casi patas arriba y... Y... Khalan... —los balbuceos de Phichit eran casi completamente ininteligibles, pero al menos Phailin si llegó a entenderlo.

—Encontré una sala en la comisaria al otro lado de la ciudad, entre pensando que habría comida ahí dentro, llevaba casi una semana sin comer y Khalan también, m-me quede ahí encerrada y cuando salí... No pude hacerlo. —entre ellos eran capaces de entenderse, pes lo que estaban alrededor no podían captar muy bien el hilo de la conversación tan fragmentada que llevan los únicos sobrevivientes del familión Chulanont.

Phichit la había arrastrado a Japón, después de saludar al grupo que se habían topado en China. Amvlýs había insistido en disculparse por el error de la mano cercenada, el moreno aseguro que no pasaba nada. Phailin apenas vio a Yuuri se lanzó sobre este y lo tumbo, alegre de que el tímido japonés estuviera realmente bien -al menos corporalmente hablando-. Podían decir con total seguridad que Phichit es quién mejor parado acabó en todo este asunto, eso sin dejar

Yuuri se había vuelto un tema muchísimo más complicado de lo que era de por sí. No era una manera de decir que estorbara, por el contrario, era poco lo que podía hacer, su colaboración y mutismo resultaba gratamente útil junto al instinto tan desarrollado como pocos Cormeum tenían. Se encargaba de las "gemelas" con todo el gusto y era de las pocas maneras en las que sale de ese trance que se había vuelto su forma de vivir. Yuri había dicho un día que Yuuri había roto la última cerradura y asemejando a una pistola, sin el seguro disparó y cual bala en un solo intento logro lo que quería, sin pensar en que hacer después.

Viktor trataba con todas sus fuerzas que el espectro de la muerte desapareciera de los ojos de su amante, que sea como mínimo una sombra de lo que en un tiempo fue. Un tiempo más, feliz, tranquilo y en el cual el camino no brota sangre a cada paso. Sacó una teoría que solo brindaría alegría a su persona y es que esta la forma de Yuuri pada guardar luto, de respetar que esas personas no están en su mundo por cantidad de dificultades.

Sin embargo, había momentos donde tan solo le permitían hacer lo que quisiera, cuando entraba en el trance que creaba en consecuencia murmullos y expresiones raras era escalofriante. Obviamente hicieron lo que pensaron desde un inicio que fue llevarle ante un gabinete entero de profesionales en el área de psicología, saltaron muchos problemas, entre ellos depresión severa, bipolaridad e incluso esquizofrenia en un nivel muy leve, pero lo que más impresionó fue que no había ni rastro se Doble personalidad.

Sore se había evaporado al menos así lo parecía. Lo único que Yuuri decía era escuchar voces, siendo variadas se relacionaban a la esquizofrenia y no la doble personalidad, por más que se removían los lentes de su rostro el "segundo Yuuri" no aparecía. Viktor estaba a nada de considerarse loco también ¿se lo había imaginado? ¿O era solo una forma muy extraña de Yuuri para disimular que podía con todo y a la vez mantenerse inocente? Sería un misterio como todo dentro de la mente del japonés. La medicación no era un problema, ni siquiera lo atontaba y con esto llevaba al tercer problema... Otabek.

Era quien más se distanció del grupo, de forma razonable todo sea dicho. Decir que parecía muerto en vida era poco, la depresión, extrañamente y en contraste con Yuuri, lo estaba consumiendo de forma muy lenta y la medicina que le daban para ello solo la empeoraba. Salía por el día, caminaba por la costa hasta que anochecía y regresaba a donde le habían dado una habitación temporal, pues tenía que decidir si mudarse a la casa que habían dado a Viktor, Yuuri y Yuri o alguna nueva para habitar solo. La idea es tentadora a la vez que no... La soledad se lo está consumiendo como consecuencia de la enfermedad anteriormente nombrada.

Literalmente estaba perdiendo peso, mucha masa muscular se iba por la falta de alimentación continua y decente, el cabello largo y opaco por el poco cuidado y con eso me refiero a bañarse casi nunca, mejillas hundidas y mareos regulares por su estómago rogando por comida... Era deprimente y sumamente aterrador en lo que se estaba volviendo y más aun sabiendo a donde llegaría.

Yuri lo había intentado convencer de que no se rindiera, incluso se ofreció a cuidarlo si lo necesitaba. La cosa es que Otabek respondió de forma un tanto... cruda:

Sabes... me pregunto porque no te moriste tu—Yuri se quedó frío en su lugar, Otabek veía a otro lado con ojos apagados y esas ojeras tan grandes—. Estabas a la derecha, bien pudo haber movido un poco el arma y darte a ti, así Mila estaría viva... o porque no hubo alguien que sacara a Jean como te sacó a ti de la pista, porque ni te asesinaron a ti.

—Oye...

—Tu no me ibas a querer jamás, sin importar que yo te quisiera o lo intentara. Jean al menos lo sabía, Mila lo aceptaba después de tanto, pero ¡Pum! Se fue igual que él y ahora solo quedas tú, igual a no tener nada —murmura, Yuri frunció el entrecejo—. Eres algo que no ha valido en nada.

— Beka, somos amigos, no iba a cambiar y-

—Precisamente por eso te prefiero muerto. Ni de esa manera la "amistad" me haría a sentir mal cuando yo me muera. Aunque, quien sabe, quizá ni siquiera tú me extrañes. —recostó la cabeza de la pared en la que está apoyado. Yuri abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar, venga que no esperó Jamas que fuese Otabek quien deseara su muerte de aquella manera.

Y es que sin Mila... sin Jean... sin poder patinar... ¿Algo hay para él? Siente que no, en lo absoluto, tan solo lastima en las miradas ajenas que se enteran de lo ocurrido. No dice nada al respecto, tan callado como es costumbre en su silencioso lamento en el poco tiempo que ha tenido que pasar solo, sabiendo que ahora no queda más que llorar, pues perdido y sin remedio esta su situación.

Su habitación puede describirse como un nido de perro, desastrosa, con olor concentrado y deprimente como la de un callejero can que reza por tener un hogar. Es nuevamente de noche y cual vagabundo no hace más que meterse bajo las sabanas, hacerse un ovillo y prácticamente esperar que, por la noche, en profundo silencio, la muerte se lo lleve al asfixiarse con sus cobijas.

Quizás por la misma tristeza, sin llegar tan lejos con la tela.

Una caricia suave en el cabello lo hace sacar la cabeza de su escondite, tan cariñosa y real que no lo permite dudar de los sentimientos e intenciones de quien proviene. Como un apaleado y moribundo animal se acercó y recostó en el regazo ajeno, rodeando este con sus brazos, lo que cualquiera vería como un peligro para quien esta consolando.

Un tarareo leve, tirando a maternal se hace presente sin poseer la intención de serlo. Llorar frente a los demás siempre lo ha avergonzado, pues lo hace ver débil y vulnerable pero que hacer en este instante que esta precisamente de esa manera. Se toma el atrevimiento de tumbar a quien mansamente permite este actuar. Lo abraza ocultando el rostro en el tibio pecho donde un órgano late con ritmo lento y calmante.

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

Hasta este momento no lo había pensado, o más bien, lo había descartado, pues como imaginar que sea el japonés quien lo vaya a mimar cuando hasta hace segundos la muerte lo tentaba a seguirla junto a quienes se han perdido en Nunca jamás. Su cuenta a llevado y como Yuuri nadie más podrá amarlo, nadie más lo podrá entender y llorar junto a él.

Y ustedes pensaran ¿Viktor donde esta? ¿Yuri un escándalo no armará cuando se llegue a enterar? No y de hacer alguno de los dos algún reclamo ¿Por qué debe importarle? Yuuri lo ha demostrado, que en su corazón no hay falta de espacio, donde a los sufridos aloja y recibiendo con sentimientos sinceros una vez se hace la permanencia en su alma.

Yuuri es suyo, porque no hay nadie que pueda amarlo más que él, quien trata de absorber el daño en busca de masoquista castigo en nombre de la culpa. No lo dejaría sufrir, iba a cuidarlo pues si vida depende de ello, es la misión, de su _razón_... aquella que el japonés insistió en que buscara para al final hallarla entre los cálidos brazos.

Esto se había repetido muchas veces, Yuri había llegado a opinar que Otabek se mantenía en el estado casi tan deplorable como antes, solo para que Yuuri fuese a consolarlo. Yuuri no había tardado prácticamente nada en callarle la boca de una manera que, hacia pensar en Sore, demasiado burlón, tirando a cruel en lugar de severo como es el japonés a la hora de enfadarse.

— ¿Has soñado? Hace un tiempo, cuando estábamos en China y también cuando veníamos a Japón tuve sueños muy extraños... ¿Te ha pasado? —Otabek alzo la mirada, usualmente se quedaba en silencio mientras Yuuri tarareaba, sin embargo por primera vez en semanas le preguntaba algo para iniciar conversación.

—si, he soñado mucho.

— ¿Qué veías? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Una playa—se enderezo, quedando boca arriba en el regazo de Yuuri—. Grande, nunca llego al extremo, ni derecho o izquierdo. Una cabaña, sillas para broncearse y... Todos están ahí.

— ¿Quiénes son _todos_?

—Emil, Michelle, Georgi, Isabella, sala... Mila... Jean...Muchas veces he visto a Milenka, Yuko... —responde en tono monótono.

—También he soñado con eso ¿sabes? Ellos me invitan a quedarse, pero es lo que yo quiero oír, he podido notar que no es lo que realmente quieren para mí. También te he visto a ti, a Viktor, a Yuri... pero jamás a Phichit, Seung, Minami... —juega con el cabello de Otabek, haciendo pequeñas trenzas en este para luego deshacerlas.

— ¿Eso no es muy... extraño?

—No, porque he soñado con eso las veces que he sentido que iba a morir—Otabek abrió un poco más los ojos—. Cuando tuve el aborto... Cuando mi cuerpo no me respondía en el barco, como una parálisis...

—Entonces tu crees que esa playa...

—Ellos lo llaman Neverland, ese nombre le sienta bien ¿No crees? Es bonito... Pero me gustaría que te alejaras de ahí ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy seguro de que ellos no quieren verte ahí. Yo te necesito más ellos, quédate junto a mí. —dio un pequeño beso a la frente de Otabek que dio un prolongado suspiro.

—sabes que te escogería a ti.

—Es un dos contra uno, permíteme dudar. —rió suave.

* * *

— ¿Cómo está Otabek?

—Está bien, recuperando peso, pronto volverá a ser más corpulento que tú.

—Me alegro... Yuuri.

— ¿Um? —el peli plata recostó la cabeza del hombro ajeno, Yuuri lo miró, esperando a que preguntara lo que sea que lo tenía pensativo.

—Si el bebé nace sin problemas, tu y yo-

—No.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —Yuuri enlazo los dedos en su regazo, con esa expresión de estar en las nubes—. Este es de Yuri y... el mio-

—Viktor, lo estás diciendo por celos, no porque realmente lo quieras y aunque no dudo que lo querrías, no es una razón que considere buena para intentar tener un hijo—Viktor resoplo, enderezándose y mirando a otro lado—. Yo no lo pedí, simplemente pasó y tu fuiste quién más me insistió en tenerlo ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

— ¡Que no es justo! Mi hijo se perdió porque... porque no te cuide y ahora que si puedo hacerlo no me lo permites. —expresa con exasperación. Yuuri frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Te lo he permitido desde siempre, lo _perdí_ porque no sabía que estaba ahí. Esa culpa no es tuya, no es de nadie sino de los que destrozaron nuestro mundo—Viktor abrió la boca, Yuuri le acaricio una mejilla, impidiéndole hablar—. No quiero tener más hijos, sé que suena injusto para ti, pero también lo será para esta criatura que salvaste y quieres desplazar por quién es su padre biológico.

—pero-

—Permíteme saber que, si cambio de opinión, seguirás amando a quién también te va a llamar _Papá_ hasta el final ¿Si? —Los ojos de Yuuri tenían un tinte rojo muy peculiar, Viktor refunfuño y tomó su mano.

Ciertamente sería diferente y la decisión de tener hijos no debía tomarla por pura envidia. No era algo nuevo, se lo dijo a Yuuri en Tailandia, sin embargo, su deseo se vio distorsionado por la noticia sin dudas. Tener un hijo propio para demostrarle a Yuri que están iguales, _que Yuuri le pertenece tanto como a él_.

Esperaría un tiempo, quizá dos años, no como que el tiempo pase lento o tenga nada importante. Vería como se desarrollaba las cosas, ganarse realmente el mérito del cambio de opinión Yuuri, después de todo, sería el quién lo lleve y aparte de todo, sufriría lo que es el embarazo, que nada tenía de sencillo.

Cuando por fin el día llegó, solo permitieron a Yuri observar el procedimiento, que desgraciadamente era llevado por Xun. Fue largo y Yuri se la pasó observando detenidamente lo que pasaba, porque al final de todo el vientre de Yuuri no se había hinchado apenas nada. El japonés estaba sedado y pálido como un muerto, incluso parecía uno.

Cuando el llanto empezó a escuchar en la sala Yuri estuvo a nada de desmayarse. Yuuri se había despertado hacia unos cuantos minutos, aunque no sentía absolutamente nada. Su bebé era terriblemente pequeño, aparentaba a lo mucho siete o seis meses siendo optimistas; Xun no comento ningún problema aparte del poco tamaño y peso, estaba relativamente «sana»

Yuri acabó finalmente desmayado, incrédulo y Yuuri repartiendo besos a la pequeña cara de su bebé, que podía caber perfectamente en sus dos manos. Había abierto los ojos una sola vez, aunque estando recién nacida aún no se definía el color y aquello era lo que más diría con respecto a su ascendencia. Llamada Sashenka por voto popular -Yuri quería _Aleshka_ , pero Yuuri siendo japonés no podía pronunciar nada cercano a la L sin que sonase extraño-. Fue bien recibida por todo el mundo conocido.

Las gemelas la tomaron como su nueva hermana, siendo así que la vigilaban aun cuando está ya estuviera siendo vigilada por alguien; El bebé de Phichit, que había nacido un par de meses antes lloraba cada vez que se acercaban y era muy estresante tener a ambos en una sola habitación, aparentemente una cría de Hámster y una de tigre no se pueden juntar.

El bebé de Phichit se llama Preecha ya que mencionamos a esa masita de tranquilidad de tez morena, Seung estaba orgulloso de él, aunque Phichit lo esperaba más juguetón, aparentemente la seriedad es hereditaria... Menuda desgracia la suya.

Con Sashenka en sus vidas Otabek había tomado la decisión de mudarse a la casa donde habitaban los tres padres y la niña. Como describir lo que pasó ahí... _Otabek es el padre más consentidor del maldito planeta_. Ni siquiera Yuuri sería capaz de captarlo del todo, pero el kazajo trataba a la niña como a su más grande adoración a pesar de no ser suya -cosa que Viktor también hace, pero Otabek le gana por goleada-.

Todo había adquirido la cotidianidad que se espera después de aquella tormenta con tornados, rayos y maremotos que significo el _apocalipsis_ de los muertos en vida, sin embargo, seguía aquella espinita mencionada antes. La vida se había vuelto tan perfecta y tranquila que esperaban el momento en que les explotara en la cara. Eso explica perfectamente que Otabek haya instruido a Axel y Loop a disparar y lanzar cuchillos.

Tampoco es que saber eso viniese mal...

Yuri veía desde el marco de la puerta a quién está echado en los cojines del alfeizar del ventanal. Siendo verano estaba medio abierto, permitiendo que la brisa refresque a Yuuri que duerme ahí, con Sashenka acostada en su abdomen. Tenía ya siete meses, un poco pequeña, pero mucho mejor que al momento de su nacimiento. La bebé tenía cabello negro muy liso que apenas cubría un poco más de su cabecita.

Aunque Yuuri se estaba deslizando, iba a terminar cayéndose y Sashenka con él. Se acercó, cerrando con cuidado la ventana. Antes de coger por completo a Sashenka la mano de Yuuri lo sujeto de la muñeca, este abría los ojos lentamente.

—Perdón, no pretendía despertarte. —susurra, Yuuri se removió, Yuri apoyo a Sashenka en su hombro, con una mano en la cabeza de esta para que no se interrumpiera su sueño.

—No importa, no se suponía que iba a dormirme—bosteza, se rasca la cabeza y deshace el moño con el que mantenía sujeto su cabello, ya estaba prácticamente inexistente de todos modos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco.

—Se suponía que llevaría a Sashenka a la playa.

—Una podemos llevarla si quieres.

Yuuri asintió, estirándose para desperezarse. La casa cercana a la costa era una maravilla y ambos empezaron a caminar por la arena, Yuri llevaba a la bebé que movía los ojos siguiendo el ritmo de las olas. Llegados a cierto punto se sentaron en la arena, Sashenka se hacia un desastre con esta.

—No es algo que haya notado hace poco, pero... pareces ansioso ¿pasa algo? —pregunta con suavidad, haciendo dibujos aleatorios en la arena.

—No, nada.

—Mentiroso.

— ¿Es Otabek? Sé lo que te dijo, estaba pasando por un horrible momento, no creo que realmente prefiera tu muerte. —Yuri refunfuñó, aquello si hizo un poco de mecha en su cabeza.

—Lo sé, realmente le hable en un momento muy malo, se disculpo por lo que me dijo—contó, Yuuri hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, escribiendo con kanjis en la arena—. Es solo que... Para mi esto es tan irreal.

— ¿Qué parte? Hay muchas cosas irreales.

—Estar vivo... Vivir contigo... tener una hija contigo...

—Ouh, eso.

—Antes no era mínimamente posible, lo sabes. Esto me hace pensar que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar y esta niña no va a existir, tu estas con Viktor... tantas cosas que no me involucran a mi—alzó la mirada, el cabello lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros, una trenza a cada costado que impedía que se viniera a su rostro—. Esto es... Más de lo que merezco.

—Vaya, que pensamientos más nihilistas. —ríe con diversión.

—Sabes que soy el que menos se merece todo esto. —murmura en tono bajo, Yuuri le acaricio la mejilla, llenándolo de arena sin querer.

—No tengo complejo de dios como para decir si realmente te mereces algo o no. Acepta que está pasando, puede acabar en cualquier momento, pero exis- ¿Yuri?

—Es que... Gracias por no quitarme nada...

Yuuri no lo entendió del todo, pues fue un acto repentino y un poco extraño. Yuri por su lado, lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, con la cara metida en el cuello del japonés. Podía recordarlo, las ganas de Yuuri por abortar hasta finalmente rendirse, también su nula recriminación por lo que hizo, la razón por la que Sashenka existe. Yuuri tan solo ha... cumplido su más grande sueño sin saberlo y sin la intensión de ello.

Sashenka por su parte estaba viendo a sus padres con la mayor cara de extrañeza, eso hasta que una lamida en la cara le sacó una carcajada y empezó a jugar con las orejas de Makkachin. El ruso rubio y el japonés se separaron ante la llegada de Viktor y Otabek, el kazajo tomó a Sashenka en brazos, cerciorándose de que estaba perfecta... omitiendo el desastre de arena dentro de su ropa.

Unos cuantos minutos después apareció Phichit con Seung y Preecha, Minho no tardo en lanzarse sobre Makkachin para empezar a jugar por separo mientras sus dueños hablaban y los dos bebés lloraban de solo verse.

* * *

—Yuuri... ¿Quieres seguir viviendo?

Otabek y Yuri pararon con lo que hacían, viendo a Viktor como si un tercer ojo le hubiese salido en la mejilla, ni siquiera la frente, en la _mejilla_. Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, acomodando a Sashenka en su regazo y viendo a Makkachin dormir boca arriba sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

—A que coño viene una pregunta tan extraña, anciano. —bufa Yuri con el ceño fruncido, aquello era un tabú gigante que no debería siquiera mencionarse. Vamos, que habla con un deprimido, quién sabe cómo reaccione.

—Es solo una... duda—toma asiento en la cama junto a Yuuri—. ¿Tu de verdad... _quieres_ vivir? —vuelve a preguntar. Otabek se sentó en la cama y Yuri en el suelo para poder ver a Yuuri a la cara, este hizo uno que otro movimiento nervioso hasta abrir los labios.

—Yo...

Viktor hizo la pregunta por algo que llego a su cabeza. Aunque estaba feliz y complacido de estar con Yuuri, con Sashenka, teniendo una familia... No podía esperar lo mismo de Yuuri, no cuando este había manifestado en algún momento la preferencia a no seguir viviendo. No quería obligarlo, que se sintiera forzado a seguir respirando.

—Sí, si quiero seguir viviendo —responde con voz tranquila y suave. Viktor suspiró aliviado—. Además... sería una falta de respeto ¿No crees? Morir ahora porque quiero... —alzó la mirada al techo—. Tener tantos muertos que desean nuestra alegría en vida, tirar la oportunidad que ellos no han tenido, es injusto para ellos.

—supongo que tienes razón, pero quería saber. —sonríe a modo de corazón, Makkachin ladra adormilado.

— ¿Tu crees que es así? ¿Qué se alegran de que nosotros lo hayamos logrado? —pregunta Yuri sentado como un indio. Yuuri asintió lentamente.

—En algún momento moriremos, seguimos siendo humanos, _mortales_. Los volveremos a ver algún día y sera igual que en yu-Topia.

—Igual que en España—comenta Otabek en un suspiro—. O Canadá.

—Igual que en Rusia. —sonríen Yuri y Viktor.

 _—O como en todo el mundo._

Yuuri sonríe, viendo a Sore junto a Yuri. Su otra personalidad, su otro yo que tantos problemas y soluciones le trajo... Había sido extraño darse cuenta y aun así, seguía considerándolo el hermano que nunca tuvo, el que necesitó para sobrevivir.

* * *

Terminó de atar los cordones de sus patines y se levantó, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien y que no existiera posibilidad de ningún accidente. Caminó con el cabello atado en una cala de caballo, se deshizo de la chaqueta y escucho el vitoreo fuera del vestidor.

— ¿Listo? —asintió, Otabek le puso una corona de flores en al cabeza—. Supongo que, al final me quedé con las ganas de verte allá en España.

—Lo mismo digo—sonríe, dando un beso a los labios de Otabek, que tenía la desilusión pintada en sus ojos—. O hagas eso... Aunque me cueste todo lo que tengo, podre verlo. Esperó te guste.

— _¡demos la bienvenida al representante de la comunidad de Yu-Topia! ¡Yuuri Katsuki!_ —Se quitó los protectores y se deslizo por el liso hielo de la pista Ice Castle.

El título que utilizaron le chirrió, pero no tenía de otra. Siendo el Cormeum fue considerando el líder de un enorme grupo de la zona que no tardo en aceptarlo -por desgracia-. No era algo tan importante o del otro mundo, como una especie de gobernador. Tenía el título, más no hacia mucho, dejaba a Minami hacer todo, su entusiasmo era lo que se necesitaba para aquello.

Claro, no contó con que iba a organizar una pequeña competición de patinaje para hacer honor a lo que nunca se culminó. Eso le hacia recordar -sin mucho sentido-. Cuando se ejecutaron a los que iniciaron el proyecto, pues eran muy pocos los que tomaban su acto como de buena fe. Volviendo al tema...

¡Una competición después de casi tres años!

Sashenka estaba con Otabek en las gradas y cercano para ver bien. Viktor ya había pasado, recibiendo cuantos gritos permitieran las cuerdas vocales del público, Yuri había sido igual y solo quedaba él ahora.

Había practicado muchísimo para poder recobrar la naturalidad al patinar y que decir, se sentía fenomenal, lo único que lo distraía plenamente de la enfermedad mental. Muchas veces veía a Sore a su lado, imitándolo, como un espejismo la que no hacia mucho caso.

En medio de la pista aguardó a que la música diera inicio. Apenas escucho la primera nota comenzó u actuación. Se le hacía tan nostálgico, tan normal como respirar. Lastimosamente no pudieron hacer un nuevo traje de Eros, tampoco de _Yuri con Ice_ por lo que junto a Viktor había hecho un nuevo diseño, que según el peli plata es _principesco._

Por ello la canción era una diferente, bien conocida por quienes habían estado junto a él para llegar a donde está en este instante...

 _Let me hold you close, this storm's not gonna go  
So I'll do the same  
Its you I see  
Secretively  
Hiding your one true answer from me_

Otabek veía con una sonrisa la rutina que había ayudado a hacer. Tan frustrante no poder hacer nada... Pero Yuuri seguía con aquella insistencia en que haría lo posible porque patinara... ¿Cómo lo haría? Supuestamente lo que tiene es imposible de curar.

—las promesas en vano no son de su estilo—miró por el rabillo del ojo al asiático de expresión imperturbable—. Ha estado discutiendo conmigo lo que te pasó, quién sabe, ya llevé el caso con algunos cirujanos, dos meses a más tardar para hallar una solución.

Contuvo el aliento y apretó a Sashenka, la cual se quejó por la fuerza.

 _My feelings won't change, I'll find words to convey and whisper them dear  
My love will last  
Though we're apart  
So let me piece back your he_

—ah~ simplemente Yuuri... ¿Estas filmándolo no? —pregunta, Seung rodo los ojos con el celular del tailandés en la mano, ese maldito aparato que había soportado toda clase de adversidad, lo envidiaba, enserio...

 _It is in the snow, camillas bloom and grow  
The colour of love  
It's in the night  
I'm in your light  
You know my heart is now yours_

Su último saltó, perfecto como todos los anteriores y la última secuencia de pasos. Al culminar la canción jadeaba con fuerza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, satisfecho por lo que logró. A la pista no tardó en entrar Viktor, Yuri, Phichit y Seung para felicitarlo.

El festejo por haber vuelto a patinar se hizo cuestión del público también, la mayoría conocidos al menos de cara en un tiempo anterior. Hasta atrás y como la creencia lo dicta, estaban los caídos, festejando junto a ellos sin ser vistos o sentidos.

Acercándose al muro de la pista abrazo a Otabek, atrayendo al mismo tiempo a Viktor y Yuri en un abrazo mientras lloraba de alegría de tenerlos ahí junto a él, junto a Sashenka y por sobre todo... Seguir juntos _sin la cuchilla ensangrentada_ que tanto tiempo debieron soportar.

La playa, por ahora, podía esperar, aún tenía una vida sobre el hielo la cual vivir con la frente en alto y sin olvidar a quienes ya no estaban y lo esperan en aquel cálido lugar con una brillante y sincera sonrisa. Solo de ese modo... Vale la pena.

* * *

Supongamos que no estoy llorando... solo supongamos que porque estoy iorando de dolor

¡AHHH ESTE FIC TIENE TANTO TIEMPO VIVO, 38 MALDITAS SEMANAS DE VIDAH! Y aquí está, murió... finalmente se acabó tras tanto estrés suyo como mío... o más suyo que mío(? quien sabe.

Gracias a las que lo han seguido desde el principio, gracias a las que incorporaron despues -Jodete midori, por andar de pajua-. y perdón por los disgustos que se hayan llevado :'v También para las que el final no les gusto pero, esto es lo unicoq ue mi mentecita atino a hacer con todo lo que pasó y ya bien era hora de una alegría sin tristeza despues, coño.

Lo hubiera subido antes pero el tema _internet venezolano_ me lo impidio e_e Wattpad apenas cargaba como por al mitad y así no hay quien logre subir nada.

pero bueno... Gracias por acompañarme :'v Esperó que les haya gustado, no tengo fics de YOI activos ahora, pero si Varios One shot's en mente así como publicados, para las que me quieran leer mas :'v lo dudo pero bueh, Gracias...

Bye


End file.
